Prequel To A Dream
by pgringstone
Summary: In an alternate universe set in the late 1860's, Captain Daniel Gregg, and Mrs. Carolyn Muir, a widow, meet in Schooner Bay, Maine. What brought Carolyn, her children, and their housekeeper to Maine from Philadelphia, how did she and the Captain meet, and what would their courtship have been like?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **This story take place in an alternate universe (AU) of The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (GAMM) television series, which aired from 1968 to 1970. When I was writing my first story, "A Day in a Dream", I wanted to include how Carolyn Muir and Daniel Gregg would have met in the Captain's lifetime – specifically 1868, and what led up to the events of the "The Ghost of Christmas Past." I started what I thought would be a good chapter for that story, but the more I wrote, the more I realized it would be better suited as a standalone. Since then, it has taken on a life of its own. For GAMM purists, I have fudged some ages/dates (slightly) to make the story work the way I wanted, please forgive the liberties taken.**

 **This story is quite long and has multiple parts. I had hoped to have it ready by the 50** **th** **anniversary of the show, which first aired September 21, 1968, but life got in the way. I would say it's 95% finished. So, I decided to start the release on the 50** **th** **anniversary. My goal is to upload a part every week, in the hopes that will give me enough time to finish it. Call me an optimist.**

 **I do not own the characters from the Ghost and Mrs. Muir. They are the property of the estate of Josephine Leslie – aka R.A. Dick – and 20th Century Fox. I make no profit from this story. Any non-canon characters (Seaman James Horan, his wife Marguerite, Sarah Farley, etc. are mine.) I hope you enjoy this 'what if' scenario. As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Part 1**

" **Life Before Schooner Bay"**

When twenty-year-old Carolyn Williams married in October of 1858, she had what she thought was the perfect life ahead of her. Her new husband, Robert Muir, was the handsome, charming, only child of the Philadelphia Muirs. His family's steam power business had grown rapidly, due to recent advances in what was being called 'the industrial age,' and their status in society had risen accordingly. Her own family, on her father's side, had been in banking for generations and was already well-established in Philadelphia society.

The two young people met at a ball at the Assembly Building in Philadelphia, the spring of that same year. Robert Muir saw the petite young woman dancing across the ballroom and was impressed by her grace and beauty. He wasted no time making inquiries about her and her family. Upon learning her father was Bradford Williams, of the banking Williams', he promptly asked the hostess to present him to the young woman.

They were formally introduced by Mrs. Samuels, the wife of industrialist, Jacob Samuels. The young Williams girl was chatting with several friends, her chaperone not far away, when the hostess brought over young Mr. Muir. Carolyn and her friends were intrigued by the young man. He was in his early to mid-twenties, just under six feet tall, with sandy blond hair, and was very good looking. After introductions were made and greetings exchanged, the group chatted together for a few minutes and discovered they had a few acquaintances in common. After a short time, Mr. Muir offered to get refreshments for everyone. Mrs. Samuels declined and excused herself to attend the other guests. When the young man returned with punch for the young ladies, he made his inquiry.

"Miss Williams, may I have the honor of a dance this evening?"

"You may, Mr. Muir," the young woman smiled as she handed him her card.

He added his name and returned it, but before they could talk further, her next partner arrived. It turned out, the young man and Robert Muir were old acquaintances.

"Blair Thompson! How are you?" Robert Muir asked.

"I'm well, Richard. And you? I haven't seen you in years," he replied with a cocky smile, and the two young men laughed. Carolyn stood by, slightly confused.

"Excuse me, but didn't Mrs. Samuels say your name was 'Robert' Muir?" she asked.

The two men laughed again before the young man explained.

"Miss Williams, my first name really is Robert, but when Blair and I were introduced at school he wasn't paying attention and heard it wrong. He called me 'Richard' for quite a while. I thought it was funny so didn't bother to correct him and, when he was around, my friends went along with it. It got to be quite a joke. He'd still be calling me Richard today, if someone, not in on the joke, hadn't heard him and asked what was going on," he finished with a chuckle.

"I can see that happening," she smiled, looking at them both.

Carolyn had grown up with Blair Thompson, knew him well, and wasn't the least bit surprised he got a name wrong. He could be very self-absorbed at times. Their families had known each other for years, and the two had spent time together several years ago, but the courtship was short-lived. Despite their failed romance, Blair continued to ask her to marry him whenever he saw her. She would laugh and turn him down, but because he only wanted what he couldn't have, he wasn't put off by her refusals and continued to propose, at every opportunity.

Even back then, she knew he was a poor choice for a husband. Blair was always looking for the next shiny object, be it a toy, girl, or anything else that struck his fancy. It never took long for him to get bored and move on to the next thing that caught his eye. If she had accepted his proposal, she was sure he'd have been stunned and done everything in his power to get out of it.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Blair asked.

"We were introduced a few minutes ago. Miss Williams has honored me by agreeing to a dance."

"Robert, old man, don't get any ideas," Blair said jokingly, but his eyes weren't smiling. "She's mine."

Robert Muir laughed, but Carolyn was a bit put off by Blair's remark, and the look on her face let him know she was not happy with him.

"Miss Williams, I do believe this is our dance," he remarked bowing to her, ignoring her irritation.

"So it is, Mr. Thompson."

Blair took Carolyn's hand to escort her to the dance floor and looked at the young Mr. Muir.

"I'll see you later, 'Richard'" he called over his shoulder, and swept his partner away.

XXXXX

Carolyn was having a wonderful time. She was a carefree young woman who loved dancing and spending time with her friends, and this evening was no different. Her card was full, with only an occasional break to rest, and she delighted in dancing with the varied array of young men. Some, like Blair, she had known for years; others she knew slightly, or had just met, but she welcomed the opportunity to broaden her circle of acquaintances.

When it was time for her dance with Robert Muir, he arrived promptly, bowed grandly to her, and claimed his turn.

"Miss Williams, may I?" he asked holding out his hand.

She nodded her assent, and he led her to the floor with the others. He was a good dancer, and they talked about mutual friends, as much as they could. Carolyn enjoyed his company and, when the music stopped, he returned her to her party.

Her mother's oldest sister was her chaperone that evening. Mrs. Rotenbury, with several friends, accompanied her twin daughters, Hazel and Harriet, along with Carolyn, to the ball. Her cousins, and their mother, were sitting together as the couple approached.

Carolyn introduced her Aunt Hortense and cousins to Mr. Muir. The twins were atwitter with excitement as they met the young man. After the usual small talk, Robert asked Miss Williams if he could call on her the following week. Deferring to her aunt, and obtaining her permission with a nod, the young woman agreed.

XXXXX

Robert Muir's first call on Carolyn Williams, and her family, was the beginning of the young man's crusade to sweep the banker's daughter off her feet. Over the next three months, he showered her with his attentions – walks in the park, flowers, gifts – anything he could think of to win her over and gain the approval of her family.

He presented himself to her parents as the ideal suitor, complimenting Mrs. Williams at every turn and stroking Mr. Williams' ego whenever he could. The object of his pursuit didn't stand a chance against his onslaught. It didn't take long before Carolyn – and her parents – were won over.

The reality was Robert's father decided it was time for his son to settle down. He was being groomed to eventually take over the family business, and as Ralph Muir's only heir, and future president of the Muir Company, he was expected to marry well and start a family. His father believed marriage was essential to making his son appear honest, upright, and trustworthy to their existing and potential clients.

The son and heir had no interest in getting married. He was far too busy enjoying himself with any woman he could talk into bed. The last thing he wanted was a wife and children. Robert couldn't imagine having to come home to the same woman every night or having to deal with the mess and annoyance of babies. If it weren't for his father's insistence, he would have done his best to bed Carolyn Williams and moved on, but he knew better than to go against Ralph Muir's wishes.

His parents didn't think much of the Williams girl. His father did think she was a "pretty little thing" but didn't like the independent streak he noticed in her on occasion. Her father's banking connections and the family's social standing are what tipped the scale for him. Ralph Muir put his doubts aside because he knew his family's personal and business connections would be greatly improved by the marriage. He believed a Muir/Williams union would provide his company with the backing of one of the largest banks in the state – thanks to Bradford Williams – and the expansion he was planning would be helped immensely. Robert's mother, Marjorie, didn't care about any of that. She simply believed the Williams girl was not good enough for her 'Bobby.'

After discussing the situation with his father one last time, Robert finally gave in. He agreed that with her grace, beauty, and father's connections – especially those connections – Carolyn Williams would make the perfect wife for a man of his stature. The elder Muir strongly advised his son to stop wasting time and propose to the girl as soon as possible.

While the Williams' liked Robert, they thought things were moving too fast and discussed their concerns with Carolyn. They felt there were other very nice young men, whose families they knew well, she should consider before settling down. They even mentioned giving Blair Thompson another chance. After all, the young man was always asking her to marry him. Carolyn was not interested in their suggestion to slow down. She was adamant that she loved Robert and couldn't possibly consider anyone else. So, despite their doubts, they gave their consent. Brad and Emily consoled themselves by reasoning the traditional year-long engagement would give the young couple plenty of time to get to know each other properly before taking their vows.

After conferring with both sets of parents, Robert and Carolyn set the wedding date for August 21, 1859. The ceremony would take place at the First Presbyterian Church on Washington Square, and the wedding and reception would be the social event of the season. Both mothers were determined to make it so.

XXXXX

Preparations began immediately, but it was not an easy process. The bride's mother, Emily, and the groom's mother, Marjorie, had their own ideas of what the wedding and reception should be like. The two women agreed on very little and didn't consider what Carolyn and Robert might want, at all. Each, in their own way, wanted to make the wedding an extravaganza that would be the benchmark for all society weddings.

As the plans progressed, Carolyn began to dread the spectacle their wedding was becoming, not to mention the drama it was creating. There was nothing but tension at home because of the conflicts between her mother and Robert's. In addition to that challenge, the young woman never liked drawing attention to herself, and this 'event' was going to do just that – in a very big way.

Robert had never been opposed to free publicity or being the center of attention. He loved basking in the limelight – he felt he deserved it. He was Robert Muir after all.

A few weeks after the families agreed on the date, he discovered it wasn't in his best interest to draw that kind of attention to himself. He received word that an indiscretion he'd had, with the sister of one of the company's employees, resulted in an unexpected complication. It was the last thing he wanted to hear. If word got out, he knew it would negatively impact him personally, socially and, most importantly, professionally. A long engagement, and headline making society wedding, no longer appealed to him. If Carolyn's 'prim and proper' parents found out, they would never allow her to marry him and other 'society' families would feel the same way. All the plans he and his father had would fall apart, and he did not want to face Ralph Muir if that happened.

When the elder Muir learned of his son's dalliance, Robert received a severe reprimand for being so careless, and playing too close to home. Having had similar experiences himself, his father advised his son on the best way to make the whole issue disappear; getting rid of the baby was the quick and easy way out. He gave his son an address, not in the best section of Philadelphia, and told him to take the girl there to have it taken care of.

When the young woman rejected the idea, both men were livid. Robert tried to change her mind, but she absolutely refused. She'd heard the horror stories about girls who found themselves in her situation, and she didn't want to have anything to do with their solution. When her brother found out what the Muirs were trying to do, he threatened to expose the family's dirty little secret.

The elder Muir reluctantly agreed to pay off the girl, straight away, to stay ahead of the gossip. The possibility of the situation becoming public knowledge was too risky. He promoted her brother, with a hefty pay increase, and quickly moved him, and the rest of his family, to the Muir Company's operations in Newark, New Jersey. He didn't want anything to get in the way of his careless son's marriage to the Williams girl, deciding the boy needed to get married - and quickly. He ordered Robert to convince the silly girl to elope. Following his father's command, he promptly initiated a campaign to do just that.

Carolyn was confused by her fiancé's sudden change of heart and, although the idea held some appeal, she put him off. She knew how much the traditional engagement period, and society wedding, meant to her parents – especially her mother – and wanted to honor their wishes, but Robert didn't relent. He continued to push his agenda and, when he thought he saw a crack in her resolve, he became even more tenacious.

Unwittingly, both mothers played into his hands. The wedding plans continued to get bigger and more extravagant, and Carolyn realized they were getting completely out of hand. When an appeal to her mother to scale things back failed, she finally gave in to Robert's persistent pressure and agreed to an elopement. She just wanted to get the wedding over with and avoid the show their mothers were planning.

Robert Muir and Carolyn Williams, with two witnesses, went to a judge outside of the city and were quietly married October 14, 1858.


	2. Chapter 2

The first year of their marriage was everything the young bride dreamed it would be. She and Robert were happy and, despite not having a society wedding, they were at the top of the informal Philadelphia social registry. The position, and attention it brought, didn't mean anything to Carolyn, but the elevated status pleased Robert, so she was happy for his sake.

Their daughter, Candace Elizabeth, was born a few weeks after their first anniversary. The baby was named after Robert's paternal grandmother, but he hadn't bothered to consult his wife. He told her what he'd named her, after the baby's name was registered. Carolyn called their daughter Candy, believing 'Candace' was too formal for their bundle of joy. Her parents were relieved and thrilled at the arrival of their healthy little 'Candy.'" The Muirs turned up their noses at the nickname, and refused to use it, believing the name was too common for a Muir grandchild. Despite her being named after his mother, Ralph's disappointment that Candace wasn't a boy was obvious, and he blamed his son's wife for that failure.

Carolyn fell easily into her new role and doted on her blonde haired, blue eyed little one. Robert kept his distance. She suspected he, like his father, was disappointed the baby wasn't a boy. He didn't say anything specifically, it was the impression she got from his behavior. She thought he would eventually warm up to their new addition, but he took no interest in the baby at all. He considered the care and feeding of their daughter the responsibility of her mother alone.

XXXXX

Candy was sixteen months old when Carolyn began to recognize the signs that she was with child again. Wanting to be sure, she waited another month before sharing the news with Robert. When she did tell him, his reaction was not at all what she expected. He said all the right things, but something was off. His eyes didn't match his words. They almost appeared flat, uninterested – even annoyed. His continued lack of interest in Candy, and his reaction to her latest news, worried Carolyn, but she convinced herself she was imagining things and began making preparations for the new baby.

As the months passed, her figure expanded, but being petite, she didn't put on any excess pounds, it was all baby weight. Robert feigned interest in their 'son' – he was confident it was a boy this time – but she still thought something wasn't right. He never talked about the baby, unless she brought up the subject, and he was spending more time away from the family. When he _was_ home, he didn't pay much attention to his wife or daughter. Lately, if he spoke to Carolyn, it was only in a perfunctory manner.

Finally admitting her concern to herself, Carolyn worked up the courage to speak to him about her fears.

"You're imagining things," he replied unpleasantly. "Of course, I'm excited about the baby, especially if you give me a boy this time. I'm not here a lot because I'm busy at work, that's all!" He raised his voice almost to shouting. "You being in 'the family way' is not easy for me, you know. Look at you! You're fat, you're tired, irritable, needy, and suspicious about every little thing I do, or say. When I come home, Candace is always in the way, making noise, and demanding your attention. Is it any wonder I prefer to spend more time away from here?"

His disparaging remarks were like a slap in the face. Refusing to let him see the affect his words had on her, she left him in the parlor without saying a word. On her way upstairs, she heard the front door slam as he left the house.

A few minutes later, sitting in the rocker, next to the crib, her hand caressed the baby she was carrying, while her toddler slept nearby. With tears running down her cheeks, Carolyn wondered what she was going to do. Her husband left no doubt of his true feelings about her, and their growing family.

XXXXX

She saw little of Robert the next few weeks, but when he did return, his conduct was much improved. He apologized to her for his atrocious behavior, blamed it on pressure at the office, and begged her forgiveness. He made a point to be home in the evenings and began giving his wife the attention and consideration she had been accustomed to earlier in their marriage. She didn't know what brought about the change but was relieved things were no longer as stressful as they had become. She was no fool, though. He had destroyed any trust she had in him.

Unbeknownst to Carolyn, Ralph Muir had gotten wind of his son's latest indiscretion and put his foot down. He threatened to reduce Robert's salary if he didn't keep his fly buttoned and play the role of the good husband and father. The Muir Company was negotiating a major expansion, and Brad Williams' bank was handling the financing. The elder Muir did not want anything to interfere with those plans. If they fell through, it would cost the business hundreds of thousands of dollars, if not millions.

Even though Robert was treating her better, and spending more time at home, Carolyn still found herself saddened and concerned by her husband's indifference toward their children. His attitude made her feel as if he'd be much happier without them. Could a father really not be interested in his own child because she was a girl? Would his behavior be any different if the new baby were a boy? How much worse would it get if the baby was another girl? She wanted answers but was afraid to talk to him. She knew it wouldn't take much to throw their lives into turmoil again. So, the balancing act she maintained every day continued.

A short time later, things changed in quick succession on several fronts. Robert deemed they needed a bigger house to show off their increasing affluence. By this time, she was used to his inflated ego and need to feel important. Moving was the last thing on her mind, but she didn't want to rock the boat, so they moved to a bigger house, in a more prestigious neighborhood. Then, after they were barely settled, her confinement began to prove far more difficult than the first. Carolyn had several false alarms, with contractions in her sixth month, and was ordered to bed by her doctor. She wouldn't be able to care for Candy, or herself. They were going to have to hire someone to come in to help take care of their toddler, and the bedridden mother-to-be.


	3. Chapter 3

When Martha Grant came to work for the young Muir family, their little girl was twenty-one months old, bright as a button, and simply adorable. From what Martha could gather, Robert Muir worked for his father and was being groomed to take over the family business. It had something to do with steam power, and the industry - their business specifically - was taking off. She was hired to care for the little girl and Mrs. Muir, who was having a difficult confinement. She was also expected to help out in any other way she could.

Although she had been hired as a servant, the older woman and young mother took to each other right away, and their relationship quickly grew into friendship. The addition of Martha to the household was truly a blessing for Carolyn. She never discussed the details of her marriage with her new friend, but she was no longer alone.

Robert paid no attention to the budding friendship between the two women. However, his parents were appalled when they observed the camaraderie between their daughter-in-law and the hired help. They couldn't imagine being so casual with a servant.

XXXXX

Despite being bedridden for the last three months of her confinement, Carolyn gave birth to a full term, healthy, baby boy days before Candy's second birthday. Jonathan Bradford Muir had coloring very similar to his sister's - blond hair, blue eyes – and the same sweet disposition.

Robert wanted to name his son Robert Ralph, Jr. but Carolyn wouldn't have it. He named 'Candace' without consulting her, so she was naming their son - period. Her husband considered making an issue of it, but recognized he didn't care enough to argue, so didn't.

When her in-laws came to see the new 'son and heir' for the first time, they had to wait because Carolyn was feeding the baby. When they were finally allowed in the room, they were shocked to learn Candace had been sitting on the bed with her mother while her brother was being nursed. They immediately began to criticize their daughter-in-law.

"My dear, do you really think it's proper for Candace to witness such a display?" her mother-in-law questioned.

Carolyn acted as if she hadn't heard the comment.

"Martha, would you take Candy to the nursery, please?" she asked the woman who had become her friend and right hand.

"Yes, ma'am. Come along, sweetheart."

Once the 'hired help' and their granddaughter left the room, the Muirs started back in on their son's wife.

"You should have hired a wet nurse. Why did you employ an older woman to care for the children? You should have gotten someone younger who could feed the baby as well." Ralph criticized.

"Candace really shouldn't be exposed such things," Marjorie added.

Robert, who came in with his parents, said nothing in defense of his wife. When his father studied him for an answer, he simply shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes to imply he had tried, but he couldn't make the 'little woman' see sense.

Carolyn, used to the disapproval of her in-laws, Ralph, in particular, ignored what they were saying and focused on her son. She wasn't the least bit surprised by her husband's response, or lack thereof. She was piqued by his failure to defend her, but her anger showed only in her eyes. She was not going to give any of the Muirs the satisfaction of seeing her lose control of her emotions.

XXXXX

Martha never heard Mrs. Muir say a disparaging word about her husband or in-laws, but the older woman didn't miss much. She would have had to have been deaf, and blind, not to notice how Robert Muir's parents treated their daughter-in-law. She knew if her late husband's parents, or anyone else for that matter, had treated her the way the Muirs treated their daughter-in-law, her Jeremiah would have straightened them out in no uncertain terms. Young Mrs. Muir was a wisp of a girl, but Martha believed she had the strength of ten men in that petite frame, for all the abuse she shouldered from the Muir family.


	4. Chapter 4

Several years went by and, unfortunately for Carolyn, not much changed in her relationship with her husband. If anything, things had gotten worse. Robert no longer bothered with the pretense of being an interested participant in their marriage, or family. She finally accepted there was nothing she could have done to make life with him any better, unless she'd never married him in the first place. As unhappy as she was, if she had the chance, she knew she wouldn't change a thing. Even though Robert Muir was a poor excuse for a husband and father, he had given her Candy and Jonathan, and they were worth anything she had to go through.

Her new-found understanding came when she received a letter in the post, earlier that week, from a Miss Bowling. She didn't know the woman, but the name was familiar. She couldn't remember exactly where she'd heard it, but thought it involved a piece of gossip she'd overheard at a social event some time ago. Two women were whispering about an unfortunate woman whose husband was blatantly cheating on her with Rebecca Bowling, but before Carolyn could glean more than the woman's name, the women saw her standing nearby and walked away.

In the letter, Miss Bowling wrote that she and Robert had been 'together' for years. He had promised her over and over again he would leave his wife and children to marry her, insisting he only married Carolyn because his father forced him to for business reasons. The elder Muir convinced his son that Brad Williams' business connections would be very good for the Muir Company, and marrying into that family was an opportunity that couldn't be missed.

The woman admitted she had been a fool to believe him. Robert always found an excuse not to leave his family. _'Either you were with child, something was wrong with one of the children, or a big business deal would fall apart if he left you,'_ she wrote. She then went on to explain how she had recently discovered she was not the only woman Robert Muir was giving those same excuses to, and she implied Candace and Jonathan had several half siblings, ranging in age from two to eight, scattered around Philadelphia and as far north as Newark.

A calm resolve fell over Carolyn when she finished the letter. She returned it to its envelope and put it safely away. She didn't know what she would do but thought it prudent to save it. Since her son's birth, she'd resigned herself to what the rest of her life would be like. She knew women who had absentee husbands, and they seemed to get on well, but it wasn't what she'd expected for herself. Perhaps this letter would provide a way out.

XXXXX

After thinking things over for a few days, Carolyn decided to finally talk with her parents about what she had learned, and the mess her life really was. She had never shared with them how her happy marriage had been a sham, almost from the beginning. Over the years, there were several times she thought they suspected things weren't as she made them out to be, but they never said anything, so she didn't either. After having been so insistent on marrying Robert, and then eloping while they were planning the society wedding of the year, she knew they had been hurt more than she ever intended. In hindsight, she was embarrassed by her behavior and didn't believe she deserved the support she knew they would give her, had she asked.

After lunch Friday, she told Martha she was going out and would be back in several hours. She knew her father would get home shortly after two, and with the Bowling letter safely in her pocket, she set out for her parent's house. She wanted them both to be there so she wouldn't have to explain her failed marriage more than once.

When she arrived at her childhood home, she was welcomed with a crushing hug from Bridget. The housekeeper, who had worked for her parent's since Carolyn was a little girl, was like family. Her mother heard her daughter's voice in the entryway and hurried out to greet her.

"Carolyn, what a wonderful surprise!"

"Hello, Mother. I hope you don't mind me stopping by."

"Of course, we don't mind, dear. This is your home. You know you are always welcome here."

"I was hoping to talk with you and Daddy," she explained, refusing to give into the desire to fall into her mother's reassuring arms.

Emily was startled by her daughter referring to her father as 'Daddy,' but she recovered quickly. Carolyn only reverted to that endearment when she was distressed.

"He'd love to see you. Come into the parlor, dear. He's in here reading the paper and enjoying his cigar."

The two women walked into the room, and Carolyn was immediately drawn into a hug by her father. Having kept up a brave face for too long, her resolve collapsed, and she broke into tears.

"Now, now," her startled father comforted her. "Things can't be that bad. Come, sit down and tell us what's wrong, sweetheart."

"Oh, Daddy, you don't know . . ."

He led her to the sofa where she sat down with her mother. He met his wife's eyes with concern, and then did what most father's do when it came to a distressed daughter - he entrusted her to his wife.

"Dear, why don't you pour Carolyn a glass of sherry to help her compose herself?" Emily suggested.

He brought the sherry over to her and sat down on the other side of his wife. He wanted to get to the bottom of whatever had upset their daughter so.

"Now, tell us what's wrong, and what we can do to help."

Carolyn reached in the pocket of her dress and handed the letter to her mother.

"You should read this first."

Emily opened the letter and held it so she and Brad could read it together. When they finished, she wrapped their daughter in her arms.

"Oh, my darling girl."

Brad regarded his daughter with more control than he knew he had in him.

"When did you get this?"

"It came in the post Monday," she replied as she pulled herself out of her mother's embrace, and sat up straight, drying her tears.

"Does Robert know about the letter?" He asked.

"If he does, he didn't hear it from me. He hasn't been home in over a week."

"Is he out of town?" her mother asked, surprised that Carolyn hadn't seen her husband for so long.

"Mother, I really couldn't say. I just don't know. I'm the last person he would share his schedule with."

"Honey, why don't you start at the beginning, and tell us exactly what's been going on," her father asked. "We suspected you weren't happy, but you didn't say anything, and . . . well, we didn't want to interfere."

So, Carolyn told them everything, from her initial suspicions after Candy was born, to the letter that finally pushed her to action, and everything in between. Her parents remained quiet, asking questions only for clarification until she finished.

They were both shocked that she had been dealing with this kind of treatment from her husband and hadn't come to them.

Reading the look on their faces, Carolyn answered the unasked question feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you before now. I've been so embarrassed and humiliated by it all. Except for the children, my life is a mess, and I only have myself to blame."

"YOU are most certainly not to blame!" Brad nearly shouted. "It's that slick, conniving, Robert 'just like his father' Muir that is to blame." Her dad stood and began pacing the room before continuing. "Since you and Robert married, I've learned more than I care to know about Ralph Muir, and it seems 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' in that family. Once I really got to know the father, I hoped the son took after his mother and, when you didn't say anything, I assumed that was the case. Obviously, it's not! Honey, I'm so sorry we didn't talk with you when we thought you were unhappy."

"Oh, Daddy, there was no way for you to know."

"We should have realized and insisted you talk to us . . ." he began to argue before dropping it. ". . . but enough of that for now. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"You and the children should move in with us, immediately," her mother decided, without hesitation.

"No, Mother. I can't do that. Robert may not care about our children, but Ralph and Marjorie do. I have to protect Candy and Jonathan from them too. I won't run the risk of the Muirs taking the children away from me."

"We will never let that happen!" her father assured her with fire in his eyes. "If they even THINK of trying to take Candy and Jonathan away, I'll bring Robert Muir, his father, and the Muir Company down faster than it takes me to smoke this cigar." He paced back and forth again and finally looked back at his daughter. "Honey, will you leave this letter with me?"

"Of course, Daddy. I'd rather it stay in your safe keeping."

"Good. Give me a few days. Based on what you've told us, there is no doubt what's written in this letter is true, but we may need to confirm it somehow. What you need is a good Philadelphia lawyer, and I know some of the best in town. Let me ask around to find the expert in this field," he said. "We'll invite him here for dinner so we can all talk. It will appear to be a social engagement, not a business meeting, and no one will be the wiser. The worst thing we could do right now is show our hand to the Muirs. Carolyn, don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't, Daddy. Thank you. I wish I had come to you both sooner," she told them as she stood to leave.

"Can you stay for supper?" Her mother asked.

"No, Mother, but thank you. I've got to get back. Martha is keeping an eye on the children, but we've been short staffed at the house lately and she's been doing more than her share of the cleaning and cooking, in addition to helping me with Candy and Jonathan. I need to get back to give her a hand."

"Well, we'll expect you and the children to come over for a visit soon," Emily said as she hugged her.

"Don't you worry about a thing, honey. We'll take care of this together. You're not alone anymore," he embraced her warmly and kissed her on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Martha had noticed an immediate change in her employer's demeanor since Mrs. Muir returned from her outing Friday. She was more relaxed and at ease - like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The housekeeper knew the Muir marriage was not a happy one. The atmosphere was always strained and chilly on the rare occasions Mr. Muir was in the house. Carolyn did everything she could to minimize the negativity his sporadic presence had on the children but, when he was home, it could get very vocal and very loud.

That Sunday, the weather was unseasonably warm for early March, so Mrs. Muir and Martha took the children to the park, and they spent several hours picnicking and playing. It was a wonderfully carefree day for everyone. Later, after a light supper, Carolyn took the children upstairs to tuck them in and read them a story. Even though Candy was already reading, she and Jonathan loved the quiet, snuggle time with their mom before going to sleep.

The children were asleep, and the house was quiet, when Robert Muir made an unexpected appearance. Carolyn was reading in the parlor when he came into the room. Instead of his usual indifferent attitude, he actually greeted his wife in a civil manner.

"Good evening, dear."

"Robert," she replied, acknowledging his presence. She presented an appearance of indifference, but inside she was fighting panic.

"I have to take the train to New York on business tomorrow. I just came by to get a few things. I should be back late Friday."

"Is there anything you need me to help you with?" she asked turning her eyes back to her book.

"No, I know where everything is," he replied, wondering about his wife's manner.

"Will you be sleeping here tonight?" she asked, still staring at her book.

"No. I wouldn't want to bother you. I'll get my things and leave you to your reading," he remarked curtly and went upstairs.

Once he left the room, Carolyn closed her book and forced her breathing to return to normal. _'Why do I let him get to me like this, and why did he bother telling me about his travel plans? He hasn't done that in ages._ _I hope he hasn't heard about the letter,'_ she wondered. _'Well, I can't concern myself with him now. He's not worth it anymore, and I don't think he ever was.'_

She was relieved fifteen minutes later when she heard the front door slam as he left the house.

XXXXX

On Tuesday, a note arrived from Emily Williams inviting her daughter and son-in-law for dinner Thursday night. Obviously, her father had found the right attorney, and the meeting was arranged. She shook her head and smiled when she read how her mother closed her letter, _'My darling girl, it has been far too long since your father and I have spent any time with you and Robert. We look forward to seeing you both.'_

The dutiful daughter wrote her reply as she would have under normal circumstances. She explained that, unfortunately, Robert was in New York this week and would be unable to attend, but she would love to come and spend time with them.

XXXXX

The next morning, a distracted Ralph Muir came to the house and asked to see Mrs. Muir. Martha showed him into the parlor to wait.

Carolyn was in the nursery playing with the children. Their laughter could be heard as the housekeeper climbed the stairs. Reaching the room, she knocked as she opened the door.

"Mrs. Muir, your father-in-law would like to speak to you. He's waiting in the parlor."

"Thank you, Martha. Please tell him I'll be down shortly."

Carolyn gathered herself mentally to see what Ralph wanted. After Robert's behavior Sunday night, and now this, she was concerned her father-in-law may have learned of her father's inquiries. He never came to the house on his own, and he never came to talk to her. He barely spoke to her at all, unless it was to criticize her about one thing or another. Her father had been right. The apple didn't fall too far from the tree in the Muir family, but she was determined to see it stopped before it impacted her children.

XXXXX

"Hello, Ralph. It's nice to see you this morning," she said, walking into the parlor. "Martha, would you put the tea on, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said as she turned to leave the room.

"That won't be necessary, Elizabeth. I won't be staying long," Ralph told the housekeeper.

"Very well, Mr. Johnson," Martha replied to Mr. Muir, who couldn't be bothered to remember her name. She was a woman who could give as well as she got. "Can I get you anything, Mrs. Muir?"

"No, thank you."

Martha left them alone and closed the door. Carolyn waited expectantly for Ralph to speak, or bluster on about some fault of hers but, for the first time since she met the man, he appeared unsure of himself.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, when he made no effort to speak.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Robert . . . Robert was killed yesterday.

"What? That can't be!" she exclaimed. Ralph, expecting her to become hysterical, took her arm and guided her to a seat.

Carolyn didn't wail or faint, but she did let him lead her to the sofa. She took a moment to collect herself. A feeling of loss, for the life she and Robert should have had, unexpectedly overwhelmed her and tears sprang to her eyes. When she composed herself, she looked at Ralph, who had seated himself next to her.

"How did it happen?" she asked, still stunned but in control of her emotions.

"There was an explosion," Ralph said, still in shock himself. "You knew he had to go to New York Monday, on business?"

"Yes, he told me Sunday night before he left."

"He went to inspect a steam boiler he'd sold to a plant outside New York City. We finished the installation last month, but they were having problems with it. The owners insisted Robert come to meet with them, personally. They wanted him to inspect the boiler and tell them what we were going to do to correct the problem." Ralph seemed lost as he commented, "Robert doesn't . . . didn't . . . know anything about the installation of boilers, or how they worked. He just knew they did."

She reached for her father-in-law's hand and covered it with her own, to comfort this man who had lost his only child. The compassionate act took him by surprise, but he put his hand over hers and grasped it lightly before continuing.

"According to the plant officials, Robert and the lead installer went to the facility yesterday to investigate the problem. While they were there, the boiler exploded. It completely demolished the building. A dozen people were killed instantly, and Robert . . . our Bobby was one of them."

"Oh, Ralph," she said, more in sympathy for him then for herself.

He patted her hand to comfort her, thinking she was expressing her own sorrow, and Carolyn accepted his rare show of compassion toward her.

"How is Marjorie?" she asked him.

"She collapsed when she heard the news and, when she came to, she was inconsolable. I had to call the doctor, and he gave her something to make her sleep. We don't know what to expect when she wakes."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Carolyn asked him.

"No, but thank you for offering. Her sister is with her now. Is there anything we can do for you? Would you like me to tell the children?" Ralph offered.

"Thank you, but no, I'll tell them," she replied, before asking, "What will we do about the funeral arrangements?"

"I'm leaving for New York later today . . . to bring Bobby home. Kirk and Nice will handle the funeral."

"Do I need to get clothes together for Robert to be laid out in?" she asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. Yes, I guess we will need something."

"I'll have everything ready by the time you get back. Unless you'd rather I get them now?"

"No, I'll collect them tomorrow. You're going to have your hands full with Candace and Jonathan." As he stood to leave, he took her hands and said, "Carolyn, you're being very brave. Please let us know if there is anything we can for you or the children."

"Thank you, Ralph. I will."

The beaten man left, leaving his son's widow to contemplate how to tell her children the father – who never had time for them – would never have time for them.

The next few days were a blur. The children cried when told their father was dead, but the young mother knew they didn't really understand. They had lost their father, but they had never had him to lose.

The house was draped in mourning – inside and out. The shutters on the house were closed and tied with black ribbon, and the door was adorned as well. Inside, the drapes were drawn, the clocks stopped, and mirrors covered. Carolyn couldn't help but feel the rituals of death made things worse for everyone.

The funeral was well attended by Philadelphia's elite, and they paid their respects to the deceased and his family. Whether he was liked or not, Robert Muir's funeral was the place to be and to be seen. They said all the right things, to all the right people and, amongst themselves, pitied the beautiful young widow left to raise two small children alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Carolyn was stunned by the sudden loss of her husband but, as reality set in, she pulled herself together. Things around the house seemed unchanged, as Robert hadn't been around much before his death anyway. The atmosphere had actually improved without the underlying strain of their deteriorating marriage.

Several weeks after the funeral, Ralph and Marjorie Muir came to the house to speak with their daughter-in-law. The conversation was one she didn't see coming. She welcomed them into the parlor, and once they were settled, her father-in-law lowered the boom.

"With Bobby gone, there will have to be some changes around here."

"Ralph, what are you talking about? The children and I should be fine, at least for a little while. We may have to sell the house and move into something more modest, but we should be all right," she told him.

"My dear, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Robert did not own this house. The Muir Company owns it, and it will have to go. Your house, and all other extraneous properties the company has, will have to be sold. The money will go to pay off those who want to sue us because of the explosion. We have to do it to save the business."

Carolyn was momentarily speechless. Even from the grave, her husband continued to diminish her self-confidence and any feeling of security she had for herself and their children.

"Robert never said a word. I assumed he bought the house for us," she stammered, not believing what she'd been told.

"We're sorry dear," her mother-in-law replied, "But we do have a solution for you and the children. We would like the three of you to move in with us."

"Yes, our house is too big for just us, and some day it will be all yours," Ralph explained.

She didn't know what to say. She stared at her in-laws and contemplated their offer for a moment.

"Please say yes," Marjorie implored.

"Marjorie, Ralph – I appreciate your offer but, I'm sure you understand, I need time to take all of this in. There's a lot to consider," she explained. "Can you tell me how long we have before the house will have to be sold?"

"I'd like to sell it as soon as possible but, I suppose, I could give you six months," he reluctantly admitted.

"Thank you. I'll let you know when I've decided what to do."

As she saw them to the door, for the first time since Robert's death, the young widow was concerned about what she and the children would do without him.

XXXXX

Over dinner with her parents a few days later, Carolyn shared what the Muirs told her about her house, and their offer for her and the children to move in with them. The conversation with Brad and Emily was almost identical to the one she had with Ralph and Marjorie. Her mother and father insisted she move back home to live with them. Their house was too big for the two of them and someday, it would all be hers anyway. Her response to their offer was the same she had given her in-laws – she needed time to take it all in, that there was a lot to consider, and she would let them know when she made her decision.

XXXXX

The six-month time frame Ralph Muir agreed to, was dwindling quickly. As she examined her family's financial situation for the first time, Carolyn realized she didn't have a lot of choices. If the bank records she reviewed were any indication, Robert had not been a very good steward of the family's money. It seems her charming husband spent most of his earnings keeping up appearances, entertaining, supporting his bevy of women, and who knew what else. He made large cash withdraws monthly and apparently didn't see the need to put anything away for a rainy day. There was a small amount of savings, but that wouldn't last long. As Robert's widow, the only income she could count on was a small pension provided by the Muir Company. It would continue for the rest of her life, or until she re-married. Even with that, she and the children would not be able to live independently. She correctly deduced, Ralph set up her pension that way to control her and the children.

Finally, after considering every possible option, Carolyn knew she would have to accept her parent's offer to move back into her childhood home. The idea didn't appeal to her, but there was no way she was going to move in with Ralph and Marjorie Muir. She could tolerate her mother-in-law, most of the time, but her domineering father-in-law was very hard to take on a short-term basis. She didn't want to know what it was like to deal him every day, and she definitely didn't want him to have that kind of influence over her children. It was patently obvious Jonathan was their favorite, simply because he was a boy, and she wasn't going to allow them to slight Candy in any way. Her own parents may be overprotective and interfering at times, but she knew they loved her children equally. Neither child would ever question the love and attention they showered on them.

XXXXX

When Carolyn and the children moved into the Williams' home in September, Martha came with them to help with Candy and Jonathan and do the cooking for the family. Brad and Emily were thrilled to have them there, but it didn't take long for Carolyn to realize they wanted to take over her life.

When she was growing up, her parents had always been overprotective but, when she married, they stepped back to allow her to adjust to being Mrs. Robert Muir. Now, after the dismal failure of her marriage, and the financial situation her husband left her in, her parents believed they knew what was best in all things. Whether it related to her meager finances or the children's upbringing, they thought they knew better. Nothing their daughter said, or did, made a difference in the way they treated her.

As six months stretched into a year, and a year into almost two, Carolyn became increasingly frustrated. Between her parents, in-laws, and, even her unmarried cousins telling her what to do, and how to raise her children, she began to feel like a child herself. The fact that she was a grown woman, who had run her own home, held no sway with any of them. She needed something to change but had no idea what it could be.

There were only two realistic options available to her as a widow with young children and very little income. She could stay with her parents or, now that her mourning period was over, she could marry again. A marriage of convenience held no attraction to her. She would marry for love, or not at all. After the disappointment of her marriage, she doubted she'd ever put herself through that again. The children had to be her top priority and doing what was best for them was more important to her than her own sense of worth. Knowing they were loved and cared for would have to be all she needed.

It wasn't until late spring an idea came to her as a possible solution to her uncomfortable situation. It presented itself from an unlikely source – the postal service.

XXXXX

Her mother came from a large family, most of whom were still in the area. Her youngest brother, Claymore, was the only one who had moved away, and it had been years since he'd been in Philadelphia to visit the family. At least once a year, Emily wrote to her brother to invite him home for a visit. He'd left the city years ago to find his fortune and, after bouncing around New England for a few years, settled in the small coastal town of Schooner Bay, Maine. With a business partner, he'd become very successful and held an interest in several different enterprises; property management being his primary, and most lucrative, concern.

Brad Williams always referred to his brother-in-law as that 'first class miser' and never understood how his wife, her brother, and their other siblings came from the same parents. They were all as different as night and day. He knew he had the best of the bunch and thanked God every day for the life they shared together.

When Claymore's reply finally arrived, her mother shared the letter with her daughter. Reading it, Carolyn didn't think anything of it, at first. She hadn't seen her uncle since she was a little girl, so it wasn't as if she knew or missed him. As she finished the letter, something caught her eye, and she read it again. She realized she was holding, in her hand, a chance to get out of, what had become, an intolerable situation with her parents.

The letter, in part, read, _'My Dear Sister – While I would enjoy seeing you, and spending time with the family, it is not possible right now. Since Marley's death last year, the work continues to pile up, and I am woefully behind in the books. I cannot be away from the office right now and honestly don't know when I will be able leave for an extended period of time. Good help is so very hard to find in this small community.'_

' _That's it!'_ Carolyn thought. _'I'll write to Uncle and offer to come to Maine to assist with his accounts. It could be the fresh start we need.'_

Without saying anything to her parents, she explained her idea to Martha and asked if she would be willing to move to Maine with them. When her friend agreed, Carolyn wrote to her Uncle Claymore with her proposition. It was weeks before his response arrived, but to her delight, he wrote back agreeing the four of them could move in with him, provided she worked for him at the office, and Martha took care of his house. He would pay them both, but since he was providing room and board, it wouldn't be much. Obviously, he was living up to the family's opinion of him and couldn't pass on an offer of cheap labor.

Once the arrangements had been worked out with him, she told her parents of her plans. She, Martha, and the children would be moving to Maine to live with her uncle. In exchange, he would get an office clerk, cook, and housekeeper, and though they would both be paid, he would spend very little money in the process.

Brad Williams was outraged. He knew Claymore for the skinflint he was and immediately wrote a scathing letter to his brother-in-law. Her father was concerned about his family's well-being. Her mother had her own doubts about her brother but, while she did consider Claymore's reputation, she truly didn't want her daughter and grandchildren moving so far away.

The weeks prior to the family leaving, arguments against the fatherless family leaving the security of the Williams' home fell on deaf ears. Carolyn was determined to go, and when her uncle surprisingly refused her father's demands, for the first time in a long time, she felt in control of her life. She and the children, with Martha's help, were going to make a new start and nothing anyone said could change her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2**

" **A New Start"**

It took a while to coordinate the family's move. The young woman, who had lived her entire life in the thriving city of Philadelphia, didn't realize it could be so complicated, but the travel and shipping arrangements were finally confirmed. Despite continued protests from her parents, threats from her in-laws, and uninvited advice from her extended family, Carolyn Muir, her children, and her housekeeper, cook, and good friend, Martha, left the big city for a new life in the small shipping port of Schooner Bay, Maine. Although she didn't know what the future held for her there, she truly believed she was doing the right thing for herself and her children. She thanked God every day Martha agreed to come with them. There was no way she could make the move without her.

The train ride proved to be an arduous journey that felt like it took forever. Despite the many stops and delays, they arrived in Schooner Bay in mid-September. They were met at the station by her uncle, Claymore Ebenezer, whom Carolyn hadn't seen since she was a small girl. He was a tall man, with a quickly receding hairline, mutton chops on his cheeks, and spectacles on his nose.

After the introductions were made, he stood by while a porter loaded their baggage and rudely hurried the man along without so much as a thank you or a tip. He explained to his niece and new housekeeper that he was renting the horse and carriage by the hour, and they needed to move along so he could return it before it cost him another hour's fee.

The ride wasn't long, but her uncle took the opportunity to brag about his house, which was a recent acquisition. He was quite proud of it, as prior to its purchase, he'd lived in the back room of his office.

When the carriage came to a stop, the women were surprised. Expecting the lovely home he'd described, they were disappointed by the reality in front of them. Her father had called his brother-in-law a miser but, also mentioned, he made a very good living. Based on her uncle's boasting, Carolyn wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't what stood before them. The dwelling was small, shabby and in need of repair. The only positive feature she could see was the large front porch and the decent sized front yard.

Rushing them along, he had the audacity to suggest Carolyn come back to the office with him so she could begin working. He backed down, though, when he saw the looks he was getting from both women. Grudgingly, he helped unload the luggage, complaining about his back the whole time. Once everything was out of the carriage, he left them to fend for themselves. Standing on the lawn, surrounded by their luggage, his newly arrived family watched in stunned silence as he drove off toward the livery stable.

They made their way inside only to find the accommodations even more disappointing. The house was in dismal condition – dirty, sparse, and dull. It was obvious it had never seen a woman's touch or, if it had, it had been a long time ago. If possible, it was even smaller than it looked on the outside and would make tight living quarters.

The children would be sharing a room, as they had in their own home and at their grandparent's, but this one was much smaller than they were used to. The two women would have their own tiny, private accommodations, barely big enough for a small bed, dresser, and chair. It looked like a previous owner had made two small rooms out of a larger one by putting a wall down the middle and adding another door. Claymore kept the largest bedroom for himself, which had been converted from the dining room. The rest of the house consisted of a kitchen, with a small eating area, and a parlor, barely large enough to accommodate everyone at the same time.

As they brought their baggage into the house, Carolyn realized their situation was far from what she envisioned, but she was determined to make it work. She couldn't help but wonder, though, what she had gotten her family into.

XXXXX

They spent the next several days cleaning and trying to make the house as livable as possible. Claymore refused to spend money on anything, so they weren't even able to cheer the place up with fresh paint. Every day, while they cleaned and organized his house, he groused about the delay of his office clerk starting work. Though grateful to him for allowing them to come live with him, Carolyn was not going to be pushed around.

"Now Uncle, you can't expect me to abandon Martha and the children with the house in this condition."

"What's wrong with it? And those children should be in school!" he argued.

"Uncle, school doesn't start until November. This is the fall break so families can get their crops in. Once the house has had a proper cleaning, Candy and Jonathan will do schoolwork every day. They are both good students, but I expect them to study on their long breaks, so they don't forget what they've learned. Starting Monday, they will do their assignments every morning before going out to play, and I will start working in the office with you," his new clerk explained. She intentionally ignored his question about his house.

A simple "Bah humbug," let them all know his feelings on the matter.

XXXXX

When they finally finished cleaning Friday morning, the rooms were still sparse and dull, but cleaner than they'd been in a long time. The two women regretted they weren't able to convince Claymore to spend any money. Fresh paint would have gone a long way to improve the inside of the small house, and the family's low opinion of it. The children hadn't been enthusiastic helpers, but they did what was expected of them without complaining too much.

Finally, with the initial cleaning out of the way and most of the day ahead of them, Carolyn and Martha took the children and headed out to explore their new surroundings.

XXXXX

The small town of Schooner Bay was teeming with activity. The community was preparing for a Seafarer's celebration that would take place the next day. A shopkeeper told them the festivities would include games, food, vendor booths, and activities for everyone. The highlight of the daytime events would be the Seafarer Games. Participants would compete in different seafaring tasks: cleaning fish, swabbing the deck, moving barrels, tossing a harpoon, and climbing a mast. The winner would be named 'Strongest Man in New England.' The culmination of the day's events would be a costume ball that evening. The town prided itself on being family oriented, so the ball would start early enough for children to attend with their parents for the first hour or two.

Carolyn and Martha decided the family would make a day of the festivities as a reward for getting Claymore's house clean. Candy was excited about everything, but Jonathan, though thrilled about the Games, wasn't too sure about going to a costume ball. The women saw it as an opportunity for all of them to meet some of the townspeople and, if they were truthful, were looking forward to the ball. Both loved to dance, and even with Carolyn's mourning at an end, there hadn't been any opportunities before now.

As they walked back to the house, Carolyn was struck by how completely different the town was from the hustle and bustle of Philadelphia. Finally able to get out and take in the community, she decided she liked what she'd seen so far.


	8. Chapter 8

The weather for the Seafarer celebration was perfect. It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day, and people from all over turned out for the festivities. Even Claymore closed his office to attend, deciding it could be profitable for him to be seen at such a highly anticipated, well attended event.

The family wandered around the grounds, enjoying the sights and the aroma of the festival food wafting around them. The children, always looking for something fun to do, spied the ball toss and several other games nearby.

"Mom, may we go play some games?" Candy asked.

"I suppose so but stay together and meet us at the grandstand before the competition starts," Carolyn said, giving her approval. Before the sentence was out of her mouth, they ran off together, and their 'thank you' was heard in their wake.

Martha found herself pulled toward a tent with vendors selling jams, jellies, baked goods, and a variety of hand-made items. She was always interested in what the local talent had to offer, and how it compared to her own. She knew blueberries grew well in the area and wanted to see what new ideas she could find.

"I'll meet you at the grandstand shortly," she said as she headed in that direction.

Carolyn and Claymore walked along together, talking about things in general, until he brought the conversation back to work.

"My dear niece, just imagine the amount of business that is not being accomplished because of these silly festivities," her uncle blathered.

"Yes, Uncle, but think of the fun everyone is having. As for the work at your office, I'll be there Monday, and it shouldn't take any time at all to get you books up to date," she assured him.

"Bah, humbug!"

"Uncle, really."

He opened his mouth to continue complaining when, thankfully, he saw a client he needed to speak with and took a moment to made arrangements to meet the man later.

When they continued on their way, Carolyn, holding Claymore's arm, turned heads as she passed. Dressed in a pale yellow dress with a dark green belt accentuating her slender waist, and carrying a matching parasol to shade her face, she was stunning. Word was already spreading about Claymore's expanded family. As a newcomer, and the young widowed niece of one of the town's most successful, if not admired, businessmen, she drew the attention of both men and women.

Reaching the grandstand, she watched as final preparations were made for the competition, while her uncle perused the crowd for business opportunities. When the others returned, Claymore left to meet his client to have a brief word, and Carolyn, Martha and the children moved to an area up front to claim a better vantage point for the games.

While they waited, Candy and Jonathan showed them the prizes they'd won. Martha told everyone about the jams and jellies she purchased and promised to make some of their favorite treats, now that they were finally settled. Claymore rejoined the family, just before the first contest began, appearing quite pleased with himself for making a sale.

A loud bell rang promptly at noon, and two dozen competitors made their way to the first contest. They were an interesting assortment of men, in all shapes and sizes – from tall and strong to short and squat, and every body type in between. Everyone was excited for the games to begin. Jonathan was especially interested. He'd never seen anything like this before.

The first event was fish cleaning – mackerel specifically – and most of the men wielded their knives expertly. Martha, who could clean fish with the best of them, was amazed at the quickness of some of them, and marveled that no fingers were lost in the process.

During the deck swabbing event, you could tell who had actually served on a ship. They left the landlubbers far behind. The winner, who'd also won the fish cleaning event, simply knocked over his bucket and let the natural flow of the soapy water assist him in completing the task long before any of the others.

It was during the barrel moving contest, Martha noticed Mrs. Muir taking a keen interest in one of the contestants – the same man who won the two previous events. He was over six feet tall, in his late 30s or early 40s, very well built, had light, reddish brown, curly hair, and a well-groomed mustache and beard. He also seemed to be the crowd favorite, as cheers for the 'Captain' increased with every triumph.

The 'Captain' easily won the barrel moving event by stacking more barrels faster than anyone else. He lifted and carried them as if they were empty, while many of the others huffed and puffed their way through. Several contestants dropped out of the competition before finishing.

He also bested everyone in the harpoon toss, hitting a painted whale, dead center, while the other contestant's throws fell well short. No other contestant was able to hit the target. The barrel moving and harpoon toss really showed off the strength of the competitors, one in particular.

By the last event – climbing the mast – the number of contestants had thinned out to less than a dozen. When the bell rang, the remaining men started climbing the rigging. Some, already exhausted, floundered early. A few managed to make it halfway before losing their momentum or getting tangled in the ropes. Only three were better than halfway when the 'Captain', in a last-minute spurt, blew passed the other two men and reached the top ahead of them. The crowd roared its approval.

As the winner came down the rigging, Carolyn, and many other women, couldn't help but notice, and appreciate, the well-developed physique of the man. He was wearing black boots, snug black pants, and a white cotton shirt, buttoned down the front. Throughout the course of the games, his shirt had 'untucked' itself and was soaked through with sweat. It was almost transparent, and a few of the shirt buttons were undone, leaving little to the imagination. The exposure of his light, reddish brown chest hair caused more than one lady's heart to skip a beat. Carolyn, herself, took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of him.

"What a magnificent man," she said in a faint whisper only Martha was close enough to hear.

When the 'Captain' touched ground, the event's committee members surrounded him. They slapped him on the back, shook his hand, congratulated him on a job well done, and invited him to the grandstand for the awarding of the prize. Smiling as he thanked them, he noticed a dark-haired young woman waving to him. He nodded to her in recognition and followed the committee members to collect his prize.

The 'Captain' was a few yards from the grandstand when he saw Carolyn Muir for the first time. Startled, he came to a standstill when their eyes met. Martha, always an admirer of handsome men, was watching when he stopped. She turned to see what, or rather who, had caught his attention and wasn't the least bit surprised her employer had stopped him in his tracks. She watched as he acknowledged Mrs. Muir with a smile and a nod before moving on.

Carolyn's heart flipped when her eyes met his. The man's gaze captured her immediately and she blushed at the attention. When he smiled and nodded at her, she lowered her eyes in embarrassment, then glanced around to see if anyone had seen her reaction to him. She was relieved to find only Martha watching. The children were occupied talking to each other, and her uncle had wandered off again. She didn't see the dark-haired beauty who _did_ observe the 'Captain's' reaction to her and was staring at her with daggers in her eyes.

The town council, and a few other dignitaries, assembled on the grandstand with the winner. The 'Captain' had taken the time to button and tuck in his shirt, but he was still quite bedraggled. After a short speech, by the city council president, congratulating all of the contestants, and a longer speech about nothing at all, the prize for the 'Strongest Man in New England' was awarded to Captain Daniel Gregg. To further recognize his achievement, he was named the First Honorary Grand Admiral of Schooner Bay.

The crowd cheered, and Captain Gregg shook hands with the council president and the other members before leaving the stage. Finally, Carolyn knew the name of that 'magnificent man.'

XXXXX

As the champion came down the steps of the grandstand, he was surprised to find the dark-haired beauty, he'd acknowledged earlier, waiting for him, unaccompanied.

"Captain Gregg, you were simply wonderful," she gushed.

"Thank you," he replied smiling at her.

The young women moved to place her hand in the crook of his arm, but he stopped her.

"Miss Worth, I am not suitably attired to escort a lady, such as yourself, right now. Allow me to walk you back to your family. I'm sure everyone is anxious to get home to prepare for the ball. I'll go home to clean up and meet you as we arranged."

Not at all happy with his request, but seeing no way around it, Kathleen Worth walked back to her parents by Daniel Gregg's side.

Returning the young woman to her family, the Captain spent a few minutes talking with them and accepting their congratulations. Finally excusing himself, he started back towards the grandstand with only one goal in mind - finding the lovely woman dressed in yellow.

XXXXX

As he walked through the crowd, he recalled the moment he saw her. When his eyes met hers, it was as if he'd been stuck by lightning. The sensation actually startled him. He didn't know who she was, or where she came from, but he was determined to find her.

Lost in thought, Daniel didn't hear his first mate, James Horan, calling his name.

"Captain . . . Captain Gregg . . . Sir? . . . DANIEL!"

The Captain stopped, realizing someone was calling him.

"Ah, James, what is it?"

"Congratulations! You put on quite a show."

"Thank you, my friend. It was good, wasn't it?"

"I doubt the records you set today will ever be equaled."

Scanning the crowd, the Captain absently answered, "Hmmm."

"Here's your jacket and cap," James continued.

The Captain wasn't paying the least bit of attention to him. He continued to peruse the crowd.

"Sir, what are you doing?" his first mate asked in frustration.

Daniel glanced up, absently took the offered jacket and cap, and put them on.

"I saw the most beautiful woman earlier. I've got to find her."

Smiling, James crossed his arms.

"Well, that explains everything. Who is she? Where did you meet her?"

"Blast it all!" he raised his voice. "I didn't meet her. I don't know who she is. I just saw her in the crowd as I was walking to the grandstand. The only thing I _do_ know is I have to find her."

His friend smiled, understanding dawning.

"It sounds like you've been struck."

The Captain stared at him with wonder in his eyes.

"James, I believe your right."

Surprised by the sincerity in his response, the first mate offered his assistance.

"Okay, let me help. Where exactly did you see her, what does she look like, and what is she wearing?"

Daniel accepted his offer with determination in his eyes.

XXXXX

Once the 'Strongest Man in New England' prize had been awarded, the Muir family searched the general vicinity for Uncle Claymore. When they couldn't locate him nearby, they split up, deciding, whether they found him or not, they would meet back at the grandstand in a half hour. It was getting late, and they needed to go back to the house to prepare for the ball. Carolyn took Jonathan and went toward the boardwalk, along the pier, and Martha and Candy went to look for him in the main festival area.

Carolyn hoped to find him, or quickly eliminate the area as a possibility. The crowd was thinner toward the pier and, if Uncle was there, he should be easy to spot. If he wasn't, they wouldn't have to waste a lot of time looking for him and could go back to help Martha and Candy.

As they walked along, her son ran ahead, investigating anything and everything that caught his attention. Keeping an eye on him, and an eye out for her uncle, Carolyn's mind drifted to thoughts of Captain Gregg. She couldn't shake the reaction she had to him when she saw him at the end of the competition and, again, when their eyes met.

' _Oh, those eyes . . . he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen,'_ she thought. Just remembering the moment made her feel like her heart would beat right out of her chest. _'Carolyn Muir, pull yourself together,'_ she scolded herself. She knew this wasn't helping her with the matter at hand so pushed thoughts of the man from her mind.

Glancing around to see where Jonathan was, she was startled when she didn't see him up ahead. She called his name but received no reply. She hurried on, turning in every direction, calling him as she went, but he was nowhere to be seen. Starting to panic, she picked up her skirt and started running towards the pier. As she rounded a corner, relief flooded through her when she saw her son walking toward her with Uncle Claymore. Slowing her pace to calm herself, Carolyn walked toward them. When the boy saw her, he gave her a big wave.

"Hi Mom! Look who I found," he called.

Trying to control the panic that had possessed her for the last minute or so – and failing – she wrapped her son in her arms and hugged him like she'd never let go.

"Jonathan, what have I told you about wandering away when we're out walking?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was following a dog and ran right into Uncle Claymore. We were on our way back to you." Seeing how upset she was, he finished, "We really were. Honest, Mom."

Shaking her head, and pushing her hair out of her eyes, the relieved mother could only wrap her son in another hug.

XXXXX

Armed with a description of the Captain's obsession, the first mate joined in his quest. They started at the grandstand and moved to the area where most of the people were still milling about. They walked together, each scanning a different side of the street. There were a lot of people, far more than the population of Schooner Bay, and the search seemed impossible to James. He doubted they would find her, but he wasn't going voice his opinion. He'd seen determination in his friend before, but it paled in comparison to today.

Daniel couldn't believe how difficult this was turning out to be. He'd seen quite a few women wearing yellow, but so far, the petite blonde, had eluded him. _'Where could she be?'_

The two seamen finished scouring the main area without a sign of her and stopped near the grandstand to decide where to go next.

"Let's go down by the pier." The Captain said, continuing to examine the crowd.

"Sir, we've been at this for almost a half hour. How much longer are you going to keep at this?"

"As long as it takes, mate. As long as it takes," he replied simply.

XXXXX

The housekeeper and young girl covered the main area but had no luck finding Claymore.

"Well, I give up. Let's go back to the grandstand and meet your mother and Jonathan. I don't know where your uncle went, but he's not here. Maybe they've had better luck," Martha said as she checked the time.

As they neared the meeting place, and a bench to rest on, Candy cried out and pointed down the street.

"Look! It's the Captain! The man who won all the contests!"

"Yes, it is," she remarked admiring the 'Strongest Man in New England.' Unfortunately, before they could get closer for a better look, the winner of the games, and his companion, walked in the opposite direction.

XXXXX

Carolyn, Claymore, and Jonathan were making their way back to the grandstand to meet Martha and Candy. Her hand was tucked in the crook of her uncle's arm, and her son had been instructed to stay right by her side.

"Uncle why didn't you stay for the contest? It was so much fun."

"Events like those are only worth attending so I can be seen by clients or potential clients. I've never liked those types of games" her uncle replied. "'The Strongest Man in New England' – Bah! What a waste of time and energy."

"Oh Uncle, surely you can see how exciting watching the competition was for everyone – and the games and food – the whole day was wonderful!"

Her enthusiasm was greeted with a well-practiced, "Bah humbug!"

She laughed at his response.

"Oh joy, here comes 'the Strongest Man in New England' now," he remarked snidely.

Jonathan, hearing his uncle's remark, followed his gaze up the street.

"Mom, it _is_ him! It's the Captain! Can I go see him? Can I, Mom? Please?"

"May I," his mother reminded him.

"May I go see the Captain? Please?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't want you to make a pest of yourself."

"I promise I won't, Mom. I'll be respectful and polite like you always tell me to be. Please?"

"All right, but you stay right there until we catch up with you."

"Thanks Mom!" he said, running up the street to meet the man of the hour.

Carolyn and her uncle continued, at a much slower pace, and followed her excited son. With every step, she became more and more anxious.

' _What will I say to him? If he looks at me with those eyes, I won't be able to put two sentences together,'_ she thought. Sighing, she gripped her uncle's arm tighter as they approached Jonathan, the Captain, and another man.

XXXXX

As they walked toward the pier, Daniel caught a glimpse of a yellow parasol further down the road.

' _Could it be her?'_ he wondered, increasing his pace.

James noticed the change and walked faster to keep up. Gazing ahead, he saw a petite woman in yellow, carrying a matching parasol. She was walking with a tall man and small boy.

"Is that the lady you're looking for?"

"It is!" Daniel replied – relieved.

Suddenly, the boy broke from the couple and ran up the street. The Captain was surprised when he came straight toward him. The boy, slightly out of breath, stopped right in front of him.

"You're Captain Gregg, aren't you? You're the Strongest Man in New England. We saw you win the games!" boy said excitedly.

"Aye, lad. I am."

"My name is Jonathan Muir. It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Thank you, Jonathan Muir. It's an honor to meet you too," Daniel shook the boy's hand. "This is my friend, Mr. Horan."

"How do you do, sir," he said as he acknowledged the Captain's companion with another handshake. He was feeling very grown up.

"Hello, Jonathan Muir," James replied smiling at the small boy.

Daniel's attention was drawn back to the beautiful woman walking toward him, but his heart sank when he realized she was walking arm and arm with Claymore Ebenezer, smiling and laughing.

' _She couldn't possibly be with that benighted barnacle, could she?'_ he thought.

As the couple grew closer, he couldn't take his eyes off her, and even the lovely woman's young son noticed who he was watching.

XXXXX

Claymore, with his niece on his arm, walked up to the group. Daniel finally tore his eyes away from the exquisite woman who had so completely captured him, and gave his attention to her escort.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Ebenezer."

"Good Afternoon, Captain Gregg, Mr. Horan."

James greeted him with a nod.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my niece . . ."

' _Niece! Thank heavens,'_ Daniel's heart leapt.

"Captain Gregg, Mr. Horan, may I present Mrs. Robert Muir."

' _Mrs.? BLAST!'_ he inwardly groaned, hoping his face didn't give away his feelings.

"Carolyn, may I present Captain Daniel Gregg, and Mr. James Horan." he said, completing the introductions.

"Mrs. Muir, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said as he removed his cap and bowed.

"How do you do," said James as he did the same.

"Captain Gregg, Mr. Horan, it's nice to meet you," Carolyn replied, surprised she was able to speak at all. ' _His eyes are even bluer up close!_ ' she mused. "I see you've already met my son, Jonathan. I hope he hasn't bothered you."

"Not at all. He's a fine boy," he assured her.

"Congratulations on your accomplishment today," Claymore put in, trying to show interest in one of the most influential men in Schooner Bay.

"Thank you, Mr. Ebenezer," he replied.

An awkward silence was in the making until the boy jumped in, still excited to meet the 'Strongest Man in New England.'

"They said you set all kinds of records today. I'll bet they never get broken!" he excitedly commented.

Carolyn happily marveled at her son's enthusiasm. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him this excited.

"I don't know about that, lad. I think the whole point of keeping track of things like this is so you recognize when a record _is_ broken," Daniel smiled at him as he spoke. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll break my records."

"Do you really think so?" the boy questioned eagerly.

"I don't see why not," the seaman replied.

"I'm not very big," he replied solemnly.

"Well, you're still very young. I'm sure you'll grow to be a big, strong man. Is your father tall?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think he was as tall as you, but he was tall," the boy answered.

The Captain looked from the boy to his mother. The young woman lowered her eyes at his inquiring expression.

"My husband died unexpectedly several years ago," she explained.

Daniel took a moment before speaking.

"Mrs. Muir. I'm so sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you or the boy. Please forgive my thoughtlessness," he implored.

"There's no way you could have known," Carolyn assured him.

"My dear, we should be going. I'm sure Martha and Candy are wondering where we are," her uncle urged.

"Good day to you, gentlemen."

"And to you, Mr. Ebenezer. Daniel shook his hand as they prepared to leave. "Will you and your family be attending the ball tonight?"

"Yes, we will," he confirmed.

"I look forward to seeing you this evening then," turning toward the boy and his mother. "Mrs. Muir, Jonathan, it was a pleasure to meet you," his eyes didn't leave hers. _'A man could get lost in those green eyes,'_ he thought.

"Thank you, Captain, Mr. Horan. It was a pleasure to meet you both," she replied, suddenly caught up in Daniel's eyes.

Neither moved. They couldn't pull their eyes away from one another. Finally, James coughed several times to get their attention, and they broke eye contact.

Claymore took his niece's elbow to guide her back toward the grandstand.

"Come along. We've wasted enough time," he said as he hurried them away from the seamen.

XXXXX

As they walked toward the grandstand, Jonathan was the only one talking. He was beside himself at having met, and spoken with, 'the Strongest Man in New England.' Claymore's annoyance at the chatter was obvious, but Carolyn was lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice.

Seeing Martha and Candy up ahead, the excited boy ran toward them.

"We met Captain Gregg, 'the Strongest Man in New England!'" he shouted as he got close.

"Jonathan, stop shouting and slow down," Martha scolded him. "You know better than that."

"Sorry, but I met him. I really did! He was real nice and said I might grow up to break his records someday," he countered.

"Oh, Jonathan," Candy said, as she rolled her eyes at the very idea that her little brother could ever be 'the Strongest Man in New England.'

"It's true. He did say that, didn't he Mom," turning to his mother who had joined them.

"Yes, he did," his mother verified. "He seems to be a very nice man."

"Oh, so you met him, too?" Martha asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Uncle knows him and introduced us. Well, Jonathan introduced himself, and then Uncle introduced me to Captain Gregg and his friend, Mr. Horan," Carolyn admitted, embarrassed that Martha had witnessed her initial reaction to 'the Strongest Man in New England.'

"Well, this could get very interesting," the older woman commented quietly to herself as she gathered her purchases.

"We should get back to the house, so everyone can get ready for the ball. Time is running short," Claymore said before adding snidely, "We wasted a lot of time with 'the Strongest Man in New England.'"

"We could have been on our way an hour ago, if we hadn't had to search for you," Martha reminded him tersely.

"But, if we didn't have to look for Uncle Claymore, we wouldn't have met Captain Gregg," the still excited boy reminded her.

"Yes, well . . . regardless, it's time to go so we can all get ready," the flustered man replied, as he prompted the family to move along.

Carolyn didn't say a word, but the look on her face indicated she wasn't the least bit bothered by the delay.

XXXXX

The two seamen remained where they had spoken with the charming Mrs. Muir, her son, and that skinflint uncle of hers and watched the party move away. After a moment or two, James looked at the Captain.

"Sir, she's beautiful. You've always had an excellent eye when it comes to the ladies, but you've outdone yourself this time."

"She is lovely isn't she," Daniel remarked. "Do you think she'll dance this evening? Some widows don't."

"Mrs. Muir is a very young widow, and, based on the color of her dress, she must be completely out of mourning," James deduced.

"You're right, but she still might not be dancing."

"If she is, will you be asking to put your name on her card?" James teased.

"If propriety would allow, I'd put my name on every available space."

"Ah, sir . . . you seem to have forgotten something."

Daniel looked at his friend, wondering what he was talking about.

"Miss Worth? You're escorting _her_ to the ball this evening."

"BLAST! She completely slipped my mind. Blast it all!" he swore. Thinking it through, he knew what he would have to do. "At the very least, I have to commit to the first and last dances with Miss Worth and take her in for refreshments. I'm going to have to watch my step."

"Good luck. Kathleen Worth doesn't strike me as a woman who would accept anything less than your full attention. She's a lot like Vanessa was in that respect," James reminded him.

Daniel paused and looked at his friend.

"You're right. I never realized how much like Vanessa she is until you said that. I'm going to have to be very careful this evening. Regardless of the girl's feelings, I will have at least one dance with Carolyn Muir – you can be assured of that."


	9. Chapter 9

The Seafarers' Ball was unlike those Carolyn had attended in Philadelphia. The festivities began at six in the evening, instead of the usual nine o'clock, so children could attend with their parents. By eight, or before, the youngsters would go home with an older family member or nanny, so the adults could spend the rest of the evening unencumbered.

The family hadn't brought much formal attire with them on the train. Most of their clothes were in steamer trunks making their way from Philadelphia. Carolyn did pack a formal dress for herself, and dress clothes for the children, not knowing what they would find when they got to Maine. With that in mind, she reminded Martha to bring one of her best dresses too. The bulk of their belongings weren't supposed to arrive until the middle of the following week.

Once everyone was ready, the family walked over to the community hall, deciding they looked quite presentable. Carolyn and Martha had picked up masks for everyone at the festivities earlier, managing to find ones that would complement the outfits each would be wearing. They weren't too ornate and only covered their eyes and cheeks.

As cheap as he was in regard to everything else, Claymore Ebenezer always managed to dress well and, this evening, he was in formal wear suitable for the Royal Ascot Horse Races – top hat included. Martha looked wonderful in a white gown with a lace overlay around the scooped neck, trimmed with a vine of small pink roses. It was certainly not her usual attire, but she enjoyed the opportunity to dress up and take part of the festivities.

The children's clothes were purchased by their grandparents, before they left Philadelphia. Jonathan was wearing a gray suit with a ruffled shirt, tie, and cummerbund, and was already fidgeting with his mask. His mother was sure it wouldn't stay on long once he was inside. Candy wore a yellow dress with a lace overlay, and yellow ribbon woven throughout the neck and skirt. She wore a matching bow in her hair, and her mask complemented her outfit.

Carolyn was a vision. The pink gown she was wearing showed off her figure beautifully. It was sleeveless with a scooped neck – front and back – with glittering applique adorning the neckline, stopping at the top of the form fitting bodice in the front. The applique trailed down the back of the full skirt with a lace overlay starting at the knees and falling the remaining length to the floor. She added a sheer, slightly darker, pink wrap to finish the look.

When they arrived at the hall, there were already a lot of people milling about, including a surprising number of children. Carolyn was relieved and hoped it would give Candy and Jonathan a chance to make new friends. Their eyes lit up at seeing so many potential playmates and, after asking permission, they ran off to join the others.

Claymore escorted both women into the ballroom, and introduced them to several locals – Mr. Ed Peevey, painter, handy man and occasional constable, and Mr. Norris Coolidge, the town constable and owner of Norrie's Lobster House.

As they made their way in, Carolyn mentioned to Claymore she was looking forward to dancing with him.

"Oh, couldn't we just stand around?" her uncle asked. "You wouldn't know it to look at me, but I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh, Uncle, it's easy. I'll show you," she promised.

"No, really, I'm a terrible dancer."

"You know, Uncle, as my escort you're obliged to dance the first dance with me," she reminded him. "We'll go slowly – I promise. It's as easy as 1-2-3."

"Oh, all right, but don't say I didn't warn you when I stomp all over your toes."

XXXXX

Daniel's rig pulled up in front of the Worth's house, which was located in a prominent area of town. The young woman looked beautiful in a green velvet gown and, with the Captain in his dress uniform, they made a dazzling couple. Her parents, and the others in their party, were already at the house, so the group set off in multiple carriages.

James Horan and his wife were already at the hall when the Worth party arrived. As the group made their way in, the couple went over to see their friend and his date.

"Good Evening, Miss Worth, Captain," James greeted them.

"Hello, James. How are the newlyweds this evening?" Daniel asked. "Mrs. Horan, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Captain. You look lovely yourself," the young bride teased him. She then greeted his date.

"Miss Worth, it's nice to see you again."

"Mrs. Horan," Kathleen Worth replied, annoyed at the woman's familiarity with her escort.

The two women had met late last spring, shortly after the young bride arrived in Schooner Bay with her new husband. Though the women were close in age, neither made an effort to get to know the other. They had very little in common. Mrs. Horan was fun loving, played the piano beautifully – from classical music to Irish drinking songs – loved to read, and could usually start up a conversation with whomever she met. Someone's status in life didn't make a difference to her. Miss Worth was more serious, played the piano, but only classical music – anything else was beneath her – and was very class conscious. Her goal in life was to marry well, and she thought Daniel Gregg was just the match she was looking for. Personality wise, the two women were like oil and water, so friendship between them was unlikely.

The four walked into the ballroom together, and the rest of the Worth party followed. The two women looked lovely in their gowns and masks, and their escorts were exceptionally handsome in their dress uniforms. As soon as they were through the door, though, the Captain began scanning the crowd for Carolyn Muir, which was made only slightly difficult due to the masks everyone was wearing.

XXXXX

The hall was beautifully decorated. The committee did a marvelous job, using a nautical theme throughout. Carolyn and Martha would have liked to have been involved in the preparations. They both knew there was no better way to meet people than to volunteer at a church or community event. In the future, once people got a sample of Martha's baking, Carolyn knew there would be no shortage of invitations to help.

Claymore went to pick up the lady's dance cards, taking the opportunity to make a few business contacts. The women waited patiently for him while he spoke with one or two men at the table. When he rejoined them, they went to the side of the room where they could view Candy and Jonathan playing with the other children. Looking over to them, they seemed to be fitting right in.

It didn't take long for men to start asking Claymore for an introduction to his niece. Many had already heard about the young widow and were eager to meet her to request a dance. Carolyn consented to each and handed them her card so they could add their names. She did cross out several slots ahead of time so she could sit out the occasional dance. Mr. Peevey and Mr. Coolidge, having already been introduced to the ladies, requested a dance from both. Carolyn smiled as she watched Martha hand her card to the men.

As introduction requests continued, her uncle was starting to feel put out by the interruptions, until he realized the opportunity that had presented itself to him. Instead of having to approach the businessmen, they were coming to him. It was the perfect way to make contacts. If he hadn't started getting nervous about having to dance the first dance with his niece, he would have been quite pleased with the way things were going. Not only locals were asking for an introduction, but men from Keystone, Rockland, and other nearby towns were too. Claymore was beginning to realize the time spent at the dance would be well worth his while.

XXXXX

At Kathleen Worth's request, their party settled as far away from the exuberant children as possible. She had attended community balls as a child, but she didn't appreciate having to deal with loud, unruly youngsters at, what she considered, adult festivities. Her preference was that they not be seen or heard.

While the men were claiming their dances with the ladies, Mr. and Mrs. Worth joined the group. Ever the gentlemen, the Captain requested a dance with Mrs. Worth, and added his name to her card. With his date surrounded by her family and friends, he saw his opportunity to escape. He inquired if he could get the ladies anything. They all declined, so he was free to go and see to filling his own card. James and Marguerite left when he did to stroll around the room and visit friends they'd noticed on the other side of the hall.

XXXXX

The Horans made straight for the area they had seen Sarah Farley, when they arrived. Sarah was married to Reverend Lucius Farley, and the young minister and his wife had been assigned to Schooner Bay since June of the previous year. Both women were relative newcomers to town, close in age, and liked many of the same things. They enjoyed spending time together, even though they hadn't known each other very long.

The young bride spotted her new friend, and the Horans went to greet the Farleys. Being away a lot, James didn't know the couple well, but he always attended church services when he was home. He also knew, if his wife and Sarah Farley were becoming friends, the four of them would be spending much more time together. He was pleased the ladies enjoyed each other's company and looked forward to getting to know the couple better. The new husband hated the idea of leaving his bride alone when he sailed and hoped having a friend or two in town would ease her loneliness.

Joining the Farley's, the foursome quickly said hello and exchanged dance cards. As they talked, James recognized Carolyn Muir standing with an older woman not far away.

"Marguerite, I think that's Mrs. Muir, the woman Daniel and I met this afternoon."

"Oh, I'd love to meet her," she said and turned to the Farleys. "Sarah, Reverend, Mrs. Muir is new to Schooner Bay. Would you care to join us?"

"Of course," Sarah replied. "She must be very new. I don't think I've seen her before."

"She moved here recently to help her uncle, Claymore Ebenezer," James informed her.

"Did her husband travel with her?"

"No, Mrs. Muir is a widow."

"Oh, what a shame. We'd be happy to meet her. You and I know how difficult being the new person in a small town can be." Sarah replied.

James had already shared what little information he knew about the young widow with his wife earlier. The most attention-grabbing tidbit for Marguerite was the Captain's reaction to Mrs. Muir. She was very interested in meeting the woman who could rattle Daniel Gregg.

She'd met him when she and James first started courting, but since moving to Schooner Bay, she was getting to know him better. She liked and appreciated what she'd learned of him so far. He was, after all, responsible for her and James being together. Her husband shared the Captain's background with her, and she thought she understood some of the sadness she saw in his eyes from time to time. His reputation as a ladies' man was talked about around town, but that didn't feel right to her. Oh, he enjoyed women, of that she had no doubt, but he was always a gentleman around her. She couldn't know for sure, but he struck her as someone who would be honest with the women he shared company with.

When the three of them got together, Marguerite thoroughly enjoyed the Captain's company. She liked that he didn't take himself too seriously. He took his work, and the safety of his crew, seriously but not himself – well, not too often. James had known him for years and thought the world of him – literally trusting the Captain with his life. That was enough of a testament of his character for her.

XXXXX

Daniel left Miss Worth with her friends and set out to find Carolyn Muir. He walked down one end of the ballroom without seeing her, and then worked his way to the other side where children were playing and entertaining themselves. He was still surprised the idea of being near young people pushed the Worth group to the opposite end of the room. ' _Does she really dislike being around children that much?'_ he wondered.

As he glanced around, he realized parents were able to keep an eye on their children more easily on this side, while still enjoying the festivities. _'That's it,'_ he thought, _'She'd be over here so she could watch her son."_

As the thought hit him, he saw Jonathan Muir and a young girl with long blonde, braided hair walking toward him. The boy had already taken off his mask, but his partner was still wearing hers.

"Good evening, Captain Gregg," the boy greeted him formally.

"Good evening, Master Muir. How are you?"

"I'm very well, sir."

"Who is this lovely young lady with you?" he asked.

"This is my sister, Candy," he said as he pulled a face at the seaman's compliment.

"How do you do Miss Muir. It's very nice to meet you," Daniel greeted her and bowed formally.

"Good evening, Captain Gregg," the young girl said as she curtsied and giggled happily, already under his spell.

Daniel smiled at her, recognizing the resemblance to her beautiful mother.

"So, what kind of mischief are you up to, young sir?" he asked.

"He's not up to anything tonight. Mom told him he had to stay where she could see him," Candy answered for her brother.

At the Captain's questioning look. The boy looked down and shuffled his feet before replying.

"I kind of got lost this afternoon, but I wasn't – really. Mom just didn't know where I was. She doesn't like it when we go off without telling her."

"Aye, I can see how she might be upset with you, but I'm sure you've learned your lesson, lad."

"Yes, sir!" he answered.

"At least for now," his sister remarked dryly.

"Is your mother nearby? I'd like to pay my respects," Daniel asked.

The children looked around until they spotted her.

"She's over there talking to that man in uniform," the little girl pointed.

The Captain quickly turned his head to see who the man was. He was relieved to see James, along with his wife and the Farleys, talking with the young widow. Admiring her across the room, he thought, _'She's a vision . . . even lovelier than the young lady I escorted to the ball this evening_.' He pulled his eyes away from her and looked down at her children.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Muir, and Jonathan, it was good to see you again. I hope to see you both soon," he said, leaving to request a dance with their mother.

As he walked away, Candy sighed, and her brother took the opportunity to roll his eyes at _her_ for a change.

XXXXX

The Horans and Farleys made their way over to Mrs. Muir, who was taking her card back from another man, the older woman by her side. As they approached, her uncle and the other man moved away.

' _Daniel better get over here quickly or she won't have any dances left,'_ James thought.

"Mrs. Muir, it's a pleasure to see you again," James greeted her.

"Good evening, Mr. Horan," the young woman smiled at the seaman and his party.

"I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Marguerite. My dear, this is Mrs. Carolyn Muir. She is the niece of Claymore Ebenezer. The Captain and I met Mrs. Muir and her son this afternoon," James explained – repeating what he told her earlier.

"How do you do, Mrs. Horan," Carolyn replied.

"Mrs. Muir, I'm very happy to meet you," she replied genuinely.

James continued the introductions.

"This is Reverend and Mrs. Farley. The Reverend is our minister here in Schooner Bay."

"It's very nice to meet you both," she responded.

"How do you do," Sarah replied.

"Welcome to Schooner Bay," Reverend Farley added.

Not wanting to leave Martha out, Carolyn began her introduction.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Mrs. Martha Grant. Martha this is Mr. and Mrs. Horan, and the Reverend and Mrs. Farley."

A chorus of 'how do you dos', nice to meet you, and welcome to Schooner Bay' made the rounds as everyone said hello.

"What brings you to Schooner Bay? Will you be staying long?" Marguerite asked – never passing on an opportunity to get to know someone.

"We arrived earlier this week from Philadelphia. We're going to be assisting my uncle and staying with him for a while," she answered.

"How wonderful! "I moved here recently from Baltimore," she told her.

"We were practically neighbors then," Carolyn chuckled.

Soon everyone was talking about where they were originally from, what Schooner Bay was like, what they could expect from the weather, and other general information that would be useful for the newly arrived family.

XXXXX

That was the scene the Captain observed as he walked toward them. James saw him approaching and turned to greet him. In doing so, he unintentionally blocked the young widow's line of sight, and she didn't realize the seaman had arrived.

"It took you long enough to get here," his first mate said quietly.

As Daniel joined them, taking a place next to James, Carolyn was caught off guard when he appeared in front of her in his full-dress uniform. She nearly gasped out loud at the sight of him.

He greeted Marguerite and the Reverend and Mrs. Farley before turning to the young widow.

"Mrs. Muir, it's a pleasure to see you again so soon," he said as he bowed.

"Cap-tain Gregg," she smiled tentatively, and then turned to collect herself. "Martha, I'd like to introduce you to Captain Gregg. I'm sure you remember him from the games earlier. Captain, my friend, Mrs. Grant."

"Mrs. Grant it's a pleasure to meet you."

"How do you do," she said as she eyed him from head to toe.

Smiling as she gave him the once over, Daniel looked back at her.

"Mrs. Grant, would you honor me with a dance this evening?"

The request took her completely by surprise.

"I . . . well . . . I . . . yes. Thank you," she finally said and fumbled as she handed him her card.

He wrote down his name, added hers to his card, and thanked her. Turning slightly, he took in the loveliness of the woman in front of him.

"Mrs. Muir, would you grant me the privilege of sharing a dance with you?"

Carolyn was still tickled by Martha's response to him. She didn't think she had ever seen her friend flustered before. The young widow looked at him with her eyes gleaming.

"Captain Gregg, I would be honored," she said and handed him her card.

Glancing at it, he noticed there weren't many spots left and looked directly in her eyes.

"Would it be too bold of me to request a second dance, Mrs. Muir? I see you only have a few available later in the evening."

"You flatter me, sir," Carolyn said, trying to keep her composure.

"No indeed, dear lady. You would flatter me, were you to grant my request."

She was thankful for the darkened ballroom, and hoped it hid the blush that had rushed from her very core. The others were intrigued by the dialog taking place, and the other women _did_ notice the flush of color that reached her face.

"I would be happy to share a second dance with you."

He added his name to her card, wishing he could claim every one of the remaining slots. Handing it back to her with a smile, their fingers touched, surprising them both. Neither said anything, but each marveled at the effect of the incidental contact.

Reluctantly tearing himself away from the beautiful woman, he turned to Mrs. Farley and asked her for a dance as well. When she agreed, and their cards had been exchanged, Daniel turned back to the rest of the group.

"As much as I would like to stay here with you," he said when his gaze stopped on Carolyn Muir, "I'm afraid I have matters to attend to when the music begins. I'm sure I'll be seeing everyone throughout the evening."


	10. Chapter 10

The orchestra started its last-minute tune ups to signal the dancing would soon begin. The Horans and Farleys were going to sit together, so Sarah Farley invited the newcomers to join them. Carolyn and Martha happily accepted and, as they were changing their seats, Claymore made his way back to them.

"Good evening, Mr. Ebenezer," James greeted him.

"Mr. Horan, Mrs. Horan," he acknowledged them, and then the Farleys.

If he hadn't been so nervous about the opening dance, he would have been happy to see Carolyn and Martha joining the others – it would free him from having to serve as a chaperon. He knew he was a terrible dancer, and absolutely hated there was no way of getting out of dancing with his niece. If she hadn't shamed him into it, he would have been perfectly content to forego any and all dances. Fortunately, the women in town knew how clumsy he was, and no one criticized him for not asking them. They belittled him about other things he did, or didn't do, but not about 'not' asking them to dance.

The floor-manager gave the order for the orchestra to commence, and the three men offered their arms to their partners to join the other couples.

The first dance was a waltz, and Carolyn learned very quickly her uncle did not exaggerate his ineptness. As they started, she tried to talk him through the simple steps by counting – one, two, three. One, two, three. He stumbled at first, almost taking her down, then did a little better for a short time, but reverted to his original clumsiness for the rest of the waltz. Trying to teach him proved impossible. She wasn't one who believed in ghosts, but she decided it would take the spirit of an accomplished dancer, taking possession of him, for her uncle to show any improvement. Fortunately, it wasn't an overly long dance, and she survived without permanent injury.

Daniel was leading his partner smoothly around the room. He couldn't help but notice Mrs. Muir and Claymore Ebenezer stumbling about and felt sorry for the young widow. Miss Worth, recognizing the woman who'd caught the Captain's attention earlier, didn't fail to notice them either.

"I can't imagine dancing with Mr. Ebenezer. Why, everyone knows he's the worst dancer in town," she commented snidely. _'I wonder who she is. She's certainly not very graceful,'_ she thought.

"Not everyone is as fortunate as you, to have such a gifted partner," the Captain teased.

XXXXX

Having survived the first dance with her uncle, Carolyn was pleased her next few partners were more competent – Mr. Peevey and Mr. Coolidge were surprising good. Martha danced earlier with Mr. Peevey and was with Mr. Coolidge now. Mrs. Muir was happy to see her friend enjoying herself so much and, consequently, felt guilty. The older women would be leaving early to take Candy and Jonathan home after they had a bite to eat. ' _Maybe the next time there's a dance, we can bribe Uncle to take care of the kids. I know he won't miss the dancing.'_

She had been keeping an eye on the children since they arrived but, as she sat out a dance to rest, she finally had the opportunity to really observe them. She was pleased to see they were staying where they were supposed to be, happily interacting with the other children. They even attempted a waltz with one another. Jonathan didn't look at all happy to be dancing, and she wondered what Candy had promised, or threatened, her brother with to get him on the floor. _'Perhaps it's time to teach them more than the basics,'_ she thought, reminded they were growing up too fast _. 'Wasn't it just yesterday they were babies?'_

XXXXX

As the music ended, the children ran off, and Carolyn's next partner arrived. Daniel Gregg was right behind him to claim his dance with Martha and took time to exchange a few words with the young widow. Introductions were made between the two men and Martha, and the couples walked out to the dance floor together.

His friends inviting Mrs. Muir and Mrs. Grant to join them created a perfect opportunity for the Captain to see more of the woman who had so bewitched him. He exchanged the occasional word with her whenever he arrived to dance with one of the ladies, _and_ when he found it necessary to talk with James, which was quite frequent this evening.

When the music started, he wasn't at all surprised to find Mrs. Grant was a very good dancer. As they circled the room gracefully, he engaged her in conversation as best he could, giving her his full attention.

Martha was having a wonderful time. Dancing with Captain Gregg was the pinnacle of a wonderful evening. He was a superb dancer, and an obvious gentleman. They talked about where she was from, and a little about her life. She was sure he had only asked her to dance because she was with Mrs. Muir, but she didn't mind. He didn't try to pry information about Carolyn from her. His focus was on her, not her friend, and she appreciated every minute of the attention.

Since Robert Muir's death, more than a few men had attempted to get to know the young widow, especially the last few months they were in Philadelphia. With her mourning period at an end, single men seemed eager to take Mr. Muir's place. In one or two cases, it was married men who wanted to take the late Mr. Muir's place – at least in one aspect. She had watched it all, and she was appalled at the lengths some men went to, to capture the young widow's attention. Several tried to get to Mrs. Muir through her or, worse yet, the children. It happened so frequently, Martha got very good at spotting a slick lothario. Carolyn, having been blinded once by one, had a keen sense of them now too.

There was no doubt Daniel Gregg was interested – very interested – in her employer, but there was something different about him. She wasn't sure if was because he was slightly older than Mrs. Muir, or maybe, being at sea most of his life and having been through a lot, he was just more comfortable with himself and his abilities. Perhaps it was a combination of the two, but when you looked into his eyes, you knew he could be trusted. She'd heard it said that eyes were a window to the soul. If that's true, Daniel Gregg had a very honorable soul. She was sure of it.

XXXXX

When the dance ended, the men escorted the ladies back to their seats. Mrs. Muir's partner thanked her for the dance and excused himself, as he was committed to the next dance. The Captain showed Martha to her seat, bowed, and thanked her for allowing him the honor of dancing with her. She smiled and nodded, thinking he was a good soul indeed!

There was a short break before the next dance and, as much as Daniel would have liked to stay near Carolyn Muir, it was time to look in on Miss Worth to maintain his duties as her escort. He could kick himself for inviting her to attend the ball, but how could he have known how upside down his life would become at the sight of Carolyn Muir. Standing there admiring her, he thought, _'If only I could spend the evening dancing with you, madam.'_

He was startled out of his reverie by Mrs. Grant.

"Mrs. Muir, I'll round up the children and take them to get something to eat. It will be time for us to leave soon."

"Thank you, Martha. I'm sorry you have to leave early. I promise, we'll come up with other arrangements the next time," Carolyn told her.

"Oh, there's no need to concern yourself about that. I haven't dance so much in a long time. It will be a relief to get home and put my feet up. I'll be right back," she said as she started for the children.

"Mrs. Grant," Daniel stopped her. "Please allow me to escort you to get the children. It wouldn't do for you to walk alone."

"Captain, surely those antiquated rules don't apply at my age," she scoffed.

"Mrs. Grant, you are a lovely woman and should be properly escorted. I won't take no for an answer," he said offering his arm. She looked at Mrs. Muir and gauged from her reaction she was very impressed with the man – and his manners.

She took his arm and they walked the short distance to the children. Candy and Jonathan were thrilled to see them approaching and came running.

"Hi, Martha! Hi, Captain!" They greeted them.

"Children, it's time to get something to eat before we leave. Say goodbye to your playmates and let's go," she told them.

As they ran off, Daniel looked at his companion.

"They seem to be very nice children."

"Yes, they are. They have a wonderful mother."

"It shows."

The children returned, talking happily as they walked toward their mom.

"Well, hello you two. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, ma'am! They said together.

"I saw you dancing together. Do I want to know what it took to get Jonathan on the dance floor?"

"No ma'am," the both said shaking their heads and avoiding her eyes.

The women chuckled, and Daniel smiled.

"Thank you for escorting me, Captain."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Grant. If you'll excuse me, I have a personal matter to attend to," he bowed. "Mrs. Muir, I look forward to our dance."

"As do I," Carolyn replied. _'More than you could possibly know,'_ she mused.

"Come along children. Let's get something to eat before we go," Martha prompted.

Watching Captain Gregg walk away, the women shared a perceptive smile. They both recognized quality when they saw it.

XXXXX

Daniel made his way to his date, to see if she required anything, and found her chatting happily with a friend. He greeted both women and offered to get them a cup of punch.

"Thank you, Captain, but we don't need anything to drink right now. We'll wait until we go in to eat," she told him.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked.

"No, but thank you for asking."

Before they could talk further, Mr. Worth came to speak with his daughter before the orchestra began to play the next number. The Captain made his excuses and left to see if James was available.

XXXXX

He took his time walking the perimeter of the ballroom and had a few words with people he knew, accepting congratulations on the day's events from many. He finally returned to where the Horans and Farleys were situated, looking for his friend. He was surprised to find Marguerite there by herself.

"Hello, Captain," she greeted him.

"Mrs. Horan, do you mean to tell me your husband has left you alone?" he asked.

"It's perfectly all right. Everyone just went out on the dance floor. James is dancing with Mrs. Farley, Reverend Farley with a lady from church, and Mrs. Muir with a man I don't know. I left this slot free to rest. How about you? I can't imagine you not having a beautiful woman to attend to."

"Ah, but I do. You seem to be in need of companionship," he teased her, as he casually glanced around to see who Carolyn Muir was dancing with.

His friend's wife watched him scan the dance floor, smiled at him, and offered him a seat. _'James was right. Carolyn Muir has the man completely bewitched_.'

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Captain?"

"Yes, I am – and you?" he asked giving her his full attention.

"I am. I love the music and, of course, the dancing. It's an entertaining distraction from the usual day to day activities. And, of course, it's always nice to get together with friends."

"Aye, it is," he agreed.

"Mrs. Muir and Mrs. Grant have been very nice to spend time with. We haven't had a lot of time to talk, but she – I mean – _they_ seem to be lovely people."

He looked at her with a gleam in his eye, knowing she was trying to get information out of him.

"I couldn't say. Other than sharing a few words with Mrs. Muir this afternoon, and meeting Mrs. Grant this evening, I really haven't had the opportunity to get to know them," he smiled.

"Oh, Daniel Gregg! You know perfectly well Mrs. Muir is charming."

"I'll have to take your word for it, until I can confirm it myself," he winked at her as the dance came to an end. "Marguerite, I hate to leave you unattended, but I'm obligated for the next dance."

"I'll be fine, Captain. You go ahead. I'm sure we'll see you again, soon," she told him with a knowing smile.

XXXXX

Martha and the children finished eating and were preparing to leave. Despite Claymore's protests, Carolyn insisted he escort her family home. Unhappily, he finally gave in.

She kissed the children and thanked Martha for sacrificing the rest of the evening. The others were coming in from the dance floor, so Carolyn introduce Candy and Jonathan to everyone. After the greetings were exchanged, the adults said their goodbyes to Mrs. Grant and told her they hoped to see her again soon. As the young widow's family left the hall, Mrs. Horan turned to her.

"Mrs. Muir, your children are delightful, and so well behaved. You must be very proud."

"Thank you, Mrs. Horan," Carolyn replied, smiling at the thought of Candy and Jonathan. "I am."

"We're going in for supper now. Would you care to join us?" Marguerite asked.

"Oh, I would like to, but I should wait for my uncle to return. Thank you, though."

"Mr. Ebenezer is welcome to join us too. Come in when you're ready. We'll save seats for you both."

"Thank you. We'll be in as soon as he returns."


	11. Chapter 11

Carolyn took a seat and surveyed the ballroom while she waited. With no one dancing, she could observe couples on the other side of the room. She enjoyed watching others. When she was a young girl, she would make up stories about the people she saw and write them down. She still loved to write, but since her marriage, it had become something she did privately and didn't talk about. It was one of the things that helped keep her sane when her marriage came crashing down around her.

As she scanned the crowd, even with the hall lit by candlelight, she recognized Daniel Gregg across the room. He was talking with a beautiful young woman with long dark hair. She was stunning in a green velvet gown and seemed so at ease with him – touching his arm as they spoke. They made a dazzling couple. She realized with a shock that she was envious of the young woman's familiarity with the Captain.

' _What's wrong with me? I'm jealous of a woman I don't know, over a man I haven't spoken more than a handful of words to. How can I feel like this? I just met him!'_

She was deep in thought, focused on Daniel Gregg, when he noticed her across the room. As at the Seafarer Games, she immediately captured his attention, and he smiled at her. Kathleen Worth noticed she'd lost his undivided attention and followed his line of sight.

' _It's that woman again!'_ she fumed _. 'Well, if she so intent on watching him, I'll give her something to see.'_

She took that moment to pull the Captain toward her, and whisper in his ear, laughing coyly, all the while, staring at the perceived interloper.

Daniel, realizing Miss Worth was playing games, backed away as quickly as possible and gave her a stern look. He was intrigued the lovely widow had been watching him and appalled by his date's behavior.

Miss Worth wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him. She began to wonder if she was losing whatever edge she had on the other women in town.

Carolyn was brought back to reality by the young woman's actions, and her thoughts were going a mile a minute.

' _I can't believe I was staring at them like that. What was I thinking? What will I say if he mentions it when we dance? I have got to get a hold of myself. I've never behaved like this in my life! There's obviously something between them, and I have no business daydreaming about a man I don't know, and who may be in a relationship with another woman.'_ She was beside herself with embarrassment and wished she could crawl into a hole and hide.

She was looking for an escape route when her uncle returned. She was relieved to see him, thankful for the distraction he provided.

"Uncle, shall we go in for supper? The Horans and Farleys are saving seats for us," she told him.

"Wonderful! The food is one of the highlights at an event like this. Let's not dawdle. I don't want to miss anything," he said offering his arm.

She accepted, desperate to get away, and thankful to be moving out of the ballroom. That changed when she saw the Captain, the young woman in the green gown, and the rest of their party going in to eat, too.

Daniel watched Claymore escort Mrs. Muir into supper so, when his party entered the room behind them, he intentionally steered them in the opposite direction.

' _Beautiful young women can be a joy to have by your side, or in your bed, but are sometimes more trouble than they're worth," he thought. 'I need to keep these two women apart. I don't want Carolyn Muir to think there is anything more to my relationship with Miss Worth than there really is, and there's no telling what that girl will do, given the opportunity.'_

XXXXX

Carolyn and Claymore got their refreshments and joined the Horans and Farleys. She was relieved the Captain's party wasn't sitting nearby. When they came in, it looked like he intentionally steered the group as far away as possible, and she didn't mind at all. It gave her a chance to relax, and compose herself, while attempting to push her embarrassment aside.

She was happy for the opportunity to talk with everyone while they ate. It's hard to have a decent conversation at a ball unless you're sitting out the same dances. She spoke with them as a group and individually, while her uncle focused on his meal – and his second helping.

While they talked, James told her of some of his experiences at sea and of knowing Daniel Gregg most of his life. Although younger than his Captain, they had been friends since they'd met. Carolyn enjoyed his company. He was very entertaining, laughed easily, and had her laughing at his outrageous stories.

After her discussion with Reverend Farley, Carolyn was looking forward to tomorrow's church service. If the young preacher spoke as well from the pulpit as he did in casual conversation, she knew he would have an interesting message. He was a quiet man, who seemed content to let his wife speak for him at times, but he could really get going when a subject interested him.

Marguerite Horan and Sarah Farley were very entertaining companions. For not knowing each other long, they got along very well. They were intent on including Mrs. Muir in their conversation, and the inevitable laughter. Both women liked to laugh, and it was contagious. At one point, they drew scandalized glances from several older women, who were heard decrying the 'young people' drawing attention to themselves.

Carolyn secretly reveled in being referred to as 'young'. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. For most of the years of her marriage, and then the two plus years of mourning, it was as if she were only existing – that her youth had slipped away. If it hadn't been for the children, she didn't know what might have become of her. Now, away from Philadelphia, her parents, extended family, and in-laws, even though it had only been a few days, she felt as if she were coming alive again, and the feeling was wonderful.

XXXXX

Daniel was eating with Miss Worth and the rest of their party, trying his very best NOT to pay attention to Mrs. Muir and the others enjoying themselves across the room. He had to admit, she - by her grace and beauty - and the others, with their joy for life, didn't make it easy. Their laughter carried across the room, and he almost laughed out loud himself when the women at his table started 'tisk-tisking' about young people making a spectacle of themselves. Why hadn't he noticed before how stuffy they were? Despite his best efforts, his amusement did not go unnoticed by his date, or her mother.

Mrs. Worth was an older version of her daughter – serious, class conscious, and determined to find a beneficial match for her daughter to improve the family's standing in the community. Because Captain Gregg came from one of the town's founding families, she thought he would be just the match for their Kathleen but, personally, she didn't like him very much. She thought he was common. With his pedigree, he could have held a position of authority in Schooner Bay – mayor, president of the town counsel, or something else of that stature. She couldn't understand why he wasted his life at sea, instead of using the Gregg name to his advantage here in town. His choice of acquaintances left a lot to be desired too. _'Imagine spending time with sailors – you couldn't get any more common,'_ she'd told her husband earlier. She was confident, if her daughter were to snare him, his career at sea would come quickly to an end, as would time spent with those undesirables. She firmly believed, with her assistance, Kathleen could really make something of the man.

The young Miss Worth _had_ been feeling more confident about a potential relationship with Daniel Gregg lately, especially when he asked to escort her to the costume ball. Now, she suddenly felt her confidence slipping away. She knew he had an eye for the ladies, but that hadn't been an issue before now. After all, she won the unspoken competition with Abigail, Melanie, and Prudence to be by his side tonight. The Captain hadn't said anything, or made any promises to her, but she was starting to think, since his best friend, Mr. Horan, had married, he'd finally decided it was time to settle down too. She had hoped she was the reason. Today, all that changed in an instant. _'So, where did this woman come from? She was at the games this afternoon, now here tonight, and HE, quite obviously, can't keep his eyes off her,'_ she stewed.

As the evening progressed, Daniel realized he was distancing himself from Kathleen Worth. It wasn't intentional, but every time he saw Carolyn Muir, he found himself drawn to her. She was the woman he wanted to be with, and he was finding it difficult to keep up the pretense of enjoying his time with the young lady he had escorted.

He was relieved when the meal was finally over. His first dance after the break was the one he had been anticipating all evening. He couldn't wait to hold Carolyn Muir in his arms, and even though it was only on the dance floor, it would do – for now.

XXXXX

The Worth party returned to the ballroom, and Daniel said and did all the thoughtful things a man should say and do for the woman he escorted to the ball. Once he was assured Miss Worth was settle and had everything she needed, he excused himself to claim his dance with the lovely young widow. As much as he hated to admit it – even to himself – he was anxious.

' _I've never been nervous – no . . . not nervous . . . apprehensive – about dancing or being with a woman in my life. What's happening to me?'_ he wondered.

XXXXX

The Horan/Farley group finished their meal a short time later and made their way back to the ballroom. The orchestra was warming up, and the dancing would begin again soon. The three women were standing together talking, when Sarah and Marguerite got going once more and had them all laughing. By the critical glances they received from several passing women, it seemed they were at risk of drawing attention to themselves – again. That realization only made them laugh more.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel observed Carolyn Muir as he approached from the other side of the room. She was surrounded by the Horans and Farleys and was laughing; her eyes sparkling with merriment. _'Everything about the woman sparkles,'_ he thought.

"Hello everyone," he greeted them with a smile, wondering what had been so amusing. "Mrs. Muir, may I have the honor of this dance?"

"It would be my pleasure, Captain," she replied. Suddenly remembering he'd caught her watching him, her smile faltered. Her embarrassment was completely forgotten, though, the instant Daniel Gregg took her hand in his and kissed it. His eyes never left hers, and the intensity of the gaze caused her to forget everything else.

He led her to the dance floor, and as they stood facing each other, the orchestra began to play a waltz by composer, Alfred Newman, appropriately titled "After-Dinner Waltz." He bowed to her, she curtsied to him, and they moved tentatively into one another's arms.

When they began, they both appeared nervous, or perhaps shy, but it only took a few moments for them to relax. Daniel was a masterful dancer, and Carolyn, fitting perfectly in his arms, responded to the slightest physical and visual cues given. She had never danced like this with anyone before. It was as if she were floating on air.

Initially, they didn't break eye contact, but as their dance progressed, a kind of wonder overtook her, and a smile lit up her face. Her eyes broke from his first, looking from her hand holding his right arm, across his broad chest, and back to his vivid blue eyes. The contentment she saw there made her positively radiant, and that in turn, brought a comfortable smile to his face.

As they danced, they were oblivious to everyone around them. Lost in their own world, they looked as though they had been dancing together for years. The spins, twirls, and reverses they performed were effortless, and more than one person remarked at how well they looked together. People were noticing them and wondering who Daniel Gregg was dancing with.

XXXXX

Miss Worth noticed them on the dance floor, as well, and couldn't help seeing the connection they had. Her jealousy welled up inside her as she watched. _'Who is she, and where did she come from?'_ she wondered again, angrily.

On the other side of the hall, the Horans, and Farleys watched as the Captain and Mrs. Muir moved gracefully around the floor. Observing them, James had the feeling he was seeing something he had never seen before – Daniel Gregg was falling in love.

XXXXX

When the music stopped, the Captain and Mrs. Muir remained where their dance had ended, still in each other's arms. As couples began to brush passed them, they finally separated. He looked at her as if letting her go was the last thing he wanted to do – and it was. Feeling the same way, she returned his gaze. With a smile of regret, he took her hand in his and returned her to her seat.

Before taking his leave, Daniel raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Mrs. Muir, it has been a pleasure dancing with you."

"Thank you, Captain. I can't remember when I enjoyed a dance more," Carolyn said shyly.

XXXXX

Kathleen Worth simmered with jealousy. She watched the dance _her_ escort shared with that woman, until he returned her to her group of friends – which just happened to be his friends. She watched them gaze into each other's eyes when he kissed her hand, saw how beautifully they danced together, and fumed at the hesitation before they moved out of their embrace. ' _How dare he behave like that with another woman, when he escorted ME to the ball,'_ she seethed.

XXXXX

Daniel was buoyant as he left Mrs. Muir. He couldn't wait to dance with her again and hold her in his arms. Being with her seemed so right.

' _If only I were escorting her home tonight,_ ' he mused. _'I would be hard pressed to let her go.'_

He made his way back to the Worth party to dance with Mrs. Worth. When he arrived, there was a considerable chill in the air. Kathleen Worth barely looked at him, and her mother was decidedly cool. Despite his reception, he plunged right in.

"Hello, Miss Worth."

"Captain," she acknowledged him coldly.

"Mrs. Worth, I believe this is our dance."

For a moment he thought she was going to refuse him but, with a sour look on her face, she finally accepted. He led her to the dance floor and bowed as the music started, she barely nodded to him. Their dance was less than spectacular. He managed to get through it but, it was obvious, Mrs. Worth would have preferred to be dancing with anyone else. He began to wonder if this was an indication of what he would face the rest of the evening. He realized his attempt to escort one woman, while wishing he were with another, was failing miserably.

XXXXX

Carolyn danced the next dances on her card, but knew she had disappointed her partners, and herself. She knew better, but she hadn't given them her full attention and wasn't very good company. She was relieved to be sitting out this dance so she could pull herself together.

In her mind, she kept remembering her dance with Daniel Gregg. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. The music was perfect, she'd never heard the song before and knew she would always think of their dance whenever she heard it. She was completely at ease in his arms. He waltzed so beautifully, guiding her around the floor, using the slightest pressure from his hands to indicate what he was going to do next. They hadn't said a word during the dance, but it was as if they didn't need to. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

As amazing as the dance was, and as intense as the feelings Daniel Gregg stirred in her were, Carolyn was questioning herself – and him. ' _After all, I met Robert at a ball, and look how well that worked out,"_ she thought cynically. Granted, even when they first met, her husband didn't have the same effect on her the Captain did, but it concerned her that she could fall so quickly, and easily, for a man she didn't know anything about.

After Robert died, she was careful to keep men at a distance. There had been a rush of prospective suitors, each believing, as a young widow with children, she would be eager to take a husband for the security one provided. Instead of eager, she was guarded. The disillusionment caused by the absolute failure of her marriage forced her to create emotional walls for her own protection. She came off to some as snobbish, or off putting, but in reality, she had been deeply wounded and never wanted to be hurt, or fooled, like that again.

Her mourning period gave her a chance to do an honest evaluation of the years with her husband. The signs of his true character were there from the beginning, but she'd been blind to them, or too concerned with the mores of society to acknowledge his flaws. After reexamining those painful years, she thought she could sense when a man was lying to her to get what he wanted. At least she prayed she could.

Carolyn decided she was going to have to continue to use restraint when it came to men. She would not marry for security alone. There was so much more at stake than her needs. She refused to put the children through another failed relationship. They deserved the very best. They deserved a man in their lives – a father figure – who would take care of them as if they were his own. A man who would love them, unconditionally, and show them their importance in his life. She would have that for them, or no man at all.

XXXXX

James and Marguerite came off the dance floor together, with the Farleys right behind them. When they drew close, the young widow seemed to be in a daze.

"Mrs. Muir, I believe we have the next dance," James said as he approached, but received no response.

"Are you feeling all right, dear?" Marguerite asked as she touched her shoulder.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know where my mind was," Carolyn responded.

"Are you unwell? Would you rather sit out the next dance?" James asked.

"No, no – really – I'm fine."

"Wonderful!" he said as he offered his hand to escorted her to the dance floor.

XXXXX

The Captain was dancing with a friend of the Worth's, Victoria Yearling. When they finished, he only had two dances left; his last with Carolyn Muir, and the final one of the evening with Kathleen Worth.

He chatted with Miss Yearling as they danced smoothly across the floor, keeping his focus on the young woman. As much as he wanted to see where Mrs. Muir was, and who she was with, he knew he had to give his partner his full attention.

When the music stopped, he offered his hand, turned to take her back to her seat, and ran directly into a woman coming off the floor with her escort.

XXXXX

Carolyn enjoyed dancing with James Horan. He had a way about him that put a person at ease. They talked, mostly about his wife, and laughed as they danced. The man was obviously smitten with his bride, and that made her very happy for them both.

When the dance ended, James and Mrs. Muir started making their way back to their seats. They were laughing, not paying attention to where they were going, when Carolyn slammed into the chest of a man, as he unexpectedly changed direction. On impact, strong arms reached out to take hold of her so she wouldn't fall.

She found herself being steadied by a very tall, solidly built, man in uniform. She recognized his voice before she saw his face.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon, madam . . .," the Captain apologized. Looking down, he realized he was holding Carolyn Muir and was momentarily speechless.

"Very graceful, sir," James teased him.

Daniel ignored his first mate and found his voice.

"Mrs. Muir, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Captain," she said looking up at him.

Neither of them moved for a moment, and their reaction toward each other wasn't missed by their dance partners

"You can let her go now, Captain. She looks more than capable of standing on her own," Miss Yearling pointed out impatiently.

Reluctantly, he removed his arms from around her and took a step back. He would have been happy to hold her like that all night.

The two couples stood together awkwardly until Daniel remembered his place.

"Mrs. Muir, Mr. Horan, I'd like to introduce you to Victoria Yearling. Miss Yearling, Mrs. Carolyn Muir and James Horan."

"How do you do, Miss Yearling," they both greeted her.

Miss Yearling acknowledged them and then turned back to Daniel.

"Captain, we really must be getting back."

"Yes, of course. Mrs. Muir, you're sure you're not hurt?" he inquired again.

"Truly – I'm fine."

Daniel nodded and the two couples went their separate ways.

XXXXX

Carolyn's heart beat as if it would come out of her chest. So much for being restrained with men – or at least that man.

"Are you sure you're uninjured, Mrs. Muir? That brute didn't stomp on your toes or hurt you in any way, did he?" James asked, with laughter in his voice.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Mr. Horan," she replied with a smile.

As they reached the others, James and Reverend Farley offered to get refreshments for the ladies. When they said yes, the men left for the punch bowl.

Claymore was nowhere to be seen. Carolyn had seen him around the hall throughout the evening, but, other than making introductions earlier, dancing the first dance, and having supper with her, they'd spent very little time together. It seems he was too busy making business contacts to be much of an escort.

"Ladies, I'd like to thank you for including me this evening," she said, turning to Mrs. Horan and Mrs. Farley.

"Mrs. Muir, you're not leaving before the close of the ball, are you?" Sarah Farley asked.

"Oh, no. It just occurred to me that tonight would have been quite dull without all of you, and I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you taking me in. I didn't want the evening to end without thanking you. I've had a lovely time."

"We're so glad, but I don't know that your evening would have been dull," Sarah replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "You've danced with some very good-looking men, and, although he hasn't been around much, I'm sure Mr. Ebenezer would have been more attentive to you if we hadn't been here."

"Yes, you're right. Uncle would have been around more, but I'm sure he wouldn't have been as entertaining as all of you," she smiled.

"Oh, Mrs. Muir, we've been on our best behavior tonight. Wait until you really get to know us," Marguerite chuckled.

"Yes, I'm afraid you'll find you've fallen in with a bad crowd," Sarah added.

"I think I'll take my chances," Carolyn replied, smiling broadly.

XXXXX

Daniel returned Miss Yearling to her friends and found his date's attitude toward him unchanged. Wanting to make the rest of the evening as bearable as possible, he continued to play the role of escort and asked if he could get her and the other ladies any refreshments. Kathleen Worth, with a cup of punch in her hand, declined, but several young women accepted his offer. He set off to get their drinks and was glad to see James and Reverend Farley at the table as well.

"Gentlemen," Daniel greeted the men.

"Well, if it isn't the clumsy brute," James teased him.

Reverend Farley looked at both men with a puzzled expression, so James explained the collision on the dance floor.

"Yes, the Captain nearly knocked Mrs. Muir down in one move," James finished.

"Ah, but I rescued her from the poor steering of her escort. To think I let you take the helm of my ship," Daniel teased right back. "As inattentive as you were, the poor woman surely would have run aground if not for my quick reflexes."

"Based on how the two of you looked at each other, when you steadied her in your arms, I don't think either of you minded my steering, or your clumsiness," James smiled smugly.

"Yes . . . well . . . What do you mean 'the way we looked at each other?'" he asked, wondering if what his friend said was true. Could Carolyn Muir feel the same way about him, as he did about her?

"Really? Oh well, 'There are none so blind as those who will not see," James reminded him, shaking his head.

"Well said, Mr. Horan," Reverend Farley complimented him.

Daniel looked at both men in disbelief.

"Obviously, this is not the time, nor place, for this kind of discussion, but I do find your suggestion intriguing, James," he replied, as the smile he flashed quickly reached his eyes.

James winked at him as they picked up the ladies' refreshments and retreated to opposite sides of the hall.

XXXXX

The Captain returned with punch for the ladies who had requested it and excused himself to spend a few minutes with Miss Worth. When he saw her, she was in conversation with a man, so he stayed back to give them privacy. The man's back was to him, and the couple talked as they drank their punch. She was treating him as if he were an old friend, smiling and laughing with him. When the man turned and offered his hand to escort her to the dance floor, she noticed the Captain watching them and smiled at what she took as jealousy on his face. What she was really seeing on his face was shock – shock that her companion was Sean Callahan.

It had been eight years since he'd last seen the unscrupulous cad, but that didn't lessen his impulse to tear the man apart. He was a scoundrel of the highest order. The man was not be trusted, and it bothered Daniel that he was back in Schooner Bay. He debated whether to throw him out of the hall now or keep watch to ensure no one got hurt. He decided he wouldn't draw attention to the situation, unless it was necessary, and opted to keep an eye on things for now.

As the couple passed him, Callahan looked at him with a smirk on his face, but his eyes were wary. Kathleen Worth ignored the Captain as they passed, but walked by with her chin in the air, looking very pleased with herself. Seeing the expression on his face, she was certain she had found the perfect man to make him jealous.

Suspecting what the foolish girl was trying to do, Daniel knew she was in way over her head. He was going to have to make sure nothing happened to her, and he was going to need help.

XXXXX

Carolyn and Marguerite had blocked out the same dance and were getting to know one another as they watched couples dancing. The young woman Captain Gregg had escorted sailed by and, at first glance, Mrs. Muir thought she was dancing with the seaman, but quickly realized her mistake. That man was wearing a suit, not the Captain's impressive dress uniform. He had similar features, but closer inspection determined he paled in comparison to the genuine article.

"Mrs. Horan, does Captain Gregg have any family in the area?" she asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Do you see the beautiful girl in the green dress?" she asked, pointed to Kathleen Worth. "The man she's dancing with looks like he could be the Captain's brother or cousin."

"You mean with Miss Worth?" Marguerite asked as she tried to catch sight of the couple. "He _does_ look like Daniel," she remarked. After a moment she realized who he must be. "That has to be Sean Callahan. I've never met him, but James has mentioned him once or twice and told me how much he looks like the Captain. They aren't related, though. From what I understand, the two men couldn't be more different."

That comment got Carolyn's attention.

"How so?"

"Let's just say Mr. Callahan is not the most honorable of men, and leave it at that."

"It sounds like there's a story that goes with that statement."

"There is, Mrs. Muir, but it's not mine to tell. I'm sorry"

"I understand," Carolyn told her, but her curiosity was definitely piqued.

XXXXX

Once Miss Worth and Callahan were on the dance floor, Daniel made his way over to James, while keeping an eye on the dancing couple.

James was nearby talking with a member of the crew.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I hate to interrupt, but may I have a word with you, Mr. Horan?"

"Yes sir." After excusing himself, the first mate followed his captain to an area away from anyone who might overhear them.

"Callahan is here," Daniel said, his rage simmering just below the surface, as he pointed to the couple on the dance floor. "He's with Kathleen right now. She's fawning all over him like she's trying to make me jealous, but she has no idea what he is capable of. I need to keep an eye on him as discreetly as possible but, if warranted, I'll do whatever I have to do to keep him from hurting her, or anyone else. Can you help?"

"You don't think he'd try anything here, do you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. You know what he's capable of. He could be setting the stage to take advantage of her, or some other young woman now or later."

"Aye, that certainly fits with his behavior. What do you need me to do?" James asked.

"If people see me just standing around watching Miss Worth with another man, when I'm the one who escorted her, it might draw attention to the situation. If we take turns keeping an eye on them, it might not be as obvious. Do you have any opened dances remaining?"

James pulled out his dance card.

"I should be able to help you. There are three dances left. I've got the next dance free, I'm obligated for the one after that, and closing out the ball with Marguerite. If necessary, I can excuse myself from either one or both."

"That will work," Daniel replied. "I have the next dance with Mrs. Muir, and the last with Miss Worth. Between us, we should be able to keep him from whatever plans he may have. Damn him for coming back to Schooner Bay. I'd hoped we'd seen the last of him after that encounter in Queenstown."

"You'd think he'd have more sense than to come back here and chance running into you," his first mate remarked. "Let me tell Marguerite what's going on, and I'll be right back.

Daniel watched as James had a quick word with his bride. As he whispered in her ear, she looked at him with concern, glanced at Daniel, and replied quietly to her husband. He returned to the Captain, and the two men made their way to where they could observe Callahan.

XXXXX

When the dance ended, Kathleen Worth and her partner left the floor arm and arm, smiling brilliantly at one another. She relished seeing Daniel Gregg watching their every move. She assumed her ploy to make him jealous was working better than she had imagined.

Callahan brought her back to the general area her group had claimed and made a show of bowing and kissing her hand – lingering too long in the process. The young woman giggled and preened at the attention he showed her.

Seeing them settling in, the Captain left his first mate to keep watch and went to claim his last dance with Mrs. Muir. Since James would be observing every move the cad made, he knew he could put the distraction behind him, for now. He had a much more pleasant duties to attend to.


	13. Chapter 13

Mrs. Farley had joined Mrs. Muir and Mrs. Horan when Daniel Gregg was making his way toward the ladies from across the room. Carolyn's heartbeat increased, and her face flushed. She was captivated by the very sight of him. It didn't seem to matter what she told herself, her body was going to make sure she understood she could not control the affect he had on her.

"Are you all right, dear? You look a little flushed," Marguerite asked.

"I'm fine," she said as she pulled her eyes away from the approaching seaman, embarrassed her reaction to him was so obvious.

The women had followed her gaze and knew who had caused her blush and understood completely.

Daniel Gregg walked directly to the three women.

"Hello ladies. Mrs. Muir, I hope you suffered no ill effects from our previous encounter," he inquired.

"No, I seem to have come away from it unscathed," she smiled at him.

"I'm so glad," he said, matching her dazzling smile with his own. "In that case, may I have the pleasure of another dance?"

"I would be honored, kind sir."

The Captain, taking in the hint of playfulness in her voice, bowed dramatically and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

Once more they faced one another as the orchestra began to play. Daniel bowed, Carolyn curtsied, and they came together – much more gently than their earlier collision. The music was a new Strauss waltz, "Tales from the Vienna Woods," and they were immediately caught up in the dance.

Carolyn smiled as she looked in his eyes, struck again by the intensity in which he held her gaze. He truly was magnificent, and the affect he had on her left her breathless. Something as simple as his gloved hand on her back, made her feel as if she wanted nothing more than to melt into him, without a care to societal mores.

Daniel looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She seemed so different from any other women he had known – and he knew nothing about her.

In the past, when he met an attractive woman, he may have wanted to take her to his bed, but not one of them made him want anything more than that. Even when he was engaged, it wasn't that he couldn't live without Vanessa, it just seemed it was time to get married. He knew she wasn't the love of his life, but they seemed well suited and, at the time, that seemed to be enough. What a fool he was to ask her to marry him. Even then, he knew he didn't truly love her.

Daniel had been in port, putting the finishing touches on the interior of his house, when he met Vanessa after not seeing her for several years. If he had been honest with himself, he would have admitted he was feeling lonely. So, when he ran into her in town one day, they started seeing each other. After a short courtship, they became engaged. When he showed her his house, his new fiancée strongly suggested the house needed a formal dining room for entertaining. So, with the help of James and a few friends, he built the large room on the back of Gull Cottage.

Once the house was finally completed, he was eager to go back to the sea. He left his fiancée and sailed south to the Caribbean. The voyage was relatively short, six months, but when he returned, Vanessa gave back the diamond ring he had given her, and told him she couldn't marry him. She'd met a merchant who would be home most of the time, and when Mr. Bean proposed marriage, despite her engagement to Daniel, she accepted. The Captain took the news solemnly, but inside he couldn't have been more relieved.

Now, as he held Carolyn Muir, he knew he wanted to know everything about her. She felt so right in his arms, but that created its own problem. With her this close, he would have liked nothing more than to pull her to him and leave no doubt to her, or anyone else, how he truly felt.

They danced beautifully together and managed to talk – each learning a little bit about the other. He asked where she was from, how long she planned to be in Schooner Bay, and about the children. She gave him a snippet of information on each topic. She asked him about his chosen profession, and he gave her an abbreviated history of his life at sea. Before they knew it, the dance was ending, and it was time to part for the evening.

Daniel took her hand to escort her back to her seat but decided to detour around the dance floor so he could have a private word with her. He was careful to avoid anyone from the Worth party.

"Mrs. Muir, I thoroughly enjoyed our dances this evening, not to mention our unintended collision," he added with a smile. "Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of spending this time with you."

"Captain, I've had a wonderful evening – collision included."

He smiled down at her. "Would you allow me to call on you Monday?"

She shook her head slightly.

"That may not be a good idea. I start working for my uncle that morning."

"Oh," he replied, unsure if he was getting the brush off, or if he should suggest an alternate day. _'I've waited this long to find her, I'll not give up easily,'_ he thought. "Perhaps Tuesday or Wednesday would be more convenient?"

"Tuesday should be fine. I'll know what my schedule will be once I get through the first day."

"What time do you finish for the day?"

"I'm embarrassed to say, I don't know," Carolyn answered, a bit unsure of herself.

"Well, I'll be in town Monday. Would it be acceptable for me to stop by your uncle's office to say hello and make arrangements for Tuesday?"

"I hate to put you to the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. I'll only be a few doors away taking care of a business matter. If you have no objection, I'll come by and we can set a time."

"I would like that very much."

With arrangements made to see her Monday, and the opportunity to call on her Tuesday, the Captain steered them back to his friends. He was not at all happy to be saying goodbye. He took her hand in his and looked sincerely at the woman who had so quickly captured his heart.

"Thank you for an unforgettable evening, Mrs. Muir. I'll see you sometime Monday." Gazing into her eyes, he brought her hand to his lips and gave her the gentlest of kisses.

Carolyn blushed as she returned his gaze.

"Thank you, Captain."

Holding her hand as long as he could before moving away, he smiled at her, hoping she understood his reluctance to leave.

XXXXX

The Captain and his first mate met as they crossed the hall to exchange places.

"He's been very solicitous toward Miss Worth. He got her another glass of punch, and they talked together exclusively while you were dancing with Mrs. Muir. He's getting her another refreshment now, which seems odd to me; most women won't drink that much punch when they're away from home," James reported.

"I'll take it from here," Daniel said as they set off in opposite directions.

He found Callahan at the refreshment table with his back to him. At least twenty feet separated them, but the Captain thought he saw him slip something in his pocket before looking around to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied he hadn't been seen, the man picked up the glasses of punch he'd retrieved and returned to the lovely young women in the green dress.

Daniel watched as Callahan led her to an isolated seat further away from her friends, and anyone else. While they talked, and drank their punch, the cad began taking liberties by leaning in inappropriately, to whisper in her ear. Her escort wasn't the least bit happy about it. Miss Worth's response to this forward behavior was to giggle, not slap him, as propriety would have demanded. Looking up, she noticed they were still being watched closely by the Captain and giggled louder. She was delighted her plan was working so well, and she wasn't finished yet. She turned and put her hand on Callahan's arm and leaned closely into him and whispered in his ear.

The Captain looked around for Mr. and Mrs. Worth, wondering what they could possibly be thinking, leaving their daughter alone and unchaperoned, but they were nowhere to be seen. With no alternative, he made a move to bring an end to this dangerous flirting.

XXXXX

James was dancing with Sarah Farley when he noticed Daniel moving toward Miss Worth and Callahan. Seeing the look on his friend's face and, knowing any confrontation between the two men could get out of hand quickly, he begged Mrs. Farley's forgiveness, explaining he would have to cut short their dance. He maneuvered them to where Mrs. Muir and Marguerite were sitting and quickly excused himself.

The two women looked questioningly at Sarah as he left.

"I don't know what's going on. We saw the Captain going toward a man sitting with Miss Worth, and he looked furious" she said. "Mrs. Horan, your husband was very polite and apologized, but explained he had to end our dance. He mentioned something about the Captain protecting the young woman's honor. I saw the man she was with, he looks very much like Captain Gregg, but I've never seen him before. I'm afraid there's going be trouble."

Her friend listened and an angry expression came over her.

"The man you're referring to is Sean Callahan. He does resemble Daniel, but they're not related. From what my husband told me, he was last in Schooner Bay about ten ago and caused heartache for several families in the area," she said as way of explanation. "The Captain and James should be able to get him out of here before he causes any trouble but, if he doesn't agree to leave quietly, there's no telling what will happen."

"What did he do?" Mrs. Farley asked.

"It's not my place to say, but he's not to be trusted. Women are not safe when he's around," she remarked angrily.

Carolyn was shocked at the intensity in Marguerite's voice. She looked from one woman to another, but no further information was offered, and she didn't ask.

XXXXX

Callahan watched with apprehension as Daniel Gregg approached them. To hide his uneasiness, he put out the cigar he was smoking with his foot and adopted a tough demeanor.

"What do you want, Gregg?" He growled as he stood to block the Captain's way.

Daniel ignored him and brushed passed him, making sure his shoulder made direct contact with the man as he did, knocking Callahan back a step or two. He went directly to Miss Worth and looked at her closely; something was definitely wrong.

"My dear, are you unwell? You look flushed."

"How nice of you to notice, Captain Danny," she giggled and hiccupped quite loudly.

He knelt in front of her to express his concern and caught the unmistakable smell of alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I have not!" she replied indignantly, slurring her words. "But I do feel quite unlike myself at the moment," she added with as much dignity she could muster and hiccupped again.

"Move along, Gregg. She doesn't need your assistance," he said, forcing himself between the Captain and Kathleen Worth.

"Captain, I don't feel well at all," the young woman moaned quietly.

"Come along, darlin'. Let's go outside and get you some fresh air. I'll have you feelin' better in no time." Callahan said, putting his hands boldly around her waist to bring her to her feet.

Daniel moved in to defend her, but Miss Worth, finally seeing sense, pulled away from the reprobate, before the Captain could intervene, and almost fell to the floor in the process.

"Callahan, the lady is not interested in what little you have to offer," Daniel said in a threatening tone, as he helped her get settled once more.

"Lady?! That's rich! If you had minded your own damned business, I'd have had that flirt before the last dance was over."

In an instant, Daniel was up, inches from his nose. It took everything in him to keep from slamming his fist into his smug face.

"You don't scare me, laddie," the other man said and pushed him away – angry, now that his plan had been thwarted.

Before he knew what was happening, the predator found his role reversed, the Captain had him in a grip that left no room for movement. With a face like thunder, Daniel was ready to thrash him but stopped abruptly. He removed his left hand from Callahan's lapel and, holding him tightly with his right, reached into the lout's pocket. When he pulled his hand out, it held a few cigars, and a half empty bottle of rum.

"What's this? You miserable b . . .," he trailed off remembering there was a lady present. "What a sad excuse of a man you are."

"Give me that!" the man demanded, as he struggled in vain to free himself.

"It's time for you to leave and leave quietly. Look around. Only a few people have noticed there's anything going on over here," Daniel growled in a low menacing voice. "Do you really want everyone in the room to know what a contemptable coward you are – a degenerate who gets young women drunk so he can force himself on them?"

The trapped man looked around and knew his adversary was right. He should give up for now and take advantage of the opportunity to escape. Only one or two people were paying attention to them, and he saw James Horan and several other men watching from a few feet away. He knew first-hand that Daniel Gregg could cause considerable damage by himself, but if his crew got involved, it would not end well for him.

"Let me go!" he sneered in a low voice.

The Captain held him very close; they're noses nearly touching.

"Get out of here. You can slither out under your own power, or I can throw you out – the choice is yours. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave here and never show your face in Schooner Bay again," Daniel said as he released him roughly. Beating Callahan to a pulp would have given him a great deal more satisfaction, but he didn't want to draw any more attention to the situation than they already had.

The beaten man pulled down his coat and was straightening his appearance when James and another man walked up alongside of him. Each took an arm and casually led him out of the building. Two other crew members from the Captain's ship followed closely behind to ensure he went quietly.

XXXXX

While his first mate and crew escorted Callahan out, Daniel went to Miss Worth. Based on the way she looked, he knew she was going to have a rough night and feel the effects of that blackguard's sleight of hand in the morning. The most important thing was that she was safe and hadn't been physically hurt. He knew the gossips in town could be vicious and unyielding, though. If word of the incident got out, the talk it would create, and embarrassment it caused, would be very difficult for the young woman and her family. He was glad things hadn't escalated as much as they could have and hoped those who saw the confrontation wouldn't think too much of it.

To avoid any unnecessary attention, he casually sat down next to her and acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"I feel awful," she said, trying to look pulled together.

Miss Yearling, noticing how poorly her friend looked, came over to check on her.

"Kathleen, are you unwell?" she asked.

"She's feeling a bit under the weather, Miss Yearling," the Captain explained.

"Is there anything I can do for you, dear?" she asked.

"No, thank you, Victoria. I think it would be best if I went home," she told her.

Daniel was impressed with her demeanor. The realization of what might have happened to her seemed to have sobered her enough to pass her condition off as illness.

"Miss Yearling, do you know where Mr. and Mrs. Worth are?" he asked. "I should tell them Miss Worth has fallen ill."

"Here they come now," Miss Yearling remarked as she looked across the room.

Before he could say anything, Kathleen Worth's parents hurried over to them.

"Oh, my dear girl, what's wrong? Are you ill?" her mother asked pushing the Captain and Victoria Yearling out of the way to fuss over her daughter. With Mrs. Worth here to take care of Kathleen, her friend returned to the rest of their party. Mr. Worth stood nearby, and pulled Daniel aside to have a quiet word.

"Captain Gregg, Mr. Horan told me what happened. Thank you for what you did," he said. "I feel awful that I wasn't here to protect Kathleen. My wife was feeling overheated, so I took her outside to cool off in the night air. When we left, our girl was with Miss Yearling and the others, and we assumed she would be fine, but we were outside much longer than expected.

"We were on our way back in when we saw that fellow being escorted out of the hall by your first mate and another man. When he saw us, Mr. Horan was kind enough to pull me aside and explain what had taken place. I thought it prudent to only tell my wife that Kathleen was feeling ill," he explained.

"That is probably best," the Captain agreed.

"I remember hearing things about that man some years back, but I shrugged them off as rumors," he said. "They're not rumors, are they?"

"No, sir. They're not," he said, confirming the father's fears.

"He didn't . . . um . . . 'harm' Kathleen in any way, did he?"

"No, we were able to prevent anything from happening. When we realized he was here, Mr. Horan and I kept an eye on him. We couldn't know for sure, but suspected he was up to something. Mr. Worth, you should know your daughter unknowingly consumed a great deal of rum. I think she knows he gave her something because she feels awful, but I'm not sure she realizes what it was."

"Thank heavens you were here," the worried father replied. He was beginning to calm down, but knowing how people liked to gossip, he had to ask, "Do you think anyone saw what happened?"

"There were only a few who noticed anything, and I don't think they were close enough to hear what was being said," he reassured him. "For all they know, it was a confrontation brought on by jealousy."

"Captain, we are forever in your debt. I can't thank you enough for coming to Kathleen's rescue and keeping the whole thing as quiet as possible," Mr. Worth shook his hand.

"I'm glad I was here to help. I do think it would be best if we took her home. That would support the idea that she has become ill."

"Yes, she doesn't look well, does she? Her mother and I will take her, though. After all, no young woman wants her escort to see her at less than her best," Mr. Worth smiled unsteadily.

"Of course, you're right. Please allow me to assist you in taking the ladies to the carriage," the Captain offered. "Your daughter is a bit unsteady."

Mr. Worth concurred, and the men gathered the ladies and their belongings and quietly made their way out of the ballroom.

XXXXX

James rejoined the women after making sure the reprobate had left the area.

"Callahan decided it was in his best interest to leave and, it appears, Daniel is escorting Miss Worth home. She's not feeling very well," James explained.

Carolyn decided this cryptic explanation of the events of the past few minutes was to cover what had really happened. Marguerite seemed to read between the lines and nodded her understanding.

In the meantime, the floor manager announced the last dance, and the orchestra started a prolonged introduction to give everyone time to find a place on the floor. It looked as if nearly every remaining couple would be participating. Marguerite and Sarah were escorted by their husbands. Claymore finally made his way back to the group, but didn't invite his niece to dance. Carolyn, relieved he hadn't, would have been happy to just watch the couples on the dance floor, but that was not the case. Instead, she was left to listen to her uncle going on and on about how late it was, and they should really be leaving ahead of the crowd.

XXXXX

After escorting Miss Worth safely to her parent's carriage, Daniel returned and circled the hall. Coming toward his friends from behind, he watched the Horans and Farleys move to the dance floor and saw Carolyn Muir sitting next to her uncle. He couldn't believe he might have the opportunity to dance with her again.

As he approached, another man was heading in the same direction, apparently with the same goal in mind. The seaman quickened his pace, just short of running, but the other man arrived first. He was asking the young widow for another dance, when the Captain rushed up, intruded on the invitation, and pretended to be out of breath.

"Mrs. Muir, Mr. Ebenezer," he greeted them, breathing heavily, and ignoring the younger man. Looking at Carolyn he continued, "My dear, I'm so sorry to be late for our dance. I was unavoidably detained and got here as quickly as I could. Are you still available to close out the ball with me?"

She was startled by the interruption, and surprised to see him, but immediately caught on to his act and decided to play along.

"Captain Gregg, you're late!" she scolded him. "I thought you had forgotten me." she answered, in what could only be described as a pout. Despite the frown on her face, every nerve in her body tingled with excitement at seeing him again.

"Dearest, I could never forget you," he said softly, from his heart. "Please say I'm forgiven and allow me to claim our dance?"

She looked from the Captain to the young man, who had been left hanging, and apologized.

"Mr. Lawson, I'm so sorry, but I did promise this dance to Captain Gregg. Despite his tardiness, I feel I must honor my commitment to him."

"The loss is surely mine, madam. Please excuse me," the disappointed man said and left them.

Daniel and Carolyn looked at each other, amused by their playacting.

"This is quite irregular, Captain Gregg," Claymore remarked sternly – prompting a surprised look from his niece.

"Oh? Uncle, does this mean you'd like to dance with me?" she asked, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"Ah . . . no . . . I . . . um . . . no . . ." he stuttered and clamped his mouth shut.

"Allow me, Mr. Ebenezer," Daniel said as he took Carolyn's hand and smiled at her. "I'm more than happy to assist. That is, if you have no objection, Mrs. Muir?"

"No, no objection at all. Thank you, Captain."

He took her hand and led her to one of the few remaining spots on the dance floor, just in time. En masse, the couples bowed and curtsied to one another, and the final waltz, Strauss' _The Blue Danube_ , began.

Daniel was undeniably pleased at his good fortune. He looked down at the lovely lady dancing with him once more. As much as he tried to keep his feelings below the surface, his smile left no doubt and, to his joy, the look on her face mirrored his. He wondered if James was right, _'Could Carolyn Muir be interested in me?_ ' He had been encouraged when she didn't miss a beat going along with his ploy to claim this last dance. _'I hope his instincts are correct . . . I've never met anyone like her.'_ He thought looking into her smiling eyes.

Carolyn didn't know what happened to bring the Captain back, and she was sorry Miss Worth was unwell, but she was delighted to be with him again. She enjoyed his act in front of that poor young man and loved the camaraderie of playing along with him. She chuckled to herself when she thought about her resolve to use restraint with men. She suspected it didn't stand a chance when it came to _this_ man.

Since meeting Daniel Gregg – was it really just this afternoon – she'd wondered several times if this was real or only a dream. To prove she _wasn't_ dreaming, she moved her hand over the back of his arm, almost in a caress, to confirm he was real and chuckled softly at her own silliness.

The Captain was surprised when he felt her hand go gently down his arm, and she let out a melodious giggle. He looked at her quizzically, but she only smiled at him and shook her head as she lowered her eyes. He took in the beautiful woman in his arms and recognized he would take a great deal of pleasure getting to know her.

The ease they felt was evident as they danced. Daniel maneuvered them gracefully around the floor and, once more, they were content to be in their own world. A million thoughts ran through their minds, but those thoughts led them both to the same conclusion. They were together – right here, right now – and, though it seemed unreal, it was absolutely perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

When the music ended, the couples separated and applauded. The local orchestra had done a wonderful job, and the evening was a rousing success.

At first, the Horans and Farleys were surprised to see Daniel on the dance floor with Mrs. Muir – they assumed he'd left to take Miss Worth home – but, after giving it some thought, it wasn't all that unexpected. It was patently clear there was something special between the Captain and Carolyn Muir, and the two seemed unable to fight the attraction.

The three couples gathered at their seats to collect their belongings, and the formality of the evening began to relax. They found Claymore there, waiting impatiently for Carolyn.

"My dear niece, it's time for us to be going," her uncle insisted, looking at his pocket watch.

"Mr. Ebenezer, may I offer you both a ride home in my rig? It will be tight, but I believe the three of us will fit." Daniel asked.

"It's not a very long walk . . . but . . . it is rather dark. Thank you, a ride would be appreciated. Don't you think so, Carolyn?" he asked his niece.

"Yes, a ride home would be nice after an evening of dancing. Thank you for offering, Captain."

"It is my pleasure, dear lady," he smiled as her eyes met his.

Sarah and Marguerite were standing together when Sarah leaned into her.

"It's like we're not even here. Those two don't see anyone but each other."

XXXXX

The group left the hall together and exchanged their goodbyes outside. The Farleys and Horans lived on the same street and were walking home together.

"Will you and your family be joining us for church in the morning, Mr. Ebenezer?" the Reverend asked.

"I . . . ah . . . I . . . I honestly . . . hadn't given it much thought," Claymore stuttered.

"Martha, the children and I will be there, Reverend. I'm looking forward to it," Carolyn answered honestly.

Sarah and Marguerite, seeing an opportunity to encourage the budding romance, looked at each other, and whispered back and forth or a moment.

"Mrs. Muir, the weather should be nice again tomorrow and, since we can't count on it staying like this much longer, we were going to have a picnic. Would you and your family care to join us?" Marguerite asked.

"I'll have to make sure the others don't already have something planned but, if we're free, I can't think of a better way to spend the day."

"You can let us know in the morning," Marguerite told her, then turned to Daniel. "Captain, didn't you say we could picnic at your beach?"

Taken by surprise, he looked at his best friend's wife and felt like kissing her.

"Yes, Marguerite, I did. The beach at Gull Cottage is always available to you."

"Wonderful! Mrs. Muir, if you and your family can come, don't worry about a thing. Mrs. Farley and I will provide everything we need."

"If we're able to come, surely there's something we can contribute? Carolyn asked.

"You just arrived in town, and this is very short notice. We wouldn't expect you to bring anything," Mrs. Farley put in.

"You don't know Martha. The woman is a wonder. Count on us bringing something," she offered, leaving little doubt the family would attend.

"If you can, that's fine, but don't you, or Mrs. Grant, go to any trouble. We'll bring enough for everyone," Marguerite assured her.

"Ladies, this is all well and good, but it's getting late, and we must be getting home," her uncle huffed.

Mrs. Muir looked at him in disbelief. The social graces were obviously not in his makeup at all.

"Goodnight everyone. Thank you for the invitation. If we can join you, I'll let you know in the morning," Carolyn told them, as the Captain lit the gig-lamps attached to his rig.

"We'll see you in church," Marguerite replied, and James put her hand on his arm to move her along.

Farewells from the others followed and the two couples started down the road.

Daniel helped Mrs. Muir into the rig, then turned to assist her uncle. Grabbing hold of the rig, Claymore looked up and realized the Captain and his niece would be sitting next to each other. The seat was really only intended for two, so it was going to be a tight squeeze for three adults.

"Captain, don't you think I should sit in the middle? It would be the proper thing to do."

"I agree it might be more proper, but not very practical. I'm afraid Mrs. Muir's beautiful dress would run the risk of getting dirty, or damaged, by the wheel were she to sit on the end," Daniel reasoned. He then solemnly added, "Sir, I promise to be a proper gentleman driving you both home."

"All right . . . but see that you are!"

Daniel was assisting Claymore when he glanced at Mrs. Muir and caught the twinkle in her lovely eyes. Feeling emboldened, he winked at her over their shared humor, causing her smile to light up her face.

He climbed up next to her and had to admit to himself it was a tight squeeze but being hip to hip with this beautiful woman wasn't something he was going to complain about. He shared a smile with her as he picked up the reins.

"Come on Bonhomme, let's get moving," he said to his horse, urging him on.

"Bonhomme?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes. I named him, Bonhomme Richard, after the ship John Paul Jones captained during the War for Independence," he said smiling at her. "What better name for a horse that wouldn't consider giving up until the job was done?"

XXXXX

As they walked down the street, James looked at the two women in the moonlight.

"A picnic? When did you come up with that idea?"

The ladies laughed, obviously very pleased with themselves.

"Now, don't you think it's a good idea, James? After all, the weather should be pleasant and, if what you've told me is true, we won't have many more days like this before the cold weather sets in. Surely, you don't fault us for wanting to take advantage of a beautiful day?" Marguerite teased her husband.

"A day on the beach will be enjoyable, but it was presumptuous to assume Daniel would be receptive to hosting the picnic at Gull Cottage."

"James," Marguerite shook her head at him. "Are you saying you didn't see the Captain's eyes light up when I asked him?"

Both couples laughed because she was right. His delight was written all over his face.

Reverend Farley, who had quietly watched the Captain and Mrs. Muir throughout the evening, cleared his throat.

"I don't really think those two need any help from us, or anyone," he said quietly.

"No Lucius, you're right, but it never hurts to help two people have an easier path to happiness," Sarah reminded him.

XXXXX

The ride to Claymore's house wasn't long enough as far as the Captain was concerned. Here he was, with this beautiful woman sitting beside him, so close that the skirt of her gown fell over his leg, and he couldn't say a word. Her uncle being with them put a definite damper on any conversation.

' _I hope Mrs. Muir and her family come to the picnic tomorrow but, please God, let Claymore stay home. That mood killing, myopic mouse is most annoying,'_ he groused to himself. _'It would be much more pleasant getting to know the family without him hovering about.'_

XXXXX

Mrs. Muir sat quietly wedged between the two men for the short ride home. She was very aware of her close proximity to the Captain. Their hips were touching and the skirt of her dress fell over his leg. If it hadn't been for the noise of the horse's hooves, and the creaking of the carriage, she was sure the sound of her heart beat was loud enough to be heard by both men.

' _Carolyn, you really must get control of yourself. You've only just met the man,'_ she thought _._

As she was scolding herself, they came to a stop in front of the house.

The Captain jumped down and went around to the other side to make sure her uncle got down safely. The less than graceful man managed on his own, without incident.

"Thank you for the ride, Captain."

"You're welcome, Claymore."

Daniel was turning to assist Mrs. Muir when the horse took an unexpected step, causing the rig to jerk. Carolyn, who had just risen to get down, was reaching for something to steady herself when the Captain grabbed her by the waist. She held on to his arms as he lifted her easily out of harm's way. When she was safely on solid ground, his hands remained where they were and hers rested on his arms. Both felt the heat their touch generated and stood gazing at each other, until they were interrupted by Claymore.

"Come along. It's very late."

They abruptly moved away from each other at the sound of his voice.

"Mrs. Muir, thank you again for tonight. It was a pleasure spending time with you."

"Thank you for everything, Captain. I had a lovely evening."

"I suppose I'll see you in church?" He asked, walking her to the porch and ignoring her uncle.

"Yes, we'll be there," she smiled.

"Until tomorrow then," he said as he took her hand and raised it to his lips one last time.

"Goodnight, Captain. Thank you again."

Daniel waited until she was safely inside, patted Bonhomme's neck as a thank you, and climbed back into the rig for the ride home. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this lighthearted.

XXXXX

On her way to bed, Carolyn noticed candlelight coming from Martha's room. She knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to wake her if she had fallen asleep.

"Come in," her friend answered.

She opened the door and peeked around it to find Martha sitting up in bed, knitting.

"I'm surprised to find you still awake."

"I am tired but, for some reason, sleep isn't coming. I suppose it was too much excitement."

"It has been quite a day. Did Candy and Jonathan give you any trouble?"

"No, not at all. They wouldn't admit it, but they were exhausted. They went right to sleep."

"Well, being outside most of the day, and attending the ball tonight, it's easy to see how we could all be over-tired," Carolyn agreed.

"Did you have a good time, this evening?" Martha inquired. _'I would have loved to see Mrs. Muir on the dance floor with Captain Gregg. Based on her reaction to him every time she saw him, I can only imagine what it was when she was being held in his arms,'_ she mused. _'That man is a gentleman, dances beautifully, and is very handsome_.'

"I did. It was so thoughtful of the Horans and Farleys to invite us to join them. They're such nice people," she replied as she sat on the room's only chair. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. I can't remember the last time I danced so much," the older woman confessed. She didn't miss that Mrs. Muir made no mention of Daniel Gregg but had a good idea of what was going on. Tonight, Martha watched them together, and apart, and neither could keep their eyes off the other. With everything Carolyn had been through, she was probably perplexed by her emotions.

"Oh, that reminds me. The Horans and Farleys invited us to a picnic tomorrow. Do you have any plans for us?"

"No, I think that would be fun for everyone. When and where will it be?"

"Mrs. Horan mentioned it would be sometime after church at Captain Gregg's private beach, but I'm not sure where that is. We'll know more tomorrow after the service," Carolyn explained. "The ladies said we didn't need to bring anything, but I'd hate to go empty handed with four or five us attending. Do we have anything we can contribute?"

"I did manage to hide a couple of dozen cookies Jonathan doesn't know about and, if there's time, I could bake an apple or cherry pie – or both. I have everything I need. Thank goodness your uncle purchased this house furnished, or I'm sure there wouldn't be any cookware to be found."

"What do you suppose he ate before we arrived?"

"As cheap as he is, I can't imagine him eating out too often. He probably ate gruel or any other cheap food he could find."

"I suspect you're right. He doesn't strike me as a man who likes to cook," she added absently. "Anyway, pie would be perfect. There will be nine or ten of us, so I think we should take both. Surely there's something I can do to help you. I can pit the cherries and peel the apples."

"I've already pitted the cherries, but you can peel the apples. If we make the pies before church, they'll have plenty of time to cool before we'd have to pack them up for the picnic. What about your uncle, will he be coming?"

"He didn't seem interested, but I don't know for sure. He might want to stay here to enjoy a quiet Sunday afternoon alone. I don't think he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to us coming here to live with him. He's nice to the children, but he doesn't seem to do well with the noise that comes with them at times."

"It's a small price to pay for having help at the office all day, coming home to clean house, and having a nourishing meal on the table every night – that's not gruel."

"You're right," Carolyn said as she stood to leave.

"Claymore may be stingy, but he does like to eat. If he decides to stay home, I'm sure I can throw a couple of meals together for him. I'll make an apple and cherry tart for him, too. That way, he won't miss out on a good dessert, which seems to be his favorite part of any meal."

"You think of everything, Martha. Thank you. I couldn't do any of this without you," she stopped to give her a hug. "Goodnight. I hope you're able to fall asleep."

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir. Pleasant dreams," she said, having no doubt that would indeed be the case for her young friend.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear, and the beautiful weather Schooner Bay was enjoying showed no signs of letting up. Martha and Mrs. Muir got an early start to the day, and both pies were baked and cooling before it was time to dress for church.

Claymore would not be joining them. He decided to stay home, read his paper, and take advantage of having the house to himself. He was pleased they thought to prepare meals for him to enjoy while they were gone. When he agreed to allow his niece and her family – including Martha – to come to Schooner Bay to work for him, he had no idea how much he'd enjoy having a live-in cook and housekeeper. Now, if he could only get used to the noise four extra people made.

The children were excited when they found out they would be going on a picnic, and thrilled it would be at the Captain's beach. Their mother felt compelled to remind them, although it might be warm this afternoon, the water this far north can be very cold, and they would not be going in any further than their feet.

XXXXX

The family walked the short distance to church and were greeted on the steps by Reverend Farley, while the welcoming sound of the organ floated through the door. They went in the small church and filed into an empty pew on the right side; Carolyn and Martha as bookends, with the children in the middle.

Mrs. Farley acknowledged them from the altar where she was playing the organ beautifully. They sat quietly, with only an occasional 'be still' aimed at the fidgety little boy sitting next to his mother. A short time later, the Horans arrived and sat behind them. The families quietly exchanged greetings, and Carolyn confirmed the four of them would be joining them for the picnic.

As Mrs. Farley transitioned from the prelude to the opening hymn, Daniel Gregg came through the door. He stopped just inside and took a quick look around. He noticed Mr. and Mrs. Worth sitting on the right side. Miss Worth was not with them, and he hoped she wasn't feeling too ill this morning. A few pews ahead of them were James and Marguerite, and the Muir family in front of them, with Mrs. Muir sitting on the aisle. He chose a pew on the left side, across and several rows behind them.

The Captain bowed his head and took a quiet moment to thank God for bringing the Muir family into his life. He didn't know where it would lead, or if it would lead anywhere, but in less than twenty-four hours, the young widow had turned his world upside down. He fervently hoped his prayers had finally been answered.

Raising his head, he looked over to Mrs. Muir and couldn't help but admire her. She seemed to be amazingly independent. It couldn't have been easy deciding to move to Schooner Bay, where the only person she knew was her uncle. Raising two children alone must be a daunting task, but he could see how having Mrs. Grant with her made it somewhat easier. The lovely widow must have an inner strength far beyond anything he'd seen in most women.

As he admired her, he became aware of Jonathan waving at him excitedly. He had hoped to observe the family unnoticed, but having been caught, he smiled at her son. Unfortunately, the boy's eagerness was easily detected by his mother, who leaned down to a correct him.

"Jonathan Bradford Muir, turn around this minute and behave," she whispered.

"But Mom, its Captain Gregg. I was just waving to him."

"You will have plenty of time to see the Captain later. Now, eyes forward, ears opened, and stop fidgeting, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Her brother being shushed again, caught Candy's attention. When she turned to see what he had done this time, she saw Captain Gregg across the aisle. Not wanting to call attention to herself, and incur her mother's wrath, she only smiled shyly at him.

Carolyn fought her own urge to turn and greet him. She didn't want to be one of those, 'do as I say, not as I do,' parents, nor did she want to appear as if she were flirting – especially in church. She had never lived in a small town, but imagined gossips were everywhere, and most had an innate gift of making something out of nothing.

Mrs. Horan observed the young boy turn and wave to the Captain, and then watched the little girl, who would be as beautiful as her mother one day, smile at him. She might have imagined it, but she was fairly certain Mrs. Muir stood straighter when she realized Daniel was nearby. Smiling to herself she decided, if nothing else, the picnic this afternoon would be very interesting.

XXXXX

The service finished after a wonderful lesson from Reverend Farley. Carolyn's assessment of the young minister had been accurate. Though a quiet man, he was an excellent speaker and storyteller. He knew how to use his talent to get his message across, and had no trouble keeping the attention of the congregation – including the children.

As the parishioners started to leave, Carolyn stepped out of the pew, and allowed her family to go ahead of her. They were joined by the Horans and made their way toward the exit together.

Captain Gregg was in quiet conversation with a middle-aged couple several pews back, and Jonathan looked ready to bolt toward him. Not wanting him to interrupt their conversation, his mother placed her hand on her son's shoulder and spoke quietly in his ear. He nodded his understanding, and both children stayed by their mother's side as they continued down the aisle, and out into the churchyard.

XXXXX

Daniel wanted to speak with the Worths before they left and crossed the aisle as soon as the service ended.

"Mr. Worth, Mrs. Worth, it's good to see you both."

"Hello, Captain," they replied.

"How is Miss Worth feeling this morning? I hope she's on the road to recovery."

"She's not feeling her best, but seems to have survived the worst of it," Mr. Worth informed him quietly.

"I'm glad for that," he replied sympathetically.

"Captain, we don't have to dance around the events of last night," he said quietly as he looked around to make sure they wouldn't be heard. "I've explained to Mrs. Worth what really happened."

His wife didn't say anything, but conveyed appreciation for what Daniel had done for their daughter by the expression on her face. When she did speak, it was not specifically about the Callahan incident.

"I would like to apologize to you, Captain. I was not feeling my best last night, and I'm afraid I didn't hide it very well. Please forgive my boorish behavior toward you."

"Dear lady, there is nothing to forgive. I only hope the day finds you feeling better."

Mrs. Worth brightened considerably and thanked him for his kindness.

"I wonder," Daniel inquired. "Would it be possible for me to stop by the house in a half hour or so to speak with Miss Worth?"

"Certainly, Captain. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you," her mother replied. Mrs. Worth decided, in that split second, the events of the previous evening made Daniel Gregg realize his true feelings for Kathleen.

"Are you sure she's well enough?" he asked.

"Mercy me, yes. Truly, she'd love to see you," she gushed.

He looked at Mr. Worth for confirmation, but he only shrugged his shoulders in the fashion typical of men who had given up trying to figure out their wives.

"Thank you. I'll see you both then." The Captain shook Mr. Worth's hand, bowed to Mrs. Worth, and made his way out.

XXXXX

Daniel joined the Horans, Martha, and Mrs. Muir in the churchyard. The children were walking around the graveyard, exploring the collection of old and new headstones.

He smiled at everyone and rested his gaze on Carolyn Muir.

"Ladies, James. I'm happy to see no one is too worse for wear after a night of dancing."

"It was a lovely evening," Carolyn commented, smiling at him.

"It looks like we'll be having another beautiful day," Marguerite remarked.

"The water was quite calm this morning when I was down at the beach. I don't think we have to worry about the weather," Daniel added. "So, what are the plans for the day? Mrs. Muir, I hope you and your family will be joining us."

"Martha, the children and I will, but my uncle has decided to stay home and enjoy the time alone," she chuckled. "He hasn't had to share living space with anyone since he left Philadelphia as a young man, and the children can be loud at times. I think it will take a while for him to get used to all of us being around."

Almost before she finished her comment, Jonathan and Candy raced noisily up to them to greet the Captain.

"Good morning, Captain Gregg!" they nearly shouted. Each trying to outdo the other.

Mrs. Muir and Martha looked mortified, but the other adults smiled, noting the children confirmed their mother's statement before the words were out of her mouth.

Daniel suppressed a chuckle to return their greeting and maintained a delighted smile when he turned to the young widow.

"What a fortunate man your uncle is to have so much joy and activity fill his life."

That did make Carolyn smile, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Captain, but I'm not sure he sees it that way."

Not able to say what he really thought of Claymore Ebenezer, the Captain smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Perhaps, with time, he will realize just how lucky he is."

"Sir, Mom says we're all going on a picnic," Jonathan enthusiastically announced.

"Yes, we are, and it will be a pleasure to have all of you at Gull Cottage."

"What's Gull Cottage?" Candy asked.

"It is the name of my house."

"And it has a beach?" she queried further.

"It does – right below the cliff. Do you like being near the water?"

"Oh, yes, but we didn't live close like you do."

"Well, that's a shame. If it's acceptable to your mother, you are welcome to come anytime you want, as long as you have an adult with you."

"Wow!" both children exclaimed.

Reverend and Mrs. Farley joined them as the children were thanking the Captain.

"Now that everyone's here, we need to get organized," Marguerite stated. "Several things need to be addressed. How will we get everyone to Gull Cottage, and what time should we meet?"

"I have a shut-in to visit before we can go, but it shouldn't take long," Reverend Farley announced.

"I have to be leaving in a few minutes myself but will be back within the hour," Daniel added. "Does that give you enough time, Reverend?"

"Yes, that should be fine."

"Ladies, can you get everything together by noon?" the Captain asked looking at his pocket watch.

All four women agreed that would be plenty of time.

"I've made arrangements with Quint to get a landau from the livery stable. Between that and my rig we should be able to get everyone and everything to the house in one trip. James, can you take the rig and bring Marguerite and someone else, perhaps one of the children, with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, the others can ride with me. I don't need the rig for my errand, so go ahead and take it with you now. I'll stop by the stable on my way back, then pick up the Muirs. We'll meet you at the Farley's around noon. Once we've loaded whatever needs to go, we can leave from there."

"Yes, sir," James gave him a sharp salute.

Daniel gave his friend a stern look and received a cocky smile in return.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I should be going," Daniel smiled to the ladies and left.

As he walked away, Mrs. Farley stood transfixed.

"Gracious, does he run his ship the same way?"

"Always. Nothing falls through the cracks when Captain Gregg is in command," his first mate confirmed.

XXXXX

Daniel walked the two blocks to the Worth's, which was just off the town's main street. As he reached the door, he hoped his discussion with the young woman could be completed without a lot of drama, but after her behavior at the ball, he wasn't sure what to expect. Resigned to whatever was going to happen, he knocked, anxious to complete the task.

"Hello again, Captain Gregg," Mr. Worth welcomed him.

"Sir," he greeted the man. "Thank you for allowing me this visit. Is it still convenient for me to speak with your daughter?"

"Yes. She's not a hundred percent, but she's much improved from last night. Come this way. The ladies are in the parlor."

Mother and daughter were sitting together on the sofa when they entered.

"Kathleen, Captain Gregg is here to see you," her father announced.

The young woman smiled at the Captain but looked as if she should have stayed in bed. _'How much rum did that blasted Callahan slip in her punch?'_ Daniel wondered.

Mrs. Worth was in high spirits and came over to greet him like a beloved member of the family.

"Captain Gregg, it's so wonderful to see you again."

"Mrs. Worth, the pleasure is mine," he bowed to her before looking back to her daughter.

"Hello, Miss Worth. I hope the day finds you recovered from last night."

"Good morning, Captain. I'm afraid I'm paying the price for my own foolishness."

Mr. Worth looked at his wife, and motioned for her to leave the room, but she ignored him. Not wanting to appear weak in front of their guest, he put his foot down.

"My dear, let's give Kathleen and Captain Gregg a moment alone. I'm sure they have things to discuss," he suggested.

"But . . ."

"No buts. Let's leave them alone," Mr. Worth insisted.

Reluctantly, his wife complied but, when they reached to hall, she was further aggravated when her husband closed the parlor door.

"Mr. Worth was that really necessary?" his wife asked him, her annoyance showing.

"My dear, I don't know what you think the Captain is going to say to Kathleen, but it is not going to be a marriage proposal."

"And how could you possibly know that," she demanded.

"Despite what you may think of him, the man is a gentleman. He would have spoken to me privately to ask for her hand before he proposed, and he hasn't done that."

"Oh, what do you know," she huffed and stormed to the back of the house.

XXXXX

As the door closed, Daniel joined the young woman on the sofa.

"My dear, there is no way you could have known what that blackguard was capable of. I'm just thankful you're weren't injured."

She looked at him with gratitude. She did remember the confrontation between the Captain and Sean Callahan and understood what that man had intended to do. She closed her eyes for a moment in an effort to push those frightening thoughts away.

"I didn't really have a chance to thank you for what you did last night. I hope you know how grateful I am to you for protecting me from my own careless behavior. I am completely and utterly ashamed of my actions."

"Please don't be so hard on yourself. He's a practiced hand at deceiving and taking advantage of women. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh, but I do, Captain. I never would have paid attention to him, if I hadn't been so jealous of you and the lovely blond you were so enamored with."

He wasn't surprised by her admission. The cold shoulder he'd received from her after his first dance with Mrs. Muir convinced him she had been watching them, and he was sure that's what prompted her behavior with Callahan. He knew he couldn't suppress the overwhelming feelings he had for the young widow, and apparently, it was obvious to everyone who saw him with her.

When he didn't deny it, Miss Worth looked down at her hands in her lap.

"You're in love with her," she said quietly. It was a statement, not a question.

"I've only just met her."

"I don't think that matters. You're in love with her. It's as plain as the nose on your face. You clearly didn't want to be with me last night, no matter how hard you tried to act like you did, or what I tried to tell myself."

"My dear . . ."

"Don't, Captain. You've made no promises to me," she interrupted.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You haven't. Any wounds I suffer are self-inflicted," she smiled at him with regret. "Now, if you'll excuse me, last night's adventure has taken more of a toll on me than I originally thought. Thank you for taking the time to call on me today, and for . . . for last night."

He stood and offered his hand to help her rise, but she shook her head. Before he could do, or say anything, she spoke.

"Goodbye, Captain Gregg."

"Goodbye, Miss Worth."

Knowing there was nothing more to be said, he quietly showed himself out.

XXXXX

With the men gone – the Captain to his appointment, Reverend Farley tending the shut-in, and James retrieving Daniel's rig from behind the church – the women discussed what needed to be taken to the cottage so they wouldn't forget anything. Mrs. Farley and Marguerite Horan had all the extras they would require, which was good because the Muir's resources were limited to what her uncle had at his house, which wasn't much. Carolyn let them know Martha baked the cherry and apple pies this morning, and several dozen cookies would be provided as well.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Grant. I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Marguerite replied.

"Not at all, Mrs. Horan. It was nice to get back to baking after all the cleaning we've been doing the last few days," Martha explained.

"Well, it sounds like we have everything we need. All we have to do is get it to Gull Cottage," Mrs. Farley added.

"It shouldn't be difficult with the arrangements the Captain has made. There will be plenty of room for everything and everybody. If we've forgotten anything, Daniel may have something at the house we can use. He has all the latest conveniences and, thanks to Mrs. Westfield, one of the best equipped kitchens I've ever seen," Marguerite replied.

"I have a slightly unrelated question," Carolyn queried. "What does a woman wear to a beach picnic in Schooner Bay? Surely not her Sunday best? I would imagine a day dress would be acceptable?"

"Yes. Anything that will keep you relatively cool and comfortable," Sarah agreed.

"Good. I think we all have something appropriate to wear. Are you sure there's nothing more we can bring?"

"Just yourselves, and the pies and cookies," Mrs. Horan smiled at her.

James came around the corner in the rig and pulled up beside them.

"We better be on our way," Marguerite remarked. "We'll stop by Mr. Ebenezer's to pick up . . . Mrs. Muir, who do you want us to take up to the cottage?"

"I forgot all about that," Carolyn puzzled. "If you don't mind, can Jonathan ride with you?"

"Are you sure? Your son seems quite taken with the Captain and might prefer to ride with all of you."

"Then it will be good for him to have to wait," his mother smiled.

"All right. We'll be over for him as soon as we get everything loaded."

With arrangements in place, Mrs. Muir called the children, and everyone went their separate ways to make any final preparations.

XXXXX

Claymore's peace and quiet was interrupted when his newly acquired family returned from church to prepare for an afternoon at the beach. The children were sent off to change into appropriate clothing, and the women packed the desserts. They found a wood box that was just the right size for the pies to sit in, side by side.

Once the food was packed and ready to go, the ladies went to change into more casual attire. Carolyn chose a Wedgwood blue, two piece, print dress. The blouse had delicate white lace around the neckline, white buttons down the front, and long sleeves. The matching skirt was full, with a larger band of white lace, about ten inches from the bottom. She hoped the material was light enough to keep her from getting too warm. She got out the matching parasol to protect her face from the sunlight and set it by the bedroom door so she wouldn't forget it.

She found herself taking more time getting ready than she usually did and felt silly when she realized she was doing so. It would probably be windy down by the water, so whatever primping she did would be completely undone before they got settled. She wasn't sure what to do with her hair, but finally decided on a simple braid and pinned it into a bun to keep it off her neck. She hoped it would help keep her hair from getting too windblown

She was eagerly anticipating a carefree day with everyone, but thoughts of spending a relaxing afternoon with Daniel Gregg were upper most on her mind. Last night was lovely, but a ball is always so formal, and structured. It's hard to find time to talk with someone and get to know a little about them. She didn't know what the day would bring, but she hoped to learn more about the Captain. She was looking for something that would justify the feelings she had whenever she saw him or thought about him.

' _He is undeniably handsome, but there must be more to him than his incredible looks and amazing eyes. I would hate to think I'm like so many shallow women who fall for any good-looking man who pays them the slightest bit of attention,'_ Carolyn sighed. _'The Horans, Farleys, and the people at the games yesterday seemed to think a lot of him. He must be a man of character. You don't get a whole town cheering for you, otherwise, do you?'_

Her thoughts went around and round in that general theme until she was interrupted by Jonathan knocking on her door.

"Mom! The Horans are here."

"All right, sweetie. I'll be right there," she answered. Taking a final look at herself in the mirror, she put on her gloves, and grabbed her parasol as she left the room.

When Carolyn came to the front of the house, Martha was carrying the desserts to the door. Before she could offer to lend a hand, James Horan, dressed informally, took the box and carried it to the Captain's rig.

Jonathan ran into the hallway from his bedroom and was told he would be riding with the Horans. To his mother surprise, he took the news very well. She thought he'd be disappointed not riding with the Captain, but he was perfectly content. He was on his way to the rig to join the Horans, when he was reminded he needed to say goodbye to Uncle.

Daniel pulled up behind James while the family was inside saying their goodbyes. When Carolyn Muir came out to the porch, he was startled again by her natural beauty. One look told him she wasn't a woman who needed to be the center of attention. Her hair was fixed simply, and the dress was very becoming, but casual. That shade of blue looked wonderful on her, but he wasn't surprised; she made anything she wore look good.

The Horans, with Jonathan in tow, left to meet the Farleys. The Captain helped Martha into the carriage and then lifted Candy up, which thrilled the little girl to no end. He then turned to assist Mrs. Muir with a broad smile on his face and mischief in his eyes. Remembering the way he helped her safely to the ground last night, Carolyn got the distinct impression he would have enjoyed lifting her into the carriage as well.

That's exactly what Daniel was thinking. It was all he could do to _not_ take her in his arms but, being a gentleman, he only presented his hand to assist her. She met his smile with one of her own and put her hand in his. He wrapped his thumb across her gloved fingers and gazed into her captivating green eyes, which sent a pleasant charge through his body.

The Muir 'women' shared the forward-facing seat for the ride over to the Farley's. You would have thought Candy had never been on a carriage ride. In her excitement, she was talking a mile a minute about anything and everything. Daniel smiled at her enthusiasm, climbed into the driver's seat, and urged the horses on.

The Horans lived only a few blocks away, so it didn't take long to get there. When they arrived, James and the Reverend, who had also changed into more casual clothes, were securing a few things under the seat of the rig. Then, under Mrs. Farley's direction, the men put the remaining items in the larger carriage.

With everything loaded, Reverend Farley assisted his wife into the landau and climbed in. James helped Jonathan back onto the rig to sit between himself and Marguerite and followed him up. Daniel took the lead, and the group set out for Gull Cottage.


	16. Chapter 16

The Captain's house was slightly less than two miles from Schooner Bay. Just outside of town, the carriage turned on to a private road that led to the cottage and provided a wonderful view of the bay. They traveled for almost fifteen minutes, before turning onto a narrow path that went right down to the beach. When the carriages stopped, the children couldn't get down fast enough.

Daniel lifted Candy out so she could join her brother. Jonathan jumped out of the rig, just behind James, and was already taking off his shoes to run to the water. Being a bit of a tomboy, Candy wasted no time catching up with him.

As the men assisted the ladies, everyone marveled at what they found on the beach. The Captain had started early that morning and put up a makeshift lean-to to provide relief from the sun.

He attached a main skysail to a frame and secured it to two poles buried deep in the sand, bracing the poles on all sides for additional support. At each end, he attached inner jibs that could be made taut to provide additional shade or, if it got blustery, protection from the wind.

A table, made with two sawhorses and a large piece of plywood, was set up in the lean-to so the food would be off the ground. There was enough room for all the ladies to eat at the table, if they'd rather not sit on the ground, and he'd brought chairs and blankets down from the house to ensure everyone could make themselves comfortable.

Carolyn was amazed he had done all this himself before coming to church. She couldn't imagine the strength it must have taken to set up the lean-to.

The adults worked together to unload everything while the children ran around in the wet sand, occasionally straying into the chilly water. Since the weather hadn't turned cold yet, it wasn't as bad as it might have been, so Carolyn didn't mind them getting their feet wet. The sound of their uninhibited laughter brought her immeasurable joy.

Once the carriages were unloaded, the men moved them out of the way and took the horses up to the barn to settle them for the afternoon. Each man took one and made sure there was fresh water and hay in the feeders. When they finished, James and Reverend Farley went back to join the ladies, while Daniel went to the house to change out of his suit.

He changed quickly but took a few minutes to walk through the first floor, making sure everything was ship shape and Bristol fashion. He was pleased with how everything looked. He planned to invite everyone up to the house later and was anxious to know what Mrs. Muir would think of Gull Cottage. It was important to him that she like it.

XXXXX

When the Captain returned to the beach, Carolyn marveled again at how good looking he was. It didn't matter whether he was in his dress uniform, Sunday best, or the casual clothes he was wearing now – a pair of blue slacks and a white cotton shirt similar to the one he wore yesterday at the games. She decided his physique was worth looking at regardless of what he was covering it with.

Martha indicated her preference to sit at the table and claimed one of the chairs. Everyone else chose to sit on the blankets to eat, but they were all close enough to participate in the group conversation. The menu included fried chicken, ham, baked beans, tomatoes, fruit, cheese, fresh bread and butter, the apple and cherry pies, cookies, and lemonade. There was enough to feed an army. It seemed _everyone_ had been up early to prepare the feast before them.

After Reverend Farley gave the blessing, the ladies took off their gloves, fixed their plates, and found a spot in the shade of the lean-to. Mrs. Muir insisted the children stay on their own blanket, next to hers. Their feet were already covered with sand, and she didn't see the need to share it with the others.

They had a leisurely meal and talked about a wide range of subjects. The seamen were in an especially teasing mood and the conversation and laughter flowed. The food was delicious and everyone ate more than they should, but not too much – they all wanted to leave room for dessert. The children put a dent in the cookies, and the adults – the men especially – made short work of the pies. The cherry received rave reviews, but that didn't keep them from finishing off the apple, too.

They discussed the seafarer games and ball and what a wonderful job the organizers did with everything. The Captain received congratulations again for his accomplishment. Carolyn and Martha remarked on how enjoyable it was to attend both events, and felt it was especially helpful for Candy and Jonathan. Their hope was the children would make new friends before school started in November, so they wouldn't feel like outsiders. Hearing the word 'school,' the youngest picnickers decided they wanted to build a sandcastle and left to go down closer to the water.

As the adults were comparing notes on the ball, someone asked Daniel how he and Mrs. Muir came to close out the dance together. The two looked at each other and shared a conspiratorial smile. The Captain was hesitant to tell the story, but James and the others, seeing the look the two shared, convinced him to tell them.

He skimmed over 'why' he was still at the ball, and just went into how he, with the lovely lady's assistance, stole the last dance out from under the nose of her prospective partner. He gave Mrs. Muir a great deal of credit for her stellar performance as the 'almost' stood-up woman, telling everyone she played her role to perfection. They all laughed and, as she looked around at the happy faces around her, Carolyn realized she hadn't enjoyed a day like this since before she married.

Once lunch had settled, the adults ventured out of the lean-to, to enjoy the sun. Carolyn went to see what the children were doing, and the men tagged along. It seems many grown man have a little boy inside who likes to build sandcastles. It only took a few minutes before all three men were helping. Jonathan decided he needed something to scoop sand with, and a few other 'tools' and ran up to ask Martha if she had anything he could use. He was back a few minutes later with a pie pan and various other implements to help with the construction and detail work of the castle. The pan was sticky, so he waded into the water to wash it off.

While the children and men worked on the castle/fortress, the women sat around and enjoyed spending time talking and getting to know each other. Martha wanted to clean up, but the younger women insisted she join them.

After a while, Candy and Jonathan ran back and invited them down to the water to see their masterpiece. The sandcastle was simple but impressive. It had multiple towers with turrets, a taller tower that looked like Rapunzel would be letting her hair down any time, and a moat – complete with water that continually needed to be replenished. The ladies raved about the wonderful job they did, and the children, along with the Captain, James, and Reverend Farley, burst with pride at their accomplishment.

Carolyn reminded them their tools would have to be rinsed before they were returned to Martha, so the construction crew gathered everything to rinse them off. As often happens with 'children', the cleaning turned to horsing around. What started with a simple splash grew into much more. The men, who were barefoot, battled with one another, and got completely soaked. They did their best to keep the youngest members of the crew from getting too wet but were only minimally successful.

In their exuberance, the three largest children started going after one another with the pie plate, first with water, then by throwing it at each other. In their efforts, they discovered the plate would go quite a distance when thrown upside down with the flick of the wrist. They ended up creating a game of throwing it to one another and taught the children and women how to throw it properly to get the most distance. Martha declined the invitation to join them, opting instead to be the cheering section.

They played until the women gave up, claiming exhaustion, and returned to the lean-to. Candy, Jonathan, and the men joined them. They each had another glass of lemonade, as a refreshment, while they talked and laughed. Eventually, the subject of the lean-to was discussed. Everyone was enjoying the shade it provided and were glad to have a respite from the heat. Being able to get out of the sun for a while was a blessing, and they thanked Daniel again for taking the time to build it.

"Captain, when you said the water was quiet on the beach this morning, I assumed you had taken an early morning walk. It never occurred to me you'd been hard at work," Mrs. Muir remarked.

"If you'd said something last night, I'd have come up to give you a hand," James scolded him.

"It didn't occur to me until I was taking a stroll last night," Daniel told him and smiled at Carolyn. "I had been wanting to do it for a long time and already had what I needed down here at the base of the cliff. I just wasn't sure I would have enough time. Getting an early start was the only reason I was able to finish. As it was, I arrived for services later than I wanted to."

"You walked in before we began, so you were on time as far as I'm concerned," Reverend Farley assured him.

"I do enjoy walking on the beach, and since I missed my stroll this morning, I thought I'd take one this afternoon." Looking at the lovely woman across from him, he queried, "Mrs. Muir, would you care to join me? Perhaps the children, or the others, would like to come along too?"

Candy and Jonathan jumped at the chance to venture further down the beach. Then, as if it were planned, everyone had an excuse as to why they couldn't join them. Martha said she'd prefer to stay in the shade and make herself useful clearing the food and dishes. Marguerite and Sarah didn't want to leave all the cleanup to her and volunteered to help, and James and Reverend Farley said they were going to the house to get the fishing gear so they could try their luck.

Carolyn offered to help clean up, but was told she couldn't disappoint the children now, and she should go for a walk. The young widow and the Captain got the distinct impression everyone was conspiring to get them together.

He stood and offered his hand to help her stand, but before she could accept, Marguerite touched her arm.

"Mrs. Muir, you can't walk in the wet sand in those shoes, you'll ruin them."

"They'll have to do; I don't have any others to change into."

"You could go barefoot," she stated simply. "Living near the water, it's done all the time – just look at the children and the men. Going barefoot only makes sense when you walk on the beach."

"I don't know . . ." she pondered and looked to Martha for her input.

"Well, I don't know why you couldn't," her friend advised. "As Mrs. Horan says, it only makes sense. How else will you be able to keep pace with those two?" she added looking at the children who were running around chasing each other. "Besides, your shoes _will_ be ruined if they get wet."

"That's a wonderful idea, Marguerite. We should have thought of it sooner," Mrs. Farley said to encourage their new friend. "We can go behind the lean-to for privacy and support one another so we don't fall over," she chuckled.

"That's a fine idea, Sarah. It would be a relief to take my shoes off too," her co-conspirator added.

Carolyn gave in to the practicality of the suggestion, and was attempting to stand, when the Captain took her elbow to assist her. She smiled at him, and then shyly dropped her eyes. His face showed his amusement at the women's conversation and the lovely lady's apparent embarrassment. Once she was standing, he excused himself and left the immediate area to wait with the children, whose laughter filled the air as they played. He was joined by James and Reverend Farley and all three were under the watchful eye of Martha.

"Women," James said, laughing. "Mrs. Grant is a very nice person, sir, but she seems formidable. You better watch your step. You don't want to get on her bad side."

"No, I don't!" Daniel said, nodding in agreement.

The three young women went behind the canvas to remove their shoes and stockings. Doing so while standing proved to be more difficult than anticipated, and their giggling was heard by all. Martha smiled to herself hearing the women being so carefree. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Mrs. Muir behave like the young woman she was, and it gladdened her heart.

Mrs. Farley was the first to come from behind the lean-to. She grabbed a carpet bag she had with her and went back to the others. Soon after, all three returned, their shoes and stocking modestly put away in the bag.

The Captain walked back to Mrs. Muir. She saw him approaching, picked up her parasol, and opened it.

' _She is a sight to behold,'_ he thought, his eyes showing every bit of his admiration. _'There is nothing as lovely as a woman strolling with an opened parasol – especially this beautiful woman.'_

"Madame?" he asked, offering his hand to escort her safely to the stability of the wet sand.

As she took his hand, she realized this was the first time they'd actually touched without gloves between them. Her eyes met his as a slight blush colored her face. The seaman's hand was rough and strong – a working man's hand – but held hers with the utmost care. His touch left her confident that, while she would be well protected with him, he could be extremely gentle, too.

"Thank you, sir."

Together, they set off toward the water and the children.

Reaching them, their mother asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am!"

XXXXX

They headed south, walking in the wet sand just close enough for the chilly sea water to tickle their feet, without getting her skirt wet. Carolyn had to admit being barefoot was wonderfully freeing, but she was careful to watch were she was going. Despite her diligence, she found herself caught up in their conversation, and the view, and stumbled unexpectedly.

"Mrs. Muir, are you all right?" the Captain asked, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling.

"Yes, I'm fine – just clumsy I'm afraid."

"Perhaps, if you were to hold on to my arm, you would be steadier?"

"Thank you, Captain. I believe I would have less trouble with your support."

Daniel offered his arm and they continued on.

The breeze blew in from the bay as they walked, and although it wasn't a strong wind, it made using the parasol difficult. She decided to close it and just enjoy the sun for a change. Her choice of hairstyle had been a good one; it was staying in place for the most part. As she looked at the Captain, she noticed his hair was taking on the look of the Seafarers' Games, more so than the well-groomed style of the ball last night and services this morning. It had much more curl to it than she had realized, and the sun brought out its reddish highlights. He was quite something to look at with his tanned skin, wind-blown curls, and casual attire.

The children stayed close for a while, stopping occasionally to pick up a shell or examine something washed up on the beach, but they soon ran ahead to explore on their own. The Captain and Mrs. Muir followed contently, her hand resting on his arm, enjoying the security this impressive man provided.

"The children seem to be enjoying themselves," he finally remarked.

"Yes, they are. They shouldn't have any trouble sleeping tonight," she replied smiling. She hesitated before continuing.

"Captain Gregg, thank you for having us here today. I love being by the water, and it's been a long time since the children had a day to just run about and enjoy themselves like this."

"It's my pleasure, dear lady. I don't have the opportunity to entertain often, so this is a treat for me as well. Especially since you ladies did all the work," he smiled.

"I don't know . . . the lean-to looks like it was work enough to me. I can't imagine how you were able to do that on your own."

"We seamen have our ways," he chuckled looking down at her. "I take it you were able to visit the beach occasionally, when you lived in Philadelphia."

"We spent summers on Cape May when I was a child. That's where I discovered how peaceful it was along the shoreline. I would spend hours just walking, watching the waves wash up on the shore, or doing the same things Candy and Jonathan are enjoying today. It used to drive my family crazy. I haven't been in a long time, though."

"Do you have siblings?"

"No, but I have a large extended family – aunts, uncles, cousins – and, when I was younger, we spent a lot of time together. How about you?"

"I had a younger sister, but she died quite a few years ago," he answered, his eyes looking out at the bay.

"I'm sorry. Are your parents still living?"

"No, I've been on my own for a while," Daniel replied quietly. Then, to shift the conversation away from himself, he continued, "You mentioned your own parents last night. I believe you said Claymore is your mother's youngest brother?"

"Yes. Uncle is the youngest of six children, and there are nine years between him and the next youngest. With older parents and siblings, he was often on his own. He left his family at a young age to make his way in the world. That's how he landed here."

"As I recall, he's been in Schooner Bay a long time. He and Jacob Marley were in business together until Mr. Marley's death last year."

"That's right. I never met Mr. Marley. As a matter of fact, I hadn't seen Uncle since I was a little girl."

"What could have possibly prompted you to move here to live with him?" He asked incredulously. Knowing what he knew about the man, he couldn't imagine someone willingly making that choice. When he saw the look on her face, he regretted his question, and tone.

"It's a long story," Carolyn said quietly, not wishing to discuss the chain of events that prompted the family's arrival in this small seaside town.

"Mrs. Muir, I should have never made such a personal inquiry. Please forget I asked." He considered his next words carefully before he spoke again. "You should know, though, I am very happy you and your family are here in Schooner Bay."

His eyes met hers and the sincerity she saw there caused her heart to race. Forcing herself to break eye contact, she looked toward the children and finally responded.

"Thank you, Captain. I believe the move will be very good for all of us," she smiled shyly, hoping he really meant what he said.

"Can you tell me about Mrs. Grant? How long has she been with you? You two seem to have a very special relationship."

"We do. Martha came to work for us before Jonathan was born. She takes excellent care of the children – of all of us really. She's our housekeeper, cook and, most importantly, my friend. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I'm glad you have her. It's important to have someone you can always rely on," Daniel replied.

XXXXX

After a short time, they caught up with the children and admired a treasure Jonathan had found.

"This is a fine piece of driftwood, lad. What are you going to make with it?" the Captain asked him.

"Make with it? How can I make something from this old piece of wood?"

"Have you ever carved or whittled?"

"No, Mom doesn't let me play with knives. Do you really think I could make something?"

"Indeed, I do." Considering the piece of wood, he continued. "This could be a dolphin, a seal, or perhaps, a bird. It's best to start with something simple."

"Really? Can you show me how?"

"If your mother agrees to you using a knife, I'd be happy to," he glanced at Mrs. Muir, then turned back to the boy, and tousled his hair.

"Are you sure he's old enough to handle a knife like that?" she asked with concern.

"Aye, he is. I'll show him the proper way to use it, so he doesn't cut himself," he replied. "We'll make sure he has a knife small enough to fit in his hand properly. That makes all the difference."

"You'll have to be very careful, and do what the Captain tells you," she told him seriously.

"Oh, boy! When can we start?"

Carolyn was happy to see her son so excited but could tell, by the look on her face, Candy was feeling left out. She'd have to think of something special to do with her while Jonathan was being taught how to carve.

"If you like, we can start this afternoon, but let's continue our walk for now." The disappointment on the young girl's face was not missed by Daniel either, and he was quick with a solution. "I'll carry this," he said referring to the driftwood. "Why don't you two go look for another piece for Candy to carve? Be sure to stay where we can see you."

The girl's disappointment instantly turned to complete joy.

"Really? You'll show me how to carve, too?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. There's no reason why you can't make something. Wood carving is a good way to spend time with a friend, while you talk, or by yourself, while you think. In no time you can create something beautiful with your own hands," he encouraged her.

"Thank you, Captain!" the children said together and headed down the beach in search of another piece of driftwood.

He smiled as they ran off.

"It doesn't take much to please your children, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Carolyn remarked pensively, looking after them. "Just a little attention and the knowledge that someone actually wants to spend time with them."

Daniel didn't know what to make of the look on her face, or the words spoken.

"Mrs. Muir? Is something wrong?"

"No," she smiled. "Thank you for including Candy. I think you have done more for her – for both of them – than you could possibly know."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe one day I can explain it to you but, for now, know you have my utmost gratitude," she said and squeezed his arm as a thank you.

Daniel looked down at her and wondered what happened in the life she left behind, that she was so grateful for such a simple act.

XXXXX

They walked along in a companionable silence for a while before Carolyn finally asked a question.

"Captain, have you always lived in Schooner Bay?"

"Not always, but for most of my growing up years before I went to sea. My father's family was from Schooner Bay, but I spent my earliest years in County Cork, Ireland, where my mother was born and raised. When I was four or five years old, my father decided to move the family back here. It has been my home-base ever since."

"When did you realize you wanted to go to sea?"

"From that first voyage to Schooner Bay," he smiled. "It was quite an adventure for me as a lad, and I knew right away it was how I wanted to spend my life."

"I would imagine being a sailor, and away from family, for long stretches, can be difficult."

Daniel stopped walking and looked down at his companion quite seriously.

"It's seaman, madam. Sailor is a landlubber's word."

"I do beg your pardon," she smiled at him. With her looking at him like that, his serious expression gave way to his own smile. "I would imagine being a 'seaman' and away from family, for long periods of time, can be difficult."

"Aye, it can be for some."

The children came running back to them, cutting off the conversation before Carolyn could get an answer to the question she had been thinking about since last night – when would the Captain be leaving on another voyage, and how long would he be gone?

"Look at this piece," Candy said as she presented her own treasure – an unusually shaped piece of driftwood.

"Oh, this is marvelous!" the Captain declared. "What do you think you want to carve?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe a bird in flight?"

Seeing the Captain's raised eyebrows at her ambitious idea, she amended her statement.

"Or maybe I could make a duck floating on the water."

"Good idea," he chuckled, and she joined him.

Noticing the pink faces of the children, their mother realized it was time to head back to the lean-to and the shade it provided.

"Captain, would you say these two look like they've been in the sun long enough?"

Daniel got down on one knee and exaggeratedly examined each child's face closely. The children giggled at his close inspection.

"Mrs. Muir, I would have to agree with you. It's time to take these two back to play in the shade, or they will be as red as the tomatoes we had at lunch," he said exaggerating just a little. Then, completing an examination of her face, he added, "Your own nose is starting to look pink as well," he told her, gazing at her beautiful face.

Her hand went to her nose as she smiled at him, and the children laughed.

"I suppose we should head back then," she said pulling her eyes away from his with difficulty.

Candy and Jonathan started back, and Daniel collected both pieces of driftwood as the couple followed. Carolyn got in step with him and quietly slipped her hand in the crook of his arm. When he looked down, the beautiful smile she gave him touched his soul.


	17. Chapter 17

During the walk back, the children talked non-stop with the Captain, while their mom listened contently. Jonathan excitedly told him about the train ride from Philadelphia – he was the only one who enjoyed the exhausting journey. Candy talked about living with their grandparents, and the adventures they had at a nearby park with their mom, Martha, and their grandparents. Together, they told him about their school, and the friends they left behind.

Daniel listened attentively and asked questions to encourage them. They seemed to be happy children and got along well together. It didn't go unnoticed, though, that they never mentioned their father. They spoke fondly of their grandparents, whom he deduced were Mrs. Muir's mother and father, but not a word was said about Mr. Muir.

While her children entertained them with their stories of Philadelphia, Carolyn walked quietly alongside the Captain. She did laugh at her son's description of the train ride, but when both children spoke of the people they left behind, she prayed she'd made the right decision moving them to Schooner Bay. Their comments touched on the doubts she struggled with daily since deciding to move.

As the lean-to came into view, the children ran ahead to tell the others about their carving project. When the Captain and their mother arrived, they eagerly took their driftwood to show everyone. By the time all the encouraging comments had been made, Daniel realized it was time to make some decisions.

"We've got another hour before the tide rolls in. We should start thinking about moving off the beach."

"Everything is packed and ready to be loaded," Martha told him.

"Mrs. Grant, you are a marvel," he smiled at her, then looked at everyone.

"Once we finish packing the carriages, we can either stay down here until we have to move, or we can continue the festivities up at the house. What would everyone like to do?

"What about the lean-to?" James asked.

"You, Reverend Farley, and I should be able to get it down quickly. The posts and frame can be left at the foot of the cliff, and we can stow the canvas in the barn to use another time."

The ladies looked at one another and, without a word, decided it would be a relief to get out of the sun and away from the sand. James and Reverend Farley had hoped to stay on the beach and fish. Candy and Jonathan didn't care where they were, they just wanted to start their carving lessons. Carolyn preferred to get out of the sun and sand but would go wherever the children landed.

"Why don't we pack everything and go up to the house," Marguerite suggested.

"The Reverend and I have the Captain's fishing tackle and were going to see what we could catch when the tide came in. If we're lucky, it could be enough for supper," James said, hoping the idea of fresh seafood would win over his bride.

Daniel looked at everyone, knew there were two different schools of thought at play, and made a quick decision.

"James, Reverend, I think the ladies and children have had enough of the sun and sand for one afternoon. If you help me bring the carriages over, I'll get everything loaded while you bring the horses down."

The two men agreed but looked like little boys who weren't getting their way.

"When you get back, we can take down the lean-to, and move everything up to the house. Then, the fishermen can come back to the beach, the ladies can stay at the house, and Candy, Jonathan and I will begin their carving lessons in the shade of the porch. Is that acceptable to everyone?"

They all agreed, relieved things were resolved in a way that allowed each to do what pleased them. Everyone set to work, and once the rig and landau were brought over, James and the Reverend left to get the horses. Daniel, with the children's help, started loading everything, and the ladies finished shaking the sand out of the blankets and folding them. That task completed, the three younger women discreetly slipped behind the lean-to and put their shoes and stockings on while the Captain and children were occupied. Once properly attired again, they helped with whatever work remained.

James and Reverend Farley returned and hitched the horses to the loaded carriages. They were going to have to make a separate trip for the makeshift table, but everything else was ready to go. The Captain and his first mate each climbed a post, released the framed canvas, and dropped it to the ground. While James and the Captain worked on getting the posts out of the ground, the Reverend unhooked the canvases, folded them to a manageable size, and put them in the landau. Then the men carried what was left to the base of the cliff. The women and children watched and couldn't believe how quickly the lean-to was disassembled. Before they knew it, they were on their way to Gull Cottage and, except for the remnants of the lean-to and table sitting in the shadow of the cliff, the beach looked as if they had never been there.

XXXXX

They traveled up the hill toward the house and, as they rounded the final curve, Carolyn found herself looking at the most charming cottage she'd ever imagined. The two-story house faced the bay, had a large porch across the front and one side of the house, a balcony on the second floor that looked like it had a wonderful view of the water, and a widow's walk on the roof. The front of the property was surrounded by a low stone wall and had a most unusual looking tree in the front yard.

As they came to a stop, the men got down and assisted their passengers. Jonathan jumped down on his own and sat on the wall by the gate and looked at the house. James helped Marguerite down, and Reverend Farley assisted Sarah.

Daniel lifted Candy out so she could join her brother. He offered his hand to Martha to help her, and then set his eyes on Mrs. Muir. He was gratified to see a look of appreciation on her face as she took in Gull Cottage.

"What a dear, gentle, lovely little house," she said softly.

"I'm so pleased you like it," he replied, just as softly, and held out his hand to help her down.

The intensity of his eyes, and expression on his face, caused her to look away in an attempt to hide her blush. She turned her attention to the tree in the front yard.

"I don't think I've ever seen a tree like that before. What kind is it?"

"It's called a Monkey Puzzle tree. I picked it up in Santiago quite a few years ago and planted it before I started building the house."

The children giggled at the tree's name.

"Why do they call it a Monkey Puzzle Tree?" Candy asked.

"It comes from South America, where there are a lot of monkeys. Its name comes from the idea that its unusual branches would confuse the monkeys, and they wouldn't be able to climb it," he explained.

The children were tickled by the explanation and laughed harder. The adults were amused by the children's reaction and joined them.

"So, ladies, what's the plan?" Daniel finally asked, looking at them.

"Let's take anything that needs to be washed into the house." Marguerite said to the others. "We can wash the dishes while the others fish and carve."

"Mrs. Horan, I'll take care of the washing up," Martha said.

"Mrs. Grant, we can't have you do that," Marguerite said, refusing her offer.

"Certainly not! With all of us pitching in, it shouldn't take long, and then no one will have to deal with it when they get home," Carolyn added.

Martha gratefully accepted their assistance, and the women went to get the boxes.

"Ladies," Daniel said stopping their progress. "Just tell me what needs to be taken inside, then follow me."

They pointed out the boxes, and picking them up, the Captain headed for the house.

James and Reverend Farley unloaded what was staying at Gull Cottage, and several other items, so they could collect the pieces of the table and return them to the barn. They would have to re-load any boxes that were going back to town.

Carolyn and Martha followed Daniel to the house, but Mrs. Farley and Mrs. Horan pretended to be looking for something. They wanted the Captain to have an opportunity to show Mrs. Muir his house without them tagging along. The children ran into the yard to investigate, starting with the unusual branches of Monkey Puzzle tree.

As they reached the porch the young widow stepped ahead of their host to open the front door for him. He entered the house quickly and stopped in the entryway. He was curious to see what her first impression of the interior would be, and he didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, Martha, look – it's enchanting. It's so welcoming."

"It is. So light and airy," her friend replied

Daniel smiled in satisfaction.

"The galley is through here," he said, going into the kitchen. Putting the boxes on the counter, he realized they hadn't followed him, and returned to join them in the hall.

Mrs. Muir looked around the entryway not missing a thing. The craftsmanship of the house was unmatched, as good, or better, than some of the finest homes she'd seen in Philadelphia. On the left side of the entryway were closed double doors. She would have loved to take a peek, and her curiosity must have shown on her face.

"Can I interest you both in a tour?" he asked.

"We don't want to put you to any trouble." she replied.

"It's no trouble, I'd be happy to show you around." Pointing to the closed doors he said, "The living room is here. Please go through."

Carolyn opened the doors and was immediately drawn to the painting of Daniel Gregg hanging over the mantle.

"What a magnificent ma . . . portrait," Carolyn said catching herself. Martha and the Captain followed her into the room, and Candy walked up behind them. The sunlight illuminated the portrait in such a way, the blue eyes in the painting were almost as effective as those of the man standing behind her. She finally pulled her eyes away to take in the rest of the room. It was charming. The mantle, the fireplace, the window seats at both ends of the room, the grandfather clock, and the well-stocked bookcase let her know a lot of thought went into its design and furnishings, and that the owner was truly a man of substance. There was also an alcove that appeared to be where the Captain worked when he was home. The area included a piano, desk, and another piece of furniture she couldn't identify. Taking it all in, she turned to face the flesh and blood owner of the house.

"This is a wonderful room. The design, the craftsmanship – it's just lovely."

"Thank you, madam," Daniel said with satisfaction.

Martha and Candy walked further into the room.

"Look! A window seat. I love this house," the young girl declared.

The women smiled at her, and the owner was pleased with her reaction, as well.

He gave them a tour of the rest of the first floor. There was a maid's bedroom off the hallway, and a formal dining room on the back of the house. The room was furnished with great care and included another fireplace with bay windows on either side.

"This is just beautiful," Carolyn said admiring the attention to detail.

"Thank you. The room was actually an afterthought. It wasn't in the original plans, but someone suggested a dining room would be convenient for entertaining."

She looked puzzled but didn't comment out loud. She just nodded her head in agreement.

' _Just an hour ago, he said he didn't have the opportunity to entertain very often. If that's true, why would he go to the trouble of adding a dining room? What kind of social events would a bachelor be hosting in his home?' she wondered._

He led them to the galley through a short hallway connecting the two rooms.

"What a wonderful kitchen!" Martha exclaimed.

The room was large, and had a window over the sink, and another larger one overlooking the front yard. It had all the latest conveniences - a sink with a water pump, a stove, an ice box, plenty of counter space on which to work, and a table that would seat six easily. This was what Martha missed most since moving to Schooner Bay. The kitchen at Claymore's left a great deal to be desired.

"Everything looks brand new. Oh, the things I could accomplish in a kitchen like this!"

Carolyn smiled at her friend's excitement.

"I'm glad you like it, Mrs. Grant. When I designed the house, I wanted all the modern conveniences."

"It's perfect. Take it from me – I know the difference," Martha told him.

"You designed the house?" Mrs. Muir asked, surprised.

"I did, and built it, too. It took a while, but with help from James and a few other mates, we finally finished the fall before the war."

"It's a beautiful home, Captain," she told him.

"Thank you." He looked at the lovely lady in front of him and wondered if she had any idea that it had been designed with her in mind, though he didn't realize it until now.

Having received the response he hoped for, Daniel showed them how the pump at the sink worked and told them to help themselves to anything they needed.

"I'd better go get those knives so the children can begin their carving lesson. Candy, why don't you find your brother and wait for me on the porch?"

"Yes, sir," she replied and skipped out of the room.

He excused himself and went through another door into a utility room to look for proper knives for the children.

Mrs. Horan and Mrs. Farley came in just after the Captain left.

"Oh, isn't this a wonderful kitchen," Sarah Farley remarked.

"I told you!" Marguerite reminded her. "Mrs. Muir, what do you think?"

Carolyn and Martha looked at each other and shared a smile as the other women looked on, puzzled.

"The house is charming, and this is a very cozy room but, as to how wonderful it is, you really need to ask the cook in our family," the young woman said, referring to the woman by her side. Seeing the confusion on their faces, she added, "I'm not much help in the kitchen. If it weren't for Martha, we'd starve."

"Oh, you can't be that bad," Sarah said. "Surely there are some things you can cook?"

"There are a few things, and if it's a simple recipe, I might be able to make something palatable, but really, I don't cook often, and my children are grateful."

XXXXX

The Captain quickly found knives suitable for small hands, and one or two for himself, but couldn't help taking advantage of being unseen by the ladies. He was surprised to hear Mrs. Muir didn't cook, but it was almost reassuring to know she wasn't as perfect as he had built her up to be. Smiling to himself, he admitted it didn't matter to him if she could cook or not.

Before he could be detected, Daniel quietly popped out the back door and made his way to the front of the house. He found the children sitting on the porch talking about what they would make with their driftwood.

"Ready mates?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! Let's get started."

XXXXX

The remainder of the afternoon was productive for almost everyone. The ladies washed the dishes and serving pieces quickly, repacked them for the trip home, and then settled on the porch to enjoy the breeze coming off the water. Martha was in awe of the kitchen. With all the latest conveniences, it was much less labor intensive than the one at Claymore's.

Daniel spent his time with the children. He made sure they were using their knives safely, shared some of the finer points of carving with them, and encouraged their efforts. They worked diligently to please him and soaked up the attention.

Carolyn enjoyed her time with the ladies but kept an eye on the children as they worked on their project. She couldn't get over the amount of time Captain Gregg was spending with Candy and Jonathan. He was very patient and listened carefully to what they said. They, in turn, hung on his every word and tried their very best to follow his instructions. One of her favorite moments was the laughter that erupted, between the three of them, when the Captain's knife slipped, and he accidentally cut the tail off the whale he was carving. He laughed at himself and recovered quickly, deciding to make a seal's face out of it instead.

She wondered if it was done on purpose. Until then, he had been quite adept at carving. Earlier, Jonathan had trouble handling the knife, and cut off too much of his dolphin's snout. The Captain's 'accident' was as if he were letting the boy know he didn't have to be perfect, and it was all right to make a mistake. In that small way, he was teaching her son and daughter not to give up. You can improvise and adapt to overcome a mistake and still make something beautiful. The young widow was reminded how the same lesson could be applied to her own situation.

The children made considerable progress with their carvings. Candy's duck actually looked like a duck. She seemed to have real artistic ability. Jonathan, inspired by the Captain's error, decided to change his dolphin into a perched bird, and was doing better with the knife. The carvings weren't finished, but the seaman told them he would help them finish sometime this week.

Unfortunately, the fishermen down on the beach didn't have any success but still had fun. They admitted to catching a few small fish but threw them back. Daniel suggested it might have been too nice a day. He told them he had his best luck during morning high tides, when it was overcast, with a chance of rain. He offered to take them to his favorite fishing spot the next time they were free.

By this time, the sun was beginning to set and, as much as everyone hated to bring the day to an end, it was time to leave for home. Everything was already loaded, so the passengers returned to the carriages they'd arrived in – with the exception of Jonathan. He had been invited to sit in the driver's seat with the Captain and was beside himself with excitement. Daniel arranged to pick up his rig at the Horan's, after taking the others home and dropping off the rental. As the carriages left Gull Cottage, very one waved goodbye to their new friends.


	18. Chapter 18

The Farleys were the first to be dropped off, and the Captain, Reverend Farley, and Jonathan unloaded the remains of their contribution to the picnic. Goodnights were said once more, with promises to get together again soon. Then Daniel and his shadow climbed back into the driver's seat for the ride to Claymore's.

Even though it wasn't a long drive, by the time they arrived at the house, the children finally looked like the activities of the day had taken their toll. The Captain helped the sleepy boy down and then assisted the ladies. Martha was the first out, then he lifted Candy down, and finally, Mrs. Muir. To his surprise, after the children thanked him and said goodnight, the older woman thanked him for a wonderful day, and followed her charges into the house. She left the couple alone on the porch.

He looked down at Carolyn, surprised at the unexpected turn of events. The young widow spoke first.

"Captain, I'd like to thank you," she smiled at him. "The children had a wonderful time and that is entirely due to you."

"And you, Mrs. Muir, did you enjoy yourself?" he asked in a low voice that was more intimate than any tone her husband had ever used with her. It literally sent shivers to her core.

"I . . . I did," she replied shyly, lowering her eyes to try to hide her blush.

It took everything in him to not take her in his arms.

"If I may say, madam, the enjoyment of my day was entirely due to the presence of you and your family. I'm so pleased you came."

Carolyn wasn't sure how to reply. She couldn't admit to him he was the reason her day was the best she'd had in a very long time. In her mind, a comment like that could only result in two possible outcomes – he would think she was looking for a husband, had set her sights on him, and would be scared off. Or if, despite everything she believed about him, he was really a rogue, he might think she was a flirt, see her as an easy mark, and scare her off. The third possibility that the Captain meant every word he said last night and today, and he really was as thoughtful, kind and considerate as he seemed, was not considered by her at all. Afraid of how answering him honestly would be taken, she fell back on a lifetime of training.

Daniel noted the delay and worried he'd said too much. He was relieved when she started to speak – until she did.

"We're grateful to have been included in the day's activities. Thank you again for having us to your home."

"It was my pleasure, dear lady."

He smiled at her, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Goodnight, Captain," she replied and quickly went inside.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Muir," he said, feeling as if something had slipped away from him.

He waited until the door closed, and just stood there, puzzled at what happened. Then, pulling himself together, he took the landau back to the stable and walked over to the Horans. The house was quiet when he arrived, so he lit the gig-lamps on his rig and left, still feeling as if things had somehow gone completely wrong.

XXXXX

Carolyn closed the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes, trying to get ahold of her emotions, which were all over the place. She didn't know what to make of Daniel Gregg, or perhaps she didn't know what to make of her reaction to him.

Her feelings vacillated from one extreme to another. One minute she believed she had met her soulmate and wanted to lose herself in the safety of his strong embrace. The next, all the pain she suffered in her marriage came rushing back, and she was convinced the Captain was like Robert, or he was only interested in making a conquest of her. He was a sailor after all, and he might have a girl in every port. He might see her as just one more.

' _But that negative impression is not based on anything he has said or done,'_ Carolyn scolded herself _._ _'He's been a perfect gentleman with me, Martha, and every woman I've seen him interact with. It's me . . . and my insecurity that's causing these suspicions.'_

She continued trying to sort through her feelings.

' _Why should I have any doubts about him? He hasn't done a thing to show he is anything but what he presents himself to be. He's thoughtful, kind, and considerate; he's a gentleman; he can be playful; and I suspect, he can be dangerous. I don't know what happened last night, but I got the impression something very bad was averted,'_ she continued to muse _. 'He designed and built that beautiful home; he is very good looking, extremely well built, and takes my breath away with just one look._ _He's absolutely charming, but most importantly, he seems to genuinely like Candy and Jonathan, and they undoubtedly like him.'_

Carolyn thought back on the day, and the amount of time the Captain spent with her children.

' _He listened carefully and asked questions to draw them out – not that they needed any encouragement. Those two are drawn to him like bees to honey, and is it any wonder? He and the others_ _helped them build the sandcastle, and he included them in the silliness down by the water. He's not stern like one would expect a sea captain to be. He's quite likeable, and a very amusing fellow._

' _But is he really interested in what they have to say, or does he see the children as a way to get to me?_ ' she asked herself. ' _I really don't think he would use them like that. If anything, he seems to enjoy them both. When my mourning period ended, there were men who tried to get to me using that approach, but I'd like to think I got good at spotting the type. I don't really get that impression from the Captain. I honestly believe I can trust what he says, but if that's the case, why am I questioning these feelings I have for him? Maybe because you've barely known the man 24 hours, Carolyn,'_ she reminded herself. ' _This is ridiculous! Things like this don't happen in real life, do they?'_

"Mrs. Muir? Are your all right?" Martha asked, interrupting her musings.

Startled, Carolyn opened her eyes to find her friend standing in front of her.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"Excuse me for saying so, but you don't look fine."

"Well, maybe I am a little . . . confused," she replied miserably.

Martha looked at her friend and was certain she knew what was troubling her. She decided to lay it out so she could talk it through.

"Mrs. Muir, I can understand your hesitation, regarding the Captain, and why you might feel confused, but you need to sort through the experiences of your life and separate the bad from the good. Your feelings for Daniel Gregg are as plain as the nose on your face and, in case you haven't noticed, he is hopelessly smitten – if not something more – with you."

"How can you say that? We've only just met."

"I'd have to be blind not to see the way you two look at one another."

Taking her young friend's hands in her own, she looked at her directly.

"Carolyn, you can believe what Daniel Gregg says and does. He is an honest, trustworthy man. He is nothing like Robert Muir," she said softly. "It's time to throw that worthless husband of yours out with the rubbish, once and for all."

Tears came to the young woman's eyes, and Martha wrapped her in a hug.

"It's been so long since I've felt I could trust any man other than my father . . . and these feelings for the Captain have come rushing at me so quickly . . . I'm overwhelmed . . . and questioning everything I think I feel for him."

She moved out of the embrace, and the older woman handed her a handkerchief.

"Oh, Martha. I'm so afraid of making another mistake, I don't think I could take it, and I won't do that to Candy and Jonathan a second time," she said, dabbing her eyes.

"The only mistake you could make is if you didn't open your heart to the opportunity to love again. We both know there are no guarantees in life, and certainly not in romance, but merely existing is not an option. You've done that for far too long. My dear girl, sometimes you have to take a chance and, if I were a betting woman, I'd say the odds were in your favor this time."

"But I hardly know him."

"Piffle! Knowing someone for a long time doesn't guarantee happiness," she dismissed her concern. "Have I ever told you about my husband?"

Carolyn looked at her as if pondering the question.

"You've told me some things, but I'm embarrassed to realize I've never asked you very much about him."

"That's not important. What I'm going to share with you now is the point I want to make."

Martha began a short story about her husband, and Carolyn couldn't help noticing how her face was transformed as she became lost in her memories.

". . . So, you see, Jeremiah and I met at a Christmas dance, and were married by Valentine's Day. He was the best man I've ever known, and the fifteen years we had together were the happiest of my life. Losing him was like losing a part of myself," she finished and was quiet for a moment. Collecting herself, she continued.

"I'm not saying that will be the case with you and Daniel Gregg, I just want to remind you, there are some men you don't have to know for a long time to be sure of their true feelings and character. Your Captain is one of those men."

"My Captain?"

"Yes. Y _our,_ Captain – no one else's."

"I hope I haven't scared him off."

"I don't know what you're referring to, but that man is no coward. I don't think you could chase him off if you tried."

Carolyn hugged her.

"Thank you, Martha. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Claymore walked into the hall and saw the two women teary eyed.

"What's going on here? Has the Captain done something inappropriate?"

"Of course not, Uncle. Captain Gregg has been nothing but a perfect gentleman," Carolyn rebuked him.

"My dear niece, you have to watch out for those sailors, they are not to be trusted. I shouldn't even allow you to spend time with him," he replied. "As a matter of fact . . ."

"CLAYMORE!" Martha roared, stopping the man mid-sentence.

"Daniel Gregg is an honorable man. You have no right to besmirch his character like that."

"I – I – I – I – I – I," he babbled.

"And if I even get an inkling you're trying to keep Mrs. Muir and the Captain apart, you will rue the day you met me. Do I make myself clear?" she warned him.

"I – I – I – I – I – I . . . yes . . . yes, ma'am. I understand," he said, leaving quickly for the cover of his bedroom.

"Oh, Martha," Carolyn giggled.

"Well, I've had enough of that pompous buffoon trying to tell all of us what to do. It's time he knew his place."

"I think he does now," she replied. "Thank you."

Smiling, Martha patted her arm.

"You're welcome. It felt good to get it off my chest. Now, if you want to say goodnight to Candy and Jonathan while they're awake, you'd better go in now."

XXXXX

After putting Bonhomme up for the night, Daniel went for a walk on the beach. The night was clear, and the moon provided plenty of light. Except for being at the helm of a ship, there was no place he'd rather go to think.

The day had started well, the weather cooperated and, if he did say so himself, the lean-to was a stroke of genius. It was used far more than he expected, and he knew they would be able to use it again. _'I'll make the posts permanent and rig a pulley system to raise and lower the canvas. That will make it easier to set up and take down whenever we want to use it,'_ he thought.'

"Here I am thinking in terms of 'we' and I still don't know much more about Carolyn Muir than I knew this morning. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN." He shouted into the wind.

He kicked at a clump of seaweed in his path, sending it flying, then clasped his hands behind his back as he walked. His thoughts were completely occupied by the woman who had captured his heart.

' _I don't know what to make of her. She has a wonderful sense of humor and can obviously be playful – she followed my lead without hesitation when I stole her last dance from that poor fellow last night. She caressed and squeezed my arm with affection last night and this afternoon – I know she did. She looks at me with those beautiful eyes, and they seem to shout that she feels the same way about me, I feel about her._

' _So, what happened at the door tonight? It's as if a wall went up, and she shut me out_ _completely. What has her life been like that she doesn't trust men?'_ Then a troubling thought occurred to him. _'Maybe it's me she doesn't trust! I wonder if she's heard the gossips in town talk about me being a ladies' man. What if that's the case?'_

He mulled the idea around for a while, almost to the point of arguing with himself.

' _Maybe I need to step back and slow things down. I might be coming on too strong, too fast. After all, she is a widow. She could still be mourning her husband._

'She did come to the ball, and she danced with quite a few men _._

' _She still wears her wedding ring, though. That must mean something._

'But she's not wearing widow's weeds. She is stunning in everything I've seen her wear.

' _God help me. The woman has me completely bewitched – I don't know what to do or think!'_

He truly didn't know what to think. He had never had trouble understanding women before. To him, they had always been simple, very easy to read and, in many cases, easy to bed. Carolyn Muir was nothing like any woman he'd ever known. There was so much more to her than the typical silliness he found in most women – especially younger women. This young widow had a history, and he was afraid it was, and perhaps still is, very painful for her and her children.

' _If that's the case, it would explain her reaction to the attention I gave the children. She seemed stunned that I would want to spend time with them. What did she say? Something like . . ._ "They're happy just getting attention from someone." _She said something else, too. What was it? . . ._ "You've done more for them than you can know." _I haven't done anything for them, really. They're very nice, polite, even interesting. Why wouldn't I want to take time with them? Where is this coming from? Could it stem from her late husband? Other than telling me he died unexpectedly several years ago, she hasn't said a word about him._ _I wouldn't even know his name if Claymore hadn't introduced her as Mrs. Robert Muir. Was he the reason she said goodnight so abruptly, or was it me?"_

He thought about what he considered the high points of the day. It had gone so well – Mrs. Muir was relaxed, fun, and very interesting to talk with. She didn't hesitate to join in and throw the pie plate with everyone, she walked with him, took his arm without invitation, loved his house, was impressed he designed and built it himself, and he saw the look on her face as she watched him with her children. It was a look of pure joy. What went wrong?

' _When we were saying goodnight, I must have said something to change our course.'_ He racked his brain until it finally came to him. _'I'm such a fool! She told me the children had a wonderful time and it was all due to me, and I had to ruin it by pushing the issue –_ "and you, Mrs. Muir, did you enjoy yourself?" _What was I thinking? It sounds like a line Callahan would use.'_

Looking back, he could almost see her mood change when he asked what he now thought of as an inane question.

' _Then I had to follow it with, what I'm sure she took as a well-practiced line, "_ the enjoyment of my day was entirely due to you." _That's when her demeanor changed completely! Her reply could have come directly out of one of those damned etiquette books I've always poked fun at –_ 'We're grateful to have been included in the day's activities. Thank you for having us to your home.' _She couldn't have been more formal in her response if she tried.'_

"What can I do to put us back on course, if we were ever on course?" he mumbled.

Looking up he realized he'd walked quite a long way. He turned around and continued his musings on how to fix, what he perceived to be broken.

' _Think Daniel. What do you actually know about Mrs. Muir?'_ Talking out loud to himself, he began to tick off items.

"She arrived in Schooner Bay from Philadelphia last week. She was married to Robert Muir and has been a widow for several years. She has two very nice children, and a good friend in Mrs. Grant. She has no siblings, but her parents are living, and she has a large extended family. She loves the beach. According to the children, they lived with her parents . . . Funny, I don't know if that was before or after her husband's death.

"Something made her decide she'd rather live with an uncle, Claymore Ebenezer of all people, who lived hundreds of miles from the rest of her family, and she hadn't seen him since she was a little girl. She's going to be working for him, so it's not as if he is taking her and the family in out of the goodness of his heart. I'd bet my ship he won't be paying her a decent wage.

"Neither she, nor the children, talk about their husband/father, at all. She is very guarded in what she does talk about. She puts a wall up whenever she feels . . . threatened . . . suspicious . . . or is it unsure? She is hesitant to let me in but is it me or would it be any man.

"She can be playful, is quick witted, and has the most wonderful laugh. Her eyes sparkle with humor and intelligence, and completely captivate me. I run the risk of becoming lost in them whenever she looks at me.

"She can't cook, and I don't care.

"She called Gull Cottage 'a dear, gentle, lovely little house' and referred to my portrait as 'magnificent.' For a moment, I thought she was going to say 'What a magnificent man.'

"She is the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She dances flawlessly, knows intuitively where to move, and fits perfectly in my arms. She blushes easily and, if possible, that makes her even lovelier.

"She looks at me in a way that makes me hope she has feelings for me too. When she does, I want to take her in my arms and never let her go. Carolyn Muir has stolen my heart and touched my soul.

"I've never once allowed a woman on board my ship, but I want nothing more than to carry her off to sea and show her how beautiful the world can be. I have met my match in her.

"Lord knows, I've waited for her . . . and hunted for her. How was I to know she was just down the coast in Philadelphia? How many times have I been in that city without the slightest idea she was there?" he puzzled. "I can't look back, nor can I play the 'what if' game. The important thing is she's in Schooner Bay now. There has to be a way for us to get past last night."

XXXXX

By the time he returned to the house, Daniel had decided on an approach to bring down the wall Carolyn Muir had put up. Somehow, he would make her understand he was sincere in his attentions toward her and the children. Going with the adage, "less is more," he was going to slow down. If she'd agree to see him again, he would give her all the time she needed to get to know him, as a friend. He was surprised to realize, he really liked Mrs. Muir, and getting to know her better, at that level, held a lot of appeal to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 3**

" **Getting To Know You"**

Monday morning was the beginning of the Muir's new routine in Schooner Bay. Martha, as usual, was up early preparing breakfast. Carolyn was awake but realized it would be an adjustment to be up and ready for the day at this early hour. Claymore, after incurring his cook and housekeeper's wrath the night before, did his best to avoid her when he got up. Not wanting to miss out on breakfast though, he grabbed one her amazing muffins, before slipping out of the house.

Mrs. Muir dressed for her first day and went in for breakfast. She wasn't surprised to hear her uncle had already left the house. It seemed Martha truly put the fear of God in him last night.

She sat down to eat, and despite the older woman's insistence she have a full meal, Carolyn opted for a piece of toast and a cup of coffee. After savoring the last sip, she went to kiss the children goodbye. They response was less than cheerful, and both rolled over to go back to sleep, but she reminded them they had chores and studies to do before they could go out to play. A groan was their only response. She knew being away all day was going to be a big adjustment for all of them. Although, at this hour, apparently not for Candy and Jonathan. She hoped they would have a fun day playing with other children. Even though meeting several boys and girls at the ball was a beginning, she knew making friends was rarely easy.

As she was leaving, she was met at the door by Martha, who handed her a lunch pail and jokingly told her to be good at school today - she didn't want to hear any bad reports. That sent the young woman out with a smile on her face, but when she stepped on the porch, she discovered Claymore waiting to escort her to the office. He had been out there for more than a half hour, afraid of facing Martha. She did her best not to smile, but couldn't help wondering, again, what she'd gotten herself into.

Martha was having her own doubts about their situation. When she first heard the desperate young widow's idea to pack up her children, and their few possessions, to move to Maine, she thought it was just the thing to give the family a fresh start, but that was before she met Claymore Ebenezer. Now, after working in the stingy man's household for less than a week, she wondered if they'd made the right choice. If it weren't for the Horans, Farleys and, of course, Daniel Gregg, she would have been skeptical as to how successful the move would be. Now, she was willing to put up with the skinflint's boorish behavior for the opportunity to see what would happen between the Captain and Mrs. Muir. She prayed fervently her young friend would find the happiness she deserved.

XXXXX

Carolyn's first day of work was not as bad as she thought it might be. Uncle had been right when he wrote to her mother saying he was woefully behind in the books. It didn't look like the ledgers had been updated in a very long time.

She spent the morning getting familiar with the processes already in place. When she thought she had them straight, she started putting the invoices in chronological order. There were boxes of them, so she knew it was going to take a while before she could start updating the books. Once her uncle was sure she understood what needed to be done, for the first time since her arrival, he had the good sense to leave her alone.

The morning moved along quickly. She didn't have time to reflect on how radically her life had changed, what her children and Martha were doing without her, or even about Daniel Gregg. He had been constantly on her mind since she first saw him and spending yesterday with him only added to those thoughts. She did remember he was supposed to stop by today, but she didn't have time to focus on it – much. When she did, after her behavior last night, she wasn't sure if he would stop by or not. She could only imagine what he must think of her.

XXXXX

The Captain was aboard his ship, the Kitty Keane, and spent all morning checking on the maintenance and repairs being done in preparation of their next voyage. At the end of the week, they were sailing over to Halifax to meet with a manufacturer but would only be gone seven to ten days. In November they would be setting out for England from Nova Scotia. The journey home was dependent on where the cargo they loaded there would be going. He hoped to be back in Schooner Bay sometime in April – maybe May. If they could do a quick turnaround, they might be able to squeeze in another voyage and still return by the end of next year.

He left the ship around eleven to make his way to the shipping office, which was a few doors down from Marley and Ebenezer. Completing his business, he realized it had taken longer than he'd expected, and it was just after noon when he made his way to see Carolyn Muir. After her abrupt goodbye last night, he didn't know what kind of greeting he'd get, but he was prepared. He was going to stick to his plan to slow things down.

XXXXX

He opened the door and was surprised to find her alone in the office. She was sitting at a raised desk, with her back to him, sorting through a box of, what looked like, invoices. Not wanting to startle her, he knocked on the door and then spoke.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Muir."

She was so absorbed in her work, the knock caused her to jump. He stood at the opened door but, with her uncle not in the office, didn't enter.

"Oh, hello Captain Gregg," she said smiling.

"I see he's already got you busy."

"Yes, there's plenty to do. Since Mr. Marley's death, Uncle has been lax in his record keeping."

"Well, I have no doubt you can straighten things out for him."

"Thank you. I hope you're right," she smiled in appreciation.

"I haven't come at a bad time, have I?"

"No, not at all. It's time for me to a take a break. I know I could use one." When he didn't come any further into the room, she realized he wouldn't, because she was alone. "Captain, would you care to join me on the bench out front? Martha packed my lunch and sent more food than any one person could possibly eat."

"I'd be happy to keep you company, but I wouldn't want to take any of your lunch. Perhaps Mrs. Grant intended the extra for your uncle?"

She hopped off her stool, picked up her lunch bucket, and met him at the door.

"Uncle has gone over to Mr. Coolidge's for lunch." With that she walked past him and out the door, assuming he would follow, which he did without delay.

She sat on the bench and he joined her but sat as far away as he could without seeming rude. She put the lunch bucket between them and looked inside.

"See what I mean? She's packed a huge sandwich, enough cookies to satisfy even Jonathan, and an apple. Please help me eat this. I couldn't possibly finish it, and I'd hate for anything to go to waste."

"Only if you're sure," he smiled at her.

"I am," she replied, mirroring his smile.

Carolyn took out the sandwich and gave him half. While they ate, they talked about everything and nothing, preferring to avoid the end of their evening last night. When they finished their sandwich, she took a cookie and gave the rest to him.

"Are you sure you only want the one?"

"Captain, I'm already full. Please take them."

"As you wish. I know first-hand how good these are."

They gazed at each other for a long moment, until he broke eye contact. Looking down at the cookie in his hand. His face turned serious as he gathered his thoughts.

"Mrs. Muir, I would very much like to call on you tomorrow, but if you've had a change of heart, I understand and will respect your wishes."

After her talk with Martha last night, Carolyn had decided to take her advice and stop simply existing and take a chance. Now she wondered if he'd changed his mind. After rushing inside and leaving him on the porch, she honestly couldn't blame him.

"Captain, I would very much like for you to call, but if you are having second thoughts, please don't feel obligated."

Daniel chuckled unexpectedly, and she looked at him for an explanation.

"We seem to be going around in circles. Let me start over and ask you properly."

She smiled in relief.

"Mrs. Muir, would you do me the honor of allowing me to call on you tomorrow?"

"Captain Gregg, I would like that very much." The smile she gave him went right to her eyes, leaving no doubt she meant what she said.

"Thank you, dear lady. What time should I call?"

"I get off work at six."

He couldn't believe Claymore would keep her that late but didn't say anything.

"Well then, if you have no objection, I would like to escort you home."

"I have no objection at all."

"Then I should be here at six?"

"That would be perfect."

They smiled at each other, both relieved that whatever had happened between them was resolved. They sat on the bench quietly talking as they ate their cookies, but time caught up with them.

"Mrs. Muir, thank you for inviting me to share your lunch, I've enjoyed our time together. Unfortunately, I have to be getting back to the ship."

"I need to get back to work as well."

Daniel opened the door for her and waited as she passed through. She stopped just inside and turned around.

"Thank you for coming by, Captain. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Until then, dear lady."

Claymore was walking back to the office when he saw the seaman leave. _'There he is again. Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be seeing more of Captain Gregg than I ever cared to,' he thought. 'I suppose she could have worse suitors. At least he has money and status – a perfect combination. Come to think of it, Daniel Gregg and Carolyn Muir together might not be a bad thing for 'Marley and Ebenezer' . . . That name – the man's dead – I really must do something about that name.'_

XXXXX

When Daniel returned to the Kitty Keane, James was there and reported on a slight mishap that occurred below deck while he'd been gone. They made a quick inspection, and satisfied no real damage was done, the Captain told the crew to put everything to rights, and then they were dismissed for the day.

The two men went back on deck and stood at the rail, looking out on the bay, as a schooner headed out to sea. They discussed what maintenance and repairs still needed to be done, and what crew replacements were needed before the voyage. There was a lot to do, but they were ahead of schedule, and the next month should be an easy one.

While business was their main topic of conversation, the appearance of Sean Callahan at the ball eventually came up.

"Have you seen him around town since Saturday?" Daniel asked.

"Who?"

"Callahan."

"No, sir. He's either left town or is keeping a low profile."

"I hope he's gone. I don't understand why he came back. The man must have a death wish."

"He's a slick one. I'll never understand the likes of him," James remarked.

"No decent person would. We'll need to keep an eye out for him. If he's still around . . ." Daniel said, his voice trailing off.

"What? What can we do?"

"WE will do nothing, my 'just married' friend, but he won't hurt another woman if there's anything I can do about it. I should have finished him off in Queenstown years ago, when I had the chance."

"Now, don't go doing anything drastic, sir. Things look far brighter today than they did just a few days ago," he teased.

James couldn't help himself and quickly directed the conversation to what he was most interested in. The two men hadn't had a chance to talk about anything but the ship all morning, and he wanted to know what happened last night when the Captain escorted the young widow home.

"So, how did things go last night?"

"Last night? What are you talking about?" Daniel asked, still distracted.

"How did things go with the lovely Mrs. Muir. The woman you haven't been able to keep your eyes off."

"James, there's nothing to tell. Things are no different now than they were yesterday. She is a very nice woman, but . . ."

"But nothing," James interrupted. "Sir, with one obvious exception, I have never seen two people more attracted to one another. You have to be making some progress."

He didn't say anything. He just looked out at the water.

"Are you telling me you haven't gotten anywhere at all with the lovely lady?" He asked incredulously.

The Captain continued to stare out at the sea.

James didn't know what to make of his silence.

"Daniel?"

"James, I've never met anyone like her . . . but I don't know where I stand," the Captain finally admitted. "I'm not sure if it's me, or something else, but I don't want to run her off. I've decided to slow down and not rush things. I saw her earlier, though, and she has agreed to let me call on her."

"Well, that's a start. What makes you think the issue could be you? That's not the impression I get when I watch the two of you together."

"I don't know that it is, but suppose she's heard the town gossips talk about me being a ladies' man? She has young children to consider. She wouldn't want to risk them getting hurt. Mrs. Muir strikes me as a woman who would put her children above all things, including herself."

"Aye, but what if it's not you? It could be something completely unrelated to you . . . then what?"

"We'll work through it. I'll wait as long as it takes."

"You don't know what the issue is, but you're willing to wait?"

"I've waited this long to find her. I'll not walk away now."

James shook his head.

"For a normally impatient man, you're showing amazing restraint."

"Carolyn Muir is worth however long it takes," he replied simply and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

Daniel spent the next morning at Gull Cottage reviewing and working on the sea charts for the November voyage. He had sailed the route to Liverpool many times, but it had been over a year. Though he didn't anticipate any issues, he knew re-familiarizing himself with the passage would go a long way in avoiding any potential problems.

After a light lunch, he grabbed his satchel and walked into town. The weather was pleasant but, being late September, the warm temperatures they were enjoying would soon be coming to an end.

The rest of the day was spent on board ship. He checked on the progress of the maintenance with James and then spent the rest of his time working quietly in his cabin. He enjoyed the planning process, priding himself on being prepared, but knowing he would be seeing Mrs. Muir later proved a major distraction. The time dragged on, and the work grew tedious. He would have preferred to spend one of the last really warm days with the Muir family, but that wasn't possible. Plus, he reminded himself, he needed to stick to his plan.

Around five thirty, he couldn't wait any longer and left the ship. He walked the short distance to the center of town, where the office of Marley and Ebenezer was located. Not wanting to seem too eager, he strolled through the park to kill some time. He took the long way around and came upon two old friends playing chess on one of the benches. The retired seamen were hardly souls and could be found on the same bench regardless of the weather. He had known them most of his life, so took a few minutes to check on the match and have a few words with them before moving on.

He reached the office a little before six and opened the door, but didn't go in until he was sure Mrs. Muir wasn't alone. Seeing her uncle working at his desk, Daniel entered.

"Good evening!" he greeted them both.

"What's good about it?"

"Hello, Captain," Carolyn welcomed him, shaking her head at her uncle's remark.

"Certainly not you, Claymore," Daniel remarked before returning his attentions to the lady he would be escorting home.

"I'm afraid I'm early."

"Early? Do we have an appointment, Captain?" the businessman asked, puzzled.

"Not with you, you nin . . .," he stopped himself and took a breath. ". . . With Mrs. Muir. I'm here to escort her home."

"Well, she's not finished working for the day yet," the miserly man answered.

"Uncle, by the time I close the ledgers and put my work away it will be six o'clock, which is the end of my workday," she reminded him.

He was going to argue with her when he noticed the look on Daniel Gregg's face and thought better of it.

"Ah, yes. I did tell you that, didn't I? Well, once you finish putting everything where it belongs, you can be on your way, but don't dilly-dally," he warned. "I'll be right behind you." The last remark was aimed at the Captain, implying Claymore would be keeping a close eye on him. With a twinkle in his eye, Daniel acknowledge the warning with a nod and stepped toward the door to wait.

Carolyn put the books away, tidied her desk, and grabbed her lunch pail.

"Uncle. I'll see you at the house. Don't be too late, or you'll miss supper."

"Don't worry about me. As I said, I'll be right behind you," he reminded them.

The Captain and Mrs. Muir looked at each other with amusement but managed not to laugh out loud at her uncle trying to play the role of protector. As they walked out the door, Daniel took the lunch pail from her to carry it.

They strolled side by side, but separate. They talked as they walked, taking the time now to chuckle about the implied warning from Claymore. The conversation was light and non-personal. He briefly shared the events of his day, and then asked how things were going at the office.

"The work won't be difficult, but right now it's very dull. Organizing the backlog of invoices will take a while, but once that's finished, I can focus on getting the books caught up. From then on, they should be easy to maintain."

"I knew you would get everything in hand quickly."

Carolyn smiled at the compliment, and the conversation veered to the children, and how they were adjusting to her being out of the house.

"It's only been two days, but it seems to be working out," she admitted. "Candy and Jonathan have always played well together and, so far, that continues to be the case. For me, working at the office with only Uncle, and the occasional client coming in, is very different from what I'm used to, but I'm sure I'll adjust."

"How is spending the day with him?" Daniel asked, not because he was being polite, but because he really wanted to know.

"Well, he does keep himself very busy, and he is leaving me to do my work without interruption – for the most part," she said graciously. "Honestly, it's not too bad." When she looked at him, the incredulous look on his face made her chuckle, and he joined in. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said smiling.

Turning the corner to her uncle's street, they couldn't help but notice him following about thirty feet behind. They exchanged a smile and continued on. Before they reached the porch, the door opened, and the children ran out.

"Hi, Mom!" they said together as they gave her a hug.

"Hi, you two!" she said happily as she took them in her arms.

Daniel observed the joy on their mother's face, but he also noticed the welling tears. He turned away, casually, to give them the moment. He knew being away from them all day was harder on the lovely woman then she wanted to admit.

When the children finally let go – or was it their mom who held on longer – they ran over to her escort to greet him properly.

"Good evening, Captain Gregg."

"Hello children, and how are you both today?"

"We're very well, thank you," Candy replied.

"Yeah, we met some more kids and played together all afternoon!" The boy announced with a huge smile on his dirty face.

Carolyn's smile matched her son's, and Daniel was sure he saw relief there too.

Claymore made it home and joined them on the porch. The children greeted him politely, and then turned back to the more interesting sea captain. They had just started to ask him about helping them with their carvings when Martha opened the front door.

"Good evening, Captain."

"Mrs. Grant, it's nice to see you again," he bowed.

"Sir, can you help us with our carvings tonight?" Jonathan rushed in.

"Unfortunately, I can't this evening," he told him. "If you and your sister have time, perhaps I can come over tomorrow, and we can see what still needs to be done."

"Yay!" they both shouted.

Their uncle, annoyed by the noise, excused himself and went inside.

"Mrs. Muir, if it's convenient for you and Mrs. Grant, may I come over tomorrow around three to work with the children?"

"Martha, do you have anything planned?" Carolyn asked.

"No, I'll be here all afternoon."

"Captain that will be fine. Thank you for helping them. They've talked of nothing else since they started."

"Then tomorrow it is," he said as he looked at Candy and Jonathan.

Martha smiled at him while the children celebrated, and then addressed her noisy charges.

"Now children, it's time for you to come in and wash your hands, and goodness knows what else before we eat."

"Aww," they both whined.

"Jonathan, how do you manage to get so dirty, so quickly?" she asked, giving his face a closer look.

"How can you have fun and stay clean at the same time?" he asked in return.

"Now, none of that. Do as your told," their mother gently scolded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Captain put his index finger over his lips to keep from smiling, and had trouble keeping herself in check."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mrs. Muir, supper will be ready in about 20 minutes," the older woman told her with a smile, and looked to the Captain. "Goodnight, Captain. We'll see you tomorrow."

Daniel nodded as Candy and Jonathan loudly said their goodbyes. Carolyn could only imagine what her uncle's reaction would be to the increased noise level inside. She watched the door close and noticed, once again, her friend had left her alone with the Captain. She realized Martha really did trust him. Determined not to repeat her behavior from Sunday evening, she looked up at him.

"Thank you again for teaching the children how to carve. They've been having a wonderful time. There's not a piece of wood near the house that's safe."

"I'm glad they're enjoying themselves. I assume there have been no cuts or lost fingers?"

"No, they are proving to be quite good at it. That reminds me, we'll need to get the knives back to you."

"That's not necessary. The children can keep them. I have others at the house." He hesitated just a moment before speaking. He didn't want to say something that would cause Mrs. Muir to bring the wall up again but didn't want an awkward silence either.

"Other than the odd piece of wood around the house, have they been working on the original carvings?"

"A little bit. They both seem to be at a point where their projects could turn out well and actually resemble what they intend, or one slip of the knife could transform them into smaller figures – again." Remembering Jonathan's slip of the knife that turned his dolphin into a bird, they both smiled.

The time they spent together yesterday, and their walk home today, seemed to be just what was needed. Their conversation was more relaxed, and they were able to chat amiably, laughing together about one thing or another as the time flew by. Finally, her son stuck his head out the door to tell her it was time to eat.

"I have to be going, too," Daniel said to her. "I've enjoyed spending time with you today. Is there any chance you will be in need of an escort tomorrow?"

"Indeed, I will, Captain Gregg," she smiled at him, happy things had gone so well.

"Shall I call on you at six?"

"Yes, please," Carolyn said quietly. "If . . . ah . . . if you find yourself in need of nourishment at lunch time tomorrow, please stop by the office. I know where you can get a delicious sandwich." The smile she gifted him with couldn't have been more effective if cupid's arrow had pierced his heart.

They walked quietly to the door, where he handed the lunch pail to her, and took her hand holding it warmly in his own. They exchanged goodnights, and he waited until she was in the house before leaving.

' _Now THIS is a step in the right direction!'_ he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Daniel was up early to travel to Rockland. He'd made arrangements the previous week to meet with a supplier there, but that was before Carolyn Muir blew into his life like a gale-force wind. After her invitation to lunch, he decided he would start early enough to get there and back in time to eat with her. He had convinced himself he could slow down, not rush things, and still see the lovely widow every chance he got. She had invited him, after all.

He saddled Bonhomme and was on the road by six. It was less than ten miles, and he was sure he could make the trip in a couple of hours. His meeting wouldn't take too long, and he thought he could be back in Schooner Bay before noon. He was sure he would be in need of nourishment by then.

XXXXX

Carolyn rose early too, though not quite as early as the Captain. She was waking far earlier than she ever had before, and after only three days, it didn't seem to be getting any easier. She knew it would take time to get used to being fully dressed and functioning at this hour, but she didn't think she'd ever adjust to being away from her children all day. It might be easier once they were in school but, until then, she knew she would continue to miss being with them.

When she devised her plan to move to Schooner Bay, she hadn't considered the impact being away, most of the day, would have on all of them. Thank heavens for Martha. This never would have been possible without her, and despite Carolyn's concerns, she still believed the move had been the right thing to do. If asked, she couldn't have explained why, but she had the feeling this was where she was meant to be.

XXXXX

The Captain was on his way back to Schooner Bay by 9:30 and made good time. With no rain in the last week, the road was dry and dusty, which was better than it being wet and muddy. His horse didn't have to slog through the muck, but Daniel wasn't sure that would be the case, at the end of the day, when he made his way home. The breeze had picked up and clouds were moving in. He knew the weather was about to change.

When he returned from Rockland, he left Bonhomme at the stable. Coming through the door, and not seeing the liveryman, Daniel called his name. From a stall behind him, the young man popped his head up.

"I'm right here, Captain."

Daniel turned around and looked over the rail.

"What have you got there?"

"Oh, this dog showed up a couple of weeks ago and decided to hang around. The other night, she ended up having a litter right here."

Daniel walked into the stall and knelt down by the mother and her pups.

"She looks like a Wire Hair Fox Terrier, but I've only seen them in England." Petting the new mother, he pondered, "Well lassie, how did you make your way across the Atlantic, and all the way to Schooner Bay?" The dog licked his hand and wagged her tail at the attention.

"She's a good dog. I wouldn't mind keepin' her, but I guess I'll have to find homes for the pups. I'm not sure about the smallest one, though. I don't know if he'll make it or not."

Daniel gently picked up the tiniest puppy, whose eyes weren't opened yet.

"Hello there, my little friend," he said cradling him in the palm of his hand. "I can tell you're tougher than you look. You'll grow up to be a fine dog, but heaven knows what you're going to look like." He placed the puppy next to his mom's teat and watched as the little one felt his way to it. "Yes, you're going to be just fine."

From his crouched position, Daniel looked around him.

"You're going to have to make some kind of a box to keep the puppies in. It won't be long before they'll have their sea legs; they could wander out and get hurt. Puppies and horses don't mix well at this age."

"I hadn't thought of that. I've got some wood in the back. I'll put something together this week."

"Good man."

They left the stall and walked back to Daniel's horse.

"What can I do for you today, Captain?"

"I need to leave Bonhomme here for the day. Can you put him up?"

"We always have room for Bonhomme. What time will you be back for him?"

"Sometime this evening."

Quint grabbed the horse's reins to lead him to a stall.

"We'll take good care of him, sir."

XXXXX

It was almost noon by the time he dusted himself off and walked over to the office of Marley and Ebenezer. Looking at the sign, he wondered if the miser was ever going to remove Marley's name. Realizing who he was thinking about, he decided the man was too cheap to pay for a new sign.

Upon his arrival, he found Mrs. Muir busy at her desk and her uncle working at his. Turning toward the door, Claymore wasn't really surprised to see him.

"You again?" he said in an uninterested manner.

Carolyn turned to see who had provoked such a response, and her eyes brightened considerably when they spied Daniel Gregg standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Claymore."

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I was in the area and thought I'd stop by to say hello. How are you today Mrs. Muir?"

"Good afternoon, Captain Gregg. I'm very well, thank you – and you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," he smiled conspiratorially at her.

"If anyone is interested, I'm up to my ears in work. I'm much too busy for social interruptions," her employer snidely remarked.

The room could have been empty for all the attention he was getting.

"Captain, I was just going to take a break to eat my lunch. Would you care to join me?" She looked at him with innocence, as if the thought had just occurred to her.

"Thank you, I would be happy to keep you company while you eat. Shall we sit on the bench out front, or would you prefer to go to the park? The weather seems to be holding for now, and I think we'd be safe, at least through the noon hour."

"As much as I would prefer the park, I think it best we sit on the porch," she said, glancing at her uncle, who looked ready to object to her taking too much time to eat.

"Yes, of course," Daniel smiled as he watched her nimbly hop down from her stool and grab her lunch pail. He could look at her all day and not tire of the view.

"Uncle, I'll be out front if you need me," she called over her shoulder. The Captain opened the door and followed her out.

Claymore just grumbled something about wasted time and turned back to his work.

Carolyn looked in her lunch pail and started to giggle. He didn't know what was so amusing until she showed him its contents, and he began to chuckle with her. It was filled to the brim with food.

"How many people was she expecting to feed with all of this," he asked.

"Well, Monday night she was surprised that I had eaten everything she packed. She knows my appetite better than I do, I think. Anyway, I told her you stopped by, and that I shared my lunch with you. Then yesterday, and now today, it seems she wants to be sure there's enough food for both of us, if you happen to come by."

"There might actually be enough food for us and Claymore. Should I invite him to join us?" he asked teasingly.

"That would be wonderful, but only if you want to," she teased back.

"I think not. Given the choice, I much prefer your company – alone.

"I'm so glad." She smiled at him, pulled out two sandwiches, and handed one to him.

They talked as they ate, and it was obvious to Daniel that Mrs. Muir was feeling more at ease with him. She spoke of her parents and her childhood in Philadelphia. He had been there many times and was familiar with the areas she mentioned. Her parents lived in one of the oldest, and nicest, residential areas of the city, so he concluded she was from a well-established family. Again, he wondered what caused her to leave that kind of security to move here to live with, and work for, her miserly squid of an uncle. He wasn't going to ask but hoped she would eventually tell him.

He, in turn, told her about his childhood in Schooner Bay, and what it was like when he was a child. He mentioned his parents and sister, who had been quite a bit younger, but didn't include a lot of detail. Carolyn was curious to know more about him, but didn't want to push things, deciding he might share the important points of his life when they got to know each other better.

She finished half of her sandwich and decided, if she was going to enjoy whatever dessert was included, she had eaten enough. Looking in the lunch pail, she found two pieces of cake.

"Captain, you must try this chocolate cake. It second only to Martha's cherry pie."

"Then by all means, pass it over."

She handed the larger of the two pieces to him, and their hands touched. They stopped momentarily and gazed at each other before Daniel reminded himself, he was supposed to be taking things slow.

"From the pies and cookies I've tasted so far, I would imagine everything Mrs. Grant makes is delicious," he said quickly.

"Indeed, it is," Carolyn replied lowering her eyes. "Jonathan has the sweet tooth in the family. He can't get enough – especially her cookies."

"With baking like this, I'm sure I could give the lad a run for his money." After a slight hesitation, he added. "Mrs. Muir, both of your children are quite remarkable. You're doing a wonderful job."

"Thank you, Captain. They are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Daniel nodded, seeing the love for her children plainly in her eyes. He told her he was looking forward to seeing how far along they were with their carvings and helping them this afternoon. This led to further discussion of the children, their likes and dislikes, how they did in school and their personalities in general.

Once they had finished their cake, Carolyn pulled out two apples.

"Would you care for an apple?"

"I couldn't possibly eat another bite. Mrs. Grant has outdone herself today. I must think of a way to thank her."

"Please take the apple for later. You might need a snack this afternoon." She held it out for him to take.

"Well, if you insist," he accepted graciously and slipped it in his coat pocket.

She was sitting on the bench repacking the lunch pail when Claymore came out the door.

"Uncle, there is a half sandwich and an apple left, if you're interested."

"No, I've got a meeting to get to, and it's about time you got back to work," he said to his niece, but glared at Daniel.

Carolyn looked at the time piece pinned to her dress.

"I'm afraid I must take the blame for the delay. I have been so absorbed in conversation with Mrs. Muir, I completely lost track of time," the Captain said, attempting to bear the brunt of Claymore's wrath.

"Gentlemen, may I remind you both, we have only been out here fifteen minutes. Surely, I'm entitled to that much time to eat lunch?" she defended herself, and her companion.

"Has it only been fifteen minutes? It seems you've been away from your desk for hours," her uncle smirked and then left.

Daniel was fighting his own anger when he saw the fire in Carolyn's eyes.

"Mrs. Muir, I hope my presence is not causing any difficulties with your uncle."

"Captain, if there are difficulties, they are entirely his. He will just have to get over them. I'll not be pushed around by another thoughtless man," she ended decisively and looked away.

Daniel knew he had unwittingly touched on something painful and tentatively reached for her hand. His touch caused her to look at him in surprise.

"Mrs. Muir, I would never want to cause you any trouble."

She saw the concern he had for her, and the earnestness in his eyes. The anger she felt toward her uncle – and the memories he had churned up – slipped away. She wasn't going to let her uncle mar the pleasant lunch they had enjoyed.

"Thank you, Captain. I . . . I don't think you would."

He encircled her small hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze of confirmation before letting go.

"I suppose I should get back to Kitty and let you get back to work." he finally said.

"Kitty?" Carolyn questioned, with a touch of jealousy not missed by Daniel.

"Yes, the Kitty Keane. My ship. I named her after my mam," he smiled.

"Oh," she smiled in relief – and embarrassment.

"Her name was actually Catherine Keane Gregg, but I opted to use her nickname, and her maiden name."

"Captain, that is so sweet of you."

"Madam, I am not sweet!" he replied firmly.

"Oh? Then what would you call a seaman who named his ship after his mother?"

Daniel tugged at his ear and tried to find another word to replace 'sweet.' He never allowed anyone to describe him as such. It did not fit the image he had created of himself.

"Well, a ship's name should be something you will be proud of , and look on with love, far into the future, both at sea and on land. I knew that would be the case if I named her the Kitty Keane."

Carolyn was touched by the love and respect he had for his mother. What was it she had heard, 'If you want to know how a man will treat you, look at how he treats his mother?'

"Whether you want to admit it or not, that was a very sweet thing to do," she chided him.

"Oh, all right. It was sweet," he grudgingly admitted. "But madam, this is the only time I will permit that word to be used to describe me," he instructed sternly. "Are we clear on that?"

Mrs. Muir giggled at his demeanor.

"Aye, aye, sir!" she said as she saluted him.

"At ease, madam."

"Thank you, sir."

He saw the folly of his remark and laughed with her. He knew, without a doubt, he had met his match.


	22. Chapter 22

Leaving Mrs. Muir, Daniel returned to the ship. He could always find something needing to be done there. Even if he didn't, he saw no point in going home, just to come back to town later to work with the children on their carvings.

James met him as he came aboard and gave a report on the work done in his absence. The Captain told him about his trip to Rockland, and they went over the details of the supplies ordered, and the arrangements he'd made with the harbormaster. As the first mate listened, he noticed his friend's attitude was much improved from the other day.

"You're in fine spirits."

"What?" Daniel asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"From earlier in the week," James prompted him. "Are things going better with the lovely Mrs. Muir?"

"I believe they are," he replied with satisfaction.

"Still taking things slow with her?"

"Aye, and I still believe that is the best way forward."

James smiled at the Captain, and hoped his assessment was correct.

"Is there any chance the two of you would be interested in coming to our house for supper in the near future?"

"It might be too soon for that. May I take you up on your offer at a later date?"

"Anytime, Daniel. You know that," James assured him. "Have you talked to her about the voyage in November? I hate to say this, but you know as well as I, being away for months at a time, or longer, can be a problem for the women left behind – and the men that leave them."

"No, I haven't discussed it with her yet. There really hasn't been any reason to. When the time seems right, I will, though. Long voyages do have a way of shedding light on what appears to be a promising relationship, weeding out those that are more superficial. I know that firsthand."

"Aye, those relationships that survive are the ones worth keeping." James knew of where he spoke. He had courted Marguerite through at least three voyages, and she was always there waiting for him when he returned.

The Captain looked at his first mate and was a little unsure of himself again. If things progressed with Carolyn Muir the way he hoped, he had no idea how she'd react to his long absences. He honestly didn't know how he would feel about being away from her for months at a time either. He quite liked seeing her every day.

"Well, I suppose there is really only one way to find out," he said.

James could almost feel the anxiety radiating from his friend. He hoped Mrs. Muir was as strong as she seemed to be – for Daniel's sake, and her own.

XXXXX

The Captain arrived for the carving lesson just before three and found Candy and Jonathan waiting for him on the front porch.

"Hi Captain!" they greeted him.

"Good day, mates. Are we ready to get started?"

"Yes, sir!"

He sat on the steps with them, and the children showed him their carvings and told him how they hoped to finish them. He listened thoughtfully, then showed them how to do what they wanted to do. While they carved, they talked and the Captain continued to learn about them and their interests, but still nothing was said about their father. They'd been working for almost an hour when Martha came outside to check on their progress.

"Hello, Captain Gregg."

"Mrs. Grant, it's nice to see you," Daniel replied as he stood to greet her.

"Well, it looks like things are going very well. I can actually recognize what the children are making."

"Yes, for a first effort they're both doing a very good job."

Candy and Jonathan beamed at the praise.

"I'll get the broom to clean that up once you've finished," she said, as she turned to go in the house.

"Mrs. Grant, we'll take care of cleaning our mess. After all, good seamen always clean up after themselves." The Captain aimed his remarks at his two crew members. "Just bring us the broom and a dustpan. My mates and I will have this porch ship shape in no time."

Candy and Jonathan were torn between having a chore to do and being called the Captain's mates. They decided spending time with the man who was quickly becoming their hero was well worth the short time it would take to clean the wood shavings.

"Thank you, sir. The help is appreciated." She was on her way back into the house, then stopped and turned back to him. "Captain . . . would you please call me Martha?" she asked.

"As you wish . . . Martha," Daniel smiled as he replied.

Blushing, the older woman went into the house to get the broom and dustpan.

Both carvings were completed, and the porch swept, in plenty of time for the Captain to escort Mrs. Muir home from the office. The housekeeper came outside just as they finished and congratulated the children on a job well done. She was carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade as a reward.

The four of them remained outside and talked about whatever the children wanted. Candy and Jonathan led the conversation to subjects the Captain had barely considered before meeting them. It wasn't long before the lemonade pitcher was empty, and it was nearly time to leave to get Mrs. Muir.

"Would you two care to accompany me to collect your mother?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Go put the broom and dustpan away, while I assist Martha with the tray. Meet me out here as soon as you finish. It looks like the weather is changing, we'll need to get moving."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

The children ran off to complete their task.

"Captain, that really isn't necessary. I can take care of the tray," she offered.

"Martha, please allow me to do this small thing for you."

"Aye, aye, sir!" she said smiling.

She opened the door for him, and they went into the house. Daniel took in everything. While it was scrubbed to within an inch of its life, the house looked tired and worn, and was even smaller on the inside than it looked from the outside. Knowing what he did about Claymore, and having an idea of the money the man had to be making, he was incensed the penny-pincher wasn't doing more for his family. A coat of paint would go a long way improving the look of things, but he couldn't imagine how the five of them fit comfortably in this tiny house. It was not the accommodations this family deserved.

The housekeeper saw the look on his face and read his thoughts. She knew the house was quite a come down for the Muirs and could see the Captain suspected the same thing.

He carried the tray into the kitchen and put it down on the small table.

"Martha, you keep a very clean house," Daniel complimented her.

"Thank you, Captain. We do what we can, with what we've got – which isn't much," she added under her breath.

He heard that last remark, looked over to her, and indicated his understanding.

"I better get moving. I'm sure the crew is waiting," he said smiling and headed to the front of the house.

She followed him, and when they reached the porch, she saw the dark clouds moving in quickly.

"Come along, mates. We've no time to waste," Daniel said.

"Captain, wait!" Martha called as she turned and hurried back in the house.

She was back in less than a minute with two umbrellas.

"You might need these. Are you sure you want to take the children with you?"

"I'm happy to have them along for the company, as long as you, and they, agree."

The children and the Captain looked at her, waiting for a directive.

"Well, they're not going to melt if they get wet. It's fine with me." Looking at her charges she reminded them. "Just don't jump in any puddles if it starts to rain before you get back."

The children happily started off the porch, while Daniel accepted the umbrellas.

"Thank you, Martha."

"We can't have Mrs. Muir catching a chill. You be sure to stay close and keep her warm and dry," the woman said to him with a wink.

He was surprised at her response but realized he had won her approval. He smiled and winked right back at her.

XXXXX

By the time they reached the office of 'Marley and Ebenezer,' the wind had picked up and the temperature was dropping. Daniel doubted they would make it back to the house before the heavens opened.

The children had never been to the office before, so they were very quiet and reserved when Daniel opened the door and led them in ahead of him. Claymore turned and saw them with the Captain and dropped his head in resignation that this was now the way of things.

"Good afternoon, Uncle," they greeted him.

"Hello, children," he replied and went right back to work. At least their presence would relieve him of his chaperoning duties. He did wonder if he should find out if the same rules applied to widows as they did to other unmarried young woman. He might be able to free himself of that duty all together. That would be a relief, especially since Martha had threatened him.

Carolyn was pleasantly surprised to see her children with the Captain.

"Hello you two. What brings you here?"

"We've come with the Captain to walk you home," Candy replied.

"Yeah! He helped us finish our carvings and invited us to come with him," Jonathan added.

"You finished your carvings? I can't wait to see them!" she replied, enjoying their exuberance. "Hello, Captain," she acknowledged him with a smile.

"Madam," Daniel bowed to her.

"Mom, you should see how windy it's getting. The Captain says we're in for a big blow," her son rushed on. "We better get moving."

"Is it six o'clock already?" her uncle asked, checking his watch. "No, it is not. You'll simply have to wait. You still have three- and one-half minutes to work."

Daniel felt such anger toward the man a crack of thunder, from the approaching storm, could have come from him. Nothing would have made him happier than to throttle the cheapskate to within an inch of his life, but another, less violent, idea occurred to him.

"Claymore, surely you don't want to see the whole family get drenched in the rain with the temperature dropping. They could all get sick and then what would you do. It could be days, even weeks, before Mrs. Muir could get back to the office, and you could fall ill as well. How much business would be lost if that were to happen?"

The Captain's reasoning hit the miser where he lived – his wallet.

"Oh, go on then! Go quickly before you all get drowned like rats."

"Thank you, Uncle." Carolyn replied and then quickly tidied her desk.

"Come along children. Uncle don't wait too long, or you'll get rained on yourself."

"If it starts to rain before I leave, I'll just wait it out. There's plenty of work to be done here," he reminded her, as Daniel opened the door and they all filed out.

XXXXX

When they stepped outside, the sky was dark and foreboding, and the wind strength had increased considerably. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance, but the rain wasn't falling yet. As they walked along the street, and into an open area where no buildings served as a buffer, the intensity of the wind left no doubt it wouldn't be long before it began to pour.

"Madam, the umbrellas Martha provided won't be of any assistance in this. I suggest we all pick up the pace to get back to the house as soon as possible."

She agreed, and they all hurried to avoid the approaching storm. Before they reached the corner of their street, the rain started with a few drops, and Carolyn told the children to run ahead to the house. There was no point in all of them getting soaked because she couldn't move more quickly. As they ran off, Daniel took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders, and they hurried along as fast as they could, but it was too late; the sky opened to a torrential downpour

The children reached the cover of the porch and were only slightly wet. Mrs. Muir and the Captain were getting drenched as the rain came down in sheets. By the time they were under cover, both were soaked from head to toe. The Captain's jacket, while it helped slightly, couldn't keep Carolyn's dress dry, and his shirt was soaked through. Candy and Jonathan ran into the house to let Martha know they were home.

The very wet couple stood facing each other and chuckled at their appearance. Their hair was plastered to their heads, and water dripped down their faces.

"I must look an absolute mess," she said, looking down at herself.

"Madam, nothing could be further from the truth. You could never be anything but lovely," he said softly.

Carolyn looked up at him, speechless.

In an instant, their world became very still. Daniel tentatively raised his hand and moved a wet tendril away from her face and placed it behind her ear. With his thumb, he gently wiped a drop of water from her cheek, and his hand came to rest softly on the side of her face. A sigh escaped her lips, and she moved her head in a way that let him know his touch was not unwelcome. Her fingers hesitantly touched his chest as he lowered his head for a kiss but, before their lips could meet, the front door opened. They both dropped their hands and Daniel stood up straight, but the observant woman at the door knew exactly what she had interrupted. When she realized how wet they were, though, she pushed that thought to the side and rushed them both into the house.

Closing the door behind them, Martha wasted no time taking command.

"Mrs. Muir, you need to get out of those wet things. Candy, go and help your mother."

Carolyn handed the wet coat back to Daniel with a look of regret, and she and her helper left to do as they were told.

"Jonathan, get a towel for the Captain until we can figure out what else we're going to need."

"Yes, ma'am," the boy said as he ran off.

"Captain, the fire is already set, would you mind starting it?" she asked him. "I can already feel the temperature falling in here. We need to ward off that chill. Give me your jacket. We'll hang it, and the rest of your wet things, close to the fire so they'll dry faster."

"My jacket is the only thing I will be hanging by the fire," he said as he handed it to her.

"Nonsense. Let me take a look at you." She looked closely and saw the condition of his shirt and pants.

"Captain, that shirt is going to have to come off, your pants are just as bad, and your boots need a chance to dry as well. Look at that puddle spreading at your feet!"

"Madam, I will not be removing my shirt, and I will most certainly not be removing my pants!" he argued, not acknowledging the puddle remark but looking down to check, nonetheless.

"Well, if you're not too cold, maybe you can keep your pants. I suppose you could sit by the fire to try to get them dry, but your shirt and boots need to come off. I'm sure Claymore has a shirt you can wear, and a pair of socks for your feet until your things dry. The shirt might be a little tight, but it would be something."

"My dear woman, I do not wish to wear any clothing belonging to that watery-eyed, spindle kneed piece of flab!"

"My dear sir, you will not catch a chill on my watch. You are not leaving here until the rain stops and your clothes are dry. They will dry faster, and you have less chance of catching a cold, if you take those wet things off. If that means you have to wear a shirt belonging to that old skinflint or wrap yourself in a blanket – so be it!"

Jonathan, coming back into the room with a towel, forced a temporary truce. Daniel took a moment to dry his face and hair as best he could before turning back to his opponent.

"Martha, really . . . you're putting me in a very awkward position."

"Not yet, but keep it up and I will," she warned him quietly. "Jonathan go get a blanket while I find a shirt for Captain Gregg to put on."

The boy ran out of the room again, and she looked back at the now obviously cold man.

"Captain, you don't have to worry about protecting Mrs. Muir's reputation while you are in this house. However . . . while I'm sure the rain and the dark skies provided cover tonight, kissing her on the front porch is not something I recommend if you truly wish to protect her," she said and gave him a pointed look. "That aside, I am here, the children are here, and her uncle will eventually be here. We will make sure the two of you are not left alone. Even if someone knows you are here, they will have no basis for smearing that good woman's name."

Then, glancing at the fireplace and back to him, she added, "While I'm gone, it would be prudent to get that fire going. Stay close to it to avoid getting chilled further until I can get something dry for you to change into. The matches are on the right side of the mantle."

Daniel watched as she left the room, shook his head, and went over to light the fire. The boy came running in with a blanket and, having caught the gist of the discussion about getting him warm, looked at his hero with sympathy.

"There's no arguing with her when it comes to keeping any of us from getting sick. No one has won that battle with her yet, sir."

"Aye, mate. I believe you're right." He was sure Martha could command a ship as well, or better, than some of the captains he'd served under during his career.

The lad lifted the blanket to him like it was an offering, and the Captain knew he had no choice. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it over to the ladder backed chair near the fireplace. Before he could cover himself with the blanket, Carolyn walked in the room.

"Oh! Excuse me," she said, but was frozen where she stood. She didn't leave the room, turn around, or take her eyes off his well-defined upper body for several moments.

Daniel was stunned, not from embarrassment, but because the lovely lady standing only a few feet from him was wearing her slightly damp hair down, and had changed into a beautiful red dressing gown that was as becoming as any ball gown he'd ever seen. He had no trouble envisioning her as the mistress of Gull Cottage.

Carolyn's eyes took in every detail – his broad shoulders, well defined arms, and the light reddish hair that started at his chest and trailed down his taut stomach. The sight of him, the memory of his touch, and the missed opportunity of his kiss, left her without words. When she finally pulled her eyes away, she realized she had been holding her breath.

Daniel came back to reality, and was picking up the blanket to cover himself, when Martha came into the room carrying a shirt. In a split second, she looked from the man, to the woman, and finally, the boy. Satisfied she had not just been made a liar; she went over to him.

"Try on this nightshirt. It seems to be cut a little bigger than anything else he owns." Looking at him with admiration, she added, "You'd never be able to button one of his shirts."

Carolyn watched the exchange and wasn't sure who was blushing more, the Captain, Martha, or herself. Her son was in innocent bliss, as the whole thing was over his head.

"Mrs. Muir, let's step out of the room, and give the men some privacy."

The young widow agreed, and they walked out of the room together; their faces blank. When they exchanged a look in the hall, both women smiled, appreciating the fine figure of a man they'd just left.

They were called back in after only a few minutes and were met by a very unhappy seaman standing by the fire. He was still wearing his soaked pants, a long night shirt that was snug across his upper body, his hair was in disarray, his feet were bare, and despite the blanket over his shoulders, the poor man still looked cold.

"Captain, I'm afraid if you don't take off those wet pants, you'll never get warm," Martha told him with concern in her voice.

Daniel looked from her, to Carolyn, and then to Jonathan, who gave him a 'give up, you haven't got a chance' look. Realizing just how cold he was, he finally surrendered.

"Blast! You win. Will you at least leave the room again so I can maintain some semblance of dignity?"

"Of course, we'll get you something hot to drink to help take the chill off. Would you prefer coffee or tea, Captain?" the older woman asked.

"Whatever is most convenient, Martha. Thank you."

"Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, you'll be eating here tonight," she said as the two women left the room.

Daniel looked at the boy.

"I told you she's never lost a battle. It's easier to go along with what she wants," he advised solemnly.

XXXXX

Candy was in the kitchen setting the table, including an extra place for Captain Gregg, when the two women joined her. Carolyn chatted with her daughter while putting the coffee on, and Martha checked on dinner.

Once the coffee was ready, and despite Mrs. Muir's insistence that she was more than capable, the housekeeper carried the tray to the living room. Before they reached the doorway, Martha called out to confirm the seaman was decent. Entering the room, they found the Captain and Jonathan talking quietly. Both women were glad to see the fire already warming the room, and Carolyn's heart was touched by the sight of her son so engaged.

She took a seat on the couch close to the fire, so her hair would dry faster. Just across from her, the Captain had settled himself in a wing-backed chair. The blanket was around him, covering him from his shoulders to his feet. Her son had pulled over a stool, and was sitting at the knee of his hero. The wet pants, jacket and shirt were draped on the same chair, in front of the fire. Martha set the tray on the table between them and checked on the fire.

"Captain, how do you take your coffee?" Carolyn asked as she poured.

"Black is fine. Thank you, Mrs. Muir."

"May I have some coffee?" Jonathan asked.

"No," came the quick response from both women.

Carolyn handed the cup and saucer to their guest, then poured one for herself.

"I'll make hot chocolate for you and your sister to go with supper," Martha told the boy. "In the meantime, I have to get back to the stove. Jonathan, stay here with your mother and the Captain."

A few minutes later, Candy came in carrying the straight-backed chair from her mother's room.

"Martha asked me to bring this in to hang the Captain's wet clothes on."

"Thank you, sweetie," her mother replied. Taking it, she put it in front of the fire and laid the wet pants over it so they would dry more quickly. She checked his jacket, which was quite wet, and turned the other chair around to give the coat full exposure to the heat. Finally, she took his shirt, which was made of a light cotton and put it on the back of the chair holding his pants. It wouldn't take any time at all for it to dry.

Returning to her seat, Candy joined her on the couch.

"Jonathan, we forgot to show Mom our carvings," Candy reminded him.

"You're right! I'll go get them. I'll be right back. Mom, wait until you see them!" her son added as he ran from the room.

True to his word, he was back in a minute. He gave his sister her duck to show their mother and proudly presented his bird.

"Jonathan this is wonderful," Carolyn exclaimed as she examined it. She was impressed with how smooth the wood was and that it really looked like a bird.

"Here's mine, Mommy," Candy said as she handed her the duck.

"Sweetheart, this is excellent," her mother remarked, examining the detail the child had included in the face and feathers of her carving. Looking from her daughter to her son, she added, "I am so proud of you both. When he gets home, we'll ask Uncle if we can keep them on the mantel."

The children looked at each other and smiled, enjoying the recognition. Daniel found himself annoyed that Mrs. Muir felt she had to ask that skin flint for permission to put the children's first carving efforts on display.

"I'm not sure when he'll be home. It's still pouring, and he didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave the office," Carolyn stated.

"I hope he's not too put out by my being here like this," Daniel said, looking down at himself. Noting his attire, he was reminded he was being protected from the elements in the skinflint's house.

"Not even Uncle could begrudge someone taking shelter from the rain – I think," she smiled as she spoke, but wasn't really sure she was correct in her assumption.

Daniel met her eyes. They both smiled, each remembering their missed moment on the porch. The children looked from one to the other as if expecting them to say something. Finally, Daniel cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Muir, I would like to do something to thank you and your family for your hospitality and generosity this week," he told her.

"Captain, that's really not necessary."

"But it is. You and Martha fed me lunch several times and now supper tonight, not to mention insuring I don't catch my death of cold. In the process, you've provided me with the most charming company any man could wish for," he said looking from the children to her. "I would very much like to invite you all to dinner at Gull Cottage, or the Inn. I'll be leaving for Halifax in a few days, and will be gone a week, but should be back next Friday. Perhaps we could arrange something for that Sunday?"

"Oh boy!" Candy and Jonathan exclaimed.

"Really Captain, you don't have to do that."

"Madam, I will not argue the point. I've lost one major battle tonight, I'll not lose another," he said seriously, but his eyes twinkled.

"All right, if you insist, but we wouldn't expect you to prepare a meal for all of us."

"My dear Mrs. Muir, my housekeeper, Mrs. Westfield, can be called in to prepare the meal. While I can cook, I seem to have difficulty cooking for more than one person or less than a full crew. Besides, preparing the meal myself would keep me from my guests, and I can't be denied the pleasure of your company in my own house. It would be best for me to call in Mrs. Westfield to see if she is available. She is not as outstanding a cook as Martha, but she's very good."

"In that case, we would be happy to join you for dinner, at whichever venue you prefer."

"Excellent!" he replied, while the children expressed their approval.

"I know we don't have anything scheduled, but I'll ask Uncle if he is free. He may have other plans."

"One can only hope," Daniel said quietly with a devilish gleam in his eye.

Carolyn smiled with him, thinking how much more enjoyable the day would be if her uncle chose to decline the invitation.

"I'll check with Mrs. Westfield tomorrow. If she's free, I'll have you all to the house. I think that would be much more relaxing for everyone."

"What's all the fuss in here?" Martha asked as she walked in the room.

"Captain Gregg has invited us all to his house for dinner when he gets back from Halifax. Isn't that great!" Candy explained.

"Yes, I'd like to repay you, and Mrs. Muir for feeding me so often this week, and keeping me from catching a chill tonight."

"At your house? Will you be cooking?" the woman asked incredulously.

"My good woman, I'll have you know I _can_ cook! However, on this occasion I will be calling in my housekeeper to prepare the meal."

"Oh, then that'll be fine," she smiled at him.

"If she is unable to assist, I will take everyone to the Inn for a delicious meal instead," he added.

Martha raised her eyebrow. The Inn seemed to be an expensive place to be taking the whole family for a meal – especially one with children.

"I'm sure whatever you decide will be wonderful. I just came in to tell you tonight's supper is ready."

They made their way to the kitchen and the Captain was amazed at the meal that had been prepared, given the primitive equipment Martha had to work with. On the table sat a platter of baked fish, fried potatoes, carrots, and fresh bread.

XXXXX

The food was delicious, and the group sat and talked through the entire meal and beyond. They had been so engrossed in the food and conversation, they didn't notice the rain had stopped until Claymore came through the door completely dry. He walked into the room and stopped when he saw Daniel Gregg sitting at the table, wrapped in a blanket and wearing one of his nightshirts.

"What have we here?" he asked pointing to the Captain.

"Captain Gregg and Mom got caught in the rain on the way home!" Jonathan explained.

"I see," his uncle remarked.

The room's atmosphere changed instantly with her uncle arrival, so Carolyn thought it best to send the children out of the room.

"Kids, if you're finished eating, it's time to get ready for bed," she told them.

Despite the grumbles, they excused themselves and left to put on their night clothes.

"Claymore, take a seat. I have your supper warming in the oven," Martha told him.

"Thank you, Martha. He sat down next to Daniel, and the men nodded at one another.

No one moved or said a word, until the late arrival finally spoke.

"Captain Gregg, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude not to dress for dinner?" he remarked, and immediately regretted saying it.

The room became very still. No one knew how the comment would be taken. Daniel's face was unreadable as he looked from the women to the man next to him. A smile slowly worked its way to his face.

"Very good, Claymore. Very good, indeed," he chuckled.

The others relaxed – especially Claymore. He realized he had not only risked the wrath of the Captain, but, more importantly, his newly acquired housekeeper and cook.

Daniel explained how Martha shanghaied him, refusing to let him leave until the rain stopped and his clothes were dry. For once, the other man was understanding. The two-mile trip back to Gull Cottage, in that rainstorm, wouldn't have been easy for anyone.

"Now that it's no longer raining, I should see about my clothes," Daniel said as he stood.

"Captain, how will you get home?" Carolyn asked.

"I rode Bonhomme to Rockland this morning. He's at the livery stable."

"It will be a messy ride," she replied as she rose to follow him out of the room.

Martha, remembering her promise, trailed after them. She had gotten completely sidetracked by the conversation and forgot to get Claymore his food.

In the living room, the women checked Daniel's clothes. His shirt and pants were dry, and his jacket and boots were dry enough. They excused themselves again and waited in the hall until he was dressed and returned when he let them know he was decent.

"Martha, thank you for insisting I stay until my clothes were dry and inviting me to dinner. I know my continued good health will be entirely due to your diligence."

"I'm glad you've finally come to see it that way, Captain," she replied.

Claymore walked in the room to remind everyone he still had not been served his supper. He was also planning to bring the evening to an end in his usual graceless manner, but Daniel stopped him unexpectedly.

"Thank you for your hospitality this evening, Claymore," the Captain said shaking his hand.

"Ah . . . yes . . . well . . . you're welcome," he responded, but knew he had nothing to do with it.

"By the way, I've already spoken to the ladies, but I want to extend a personal invitation to you as well. I'd like to repay you and your family for everything by having you all to Gull Cottage for dinner a week from Sunday, after I get home from a short voyage. I hope you can make it," Daniel told him. He tried to sound convincing, even though nothing would have pleased him more than for the man to decline.

"Thank you, Captain. I assume my niece has already accepted for everyone else, but I'll have to wait before I can give you an answer. I have a few things that may need my immediate attention over the next week."

"Well, if you can arrange it, you are more than welcome," Daniel added, glad the storm had passed. He didn't welcome being struck by lightning.

"I'll let you know. Goodnight, Captain," he said and went back to get his food from the oven himself.

Candy and Jonathan passed their uncle in the hall and said goodnight, then joined the others by the fire. They were dressed for bed and thanked the Captain for helping them finish their carvings and taking them with him to walk their mother home.

"It was my pleasure, children."

"Okay, kids, it's time for bed. I'll be in shortly for a story."

The children said goodnight and went down the hall to their room.

Daniel looked at Martha and then rested his gaze on Carolyn.

"Ladies, I can't thank you enough for your concern this evening, but I'm afraid I have to be going. The rain may have stopped but, as you said, it will be muddy. I'll need to take my time on the way home."

"I'll see you to the door," Carolyn said and followed him.

"Goodnight, Captain," Martha told him.

Daniel looked at the thoughtful woman, expecting her to follow them, but she suddenly remembered Claymore's dinner and hurried from the hall.

"Mrs. Muir, thank you for everything. I can't remember when I've had a better day," he said reaching for her hand and holding it.

"It has been a good day, hasn't it?" After her response to him earlier, Carolyn was suddenly very shy.

"Would it be too much if I were to stop by at lunch time tomorrow?"

"Not at all. There's never any shortage of food with Martha around."

"No, tomorrow I will provide lunch. Just ask her to pack dessert for us."

Carolyn wondered what he had in mind but didn't push. She knew she'd eat almost anything to spend time with him.

"I don't know – can I trust you?"

"With lunch, yes. For anything else, you'll have to decide on your own," he smiled at her, and kissed her hand. "Goodnight, Mrs. Muir."

"Goodnight, Captain."

XXXXX

In the kitchen, Martha was putting a plate of food in front of Claymore.

"Do you really think it's wise to leave Carolyn alone with Captain Gregg?" he asked.

"What do you think they're going to do out there in the hallway? We have a house full of people and not a lot of places to hide. Until this moment, those two haven't been alone since they got here. I hardly think them saying goodnight at the door is cause for alarm." She knew she was telling the truth – for now – so didn't feel the need to cross her fingers.

"I know, but I didn't realize what having the family up here would entail. It's quite a responsibility, you know," he whined. "My sister would never forgive me if something happened, and Brad would kill me if it did. I just want to do the right thing – I really do – but I honestly don't know what that is."

"Claymore, your niece is a grown woman. She has been married and, as a result, has two children. You don't honestly think she'd do anything that would make things more difficult for them, or herself, than they already are, do you?"

"I suppose not, but she and the Captain seem . . . well . . . very attracted to each other, and you know what that can lead to! He does have quite the reputation as a ladies man, and I wouldn't want Carolyn to get in over her head, or hurt," he said quite seriously.

"It's sweet of you to be concerned, but I think Mrs. Muir has been through enough in her young life to use caution when necessary. It doesn't surprise me that he has a reputation as a ladies man, but I have the distinct impression he has met his match."


	23. Chapter 23

Daniel walked out of the Inn around noon the next day, carrying several small packages. His visits to the office of Marley and Ebenezer had begun to be noticed by those in the area, and it was starting to stir up interest.

When he arrived, Claymore was working at his desk, and the seamen went right in.

"Captain, I see you made it home safely last night," the businessman remarked dryly.

"Yes. Yes, I did," he replied in good humor as he looked over to Carolyn, sitting at her desk. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Muir."

"Hello Captain. I hope you're feeling well," she smiled at him and his mood.

"I am quite well today, thank you. I should ask the same of you. You were as drenched as I. Are you well?"

"Indeed, I am, but I am hungry – and curious about what we're having for lunch."

"Ah, Mrs. Muir, it is a treat that will dazzle your taste buds, and we are fortunate to have this culinary delight available right here in Schooner Bay. It is one of the few places in New England you can find this delicious meal."

"For heaven's sake, what is it?" asked Claymore. The Captain's description had absolutely caught his attention.

"My good man, I suspected you might not be aware of the treasure in your own backyard, so I brought one for you as well," Daniel said, putting one of the packages in front of him.

He couldn't believe his good fortune at not having to buy his lunch today and was very interested in tasting the treat before him.

"Thank you, Captain."

Daniel acknowledged the remark and turned to Carolyn.

"Now, Mrs. Muir, would you care to join me on the porch? It is cooler today, but still comfortable."

"Yes, please," she said smiling at him.

The Captain walked over and took her hand to assist her from her elevated perch, scooping up her lunch pail as they headed out the door.

Claymore watched as they left, shaking his head at their behavior until he opened the package and saw the treat the seaman had given him. His eager eyes lit up as the savory aroma hit him, and thoughts of anything else were forgotten as he took the first bite.

XXXXX

They sat in their usual places, and Daniel presented Carolyn with the lunch he had promised with a flourish. She laughed and carefully opened the package. What she saw intrigued her. It looked like a pastry of some sort. The shell was baked to a crispy brown and, by the weight of it, whatever was inside was quite substantial. In addition to its heaviness, it had an amazing aroma.

"What is it?"

"This, Mrs. Muir, is a treasure from Cornwall, England, and is known as a Cornish pasty."

"I've never heard of them. What's in it?"

"The way I understand it, they start by putting the uncooked filling – in our case beef, diced potato, carrots and onion – on half of the pastry, fold it to wrap the filling in a semicircle, and then crimp the curved edge to seal it before baking."

"It sounds wonderful."

"Wait until you taste it."

Daniel watched as she took the first bite and smiled at her reaction.

"It's delicious! It's like a thick beef stew, but you can hold it in your hand."

He was chewing his first bite, and when he swallowed, he gave her a brief history.

"That's why they are so popular with working people in Cornwall. Tin miners and others adopted it because of its shape. It provides a complete meal that could be carried easily and eaten without a knife and fork. In a mine, it can stay warm for several hours, and if it does get cold, it can be heated on a shovel over a candle."

"I've never had anything like this before. Where did you find them here in town?"

"As I've told you before, Madam, we seamen have our ways," he answered smiling. "Actually, the wife of the cook, over at the Inn, is from Cornwall and brought the recipe over when she moved here."

"Well, it's wonderful. I'll have to tell Martha about it. She's always looking for new ideas."

"If she sets her skills to making pasties, I'm sure she will give the Cornish a run for their money."

As they ate, the conversation centered on the food itself. At one point, Daniel told her about the first pasty he'd eaten, and how he always makes it his first meal whenever he docks in England.

"Do you travel there often?"

"Usually every other year or so," he replied. Seeing an opportunity to bring up the scheduled voyage, he added, "We'll be sailing for England again in November."

"Oh? How long will you be away?" she asked.

"We should be gone five to six months. There are several variables, but I'm hopeful we'll return to Schooner Bay by late April, or sooner," he said quietly and waited.

Carolyn looked down at her hands in her lap. Now that she had the answer to the question that had been on her mind, since meeting him, she wasn't sure how she felt. ' _What would it be like to be waiting for months, or a year or more, for the man you love to come home?"_ she worried, and then she was reminded of her past. _'I already know what it's like waiting for, or rather, dreading the return of someone you have been betrayed by. Surely, anticipating the return of the one you love, the one you ache for, while difficult, would have a much more enjoyable outcome."_

Daniel watched and waited for her response. Mrs. Muir became very still. Initially, her face was apprehensive, or perhaps sad, and when she looked up at him, he couldn't imagine what she was thinking. He was worrying about what her response would be when she spoke.

"I imagine it would be very difficult for the seaman and his family, if they didn't have a very strong relationship."

"Yes, it can be very difficult. I've known men who eagerly returned home to be reunited with their wives or sweethearts only to find them gone because they couldn't take the loneliness." Now he looked down at his own hands, unsure of what to make of her response, and if he had said the right thing.

"I . . . I suppose that's not something you know how you'll handle until you've been faced with it once or twice."

He brought his eyes to hers and was encouraged by the look of resolve on her face. _'Do I dare hope that she might be willing to try?'_ he thought.

"While I've known men who lost their loves, I know of even more who have very happy marriages. James and Marguerite, though they are only recently wed, courted through two or three voyages, and she was always waiting for him whenever we sailed into Baltimore."

"Yes, I would imagine a long courtship would be the only way to know for sure if someone can adapt to that type of life."

"Aye, it can quickly confirm the strength or weakness of a relationship," Daniel replied. He'd gone this far and decided to continue by telling her about his broken engagement. "One voyage was enough to convince Vanessa she wanted no part of that kind of life."

"Vanessa?" Carolyn queried,

"The young woman I was engaged to some years ago. She was a beauty with long dark hair and turned my head for a time."

"Oh . . . and she ended your engagement? I'm sorry."

"Please don't be. I suspect I was more relieved than she, when she ended it. She was very young when we became engaged, and shortly after she accepted my proposal, I sailed out of Schooner Bay and was gone six months. While I was away, she became bored and lonely. For my part, being on the open sea gave me time to think, and I came to realize I'd made a huge mistake. I asked her to marry me because I had reached a certain age, and felt it was time to settle down. That was not a good enough reason to get married."

"She broke the engagement because you were gone so long?"

"That, and she found a merchant down the coast in Freeport who suited her more," he smiled.

"I must admit, you don't seem bothered by it."

"It's all in the past, and in the years since, I had resigned myself to spending my life alone."

"Oh, no! No one should resign themselves to a life alone," she exclaimed. "But I do understand how you could come to feel that way."

"Mrs. Muir, I said, I _'had'_ resigned myself . . ." his voice trailed off momentarily, considering the second part of her statement. "I'm quite sure I don't feel that way any longer."

Carolyn looked at him, then lowered her eyes, but the expression on her face was a happy one.

"I think I can understand your change of mind as well," she replied shyly.

Her inference was not missed by Daniel, and he was confident they were taking another step forward.

Carolyn felt as though they had come to an unspoken understanding. At this very early stage of courtship – which she supposed they were having – there were no guarantees, but the overwhelming feelings she had for him made her more than willing to try.

She opened her lunch pail to find two small cherry pies. They looked like they had been baked in a muffin tin. She smiled as she handed one to the Captain.

"As requested, sir."

"There is nothing like one of Martha's pies. Thank you," he said taking it from her.

They each started on their dessert and, after savoring the first bite, Daniel confirmed their dinner plans for when he returned.

"I spoke to Mrs. Westfield this morning, and she'll be happy to prepare dinner for us. She asked if the family had any food preferences."

"No, the children will eat almost anything, as will Martha and I. I don't know about Uncle. I can tell you, though, Candy and Jonathan are not thrilled when liver is on the menu, but they will eat it."

"I can positively guarantee there will be no liver on the table, Sunday, or any other meal at Gull Cottage, he told her rubbing his ear. "I can't stand the look of raw liver, nor the smell of it cooking. It will not be found on my ship's table!"

"Don't you dare tell the children you won't eat liver; we'll never get them to eat it again."

"On my honor as an officer and a gentleman, Mrs. Muir, I won't say a word," he swore with his right hand raised. "I'd be quite satisfied if we never talk about liver again."

As they finished their pie, Daniel looked over at the charming woman next to him.

"The most gracious thank you notes arrived in the post yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Yes, they were from a lovely lady I met recently, and her children, whom I had the pleasure of hosting at Gull Cottage Sunday."

Carolyn dropped her eyes to her lap, and then felt drawn to meet his own.

"Mrs. Muir, I would like you to know how much I enjoyed having you and your family at the house. Your children are very well behaved and quite entertaining. I hope you will always feel welcomed there."

"You have a lovely home, Captain. We had a wonderful day."

"Thank you, but right now it is only a house. I believe it needs a very special person to help me make it a home."

"I hope you find someone to help you do that."

"For the first time in my life, I have every hope I will," Daniel said softly, gazing into her eyes.

Carolyn met his gaze and found herself lost in a sea of blue. They held on to the moment until they couldn't help smiling.

A quick glance at the timepiece pinned to her dress told Carolyn it was time to go back to work. Daniel took the opportunity to ask if he could escort her home, and she readily agreed.

As they stood to go their separate ways, he looked down at her, grateful she had found her way to Schooner Bay and into his life.

"Mrs. Muir, as always, it's been a pleasure spending time with you. I'll see you at the end of your day."

"Thank you, Captain, and thank you for the pasty. It was delicious. I can't wait to tell Martha about them," she said as she looked up at him one last time. "I'll see you at six."

He opened the door for her, said his goodbye to Claymore with a nod, and was off.

XXXXX

The last few days had set a new routine for the Captain, and he was enjoying the change. Since meeting Mrs. Muir, he had seen her every day, and twice a day several times.

He was satisfied with how their discussion regarding his upcoming voyage had gone, and the impact long separations had on relationships. She didn't seem happy about them – most women wouldn't be – but she didn't run away either. He knew they wouldn't know if a long-term relationship would work for them until they actually experienced those separations, but he did feel they were making progress every time they were together.

Daniel knew slowing things down had been the right thing to do. At the same time, he was anxious to move things along with her, and didn't think he had said too much at the end of lunch. The wall that had appeared Sunday night hadn't been seen since. After they cleared the air Monday, she had been more relaxed when they were together. He did wonder if his approach of slowing down was really working, or if something had changed for her since that abrupt goodnight Sunday.

As he thought about it, it finally occurred to him that he hadn't slowed down, in the least. The 'almost kiss' last night was proof of that. He was drawn to Carolyn Muir whenever he saw her, and he was almost certain she could see his attraction to her in his eyes. He wondered if he was seeing the same thing for him in hers.

He hoped she was coming to understand she could trust that his feelings for her were true. The look on her face, and invitation in her eyes before their kiss was interrupted last night, gave him hope. If she would begin to share more of her past with him, he felt he would know for sure. She was comfortable enough to talk about her childhood, but she still hadn't shared anything about her life with her husband, or why she moved to Schooner Bay. Perhaps, she just needed more time. He knew if he had to, he would wait a hundred years or more for her to feel at ease with him. Last night provided a glimpse of what his future could be, and he would do everything he could to make it a reality.

' _Our lips were so close when the door opened – at just the wrong moment. I can still feel the soft skin of her face, and the way she moved her head, so her cheek was almost cradled in my hand. The light touch of her fingers moving to my chest, and her sigh – aye, that sigh. It told me so much. She has to feel the same way about me . . . but, if the kiss had not been interrupted, what would have happened? Would it have confirmed we feel the same way about one another, or would it have frightened her off? A kiss would answer so many questions for both of us, but for me, one kiss will never be enough._

' _Martha was right to chastise me. That woman is nobody's fool. What was I thinking? Granted, the darkness and pouring rain did provide cover, but it wouldn't do Mrs. Muir's reputation any good if I showed affection for her so publicly. It's difficult enough being the new family in a small town but making her the subject of the town gossips would only make it worse for them all. I never want to do anything to hurt her, or the others._

' _So, where does that leave me?'_ he considered before grudgingly admitting the truth to himself. _'Right where I've been since I first saw her – a poodle outside the door – waiting for her to call me in to sit obediently by the fireplace.'_

 _XXXXX_

When Carolyn went back into the office, her uncle had already finished his lunch and was back at work. She wanted to know what he thought of it, so she interrupted him – something he generally frowned upon.

"Uncle, did you enjoy your pasty?"

"Is that what it's called? Yes, I did! It was delicious, and the Captain was right, I'd never had one before," he told her. "You know, we might want to see if Martha could make those. They would be perfect to bring to the office, and for the children to take for lunch when school starts. Hey! We could even have them for supper, couldn't we?"

"Uncle, I realize you enjoyed it, but it is possible to have too much of a good thing."

"I suppose you're right, but we still have to see if she'll make them for us. Think of the money I'd save if I didn't buy my lunch."

"You know you don't have to buy your lunch now. Martha has offered to make you a lunch every day, and you've turned her down – every day. Why don't you ask her tonight?"

"Yes, I know. I really should. She's already making one for you, and there is the savings to consider."

Carolyn rolled her eyes and went back at her desk. She stared at the figures in front of her for several minutes before realizing she wasn't seeing them. Her mind had once again wandered to thoughts of Daniel Gregg. She couldn't seem to stop herself. Every time they were together, the experience would play over and over in her mind.

' _It's such a pleasure spending time with the Captain. He's so interesting – he's been almost everywhere, is informed on so many subjects, and tells the most thrilling stories. I do wonder, though, if he's stretching the truth sometimes. When we talk, it seems as if he's interested in my opinion on things. That in itself is a pleasant change. I just wish I knew what to think about being involved with a man who is away more than he's home. I'm sure it's an exciting life for the men who sail the seas, but it can't be very appealing for those left behind._

' _IF, and it's a big if, our relationship continues on its present path, could I handle being without him for months, or longer, at a time? Time moves slowly when you're waiting for the one you love. Right now, my desire to see him is satisfied every day, and feeling the way I do about him now, how much stronger will those feelings be in four or five weeks?_

' _He has me thinking about things I thought I'd never be interested in again. He brings longings out in me I've never felt before, and that 'kiss that wasn't' last night could have been my complete undoing. His hands, so rough, yet so gentle on my face, the feel of him standing so close to me, and the warmth of his breath as his lips came down to meet mine – I honestly don't know where that kiss would have stopped if it had started.'_

Deep in thought, re-living that 'almost' moment, Carolyn let out a sigh. Her uncle turned from his work and saw her focus was not on the ledgers, as it should be. Annoyed at the loss of productivity, he intentionally picked up a book and dropped it on the floor to startle her back to reality.

His ploy was very effective. Carolyn burned with embarrassment when she realized he'd caught her daydreaming. She quickly pulled herself together and got back to the tedious business of updating the ledgers of Marley and Ebenezer.

XXXXX

When Daniel arrived at the office that evening, he greeted Mrs. Muir and took a moment to ask Claymore if he enjoyed the pasty. The normally annoying man told him he liked it very much and thanked him again.

Carolyn quickly closed the ledgers and hopped off her stool to get her shawl. Daniel followed her to the coat rack, took it from her, and placed it over her shoulders. His hands rested there for a brief moment, and their eyes met in the small mirror on the rack. They held the gaze, and she gently brushed his hand with hers as she adjusted the shawl. The smile on her face let him understand the contact was no accident. Turning to leave, she spoke to her uncle over her shoulder.

"I'll see you at the house, Uncle."

"Will you be joining us for supper again tonight, Captain?" Claymore asked, not in a kind way.

"No, but thank you for asking," he answered, smiling at the man. _'It would serve that blasted ninny right if I accepted his snide comment as an invitation,'_ he thought.

The miser was startled by his response. He hadn't intended his remark to sound like an offer, so he just mumbled under his breath as his niece and her escort went out the door. He sat there for a minute feeling he was forgetting something, but nothing came to him, so he started back to work.

After a few minutes of going over a contract, he still couldn't shake the idea he should be doing something. Suddenly, he realized Carolyn did not have a chaperone. He quickly left the office, grabbing his hat and coat as he scrambled out the door. The fear of his brother-in-law's wrath would win over his desire to continue working every time.

XXXXX

On the porch the couple stopped by the bench.

"Would you prefer to take the direct route home or the long way through the park?" he asked.

"A walk through the park at sunset would be the perfect way to end the day."

The street was quiet, the sun was setting, and the sky was beautiful. They talked quietly and laughed softly from time to time, and just enjoyed being alone together. They didn't realized Claymore was following a short distance behind them.

They entered the park and went around the green. Earlier it had been full of children playing, mothers pushing baby carriages, young people sitting on the lawn reading or talking, and others just enjoying the day. Now, only a few stragglers remained.

The Captain and Mrs. Muir were passing the newly erected fountain in the middle of the park when they came upon the retired seamen playing chess on a park bench. As they drew near, one of the men looked up.

"Ahoy, Capt'n Danny!"

"Ahoy, Seamus," Daniel greeted him and placed his hand on his companion's elbow to guide her over to the two men. "Ahoy, Colm. How are you both today?"

Carolyn smiled at the Captain with a look of amusement at the greeting he received.

"We're well, but you look to be doin' better, I'd say," Seamus replied referring to the young woman standing next to his old friend. The other man wordlessly nodded his head in agreement. "Who's this lovely lass?"

"Oh, I am sorry. Where are my manners?" Daniel replied with exaggeration. "Gentleman, may I introduce Mrs. Carolyn Muir. Mrs. Muir, Mr. Seamus Armitage and Mr. Colm Donegan."

The men stood and removed their caps.

"Ma'am," they greeted her and bowed slightly.

"It's very nice to meet you both," Carolyn smiled at them.

"You've had a fine day for chess, but it'll be too dark soon," Daniel told them. "I won't ask who's winning because I haven't gotten a straight answer from either of you in twenty-five years," he said, giving them a mock stern look. The two men just chuckled, then, unexpectedly, Seamus leaned in close to him.

"Danny, I hate to tell you this, but that bilge rat, Claymore Ebenezer, is followin' you. He's been behind you since you and the lovely lass entered the park, and now he's tryin' to look like he's interested in something else."

Carolyn and Daniel looked in the direction he'd indicated and spotted her uncle. Upon seeing them turn toward him, Claymore looked like he wanted to hide, but just stood there and waved with his fingers with a silly look on his face.

"Blast!" the Captain said quietly, but he couldn't help smiling when his eyes met Mrs. Muir's. Turning back to the seamen he said, "Thank you for looking out for me – as always. Perhaps I should have introduced Mrs. Muir more completely. Seamus, Colm, I'd like you to meet Mr. Ebenezer's niece, Carolyn Muir."

The older men were momentarily struck dumb and looked from the beautiful woman in front of them to the disagreeable miser, whose reputation was known to everyone in town.

"You must be jokin'!" Colm remarked.

"No. No, it's true," Daniel confirmed.

"Well, I suppose there has to be one in every family," Seamus reasoned, shaking his head. "You both have my sympathy."

Daniel and Carolyn tried not to laugh at the men's reaction.

"Mates, it's been good to see you both, but we have to be moving on, or you won't have time to finish your game," the Captain said.

"There's no danger of that. I'll be takin' his king in three moves," Colm informed them.

Seamus, choosing to ignore his opponent, turned back to the couple.

"Danny, I hope you and the lovely lass enjoy the rest of your walk." He looked back at their shadow and addressed the young woman. "Ma'am, if we can ever do anything for you, just ask. Most days we can be found right here on this bench."

Carolyn thanked them and she and Daniel continued their walk. They were quiet as they went along until Mrs. Muir broke the silence.

"Captain Danny?" Carolyn queried, smiling up at him.

"Madam, there are very few people who can get away with calling me by that name. Seamus and Colm are two of that privileged few."

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"Those two have known me since I was a small boy. They spent their lives at sea, and I was lucky enough to serve with them several times as a young seaman. When I became a Captain, they crewed my ship until they retired."

"There has to be more to it than that."

"Well, yes, I suppose there is," he said tugging his ear. "You see . . . Seamus and Colm . . . saved my life."

"What?"

"They saved my life."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Are you sure you want to know."

"I do, but only if you're willing to share it with me."

"Well, if you're sure," he replied before beginning. "I was young when I went to sea. That first voyage, I was fortunate to serve on the same ship with Seamus and Colm. They took me under their wing and provided me with the foundation from which I built my career. In those early years, we crewed together on several different ships, and then met up again in late '46."

They settled into an unhurried pace as Carolyn listened to the Captain's story unfold.

"The voyage didn't start well. I was a midshipman then, and our ship, the Marlin, was called into service during the Mexican War. The captain, Horatio Figg, was completely incompetent, and the biggest coward I have ever known," he spit out angrily. "Before we cast off, the crew literally had to shanghai him to put him on his own ship, and then, he was seasick! When he was informed we were going to war, he ordered us to put him off half way there. It's the only time in naval history a Captain mutinied against his own crew!" Daniel vented, raising his voice. Over twenty years later, the coward's behavior still made him furious.

Carolyn looked at him questioningly, and he realized he had drifted off course. He returned to the story he had intended to tell.

"Fortunately, our second in command was a good man and, in addition to Seamus and Colm, there were other good, experienced seamen onboard. Losing the captain was actually a blessing, and our position was much improved once we put that sniveling coward off in Jamaica.

"We were sent to Tampico, Mexico initially. I'd never been to war and didn't know what to expect, but I was a brash eighteen-year-old and thought I had all the answers. I eagerly anticipated what I thought would be a great adventure. We saw action almost immediately and, to use a worn cliché, I got my 'sea legs' when it came to being in battle. I quickly realized how immature and arrogant I was to think war was glamorous," he said looking off in the distance.

"In early '47, once the navy had things well in hand in Tampico, we were ordered to Veracruz to provide cover for our troops moving in to take the city. While sailing to take up our position, we exchanged cannon fire with the Mexicans at Fort San Juan de Ulúa. I was manning a gun on deck when we were hit. The blast blew me into the rail and knocked me out momentarily. I came to as a 5000-pound cannon, untethered by the explosion, rolled straight at me. I didn't have the presence of mind to do anything. I could only watch as it bore down on me. In the moment I thought would be my last, Seamus and Colm pulled me out of its path. The cannon plowed through where I'd been seconds before and slammed into the rail with such force, it splintered the wood and flipped into the gulf." He was quiet for a moment remembering the experience. "So, you see, those two rascals are the reason I'm here walking with you tonight . . . and I am eternally grateful to them."

Daniel looked down at his companion, his eyes saying what he was afraid to say out loud – that he was even more grateful, since meeting her.

She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and looked up at him.

"I'm glad they were there to save you."

He covered her hand with his. He'd never told the story to any other woman, but it just tumbled out with Mrs. Muir. He didn't think twice about telling her and couldn't believe he'd shared so much of himself with her. Now, if she'd only do the same.


	24. Chapter 24

Friday, the couple met for lunch and sat outside on the bench. Daniel could tell Mrs. Muir was tired and suspected the first full week working for her uncle had taken its toll. He wished he could make things easier for her, but there was nothing he could do about it right now.

He was sailing for Halifax in the morning and would be gone most of the following week. While they ate, they talked about the plans he'd made for the 'thank you' dinner at Gull Cottage. He'd already made arrangements to get a carriage from the livery stable to bring the family back to the house with him after church. Claymore still hadn't committed to joining them, but with a free meal at stake, and no sand involved, Mrs. Muir suspected he would eventually accept.

At the end of the day, Daniel arrived to walk her home, and they started on their way with their ever-present shadow trailing behind. It was a beautiful evening, but the weather was taking on definite characteristics of autumn, and a chill was in the air.

Even though her uncle was lurking, the couple enjoyed their 'semi-private' time together. They talked about the Captain's trip, and what had prompted it. He was meeting with the manufacturer whose cargo the Kitty Keane would be carrying to Liverpool in November. As he shared their schedule, Carolyn was impressed with his business acumen. He had arranged to stop in Rockland to pick up cargo bound for a supplier in Halifax. His ship would have nearly a full cargo hold when he cast off for Nova Scotia. the shipment would more than pay for the voyage.

"Mrs. Muir, I expect to be home sometime Friday. May I call on you that Saturday afternoon?" he asked as they approached Claymore's.

"I would like that very much," she answered as she lowered her eyes. "We have no plans until Sunday," she smiled.

"Sunday?" he asked with a touch of jealousy in his voice.

"Captain, have you already forgotten you invited us to your house for dinner?" she smiled up at him.

Daniel chuckled at his memory lapse and gently took her elbow to assist her up the steps. It wasn't that Carolyn needed help, it just seemed an easy ruse to touch her without having Claymore comment, or nosey neighbors making something of it.

He hesitated before releasing her, and they stood like that for a moment. There was so much they both wanted to say, but propriety, and her uncle coming closer, prevented them from sharing their feelings.

As Claymore reached the porch, Martha opened the front door.

"Claymore . . . oh, hello Mrs. Muir, Captain, I didn't realize you were home," she said, over-acting slightly.

"Claymore, may I see you for a moment? There something in the kitchen I need to show you."

"Martha, can't it wait? I have an obligation out here."

"Oh, piffle! It will only take a moment of your time, and when Candy and Jonathan find out their mother is home, they'll be out here like a shot."

"All right, but this better be important."

She grabbed him by the arm and led him into the house, turning back slightly to smile at the couple.

As the door closed, they chuckled at Martha's obvious ploy to give them time alone.

"What time will you be leaving tomorrow?" Carolyn asked.

"We cast off in the morning, at high tide."

"Does that have nautical significance, or is it some kind of superstition?"

"It's easier to get over the sand bars and out of port at high tide. What makes you think it could be a superstition?"

"I read recently some men of the sea are quite superstitious."

"Superstitious how?"

"About things that bring bad luck on a ship, like carrying bananas, allowing women aboard, whistling, using words like drowning, goodbye or good luck, or sailing on certain days of the week. My favorite is the one about redheads," Carolyn smiled as she looked at the reddish-brown curly hair of the Captain. "How they bring bad luck to a ship if you encounter one before boarding, _but_ if you speak to the redhead before they speak to you, you're saved," Carolyn chuckled as she finished.

"Yes, well, there are some who are superstitious."

"And what about you, Captain? Are there things you avoid for one reason or another?" she teased.

Daniel tugged his ear and smiled.

"I have very few superstitions. I prefer to embrace those that are positive – dolphins swimming with the ship is definitely good luck, as is seeing an albatross, and . . ." He stopped suddenly and smiled as he rubbed his chin and a sparkle came to his eye.

The unfinished sentence was not missed by Carolyn, and she had to know what else he considered a positive superstition.

"Captain Gregg, you're holding something back. What are you leaving out?"

"Mrs. Muir, as a gentleman, I really couldn't say."

"Oh, come now."

"No, it wouldn't be proper for me to tell you."

"Surely, it can't be that scandalous."

Frustrated, but also amused at her insistence, Daniel looked her squarely in the eye.

"Madam, since meeting you I have been struck by many things. Right now, I am reminded of your intelligence, persistence, and curiosity. Perhaps, to satisfy those aspects of your personality, you should do further research on your own. Ask yourself, what superstition could be such, as to prevent a gentleman from sharing it with such a graceful and beautiful woman?"

She was so caught up in finding out what he wouldn't tell her, she completely missed the compliments he'd given her.

"Captain, it could be a hundred things. You must give me some kind of a hint."

"Must I?" he said as he smiled and pulled down his cuffs.

"It would be the fair thing to do," she countered. "Please."

"The fair thing to do. Madam, really."

"Come now, sir. You can't honestly tell me you'd refuse such a simple request?"

Daniel looked at her and shook his head.

"I give up. I never could deny a beautiful woman something within my power to give," he said looking at her sternly. "If you insist, I will give you a hint, but . . . don't find fault with me if you discover what I've left out and blush from the top of your head to your tips of your toes."

"That's fair."

"I'm glad you think so."

Daniel noticed his comment made her even more curious and did his best to keep a wide grin from overwhelming his face.

"There are other things that are believed to bring good luck on a voyage, but there is only one that I'm aware of that a gentleman would refuse to tell a lady. I've not tested its effectiveness, myself, but have it on good authority that it does indeed bring good luck."

"That's it? You call that a hint?"

"Female! Totally, eternally, female . . .," he said holding the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Mrs. Muir, what have we been talking about?"

"Superstitions," she answered impatiently.

"Exactly. Think about the 'bad luck' superstitions you discovered and start your research from there."

"Cap-tain!"

"You'll get nothing more from me. If you want to know what it is, you'll have to consider what you already know and work from there," he smiled, enjoying her annoyance with him. "If you haven't been there yet, Schooner Bay has a very good library. Perhaps it could be of assistance to you in your quest. I doubt you'll find out what it is, but at least the search will keep you from missing me too much while I'm away," he finished, quite pleased with himself.

"You are the most aggravating, arrogant, outrageous . . ."

"Fascinating, fabulous, fantastic . . ."

"You certainly don't have trouble with modesty," she looked at him with annoyance, but with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Madam, I only speak the truth," he said and bowed.

"Then tell me, Captain, what will you do to keep from missing me while you're away?" she asked teasingly.

His eyebrow went up, and he wondered if he should continue with this playfulness or speak his heart. The decision was an easy one.

"My dear Mrs. Muir, there is absolutely nothing that will keep me from missing you," he said, with complete seriousness.

Carolyn met his eyes, and knew she was seeing something she'd never seen in her husband's – sincerity. That she could believe what the Captain said didn't surprise her. It was the reminder that she had been so completely fooled by Robert Muir that caused her to hesitate.

Daniel was concerned when she didn't reply, but the smile that finally lit up her face, eased any negative thoughts he was starting to entertain.

As Martha predicted, the children quickly made an appearance and greeted them. Jonathan was very interested in the voyage to Halifax, and the questions poured out of him. The children sat on the steps as they talked, and were joined by the seaman and their mother, who sat between Daniel and her inquisitive pair.

Carolyn listened as the three interacted and, once again, marveled at how patient the seaman was with them. He listened to their questions, and when he replied, he didn't talk down to them or belittle them. His approach with all of them was very forthright and respectful.

While talking with the children, the Captain couldn't help but enjoy the physical closeness of their mother. Could this be what his life could be like, surrounded by this beautiful, clever woman and her children and – did he dare hope – children of his own? The thought surprised him. Until now, he never realized having a family was important to him, but he knew it was this woman, and these children, who made him feel that way.

The questions continued from both Candy and Jonathan, and they would have gone on longer, but Martha came out to tell them supper would be ready in a few minutes.

"I have to be going. I have things that need to be taken care of before I leave in the morning," Daniel said, but remained seated. "Martha, children, I shall see you all late next week."

"Have a safe journey, Captain," the housekeeper told him. "Come along children, let's get you washed up before we sit down to eat."

Jonathan stood, went over to the Captain, and stuck out his hand.

"Safe travels, sir," he said as he shook his hand.

"Thank you, lad," Daniel replied, moved by the boy's gesture.

Candy slipped in behind her brother and wished the seaman a safe journey and, at the last minute, gave him a quick hug that left him speechless.

Carolyn was deeply touched by their show of affection and ran her hand down their arms as they passed her to go into the house. Her eyes welled up with tears, and Daniel, himself, was at a loss. He coughed to clear his throat, and then spoke.

"Mrs. Muir, your children are very special."

The proud mother gently wiped the moisture from her eyes and could only nod her head.

"Madam?"

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before answering and placing her hands on either side of her.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Just being female . . . totally, eternally, female," she said smiling at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said softly as he placed his hand over hers and caressed it with his thumb. "All teasing aside, you do know I'll miss you. I've grown quite fond of our time together."

Carolyn turned her hand over and laced her fingers in his.

"I do. I'll miss you, too."

They sat together, their fingers entwined, not anxious to let go, but knowing someone would be out soon to remind her dinner was ready.

"As much as I hate to leave, I must," he said, offering his hand to help her rise. She gratefully accepted and allowed him to lead her to the door.

"Safe travels, Captain."

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir. Until Saturday," he said and moved her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "Goodnight."

As he lowered her hand, she hooked her fingers to his and held fast for a moment more.

"Until then," she smiled, reluctantly letting go of his hand and going into the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 4

"A Short Separation"

Daniel rode into town before sunup, leaving Bonhomme at the stable to be cared for while he was gone. He was already aboard the Kitty Keane, confirming all was ready, when James joined him. The remainder of his deck hands arrived sporadically, just after daylight. All the men sailing this trip had crewed with him before, knew their roles, and went about the business of preparing to cast off. A few hours later, the Captain and his first mate met on the bow and observed the final preparations being made in the pouring rain.

"Sir, we're ready to cast off as soon as you say the word," his first mate advised.

"Thank you, James."

"It may be rough going, with this weather."

"Aye, but only until we leave Rockland. Once we're on the open sea, we should leave the rain behind."

"Even with this weather, we'll get to Halifax by daybreak Monday."

"That's what I've planned for. That timeframe should allow for anything that might come up to slow us down. We can unload the cargo as soon as we arrive in port. The appointment with Mr. Forbes, at Starr Manufacturing, is Tuesday afternoon. Depending on how that turns out, we should be on our way home by Wednesday – Thursday at the latest," Daniel remarked as he kept an eye on everything.

"What does Starr Manufacturing make?"

"Ice skates," Daniel chuckled.

"Really? You can buy ice skates almost anywhere. What makes theirs so special?"

"I don't know, but we'll be meeting with Mr. Forbes and Mr. Starr. They've promised a demonstration when we get there, so we'll find out then."

"And they're going to ship them to England?"

"Eventually, all over England, Europe, and the United States, according to their letter. That's why they want to meet with us."

"Ice skates. I never would have believed it," James commented shaking his head. "Not to change the subject, but how did Mrs. Muir handle your leaving?"

"She handled herself well. She didn't say anything directly, but I got the impression she was looking at it as a small test for herself and the children. I can't blame her. It takes a special woman to be able to handle her man being away so long, and so often."

"So, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you her man?" he asked with a smile.

Daniel stared sternly at his first mate for a moment, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I can't speak for Mrs. Muir, but from my perspective, I am, and I believe things are moving in that direction for her – if we're not already there."

"That's good to hear. Marguerite mentioned trying to get together with her and Mrs. Farley while we're away. The three of them seemed to get along very well at the picnic last week."

"That's very kind of her," Daniel absently remarked as his eyes continued to take in everything around him, including weather and tide. Deciding it was time, he gave the order. "Mr. Horan, prepare to cast off."

XXXXX

Carolyn was exhausted after working all week and took full advantage of sleeping late Saturday morning. A hard rain was beating against the window as she came to wakefulness around half past seven, and her first thoughts were of the Captain. She wondered what he was doing, if he had set sail yet, and how the weather would impact his voyage. A week wasn't too long for him to be gone, but she knew she would miss him a great deal. Since meeting last Saturday, they had seen each other every day, sometimes twice a day, and she always enjoyed her time with him

Before she could dwell too much on his absence, she was aware of Candy and Jonathan talking quietly just outside her bedroom. They were debating whether they should disturb her or not, and their quiet voices carried easily through the thin door. Eventually, they tapped softly so as not to wake her if she were still asleep.

"Come in."

That was all they needed to hear. They hurried into the room and jumped into bed with her. There wasn't a lot of room, just enough for the three of them to snuggle down together and talk. It was a luxury they hadn't enjoyed since moving.

They discussed the usual array of subjects, focusing mostly on the Captain, and how much they would miss him while he was gone. While Carolyn felt the same way, she reminded them, and herself, his return at the end of the week gave them something to look forward to. It didn't make them feel any better, but they pretended it did, thinking it would make _her_ feel better. Lying in bed the night before, Candy and Jonathan talked about how quiet their mom was after the Captain left. They decided she must like him as much as they did.

The conversation eventually changed its focus, from the Captain, to the day at hand, but the weather would definitely put a damper on their plans.

"If it stops raining, may we go to the park later?" Jonathan asked.

"Sweetie, even if it stops raining it might be too wet. We'll have to wait and see," Carolyn told him. "Let's have breakfast. By the wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen, it must be nearly ready. We can talk about what we can do today while we eat. I'm sure we can come up with something to keep us busy. "

"Okay," the children said together, as they climbed out of their mom's bed.

XXXXX

The Kitty Keane arrived in Rockland just after noon. Daniel and James set off to the harbormaster's office to arrange the loading of the cargo and then planned to grab a quick bite.

The harbormaster greeted the two men as they came through the door. The man was new to his job, and Daniel only met him earlier in the week when he was here to meet with the supplier.

"Good afternoon."

"You're awfully late, Captain. I expected to see you first thing this morning. Did you tie one on last night? "

Daniel looked at the man with a quizzical expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't I see you in the tavern last night?"

"No. We left Schooner Bay this morning and just arrived on the Kitty Keane," he said, and looked at James.

"I'll be. Then you should know you have a double running around here, and he can really put it away."

"Really? Which tavern did you say you saw this man?"

"I didn't say, but it was up at the Boar's Head."

The Captain acknowledged the man's answer and turned the conversation to the business at hand.

XXXXX

Leaving the docks, Daniel turned in the direction of the Boar's Head Tavern. The harbormaster's comment answered the question of where the reprobate had gone after the ball last week. The Captain knew the owner there and wanted to see if he could find out what Callahan was up to.

"Do you really think this is a good idea," James asked knowing where his friend was going.

"What? I just want to get something to eat."

"And what else?"

"If, while we're there, we can find out what that degenerate is up to, that would be very helpful."

"If you knew, what could you do about it?"

"I'd beat him to a bloody pulp and throw what was left of him in the ocean," he answered angrily.

"Sir, you need to let this go. You cannot seek retribution against Callahan without causing trouble for yourself. You know that."

"Aye, I do, but I'll never let it go, and the impulse to see that bastard burn in hell will be with me the rest of my life, and beyond."

"But you don't have to send him there. Someone will catch up with him eventually, and hopefully, they won't have as much to lose as you do."

Daniel looked at him. He knew his friend was right, but he was uncomfortable not taking control of the issue himself.

"You win. I won't seek him out, today, but if I catch him trying to hurt another woman, all bets are off."

James nodded, relieved to have calmed him down, at least for now.

"Why don't we go down to the Red Stag instead? They're food is better anyway," James asked.

Daniel agreed, and they continued on their way. The establishments were across the street from one another, and the men couldn't help looking toward the Boars Head as they went in the Red Stag.

After a quick meal and a beer, the seamen returned to the ship. They didn't know Sean Callahan had left the Boar's Head Tavern just after they left the Red Stag. Recognizing the seamen, Callahan followed at a safe distance, from the other side of the street, to see where they were going.

XXXXX

A steady rain fell all day in Schooner Bay and scuttled any plans the children had to go to the park. No outdoor activities would take place today. Carolyn considered going to the library to see what it had to offer and do some research, but even her curiosity about the Captain's untried superstition couldn't overcome the unappealing prospect of getting soaking wet.

Their day indoors was made easier by Claymore working at the office all day, without her. When he agreed the family could move up to Schooner Bay, Carolyn insisted on having Saturday and Sunday off so she could spend the time with Candy and Jonathan. Her uncle wasn't happy about it but recognized he couldn't get help that cheap anywhere else and eventually agreed.

The family spent the day doing everything they could to stay busy. Martha did her part keeping the children engaged by enlisting their help cleaning the breakfast dishes, and later, having them help prepare lunch. The rest of the time was spent playing games, and for quiet time, Carolyn insisted they read in their room for a while. After dinner, with Claymore home, Carolyn grabbed her well-worn copy of _The Swiss Family Robinson_ and started reading it out loud to everyone.

Her uncle enjoyed being read to almost as much as the children. So much so, he allowed her to use multiple candles to give her enough light to read without straining her eyes too much. Everyone was absorbed in the story. Carolyn read with emotion and used different voices for the characters, keeping the story fun and interesting. Martha took advantage of the light and knitted while she listened – although she could have knitted in the dark without difficulty.

After reading for quite a while and sipping tea to keep her throat from getting dry, she came to a good stopping point, and brought the evening's entertainment to an end. Her uncle put up the biggest fuss about her stopping. Carolyn offered to let him borrow the book so he could continue reading, but he declined. Quite unexpectedly, he gave her a compliment, telling her it wouldn't be as interesting without her reading to them.

The children said goodnight to everyone and went off to bed, knowing their mother would be along shortly to tuck them in. Claymore went to his room to look over the ledger he'd brought home. Martha remained in the living room and was still knitting when Carolyn came back from saying goodnight to the children. The younger woman picked up her sewing and started ripping out hems so she could let down Jonathan's pants and an older dress of Candy's.

"If that boy keeps growing like this, it will be time for new pants. There's barely enough material left to let out, and Candy's dress is the same way."

"It's funny how you don't notice how much their growing until you see how short their clothes look on them," Martha remarked as she watched Carolyn working diligently. "You kept yourself busy today."

"To tell you the truth, I missed being with the children all week. My time is so limited now, I want to spend as much time with them as I can. I know we'll all get used to this new routine, but for right now I just feel so . . . guilty."

"For heaven's sake! About what?"

"Not being here for them all day, taking them away from family and friends, moving them from my parent's beautiful home to Uncle's small bungalow . . . Need I go on?"

"Mrs. Muir, you have no reason to feel guilty. Everything you've done has been for your children, and I happen to believe you've made the right decision."

"Thank you, Martha."

"Granted our living arrangements are a bit cramped, and Claymore can be hard to take at times, but you've taken them away from people who treated you, and them, unfairly," she remarked. "Mrs. Muir, your parents are very nice, but they tend to take control of things when given half a chance. They did exactly that when you and the children moved in with them. And those cousins of yours – my goodness – how two spinsters can think they're experts on raising children I'll never know. We won't even go into the kind of influence the Muirs – especially Mr. Muir – would have on them. You're providing a wonderful example for Candy and Jonathan. You're someone they can be proud of; the kind of adult they can aspire to be like. You are teaching them to stand up for themselves and, if it means anything to you, I'm terribly proud of you."

Carolyn looked at her friend, encouraged by her comments, and not the least surprised she knew her family and in-laws so well.

"It means everything to me. Thank you, Martha," she said, giving her a look a gratitude and receiving a slight nod in return.

"I hate to ask, but I have an unrelated question for you," the older woman said, looking down at her knitting. "Has Claymore paid you anything yet?"

"No. I'm guessing he hasn't paid you either?" Carolyn answered.

"No, he hasn't. It's not that I need the money, yet, but . . ."

"But you don't work for free . . . I understand. I'm so sorry, Martha. I'll talk to him. In the meantime, I'm going to begin paying your salary again. You shouldn't have to wait for your money."

"Mrs. Muir, that's not necessary. I'm sure he'll pay me . . . us . . . eventually."

"I'm sure he will too, but I don't want you to have to wait, and I have a little bit of money in savings. Let's just take it out of his hands."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to take anything away from you and the children."

"Martha, you're not. Rest assured, I will get the money from Uncle."

"But . . ."

"No, buts. It's settled. I will pay your salary. I'll go to the bank Monday."

"Thank you. I do appreciate it."

"I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

The two women went back to their work in a companionable silence for a few minutes before Martha brought up another subject.

"How are you holding up with the Captain being gone?"

The young woman was taken by surprise at the question.

"Fine," she said as she dropped her eyes to the sewing in her lap.

"Good. I was wondering. You haven't stopped all day and, though I understand your feelings about spending time with Candy and Jonathan, it was almost as if you were trying to avoid having time to yourself."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me. The children, being children, are too self-absorbed to take much notice of others. Come to think of it, so is Claymore."

The women chuckled at her assessment of her uncle, knowing it wasn't far from the truth.

"So?"

"I'll be fine, Martha. He'll only be gone a week. I'm sure I can go without seeing him that long.

"I'm just checking. You know if you ever need to talk . . ."

"Thank you. I hope you know how much I appreciate and depend on you."

Martha nodded, slightly embarrassed, and the women focused their attention back to their work.

XXXXX

At the Boars Head Tavern that night, Sean Callahan struck up a conversation with a couple of longshoremen and bought them a beer. He recognized them from earlier in the day when they were loading cargo on to Daniel Gregg's ship. It didn't take any time at all for the thirsty men to tell him the Kitty Keane was on its way to Halifax and comment on how much their benefactor looked like the ship's captain.

Callahan just smiled, raised his hand to the bartender, and ordered another round.

XXXXX

Sunday, Carolyn, Martha, and the children made their way to services under overcast skies. Claymore chose to stay home again to enjoy time to himself. The family sat in the same general area they had the week before, and when Marguerite Horan arrived, Carolyn invited her to join them so she wouldn't be sitting alone.

The service ended with another insightful lesson from Reverend Farley. Candy and Jonathan paid attention throughout, and their mother was glad to have found this little church. As the parishioners filed out, the Muirs and Mrs. Horan stayed in the pew and talked while waiting for Mrs. Farley.

"Mrs. Muir, I received your note the other day. It was our pleasure to include you and your family at the ball and the picnic," Marguerite commented.

"Mrs. Horan, you and your husband, the Farleys and Captain Gregg provided a welcome we never expected, and very much appreciate, and I wanted to thank you all."

"You're very welcome. We know how difficult it can be when you're the newcomer in town, and we're happy to make your transition easier if we can."

When Mrs. Farley joined them, hellos were exchanged, and they all chatted for a while. It wasn't long before the children, after being cooped up all day yesterday, started to get fidgety. Martha offered to take them outside so the ladies could talk without distraction.

"Thank you, Martha. We'll join you shortly," Carolyn told her.

As Candy and Jonathan quickly made their way down the aisle, Martha was right behind them to make sure they didn't get their Sunday clothes dirty.

"Mrs. Muir, it's so good to see you again," Sarah told her. "How was your first week at work?"

"It went well. Thank you for asking."

"Sarah and I were talking earlier this week, and wondered if you would have time to join us for lunch?" Marguerite asked. "We know you work all day, Monday through Friday, but hoped we could arrange something with you.

"I'd like to, but I don't get much time at lunch. I usually only take 15 to 20 minutes."

"Oh, that _isn't_ much time, is it? Do you think your uncle would let us eat with you at the office?" Sara asked. "That would save you time coming and going."

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask him," Carolyn remarked as she considered the idea. "If the weather is decent, he might not object if we sit outside on the bench and eat – if that's acceptable to both of you."

The two women agreed immediately.

"If that's what we have to do to spend time with you, we're happy to picnic on the bench," Marguerite answered smiling.

"I'll ask him when we get home. What day did you have in mind?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday? Whichever is better for you," Sarah said.

"I'll ask Uncle. If he says yes, I can drop a note in the post to let you know what day is best. If he doesn't agree, I'll let you know that too. If either of you will be home this afternoon, I could stop by. You're not too far from the park and, assuming the weather holds, I'll be taking the children over to burn off some energy."

"I only have plans to catch up on my mending this afternoon, so I'll be home," Marguerite remarked. "Sarah, do you have any plans?"

"I do. Lucius and I have been invited to dinner," she told them regretfully. "I'll be tied up all afternoon."

"Then I'll stop by your house on our way to the park, Mrs. Horan." Carolyn said. "I know the general area where your house is, but I'm not sure exactly where it is."

Marguerite gave her the directions and, as she finished, had a thought.

"Mrs. Muir, if you're agreeable to the idea, would you mind if I came to the park with you and the children? I could use a walk – and the company," Marguerite smiled.

"I'd enjoy that very much. We'll come by for you after lunch. Mrs. Farley, I'm sorry you aren't able to join us. I hope we can catch up this week."

"As do I," Sarah replied.

"Oh, when you get to the house, come around to the back; the front yard is torn up," Mrs. Horan explained.

"All right. We'll see you after lunch."

The ladies said their goodbyes and headed home in opposite directions – Marguerite walking with the Farleys and Carolyn with Martha and the children.

XXXXX

When the family arrived home, Claymore was asleep on the couch with the newspaper over his face, and his feet hanging over the arm. His slumber was interrupted, as the children rushed loudly through the house to change out of their church clothes, and a groan was heard from under the headlines.

Carolyn and Martha stepped into the room.

"Did you have a nice nap, Claymore?" Martha asked.

The irritable man uncovered his face and groused at them as he sat up.

"It was a nice nap, just not as long as I'd hoped."

"Uncle, do you have a minute?" Carolyn asked.

"I suppose so . . . since I'm awake . . . now."

"Would you mind if Mrs. Horan and Mrs. Farley came to the office Tuesday or Wednesday to share lunch with me?"

"My dear niece, the office is not a tearoom for you and your friends."

"Yes Uncle, I know that, but I didn't think you'd be open to the idea of me leaving the office to join them somewhere else and taking more time away from the work – or do I have that wrong?"

"No, no, no. You're right, I can't have you neglecting your work any longer than necessary."

"Weather permitting, we could sit outside on the bench and not have to bother you at all. It would be no different than when the Captain and I eat lunch together."

"Oh, I suppose it would be all right," he grumbled. "What day did you say?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday – whichever is more convenient for you?"

"I have to go to Rockland on Wednesday – do it then. At least I won't have to listen to a bunch of clucking hens."

"Thank you, Uncle, but hens? Really."

Martha gave him a disapproving look that had him scrambling behind the newspaper again.

"I'm going to finish reading. Call me when lunch is ready," he said without lowering his shield.

The woman exchanged a smile as they walked out of the room.

"Would you like to come to the park with us after lunch, Martha?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Muir. I think I'll take advantage of the quiet and relax a bit before I start supper. You go on and enjoy spending time with someone your own age."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Now go change your clothes, and I'll get lunch for everyone."

XXXXX

Carolyn and the children cleaned up the lunch dishes for Martha, then left the house to begin the afternoon's adventures. After being housebound since Friday, the youngest Muirs were full of energy and couldn't wait to get to the park. Truth be told, Carolyn couldn't wait for Candy and Jonathan to get to the park either.

When they reached Marguerite's, they saw what she meant about the front of the house being torn up. It looked like they were doing some kind of addition to the house, and after all the rain yesterday, the front yard was a swamp. The Muirs gave the mud a wide berth and made their way to the back of the house.

Mrs. Horan saw them coming and greeted them at the door, inviting them in.

"Welcome! Please come in. I'm sorry you had to come in through the back, but there's no other way to get around that mess out front,' she explained. "James and the Captain are putting on a porch. It wasn't too bad until the rain yesterday. Now it's completely inaccessible. Come in while I get my wrap and then we can be off."

The Muirs stood in the small kitchen and waited politely. When Marguerite saw their hesitation, she invited them to follow her.

"Please, come through. I'll just be a minute."

They moved through the narrow kitchen to the front of the house where she was taking her shawl out of the closet. It was a striking room, painted a coneflower blue with off-white trim. The furnishings were cozy and against the wall was an upright piano.

"Do you play, Mrs. Horan?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes. I love music."

"What do you like to play?" Candy asked.

"I like most music. I play classical, Irish folk songs, Stephen Foster – really – anything I can get my hands on."

"Can you play Camptown Races? That's one of our favorites!" Jonathan inquired.

"I can."

"Can you play it now?" he asked excitedly.

"Now, Jonathan, we didn't come here for Mrs. Horan to entertain us."

"Mrs. Muir, I'd be happy to play the song for him."

"As long as you don't mind . . . and as long as he asks you properly."

Jonathan looked from his mother to Mrs. Horan.

"Mrs. Horan, would you please play Camptown Races for us?"

"I would be delighted to play the song for you; as long as everyone sings along."

"Okay!" both children replied.

Marguerite sat on the round piano stool that was a child's dream. To adjust it to the appropriate height, it could be turned clockwise to go up, and counterclockwise to go down. Carolyn knew this, because she had done just that with her family's piano stool when she was little.

They gathered around Mrs. Horan as she played an introduction. When she started to sing, they all joined in. Candy and Jonathan were particularly loud on the Doo-das.

 _Camptown ladies sing this song,_  
 _Doo-da, Doo-da_  
 _The Camptown racetrack's five miles long,_  
 _Oh, doo-da day_

 _I come down here with my hat caved in,_  
 _Doo-dah! doo-dah!_  
 _I go back home with a pocket full of tin,_  
 _Oh, doo-dah day!_

 _Goin' to run all night_  
 _Goin' to run all day_  
 _I bet my money on a bob-tailed nag_  
 _Somebody bet on the bay_

They sang the remaining verses, and Marguerite finished with a flourish to appreciative applause.

"Mrs. Horan, that was great! Can we sing another?" Candy asked, with Jonathan nodding his head in agreement.

"Children, I thought you were ready to go to the park," Carolyn asked.

"Oh, yeah," they answered, thoughts of the park having slipped their minds.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we plan an afternoon for when the men are back, and everyone can join us?" Marguerite suggested. "As you know, Mrs. Farley is very musical, Reverend Farley plays the guitar, Mr. Horan can sing a bit and plays the violin, and the Captain has a very nice voice – a beautiful baritone."

"Captain Gregg sings?" Candy asked.

"He does! I've never heard anyone sing Irish ballads like Daniel," Marguerite finished and smiled at Mrs. Muir.

"That's sounds like fun," Carolyn agreed. "We'd love to join you."

"Wonderful! Are you musical, Mrs. Muir?"

"I play the piano – badly – and can sing a little, but Martha plays the piano very well and sings too. She's really something," she smiled.

"The more the merrier," Marguerite said happily. "Obviously, we can't get together here before the porch is finished. The men laid the footers last week so they could work on it when they got home from Halifax. Once they get started, it shouldn't take long. Maybe we can plan something before they set sail again?"

Carolyn nodded.

"What are footers?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't really know. I was told they are necessary to keep the addition up and solid," Mrs. Horan chuckled. "As long as they do what they're supposed to, that's all that matters to me."

"A porch will be wonderful," Carolyn remarked. "Uncle's house is not very big, but we can go out front to enjoy the extra space – at least as long as the weather's nice."

"That's what we were missing. I can't imagine building a house without one. At a later date, we may need more room, so James wanted to make the structure solid, and a part of the house, so if we do add on, we can start there."

"Why would you need more room?" Jonathan asked.

"Never mind, sweetheart," Carolyn said smiling. "Is everyone ready to go to the park?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The children answered, and Mrs. Horan smiled at them and their mother.

XXXXX

When they reached the park, Carolyn gave her energetic children their instructions. They were to stay where she could see them. If they needed anything, they should look for her and Mrs. Horan walking around the green and come to them. Once they agreed, she let them loose to run to their hearts content, and the two women started their walk.

"Mrs. Muir, they really are nice children."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Carolyn looked at the woman and wondered what she wanted to know. There was so much she wasn't ready to share.

"I guess it depends on the question," Carolyn said as she smiled. "Why don't you ask, and if I don't mind, I'll answer."

"Well, how is it living with your uncle? His house seems too small to accommodate everyone."

Carolyn laughed before replying.

"It is small, but we make do. That's not to say we don't have the occasional issue. In addition to the close quarters, we have a volume problem. If you haven't noticed Candy and Jonathan can be a bit boisterous, and Uncle is used to quiet solitude. It's an adjustment for all of us, but a good lesson for the children. They're learning to be more considerate of those around them."

"Then you're getting along well with Mr. Ebenezer?"

"Oh yes. He has his moments, but for the most part, moving up here has been a blessing."

Marguerite would have loved to pursue _that_ comment but felt she would be crossing a line.

"Speaking for our small circle of friends, I can tell you we're very glad you came to Schooner Bay."

"Thank you. All of you have made us feel very welcome," Carolyn remarked. "You have obviously adjusted to small town living. What has it been like for you?"

Marguerite chucked before she spoke.

"I've only been here since June, but it's been an experience living in a small town after growing up in a big city like Baltimore. I would imagine it will be the same for you. Of course, there are things I miss – my family, the wonderful food, having anything I could possibly need readily available, and the people. For such a large city, the people of Baltimore are wonderful. I'll always be proud of being from there, but Schooner Bay is where my heart is now."

"So far, how is the town itself? Working all week, I haven't had the chance to get out much. The occasional clients who come in the office seem nice, and the few people I spent time with at the ball last week are exceptionally fun to be with," Carolyn said and smiled at her companion. "I did visit some of the shops before I started working, but not enough to really get an impression. Martha will have more contact with the shopkeepers than I."

"On the whole, everyone is very nice. There are a few exceptions, but you have that in any community. It is a small town though, and while the people have been cordial, the Farleys are the only couple that really reached out to me. James has his mates – and they're very polite and nice – but most of them are single, so there's little opportunity to make friends with women in the same situation. The shops are better than I expected. That might have to do with the shipping industry here. We eventually get things the big cities have, like dry goods, books, sheet music, and household items, but it takes longer than in the larger cities. Depending on where something has to come from, we don't get some food items at all because of the distance. In Baltimore, it seemed we got everything."

"What you said about growing up in a big city is something I can relate to. I feel the same way about Philadelphia. I miss my family, the food, and being able to find whatever I need when I need it and, I suppose, I miss the people. As a group, the people of Philadelphia are nice, it's when you get into the smaller communities people show their true selves. It's like that everywhere, I suppose."

While they talked, Carolyn kept an eye on Candy and Jonathan. They found other children to play with and were having a good time running around playing a game of tag. When she looked back up the path, she recognized the Captain's friends playing chess on their usual bench. She chuckled at seeing them. Marguerite followed her line of sight. The fixtures of Schooner Bay Park, the retired seamen, were absorbed in their chess game.

"I see you've already met Seamus and Colm," Marguerite remarked.

"Yes, the Captain introduced us one evening last week, when he was walking me home."

Marguerite had heard from James what he knew of Daniel's efforts with the young widow, but she didn't comment on Carolyn's escort; she stayed on the topic of the retired seamen.

"Those two are quite a pair."

"Yes, and they seem very protective of the Captain. Uncle was performing his chaperone duties, that evening, walking behind us as we strolled through the park. Mr. Armitage, quite seriously, warned us we were being followed."

Both women found the idea of Claymore Ebenezer being a physical threat to anyone outrageously funny and laughed out loud. Their laughter was picked up by the chess players, and they looked up.

"Ahoy, Mrs. Muir, Mrs. Horan!" Seamus greeted them as he and Colm stood. "It's good to see you both."

"Hello, gentlemen," the ladies greeted them.

The seamen found as much humor in being called gentlemen, as the woman had in Claymore being a physical threat and laughed heartily.

"I see the Capt'n and his first mate have both found ladies with a sense of humor," Seamus laughed. "Gentlemen? Ha, that's a good one ain't it, Colm?"

The other man simply looked up, and they all laughed. Carolyn was startled by being referred to as the Captain's lady but found she didn't mind at all. Marguerite watched her reaction and smiled to herself.

"So, what brings you to the park today?" Seamus asked.

"We brought my children over to run off some energy after yesterday's rain," Carolyn explained. "They're over there in that large group of rowdies," she chuckled pointing across the park where carefree laughter floated across the green.

"Aye, there's nothing worse than children that can't get out and use up some of that energy. Oh, if only I had that kind of energy now. I'd still be sailing, I would." Seamus remarked.

"Who's winning?" Marguerite asked.

"I am," Colm answered unexpectedly. "But I'm lettin' him think he is."

Seamus shot him a look but opted to wait until the young women were out of ear shot to tell him what he thought.

"Ladies, we know your men are away for the week. Remember, if there's anything we can do for you, let us know," Seamus added.

"Thank you, Mr. Armitage, Mr. Donegan. It's been nice to see you both. Enjoy the rest of your game," Carolyn said

"Goodbye Seamus, Colm," Marguerite added.

"Those two are definitely characters," Carolyn remarked after they were far enough away from the chess players.

"They are, and they have good hearts.

"I wish you could have seen their faces when the Captain introduced me as Claymore Ebenezer's niece. You could have heard a pin drop."

"I can just imagine."

"The news even prompted Colm to say a few words."

"Oh, Colm is the quiet one, all right, but when something is important to him, he has plenty to say."

Carolyn nodded, and they walked along in comfortable silence for a while. Finally, Carolyn posed the question she been considering since she'd met the Horans.

"Mrs. Horan, may I ask _you_ a personal question?"

Marguerite looked at Carolyn and smiled.

"Well, I guess it depends on the question.'"

The ladies exchanged a look of understanding.

"How do you handle your husband being away for long periods of time?"

"I was wondering if you would ask, and really, I don't mind telling you. This is actually the first time James has been gone since our wedding, and it is different. While we were courting, he was on several much longer voyages, and I have to admit it may have been easier then. I was still living at home with my family and had friends nearby. There was usually some kind of distraction to keep me from moping around and feeling sorry for myself because James was gone. It didn't keep me from thinking about him, but it kept me from dwelling on his absence too much. My situation is different here in Schooner Bay, and I don't know that this trip will really be a test with James only being away a week.

"We were married in May and had a wonderful honeymoon trip before we arrived here in late June. With Daniel and the crew still out to sea, I had James all to myself for more than a month. The time we spent together was perfect, and I'm afraid I got a little spoiled. Now, with this voyage, and the one coming up, I'll spend much more time alone and will have a lot of time on my hands. I can't help but dwell on his absence."

The young bride was quiet for a minute, and Carolyn didn't want to impose on her thoughts. When Marguerite looked back at her, she had a wondrous smile on her face.

"I must tell you, though, anticipating his return is an amazing feeling, especially when the time gets close. I think any wife of a seaman would tell you the same thing but, make no mistake, it's not an easy life for some, but when you've found the right man, the burden is lessened."

"I wondered," Carolyn said. "If I may ask, what made you decide to settle here away from your family?"

Marguerite looked at her with a conspiratorial smile.

"Perhaps we could save that for another time. We may have more in common than we realize."

Carolyn nodded, understanding her hesitation to share. She did wonder, though, what Mrs. Horan thought they might have in common.

XXXXX

They continued their walk and ended up walking around the green three times. They were greeted by Candy and Jonathan as they finished the third lap.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Mrs. Horan."

"Hello, you two. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, ma'am. There sure are a lot of kids around here. We only saw one person we'd met before."

"That's good to know. Are you ready to go home? It's getting close to suppertime."

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Jonathan informed the two women.

"Me too," Candy agreed.

"Let's get a move on then. Mrs. Horan, would you care to join us? I know Martha has fixed plenty of food. She always makes enough to feed an army. Uncle and I would be happy to walk you home after we eat."

"Please say yes," Candy said looking at her.

"Yeah, please come with us," Jonathan added.

"Thank you. I would enjoy that very much," Marguerite replied appreciatively.

The women walked together toward Claymore's, allowing the children to take the lead.

"You know, we've been so busy talking, I forgot confirm our plans. Uncle will be out of the office Wednesday and said that would be the perfect day for the three of us to get together for lunch."

"Mrs. Farley and I will bring the picnic," she said smiling. "This is just wonderful! Something else for us to look forward to."


	26. Chapter 26

The new work week was no different than the first one, with one notable exception – Carolyn Muir had two huge holes in her day. Monday, she worked diligently through the morning, only taking a break to go to the bank for money to pay Martha's salary. Before she left the office, she talked to Claymore about them not being paid.

"Uncle, I'm going to take a few minutes to go over to the bank. As you are well aware, neither Martha nor I have been paid the agreed upon wages. To make sure she is paid on time, I've decided I will take on the responsibility of paying her."

"Oh good!"

"Don't misunderstand me. Along with my salary, I expect you to pay me what Martha is owed. I will use that money to pay her in the future."

"Are you sure I haven't paid you?" he asked, acting as if he had.

"You know perfectly well you haven't paid either one of us."

"I thought I had. It must have slipped my mind," he said, boldly lying to her. "I will get the money to you when I can."

"Uncle, I'm going to the bank now. Is there anything I can do for you while I'm there?"

"No, I will take care of it when I have time," he said impatiently. "My dear niece, I'm beginning to believe you think of nothing but money," he scolded.

His response, and accusation left her speechless. Afraid her temper would get the better of her, she decided not to push the issue, but, if he didn't pay them soon, she wouldn't hesitate to bring it up again.

XXXXX

Tuesday, Carolyn worked right through lunch. She was trying to keep herself busy, to lessen the impact of the Captain's absence, but she unintentionally pleased her uncle, no end. He realized he was getting fifteen to twenty minutes more productivity from her every day. He'd done the math and knew she'd work an extra hour or more this week, and he was quite happy about it.

The end of the workday was when she missed the Captain the most. Her walk home was radically different without him by her side. Claymore escorted her but would have preferred to stay at the office. Not only was he not the charming companion Daniel Gregg was, he complained the whole way home about the work he was unable finish. Carolyn was sure the same thoughts ran through his mind when he was chaperoning them, but at least she didn't have to listen to his whining.

When she arrived home in the evenings, she spent her time with the children. She listened to their adventures, read with and to them, and took as much enjoyment from their bedtime routine as they did. Once Candy and Jonathan were down for the night, she'd catch up with Martha while they worked on whatever sewing, knitting or embroidery needed to be done. Claymore would join them occasionally, but usually went to his room to look over his ledgers, which was fine with both women.

The end of the day, when she prepared for bed and finally crawled under the covers, was when Carolyn was unable to push thoughts of the Captain from her mind. He arrived front and center every night, and those thoughts always started with his mesmerizing blue eyes. Their sincerity, intensity, humor, and genuine concern for her, and the children, all combined to make her heart race. When she considered how he was with Candy and Jonathan, the trust he'd won from Martha, and the way he gave her his absolute attention caused her unfathomable joy. The feelings she had when she considered all of that, and the rest of him – that handsome face, the lips she so wanted to feel on her own, the well-muscled arms and chest – she tried to avoid for her own sanity. She knew she could lose herself completely with him. She hadn't verbalized her feelings yet, but she knew she had fallen totally and completely in love with Daniel Gregg. She just couldn't believe it had happened so quickly.

XXXXX

The Kitty Keane had an uneventful voyage and sailed into the port of Halifax Monday morning. As expected, the foul weather they'd experienced on the coast cleared once they left Rockland and were out on the open sea.

The Captain went ashore, leaving his first mate to supervise the longshoremen unloading the cargo. He needed to take care of paperwork with the harbormaster, who was an old friend. Catching up on the latest news, he was there longer than expected. His friend's wife had just delivered another child.

"Congratulations, old man. Boy or girl?" Daniel asked.

"Another girl."

"And how many does that make – four?"

"No, that'd be number five."

"Five girls and one boy?"

"No, that'd be five girls and two boys."

"My God, Cyrus, you've been busy since I last saw you. Don't you think it's time you left that poor woman alone?"

The harbor master laughed.

"That's not going to happen. I like going home to my Hattie every night and sharing our nice warm bed," he winked. "You know that's why I gave up the sea. Not everyone can live the solitary life you do, Captain."

Daniel didn't come back with the expected smart remark, and it peaked the man's interest.

"Has something changed? You haven't gotten yourself married, have you?"

"No. No, I'm not married."

"Well, something's different."

"No, my life is unchanged, but if something _does_ happen, I'll let you know," Daniel remarked putting on his cap. "I've got to get back to the ship. I'm sure I'll see you again before we sail. Give my best to your wife. How she puts up with you, I'll never know."

They were both chuckling when the Captain walked out the door.

XXXXX

When he returned to the ship, the cargo was being unloaded and looked like it would be finished by mid-afternoon. Once the hold was empty, his crew would be given time off, in shifts, to come and go as they pleased until midnight Tuesday. The Captain and his first mate were meeting with the representatives of Starr Manufacturing Tuesday afternoon and, depending on the results, they would depart Wednesday or Thursday. Either way, the crew would have plenty of work to do to prepare for the voyage home.

XXXXX

The meeting with Starr Manufacturing went very well. Daniel and James arrived just before one o'clock, and spent the afternoon touring the facilities and being educated on why the company's ice skates would revolutionize skating.

They met initially with a very young John Forbes. Both the Captain and his first mate wondered if they were on a fools-errand but, as the three men talked, the seamen soon changed their minds. Mr. Forbes knew what he was talking about and started by giving them background on the ice skating industry.

"Ice skating is a very popular activity in Nova Scotia, but those block skates, people have been using, are just crude blades on wooden frames. I'm sure you've seen them," he said eagerly. "You have to strap them to your boots, and they often come loose. They really don't allow for much control. I love to skate but was frustrated by what was available and set out to fix the problem. A co-worker, Tom Bateman, and I put our heads together to come up with a new design. We wanted something that would attach more securely to the skater's shoe or boot. Something that would actually stay on."

The young man pulled out a pair of skates as he continued.

"As with anything new, we had a few failures at first. That is, until we came up with the idea using a spring to create a strong tension to hold the skate securely to a person's boot. It automatically adjusts to fit most shoe sizes using this lever," he pointed out. "This simple improvement gives the skater more control on the ice. The tension keeps the skates on tight, allowing them to do everything – starting, turning, and stopping – like never before. Gentlemen, this is the Starr 'Acme Club' spring skate," he said proudly, holding it up.

He then handed each man a pair and encouraged them to put the skates on. With a short demonstration, he showed them how easy it was to attach the skates to their boots. The process was very simple, and the men had no difficulty at all.

"We make them in adult and children's sizes."

"Would women wear this size? These skates look like they'd be too big for my wife's feet." James asked.

"It would depend on the boot or shoe the woman was wearing. If the adult size is too big, the children's size would definitely fit."

James nodded and he and the Captain took the skates off and gave them back to Mr. Forbes. The three men talked about how much better the skates were than the old wooden ones for a few more minutes. Then, looking at his watch, the young inventor announced it was time to meet the founder of the company, John Starr.

Mr. Starr welcomed them into his office, and handshakes were exchanged. The four men stood in the simple office as the owner told them of the company's plans to expand their sales in the United States and Europe. Before they got too deep into what those plans were, the founder invited them to tour the plant with him. Daniel and James agreed and were shown through the production area. As they walked, the company's business plan was explained.

When they'd finished, the visitors were suitably impressed. If the skates worked as well as explained, it could revolutionize ice skating and open it up to a lot more people. The company's production area was set up and running, and they had allowed for growth so they would be able to meet the expected demand.

Daniel and James returned to Mr. Starr's office and sat across from him at his desk. Mr. Forbes stood nearby.

"Captain Gregg, we appreciate you going to the trouble of coming here," the older man started. "I've talked to people around Halifax, Boston and as far south as Baltimore, and your name kept coming up as an honest man to do business with. That's initially why we contracted with you to take the shipment to Liverpool."

Daniel graciously acknowledging the compliment.

"But we've had a change of plans."

Daniel wondered what was going on, but his face gave nothing away. He and James held their expressions and waited for the man to continue.

"Now gentlemen, don't get the wrong idea," Mr. Starr smiled. "What we'd like to do is negotiate a new contract."

"What did you have in mind Mr. Starr?" the Captain asked.

"We'd like to begin with your voyage home. If you have room, we would like to fill your cargo hold with our skates for delivery to Boston. I've made arrangements with a supplier there to deliver part of the cargo to Jordan Marsh and Company. The rest will be sent down the coast by train, where the Starr 'Acme Club' spring skate will be delivered to stores in the larger cities down the coast. Our skates will be available in Boston, Providence, Hartford, New York, Trenton, Philadelphia, and as far as Baltimore. Can you help us in this first phase of our release?"

"We should be able to accommodate you," Daniel replied. "Detouring to Boston on the way home will not be a problem."

"Good, good. Now, as to the trip to England. We want to re-route you. Instead of going to Liverpool, we'd like you to take as much of our cargo as possible and make stops in London, Rotterdam, and Hamburg. Would that be possible?"

"Mr. Starr, we can take more of your product and make stops in at all three ports, but we will be carrying other cargo as well. We will still be stopping in Liverpool."

"Then we'll just allot cargo for there too," he replied smiling. "This is working out better than expected," he added, clapping his hands together. "Captain, if you and Mr. Horan have time now, we can take care of business."

The rest of the afternoon was spent working out the details. The sun was setting when they finished, and the new contract signed. As the men shook hands, the conversation turned back to the skates themselves.

"Mr. Starr, would it be possible to buy several pair of skates while we're here?" The Captain asked.

"How many do you need?"

"Four – maybe five. Two adult and three children. I'm not sure if an adult size would be too big or not."

James looked at Daniel in surprise, and then suppressed the smile that was just below the surface.

"Captain, we'll make sure you have what you need before you leave. Mr. Horan, can I get any for you?"

"Yes, thank you. For now, I only need two pair, one adult and one child."

"Mr. Starr, just tell me how much we owe you," the Captain said reaching in his pocket.

"Captain, we are attempting to expand our market in the United States. We can put the skates in stores, but until people actually see them in action, they're sometimes slow to move off the shelves. Please, accept the skates as a favor to me. You, Mr. Horan and your families will be our advertising."

"We couldn't do that, sir. Schooner Bay is a small town, and I doubt your skates will make it to our general store to be sold," Daniel replied.

"Captain Gregg, if that's all that's bothering you, we'll just allocate a crate of skates for Schooner Bay's general store. Give me the name of the owner, and I'll send a letter along with the skates. If they don't want them, bring them back when you return to Halifax in November. We'll send them to Europe with the others. If he does accept them, I guarantee, when other skaters see your families skating, the Starr Acme Club skates will fly off the shelf."


	27. Chapter 27

Wednesday morning, Claymore escorted Carolyn to the office and left to rent a small carriage from the livery stable. He could drive a carriage as long as the horse was already hitched, but it wasn't something he liked to do. He told her he expected to be back before dark and would meet her at the office to walk her home.

With nothing to break up her day all week, Carolyn was happily anticipating the ladies joining her for lunch. The morning had been cool, and she was glad her uncle was gone so they could have their lunch inside, instead of on the porch.

There was plenty to do to keep her busy, but the morning still seemed to drag. Not a soul stopped in the office, and the only sound was that of the wall clock. Finally, as the noon hour approached, Carolyn got up to look out the window. She was pleased to see Marguerite Horan and Sarah Farley walking toward the office carrying a picnic basket. She stepped outside to greet them.

"Good afternoon. It's so wonderful to see you both. Please come in."

"Hello, Mrs. Muir. It's so good to see you," Sarah Farley said.

Carolyn took the basket from Marguerite and showed the ladies inside. She set the picnic basket on the table, which was covered with a tablecloth to hide the scars in the wood.

"Please thank Mr. Ebenezer for allowing us to luncheon inside. It would have been chilly out on the bench today," Marguerite remarked as she unpacked the food.

"I will. Mrs. Horan, we received your note. It really wasn't necessary to thank us for having you to supper. It wasn't anything fancy."

"Fancy or not, the food was very good, and the company was excellent. I had a lovely evening and wanted to thank you," Marguerite replied.

"You're welcome to join us anytime. I'm sure you noticed there was no shortage of food. Martha always makes enough to keep us from going hungry. That reminds me, she sent me out this morning with cookies, just in case we needed something sweet."

"Thank goodness!" Mrs. Farley exclaimed.

The other women looked at her, and Sarah started to laugh.

"I had a slight baking mishap this morning. I made a cake, but I don't know what happened. It was perfect when I took it out of the oven, but when I placed it on the counter, it fell before I knew what was happening. It would still taste good, but it wasn't suitable to serve at lunch. Thank goodness for Mrs. Grant."

"Oh, you could have brought it. I think we know each other well enough to look passed a fallen cake," Carolyn remarked.

"Maybe next time," Sarah laughed. "Today, I'm happy to have Mrs. Grant's cookies. They are delicious."

The ladies took their seats to enjoy the food and company. On the table was an array of finger sandwiches, pickled cucumbers, and slices of cheese.

"Are those egg sandwiches?" Sarah asked.

"Actually, they're egg salad sandwiches," Marguerite replied.

"I've never heard of egg salad. What do you put in it?" Sarah asked.

"Just prepare hard boiled eggs the way you normally would and chop them up, add enough mayonnaise to hold it together, and a little bit of onion to give it a little more flavor. It couldn't be easier. Sometimes I chop up pickle and throw it in too."

"It sounds delicious," Carolyn remarked. "I can't wait to try them."

"Shall we?" Sarah said as an invitation.

The woman had a wonderful time together, picking up where they'd left off at the ball and Gull Cottage. There was no shortage of laughter. They talked about where they grew up. Mrs. Farley was originally from Providence, Rhode Island, and Mrs. Horan and Carolyn from Baltimore and Philadelphia respectively. They talked of the books they liked to read, and the disappointment that some of their favorite authors, Jane Austen and Emily Bronte, died so young. Carolyn mentioned reading a story by Louisa May Alcott called _Hospital Sketches._ The story is about the time the author spent working as a nurse for Union troops during the war. She enjoyed it very much and hoped Miss Alcott continued writing. Marguerite mentioned a story she'd read in a magazine by Mark Twain called _Jim Smiley and His Jumping Frog_.

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but it was very entertaining," she told them.

They talked about other writers they enjoyed such as Edgar Allan Poe, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Herman Melville and Charles Dickens.

"I had the pleasure of hearing Mr. Dickens read from his works when he was in the United States earlier this year," Mrs. Farley remarked.

"Me too!" both Carolyn and Marguerite said together.

They laughed at the coincidence, and then compared notes on what the great author had read and how much they enjoyed his writing. The ladies agreed, though, that Mr. Dickens did not appear to be in very good health.

The women were also fans of the poets, and couldn't get enough of Walt Whitman, and the group known as the Fireside Poets - Longfellow, Whittier, Holmes, Lowell, and William Cullen Bryant.

The conversation on literature eventually lead to a discussion about the Schooner Bay library.

"It's a nice library," Sarah told them. "I'm sure it's much smaller than what you were used to in Baltimore and Philadelphia, but we do have one. The last town Lucius and I lived in didn't have a library, and it was torture. Mr. Tuttle is good about trying to get current books and periodicals. As you can imagine in a town like this, the books tend to lean toward seafaring tales and lure."

"Really?" Carolyn asked. "When is it open?"

"It doesn't have set hours, but you can usually find Mr. Tuttle there in the middle of the day and Saturdays before noon. Are you looking for something special, Mrs. Muir?"

"Yes, I'm looking for something on seamen's superstitions."

"Whatever for?" Marguerite asked.

"I read an article about seafarers and their superstitions and asked the Captain if he had any."

"And does he?" Sarah asked.

"He told me he preferred positive superstitions like dolphins swimming with the ship and seeing an albatross. Both are supposed to bring seamen good luck, but then he stopped, like he'd thought of another one, but wouldn't tell me what it was."

"He refused to tell you?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes, he said it wouldn't be proper. After I badgered him a bit, he did agree to give me a hint, but told me not to blame him if, when I found out, I blushed from head to toe."

"What was the hint?" Sarah asked.

"It wasn't much of one. He just said that of all the superstitions believed to bring good luck to a voyage, there was only one he knew of that a gentleman would refuse to tell a lady. He said he hadn't experienced it himself but had been told it did bring good luck."

"That's it?" Sarah said.

"Yes. Then he told me to do my own research to find out what it is."

"Mrs. Muir, I think I can save you some time," Marguerite told her smiling.

"You know what it is?"

"I think so, but . . ."

"But what?"

"I understand why the Captain wouldn't tell you."

"What is it? Can _you_ tell me?"

"I can, but it might be embarrassing. I'm positive it would have been if the Captain told you."

"But not as embarrassing if you tell me? I'll risk it, if you will. Mrs. Farley would you rather not know."

"Heavens no, not after all this. Mrs. Horan, if you know what it is, please tell us."

"Well, James told me women are said to bring bad luck aboard ship, because they distract the seaman from their duties. It's said that kind of behavior angers the seas, so they take their revenge out on the ship."

"I know about that one. There's nothing embarrassing about it. It's silly, but not embarrassing," Carolyn said.

Marguerite laughed.

"That's not all. Let me finish."

"Sorry," Carolyn smiled.

"Funny enough, naked women aboard ship are completely welcome . . . Imagine that," Marguerite chuckled. "It's believed that they are supposed to calm the sea. I don't know if you've ever seen one, but some ships have the figure of a topless women perched on the bow. It's believed her bare . . . ah . . . top . . . shames the stormy seas into calm, and her open eyes guide the seamen to safety."

The three women were quiet as she finished, and then started to smile. The smile became a giggle, and finally made it to a full-throated laugh.

"Well, I can understand why the Captain wouldn't tell me, but I'm not sure who would have been more embarrassed – him or me," Carolyn said laughing. The idea of Daniel Gregg being uncomfortable tickled them all. When they finally got control of themselves, Carolyn looked at the women who had so graciously welcomed her to town.

"Ladies, I want to thank you both for all the kindnesses you've shown my family. You've made this move so much easier than it could have been," she said sincerely. "I hope you don't think me too forward, but would you mind calling me Carolyn?"

"I would be honored to call you Carolyn," Mrs. Horan replied. "As long as you call me Marguerite."

"Thank you. I'm happy to, Marguerite."

"Carolyn, please call me Sarah."

"I'm glad we finally have that settled. This New England formality was growing tiresome. Remember though, we'll have to call each other by our formal names in public or we risk the wrath of the women in town," Marguerite said as she started to laugh, and was joined by her friends.

XXXXX

The crew of the Kitty Keane got an early start Wednesday. The new agreement with Starr Manufacturing meant they would be taking a shipment to Boston before heading home, and the Captain was anxious to get it loaded and set sail. To save time, he arranged to pick up the cargo on the company's dock, and the Kitty Keane arrived just after first light and started filling the hold. By mid-morning, they were already on their way.

Daniel and James were in the pilot house as the ship made its way out of Cole Harbor to the Atlantic.

"By my calculations, if we're lucky, we'll reach Boston tomorrow in time to have the cargo unloaded before dark," James remarked.

"Aye. I came up with the same timeframe," Daniel agreed. "If not, we won't be able to unload until daylight Friday, and I had really hoped to be in Schooner Bay by mid-day."

"Someone's in a hurry to get home," James laughed. "Do you have plans with Mrs. Muir?"

Daniel gave him his stern captain's look but couldn't keep a straight face.

"No," he chuckled. "But I wouldn't mind getting there in time to have lunch with her or escort her home at the end of the day."

"I noticed you didn't bother to correct Mr. Starr when he talked about our families being the advertising for their skates."

"It seemed easier not to," the Captain stated simply, but didn't look at his friend.

"Is that how you're starting to think of Mrs. Muir and the children – as your family?"

"I think it would be premature of me to think of them in that way, don't you? We've barely known each other a week."

"You already think of yourself as her man," James reminded him. "Daniel, it may only be a week, but I don't think time really matters when you find the right person."

Daniel looked at him.

"Kathleen Worth said something similar to me when I went to see her the Sunday after the ball."

"She's more perceptive than I gave her credit for. You hadn't even known Mrs. Muir twenty-four hours at that point," James said thoughtfully. "Daniel, forgive me for saying so, but your feelings for that lovely lady are written plainly on your face – whether you're with her, talking about her, or thinking about her. You'd be a fool not to make her your own."

"James that is my sincere hope. It may just take a little time."

XXXXX

If it were possible, Carolyn would have thought the hands on the clock at the office moved slower than anywhere else. That's how it felt all day Thursday. She felt as if her workday would never end. At least when she got home, she had the children and Martha to keep her occupied.

Jonathan and Candy missed the Captain too. It seemed every night, they talked about him. They wondered what he might be doing at that moment, what life was like aboard ship, or any other topic they felt worth mentioning. They were working on something to give the seaman when he returned but wouldn't tell her what it was. They wanted it to be a surprise. Only Martha was in on the secret.

Carolyn knew she enjoyed sharing lunch with the seaman, but until this week, she hadn't realized how she counted on his visits to break up the monotony of her job. Staring at numbers all day, was long, tedious work, and her uncle wasn't much of a conversationalist.

The Captain expected to be home Friday, but she didn't know what time. She assumed it would be late in the day, since he asked if he could call on her Saturday. As the thought crossed her mind, she realized she might be expecting too much from him. Except for this voyage, they had seen each other every day since their first meeting, but she knew she couldn't expect him to drop everything to be with her whenever she wanted. He had his ship and crew to deal with, not to mention a business to run, and she couldn't imagine what all of that involved. She really couldn't help herself, though. The thought of spending more time with him appealed to her. The idea of spending time alone with him was very appealing. As she considered how quickly her feelings for the Captain were growing, she knew time alone with him wouldn't be a good idea, but that didn't stop her from thinking about what it would be like.

XXXXX

As calculated, the Kitty Keane sailed into Boston Harbor late Thursday afternoon, and the Captain quickly made arrangements with the harbormaster to have the cargo unloaded. It cost him more money, but if it allowed them to cast off tonight, instead of mid-day tomorrow, it was well worth the expense.

The sun had set by the time the last piece of cargo, bound for points south, hit the docks. Daniel signed the paperwork and made his way back to the ship. When he arrived, James had the crew at the ready. The Captain boarded, nodded to his first mate, and the command was given to cast off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 5**

" **The Good and Bad of Small Town Life"**

The Kitty Keane docked in Schooner Bay late Friday morning. Once the ship was safely moored, the hatches battened, and everything ship shape, the Captain dismissed the men and told them to report for duty Monday morning. James made his way toward him as the crew was leaving.

"Sir, is there anything I can do for you before I head home?"

"No, James, go. You have to be exhausted."

"No more so than you. You didn't sleep a wink."

"I have several stops to make first, then I'm going home to get some sleep – as should you."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"Before I forget, what time do you want me at the house tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"Any time that's convenient for you, but please, not at the crack of dawn. How about any time after eight?"

"That's fine. It looks like it will be a clear day. We should be able to get a lot done before I have to leave. We might even be able to start putting the shingles on."

"I hope so. Marguerite is anxious to sit out there before the weather turns."

"We'll have to see just how much we can accomplish for your lovely bride. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, sir. We'll see you then."

His first mate headed for home, and the Captain did a final check, then grabbed his kit and went ashore. He considered getting a room at the Inn to have a bath and take a nap, but decided he'd rather wash in his own tub, sleep in his own bed, and put on clean clothes. Before all of that, though, he wanted to surprise Mrs. Muir and, perhaps, share lunch with her.

XXXXX

The office was quiet Friday morning. Claymore left shortly after he and Carolyn arrived, telling her he would return around noon. She was enjoying the solitude and worked with renewed energy at the thought of having two days away from his dreary office. She was tired after a work week that, if possible, seemed longer than the previous one, but the thought of seeing the Captain the next day gave her a lift.

She wondered where he was now. All week, a prayer for his safe return had run continually through her mind, and she knew it wouldn't stop until he was home. Carolyn had never been on a ship like the Kitty Keane, and she didn't know if she could handle really rough seas. When she was a little girl, her family was visiting Cape May late one summer, when a strong storm blew up. The house they were staying in was very near the water. She saw how rough the ocean was and, from the safety of the house, watched as numerous boats smashed into the pier. The storm raged through most of the night and, at one point, they were afraid the house would collapse with them inside, but it held fast. The next morning, battered boats were in pieces all over the beach and road, the pier was torn apart, and lesser built homes were seriously damaged. She could only imagine what it would be like to sail through such a storm.

She tried to focus on the work in front of her but found herself looking at the slow-moving hands of the clock on the wall. Noting the time, she assumed her uncle would return shortly. After trying again to concentrate on the ledger she gave up, letting her imagination take her to a much more agreeable place.

 _She was standing at the wheel of the Kitty Keane while a fierce storm raged. Despite the palpable danger surrounding her, it wasn't fear she felt, but complete bliss. Daniel Gregg was standing behind her with his arms holding her close as she leaned against him. Even with the wild storm around them, she felt safer, and more protected in his arms, than at any time in her life. Her eyes closed, she imagined and reveled in the feel of his arms holding her, his lips trailing a line of kisses down her neck, and when he turned her around, capturing her mouth with his own, she felt her knees go weak and a soft moan escaped her lips._

The sound of someone calling her name shook Carolyn out of her daydream, but she wasn't sure if it was real or imagined.

"Mrs. Muir . . . Mrs. Muir?"

Realizing she was no longer dreaming, Carolyn turned around to the sound of the voice, and was surprised to see the Captain standing in the doorway. Shocked that he was there, and embarrassed about the daydream he'd interrupted, she was less than graceful when she went to hop off her stool. She stumbled as if to fall, and Daniel rushed to steady her.

"Mrs. Muir, are you all right?" he asked, holding her until she got her sea legs.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she replied, blushing to her hairline. In her embarrassment, words rushed out of her. "I was just so surprised to see you standing there. I thought you were Uncle – he's due back any time now. I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"We arrived home earlier than expected. I hope you don't mind me coming by?"

"No, not at all. It's a very pleasant surprise," she smiled up at him. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, dear lady," he said, as he kissed her hand.

They stood together for a moment before Daniel realized they were alone and moved to stand in the opened doorway. Carolyn appreciated his gallantry, but wished, more than she could admit, he wasn't so conscientious about it.

"Captain, I don't suppose, I could talk you into joining me for lunch . . . on the porch?"

He almost told her she could talk him into almost anything but opted not to verbalize his thought.

"I could be persuaded. Are you sure you have enough food to share? I could go over to the Inn and get us a pasty."

"Let's see what Martha's packed for me today before we decide," she said, picking up her lunch pail and taking a peek. "I don't know why I bothered looking. There's more than enough for both of us. Are you hungry?"

He held her eyes with his for a moment, wondering if his desire for her was that evident.

"I am. Are you?"

"I am too," she answered looking down at her lunch pail. She was afraid to meet his gaze for fear of what he would read on her face.

She walked to the door and stepped outside ahead of the Captain. He followed, and they sat together on the bench. As she was unpacking the food, he noticed the chill in the air.

"Mrs. Muir, do you have a cape I could get for you? It's chillier out here than I realized."

"It is, isn't it? Yes, my shawl is on the rack just inside the door. Thank you."

Daniel retrieved her wrap and placed it over her shoulders, letting his hands rest there momentarily. She ran her hand gently over his before she straightened the shawl.

"I'm so happy you're home," she said softly.

"And I'm very glad to be here with you," he replied just as softly. As he adjusted the shawl to cover her neck, his fingers brushed her skin lightly before he moved his hands away.

The sensation sent an involuntary chill through Carolyn, and she was surprised again at the effect his slightest touch had on her. To get her bearings, she focused on the food and handed the larger half of the sandwich to the Captain.

Their conversation was a mix of what had taken place on the voyage to Halifax, and what had gone on in Schooner Bay in his absence. Daniel chose not to tell Mrs. Muir about the ice skates he brought back for her and the children, and Carolyn didn't feel this was the right time to bring up what her 'research' had uncovered about the superstition he wouldn't share with her.

They had finished eating and were talking quietly when Claymore arrived.

"Good Afternoon, Claymore," Daniel greeted him from the bench.

"Hello, Uncle," Carolyn added

"Well, I see you've returned," he replied, looking down at Daniel over the top of his glasses.

"Yes, I have," Daniel said smiling, looking at Mrs. Muir instead of the man in front of him.

"Well, don't dawdle out here too long. There's work to be done," he looked at the couple sternly. "I suppose this means you'll be here at the end of the day to walk my niece home?"

"That's a marvelous idea. Thank you, Claymore. I'd be very happy to escort Mrs. Muir home this evening."

"I . . . er . . . ah . . . I . . . well . . . yes. I-I-I-I'll see you then," he stuttered and hurried into the office.

As the door closed behind him, Daniel and Carolyn chuckled softly.

"Mrs. Muir, you don't mind if I see you home, do you?"

"Of course not. I would enjoy it very much."

They continued to talk comfortably together until Claymore interrupted them by rapping on the window.

"Blast it all! That tightwad is an aggravating nuisance," Daniel growled. Realizing he'd spoken out loud, he looked at her sheepishly.

She tried to look stern but couldn't pull it off and chuckled softly as they stood.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Muir. That was uncalled for."

"Captain, I can't fault you for stating the truth. Never be afraid to do that around me."

"Madam, be careful what you wish for," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

They shared a smile as he opened the door.

"Thank you for sharing your lunch. Until six o'clock then."

"Thank you for keeping me company. Captain, I'm so pleased you're home."

XXXXX

Carolyn was on pins and needles the rest of the day. He was home, and she couldn't wait for six o'clock to come. Her uncle didn't say anything about chaperoning them, but she had no reason to believe he wouldn't, but even that didn't bother her. Her Captain was home, that's all that mattered, and as far as she knew, he would be home for the next three or four weeks. The smile on her face went from ear to ear, and annoyed Claymore to no end.

"What, pray tell, are you smiling about?"

"Oh Uncle, it's a lovely day, and it's Friday. That's definitely worth smiling about."

"You should focus your attention on your work, not the weather or anything, or anyone, who might be on your mind," he scolded. "I expect a full day's work from you each and every day. Captain Gregg's return to Schooner Bay is no reason for a holiday."

"You know, it's interesting you should say that, Uncle," she replied. "I expect a full day's pay for a full day's work from _you_ , each and every day, yet I have yet to see one penny of what is owed me. When can I expect that situation corrected?"

"I'll get it to you Monday. It's far too late in the day to get it for you now."

"It's not even one o'clock yet. I believe the bank doesn't close until two," she reminded him.

"Yes, but I can't get away just now."

"Uncle, we both know the bank's hours are not an issue. You have more than enough money in the safe to pay me what you owe me."

She had managed to fluster him, but he wasn't giving in.

"The money in the safe is earmarked for a business transaction next week. I will pay you Monday. You will just have to wait until then," he finished and turned back to the work on his desk.

"When you do, be sure it is paid in full!"

Her tone of voice caught his attention, but he refused to look at her, and continued to read the contract in his hand.

Her uncle's refusal to pay her promptly bothered Carolyn a great deal, but with the Captain's return, it was hard to stay angry. Without realizing it, she managed to annoy Claymore further, as her smile continued to light up her face the rest of the afternoon.

XXXXX

Daniel made his way to the general store with the letter for Mr. Wilkins in hand. When he arrived, there were several women in the store shopping and one paying for her items. He couldn't help but feel like a fish in a goldfish bowl. Being the only man among women had never bothered him before, but these women seemed to be watching his every move as he walked around the store looking at various items. Finally, the owner was free, and the Captain asked if he could spare a moment. The shopkeeper was always interested to hear what the seaman had to say. His ship often brought back products that otherwise would not be available to him to sell in his store.

Daniel explained the purpose of his visit and handed him the letter from Mr. Starr. Mr. Wilkins took a minute to read it, then looked up at him.

"Captain, I have ice skates sitting in the storeroom now that have been here for years. I can't give them away. Why would I want to take up more shelf space with more skates from Starr Manufacturing?"

"Josiah, why do you think the skates you stock don't sell – assuming it were already the season for skating?"

"They don't stay on your feet! You go to the trouble of strapping them on, and before you go around on the ice once, they come loose or fall off. More than one person has gotten hurt wearing them. Those wooden block skates are a bloody nuisance."

"I've worn the skates you sell, and I wouldn't buy a pair of those either. Everything you say about them is true," he agreed. "What would you say if I told you these skates don't have to be strapped on, don't have any wood, and don't come off?"

"If you were anyone else, Captain, I wouldn't believe you. I take it you've seen the skates?"

"I have, and I've had them on my feet. Josiah, they won't come off until you're ready to take them off. They're made of metal and use a spring to hold the skates on your boots. There's a mechanical lever that makes the skates better than any I've seen before. You turn it one way and the spring expands to put the skate on. Turned the other way, it clamps the skate to your boot, and the tension from the spring holds it on tight. I haven't seen them on the ice, but I believe they'll do what the company says they will."

"Would you buy a pair?"

"I already own a pair."

"Captain, you sound like a salesman," Mr. Wilkins chuckled.

"Not a salesman, just someone who's seen the product and can't wait to try them out. Did Mr. Starr offer you a good price for the skates he sent?"

"If they'll do what you say they will, yes. If they don't, no price would be good enough," he said shaking his head. "The letter mentions they come in adult and children sizes."

"Yes, some smaller women in town might be able to wear the children's size."

"That must be one of the reasons he sent more of the smaller sizes."

"That, and the fact that some adults wouldn't dream of ice skating."

"But wouldn't you like to see some of them try? There are a few people in town I'd like to see on the ice so I could watch them fall on their . . ." he looked around to make sure no women were within hearing. ". . . Assets," he said quietly. "It would prove very entertaining."

Both men chuckled.

"Captain, I'll take the skates. When can they be delivered?"

"If it meets with your approval, I'll arrange with the harbormaster to have them brought over Monday."

"That'll be fine. I'll give you a receipt and send a copy, and the first installment, to Mr. Starr directly."

Daniel nodded.

"You have a pair of these skates?"

"I do."

"I can't say I've ever seen you on the ice. Do you have someone in mind you'd like to take skating?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Josiah, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Captain, half the town – the female half – can talk of nothing else – and the men are almost as bad. I haven't formally met Claymore's niece, but I hear she's something special."

The seaman just smiled.

"Josiah, I'll see you Monday after the skates have been delivered. If you have time, I'll show you how they work."

Not surprised by the Captain's refusal to talk about his personal life, Mr. Wilkins shook his hand and bid him goodbye.

Daniel retrieved Bonhomme from the stable and went home for a much-needed nap. He hadn't slept at all last night, and the long voyage home was finally catching up with him.

XXXXX

At ten minutes to six, Carolyn began watching the clock. The excitement she felt earlier had bubbled up to the surface again as she waited anxiously for the Captain to arrive. Six o'clock came and went, and he wasn't there. At ten minutes after, Claymore started his criticism.

"I can't say I'm surprised he's stood you up. You know how sailors are. There's no telling where he went when he left here this afternoon."

"Uncle, please stop," she told him wearily. "If the Captain is late, I know he has a very good reason. It would be nice if, just once, you spoke with compassion instead of your usual vitriol."

Her comment brought him up short, and he had no reply. Carolyn hadn't expected one and turned back to her work. Truth be told, she was beginning to worry that something had happened to the seaman. He was always on time.

At quarter past the hour, Carolyn looked to her uncle.

"If he's not here in five minutes, we should go. Martha and the children will begin to worry about us."

Claymore nodded but didn't speak.

At twenty after, the Captain still hadn't arrived. Carolyn put her ledger away and put her shawl over her shoulders.

"Are you ready, Uncle?"

"Yes, let's go home," he answered quietly and got his coat from the rack.

He opened the door for his niece and, as she started out, she was greeted by an out of breath, and repentant, Daniel Gregg. Bonhomme was tied to the hitching post behind him.

"Mrs. Muir, I apologize for being so late. If there's one thing that annoys me, it's tardiness – especially in myself."

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern and relief at the same time.

"I'm fine, thank you. After lunch, I made the mistake of going home for a short nap and overslept. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"As you should be," Claymore said coming out the door, but seeing the look on his niece's face, took a stab at trying to sound less severe. "But we're glad you're well and hope you feel more rested."

Daniel and Carolyn were both surprised by how deftly he turned his comment around.

"Thank you, Claymore. Mrs. Muir, may I escort you home?"

"You may," she smiled brilliantly at him.

"Claymore, shall we go?" he asked her uncle.

"You two go on ahead. I forgot something. I'll catch up with you."

The sun had set, and darkness was falling, as the two walked toward Claymore's house, Bonhomme trailing behind.

"I must apologize again for being so late."

"Your apology is accepted, but it's really not necessary. I'm just relieved you're all right."

"Thank you. It's been a long time since a lady has been concerned about my welfare. In the future, I'll do my best to keep you from worrying."

"I would appreciate that," she said smiling.

They chatted more of the events of the past week, and Carolyn told him about her luncheon date with Mrs. Horan and Mrs. Farley. She expressed how much she enjoyed their company, and that she was very happy to have made their acquaintance.

"I don't know Mrs. Farley very well, but she has always been pleasant to talk with," the Captain explained. "I met Marguerite through James, of course, but have spent more time with her since they settled in Schooner Bay. They returned from their honeymoon in June, and I arrived home in early August. Since then, I've seen quite a lot of her and find her very entertaining."

"She went to the park with us Sunday, and we stopped by her house to pick her up. She plays the piano very well and, at the children's request, treated us to a rousing rendition of 'Camptown Races.' Jonathan and Candy were especially good at the 'doo-das,'" she laughed. "Mrs. Horan told us you have a wonderful voice."

"I'm sure she was just being polite. I don't believe I sing all that well, but, at my mam's insistence, I played the piano as a lad. I haven't played much since."

"Didn't I see a piano at your house?"

"Yes, it came from Mam's cottage but, when I'm home, I never seem to take the time to play."

"Well, you may get a chance to show off your musical abilities soon. Mrs. Horan mentioned having everyone over for an afternoon of musical entertainment, but she wants to wait until the front porch is finished."

"I'm going over tomorrow morning to work on it with James. We should be able to get most of it completed before I have to leave for a pressing engagement I have in the afternoon," he smiled at her. "If not, we can finish it next week."

"She told us how excited she was about the addition, and I have to agree with her. There's nothing like sitting on a porch swing watching the children play, listening to a summer rain, or talking with family or friends."

"Mrs. Muir, I suspect you are a homebody."

"I suppose, in many respects, I am. It's the simple things in life I enjoy most," she remarked thoughtfully. "I do enjoy going out for the evening to a dance or concert and have been lucky enough to travel by train to a few places. It's always interesting and fun to visit new cities, but I'm happiest when I'm in the company of those I care the most about."

As she was speaking, Daniel pictured doing all those things with her. Carolyn Muir would bring joy and contentment to the simplest activities. When he had the chance, his first order of business would be to make a swing to hang on the porch of Gull Cottage.

"What cities have you visited?" Daniel asked.

"Oh Captain, when I think of all the places you've seen, my list would be inconsequential in comparison."

"Madam, I do not wish to compare lists, I would only like to know where you've traveled. I wouldn't expect you to have traveled as extensively as I. Few people in the world have that pleasure."

Carolyn gave him a look but smiled at this hint of arrogance.

"Well, if you insist. Not counting the trip up here, I've only traveled to cities relatively close to Philadelphia. I've been to Washington, New York City, and only as far west as Pittsburgh. As a result, I have seen a lot of countryside and numerous small towns along the way."

They talked about what she enjoyed most about the places she'd visited and how she found traveling by train. Before they knew it, they had turned the corner to Claymore's street and weren't too far from the house.

Candy and Jonathan were sitting on the steps waiting for their mother when they saw her approaching with the Captain by her side.

"He's back! The Captain's back!" Jonathan shouted as he ran down the street with Candy matching him stride for stride.

The couple watched as the children ran toward them, and no one was more surprised than Daniel when they both ran up and gave him a long, heartfelt hug. When they let go, they hugged their mom, and started talking non-stop, in rapid succession.

"Welcome home, Captain!"

"When did you get back?"

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Did you see any pirates?"

"What's it like in Halifax?"

"Do they speak English there?"

Both Carolyn and Daniel started laughing at the never-ending questions.

"Slow down. I can only answer one question at a time," the Captain chuckled, warmed by their greeting. "Let me see if I can answer you in the right order."

As he began, he looked back and forth to the child who had asked the question.

"I arrived home this morning. I had a very successful trip. No, Jonathan, I did not see any pirates. Halifax is a lovely seaport, and yes, they do speak English there. Did I miss anything?"

"No, sir!" They answered with wonderful grins on their faces.

"Thank you both for this tremendous greeting. What have you been up to while I was away?"

As they started walking toward the house, Jonathan asked if he could hold Bonhomme's reins. He smiled broadly when the Captain agreed and handed control of the horse over to him. The rest of the way, Candy and Jonathan talked continuously, and only paused when Martha came outside to see what all the noise was about.

Seeing the Captain, and the pure joy on the faces of Mrs. Muir and the children, she couldn't help but smile when the two chatterboxes stopped talking only long enough for her to say hello.

"Welcome home, Captain. I hope you had a successful trip."

"I did, Martha. Thank you."

"I take it, you arrived today?"

"Yes, we returned late this morning."

"Have you had a chance to catch up on your sleep?"

Daniel and Carolyn looked at each other and smiled.

"I may have gotten too caught up."

Martha considered them both but couldn't imagine what the look between them was all about, or what he meant by his comment.

Daniel noticed her confusion and explained that he'd gone home to take a nap and overslept, thus causing him to be delayed meeting Mrs. Muir to escort her home.

"Oh, that explains why you're late tonight. Where's Claymore?"

"I'm right here," came his voice as he walked up the sidewalk to join them.

"Good. Now that you're all here, it's time to eat dinner before it dries out. Captain, you will be joining us, won't you?" Martha asked.

"I really shouldn't."

"Of course, you should. You need a good hearty meal to welcome you home," the older woman informed him.

Daniel looked at Carolyn, and they both looked to Claymore for an answer.

"Oh, for goodness sake," he conceded. "Heaven forbid we send you home hungry. Come in."

"Thank you, sir," Daniel said. Before going inside, he and Jonathan tied his horse under the tree in the front yard.

XXXXX

The family had an enjoyable dinner together and the chatter and laughter was continuous. Candy and Jonathan didn't slow down with their questions, and Daniel filled them in on everything that happened in Halifax and the unexpected trip to Boston. They asked him questions until the seaman didn't think there was anything else, they could possibly ask. Everyone had a good time, with the notable exception of Claymore, who found it a bit loud for his sensibilities.

Daniel didn't say anything about the ice skates. He was going to give them to everyone at Gull Cottage after dinner Sunday. He'd taken the time to pick up something for Martha and Claymore too. He also found something very special for Mrs. Muir but thought he would wait to give it to her on an obvious gift giving occasion.

When the meal was over, 'Uncle' went to the living room to get away from the noise, while the others stayed behind to help Martha with the cleanup. When the last dish was dried and put away, Carolyn sent the children to get ready for bed, and the three adults joined Claymore. There, the conversation was mostly between the men, as they discussed news of the day, while Carolyn worked on her sewing and Martha her knitting.

Dressed for bed, the children came in to say goodnight but stopped in front of the seaman before going to their room.

"Captain, we made this for you to welcome you home," Candy said, handing him a rolled sheet of paper, tied with a ribbon.

"Yeah, we did it together," Jonathan added.

Daniel was surprised at their thoughtfulness and untied the ribbon to unroll the gift. Holding it opened with both hands, he was touched by the drawing before him.

"Children, this is a marvelous likeness of the Kitty Keane! You did a wonderful job," he complimented them. "Thank you very much. I shall frame it to hang in my cabin and treasure it always."

The children were thrilled with his response and smiled from ear to ear.

"Martha took us down to the knoll overlooking the harbor one day before you left, so we had a good view of your ship," Candy told him.

"And we tried our best to copy it."

"This is excellent. I had no idea you were both so talented."

If it were possible, the children's smiles grew wider at the compliment.

The Captain turned the picture so Carolyn and the others could see it.

"Oh, children! That's a wonderful drawing. You never told me you'd been down on the knoll."

"Mrs. Muir, the children wanted it to be a surprise for both of you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Martha. Thank you for taking them. It was very thoughtful of all of you."

"Thank you, dear lady, for your part in my gift. I dare say, it wouldn't have been possible without you."

She smiled at him and nodded. She was very pleased with his response. Yes, Daniel Gregg was leagues above the children's father in every way.

After additional thanks and compliments, the children were sent off to bed.

Before long, even with his nap, Daniel realized just how tired he was and thanked them for inviting him to supper. Carolyn left the others in the room to show him to the door.

"Mrs. Muir, thank you again. I enjoyed my time with your family this evening."

"Captain, we're all so glad you're home and were able to share the meal with us."

"Is three o'clock a good time for me to call on you tomorrow?"

"That will be perfect," she said looking up at him.

"Until then," he said as he kissed her hand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Captain. Sleep well."


	29. Chapter 29

Rested after a full night's sleep, Daniel was awake at dawn and took a walk along the shore to enjoy the sunrise. He used the quietest time of the morning to clear his mind and focus on what he wanted to accomplish. Today, after taking care of a few chores around the house, he would help his first mate work on his porch until mid-afternoon, when he would return home to clean up before calling on Mrs. Muir.

James initially rented the house from Claymore before deciding to purchase it outright as a wedding gift for Marguerite. The small house was waiting for the couple when they returned from their honeymoon. It sat on a large lot and would allow room for them to expand as their family grew. One of the first things they wanted to do was add the porch. The house needed a more welcoming entrance, and they both wanted it for the shade and extra space it would provide when the weather was nice.

The Captain was confident they would get it covered and the railing up today. He wasn't sure he and James would have enough time to shingle the roof, but at least the hardest work would be done by the time he had to leave.

He was glad to be home and, based on her reaction to his unexpected arrival yesterday, he was confident Mrs. Muir was pleased he was too. He had been very touched by the children's gift and was serious when he told them he would hang it in his cabin. He wanted to frame it and planned to ask them if they would like to help. He had no doubt they would accept, and it would provide him another opportunity to spend time with them all.

He knew being away for only a week wasn't long enough to be a true test, but thought it was a good sign Mrs. Muir was so happy to see him. He didn't think they would have much time alone today but thought tomorrow would provide an opportunity for them to talk. He hoped she would share the missing piece of her past and was encouraged when she shared a little more of herself yesterday. Remembering one comment she made, he realized he needed to see if he had enough wood on hand to make the swing.

XXXXX

Carolyn relished the extra sleep Saturday's allowed. She knew there was a lot to do but recognized her need for rest and took full advantage of not having to get up early. As if on cue, she heard her children talking outside her door. She smiled as she listened to their usual discussion about whether to wake her or not. She had them timed perfectly as she silently counted down from ten. Sure enough when she got to zero, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said happily.

In they came, repeating a routine that had gone on most of their lives. They crawled into bed with her and snuggled together to talk about the day.

"What do you think you'd like to do today?"

"The park!" They both replied.

"We met some children there yesterday, and they talked about being there again today. May we go, Mom?" Candy asked.

"I don't see why not, but we need to help Martha with the shopping first. While I get dressed, go see if there's anything you can do to help her in the kitchen. I'll be out shortly."

XXXXX

After breakfast, and its cleanup, the women and children left to get an early start to the day. They went to the greengrocer first, and after picking up a few things for immediate use, Martha placed an order for larger quantities of several fruits and vegetables for canning. The root cellar had been empty for years, and it would take a lot of work to store enough food for the winter at this late date. Next year, they would take advantage of what little room was available in the back yard to plant their own garden and things would be somewhat easier.

From there, they went to Wilkins' General Store to pick up dry goods in an effort to stock the pantry. At first, Claymore grumbled about the cost, but it only took a few days of Martha's cooking for him to change his mind. His only request was that it be done gradually, not all at once. It was painful for him to realize the amount of money it took to feed four more people.

While they were shopping, Carolyn had the feeling people were watching them in the stores, and on the street. When they arrived at the general store, Marguerite Horan was paying for her purchases.

"Good morning, Mrs. Muir, Mrs. Grant, it's so nice to see you again," she greeted them.

"Hello, Mrs. Horan," It's good to see you," Carolyn replied smiling.

Martha exchanged pleasantries with the young woman, then excused herself and the children to finish the shopping.

"How was the rest of your week?" Marguerite asked.

"It has been busier than I expected, but it ended on a high note."

"I understand completely."

They chatted together, slipping into easy conversation as if they had been friends for years instead of a few weeks.

"I spoke to Mrs. Farley yesterday, and we were hoping we could plan another lunch. Do you think your uncle would allow us come by again?" Marguerite asked.

"I'll ask him. Maybe we can find a day when he'll be out of the office again. That would make it easier for us all."

"That's a good idea. Let me know what you find out."

"I will."

As they were preparing to go their separate ways, a stern looking woman walked purposely toward them.

"Oh, dear," Marguerite said softly. "Here comes one of our most self-important citizens. I'm so sorry."

Carolyn was looking at her friend, puzzled, until a woman stopped in front of them, and she watched as the sour expression on the newcomer's face changed dramatically just before she greeted Marguerite.

"Good morning, Mrs. Horan. It's so nice to see you," she said, in an overly sweet manner.

"Hello, Mrs. Shoemaker," Marguerite replied, but her manner was very formal, and guarded.

The woman turned and looked at Carolyn critically.

"And who do we have here?" She asked.

"Allow me to introduce Claymore Ebenezer's niece, Mrs. Muir," Marguerite said.

"Ah, yes. I did hear Mr. Ebenezer's niece was visiting. Did I hear you say _Mrs._ Muir? Forgive me, I thought I saw you being quite chummy with Captain Gregg, but I must have been mistaken. No self-respecting married woman would be spending time with a man not her husband. Is Mr. Muir with you this visit?"

Carolyn was stunned and infuriated by the woman's implication and tried to keep her temper when she answered.

"My husband passed away several years ago."

"Oh, then perhaps you _are_ the one I've seen with the Captain. He's had so many different women, one can never be sure, you know." She looked the young widow up and down. "You are a pretty thing, but older than I would have thought. We were beginning to believe my lovely niece, Kathleen, had captured the Captain's heart. He does seem to prefer _younger_ women."

Carolyn was dumbfounded by this complete stranger's impertinence. She didn't want to respond in a way that would give the ill-mannered woman anything to add to her arsenal of implied insults, so she forced a smile on her face and replied.

"Mrs. Shoemaker, was it? If Captain Gregg's character is truly as you imply, I'm surprised any upstanding family would allow their daughter, niece, or what have you, to spend any time at all with him."

The woman was stunned by Mrs. Muir's retort, and before she could think of a response, the younger woman made her excuses.

"It's been very nice to meet you, but I have plans with my family and must be going. Good day," she said, with the same fake sincerity that had been aimed at her. She then looked at Marguerite.

"Mrs. Horan, did you say you were walking our way?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. Good day, Mrs. Shoemaker."

"Good day," the confused and outclassed woman replied as the two figures moved away from her.

They didn't say a word as they joined Martha and the children to help with the purchases. Martha noticed the look on her friend's face and knew something must have happened but didn't want to ask in such close quarters.

They left the store together, their arms heavily laden with packages. Once the children had ventured far enough ahead, Martha looked at the two younger women.

"What happened in there, Mrs. Muir? I haven't seen you look like that in quite a while," Martha asked.

"Marguerite, who _is_ that woman, and just who does she think she is speaking to me like that?" Carolyn asked, trying to show outward calm.

Martha looked from Carolyn to Marguerite hoping to find out what the woman had said to upset her so.

"Carolyn, don't pay attention to a word that nasty woman said, or implied. I'm so sorry we had to run into her, of all people. She is an arrogant, overbearing busybody who believes she and her family are the cream of the crop of Schooner Bay," she explained. "She and her husband have three 'perfect' children, and her sister is the mother of Kathleen Worth, the young woman the Captain escorted to the ball. I would imagine, she heard through her sister that Daniel was not seeing Miss Worth anymore. You have obviously been deemed an interloper by the family."

"Interloper? Mrs. Muir?" Martha looked at Mrs. Horan.

"She's a vicious, nasty woman to imply those things – not just about me, but about the Captain as well!" Carolyn exclaimed quietly. Although she spoke in low tones to avoid being overheard, she felt like screaming.

"What? What did she say?" Martha asked impatiently.

Carolyn glanced at Marguerite and then to Martha.

"She only implied that I am an immoral, married woman whom she has seen being 'chummy' with a certain sea captain; that he is a conscientious womanizer; and that I am a 'pretty thing,' but too old for him, because he prefers younger woman like her niece, Kathleen Worth."

"The woman's daft," Martha chuckled. "First of all – not that it's any of her business – I hope you let her know you are a widow. Secondly, what does that say about her family if they allow such a 'rake' to spend time with her precious niece? Finally – and I hope you're not offended, Mrs. Muir – you are a 'pretty thing' – but too old for the Captain? That's ridiculous! I would think they would be more concerned about their dear Kathleen being much too young."

"You need not worry about Carolyn, Mrs. Grant. She put Mrs. Shoemaker in her place quite handily," Mrs. Horan told her. "As a matter of fact, I'd say the two of you think very much alike."

"If she's saying things like that to my face, I can only imagine what she's saying to other people. I'm sure she's wagging her tongue all over town to anyone who will listen," Carolyn vented.

"She and her sister do have a small circle of friends, but most of the town knows them for what they are," Marguerite tried to assure her. "Honestly Carolyn, up and down the coast of Maine, and beyond, you couldn't find a more admired man than Daniel Gregg. If you're seen regularly in his company, most people will know you are a woman to be respected and admired."

"Being respected would be welcomed, but 'admired' seems a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Carolyn commented.

"No, I don't. The Gregg family has been in Schooner Bay for generations. The school was founded by Daniel's great-great-grandfather well over a hundred years ago, his great-grandfather donated the land for the parks, and the generations since have continued to donate their time, talent and treasure for the betterment of the town. You would be hard pressed to find another family around here with that kind of pedigree.

"Based on his background, and the man he has proven himself to be, the Captain is highly respected, and his opinion carries a lot of sway around here. Busy bodies like Mrs. Shoemaker only wish they had that type of ancestry. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason her nose is out of joint. Her family _has_ money, and the sisters were probably looking for a 'good match' to improve their status in the community. Miss Worth marrying the Captain would be a way to accomplish that."

"But he was never engaged to her," Carolyn stated, looking for confirmation from Marguerite.

"Certainly not! You couldn't even say they were courting. I've only been here a short time but, other than speaking with Miss Worth at group social functions, I think his only personal contact with her was at the ball. Quite frankly, despite the vicious things Mrs. Shoemaker said, seeing Daniel Gregg around town with a lovely lady is not a sight the population of Schooner Bay is used to seeing."

"Do you think that's why it seemed like we were being stared at today?" Carolyn asked. Her face showed relief, but she did glance at Martha for reassurance, and received a subtle nod in confirmation.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least," Marguerite said.

The young widow still looked annoyed.

"Carolyn, please don't concern yourself with that woman and her ilk. They are small-minded social climbers, with big egos, trying to make themselves feel important. They are not worth the time we've already spent talking about them," Marguerite advised.

They reached the road that led back to the Horan's.

"I turn off here. I'm glad I ran into you all, but I am sorry our visit had to be marred by that woman. I'll let Sarah know what we're hoping to do about another lunch. Mrs. Grant, it was wonderful to see you again. Goodbye children."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Horan," Martha replied, while the children joined in.

"Marguerite, I'm grateful for your support today. I'll see you soon."

XXXXX

The young bride made her way home and was greeted by the sight of two handsome men working diligently on the construction of her new porch. They'd made a lot of progress while she was gone and, if the weather cooperated, she was sure they would be able to enjoy the new addition before the weather turned.

"Ahoy, my love," James called to her, coming down the ladder when he saw her approaching.

"Look at how much you've gotten done! James, this will be wonderful when it's finished. It's just what the house needed."

"Aye, it will. Putting the footings in last week was a good idea. That's why we're able to move so quickly," he said taking the shopping from her.

"You've both been working so hard. Let me put these things away, and I'll fix you lunch."

The young couple walked together to the house and Marguerite and Daniel exchanged greetings. Inside, James put the packages on the table and swept his wife into his arms, kissing her soundly.

"Did you lose your way? I expected you sooner," he said as he nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle.

"James Horan! We have company."

"Daniel is outside. He won't mind waiting," he mumbled as he pulled her to him, resting his chin on top of her head.

They stood like that for a moment. Finally, Marguerite reached up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss, then stepped away.

"Go on now, get back to work. I'll call you when lunch is ready."

"My dear wife, all the nourishment I need is right here," he smiled and kissed her again.

"You, sir, are incorrigible," she said turning him around and pushing him toward the door.

"Spoilsport," he called over his shoulder.

A short time later, Marguerite called them inside to eat and reminded them to come through the back door, so as not to drag dirt and sawdust through the rest of the house.

The Horan's living and dining rooms were reasonably spacious, but the kitchen was narrow and tiny. The small room had to accommodate four doors – to the front room, dining room, cellar, and back door – and that didn't leave room for much else. The men took the two seats at the small table, which was carefully set. The lady of the house remained standing. There just wasn't enough room for three at the table. Her chair would have been wedged between the table and the counter. As the men started eating, James looked to his wife.

"You never did tell me what took you so long. Did you have a trouble with your shopping?

"No, not really trouble, but . . .," she answered tentatively.

"If not trouble, then what?" He asked her.

"Well, I ran into a friend at the general store."

"Oh? Who?"

"Carolyn Muir."

This brought Daniel's head up instantly, and he looked on in interest.

"And?" James nudged.

"And we had a nice conversation catching up, until . . ."

"Marguerite," James sounded exasperated. "Until what? Just come out with it, love."

"Well, Mrs. Shoemaker came in the store," she stated, as if that explained everything.

"What did the old harpy do now?"

"She was just her usual unpleasant self and aimed her ugliness at Carolyn."

"Oh?" Daniel said, looking at them both. "Marguerite, if you don't mind me asking, what did she say?"

"Captain, are you sure you wouldn't rather Mrs. Muir tell you what was said?"

"I'm not at all sure she will, so I'd appreciate if you would."

"Well, that nasty women started right in on her. She acted as if she didn't know Mrs. Muir was a widow. For heaven's sake, the whole town is talking about Claymore's widowed niece. She practically accused her of being unfaithful to her husband. Apparently, she'd seen Carolyn being 'chummy' with you – her word, not mine. Then she implied you had so many women it was difficult to keep track of them all. Finally, she bluntly told her that, even though she was a 'pretty thing,' she was too old for you because you preferred _younger_ women like her 'dear niece' Kathleen."

Marguerite glanced at James, then they both looked at Daniel, who was uncharacteristically quiet. The young couple communicated with each other through a look, wondering what the Captain was going to do. Finally, he looked thoughtfully at her.

"Pray, may I ask what Mrs. Muir's reaction was?"

"She's very quick witted, you know. After she informed Mrs. Shoemaker she's been a widow for several years, the nasty snob started talking about your many women, Mrs. Muir being too old for you, and how they thought Kathleen had won your heart. It was then Carolyn let her have it, quite subtly."

Both men looked at the petite woman.

"Well?" they asked simultaneously.

"This isn't a direct quote, but she said something like, 'If what you say about the Captain is true, I can't imagine any upstanding family allowing their daughter or niece to spend time with such a man.' Let me tell you, Mrs. Shoemaker was so stunned she couldn't think fast enough to reply, and Mrs. Muir didn't wait for her. She made her excuses and we left."

As the words came out of her mouth, they all chuckled. Then a thought occurred to the Captain, and his demeanor changed.

"Marguerite, do you think she was just putting up a front so that old busybody wouldn't know she believed her implied nastiness about me and other women?"

"Daniel, I spoke to Carolyn after we left the general store, and I think I dispelled any concerns she may have had, but a little reassurance from you wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you for that," he said to her. "You're right, of course. Tomorrow I'll do what I can to ease her mind.

"Tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Yes, I've invited the family to the house for dinner to thank them for their kindness last week."

"Oh, that will be lovely," she said, pleased things were moving along.

"Not Claymore too?" James asked.

Daniel looked at him but didn't have to say a word to express his displeasure at the mention of that member of the family.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken his head off yet. He's such an infuriating man. I hate whenever I have to deal with him, which thankfully, isn't too often now that we own the house outright," James replied.

"Infuriating is an understatement. I slipped and said something unpleasant about him yesterday in front of Mrs. Muir, but I have to at least try to be civil to him. After all, he is her uncle. I'm truly amazed she's related to him. Perhaps Claymore is the black sheep of the family. I'd hate to think her mother is anything like him."

"Daniel, if it's any consolation, I have the feeling Mrs. Grant is on your side," Marguerite informed him. "She didn't say much after the incident with Mrs. Shoemaker, but Carolyn looked for her input. Her friend gave her a quick nod, as if to say, 'everything was fine."

"I believe you're right, and it's good to know you get the same impression. Martha hasn't said anything to me directly, but she has been very encouraging. I definitely want to stay in her good graces."

"I would say that's a very wise approach," she told him. "Now, that's enough lollygagging, you two. It's time to get back to work," the young Mrs. Horan said as she shooed them out the back door.

XXXXX

When they reached the house, Carolyn and Martha put the purchases away and fixed a picnic lunch to take to the park. The children, feeling they had done their part helping with the shopping, were anxious to go and regain their freedom with their new friends.

It didn't take long before the family was on their way. Reaching the park, they settled on the green in a nice spot under a tree. The women managed to keep the children from eating too fast by asking questions and catching up on things that happened during the week. When they finished lunch, Martha insisted they play a sedate game of checkers, so their lunch could settle before they started running around. After several games, Candy and Jonathan were anxious to go, and asked if they could join the group of children playing at the other end of the green. Carolyn gave her consent, with a reminder to stay where she could see them, and they were off.

XXXXX

With the children running around to their heart's content, Carolyn and Martha enjoyed relaxing without having to worry about something pressing not being attended to. They talked about the children and other things but, after the incident in the general store earlier, it wasn't surprising when their conversation shifted slightly in that direction.

"Mrs. Horan is such a nice person," Martha commented after the two women had been lost in their own thoughts for a little while.

"Yes, she is. Both she and Mrs. Farley are fun to be around."

"I'm glad you've got women your own age to spend time with."

"I'd forgotten how enjoyable being around people my own age can be. I didn't have the opportunity to do that often once I married Robert."

"That life is behind you now. Just keep looking forward. It seems to agree with you."

"I have you to thank for that."

"Oh, I think you'd have come around eventually, even without a little push from me."

"But I'm so happy I took your advice," she smiled and squeezed her hand. "Martha, would you like to take a stroll around the green with me? I'd like to stretch my legs."

"I would enjoy that."

The two women stood, the younger woman giving her friend a hand so she could rise gracefully. Before they started off, she called the children over to tell them their plans. If they needed anything, they were to look to the walking path that circled the green and come to them.

The ladies walked at a leisurely pace, but after a few obligatory comments about Candy and Jonathan, the conversation returned to this morning's encounter with Mrs. Shoemaker.

"Martha, I can't believe that woman would talk to me like that . . . she doesn't even know me!"

"Mrs. Muir, you need to take what Mrs. Horan said to heart. You've known women like that Mrs. Shoemaker most of your life. They're not worth fretting over."

"Oh, I know. It's just that I had hoped we would have fresh start here and get away from the likes of the Shoemakers of the world. I guess it doesn't matter where you live, there will always be people like that."

"True, but that's not to say you can't have a new start. It's who you choose to surround yourself with that's most important. If I do say so myself, you already have a supportive family in the children and me, and despite your uncle's usual boorish behavior, he does care about you and is very fond of the children."

"That may be, but he has an odd way of showing it at times. He is kind to the children, even though they make much more noise than he's used to, and he especially likes you, Martha – I don't think he's ever eaten so well – but I'm not sure if his concern for us is genuine, or fear. He is very afraid of what my father would do to him if something happened to any of us. I'm actually surprised Uncle agreed to let us come. After I announced our plans to move here, Dad sent him a letter strongly encouraging him to change his mind. To this day, I don't know why he didn't. He and Dad have never gotten along, and this was just one more thing for my father to add to his list."

"I'm sure his wallet had something to do with his refusal to follow your father's wishes, but you make a good point about Claymore," Martha agreed. "I know I don't have to tell you this, but the people you've met, and spend time with since we moved here, are very nice."

"Yes, they are," the young woman smiled shyly. Martha was sure thoughts of Captain Gregg had washed over Mrs. Muir.

They walked along quietly for a while, each lost in thought, but content to be in the company of a good friend. Apparently, the playmates Candy and Jonathan were with had to leave, so the children caught up with their mom and Martha and joined them on the walking path. The companionable silence the women were enjoying was shattered as soon as they arrived.

The two chatterboxes talked about everything they had done and who they played with. When they finished sharing the afternoon's adventures, they started talking about the next day's visit to Gull Cottage. The questions were endless. When were they going? How long they would be there? What would they do? Could they go to the beach and explore around the cottage? Their mother didn't have all the answers but did her best to keep up. She was saved from the deluge of questions, by a man calling her name.

"Ahoy, Mrs. Muir!"

She looked up to see Seamus Armitage and Colm Donegan sitting on their usual bench playing chess. It was Seamus who called out to her. As they stood, she waved and led Martha and the children over to introduce them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Armitage, Mr. Donegan. It's so nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is ours, ma'am, but please call us Seamus and Colm. We don't go in for all that formality."

"Thank you. I'd be honored," Carolyn smiled at them both. "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my family. This is my very good friend, Mrs. Martha Grant, and these are my children, Candy and Jonathan."

"Martha, children, this is Mr. Armitage and Mr. Donegan. They used to sail with Captain Gregg."

They all exchanged greetings, and then Jonathan and Candy started another volley of questions.

"Wow, you sailed with the Captain?" Jonathan asked.

"Aye, laddie, we did. We've known Capt'n Danny since the days he was younger than the two of you. We knew his pap, and met the lad and his mam, when Alexander brought the family home to Schooner Bay from Ireland.

"Captain Danny?" Martha chuckled, and the children joined her.

"Yes, but please don't get the idea you can get away with calling him that," Carolyn warned all three.

"What was the Captain like when he was a little boy?" Candy asked.

"Well, he was a skinny thing, with the wildest curly hair you ever did see," Seamus laughed. "He was also the most stubborn boy I'd ever met, but he was smart as a whip, he was. He took to the sea like he was born to it. I guess it was in his blood. All his 'greats' were seamen, his grandfather and father too," Seamus explained.

"What are 'greats?" Jonathan asked quizzically.

"That'd be his great grandfather, and the other greats that came before him," Colm spoke up.

"Was the Captain really skinny?" Candy asked. "He's so big and strong now."

"Aye lass, he was as skinny as a rail when he first came with us, but he grew to be one of the strongest men I've ever seen."

"How old was he when he went to sea?" Jonathan probed.

"I don't rightly know. Colm, wouldn't you say Danny was about twelve or thirteen when his pap died?"

"Aye, but he stayed here with his women folk until he convinced his mam to let him go to sea," Colm answered. "He'd a' been around fourteen when he came on that first voyage with us."

"Wow!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"And you, me boyo, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Seamus asked him.

"I haven't decided yet," the boy admitted studying his shoes.

"Don't worry, laddie. There's plenty of time to find out what you love to do," the older seaman assured him, ruffling his hair.

Jonathan smiled up at him but, looking passed him, thought he saw his hero walking toward them.

"Look, it's the Captain!" he shouted, and ran off to greet him, with Candy on his heels.

Carolyn looked up smiling, anxious to see the seaman but was disappointed, and concerned, when she realized the children weren't running toward Daniel Gregg; they were running toward Sean Callahan.

"That's not the Captain," she said, almost to herself, and hurried after Jonathan and Candy.

The seamen and Martha looked up.

"Aye, that's not Danny. It's an ill wind that blows no good. Colm, let's go!"

The two men followed quickly to try to catch up with Carolyn and bring the children back. Martha stayed behind, at a loss as to what was going on.

As they approached the man, Jonathan and Candy called out the Captain's name. When they realized they were mistaken, they stopped in front of him.

"Excuse us, sir. We thought you were Captain Gregg," Candy said.

"Well lassie, I'm not himself. My name is Sean Callahan. Who might you be?" he asked, puffing on his cigar and inwardly fuming at another comparison to that interfering seaman.

"I'm Candy Muir and this is my brother, Jonathan."

"How do you do?" he said squatting down in front of her brother.

"Master Muir, you have the eye of hawk and the style of an admiral."

"An admiral?" the boy asked in wonder.

"Yes, an admiral." Turning to the young girl, he added, "Miss Muir, you just say the word and I'll cover you with diamonds, rubies, and peppermint sticks."

"Are you married?" Candy asked, with a big smile on her face.

"No – available. I'm willing if you are," he said, charming her further.

Carolyn reached them in time to see her children being swayed by the man's cheap flattery.

"Candy, Jonathan, come along. We need to be going."

"Hello there," Callahan said to her in a low wolfish voice. As he stood, his eyes roamed over her figure and took a long drag from his cigar as he admired her.

This was the first time she'd seen him up close and heard his Irish brogue. She made a quick comparison of the looks of the two men and an assessment of the one in front of her. He did look enough like Daniel Gregg to be a relative, but he was thinner and not as well built, and he lacked the Captain's military bearing, intensity, and sincerity. His inappropriate attentions toward her were making her very uneasy, and she just wanted take Candy and Jonathan and get away from him.

"I take it these children belong to you?"

"They do."

"Then you must be Mrs. Muir. You know, my dear, I have the most curious feeling," he said looking at her appraisingly. "Have we met before, or are we meeting again?"

"I'm sure we've never met," she told him curtly. She didn't appreciate the way he was ogling her.

"The name's Callahan, Sean Callahan," he introduced himself.

"How do you do?"

"You know, it's as if I've been searching for someone all me life, and there – suddenly – there you are!"

"Yes, well . . ." She dismissed his comment as all the warning signals continued to reverberate through her. She knew instinctively he was trouble. He had managed to turn his beautiful Irish lilt into something that made her skin crawl. "I'm sorry if the children bothered you. From a distance, they thought you were Captain Gregg."

"Tis not the first time, but when ladies see me up close, they realize I am much better looking than that old seadog," he boasted. Stepping very close to her, and lowering his voice, he remarked, "You know, you have lovely eyes. A fellow could get lost in them."

Carolyn moved back to put distance between them. Seamus and Colm were finally catching up and were about ten feet away. Callahan noticed them approaching and tore his eyes away from her, immediately recognizing the seaman as having been members of the Captain's crew.

"Speaking of old sea dogs," his voice changed from oozing false charm to absolute contempt. "Here comes the decrepit pack now."

Carolyn observed the change in his manner and knew what she'd been told about him was true.

The seamen completely ignored him and looked to Carolyn and the children.

"Ma'am, Mrs. Grant sent us to collect you. She says it's time to go."

"Thank you, Seamus," she replied with relief. "Candy, Jonathan, come along."

"Mrs. Muir – until we meet again," Sean Callahan bowed dramatically.

She nodded as she moved the children ahead of her.

"Goodbye," they said, smiling as they were led away.

He watched them leave and leered at the attractive woman as she walked away, his cigar hanging out of his mouth.

When they reached Martha, the older woman found herself in the dark for the second time that day.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Candy, Jonathan, why don't you go back to the blanket, make sure everything is packed, and then fold it up so we can go home? We'll be right behind you." their mother suggested.

"But I want to know what Martha's talking about," her son complained.

"Come on, Jonathan. Mom wants us out of the way so the grownups can talk without us hearing," his sister explained.

Carolyn smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Thank you, sweetie. We'll be along in a few minutes."

Carolyn watched as they walked away, and then turned to her friend.

"Martha, I don't know much, but the man the children mistook for Captain Gregg is a man named Sean Callahan, and I have the distinct impression he is not to be trusted."

"Ma'am, your instincts are spot on. Stay away from him and don't ever be alone with him. He's dangerous, especially when it comes to women," Colm looked directly in her eyes to make sure she understood what he meant.

"Colm, that's the most I've heard you say at one time in ten years," Seamus said as he looked at him in surprise.

"I know it, but that blasted lech is not to be trusted, and I don't want any more innocent women getting hurt. I hate that he's here again."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind, we'd like to see you home."

"Seamus, that's not necessary."

"Are you sure? We'd both feel better if we did," Colm added.

"No, really. We don't live far from here, and we'll be fine. Thank you for everything - helping me retrieve the children _and_ offering to see us home. I appreciate it."

"I wish you'd change your mind. Just remember what I told you," Seamus reminded her. "If you need anything, anything at all, come to us or send the children. You'll find us here."

Carolyn thanked them again as she and Martha left, but she couldn't help being concerned by the strong feelings both men expressed about Callahan.

As the women walked away, Seamus and Colm spoke together quietly.

"Seamus, is that bastard still there?"

"He's right where we left him, and he's watching the Captain's lady and her family too close for my taste. Colm, I don't like this. We need to make sure they get home safely and see to it that Callahan doesn't find out where they live."

"You follow Mrs. Muir, and I'll head off Callahan to make sure he doesn't see where they go."

Seamus nodded his head.

"I'll meet you back here."

XXXXX

The family made it home without incident, but the feeling of being watched worried Carolyn until she saw Seamus following them at a distance. She knew he only had their well-being in mind and was touched the retired seaman was looking out for them.

The children took advantage of Uncle Claymore not being at home and went into the living room to entertain themselves. Their mom went to her room to freshen up and prepare for the Captain's visit. Once she was ready, she joined Martha in the kitchen to chat while she waited.

"Mrs. Muir, after today, I have to believe this small town has just as much drama as the whole of Philadelphia."

"I believe you're right, Martha."

"I know you said you didn't really know much about that Callahan fellow, but you'd obviously seen him before today. When did you meet him?"

"I really didn't meet him until this afternoon, but I _did_ see him at the ball. He was on the dance floor with the Kathleen Worth. You remember – Mrs. Shoemaker's niece?"

Martha nodded.

"When I first saw him, I thought he was the Captain, but looking closely, I saw the obvious differences. I thought they might be family and asked Mrs. Horan if he was related to Captain Gregg. She said no, but she knew who he was and told me he wasn't an honorable man but wouldn't elaborate."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Then a short time later, Mr. Horan was dancing with Mrs. Farley and cut their dance short. He brought her back to sit with us and left. Sarah said they saw Captain Gregg moving toward the man who was with Miss Worth, Sean Callahan, and Mr. Horan went back in case the Captain needed any assistance. When Marguerite heard that, she became extremely agitated. She told us Callahan had been in Schooner Bay some years ago and caused heartache for several families. Then she made the comment, 'He should be locked up . . . he was not be trusted . . . and women aren't safe if he's around.'"

Martha listened to every word with her mouth opened in astonishment.

"Then what happened?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know."

"You don't know!"

"No. After a short time, Mr. Horan came back and told us Miss Worth wasn't feeling well, and the Captain was taking her home."

"So, you never found out anything?"

"No. No one has said a word."

Martha mulled that over, and then remembered something.

"Wait, didn't you dance the last dance with Captain Gregg? How could he have escorted Miss Worth home and still close out the ball with you?"

"We did dance the last dance together, but he never explained why he was still there. He just . . . was."

Martha chuckled.

"According to the story he told on the beach, he put on quite a performance to dance that last dance with you. Apparently, you both did."

Carolyn joined her and laughed softly.

"Yes, we did. You know, Martha, the Captain is such a complex person. I don't think I've ever known anyone like him. One minute he's – and this is just a guess – defending a young woman's honor, and the next he's playacting to steal the last dance with me away from that poor young man. It seems like he can do almost anything." Carolyn finished and her gaze and thoughts drifted off to somewhere else.

Her friend took one look at her and knew Mrs. Muir was daydreaming about her Captain again.

' _When those two get beyond this early stage of their relationship, where they're both afraid to admit their feelings, I'll have my hands full making sure they don't do anything to irreparably damage Mrs. Muir's reputation. If what they feel for each other is anything like Jeremiah and I felt before we married – and after – they're going to look for any and every opportunity to be alone. Maybe it's a good thing the Captain will be leaving on his voyage soon,'_ the older woman mused.

XXXXX

Daniel and James worked all day, and their efforts were impressive. The Horan's front porch was complete except for painting and the roof shingles. The Captain looked at his watch and knew it was time to leave to get ready for his afternoon with Mrs. Muir. James was on the roof, starting to put down the shingles.

"James, are you sure you don't want to wait until Monday when we can finish that together?" he called up to him.

"No, I think I can get it done today. I'll just keep working. You can come over Monday to help me paint.

"All right, mate. I'll see you tomorrow," Daniel said and went to get his horse from the back.

As he went around the side of the house, he heard a yell, then a terrible crash. Daniel ran to the front and found his friend sprawled out on the ground at the foot of the steps – out cold. He had a bloody gash on the side of his head, and wood shingles were scattered all around him. He knelt next to his friend, checked his pulse and breathing, and tried to wake him.

"James, wake up man," he said loudly, patting his face to try to bring him around. "Come on. Wake up, blast it!"

Marguerite was upstairs when she heard James cry out. She looked out the window, but couldn't see anything, so she ran downstairs. When she opened the front door, the Captain's back was to her and he was kneeling over James. She ran out to see what the situation was.

"Daniel, what happened?"

Looking past him, she saw her unconscious husband with blood running down the side of his head.

"James!"

"Marguerite, I don't think it's as bad as it looks, but he may need stitches. Get me a clean towel so I can put pressure on the wound . . . and get a blanket so we can keep him warm."

The young bride kept her head and did as she was told. She was back in an instant with several towels, and a blanket, and gave them to the Captain. He covered James and wiped the blood away, but it was an ugly gash and still bleeding.

"Oh, Daniel, it looks awful."

"It'll be fine. Head wounds always bleed a lot. Now, run over to the Farley's and send the Reverend for Doctor Feeney. He can take Bonhomme."

"But . . ."

"Marguerite, James will be fine. Go on. I'll stay here with him."

She ran as fast as she could to the Farley's, while Daniel continued to try to wake his mate, not feeling as confident as he had let on.

"Damn it, James, wake up! Your bride will never forgive me if I kept you safe at sea, only to let you get hurt at your own house."

Finally, James stirred. He opened his eyes briefly, and then closed them again.

"James? James, can you hear me?"

He mumbled something that sounded like a yes but didn't open his eyes. Daniel continued talking to him, trying to get another response from his friend, but he was out again. Daniel heard someone approaching and looked up to see Reverend Farley running far ahead of Marguerite and Mrs. Farley.

"Has he come to yet?"

"Only for a moment," Daniel replied with concern. "My horse is tied up out back. Take him to get the doctor."

"Right. I'll be back with Doctor Feeney as soon as I can."

As the Reverend galloped off, Marguerite and Sarah Farley arrived.

"Daniel, has he regained consciousness?"

"Only for a moment. The bleeding is lessening, though. I don't want to move him until he wakes up more completely, or the doctor gets here. Get me a wet towel – or better yet a bowl of water and a towel so we can clean up this blood and get a better look at the cut."

Marguerite went quickly into the house to do as he asked.

"Mrs. Farley, can you assist her?" Daniel asked.

"I'm glad to help. Is there anything else you need?"

"See if they have any whiskey. Maybe that'll bring him to."

Sarah turned on her heel and followed Marguerite into the house.

Daniel was really worried; he thought James should have regained consciousness by now. Looking around to see what his friend hit his head on, he noticed blood on the last step. _'Damn! I wish he'd waited for me to help him.'_

The women were back in no time, armed with a pan of water, clean towels, and a bottle of whiskey. Daniel was going to try to wake him with the liquor first but decided James might prefer to be unconscious while the wound was cleaned.

"Marguerite, wet one of those towels and let's clean this mess."

She put the pan down, soaked a towel, and handed it to the Captain. She watched as he carefully cleaned her husband's wound and was struck by how gentle he was with him.

Daniel worked on the cut and was encouraged to see the bleeding had slowed considerably. He was also impressed with how both women, especially his friend's bride, were keeping their heads. These two were made of sterner stuff than most.

Marguerite took another clean towel and wet it for Daniel. He finished wiping off the blood and asked for the whiskey bottle.

"I'm going to pour this on the wound to clean it, so be prepared. He may not like it."

He removed the cap and poured a small, but continuous, stream of whiskey over the wound. James unconsciously tried to move his head away from the pain it was causing, but Daniel continued until he was satisfied the cut was as clean as he could get it.

"Marguerite, take a clean dry towel and hold it to the wound. I'm going to pour some whiskey down his throat to get his attention, so hold tight. He's really not going to like this."

The young woman went around and knelt at her husband's head. She looked down at him and tears came to her eyes. She tried to blink them away as she placed the towel on the wound.

The Captain looked at her and noticed her distress.

"Marguerite, would you rather not do this?"

"No, Daniel. I can do it," she said bravely.

The seaman opened James' mouth and held the bottle over it.

"Hold on, here we go," he said as he poured a little bit into the unconscious man's mouth.

Daniel's assessment was correct. James began to cough, moving his head back and forth to keep the liquor from going down his throat.

"All right! All right! Stop!" the injured man mumbled as he opened his eyes.

Marguerite, Daniel and Mrs. Farley all let out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my friend," Daniel said looking at him in relief.

James looked at the Captain, but it was Marguerite he eyes searched for and stayed with when he found her.

"What happened?"

"Darling, you fell off the roof. I heard you cry out and, the next thing I knew, you were lying unconscious on the ground with your head bleeding," Marguerite explained, as she moved to his side and caressed his cheek.

"I don't remember anything."

"What's the last thing you do remember?" the Captain asked.

"I remember being up there with the shingles, and you saying goodbye . . . then nothing."

Daniel nodded.

"James, I need to check a few things before we try to take you inside. Can you move your left arm?"

His friend's arm came out from under the blanket, and he grabbed Daniel by his shirt and pulled him close.

"Don't you ever pour whiskey down my throat like that again, mate, unless, of course, I ask you to."

They all laughed.

"How about your right arm?"

James moved his arm until he found Marguerite's hand and held it in his own. The smile and relief on her face was obvious.

"Good. Now, your right leg."

He did so.

"And your left."

James did as he was commanded.

"Excellent," his captain observed. "Do you think you can sit up?"

"I can try."

Marguerite and Daniel took him by the arms to help him. He was able to sit but felt dizzy and nauseous and quickly laid back down.

"I'm gonna be sick," James said in a slight panic.

"Marguerite, move out to the way," Daniel said as he rolled him onto his side.

They both reacted just in time. James was immediately sick. There wasn't much they could do for him, but Daniel held his head until he finished.

"Feel better?"

"At the moment, yes."

Marguerite returned to his side, avoiding the mess, and held his hand.

"I think we'll leave you where you are until Reverend Farley gets back with the doctor. The three of us should be able to take you inside more gently than if I were to throw you over my shoulder and do it myself."

"I'd appreciate that, sir."

Mrs. Farley took one of the wet towels and put it over the vomit. The only thing worse than smelling it was seeing it. She hoped covering it would help with both.

"Captain, are you finished with the water and towels?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Farley. I think we've done all we can until the doctor arrives."

She rinsed out the bloody towels in the pan and poured the water out, away from the injured man. She gathered the rest of the towels, and seeing the whiskey bottle, picked it up and gave the Captain a questioning look.

"Mrs. Farley, I think you can leave that here for now," he smiled.

She nodded as she handed it to him.

"Thank you."

Sarah went into the house, and Daniel looked at James, who was being well cared for by Marguerite. Taking the whiskey bottle, the Captain walked toward the street to give his friends some privacy. Standing by the road, he saw Reverend Farley riding toward him, with the doctor closely behind in his carriage. Relieved, he opened the bottle and took a long stiff drink.

Reverend Farley reached Daniel and dismounted. He looked over to the injured man and saw him reaching for his wife.

"It looks like things are better?"

"Yes, Reverend – much better."

Doctor Feeney pulled up next to them and hopped down from his carriage.

"Captain Gregg."

"Doctor Feeney."

"What can you tell me before I check on the patient?" the doctor asked.

Daniel gave both men a rundown on the accident, and what had been done to clean the wound, wake the patient, and test his ability to move his limbs.

"Good work. How did you know not to move him right away?"

"Unfortunately, I've seen too many seamen fall from great heights. A crew's welfare ultimately falls to the captain of the ship, so I have plenty of experience.

"Thank goodness you were here. Let's go see Mr. Horan, and then we'll get him inside where he'll be more comfortable.

XXXXX

At Claymore's, Carolyn looked at the clock and expected the Captain to arrive at any time. She was anxious to spend time with him. Meeting Sean Callahan in the park had made her very uncomfortable and she wanted to talk with him about it.

XXXXX

Doctor Feeney made a quick assessment of the patient, and determined James had a concussion.

"Let's get you inside, and in your own bed, so I can do a more thorough examination. Do you think you can sit up?"

"If you don't mind, doctor, I'd rather not. My head is killing me, and the last time I tried to sit up wasn't very successful," he said looking at the towel next to him.

"Right. Gentlemen, let's use the blanket to carry him."

Daniel took it off James and laid it next to him and, with the help of the other men, lifted him onto it. Once James was settled, the Captain grabbed the blanket by his friend's head, and the Reverend and Doctor Feeney took the right and left side of his legs. With Marguerite leading the way, the three men took him through the front door and up the stairs to the bedroom. Fortunately, there were no sharp corners to maneuver, and James arrived safely in his bed.

The doctor shooed everyone out and shut the door. Daniel, Reverend Farley, and Marguerite went downstairs to join Mrs. Farley in the front room. When they were seated, Reverend Farley offered a prayer for James' fast and complete recovery. Everyone bowed their heads, and when he finished, joined in with 'Amen.'

Daniel sat back in his chair and stretched out his long legs. He was sitting there, finally letting go of the tension he'd felt for the last hour and a half, when he heard the wall clock chime three times.

"Blast!" he said sitting up suddenly. He had forgotten where he was, and who he was with. Looking around he apologized. "I do beg your pardon, ladies, Reverend. I was supposed to be somewhere at three o'clock, and completely forgot."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Reverend Farley asked.

"There is, if you don't mind. Will you join me outside?"

Reverend Farley agreed, and they went out to the porch.

Daniel told him where he was supposed to be, explaining he didn't want to leave until the doctor finished examining James."

"I can go over to Mr. Ebenezer's and tell Mrs. Muir why you're unable to call on her today. Do you mind if I take your horse?"

"Not at all. Thank you. I appreciate this more than you know."

"I'm happy to help. If you would let Mrs. Farley know I've gone, I'll leave right now."

"I will. Thank you again."

XXXXX

As she waited, Carolyn was experiencing déjà vu. It was past three o'clock and there was no sign of the Captain. Martha was preparing dinner and watched as the young woman paced back and forth, down the hall and back to the kitchen.

"I'm sure he's fine, Mrs. Muir. Something must have delayed him."

"I know, Martha. It's just so unlike him to be late – again."

"He'll be here or, at the very least, send word to let you know he'll be late."

"I hope so. As precise and prompt as he is, I can't help worrying something is wrong."

As the words were out of her mouth, there was a knock on the door. Relief overtook her, and she rushed to welcome the Captain. She opened the door with a beaming smile, which dimmed as soon as she saw Reverend Farley standing in front of her.

"Mrs. Muir, Captain Gregg is fine," he said quickly when he saw the look on her face. "There was an accident at the Horan's. Mr. Horan has had a fall and was knocked out."

"Is he all right?"

"He seems to be, but he was unconscious for quite a while. The doctor arrived about a half hour ago, and we were able to get Mr. Horan inside. He's resting in his own bed now."

"That's a relief." Realizing the pastor was still standing outside, Carolyn's manners kicked in. "Reverend, I don't know where my mind is. Please come in."

She showed him to the living room, and they sat across from one another.

"Does Mr. Horan have any other injuries?"

"He has a gash on his head, and a concussion, but we don't think there were any other injuries – no broken bones or anything like that. The Captain didn't feel he should leave his friend until the doctor finished his examination."

"I understand. How is Mrs. Horan?"

"She seems to be a very strong woman and is holding up."

"Mrs. Muir? Is anything wrong?" Martha asked coming to the door. "Hello Reverend."

"Martha, there's been an accident at the Horan's. Mr. Horan was knocked unconscious," Carolyn told her. "Reverend, is there anything they need? Perhaps we could bring over an evening meal."

Before he could answer, Martha spoke up.

"They'll need to eat. We can take care of that."

"I'm sure that would be appreciated, ladies."

"Reverend, the Captain is all right, isn't he?"

"Yes, Mrs. Muir. He's fine – just concerned for Mr. Horan. It's very lucky he hadn't left yet when the accident happened."

"Thank you for letting us know. Please tell Mrs. Horan we'll be over with dinner as soon as we get it together."

"I will. Thank you, both."

Carolyn showed him to the door, and she and Martha went about finishing the meal for the Horans.

XXXXX

Reverend Farley returned just as Doctor Feeney came downstairs.

"Mrs. Horan, your husband is a very lucky man. Other than the head wound and concussion, he should be fine. He'll have a bad headache for a while, and will be sore all over for a few days, but this could have been much worse. The stitches will have to stay in for a few weeks. Understand, he's going to be very tired and will need to rest, but if he falls asleep, I want you to wake him every two hours to make sure he's all right. If you have trouble waking him, send for me right away. I'm afraid it's going to be a long night for you."

"I'll be fine, Doctor Feeney. I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

"Mrs. Horan, you should be thanking Captain Gregg. He did all the right things before I arrived."

"I know, we're blessed he was here when the accident happened."

"I'll be off for now, but I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon to check on the patient. Good evening everyone. Captain, if you ever consider changing careers, let me know."

The seaman chuckled, as the others said goodbye, and walked the doctor to his carriage.

"Doctor, are you sure about his condition?"

"Captain, there are no guarantees in medicine, but I believe Mr. Horan will make a complete recovery. I meant what I said; he was very lucky you were here when he fell."

"Thank you. I'm glad I was here too. Goodnight, and thank you for everything."

Daniel walked back to the house and joined the Reverend and Mrs. Farley in the front room. Marguerite had gone upstairs to check on James.

"I'd like to thank both of you for your help today. It made things easier for all of us."

"We're glad you thought to ask for our assistance," Reverend Farley told him. "Until Mr. Horan is back on his feet, we want to help in any way we can."

"Captain, what are your thoughts about tonight?" Sarah asked.

"I thought I'd spend the night on the sofa - in case Marguerite needs me to go for the doctor."

"Do you think that's wise? You know how some people in this town can be."

"What do you have in mind, Mrs. Farley?"

"Lucius and I were talking while you were outside. We think it makes more sense for me to spend the night here with the Horans. If something happens, I can run home to send Lucius for Doctor Feeney, and then come right back here to wait with Marguerite. There's nothing in that arrangement that could start tongues wagging."

"You may be right. Are you sure you're up for this? As Doctor Feeney explained, it's going to be a long night."

"I can handle it. It's the only option that makes sense."

"Captain, do you mind staying with the Horans while Sarah and I go home to pack a few things for her and have a bite to eat? We can be back here before it gets dark," Reverend Farley asked.

"I'll be glad to."

"Will you tell Mrs. Horan the plan? We don't want to bother her while she's with her husband," the Reverend asked, as they stood to leave.

"Of course. Thank you again for your help."

"There's no need, Captain," he assured him. "I'll bring Sarah over later. If you should need anything in the meantime, you know where we are."

XXXXX

The Horan's supper was ready and packed in two baskets. Carolyn was writing a note for Claymore to let him know what happened, where they were, and that his dinner was in the warmer. When they told Candy and Jonathan what happened to Mr. Horan, they wanted to do something for him and quickly made him a card.

Martha had already started preparing the family's evening meal of fried chicken, jacket potatoes, green beans, cornbread, and cherry pie. She and Carolyn decided to make up a plate for Claymore and take the rest to the Horans. What the young couple didn't eat this evening, they could have tomorrow. When the Muirs returned from delivering the meal, they would have sandwiches and pie for dinner. Martha always made her cherry pies two at a time.

Gathering what they needed, Carolyn called the children, and they set off on the short walk to the Horan's house.

XXXXX

Marguerite left James long enough to go downstairs to get a pitcher of water and glasses to keep in the bedroom. Daniel was sitting in the front room with his legs stretched out and his eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb him, she did her best to be quiet, but he wasn't asleep and opened his eyes before she was able to walk past.

"How is he?"

"He's feeling foolish for falling, and when he's not angry at himself, he's apologizing to me for being a bother. He dozed off just before I came downstairs."

"That sounds like him." Daniel said as he stood. "By the way, Mrs. Farley is going to spend the night with you. She and the Reverend went home to eat dinner and pick up a few things for her. They'll be back before it gets dark."

"Daniel, I don't need Sarah to spend the night."

"It's either Mrs. Farley, or me. Take your pick," he smiled at her.

"Really, we don't need help. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of James."

"Marguerite, no one is questioning that, but you do need someone else here – at least overnight. More than likely, you won't need help, but on the off chance you're unable to wake James, how would you get word to Doctor Feeney?"

"Oh . . . I see your point."

"Thank you. Also, the Muirs are bringing dinner. I imagine they'll be here before too long."

"You all are just too much," his friend's wife smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Come now, we're not doing anything you and James wouldn't do for any of us."

"I know, it just means so much to us both," she said, finally letting the strong facade she'd put up all afternoon crumble.

The Captain put his arms around Marguerite and let her cry. After a few minutes, she stepped away as she tried to get ahold of her emotions.

"My dear, James is going to be fine," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I don't know what came over me."

"You don't have to apologize. You've been through a harrowing experience today and handled it better than most men I know. I'd be concerned if you didn't let it out some way."

She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and smiled at him.

"You really are something special, Daniel Gregg. Thank you for everything. I don't know what we'd have done without you."

A rap on the front door caused Daniel to hesitate before replying.

"My dear, know I am here for you both, whenever you need me," he said and kissed her forehead. As he went to answer the door, Marguerite hurried upstairs to pull herself together.

Mrs. Muir, Martha, and the children were on the porch, their arms loaded down with dinner for the Horans.

"Hello Captain. How is Mr. Horan?" Carolyn asked quietly, as Daniel let them.

"He's going to be fine. He fell off the porch roof while he was putting down shingles. We don't know how it happened, and he doesn't remember. When he landed, he hit his head, which required stitches to close the wound. As you would expect, he has a concussion and a terrible headache, but aside from that, he should be all right."

"We're so glad to hear that. Martha fixed dinner for them. The last thing Marguerite needs to worry about is preparing meals right now."

Daniel smiled at both women and looked at the children.

"You two are unusually quiet."

"Mom and Martha asked us to be on our very best 'quiet' behavior so we don't disturb Mr. Horan," Candy explained softly, taking her mother's lead.

"You're both doing a fine job."

"Captain, where would you like me to put the food?"

"Martha, the galley is through here," Daniel said taking the basket Carolyn had been carrying and leading the way. Putting it on the table, he asked, "Is here anything I can help you with?"

"No. I'll take care of everything."

Marguerite came down the stairs as the Captain returned to the front room.

"Carolyn, thank you so much for thinking of us. We appreciate the kindness," she said, hugging her.

"The Captain filled us in on Mr. Horan's condition, we're so glad to hear he's going to be all right. Now, how are you holding up?" she asked, looking directly at her.

"I'm fine – for the most part," Marguerite replied.

Carolyn could tell by her eyes that the poor women was emotionally exhausted and holding on by a thread.

Candy and Jonathan came over and waited to be acknowledged.

"Hello children," Marguerite smiled at them.

"Mrs. Horan, we're sorry Mr. Horan was hurt," Candy said.

"Yeah, we're glad he's gonna be okay," Jonathan added.

"We made a card for him," they said, handing it to her.

"Thank you. This is very thoughtful of you. I know Mr. Horan will appreciate it very much," Marguerite said as tears came to her eyes.

"Candy, Jonathan, why don't we go outside?" the Captain suggested, seeing Marguerite's distress.

"Okay."

Daniel led the children out, so the women could have time to themselves.

Marguerite blinked away the tears and smiled at Carolyn.

Martha came into the room and could see that the young woman's emotions were raw.

"Mrs. Horan, can you come in here for a moment?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Grant."

She followed her into the kitchen, and the older woman worked her magic by keeping her busy explaining what was left to do with dinner.

Carolyn smiled at how deftly Martha gave Marguerite something else to think about. Remembering how small the kitchen was and, knowing her friend was in capable hands, she went outside to see what the Captain and children were up to.

XXXXX

Daniel put Candy and Jonathan to work picking up scrap wood from around the work sight. He poured water on the last step to wash away his friend's blood, and the rest where James had been sick. He was just finishing when Carolyn came outside. He left the bucket next to the step and joined her on the porch.

"Mrs. Muir, thank you for bringing dinner. I don't think Marguerite would have given any thought to eating if you hadn't."

"We want to help any way we can."

"I know you do. It means a lot to Marguerite and James – and to me," he said breaking eye contact.

"How are _you_? This couldn't have been easy for you."

"I'm fine. I'm just glad I was here. I was leaving to clean up, before calling on you, when he fell. I'm sorry I stood you up."

Carolyn smiled.

"I forgive you this time, but don't make a habit of it."

"It would take something like this to keep me from spending time with you. Well, this and oversleeping," he returned her smile.

"I'd forgotten about that. Maybe this is becoming a habit," she teased.

He gave her an odd look.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure what tomorrow will bring for James. We should probably reschedule dinner at the house."

"I understand." Carolyn wasn't surprised by his concern for his friend.

"Mrs. Muir, I want to be available if I'm needed."

"Mr. Horan _should_ be your main concern right now."

"I'll make it up to you, once things settle down."

"You know I'll hold you to that."

"You won't have to," he said seriously.

Candy and Jonathan finished picking up the scrap wood and were just joining their mother and the Captain, when the Farleys returned. Everyone exchanged greetings. When Jonathan noticed Mrs. Farley's bag, he asked what it was for.

"Jonathan, that's none of your business," his mother reminded him.

"Carolyn, he's fine," she told her friend. "I'm going to spend the night with the Horans in case someone is needed to get Doctor Feeney in the middle of the night."

"Oh, okay," Jonathan said, satisfied with the explanation.

"Captain, has anything changed since we left?"

"No, Reverend. Marguerite spent most of her time upstairs until James fell asleep. The Muirs arrived a short time ago, and Martha's inside with her now."

"I'll just take this in then," Sarah said, as she started up the steps.

"Sarah, if you don't mind, I'll come with you," Carolyn called after her.

"Not at all."

The two women went into the house and left the men outside with Candy and Jonathan.

"Children, would you mind taking this bucket back to the well in the backyard? You can't miss it."

"Sure! Come on Jonathan," Candy said taking the lead.

"Reverend, I'd like you to keep Bonhomme tonight. If you should need to go for Doctor Feeney, you'll be able to travel much faster."

"Thank you. I will, but I'm prayerfully hopeful that won't be necessary." Looking at the concern on the seaman's face, the Reverend added, "Captain, Mr. Horan will be fine."

"I'm sure you're right, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"No, it doesn't. Are you sure you won't need your horse to get home?"

"No, I've walked home many times. I'll have no trouble making my way in the dark."

XXXXX

Martha achieved what she'd set out to do. Mrs. Horan seemed more relaxed and at ease, when Carolyn and Sarah came into the house.

"Sarah, thank you for giving up your time for us. Let me show you to your room. That will give me a chance to look in on James. Ladies, if you'll excuse us."

As they went upstairs, Carolyn looked over at her friend.

"Thank you, Martha. You are a wonder."

"It was nothing Mrs. Muir. She just needed to focus on something else for a little while. She'll be fine."

"Thanks to you."

"No. She'd have been able to do it on her own. I just provided the distraction to do it more quickly."

"When they come down, we should be going. I don't want to be a nuisance, and I'm sure the Horans would appreciate some normalcy after the day they've had."

"You're right. Are the children behaving?"

"Yes. The Captain put them to work picking up wood scraps. It made them feel useful and let them burn off energy at the same time."

"Thank goodness. I wish I had the energy they do," Martha chuckled.

"I know exactly what you mean," Carolyn agreed.

The back door opened, and the children came in with the Captain and Reverend Farley. Daniel didn't want to track in any of the dirt they may have picked up working in the yard and asked the children to stay in the galley.

They were all talking quietly when Marguerite and Sarah came downstairs. Seeing his wife, Reverend Farley made the move to leave.

"Sarah, I'll be going home now. I've got to finish my sermon for tomorrow, and work on my notes for the conference next week. Mrs. Horan, if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thank you, Reverend, and thank you for everything you did for us today," Marguerite said.

"Lucius, I'll walk out with you," Sarah said, making her way through the crowded room to go out the back way.

"Daniel, would you mind going up to see James? He's asked to see you before you leave," Marguerite asked.

"Of course not."

"Marguerite, we should be going too," Carolyn added.

"Mrs. Muir, would you mind waiting until I come back down? I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you and your family home."

"Thank you, Captain. We'd be happy to wait," Martha said answering for Carolyn.

He smiled at both women, and made his way through the front room to go upstairs.

XXXXX

James was lying in bed with his eyes closed when Daniel knocked softly as he entered. Hearing someone come into the room, the patient opened his eyes.

"You're looking a bit better. How do you feel?" the Captain asked.

"Except for this throbbing headache, I think I'm okay," he replied. "Sir, thank you for what you did for us today. I don't know what Marguerite would have done without you."

"James, your wife is an amazing woman. This afternoon, she proved herself to be strong and level-headed in a crisis. You would have been proud of the way she kept her composure. You're a lucky man."

"I've known that since I first met her. I'm thankful for her every day."

"Maybe you're smarter than I thought," Daniel teased, before turning serious. "Now, you know the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are going to be hard on you both. Marguerite is going to be checking on you every two hours, and that includes waking you when you're asleep. You'd better treat her right and not get annoyed. She'll be doing it for you own good – so behave."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm getting ready to leave. Is there anything I can get you before I do?"

"No, sir. Marguerite is taking good care of me, and I understand Mrs. Muir and Mrs. Grant brought dinner. Please thank them both, and the children too. The card was very thoughtful."

"I will. I'll stop by in the morning to look in on you before services. If there's anything you need, or need me to do, you can let me know then."

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, James."

XXXXX

The women were talking together on the couch when Daniel came downstairs. The children were at the kitchen table entertaining themselves playing a game of Old Maid with a deck of cards Marguerite had given them.

"Marguerite, is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" he asked.

"No, Daniel. I think we have everything we need at the moment, but thank you."

"If you think of anything, you can let me know tomorrow. I'll stop by on the way to services."

"I will."

"Mrs. Muir are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll just get Candy and Jonathan."

"Carolyn, you don't need to do that. Let them finish their game. It shouldn't take long, and they've been so good," Marguerite told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That will give me time to thank you and Martha for dinner. We appreciate you bringing it over."

"You're welcome. If there's anything you need, and if the Captain doesn't mind, you could tell him in the morning, and he can let us know at church," Carolyn offered.

"And don't forget, we'll provide Monday's supper too," Martha added.

"Ladies, please feel free to use me in any capacity necessary," Daniel offered.

"Thank you," Marguerite said. "Thank you all. You've been so kind."

The sound of the card game coming to an end reached the living room. Candy was celebrating by teasing Jonathan for ending up the 'Old Maid.'

"I think that's our cue," their mother said.

"Carolyn, I hope you and the family enjoy your day at Gull Cottage tomorrow. It should be a beautiful day," Marguerite told her.

"Thank you, but we're going to reschedule."

"But why?"

Carolyn and Daniel looked at one another, but neither answered.

Marguerite put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at the Captain.

"Daniel Gregg, you are not canceling your plans because of us, are you?"

"I want to be available if you should need me."

"Don't be ridiculous. James is going to be fine," she argued.

"And if something does come up, I'll be here to go for help," Sarah added. "I'll be available all week if they need me, at least until Thursday when we leave for the conference."

"Then it's settled," Marguerite smiled. "Daniel can stop by tomorrow morning to confirm all is well, go on to services, and then spend the day with the Muirs at Gull Cottage."

Daniel looked at Marguerite in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daniel. I'm sure. We'll be fine."

XXXXX

The walk home was uneventful and, after the day he'd had, the Captain was grateful. Martha was walking with Candy and Jonathan who talked quietly together. They sensed the time was not right to bombard the Captain with questions about anything.

Carolyn and Daniel shared their own quiet conversation. Realizing he was still in the clothes he'd been in all day, he redirected the conversation.

"Mrs. Muir, please forgive my appearance. I'm not dressed properly to escort you and your family."

"Captain, don't be silly. We don't care what you look like. We're just happy Mr. Horan wasn't more seriously injured, and you are here with us now."

"Madam, I am never silly."

"Would you prefer ridiculous?" she asked. "The last thing you should be concerning yourself with is your appearance. I really don't care how bedraggled you look. You honor us by escorting us home after the afternoon you've had, and we are happy to be in your company."

"Thank you, but can we keep words like silly and ridiculous to a minimum?"

"That, sir, is totally up to you," she smiled at him.

Before they knew it, they were walking up to Claymore's house.

"Captain, would you care to join us for a bite to eat? It's only sandwiches and pie, but it's something," Martha asked him.

"No, thank you, Martha. I'm not really hungry, and I'd like to get home before it gets too dark."

"That's probably a good idea. Children, let's get you washed up for dinner. Captain, we'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Martha. Goodnight, children."

Candy and Jonathan returned his good wishes and followed Martha into the house.

"Mrs. Muir, thank you for everything today."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. Your mere presence has a calming effect, and I am grateful."

"If I helped you today, I'm glad."

"Today and every day, dear lady," he said softly.

"Captain Gregg!"

Daniel and Carolyn turned to see Claymore coming up the walk.

"Good evening, Claymore," he replied.

"Is this how you dress to call on my niece? What are you thinking man?"

"Uncle, it's a long story. Why don't you go in and read the note we left for you. Martha and I will fill in anything else you need to know," Carolyn said opening the door for him.

"Oh, all right, but it better be good."

"I really should be going," Daniel said quietly as the front door closed behind Claymore. "Mrs. Muir. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to spending tomorrow with you and your family . . . well . . . most of your family," he said giving her a crooked smile as he took her hand.

The smile she gave him erased most of the exhaustion he was feeling, and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Goodnight, dear lady. Until tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Captain," she replied before going into the house. When she closed the door, she rested against it, closed her eyes, and sighed.

XXXXX

After the family finished supper, and the children had gone to bed, the adults retired to the living room. It had been quite an eventful day, and even though Carolyn had considered going to bed early, she wanted to talk with her uncle first. With Mr. Horan's accident, she had pushed the incident in the park with Sean Callahan to the back of her mind, but now that they were home, her concern was front and center again. She was curious to know if Claymore knew the man, and if he did, what he thought of him. She considered asking him outright but decided to ease her way into the topic with casual conversation first.

When they were busy with their tasks – Claymore smoking his pipe, Martha knitting, and Carolyn taking up her sewing – she asked him about what he'd accomplished in the office today. He droned on and on about business for a while before she was able to change the subject to their plans for tomorrow. Since the Captain had made arrangements to get a carriage to take them up to Gull Cottage, her uncle agreed to join them for services. Those plans confirmed, she saw her opening.

"Uncle we met several people in town today."

"Oh, who did you meet?"

"This morning, I met a 'Mrs. Shoemaker' in the general store."

"Ah, yes. Her husband is an important client of mine. _HE_ is very professional and fair – she is something else altogether. I've had to deal with her on several occasions. I hate to see her walk in the office on an errand, purportedly for him. It usually means she's the one who wants something, and she has an uncanny knack for saying one thing, when you know she means just the opposite. She won't hesitate to make threats to get her way."

"I only spoke to her for a moment, but that was the impression I got too," Carolyn replied. "The children and I also met a man who looked like he could be a relative of Captain Gregg's. Uncle, do you know someone named Sean Callahan?"

Claymore looked up, and the expression on his face was one of bewilderment and fear.

"Oh? Where did you meet him?" he said looking away from her.

"In the park this afternoon. Candy and Jonathan saw him from a distance, thought he was the Captain, and ran over to greet him. I went to retrieve them."

When he didn't comment, she looked at him intently.

"Do you know him, Uncle?"

"What?" he asked distractedly. "Oh, I, ah, I did some business with him a long time ago, but nothing recent. I haven't seen him in years."

Exasperated that he wasn't more forthcoming, Carolyn finally just asked.

"Uncle, did you have an opinion of the man?"

"I only knew him through our business transaction. Anything else I might have heard was gossip."

"What did you hear?"

"Carolyn, it was gossip, and even if it weren't, it's not something that can be discussed in mixed company."

"Uncle, is the man dangerous? Is he a threat to any of us?!" she raised her voice.

"I-I-I-I'm not sure. Maybe."

"MAYBE?!" Carolyn and Martha replied together.

"Well, I, ah, I don't know – for sure, but probably."

"Probably?!" Carolyn responded, shaking her head. "Do you have any suggestions as to what we should do?"

"Ah . . . no."

Both women looked like they would explode any minute and, seeing the anger on their faces, Claymore tried again.

"B-but, I-I-I-I'll think about it."

"Well, thank you for that," Carolyn remarked, as she stood up. "It's been a long day. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Uncle."

"I'll turn in too," Martha said, rising from the couch. "Goodnight, Claymore."

"Goodnight," the rattled man answered.

The women left the room and walked down the hall together, stopping at Martha's door.

"He was a big help," Martha said in disgust. "Not that I'm surprised."

"I'm sorry, Martha. He really is no help at all."

"Mrs. Muir, based on everyone's reaction to that man, do you think we should take precautions?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what," she said, then paused as she considered if she should share what she was thinking. She wasn't sure what her friend would think of her idea but plunged in anyway.

"Martha, I'd like to ask the Captain what he thinks. I trust him to give us sound advice. I'd planned on bringing it up with him this afternoon, but it didn't seem appropriate after Mr. Horan's accident. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. We obviously aren't going to get any help from Claymore. If anyone knows what should be done, it would be the Captain."


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note

I'd like to thank everyone for their encouragement. It means more than you know. I continue to work on Daniel and Carolyn's story and still hope to finish it in the time frame I set for myself. Right now, it looks like the last part will be posted around the first of December. A special "thank you" goes to Mary for proofreading the story, keeping me in the 19th century, and encouraging me with her feedback. I appreciate you having my back. Any and all errors are mine – I can be stubborn at times.

As always, thank you for your interest. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Part 6

"A Very Good Day"

Like every other day, Martha was the first one up Sunday morning. After the breakfast dishes had been washed and put away, there was nothing she needed to see to. She felt like she was having a day off, with no dinner to prepare but, on the chance a meal _was_ needed when they returned, she'd prepared a light supper for the family. While waiting for the others, she contented herself with her knitting until it was time for church.

Because they were leaving for Gull Cottage directly from church, Carolyn insisted the children take a set of play clothes, and the book they were reading, in case quiet time was needed. She gave them an old carpet bag to put everything in and made sure they hadn't forgotten anything. She didn't know what adventures they would be getting into and wanted to be prepared. With that in mind, she took along an older pair of walking shoes for herself, in case they went down to the beach.

When they arrived for the service, they were met at the door by Reverend Farley, who was slightly frazzled, and relieved to see Martha.

"Good morning everyone. Mrs. Grant, as I recall, you play the piano. By chance can you play an organ?"

Martha smiled at the pastor.

"Good Morning, Reverend. Yes, I can."

"Would you mind filling in for Mrs. Farley this morning? With all the excitement yesterday, it completely slipped my mind."

"It's been a while since I played. I might be a little rusty."

"That won't matter, but if you'd rather, you could play the piano instead. It's on the altar behind the organ."

"Why don't I warm up with something familiar as people are coming in? We'll see if I've still got it. If I don't, I'll play the piano for the service."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you. Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I can handle it. Is the music up there?"

"Yes, it's on the organ."

"I'll get right to it then." Wasting no time, she handed her purse to Mrs. Muir and went to the altar.

The rest of the family took their seats on the right side. Carolyn entered the pew first, followed by the children, then Claymore on the aisle. As expected, Jonathan was already fidgeting, looking around to see if he saw anyone he knew. It was surprising how many children he and Candy had met and played with in the last week. They both politely acknowledged those they recognized before the service started. After the first week, it was determined that a subtle hand raise, versus waving energetically, was acceptable to their mother, as long as the service hadn't started.

XXXXX

The Captain stopped by the Horan's on his way into town to check on his first mate. Sarah Farley answered the door and let him in. Apparently, the patient was fine, but his caregiver was exhausted. Sarah explained she had been trying to convince Mrs. Horan to get some rest, but she refused to lie down until she gave Daniel an update.

Marguerite came downstairs and joined them in the front room. She reported that James had slept reasonably well, for someone who had been awakened every two hours, and he'd just fallen back to sleep. The wound looked like it was already starting to heal but, as the doctor warned, it appeared the headache would be around for a while.

Assured his friend was doing well, Daniel strongly suggested she get some rest. She agreed and teasingly pushed him out the door to send him on his way.

"Oh, and Captain . . ."

He looked back at her.

"Enjoy your day with Mrs. Muir."

XXXXX

After picking up Bonhomme at the Farleys and taking him to the stable to get the carriage, Daniel arrived at church just after the Muirs had taken their seats. When he entered the sanctuary, he saw the Worths, including Miss Worth, and greeted them. Mr. Worth shook his hand and Kathleen smiled at him, but Mrs. Worth ignored him completely. The family was joined in their pew by Mrs. Worth's sister and her family, the Shoemakers. Daniel didn't know them well, but found Mrs. Shoemaker most annoying, whenever their paths crossed. He recognized long ago, she was a woman to avoid, and after Mrs. Muir's encounter with her yesterday, he had no use for her at all.

He was surprised to see Martha on the altar playing a beautiful rendition of "Holy, Holy, Holy! Lord God Almighty!" He had no idea she was so musical.

He spotted the Muirs up ahead, but to keep tongues from wagging too much, he opted for a pew away from them. He sat on the opposite side, several rows back, as he had previously. He was already hearing remarks from men he knew about the time he was spending with Mrs. Muir and didn't want to add fuel to the fire. That would come soon enough, when the family was seen leaving with him.

He had a good vantage point of 'his lady,' as he had begun to think of her – at least to himself. His annoyance level rose, though, when he saw Claymore at the end of their pew. He was reminded he would be saddled with the aggravating man all afternoon. As the only representative of Mrs. Muir's family, here in Schooner Bay, Daniel had to tread softly with him. He had to treat him as he would treat her parents, and that wasn't an easy task. The man annoyed him beyond words.

Thoughts of Claymore were pushed aside, though, when Candy and Jonathan turned slightly and gave him a reserved wave. He returned their greeting with a nod and a smile. He truly liked both children. they were entertaining to spend time with and certainly kept him on his toes. As much as he enjoyed their company, though, he did hope he and Mrs. Muir would find time to be alone today, at least for a little while.

XXXXX

The service ended with another thoughtful lesson from Reverend Farley and the beautiful music coming from the organ. While Carolyn hadn't had the chance to meet many in the congregation yet, she believed she had found her spiritual home. It had been a long time since she felt so at peace in, and gotten so much from, a Sunday service. Their minister in Philadelphia was an elderly man, very much stuck in the traditions of the past. She supposed it helped that Reverend Farley and Sarah were close to her own age, but she did enjoy his style of preaching and message.

As the congregation was leaving, Carolyn, Claymore and the children stayed in their pew. It didn't seem to matter where you went to church, most people were in a rush to leave, and the Captain had a time going against the flow to join the Muirs. When Martha returned, after finishing the closing hymn, her family and the Captain congratulated her on how beautifully she played. She was just relieved to have survived without any clunkers.

When they met Reverend Farley at the door, he thanked Martha profusely. He took it a step further by asking if he could call on her on occasion, if there the need arose. She was flattered and told him she would be happy to help occasionally. He thanked her again and, after Daniel updated him on James' condition, the group left.

XXXXX

While the weather was cooler than the previous week, it looked like the day would allow for outdoor activities, and the children were eager to get started. Daniel brought the carriage around, and Claymore assisted the ladies. After conferring with Mrs. Muir, their host invited her son to join him in the driver's seat. Jonathan was beside himself, and the Captain let him get up on his own. Never one to pass on a chance to climb, the boy wasted no time claiming his seat.

Most of the congregation had left the area to find their way home and enjoy this day of rest, but a few families, the Worths and Shoemakers included, were slow to leave, or were walking home. They watched with interest as the Muir family left with Captain Gregg. Both Daniel and Carolyn were very aware of the attention they were receiving and had no doubt it would-be-all-over town in short order. They were glad, for propriety's sake, Martha, Claymore, and the children were with them.


	31. Chapter 31

The trip to Gull Cottage was uneventful, but Carolyn didn't think she'd ever tire of the view of the bay along the way. After turning the final corner, bringing them to the front of the house, Daniel stopped the carriage and helped everyone out. Carolyn stood at the gate with her family and admired Gull Cottage once more.

"Captain, this really is a lovely house," she said as he opened the gate for her. "Thank you for having us here again."

"It is entirely my pleasure, Mrs. Muir."

When they reached the porch, the door was opened by Daniel's cook and housekeeper, Mrs. Westfield, who greeted them with enthusiasm.

"Hello! Come in! Come in – all of you. Welcome!" She said as she herded them through the front door.

Daniel was amused by her reaction. The woman had been with him since he'd built the house, and he hadn't brought anyone, other than selected friends, to Gull Cottage since his broken engagement. Once everyone was inside, he made the introductions.

"Mr. Ebenezer, Mrs. Muir, Mrs. Grant, Candy, and Jonathan, please allow me to introduce Mrs. Amelia Westfield. Mrs. Westfield, our guests."

Greetings were exchanged, and then the housekeeper looked down at the children.

"Would these be the artists of that lovely drawing of the Captain's ship?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both answered smiling.

"You both seem too young to have that much talent," she complimented them. Then, in a conspiratorial tone added, "You know, I've never seen the Captain so pleased with a gift. He's got it on the chart rack, getting the curl out so he can frame it. He can't wait to show it off."

The children looked at each other, and then at the Captain, who winked at them.

Mrs. Westfield took the ladies wraps to put them away, and Daniel invited his guests into the living room, where a fire was burning in the fireplace.

"I do love this room," Carolyn said as her eyes went to the portrait over the mantel. Catching herself, and reddening at what she may have implied, she looked around the rest of the room. "It's so cozy."

Martha picked up on the slip and smiled. She sincerely hoped Mrs. Muir and the Captain got a few things settled or, at the very least, clarified things soon.

"Madam, it's not cozy, it's trim," the Captain corrected her, his eyes smiling.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon – trim," she returned his smile.

The housekeeper came in and announced tea would be served in a few minutes and included a little something to tide them over until dinner. Martha asked if there was anything she could do to assist and received an unequivocal "NO!" from the host and his housekeeper.

"Captain, the children brought along another set of clothes, so they wouldn't get their Sunday best dirty. Is there some place they can change?" Carolyn asked.

Mrs. Westfield was still in the room and answered for her employer.

"Ma'am, the children can change upstairs in the nursery," she said. Then, quickly realizing what she'd done, added, "That is, if it's all right with the Captain, I mean."

"It seems, I have no say in my own house," the Captain chuckled.

"I understand completely," Claymore mumbled.

Martha looked at him skeptically, but gave him that one, and let it go. Carolyn's interest had been piqued at the mention of a nursery and didn't give her uncle's comment a second thought.

"Mrs. Westwood, that's a good idea. Would you mind showing them the way?"

"Sir, I have my hands full in the kitchen at the moment. Could you show the children? You can take the others with you and give them a tour. It's such an interesting house, I'm sure they'd enjoy seeing it."

"Ah, well . . ." he hesitated.

"Captain, can we tour the house too?" Candy asked.

"Come along, Captain," Martha said, taking up the thread. "Mrs. Westfield is right. I, for one, am very interested in seeing the rest of the house. You can see for yourself the children want to, and I'm sure the others do too. If you're worried about propriety, Claymore and I are very conscientious chaperons."

The two men shared a look of mutual resignation. Carolyn eyed them with humor. She wasn't going to argue. She _was_ very curious to see the rest of the house.

"See what I mean?" Claymore added.

The Captain nodded and turned to his housekeeper.

"Mrs. Westfield, is Caleb still here?"

"Yes, sir. He's out back stacking the wood you cut yesterday."

"Would you ask him to take the carriage to the barn and put Bonhomme in the pasture? He can finish stacking the wood afterward."

"Yes, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you."

The housekeeper left the room to relay the Captain's request, and Daniel invited his guests to follow him for a tour of the second floor.

The stairs turned left at a landing that enjoyed natural light from a large oval window. The remaining steps had an identical window and a built-in seat at the top, which led to a wide hallway. About ten feet from the stairs were three steps leading down to the rooms. The walls were paneled and painted an off-white to keep the hallway from being too dark. There was also a chandelier with candles, and wall sconces, to light the way after dark.

The Captain led them to the first door on the right. It was obviously the nursery.

"What a charming room for children," Carolyn said, looking around. "It's lovely."

A fireplace was centered on the opposite wall, with built-in bookcases and storage on either side. Two beds were set up on the right side of the room, separated by a wide window seat. Over each bed was a framed silhouette; one of a boy, and the other of a girl. The left side of the room was mostly unadorned except for the closet, a rocking chair, a small round table, and a cradle tucked away in the corner. A dresser and mirror were on one side of the nursery door and a chest of drawers on the other. Looking around, Carolyn's curiosity got the best of her.

"Captain, that's a beautiful cradle."

"It is, isn't it? It was mine and my father's before me. It should be up in the attic, but it's such a fine piece of craftsmanship, I didn't want to keep it hidden away collecting dust."

"Oh, you're right. It's much too special to be left in an attic," she said, smiling at him. The pictures above the beds caught her attention and she moved so she could study them up close. "The silhouettes are very well done. Are they anyone special?

"Aye," he said, tugging on his ear. "The girl is my sister, Eliza, and the boy is . . . me. They were done by my mam."

"You? But there are no curls."

"Ah, you sound skeptical, madam . . . Wait! How did you know about my curls?" He asked, surprised by her knowledge.

Carolyn blushed, but Candy saved her from having to explain.

"We met Mr. Armitage and Mr. Donegan in the park yesterday," she explained. "We asked them what you were like as a boy, and they told us about your 'wild, curly hair.'"

"Those two were never ones for holding anything back," he remarked. "Well, 'tis I. You see, my mam couldn't figure out how to do the silhouette and include my curls. Every time she tried, it looked like I had a head of lettuce for hair," he chuckled. "Instead of giving up, she kept wetting my curls to get my hair to look straight. Even that didn't work completely. She ended up improvising, and that's the finished product."

"She did a wonderful job," Carolyn remarked, "But I would have enjoyed seeing the ones she didn't save," she teased.

His smile met hers and they gazed at one another until Martha spoke up.

"This is a lovely room! I can't wait to see the others."

The Captain, taking the hint, led them out of the room and down the hall.

"This is the guest room," he explained, opening the door.

It was a good size room, decorated simply. There was a large bed with a beautiful high headboard, a closet, a marble topped dresser with a mirror, and a dressing table. The exception to the simplicity of the room was the wall to the right of the door. There was another fireplace with a beautiful mantle, and more built-ins.

After everyone looked around, the Captain showed them to the remaining bedroom on the second floor and explained where the other doors led. One was to a room for bathing, and the other led to the attic.

"This is the master cabin," Daniel said, with a touch of pride, as he opened the door. He stepped aside while everyone filed in, led by 'his lady.' Mrs. Muir had obviously approved of the nursery. He was very interested to see her reaction to this room.

Carolyn stepped in and stopped not far from the Captain.

"Oh, what a marvelous room!" she exclaimed.

The walls were paneled and stained their natural color. The reddish-brown shade made her believe it was mahogany. It was beautiful, the color was complemented by the natural light shining through French doors that led to a balcony. The view overlooked the front of the house and the bay beyond. There were matching glass windows on each side of the door, allowing even more light in the room. In front of the French doors, stood an impressive telescope. Carolyn looked at the Captain.

"May we look around?"

"Please do."

As she moved further into the room, Carolyn noticed the French doors were actually on a platform, a step up from the rest of the room. She turned around slowly to take everything in. A long sofa was to the right of the French doors, and hanging on the wall behind it was a painting of a raging storm at sea, and a 'clothed' woman figurehead. She smiled to herself but didn't dare look at the Captain. Instead, she continued her clockwise tour of the master cabin.

The fireplace and its mantle, on which a diorama of a ship hung above, were the focal point of the right side of the room. There were more built-ins tucked in here and there to take advantage of the space. On the left side of the fireplace was a small porthole-like window, letting more light into the room. A large armoire was on the right side, and a chair sat by the fireplace. There was a large secretary desk on one side of the bedroom door, and a beautiful dresser and mirror on the other, along with a closet. A good sized desk was in the middle of the room but, because the room itself was so large, the desk didn't seem to be as big as it really was. She didn't miss a second dresser and the large bed with a beautifully carved head and footboard that dominated the other side of the room, but she pretended to look passed it. The exposed ceiling beams provided the perfect finishing touch. The 'master cabin' had a definite nautical feel to it and was as warm and comforting, maybe more so, than the living room.

While she had been taking everything in, the others looked around the room and made their own comments and observations. Martha and Claymore were quite impressed, and the children made a beeline for the telescope. The Captain saw where they were heading and followed to assist them. He showed them how to look through the lens and directed them to a few points of interest in the distance. By helping them, he also ensured nothing happened to one of his most prized possessions.

While Candy and Jonathan were peering through the telescope, Daniel was keeping an eye on Mrs. Muir. He could tell by the expression on her face, she liked what she was seeing. He happened to catch her eye as she finished and was pleased at the smile he received. She walked over to him and spoke softly.

"Captain Gregg, this truly is a wonderful room. I can see a lot of thought went into its design and furnishings."

"Thank you, dear lady. I hoped you would like it," he replied quietly.

They shared a smile and then turned to the children. Candy had noticed a ship heading out to sea, and she and Jonathan were very excited. They were taking turns looking through the telescope and couldn't believe how close the ship looked through the lens. Their mom indulged them for a few minutes, but eventually told them it was time to change their clothes. When they finished, they could join everyone in the living room.

"Wait, what's that outside?" Jonathan asked. "It looks like a wheel."

"Aye, laddie, it is," the Captain remarked. "It's a memento from my first love."

"Your first love gave you a wheel?" Carolyn asked incredulously.

"Well she didn't exactly give it to me. I took it . . . before I let her go."

Carolyn and the others looked at him with expressions that demanded an explanation.

"Madam, my first love was a ship, and a ship is a she. All ladies are not women you know," Daniel informed her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh," she answered, slightly confused.

"Children would you like to go out on the quarterdeck?"

"The what?" they asked.

"Quarterdeck - it's a raised deck behind the main mast of a sailing ship. It's where the captain commands his vessel," Daniel explained. Seeing the continued confusion on their young faces, he acquiesced. "Landlubbers might refer to it as a 'balcony.' Would you like to get a closer look?"

"Yes, please!"

The Captain opened the French doors, and Carolyn and the children walked out. In a prime location, on the 'quarterdeck, stood an actual ship's wheel. It was quite large and came up to the seaman's shoulders. The children stood in front of it and pretended they were commanding a ship. Watching them, the Captain wished he had a box handy for them to stand on so they could get the full effect. He was surprised at how they took turns without arguing. They played very well together, but eventually tired of their game and left it to explore further.

Mrs. Muir moved up to the wheel, and the Captain stood at her shoulder, his left hand on the wheel. She glanced at him and turned back toward the water with a slight smile playing on her lips. From where they were standing, she realized it wouldn't take much to make her daydream, from the other day, a reality.

"You have a lovely view, Captain."

"Aye, dear lady, a truly lovely view," he remarked in a soft voice meant only for her.

When she looked at him over her shoulder, she saw he was gazing at her, not toward the water. She smiled at him but couldn't stop the blush caused by the intensity of his eyes. It didn't help that she was imagining again how wonderful it would feel to be leaning against him, with his arms around her.

Martha and Claymore finally came out to see the balcony, and the Captain took a step to stand more by 'his lady's' side. After the late arrivals looked around, Carolyn announced it really was time for the children to change.

With only a little grumbling, Candy and Jonathan returned to the nursery while the others went downstairs.

In the living room, Mrs. Westfield had set out a tray with fresh tea and a plate of crackers and cheese. The adults settled themselves, and the Captain asked Mrs. Muir if she would pour.

Carolyn sat on the sofa and served everyone. Claymore helped himself to the crackers and cheese, but the others passed, not wanting to spoil dinner. Martha took a seat next to Mrs. Muir, and the Captain stood by the mantle. Claymore chose the chair closest to the fireplace. When the children came downstairs, they each helped themselves to a cracker and cheese and passed on the tea. They would have eaten more if their mother hadn't warned them off with a look.

XXXXX

A little while later, Mrs. Westwood came in to take the tray away and told the Captain dinner would be ready around two o'clock. The children were anxious to know what they could do in the meantime.

"Captain, would you mind if the children went out front to play? We'd like to talk with you about something that's come up," Carolyn asked.

Claymore had a panicked expression on his face and looked like he would have preferred to go with the children. Daniel, taking it all in, was curious by her request, and the coward's demeanor.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Muir," he answered. "Children, would you like to explore the yard for a while?"

"Yeah!" They agreed.

"Fine. Have fun, but don't go beyond the wall."

"Yes, sir!" they said as they saluted.

"We'll join you when we finish here."

"Okay, come on, Jonathan," Candy said.

They were out of the room and through the front door, before they could be reminded to be careful. Daniel followed them to the foyer, and once they had gone, he closed the doors to the living room and looked at his guests. When no one spoke up, he attempted to move things along on his own.

"So, how may I be of assistance, dear lady?"

Carolyn looked down at her lap to gather her thoughts and then looked directly at him.

"Captain, a situation has arisen that has us concerned. Martha and I believe you are the best person to consult for guidance as to what, if anything, we should do."

His eyebrows went up in surprise, and he wondered what would cause the ladies to circumvent the normal custom of the man of the family working out any troubling situation. He glanced at Claymore for an answer, but the worthless ninny looked away to avoid eye contact. The Captain didn't need to be told; he understood exactly why they would go to someone else for assistance.

"I'm more than willing to help, if I can. Perhaps you could start by telling me what has you so concerned?"

"Well yesterday, Martha, the children, and I were in the park. As Candy explained, we saw Mr. Armitage and Mr. Donegan while we were strolling around the green and stopped to chat with them. While we were talking, Jonathan happened to look down the path and, in the distance, saw a man he thought was you."

She stopped for a moment to gage his reaction, but he didn't change his expression, although he knew who they must have seen.

"Before we knew it, the children were running to say hello to you, or rather, who they thought was you. I looked up expecting the same, but instantly knew Jonathan had been mistaken. The man they were running toward was Sean Callahan. I'd seen him briefly at the ball two weeks ago, and Mrs. Horan told me his name."

"Then what happened?" The Captain asked, keeping his face unreadable.

"After what I'd heard about him, I followed Candy and Jonathan to bring them back. When I caught up to them, they were talking with him. I didn't hear him say anything inappropriate, just a lot of cheap flattery, but I didn't want the children anywhere near him and told them it was time to leave. As soon as I arrived, though, he turned his attention to me. Some might say he was being charming but, to me, it felt like he was putting on an act."

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked, tugging his ear and growing uneasy.

"I don't know that I can explain it properly. He started flirting with me right away, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't casual, and his eyes wandered far too much for my taste. He made me very uncomfortable," she explained, and continued in frustration. "Oh, I don't know how to describe how it felt, but every warning anyone had ever given me about unscrupulous men was going off inside me."

"He didn't say, or do, anything inappropriate, did he?" Daniel asked, trying to mask his anger.

"No, as I said, he was being flirtatious, but it was the way he was looking at me that bothered me so much. Then, before I could excuse myself and leave with Candy and Jonathan, Seamus and Colm came to get us. That's when Mr. Callahan's demeanor changed completely. He became quite sarcastic, and . . . snide toward them."

"Did he do anything, or did Seamus and Colm do anything?"

"No, they completely ignored him and told us Martha sent them to bring us back, as it was time to go home. They made it a lot easier for us to leave, and that's what we did."

"Have you seen Callahan since, or noticed him hanging around anywhere?"

"No, I saw him at the ball, then in the park yesterday, and that's it. I did get anxious on the way home, though. I thought someone was following us, but it turned out to be Seamus making sure we got home safely."

"I'm glad he kept an eye on you. He has a knack for being in the right place, at the right time."

"Yes, it was a relief, and I'm very grateful to him. He and Colm warned us to stay away from Callahan, that he was dangerous to women, and we should never be alone with him. I heard something similar from Mrs. Horan." Carolyn stopped for a moment and then finally got to her question. "Captain, I guess what I want to know . . . what Martha and I want to know . . . is . . . just how dangerous is this man?"

He looked at her, then to Martha, and finally to Claymore who was sitting in the chair fidgeting and looking very anxious. Daniel decided the only way to make them understand the danger was to be honest with them – as much as decency would allow.

"Seamus and Colm were right. Sean Callahan is a lecherous reprobate, and you should never be alone with him."

For a moment, no one said a word.

"Are the children at risk? Do you think we should change some of the freedoms they enjoy? What about the shopping and errands that still need to be done, and so on? Uncle and I are at the office all day. I can't have Martha, or the children, being put at risk going about their daily business," Carolyn asked with real concern.

Daniel looked at Claymore, wondering if the sniveling coward was ever going to speak up.

"Claymore, I assume you are aware of the difficult situation Callahan being back in town has created?"

"Ah, y-y-yes. My niece told me about meeting him yesterday."

"And you know about his past behavior?"

The frightened man just bobbed his head up and down.

"May I ask what plans you have made to protect your family?" he asked, aggravated by his lack of response. "Good God, man this family is your responsibility!"

"I-I-I-I know, but I've never been in this position before," he whined. "What am I supposed to do?"

Daniel listen to the insufferable ninny, who he suspected would be frightened by a gentle summer breeze. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a moment to consider his words before replying. As much as he would like to, he couldn't brow beat the man. His family may need him, though, what protection the coward would provide was debatable. Despite his feelings, the Captain felt he had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Claymore, you are in an unusual position these days, and it is one in which you have no experience," he said looking at him. "In the blink of an eye, you have become responsible for four people who require your protection."

"I-I-I-I want to keep them safe. I-I do! I just don't know what to do."

"Would you mind a few suggestions from me?"

"N-not at all."

"First of all, while Callahan is in town, you will walk Mrs. Muir to and from the office every day. No exceptions."

"No exceptions?" he whined. "But I have a business to run."

"You simpering d . . ." the Captain stopped himself before he said what he really thought of him. Lowering his tone, he continued.

"Claymore, you know, as well as I, the risk involved. No exceptions," the Captain repeated.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Also, she should never be left alone in the office."

"Never?"

"Never."

"But I have meetings to attend and business to conduct. Sometimes I'm gone most of the day."

"Perhaps you could limit your meetings to the office, or after normal business hours."

"I don't know. It might be easier to have her work from home on days I have to be away so much or, as you say, I could limit my meetings away from the office during the day."

"Aye, that's a very practical solution, Claymore."

The timid man straightened his shoulders slightly, having finally said something the seaman approved of.

"You know, Captain. You're around the office quite a bit. Would you be willing to stay there if I happen to be called away?"

All three of them looked at him like he'd lost his mind. When he realized what he'd said, he tried to cover himself.

"Of course, you couldn't be inside _alone_ with Carolyn. No, no, no. You could be alone together outside, but you absolutely cannot be in the office . . . alone . . . by yourselves . . . without a chaperone. Is that understood? That would be highly inappropriate."

The Captain put his fist to his mouth to try to keep from smiling, which was very difficult as both Mrs. Muir and Martha looked like they were having the same problem.

"Yes, Uncle," his niece managed to squeak out.

"You have my word, sir," Daniel bowed, which caused Martha to guffaw. She quickly covered it by pretending to cough.

"There might be something else that can be done," Claymore added – oblivious to the humor created by his attempt at forcefulness. "Captain, you've been walking Carolyn home evenings, perhaps you can continue to do so. I know I have insisted on serving as your chaperone, but that might not always be possible now. I may have to stay late at the office or schedule meetings after hours. I will have to depend on your honor, sir, not to do anything that could compromise her reputation."

"Uncle, really," Carolyn said, blushing.

"Sir, you have my word," Daniel said, suppressing his smile again. "Now, do you understand that Mrs. Muir will not be left alone while that blackguard is in town?"

"Yes," Claymore answered.

"What about Martha – and the children?" Carolyn asked.

"Martha should not be going out alone either," Daniel said.

"Captain, don't you think I'm a bit old to have to worry about such things?" Martha asked.

"Callahan does have a reputation for going after younger women," Claymore put in, still feeling empowered. "But when I promised Carolyn's father, I would keep you all safe, I meant all of you."

"Martha, Claymore is right. Until Callahan leaves town, or some irate husband or father shoots him, you shouldn't take any chances," Daniel added.

Both women were startled at the possibility of violence.

"So, what do we do?" the older woman asked.

"It would be best if, for the time being, we went back to the days when women didn't go out in public alone. I know you have errands to run, during the day, when Mrs. Muir and Claymore are away. I think we could make arrangements for you, Mrs. Horan, and Mrs. Farley to have an escort while you go about your daily business. If I'm unavailable, or more than one of you needs an escort, Mr. Horan, once he's recovered, could assist. I'm sure Seamus and Colm would be more than willing to help too."

"What will we do about the children? They won't accept being locked up in the house all day, but I won't take the chance of something happening to them," Carolyn's fear was easily read on her face.

"To my knowledge, he has never harmed children, but we can't take that chance. I'm sure we could make similar arrangements for Candy and Jonathan. I'm just getting to know them," the Captain said, smiling at their mother, "But I believe they will think it great fun to have an adult, other than yourself and Martha, spending time with them. There may be times when they will have to stay inside more than they're used to, which may not be to their liking, but it can't be helped. They'll have to have an adult with them if they are outside."

"What should we tell them? They'll know something is going on," Carolyn asked.

"I suppose they do need to be given some kind of explanation, Daniel said pulling his ear. "We can tell them there has been some trouble in town, and we want to make sure they're safe," Daniel said.

"They might accept that but, if you haven't noticed, they do like to ask a lot of questions," she said smiling at him. "We'll just have to stay very general with the explanation and any questions they may ask. Thank you, Captain. I feel better about everything, now that we know how to proceed."

"I have a question," Martha spoke up.

"Yes, Martha?"

"If this man is so dangerous, why hasn't he been locked up somewhere?" she asked with real concern.

"Martha, I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question. To my knowledge, he has never been charged with a crime, but that's not to say crimes have not been committed."

"But . . .?" Both women started but were cut off.

"Ladies, it's not something talked about in mixed company," Claymore added with authority, putting an end to the discussion.

Martha and Carolyn knew they wouldn't get any more details. When a man decided something was 'not talked about in mixed company,' it wasn't.

"We can talk about it further as questions arise and plans are made. I will make the Horans and Farleys aware of Callahan's presence in town and get with Seamus and Colm to see if they can help. Together we will do what needs to be done to keep everyone safe," Daniel finished.

Claymore nodded at him, as if he had been involved in the solution.

"Now, is there anything else I can be of assistance with?"

"No, Captain. You've been a big help. Thank you," Carolyn answered gratefully, holding his gaze.

Time stood still for them until Daniel finally pulled his eyes away from her and looked to his other guests.

"If there are no further questions or concerns, what shall we do until dinner?" he asked. "We can go for a walk on the beach, sit outside and talk, join the children in the yard, or anything else that appeals to you."

Claymore abruptly announced he wanted to sit on the porch and relax, and Martha wasted no time agreeing with him. Carolyn looked at the Captain wondering what he had in mind if they were to join Candy and Jonathan.

"Why don't we leave these two to enjoy the tranquility of the porch, and you and I can join Candy and Jonathan in the yard?" she suggested.

"Madam, it would be my pleasure."

XXXXX

Outside, Martha and Claymore made themselves comfortable on the wicker chairs sitting to the right of the front door. The Captain and Carolyn found Candy and Jonathan peering intently at the monkey puzzle tree, examining its branches. They were discussing the possibility that a monkey could really be confused and not be able to climb it. When they saw their mom and the Captain coming down the steps, they ran over to them.

"Well children, what would you like to do? Your mother and I have come to join you."

"Do you have any games we could play?" Candy asked.

"I have a few things. I have hoops, croquet, several baseballs and a bat, and inside I have checkers, chess, and dominos. What would you like to play?"

"Baseball!" Jonathan answered excitedly.

"Lad, I don't think the ladies would appreciate us playing a game without them."

"And why would you have to play without us?" Carolyn asked.

Candy, looking very much like her mother, crossed her arms in agreement as the women formed a united front.

"Madam, I hardly think it is an appropriate game for ladies."

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I'll have you know you couldn't be more wrong," Carolyn corrected him.

"You've done it now, Captain," Jonathan warned him.

"Oh?"

"Mom and Candy are both pretty good at playing baseball," Jonathan informed him. "At home, we used to go to the park and play all the time."

"Would you care to get your ball and bat so we can _all_ play?" the boy's mother asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

The Captain looked at Mrs. Muir and Candy. Both looked like they were pleased to have the opportunity to prove something to him. When he glanced at Jonathan, he got the impression he was going to be taught a lesson in expecting the unexpected from the Muir women.

"Of course, madam. If you wish."

He passed Martha on his way into the house, and she was shaking her head at him too, letting him know he had a lot to learn.

When he returned with a bat and several baseballs, Mrs. Muir was on the porch chatting with Martha, and the children were finishing placing sticks around the yard to indicate the bases. Home plate was right by a small tree in front of the porch, and the monkey puzzle tree stood right in the middle of center field.

"Come on, Mom! It's time to play," Candy called to her.

Carolyn came down the steps and saw the layout of the field.

"Children, don't you think the batter should be facing toward the road? We wouldn't want to hit the house."

"Madam that seems hardly likely. I'm sure this arrangement will be just fine," Daniel said smugly.

"Captain, surely you run the risk of hitting the house yourself."

"Mrs. Muir, I'm sure I am more than capable of hitting the ball away from the house. Don't concern yourself – it will be fine."

She shrugged her shoulders, and the players met where the pitcher would stand.

"How would you like to play today? Do you want to make up teams?" their mother asked.

"No. Can we play like we did at home, where one person is the batter and the others pitch or play in the field?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, that would be the best way," Candy added.

"Is that agreeable to you, Captain?" Carolyn asked.

"Whatever the children would like to do is fine with me."

"We'll go youngest to oldest for the batting order and, if it's acceptable to the Captain, he and I will take turns pitching."

"Okay!" the children agreed, and Jonathan ran to get the bat.

"Captain, would you care to pitch first?"

"Madam, please be my guest," he said as he handed her a baseball.

She took it from him and threw it in the air several times, throwing and catching it with her left hand. Daniel's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"A southpaw, I see."

"Indeed," Carolyn said, giving him a wink while taking her place. He was left standing in the middle of the infield, with a silly grin on his face.

The fielders took opposite sides of the yard behind the pitcher, Daniel, by the corner nearest the road, and Candy, between the monkey puzzle tree and the house. Play began when Carolyn threw a perfect underhanded strike to the batter. Jonathan swung on and missed the first two pitches but didn't get down on himself – his mother encouraged him with every swing. On the third pitch, he got a hold of one and sent a sharp grounder right up the middle. He was at first base before the fielders reached the ball. Everyone applauded his hit, and Candy took her place at the plate.

Carolyn took several steps back before pitching, and the Captain couldn't understand why she was doing so, but the reason became perfectly clear with the first pitch. The little girl blasted the ball over Daniel's head and onto the road. He had to jump the wall to retrieve it, and she ran quickly around the bases for a home run. When he cleared the wall on the way back, he congratulated her on her hit and took his place to pitch.

Mrs. Muir picked up the bat and stepped up from the left side to take her place. The Captain stood where she had been standing to pitch to Jonathan.

"Captain, you should probably move back a little," Jonathan advised.

Daniel looked at the boy, who was nodding his head, and Candy, who was emphatically nodding hers, and decided to put more space between himself and the batter. His first pitch was unhittable, and the second only slightly better. The fielders cheered him on as their mom had encouraged them, but the third pitch was behind the batter. Not one to give up, and with the continued reassurance from his fielders, Daniel threw the next pitch right down the middle. Carolyn connected and sent the ball high in the air where it hit the monkey puzzle tree, and fell to the ground, as she made her way to first base. The pitcher smiled at the base runner and offered a 'well done.'

Since it was the Captain's turn to bat, Candy took her mother's place, at first base, so she could pitch. Not knowing how well he could hit, Carolyn moved further back. Her first pitch was fouled off and he had to retrieve it from around the side of the house. He threw it back and was surprised to see her catch the ball with one hand. The second pitch was right down the middle and, Daniel, being over eager, swung and missed completely. Again, he threw it back and Mrs. Muir made the bare-handed catch. The next pitch was perfect, and so was his timing. He swung the bat and made solid contact, sending the ball over the wall, across the road, and over the cliff to the beach. Everyone cheered, as he rounded the bases. When he reached home plate, Jonathan asked if he wanted him to retrieve it, but was told they would look for it after dinner.

The batters hit around several times. There were a couple strikeouts, a few pop ups that were caught, and/or dropped, and more hits. The next time Carolyn came to bat, she hit a line drive that just missed the Captain's head. If he hadn't reacted as quickly as he did, he would have been hit, and probably knocked out. The batter made her way to second base and, after confirming the Captain was unhurt, looked quite pleased with herself. Candy once again took her mother's place so she could pitch.

Daniel came up to bat, and was fouling pitches off, left and right. One went onto the porch and almost hit Claymore, and another went around the side of the house again. He spent lot of time retrieving balls, and joked they needed a dog to fetch them. The next pitch was fouled off and went right through a glass pane of the French doors of the master cabin. They all looked up at the broken window. The children had the 'uh oh' look on their faces, until they remembered the Captain was the one responsible. Daniel looked sheepishly at Mrs. Muir, who was biting back a smile. No one said a word until he started laughing, and then they joined him.

"Well, that will teach me not to take your advice, madam."

"Perhaps we should call the game," she suggested. "What do you want to do about the window?"

"I'll cut a piece of wood to cover it until I can get the glass tomorrow," he told her. "Children, would you like to help?"

"Yes, sir."

"Kids, before you do that, pick up the bases and find out where the Captain would like you to put the ball and bat".

"Yes, ma'am."

They cleaned up the yard and took everything back to the utility room, as the Captain had instructed. Daniel and Carolyn waited for them by the front gate and looked out over the shoreline.

"Madam, if I do say so, you are quite the athlete. I hope you'll forgive my earlier ignorance of your prowess on the ball field."

"I've had a lot of practice," she commented and looked back at the surf.

He didn't reply. He assumed she meant, since her husband had passed, it had fallen on her to play with the children. He noticed, though, that she was very still and didn't say anything for a while. When she did, he was taken by surprise.

"You see, my husband couldn't be bothered to play with his children or spend time with us. He was always too busy with his other 'interests,' so I picked up the ball, so to speak."

Daniel saw the pain she had been carrying clearly on her face and was outraged. He felt like thundering at the dead man who would treat the treasures he had been blessed with so coldly. Doing his best to control his temper, he looked down at Carolyn.

"The man was a fool. You and the children deserve nothing less than the best of everything," he said quietly.

She looked at him and knew she had been right to share this piece of her life with him. In his eyes, she saw his concern at what they had endured, and the anger he felt toward a man he would never meet. Unexpected tears sprang to her eyes.

Thinking the tears were a result of the years of pain caused by a worthless husband, Daniel tried to console her as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Madam, I'm sorry you and the children were treated that way."

"Oh, Captain, I've resolved myself to the poor choice I made in a husband."

"Then," he said softly, "Why the tears?"

She looked down at her hands before looking up to him.

"It's you," she stated simply.

"Me? Madam, hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do," he said, wondering what he could have possibly done to upset her. He never could stand to see a woman cry.

She smiled at his reaction, and so wanted to touch his face to reassure him. Before she could explain, Candy and Jonathan returned. They were ready to help the Captain cover the broken windowpane.

Her clarification would have to wait – for now.

XXXXX

Reluctantly, Daniel excused himself, and he and the children went to get what they needed to cover the broken window. Before they started, the Captain cleaned up the glass, then showed them how to measure to get the exact size needed to cover the opening caused by his errant foul ball. The phrase 'measure twice, cut once' came up multiple times, as he let each child take a turn. He took his own measurement to show them they'd all come up with the same result.

Once the dimensions were confirmed, they went out to the barn to cut the piece of wood. When they arrived, a man was filling the hay feeder. The Captain introduced them to Caleb, who was just finishing up.

"Caleb Galloway, these are my friends, Candy and Jonathan Muir."

"Hi!" Caleb said excitedly and clumsily hurried over to shake their hands. There seemed to be something wrong with his left arm and leg.

The children shook hands with Caleb. He was a grown man but had the eagerness of a child. Politely, they said hello, and the Captain explained that the young man did odd jobs for him from time to time.

"Is Bonhomme in the pasture, Caleb?"

"Yes, Captain, sir," he replied slowly. "I seen the feed was gettin' low and filled it for you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I appreciate you taking the time to do that for me. Do you still have to finish stacking the wood?"

"Yes, sir, I didn't get done before I come over to take care of your horse."

"When you finish stacking the wood you can go. I don't have anything else for you today," he replied, putting coins in his hand. "Thank you for your help. Give your grandmother my best."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," the young man replied. He waved goodbye to the children and went to finish stacking the wood.

Daniel could tell by the look on the children's faces, they were confused by Caleb.

"You look like you have questions," he said to them.

They looked at each other and then back to the Captain.

"Is there something wrong with Mr. Galloway?" Candy asked.

"Yes, you could say there is. My friend is not like most people . . . he's . . . special. What I mean by that is, he's a grown man, but he's very child-like in many ways, and always will be."

"Was he hurt in an accident?" Jonathan asked.

"No, he was born that way."

"Oh, okay," they said together, shrugging their shoulders.

Daniel looked at them and tugged on his ear in wonder. It seemed, as far as they were concerned, that was all that needed to be said. Candy and Jonathan never ceased to amaze him.

Even with the children's help, it didn't take long to cut a piece of wood. They assisted the Captain every step of the way. He hadn't allowed them to help him clean up the broken glass but, with his assistance, they both take a turn using the saw. He stood behind them and put his hands over theirs on the saw, and the wood, to ensure safety and accuracy. Once the wood was cut, and the saw put away, they went back to the house to cover the window.

The job complete, Daniel congratulated them on a job well done, and the three of them went downstairs to join the family on the porch. Candy and Jonathan excitedly told their mom and the others how the Captain helped them cut the wood. They were finishing up the adventure when Mrs. Westfield came out to call them to dinner. Daniel offered his arm to Carolyn to escort her into the house. Claymore, not wanting to be outdone, offered his to Martha. Jonathan looked at Candy, but they both shook their heads and followed the adults.

The dining room table was beautifully set. The extra leaves had been taken out to accommodate the size of their party and provide a more intimate setting. Instead of a centerpiece, the housekeeper used the last of the summer flowers in nosegay sized arrangements to decorate the table and around the room. Covered platters and bowls were on the table ready for the meal to commence and, as in the living room, a fire burned in the fireplace. Even though it was a formal dining room, it was quite cozy, or trim, as the Captain would say.

The Captain pulled the chair to his right out for Carolyn, and Claymore assisted Martha to the seat next to her. Candy sat on the Captain's left, and to the little girl's delight, he pulled her chair out too. Jonathan sat across from Martha, and their uncle took the seat opposite Daniel.

"Captain, everything is just perfect," Carolyn told him.

"Thank you, dear lady. I'm glad we were able to keep our plans for today. I so wanted to repay you all for your kindnesses."

"We're very glad Mr. Horan is recovering, but you don't have to repay us. I feel like we should repay you for all you've done for us since we came to Schooner Bay," she replied.

Daniel smiled at her, then glanced at Martha and the children before his eyes met hers again.

"It is my pleasure," he said, then casually leaning toward her added, "I'm so pleased you moved here so our paths could cross."

Carolyn smiled brilliantly at him and hoped he saw the agreement in her eyes.

"I've always admired this china pattern," she said picking up the plate. "I've seen it in Philadelphia. It's called Blue Willow, isn't it?"

"Yes. Despite the Chinese motif, they were designed in England. I purchased them there several years ago."

"They're beautiful. I love this color blue," she added, looking into his own vibrant blue eyes.

Mrs. Westfield came into the room with hot steaming rolls and set them on the table. She removed the covers from the food and told the Captain to call her if anyone needed anything. Before leaving, she checked the table to make sure everything was in place, then casually glanced at her employer and his guests. It was obvious the seaman was quite taken with the young Mrs. Muir, and she with him.

After saying the blessing, Daniel selected a piece of pork from the serving platter, and the meal – and chatter - began. Claymore loaded up his plate like it was his last meal, enjoying the opportunity to feast on food someone else had purchased.

While they ate, the children were full of questions about what they could do after dinner. It seemed a quiet afternoon relaxing, favored by Claymore and Martha, was not going to satisfy Candy and Jonathan.

Everyone provided input as they discussed their options. Despite suggestions of croquet, hoops, or a few sedentary games that could be played inside or on the porch, the children wanted to go to the beach and look for more driftwood to carve. When they couldn't be dissuaded, Daniel looked to Carolyn to confirm her agreement. She nodded subtly, and he told the children they would all go for a walk. Looking at Martha and Claymore, he extended an invitation to them, in case either felt a chaperone was necessary.

"Martha, Claymore, I hope you'll be joining us."

The two of them looked from the Captain to Carolyn, and then at each other. They had absolutely no desire to walk on the beach, but Martha could tell Claymore had concerns.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take advantage of the quiet here at the house. I hate to admit it, but looking for driftwood doesn't hold any appeal to me," she told them.

Claymore looked at her, and she could read the 'are you sure?' question on his face.

"Claymore, I know you mentioned how much you enjoyed relaxing earlier," she added. "If you'd rather not go for a walk, I'm sure the Captain, Mrs. Muir, and _the children_ will be fine without us."

"Ah . . . I . . . I suppose your right," he said. He wanted to add more, but didn't want to say anything in front of Candy and Jonathan.

By the time dessert was served, their plans were set. The housekeeper backed into the room carrying a tray of Indian pudding in individual custard cups.

"Now, I hope you'll like the dessert we decided on. I understand you're from Philadelphia, so you may not have heard of our Indian pudding, but believe me, you'll love it," she told them as she served everyone.

Martha's interest was piqued by the new dessert. She was always looking for new recipes to serve to the family.

"It looks . . . interesting," she said as hers was set in front of her.

"Don't you worry, Mrs. Grant, it may not look very appealing, but it's delicious."

As everyone took their first taste, sounds of satisfaction filled the room. While they enjoyed the pudding, coffee was served to the adults.

"This is wonderful," Martha remarked. "How do you make it, and where did you get the recipe? I've never heard of Indian pudding before."

"It has a cornmeal base, and you sweeten it with molasses, then season it with cinnamon and a little ginger. It may look like a thick porridge, but it sure is a lot more flavorful," she explained. "I got the recipe from my grandmother. Some folks say Indians introduced it to the early settlers, but then other folks claim it was an American version of England's Hasty pudding – whatever that is. Either way, it's been a New England dessert for hundreds of years," she finished.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to share your grandmother's recipe?" the fellow cook asked.

"Oh, I'm not one of them that won't share a good recipe. I'd be happy to give it to you before you leave."

"Thank you. I think we'd all appreciate that very much," Martha added, glancing around the table. The sound of spoons scraping against empty dishes could be heard coming from the children – and Claymore.

Mrs. Westfield was pleased to see how fast Candy, Jonathan, and even Mr. Ebenezer had finished their pudding.

"Would anyone be wantin' seconds?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Before they could be told otherwise, the children spoke up in quick succession.

"I do!"

"I do!"

The cook smiled and looked directly at Claymore.

"And you, sir, can I get you another helping?"

"I, well I . . . yes, please. I _would_ enjoy another helping."

"Can I get anyone else anything?"

The Captain and Carolyn declined, but Martha asked if she might have another serving later, while they discussed the recipe.

"Sure! There's plenty left."

After the children and Claymore finished their second helping, and the others their coffee, the group started moving out of the dining room.

"Captain, Carolyn, before you go, could I have a quick word with you?" Claymore asked.

Carolyn looked at Martha with a questioning look, but she only shrugged as she left the room with the children. The couple looked at each other with the same puzzled expression before they turned to her uncle.

"Oh course, Claymore. What's on your mind," the seaman asked, taking up his captain's pose, straightening his cuffs as he waited.

The nervous man looked from his niece to the imposing sea captain in front of him.

"I – I – I – I didn't want to say anything in front of the children," he started, as he gathered his courage. "But I – I w-w-wanted to remind you of our earlier conversation."

"Which earlier conversation?" Daniel smile. "There've been quite a few since this morning."

Claymore stood up straight and tried to sound stern as he voiced his concern.

"If you are going for a walk on the beach together, I must insist you behave properly. You can't do anything that might give the town snoops anything to talk about. Your behavior must be above reproach. The gossips do quite well on their own without you giving them something to build upon."

"Uncle, the children will be with us. You don't honestly think we would do anything improper in front of them?" Carolyn asked, almost – but not quite – insulted by his implication.

Feeling he'd put his foot in it, he just shook his head back and forth nervously.

"Claymore, I would never do anything to impugn Mrs. Muir's good name. I do understand your concern, though. You're right about the gossips around town. They never let the truth get in the way of a good rumor."

"I . . . ah . . . thank you Captain," he replied, surprised the intimidating man agreed with him. "Those women can be vicious."

"Aye, the men too. I've been the subject of their gossip for years, and it never ceases to amaze me what nonsense they come up with."

"Oh, I know what you mean," he agreed.

As they started out of the room, Daniel looked over to him.

"I'm sure the children will be sufficient chaperones, Claymore. If not, be assured, Mrs. Muir and I will be on our very best behavior."

When they reached the others in the living room, Candy and Jonathan were ready to go down to the beach.

"Children, where is the bag your clothes were in?" their mother asked. "I'd like to change my shoes. Looking at the Captain, she explained. "I brought an older pair of shoes to wear, in case we went for a walk."

"We left it upstairs in the nursery," Candy told her before the Captain had a chance to reply. "Do you want me to get it for you?"

"Thank you, sweetie, but if it's all right with our host, I'll change my shoes upstairs," she looked at Daniel and smiled.

"Of course. Mrs. Muir, please help yourself to anything you need. My house is your house," he said, bowing.

"Thank you. I won't be long."

Carolyn made her way up the stairs to the second floor and took the time to appreciate the craftsmanship that went into building the house. The oval windows were a wonderful touch. They allowed light in, where it would normally be dark. The built-in seat at the top of the stairs was a perfect place for a child, or even an adult, to snuggle in to read and relax. The paneling was beautiful. She was sure the work had to have been done by a true craftsman. Painting it a light color, along with the natural sunlight, made the hallway much brighter than you would expect. She hadn't realized how wide it was when they were given the tour earlier. There was plenty of room for furniture – a chair, dresser, bookcase, and a small chest of drawers. The house was much larger than it looked from the outside.

Before going in to change her shoes, Carolyn stopped and looked down the hall toward the master cabin. She would love to spend time exploring _that_ room, but as curious as she was, the thought of being caught by the seaman, or his housekeeper, was too embarrassing to risk.

In the nursery, she spied the carpet bag on the floor. The children had laid their clothes neatly on the beds, and their dress shoes on the floor nearby. It looked like each had laid claim to the bed with the appropriate silhouette hanging above. Jonathan's clothes were on the one under the Captain's and Candy's beneath his sister's. Examining the profile of the girl, she began to wonder about the subject.

' _I wonder what Eliza was like. The Captain mentioned her several weeks ago, but only because I asked if he had any siblings. Other than that, and telling us about her silhouette, he hasn't said anything. I don't know when she died, how old she was when she passed, what she looked like, or if they were close. If they were, that might explain why he doesn't talk about her. If I tell him more about my background, maybe he'll open up more about his family.'_

As that thought ran through her mind, she knew she had shared very little about her past with him. How could she expect him to tell her about the people and things that mean the most to him, when she wouldn't share her life with Robert with him?

' _He's told me about naming his ship after his mother, how Seamus and Colm saved his life, and about his broken engagement. What have I told him about my life? Not much. All I've done is told him about my childhood and, until today, veiled comments about the lack of attention the children received from their father. That little bit of information I shared with him at the gate was the first time I told him anything specific about how Robert treated us. It's time I open up to him. If Daniel Gregg feels for me, what I feel for him, he needs to know about our lives before we came here. I never know when a past hurt or injustice will be triggered by something that seems inconsequential but can turn my world upside down. Maybe telling him would be beneficial for both of us. Perhaps the opportunity to share some of that with him will present itself during our walk.'_

Making that decision, Carolyn quickly changed her shoes and put the newer ones in the carpet bag. Taking a last look around the room, she smiled and went back downstairs. When she made the turn at the landing, the Captain and the children were waiting in the hallway. Daniel watched her glide down the stairs, with a look of wonder on his face. He knew he had never seen a lovelier sight.

"Gee Mom, what took you so long?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, I was just admiring the detail that went into building this house," she said ruffling her son's hair, as she smiled at their host. "The craftsmanship is quite impressive."

The Captain gave her a slight nod in appreciation.

"We're ready to go, are you?" Candy asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am." Looking at the seaman, she asked, "Shall we?"

"Your wish is my command, dear lady."


	32. Chapter 32

The children ran out the front door to the yard, and Daniel and his lady stopped in the galley to tell Mrs. Westfield they were going for a walk. Martha was with her, and the two cooks were talking like old friends, exchanging tricks of the trade. When the couple made their way outside, Claymore was sitting in one of the wicker chairs, fighting sleep.

To be polite, Carolyn asked again if he would like to join them. He seemed to have forgotten his concern about them only having the children as chaperones and was satisfied to stay at the house and take a nap.

"One must take one's opportunities when they present themselves," he told her.

She smiled in agreement, hoping an opportunity to talk with the Captain presented itself for her. Behind her, she heard Daniel say very quietly, "I couldn't agree more." She looked at him quickly, but he turned away and feigned interest in the horizon. After saying goodbye to Claymore, they walked toward the gate.

"Are you hoping an opportunity presents itself this afternoon?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mrs. Muir, it already has," he answered graciously. "I am happy to take advantage of any and all opportunities to spend time with you."

"Oh . . . thank you," she answered, sounding disappointed.

"However, if you happen to see another kind of opportunity present itself, I would be happy to take advantage of it with you," he answered with humor.

She chuckled as they joined the children.

XXXXX

They took the shortcut to the beach, and the children scurried down the path leading the way. Carolyn and the Captain followed, and he held her arm to ensure she didn't fall. She had no difficulty, but he wasn't surprised. Except for the stumble in the office Friday, the woman was obviously very coordinated. It showed in her dancing, her posture, and in her skill throwing, catching and hitting a baseball. The thought of her athletic ability made him smile. Again, it reminded him how different she was from other women he had known. Carolyn Muir was beautiful, graceful, and charming, like many others, but she was also intelligent, brave, grounded, playful, athletic, and strong in spirit. She was, without question, everything he had ever looked for in a woman . . . and so much more than he ever expected to find.

When they reached the beach, Daniel released her, and presented his hand to assist her through the deep, dry sand that could be difficult to walk in. When they were closer to the water, where it was easier to walk, he hesitantly let her hand go, but she wasted no time tucking it in the crook of his arm. He looked at her as his free hand gave hers a slight squeeze. She gave him a mischievous smile in return.

"For support, if you don't mind, kind sir."

"Not at all, Mrs. Muir."

They walked in the opposite direction they'd taken previously, to give the children new terrain to explore. It wasn't long before their "chaperones" saw something up ahead they wanted to take a closer look at. They asked permission, and when it was granted, with a reminder to be careful, they were gone in a flash. The couple watched as the children ran ahead to explore rocks scattered across the beach.

"We're having a wonderful time," she said, and then added with a chuckle, "I am sorry about your window, though."

Daniel gazed down and laughed with her, recognizing how foolish his ego made him look earlier.

"You have been so generous with your time. It means so much to me . . . to us," she added quickly. "Thank you."

"Madam, it is a pleasure for me to be able to spend my time so well," he said gazing at her. "It is I, who am grateful."

The look on his face erased any doubt Carolyn ever had about his true feelings, and she realized this was the opportunity she was hoping for. Looking, not at her companion, but down the beach, she tentatively started to speak.

"Captain, earlier I mentioned the children and I never received anything close to this kind of attention from their father."

Daniel was preparing to respond, when she unintentionally cut him off.

"Robert was not a good husband and, if possible, he was a worse father. Compared to some of the men I've met recently," she glanced at him before quickly averting her eyes, "he wasn't a good man at all. I would like to say he was the biggest mistake I ever made but can't. Without him, I wouldn't have Candy and Jonathan. They are the best part of my life and are worth everything I've been through over the years."

Daniel let his eyes express his understanding instead of saying something that might break her train of thought.

Carolyn looked at him gratefully and began her story. She told him how she met Robert at a ball in Philadelphia, how he had wooed her and her parents, how their long engagement turned into a quick elopement, and then, how the happiness of their first year together turned out to be a horrible delusion.

"The cracks began to show when Candy was born and grew worse as time went on. I thought his behavior toward us was because I hadn't presented him with a son. It wasn't until Jonathan was born that I knew my husband's attitude had nothing to do with having a male heir. His behavior didn't change at all – it grew worse.

"Martha came to work for us during my confinement with Jonathan, and I'll be forever grateful she did. She was truly a blessing. Having someone I could count on, in the house with me, helped more than I can say. Robert was spending less time with us . . . he would go weeks without showing his face at home. I actually got used to it. It gave me an independence I wouldn't have had otherwise, and since he had never spent time with them, the children didn't know any different. By then, I knew I'd made a terrible mistake marrying him, but I had Candy and Jonathan to consider. With Martha's help, I did my best to make sure they knew how much they were loved . . . despite their father's lack of interest in any of us."

She was quiet for a while as she watched the most important people in her life climb on the rocks ahead. Daniel took that moment to ask a question.

"Didn't your family, or his, see what was going on?"

"I didn't tell my parents for the longest time. I was too embarrassed by the utter failure of my marriage, and I found myself spending less time with my family and friends. When we did see my parents, my husband was very good at putting on a false front when he felt it was necessary. To see him behave when Mother and Dad were around, you would have thought we were blissfully happy. I suppose I got good at it too," she admitted. "As for his parents, their "Bobby" could do no wrong. They were more interested in criticizing his poor choice of a wife, than looking at any faults their son may have had."

She shared a few details of how the Muirs treated her, and then grew quiet again for a moment before shaking off the memories.

"Just before Robert died, I found out about his secret life . . . at least it was secret to me. I received a letter from a woman who provided answers to his behavior toward us, and an explanation for his frequent absences."

She went on to tell the Captain what she'd learned from the Bowling woman: that Robert had been seeing, spending time with, and virtually living with the other woman for years; that he told her he only married his wife because of her family's social standing and his father-in-law's influence in the business world; and that it was his father's decision that marriage to the Williams girl would be good for the Muir Company. Carolyn included the revelation of illegitimate Muir children around Philadelphia and New Jersey, and how the information in the letter finally prompted her to make plans to leave her husband.

She became lost in thought for a moment and walked quietly beside the Captain.

It took everything he had not to explode with rage at what he was learning. In a general sense, the family's circumstances were what he suspected, but it was so much worse than he had considered. He couldn't fathom how a man could do that to anyone, much less his wife and children.

' _No wonder Candy and Jonathan soak up the attention I give them, and it certainly explains the inconsistencies I got from Mrs. Muir at first._ _If that man were still living, he wouldn't be for long. He'd have found himself at the end of my sword, just before he was keel hauled and used for shark bait,'_ Daniel raged inwardly.

When Carolyn continued, she described the relief she felt for a short time, after her husband's death, until the day her in-laws showed up and pulled the rug out from under her. How they tried to use the situation to control her and the children . . . from insisting the house be sold, to the meager widow's pension she would receive from the Muir Company. Even though it was painful to acknowledge, she told Daniel about Robert squandering their money on other woman, and God knows what else, leaving her and the children with next to nothing. They had no house and no money, which resulted in them having to move in with her parents to survive. In doing so, any independence they had was lost. Even from the grave Robert Muir had managed to chip away at her self-confidence.

At that last statement, Daniel stopped and turned to face her.

"Mrs. Muir . . ."

She cut him off by putting her fingers close to his lips.

"Captain, after learning so much about my past, I think it's time you called me Carolyn."

He took her hand and kissed her palm, looking directly at her before speaking.

"As long as you call me Daniel."

"Thank you . . . Daniel."

They smiled shyly at each other as they continued their walk. They both knew, had they been alone, the moment would have ended quite differently.

"I'm sorry to ruin this lovely afternoon with my past woes, but I wanted to tell you. Perhaps knowing our background, you can better understand the children's behavior toward you, and my own confusing responses."

"Carolyn," they both smiled as her name slipped off his lips. "There's no need to apologize for sharing your past with me . . . the good and the bad. From the moment I saw you at the Seafarer Games, I wanted to know everything there was to know about you, and when you think you've told me everything there is to tell, I want to hear it all over again."

"Daniel, you saying things like that is exactly what frightened me at first. You must admit you are persistent – always a gentleman – but persistent," she smiled. "I couldn't help but wonder why you were paying so much attention to me. I was afraid you were like Robert or only wanted to make a conquest of me," she admitted shyly.

"My dear, I want so much more than that, but not before you're ready," he stopped and took her hands. "I know this is incredibly fast, and presumptuous of me, but it has taken me a long time to find you, and I will wait as long as it takes for you to be as sure of your feelings, as I am about mine . . . assuming you want me to."

She gave him a brilliant smile, and his face lit up in kind.

"Daniel, I . . .," she was stopped when he brought his hand close to her lips this time.

"Carolyn, please don't say anything until I finish," he said, wanting so much to caress her beautiful face. "I know there may be rough seas ahead. I'm the captain of my own ship and spend long months away from home. We don't know yet if those absences are something our relationship can survive, or not, but as a very intelligent woman told me recently, 'it's not something you know how you'll handle until you've been faced with it once or twice,'" he smiled. Then taking her hands, he finished. "I won't rush you. I won't change my schedule. We will live life as it comes. If you're willing, we will find out together if what we feel for each other can endure long separations."

Raising her hands, he brought them to his lips and kissed the back of both.

"May I speak now?" she asked.

"Please do."

"I know this would raise eyebrows among the ladies of society, but . . . Daniel, I feel the same way. No one – not even my husband when I believed our life together was perfect – has ever made me feel the way I feel about you."

The Captain let out a breath as if he'd been holding it since he first saw her. She noticed and raised her hand to caress his bearded cheek. He looked as if he were going to say something, but Carolyn cut him off.

"Daniel, it's my turn," she said interrupting him. "Let me finish."

He nodded for her to continue.

"When we decided to go to the Seafarers' celebration, aside from the entertainment, my hope was to meet some of our neighbors and take advantage of the opportunity to dance again. Really, I just went there to dance. I never expected to meet someone, especially someone like you," she told him, resting her hand on his chest. "But, regardless of how strongly I feel about you, my biggest concern has to be Candy and Jonathan. I won't do anything that could hurt them. While I have no doubt their time with you is well spent, and very good for them, we don't know how they will handle the long separations either. If this is going to work between you and me, it will have to work for all of us." Then looking at him honestly, she finished. "My own needs will have to wait until I'm sure our being together will be best for the children. The last thing they need is a mother with the same reputation their father had."

"My dear, I would never ask anything of you that would risk your good name. I'm not saying it will be easy," he assured her with a slight smile. "I care for you too much to rush you into something just to satisfy an immediate desire. I won't do anything that has the potential to negatively impact your life. Carolyn, I've waited this long to find you, now that I have, I will protect you with everything in me.

"As for the children, of course we have to be sure they can handle my absences. I wouldn't have it any other way," he said softly. Wanting to finally take her in his arms, he looked to see what their chaperones were up to. To his surprise – and disappointment – Jonathan was running toward them, and Candy was calling from the rocks to get their attention. "It seems an opportunity has been missed," he said quietly.

Carolyn followed his line of sight and started to laugh. It was a full throated, from the core, laugh, and he immediately joined her.

When Jonathan arrived, they were trying to pull themselves together.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing you would understand, son," the Captain told him smiling.

Jonathan would have inquired more, but he was startled by being called 'son' by his hero.

"What did you find, sweetheart?" his mother asked.

"Oh, we just wanted you to catch up with us. We're ready to explore further down the beach."

"Then we better stop dawdling, Mrs. Muir. The children await," the Captain said, winking at the boy.

They joined Candy and made their way carefully through the rocks to the other side. Once there, the four continued together – until the children spied something else of interest up the beach.

Carolyn and Daniel walked along quietly. The only sound was the breaking of the waves on the beach and the caul of the gulls.

"I love it here," she said softly breaking the silence. "It's so peaceful and private."

Daniel could only look at her and smile – content to have her by his side.

"It's very secluded. Not just here on the beach, but around the house too."

"There's a very good reason for that," he informed her. "I own all the property from the main road to the house and down the other side, including the beach."

"Yes, your private beach," she smiled.

"Hey Mom!" Candy called, interrupting them. "Come look! We found a tunnel!"

"A tunnel?" her mother asked the man by her side.

"It's not a very long tunnel, but it meets the definition."

They caught up with the children, and ahead of them was a natural rock formation jutting out toward the water from the cliff. At the midpoint between the cliff and the water, the constant battering of the tides over the centuries had worn away the rock and created a tunnel. Candy and Jonathan were standing at its mouth when they reached them.

"Can we go in?" her son asked.

"Captain, what do you think?" Carolyn deferred to the owner.

"It's damp through there because it never dries out, but the only thing we have to be concerned about is the tide coming in, and that won't happen for hours."

The children looked at their mother for her assent.

"Let's go, then!"

They walked through slowly. It wasn't a long tunnel – less than fifty feet – but it was dark, as the sun had long since put the area in the shade. It also curved slightly to the left, in the direction of the cliff. The children explored as much as they could and thought of it as a great adventure. Carolyn and Daniel walked through together, watching the fun the children were having. Jonathan found a treasure trove of driftwood in a niche in the wall and each child selected two pieces for future carving projects. So they wouldn't have to carry them during the walk, the Captain suggested they leave the wood outside the mouth of the tunnel, closest to the house. They could pick them up on the way back.

The children ran back to the mouth and dropped the wood there. That chore completed, they all made their way through the rest of tunnel. Coming out the other side, they were greeted by a long stretch of narrowing beach spread out ahead of them.

As Daniel and Carolyn walked along, they picked up their earlier conversation.

"You didn't want to answer this question when I originally asked, but I suspect it ties into your past," Daniel started. "If you're not ready to talk about it, I understand."

"What is it?"

"After what you've told me, I can see why you had to move in with your parents, but what brought you to Schooner Bay?" he asked tugging his ear. "What I don't understand is, why would you leave your family in Philadelphia to live here – with Claymore?"

Carolyn chuckled at how incredulous Daniel was about her willingly coming here to live with her uncle. She couldn't fault him. If she had known Claymore before coming here, she wasn't sure she'd have made the same choice.

"Well, I've given you the 'why' we had to return to my childhood home. I suppose I should give you some background to show you what caused me to make the decision I did. Are you sure we have enough time?"

"Carolyn, for you, I have all the time in the world."

She smiled at him in a way he hadn't noticed before.

"You know you're irresistible, don't you?"

"It only matters to me that I am irresistible to you," he said softly. "Because, dear lady, I couldn't resist your charm if I tried."

They gazed at each other and Carolyn leaned her head against his shoulder in gratitude. After a moment, she straightened and began her story.

"First, you need to know my parents are wonderful people, and I love them very much," she stated simply, looking up at him. Seeing his understanding she continued.

"When I was born, I was the first of, what my parents assumed would be, a house full of children, but that turned out not to be the case. After my mother had me, she lost several babies early in her confinements, and three others died within weeks of their birth. With each loss, my parents became more and more protective of me. They did what they thought was best to keep me safe at every stage of my life. I'll admit, it was restrictive at times, but I never doubted their love for me.

"Since I didn't have siblings, they made a point of insuring I had plenty of other children to play with, and that included cousins from both sides of the family. My father's family is very nice – funny, loud, and boisterous – and I always enjoyed spending time with them. The boys outnumbered the girls, by a lot, so we played games boys wanted to play, and few of those games were sedentary. We were outside all the time."

"Ah, that explains your athletic ability," Daniel smiled down at her.

"Perhaps," she smiled playfully at him. "The cousins on my mother's side are nice too, but mother's oldest sister, Aunt Myrtle, has twin daughters who are quite a few years older than I. Like their mother, the twins believe they know everything there is to know about any topic that comes up, and they won't hesitate to tell you when they've decided you're wrong, which is their usual opinion. To add to that annoying trait, they are unbelievable gossips. The term busybody doesn't come close to describing their behavior. To this day, they'll go out of their way to spy on people and share what they find out with anyone who will listen.

"I suppose because I was an only child, my mother thought I needed feminine role models, closer to my age, and she got it in her head that Hazel and Harriet were the young ladies I should emulate. I did what I could to go along with her suggestion, but the truth is, I couldn't abide the way my cousins acted. So, I spent time with them to please my mother, but went my own way – personality wise. To this day, I can't tolerate gossips or busybodies . . . although I will admit to being extremely curious about things," she added.

"Did your cousins ever marry?"

"Oh, heavens no! Who would have them?" she chuckled. "But that didn't stop them from being experts on men, marriage and child rearing."

Daniel chuckled along with her, as they continued to walk.

"Aunt Myrtle was actually my chaperone the night I met Robert, so she, Hazel, and Harriet were the first members of the family to meet him. Those three were taken in by his superficial charm even more quickly than I," she stopped and looked up at Daniel. "I'm sorry, I seem to have gotten off track a little."

"Not at all. I want to know everything there is to know about you, remember?"

"Well, maybe just not all at once," she smiled.

"I leave that to you, dear lady."

"Daniel, do you mind if we turn around?"

"Are you feeling unwell? The day hasn't over-tired you has it?"

"No, it's just that, after not doing much more than sitting in an office all day the last two weeks, the activities of yesterday and today are catching up with me."

"Aye, I understand."

She called to the children, and the group turned back toward Gull Cottage. Candy and Jonathan decided they wanted to explore the area by the base of the cliff and ran that way. Their mother and the Captain continued on the damp sand where it was easier to walk.

"It sounds like your cousins aren't your favorite people," Daniel stated hoping to prompt her into continuing her story.

"I think they mean well, but you're right. I don't like spending any more time with them than I have to," she answered, before getting back on track and filling in more details.

"When Robert and I became engaged, our mothers started planning our wedding. As I said earlier, they wanted it to be the society wedding of the year. I just wanted something simple with family and a few close friends. Their plans were grand to begin with, but they kept getting bigger and bigger. Initially, Robert was all for it. I didn't recognize it at the time, but he had quite an ego and loved being the center of attention. A few months into the engagement, though, he suddenly changed his mind and started pressuring me to elope. I put him off because I knew how important the 'society' wedding and long engagement period was to my parents.

"As time went on, the wedding plans continued to grow grander and, despite my efforts, I couldn't convince my mother to scale things back. I finally gave in to Robert's pressure to elope. I just couldn't bear the thought of being at the center of the extravaganza our mothers were planning. So without telling our parents, we went off one afternoon with a couple of friends as witnesses and took our vows in front of a judge. That elopement is something I've always regretted."

"You don't regret marrying him because of the children, but you regret eloping?" Daniel asked.

"I do. You see, by eloping, I hurt my parents terribly. When they learned Robert and I were married, they never said a word to me about how they felt, but I knew they were disappointed, and hurt, that we didn't include them. No matter what happens in my life, I won't do that to them again . . . not for anything or anyone," she stated simply. "Although, I'm afraid moving up here has come very close."

"What made you decide to leave?"

"That was a lot of background information, wasn't it? Well, after we married, my parents gave me time to adjust to being Mrs. Robert Muir. I learned what it was like to run a household, hire and dismiss staff, and after a year of marriage, I was a mother," she smiled remembering the first moment she held Candy. "After that pinnacle, the marriage started going downhill and, by the time Jonathan arrived, there wasn't much left. I was embarrassed by it all and had no idea why, or how, it happened. I didn't want to admit to my parents what a mess I'd made of my life . . . so I didn't. I just pretended everything was fine and accepted that this was what the rest of my life would be like. My only consolation was Candy and Jonathan. I knew I could stand any treatment Robert, or his parents, threw at me, as long as I had them."

Daniel wanted to take her in his arms, but she was finally getting it all out, and he didn't want to interrupt her. He had the impression this was the first time she'd really talked through what happened. Instead, he placed his free hand over hers as they continued to stroll down the beach.

"That letter is what finally made me believe I might have a way out, and I decided to swallow my pride and go to my parents for assistance. They were wonderful, and my father found the top divorce lawyer in Philadelphia for me. We had a meeting scheduled with him the week Robert was killed.

"It wasn't long after the funeral, my father-in-law informed me Robert didn't own our house, the Muir Company did. He gave us six months to move out, claiming the company needed to sell it. The proceeds would go to pay damages to those injured in the explosion, and the families who'd lost loved ones.

"When the six months were up, Martha, the children and I moved in with my parents, and the problems started shortly thereafter. My father took over my meager finances, and my mother started treating me like a child again. I had no say in my life. I went from being a wife and mother, running my own household, to a dependent widow, living in my parent's home along with my children. If Mother hadn't written to invite Uncle Claymore to come for a visit last spring, we would still be there."

"How did a letter from your mother to Claymore bring you to Schooner Bay?"

"He wrote back to her saying he couldn't possibly visit. Since Mr. Marley's death, he had gotten behind in the books and couldn't get away. I saw it as the opportunity I was looking for," she smiled at him, and almost laughed as she added, "You have to take your opportunities when they present themselves."

Daniel did laugh.

"I wrote to Uncle without saying anything to Mother or Dad and offered to come to Schooner Bay to keep his books. To my great surprise, he agreed."

"I would imagine your parents tried to talk you out of it?"

"They did. When that didn't work, my father wrote to Uncle and 'strongly' discouraged him from allowing us to come. I don't know why, but the threatening letter didn't work. Uncle wrote back saying Martha, the children, and I were welcome to come. I suspect he didn't think he could hire a bookkeeper, cook and housekeeper for what he was going to pay us. Needless to say, my father was livid. The two of them never did get along, and this situation has not helped at all."

"So that's how you ended up here," he smiled.

"Yes," her mood changed suddenly as she considered it all. "The reality is, I made a horrible choice in a husband, and father to my children, I ended up a widow with very little money to support my family, and because of that, I had to return to my childhood home with my parents to survive. Then, I counted on the stinginess of an uncle, I didn't really know, to try to get out of a mess that was of my own making," she said sounding disgusted with herself.

Daniel was surprised at the turn her tone had taken.

"Carolyn, I don't believe you created the 'mess,' as you say. Tell me, what other choices did you have?" he asked gently.

"Choices?"

"Yes, choices. Is there anything you could have done other than moving back home with your parents?"

"No," she admitted. "I don't think there were any other realistic options. I could have refused my parent's offer, taken Candy and Jonathan and lived in penury for the rest of my life, or I could have remarried right away . . . not for love . . . for security. Frankly, neither of those ideas held any appeal to me. The only other option was for the three of us to move in with Robert's parents, which was what they tried to force me to do, but I couldn't let them have that kind of influence over my children."

"My point exactly. You can't beat yourself up over the decisions you've made."

"Daniel, I've done nothing but question myself most of my adult life. It's hard not to beat myself up after some of the choices I've made."

"Carolyn, stop," he said sharply. "Every decision you've made in your life has led to this moment. You need to see yourself the way I do. When I look at you, I see an amazing woman who is intelligent, caring, funny, and stronger than any other I've ever known," he said tenderly. "You couldn't have survived all you have been through if you weren't. When I watch you with the children, I am reminded of a lioness protecting her cubs. I want you to open your eyes and really look at those two. They are intelligent, thoughtful, kind, and loving. How do you think they got that way? It couldn't have been their father's influence," he said placing his hands gently on her arms. "Carolyn Muir, Candy and Jonathan are the happy, wonderful children they are today because of you . . . no one else. At the very least, your husband was a good-for-nothing fool. I won't say what he really was, but he deserved to be drawn and quartered for what he put all of you through. If those two were my children, I would be so proud the buttons of my coat would pop off," he said with confidence. Then he lowered his voice and looked at her with all the feelings he'd been holding inside. "And if their mother were my wife . . . she would never doubt the love I have for her. Whether I was sitting beside her, or sailing halfway around the world, she would know that she was loved completely, for all eternity. My dearest, you are a remarkable woman, and I am grateful for every choice you've made, because those choices have brought you here to me."

Carolyn was stunned by his words, and tears came to her eyes.

"This is what I meant earlier," she said as she motioned to the tears. "Daniel, you do this to me. I have never known a man like you. You're thoughtful, attentive, generous with your time, and kind to Martha, the children, and me. You even graciously tolerate Uncle Claymore. Along with my father, you are the most honorable man I have ever known. At times, being with you is almost perfect, and I feel as if we're in a beautiful dream together. I'm so afraid I'm going to wake up one morning to find you're only a figment of my imagination."

"Almost perfect?" he questioned. He watched as the blush rose to her cheeks, and she lowered her eyes. He smiled, believing he understood her inference. Gently raising her chin so she was looking directly at him, he confirmed everything he'd just said. "Carolyn, what I feel for you and the children is very real and nothing, and no one, is ever going to change that."

"Hey, Mom!" Candy called as she ran toward them, her voice barely audible above the sound of the crashing surf. "We've reached the tunnel. Can we go through now?" She saw the Captain removing his hand from her mother's chin before she came to a stop in front of them. She also noticed her mother's tears. "Are you crying, Mom?" she asked, giving Daniel a challenging look.

"No, honey. I . . . ah . . . I got sand in my eye," she smiled down at her. "Dan . . . the Captain was just trying to help me.

"Oh, okay," she said, relief showing on her face. "Can Jonathan and I go through the tunnel?"

"Wait for us catch up. We'll be right behind you."

"Okay," she said and ran back to her brother, shouting, "We have to wait for Mom and the Captain!"

Daniel looked at Carolyn with his own questioning gaze.

"That was quite a look your daughter gave me."

"I'm afraid they both saw, and heard, more of their father than I would have preferred. He wasn't home much, but when he was, it was not a serene home life."

"Carolyn that reprobate didn't strike you or the children, did he?" Daniel nearly shouted.

"No," she said as she rubbed his arm to assure him.

He was only slightly mollified and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Why do I have the feeling there's more to that answer?"

"Daniel, I think we've talked enough about Robert Muir for one day, don't you?"

"I suppose, but this conversation will be revisited at a later date, madam."

"Aye, aye, sir," she said saluting.

"At ease, madam"

"Thank you, sir."

They shared a smile, as he took her hand in his and walked toward the children. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

Carolyn was buoyant, now that they'd finally admitted their feelings for each other, and she was relieved Daniel finally knew her history with Robert. She was amazed at the way he defended her against her own opinion of herself. His scolding allowed her to look at things from a different perspective and feel better about the choices she'd made. Maybe, with his help, she could finally put it all behind her.

The Captain was pleased she trusted him to share the most painful time of her life. So far, he'd been able to keep from showing his anger at everything her husband had done to her and the children – this wasn't the time. He knew he had to do everything he could to keep his wrath from spewing out – especially in front of Candy and Jonathan. Robert Muir may have been a horrible father, but he was their father. Daniel forced thoughts of the man to the back of his mind, for now. He didn't want anything to interfere with the important leap they'd taken today. She hadn't said the words, but he had no doubt she loved him.

When they reached Candy and Jonathan, the children were busy digging in the sand.

"Looking for buried treasure, mates?"

"Yes, sir!" they said together.

"Find anything interesting?"

"No, only a few sticks and some shells," Jonathan said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, don't give up. There's no telling what you'll find in this cove."

"Really?" they both asked excitedly.

"Aye, over a hundred years ago, this coastal area of Maine is where pirates like Dixie Bull and Edward Teach were known to roam."

"Who were they?" Jonathan asked.

"Dixie Bull, was Maine's first pirate and known as 'the dread pirate.' If you're not familiar with him, I'm sure you've heard of Edward Teach. He was best known by his pirate name – Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard the pirate, sailed around Schooner Bay?" the boy asked excitedly. "Everybody knows about Blackbeard!"

"Aye, he did."

"Do you think there's buried treasure around here?" Candy asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Legend has it, both men hid some of their ill-gotten gains in this part of Maine."

Both children looked at him wide eyed.

"Can we come back and look for the treasure?"

Daniel chuckled before answering.

"Maybe we can arrange an excursion in the spring, once things have warmed up.

"Okay! Until then, will you tell us pirate stories?" Jonathan asked hopefully.

"I might be able to come up with one or two."

"Oh, boy!" they both yelled.

"For now, let's get a move on, mates."

The children stood up and dusted off as much of the sand from their clothes and hands as they could and ran into the tunnel. The couple trailed behind, finally at ease with one another. They didn't have to tip toe around their feelings anymore, and it was as if a great burden had been lifted from both of them.

Candy and Jonathan ran ahead and around the curve. They were out of sight and couldn't see around the bend in the tunnel. Daniel, who had been holding his lady's hand, stopped suddenly and turned toward her.

"Daniel, is something wrong?"

"No, Carolyn. I'm just taking advantage of an opportunity."

She gazed up at him as his hand touched her cheek and moved along her jaw to lift her chin. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. When they separated, he held her to him, reveling in the feel of her against his chest. After the briefest moment, her hands went behind his neck and pulled him to her. Her kiss left no doubt as to how she felt about him. As he responded to her enthusiasm, the intensity grew until they were both breathless. Finally breaking the kiss, Carolyn caressed his cheek and looked at him intently.

"You really are irresistible."

"I am so pleased you think so."

"I don't think. I know," she said, and briefly drew his mouth back to hers.

Daniel had a dumbfounded look on his face, as if he couldn't believe his good fortune. He rested his hand on her neck, just below her ear, and gazed into her eyes.

"Mom, did you get more sand in your eye?" Candy asked, as she and Jonathan suddenly appeared nearby. The Captain lowered his hand but continued to look in Carolyn's eyes, as if looking for the offending grain of sand.

"How does that feel now, Mrs. Muir? Did we get it this time?"

Carolyn took her handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed her eyes but couldn't keep herself from smiling ear to ear.

"Captain, I think that's got it. Thank you," she continued to smile at him, then looked at her children. It's nothing kids, I've just got to be more careful."

"Keep your hands away from your face, Mom. That's what you always tell me," Jonathan reminded her.

Her daughter was more skeptical. Since her mother was smiling, Candy was sure the Captain wasn't saying or doing anything to upset her, but she wondered what was going on. How could he see sand in her eye when it was so dark in here?

XXXXX

The children left the tunnel and picked up their driftwood, vowing to return to search for pirate treasure. As was becoming their pattern, they ran down the beach on their own. Their mom and the Captain talked as they followed, with only occasional interruptions from Candy and Jonathan. When they noticed a ship on the horizon, Carolyn looked up at Daniel.

"You've seen a lot of the world, haven't you?"

"Aye, I've spent time in most major ports."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"There are so many interesting places to see, it would be hard to choose just one. I enjoy going home to Ireland – I still have family there – and the Orient is fascinating," he said, looking down at the lovely woman on his arm. "Usually, when someone asks me to name a favorite city or port, I can't but, at this moment, my favorite place to be . . . is right here," he said, smiling at her.

She returned his smile and tucked her hand further into his arm, so they were walking very close together.

"Captain, are you flirting with me?"

"I should say not, madam! Although, I have been known to flirt on occasion," he admitted. Then, mimicking deep thought, he turned to her and puzzled with his index finger in the air, "Can it be flirting if the statement is true, and the feelings sincere? If someone had asked me what my favorite city was a month ago, I would have had a completely different answer."

"Oh? What's changed?" she asked coyly – certain she knew how he would reply.

"Well, I don't know," he said, pulling on his ear. "A fortnight ago, a beautiful, charming woman blew into my life and turned it completely upside down . . ."

"I blew into your life?"

"Did I say it was you?" he said, his eyes full of mischief. "I do admit, you are beautiful, and charming, and as I recall, you did arrive in town about two weeks ago, but the fact that my life hasn't been the same since is merely a coincidence. Frankly, I think it presumptuous to assume I was referring to you."

Carolyn giggled like a schoolgirl, and the sound filled his heart. In an amazingly short period of time, she had altered the course of what the rest of his life could be. He'd never felt such hope for the future.

"You see, that's the trouble with beautiful women. If a man mentions how attractive a lady is, you immediately think he is speaking of you. For all you know, I could be thinking of . . . of . . . dear Mrs. Shoemaker. Her lovely scowl is always a sight to behold, and she's such a joy to spend time with."

After her run-in with the woman yesterday, the thought of the Captain – really, any man – being enamored with Mrs. Shoemaker tickled Carolyn no end. As he went on about the woman's many attributes, he had her laughing so hard she stopped walking to pull herself together.

"Daniel, please stop!" she continued to laugh.

"Carolyn, I will not stop," he replied seriously. "If you give me the chance, I will make sure you and the children are loved, happy, and more content than you ever imagined. You all deserve nothing less, and I promise you will have so much more."

His comment startled her, and the laughter stopped as she studied his face.

"Daniel, I . . ."

"Captain! Captain! We found the baseball," Jonathan shouted as he and Candy ran up to them.

Daniel was intently gazing at Carolyn and, for a moment, had trouble pulling his attention away from her.

"Excellent," he said, finally turning to the boy. He took the offered ball and slipped it in his pocket. Looking back to her, then to the children, he added regretfully, "Mates, I believe it's time to go back up to the house."

"Do we have to?" both children whined.

"Belay that. There'll be no whining aboard this ship," the Captain told them. Then, realizing he'd corrected children not his own, he glanced at their mother with an apology for overstepping his place.

"The Captain is right - no complaining. We've had a wonderful walk, but it's time to join Martha and Uncle Claymore."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied, resigned that their time for exploration was over. Candy and Jonathan ran ahead to pick up their driftwood, and Daniel and Carolyn followed at a distance, holding hands.

"Madam, I must apologize. It wasn't my place to correct the children."

"Daniel, if you see or hear them do or say anything that needs correcting, I hope you will speak to them. I trust your judgement. They need to get used to a man being interested in them making the right choices and growing up to be good people."

"They're already good people, my dear. Right now, they only seem to need occasional guidance. You are a wonderful mother, and they are very fortunate to have you."

"Thank you, Daniel, but a male influence wouldn't hurt either one of them. Jonathan needs a man of strong character to emulate, and Candy should know there are good men who can be counted on and will treat her with respect. Are you sure you want to take that on?"

"Carolyn, I would be honored to assist in such an important role – if you're sure."

"After everything we've shared today, you have doubts?"

"I didn't want to presume."

"Well, you need to," she said firmly. "Daniel, there is no one I would trust more to have a positive influence over my children," she gazed at him in wonder. "We certainly have come a long way since we left the house. I was only hoping for an opportunity to share our past with you. I never dreamed doing so would make me feel so . . . so . . . I'm not sure what the right word is."

"Unburdened?"

"Yes, that's it exactly. I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from me. Does that sound strange?"

"No, not at all. I didn't know what you and the children had been through but suspected it had something to do with your late husband. None of you ever spoke of him. That you are willing to share that difficult period of your life with me is a great relief. When you avoided talking about it, I was concerned you didn't trust me."

"Daniel, I would never have told you if I didn't trust you. Martha witnessed that time in our lives and knows all too well what we went through. But other than my parents, no one knows what my marriage was really like – how Robert treated the children and me, or how he left us with nothing. As far as the rest of my family knows, we were living a dream life that ended in tragedy."

They reached the top and walked across the road toward the house. Candy and Jonathan were already on the porch with Martha and Claymore, so the couple stopped at the gate to finish their conversation before joining them. Daniel rested his hand on the stone wall.

"Carolyn, there is so much we have to learn about one another," he started. "We still face the hurdle of how all of us will handle the separations my profession demands, but I think we've taken an important step today. You do understand my intentions toward you are serious? I want, very much, to give you the dream life you and the children deserve."

"I do, Daniel," she said lifting her hand to caress his face before remembering they may have an audience. She casually lowered her hand and rested it on his arm, hoping the spectators wouldn't think anything of it. "Once I separated my past from the present, I knew you were nothing like Robert, and your word could be trusted." She moved her hand down to his and wrapped her fingers around his. "You do know I am serious in my intentions toward you?" she smiled.

"I do, Carolyn," he said returning her smile. "At some point, I hope we will use these words in a more appropriate setting."

Her face showed her surprise but, in the blink of an eye, a smile lit up her face, and she nodded slightly.

"By the way, you have Martha to thank for helping me see sense so quickly."

"I knew I liked her the first time she looked me up and down at the ball," he chuckled.

Carolyn smiled remembering that wonderful evening, then gazed up at him.

"I suppose we should join the others."

"To quote my mates, 'Do we have to?'"

"Yes, I'm afraid we do," she laughed.

"Blast!" he replied quietly as he opened the gate for her.


	33. Chapter 33

Martha had been watching them since they came into sight and something was definitely different. She suspected they had finally talked. When they held hands to walk to the porch, she knew she was right.

"Mrs. Muir, Captain, did you enjoy your walk?" she asked.

The couple looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Yes Martha, we did. Did you two enjoy your quiet time?" Carolyn asked.

"I can't speak for Claymore, but I enjoyed it immensely - he slept through most of it," she said pointing to the man at her left.

"Since we're all together, won't you come inside? I have a few gifts I'd like to give you," Daniel said smiling.

"Captain, if you don't mind, I'll just stay out here."

"But Claymore, I have something for you too,"

"For me? Really?"

"Yes, really. Come, join us."

He didn't have to be asked twice. The stingy man was up like a shot, and the first one through the door.

"Daniel, do you mind if I go upstairs to change my shoes?"

"Of course not. Do you need any help?"

"No. I think I can handle it," she said giving him a dazzling smile.

She quickly went up the steps while Daniel watched, mesmerized by her grace. When she was out of sight, he showed everyone into the living room and left briefly to ask Mrs. Westfield to serve the refreshments. Before rejoining his guests, he detoured to the alcove and returned with his arms loaded with gifts for everyone. Carolyn came into the room about the same time.

"Oh boy!" the children replied when they saw the presents.

"Captain, you shouldn't have," Carolyn scolded him.

"It's really nothing. These are just minor trinkets to express my appreciation to you all. I'll explain how it came about later. "

"Appreciation for me?" the stingy man questioned.

"Yes, even you, Claymore. If it weren't for you, the Muirs would have never come to Schooner Bay, and for that, I am eternally grateful," the Captain said, gazing at Carolyn.

One by one he passed out the gifts to everyone. The children were intrigued by the boxes they held, as was Carolyn. Martha was pleased to be included, and Claymore was truly surprised.

"Can we open them now?" Jonathan asked.

"Why don't we let Martha and your uncle open theirs first?' Daniel suggested.

Martha opened her package to find beautifully embroidered handkerchiefs inside.

"Captain, this was very thoughtful of you. They're lovely. Thank you."

Claymore opened his gift next and was pleased to have received an excellent brand of pipe tobacco. It was more expensive, and finer, than anything he would buy for himself.

"Thank you, Captain. I shall take great pleasure smoking this."

"Now can we?" Candy asked.

"Candy," her mother said, giving her a corrective prompt.

"Oh, right. Captain, may we open our gifts now?" she asked, looking to her mother to confirm her approval.

Daniel watched the subtle exchange and marveled at the easy shorthand Carolyn had with her children.

"Yes, you may."

When the children tore off the paper and opened their boxes, they didn't know what make of what they saw. Jonathan pulled his out.

"What are they?"

"They're ice skates, lad." Turning to address their mother, he asked, "Mrs. Muir, have you and the children ever skated before?"

"We've tried, but without much success, I'm afraid. The skates always come loose and don't stay on."

"I've had the same experience. These are the newest skates on the market. They fit right on your shoes, and don't come off like those wooden ones do. Jonathan, can I use you to demonstrate how they work?"

"Sure!" the boy answered.

"Sit here on the sofa with your mother," Daniel instructed.

He did as he was told, and the Captain knelt in front of him with one of the skates. He turned the mechanism, so the clamps expanded, and he put it on Jonathan's shoe. Then he turned the mechanism back to the locked position, and the clamp grabbed tightly to the shoe. Daniel repeated the process with the second skate and invited Jonathan to stand up.

"Well lad, what do you think?"

He tentatively started walking to test them and was only a little wobbly.

Carolyn and Martha quickly told him to stay on the carpet so as not to scratch the floor.

Doing as he was told, he walked around and shook his foot several times, but the skate stayed securely on his shoe.

"Hey, these are great. They're not like those skates we used last time, Mom."

"Can I try?" Candy asked.

"Certainly."

The young girl took the seat her brother had vacated, and Daniel repeated the process with the same result.

The children walked around the carpeted area and tried to knock the skates off their feet to no avail. They were getting reasonably good at keeping their balance – at least on carpet.

"Come on, Mom. You need to try yours on," Candy told her.

"I suppose I do," she said tentatively.

"Madam, may I be of assistance?"

"If you don't mind, Captain. It looks easy enough, but could you walk me through it the first time?"

"Of course. I wasn't sure what size you would need, so I got both the child and adult size," he explained

Daniel took the adult size skate and compared it to her shoe.

"It looks like it could go either way. Let's try this one first to see if it will stay on."

He held the skate up and showed her how the mechanical lever worked. He was about to put it on her shoe when he realized he would have to touch her foot and ankle. Feeling it would appear forward to do so, he was at a loss as to how to proceed. Carolyn, understanding his dilemma, intervened.

"Captain, can you help me? I don't think I can put them on without assistance."

"I'd be happy to Mrs. Muir."

Remembering he had an audience, he gently took the heel of her shoe in his hand, put the blade against the sole, and engaged the mechanism to the locked position. Testing how tightly it was attached, Daniel held her ankle while he pulled on the blade until he was satisfied it wasn't going anywhere. He repeated the process with the other skate. When both skates were secure, he stood and held out his hand to help her stand.

Carolyn and the children were walking on the rug, testing the effectiveness of the mechanism, when Daniel looked over to Martha and Claymore.

"I hope you both don't mind that I didn't get you skates. I guessed ice skating wasn't something that would be of interest of either one of you.

Martha chuckled, while Claymore just looked puzzled.

"Captain, I'd say your deduction was on target," the older woman confirmed.

He smiled and winked at her.

Mrs. Westfield came in carrying a tray of refreshments. She stopped when she saw Mrs. Muir and the children walking around on the carpet, testing the skates, and shook her head in wonder.

"I'm not sure what you're doin' but be careful you don't turn your ankle while you're at it," she cautioned, setting the tray on the table before leaving the room.

Carolyn laughed and went to take her seat. The children followed suit, and the Captain helped Candy and Jonathan out of their skates. When he was finished, he looked at their mother.

"Mrs. Muir, would you mind pouring?"

"I'd be happy to, Captain, but I'd like to take the skates off first, if I may."

"Of course. May I be of assistance?"

"Yes, please."

Daniel knelt in front of her, flashing a devilish grin as he gently lifted her ankle and rested the skate on his thigh. The mechanism opened, and the skate came right off her shoe. He did the same with the second skate, and it was off.

"Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, madam."

"These will be wonderful when it gets cold. Where do people ice skate around here?" she asked.

"In the past, I've used the pond at the back of the property, but the community uses one closer to town once it freezes over. Unless it's unusually cold, that one doesn't freeze enough for skating until the end of November, but the pond out back is not as deep and freezes more quickly."

"You ice skate?" Jonathan asked in awe.

"Indeed I do, lad. I enjoy skating."

"Captain, would you like a cup of tea?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

She poured while he talked with the children.

"If the weather turns cold in the next few weeks, maybe we'll have a chance to try out the skates before I sail."

"Where are you going this time?" Candy asked.

"We're sailing to England, the Netherlands, and Germany."

"Wow!" both children exclaimed.

"Do you know where those countries are?" Daniel asked them.

"I know they're across the ocean," Candy told him.

"Come with me. I'll show you on the globe."

The children followed him into the alcove. The three of them stood at the large sphere.

"Who can tell me were Schooner Bay is?"

"It's in Maine," Jonathan answered before his sister could beat him to it.

"That's right," the Captain said encouragingly. He then positioned the globe so the United States was visible. Pointing to the state of Maine, he asked. "And where is our town located in Maine?"

"It's by the ocean," Candy answered quickly, giving her brother a smile.

"Which ocean?"

"The Atlantic Ocean," they both replied, pleased with themselves.

"Excellent! So, where would we find Schooner Bay on our globe?"

The two children stared intently looking at Maine. Jonathan pointed at a place below Portland, but Candy reminded him they passed the city on the train. They continued until they found another town they recognized.

"I think Brunswick is where we changed trains for the last part of the ride," Candy said looking at Jonathan. Her brother agreed, and they continued to look for Schooner Bay, before finally giving up and pointing to a general area.

"You both did very well. You're close. Schooner Bay is right here," the Captain indicated to a spot on the globe.

He then proceeded to show them the route his ship would be taking.

"That looks like it will be a long trip," Candy remarked.

"How long will you be gone?" Jonathan asked.

"Six months – maybe a bit longer."

"Oh," they both replied sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, mates. I'll be back in the spring, and we'll have time to catch up and do a few things together before I sail again."

While the three of them spent time going over the Captain's voyage on the globe, Carolyn listened with one ear while she served tea to Martha and Claymore. She heard the disappointment in her children's voices when they realized how long Daniel would be gone, and understood, as their feelings were a reflection of her own.

A short time later, his housekeeper returned to the room

"Sir, can I get you anything else? I'll be leaving for the day."

"No. Everything has been perfect, Mrs. Westfield. Thank you for all you did."

"I've prepared a light supper for everyone. It's in the ice box whenever you're ready, the bread is on the counter, along with a lemon cake for dessert."

"My dear woman, I didn't expect you to do all of that. Thank you."

"I was happy to do it, sir." Addressing the Captain and his guests, she added, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

Carolyn and Martha thanked her for everything and wished her goodnight as she left the room.

"I hope you'll stay. If you don't, I'll never be able to eat all of the 'light' supper she prepared," Daniel implored.

"Your Mrs. Westfield sounds like someone else I know," Carolyn said, smiling at Martha.

"Who me? I only cook the prescribed portions. I think it's your appetite, Mrs. Muir. You eat like a bird. Even a normal sized meal seems like a lot of food to you."

The petite woman raised her cup of tea in acknowledgement. Martha knew her too well, and her statement couldn't be denied. Carolyn had never been a big eater and having to wear a corset forced her to watch what she ate – and how much. She refused to let her figure get away from her. Those things were unbearable when you were slender, she didn't want to know what they felt like if you were overweight. She truly wanted to know who decided these 'instruments of torture' were a good idea.

"Well family, what do you think? Should we stay to help the Captain eat the supper Mrs. Westfield prepared?" Carolyn asked.

She wasn't the least bit surprised Martha and the children were in favor of staying. She was wondering what Claymore's response would be, when he enthusiastically agreed, surprising everyone.

"Uncle are you sure?" she asked him.

"We can't let Mrs. Westfield's hard work be for nothing. No offense, Captain."

"None taken, Claymore," Daniel answered.

'Besides, lemon cake is one of my favorites," Claymore added.

That explained everything.


	34. Chapter 34

The rest of the afternoon was a more sedentary affair with everyone gathered in the living room. The children spent time in the alcove exploring on the Captain's globe, but when they tired of 'traveling,' they joined the adults.

Claymore had claimed the chair closest to the fireplace and Martha the one next to him. Daniel and Carolyn were sitting together on the sofa – with a proper distance between them. Candy and Jonathan were behind them playing checkers on the window seat. Before long, and with a little prompting from the children, the Captain started spinning yarns of some of his adventures. He threw in a pirate tale or two for Jonathan and had everyone enthralled, story after story.

At some point, without anyone thinking anything of it, Candy and Jonathan joined their mother and the Captain to listen. Daniel found himself at one end of the sofa and Carolyn at the other, with the children between them. The four of them together seemed the most natural thing in the world.

Claymore had been a quiet observer all day and actually took time to watch the interactions going on around him. He saw the joy on Carolyn's face, and was surprised to see it was mirrored by the Captain's. Candy and Jonathan, even Martha, were at ease in the presence of the seaman who could strike fear in most men with just a look. Thinking over what he knew personally about Daniel Gregg, and what he had heard around town, both good and bad. He was surprised at the way they all fit so well together. If he hadn't been here to see it for himself, he would never have believed it.

Martha had been watching the Captain and Mrs. Muir too, and was pleased with what she observed. Since returning from their walk, they were much more relaxed with each other. In all the years she'd known Carolyn Muir, she'd never seen her this happy. She was sure the couple finally talked, and in doing so, questions had been asked and answered. Although, the soulful gazes they shared were even more frequent, if that were possible.

XXXXX

With the first remark of, "I'm hungry" from the children, the ladies volunteered to get out the food that had been left for them. Daniel followed them into the galley to ensure they were able to find everything they might need.

Martha had prepared food in the fine kitchens of both the Muirs and Williams' and was familiar with most of the modern conveniences in Gull Cottage. She quickly made herself at home and took the food out of the icebox. Mrs. Westfield had prepared chicken salad to be eaten on the fresh bread or on its own. There was also cheese, apples and blueberries to satisfy everyone – not to mention the lemon cake for those with a sweet tooth. Mrs. Muir went to work slicing the apples and cheese, and the Captain watched as the women set to their tasks.

"Daniel, would you prefer to eat in the dining room or here in the kitch . . . galley?" Carolyn asked smiling as she used his term.

"There's no need to make extra work. Let's eat in here," he replied. "Carolyn, is there anything I can I do to assist?"

There it was. They were finally on a first name basis. Martha smiled to herself and kept her head down.

"Could you tell me where I would find the serving bowls?"

"Of course. They're right over here."

He showed her to the freestanding cabinet where the bowls were kept and, in the process, took them out for her. Throughout, they didn't say a word – just quietly watched each other contently.

Believing things were well in hand, the Captain started to make his excuses to join the children. He was in the doorway when he turned back and noticed Carolyn reaching for the teacups hanging from hooks above the top shelf. Her back to him, he couldn't help himself, he stopped to admire the view. After a moment, he realized she was having difficulty reaching them, and was quickly by her side.

"Let me help you with those," he said as he reached over her – the length of his body leaning slightly into hers. As he handed each one to her, he let his fingers linger until he placed the last one in her hands, and they held it together, gazing at each other.

Martha, noticing the silence, looked up. Yes, she knew she'd have her hands full now. She let them have the moment and then coughed.

They were startled and, reminded they weren't alone, looked at her sheepishly.

"For heaven's sake, those looks you've been sharing are just going to get worse now, aren't they?" she scolded.

They both laughed, turned, and leaned against the counter side by side, with very little space between them. Carolyn, with Daniel's arm behind her on the counter, looked like she was tucked in under his arm, and both looked extremely happy.

"So?" he said looking a Martha, wondering what she had to say.

"So . . . it's about time. Now Captain, you need to get out of here so we can put supper on the table," she said shooing him out of the room.

The couple laughed, and Daniel went over to Martha and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked blushing.

"Everything," he said as he left the room.

The two women went back to their tasks, but before long, Martha had questions she felt had to be asked.

"You've obviously settled a few things."

"As much as we can, for now . . . yes."

"Have you said anything to the children?"

"No. It's too soon. We don't know where this is going to lead."

"But you both know where you want it to go?"

"Yes, we do," she smiled shyly.

Martha nodded her understanding, and the two women returned their attentions to putting supper on the table.

XXXXX

The adventures of the day finally caught up with the children, and they were more subdued at supper. The simple meal was very good, and after the filling dinner earlier, it was the perfect light supper.

Conversation centered on the upcoming Fall Harvest celebration, which would take place at the end of the month. This was the first Carolyn and Martha had heard of it.

"It's an all-day event like the Seafarer Games and Costume Ball. The festivities start in the early afternoon with games and activities for children and adults, and then there's an early supper in the late afternoon, so the meal can be finished just after the sun sets. We roast a pig, or sometimes a side of beef, and most families bring their own sides," he explained. "After eating and everything is cleared away, there will be dancing."

"It sounds wonderful," Carolyn's eyes glistened at the opportunity to dance with Daniel again.

"It's not a formal event . . . it's more like a barn dance. The dancing finishes by ten so families with children can enjoy the evening together."

"So, the children stay for the whole evening?"

"If their parents want them to. Some families do send their younger children home, but those Candy and Jonathan's age usually stay for the festivities."

"Do we have to dance?" Jonathan asked unhappily.

"No lad, you don't have to but, if you want to, you can."

"Good."

"I think I would like to learn to dance," Candy added thoughtfully.

"Sweetheart, you already know the basics. If you'd like, I can teach you a few other steps before the celebration," her mother told her.

"Gee, that would be great! Thanks, Mom."

"Jonathan, if you have second thoughts, I'd be happy to show you too," Carolyn added, looking at her son.

"No, thank you!" he said emphatically. "I don't need to know how to dance."

"You will want to know one day, lad," the Captain told him.

"Not if it means dancing with girls."

They all laughed. His mother was willing to let the boy have his way, for now, but she was determined her son would learn to dance, and dance well – like a certain sea captain she knew. He would not be stomping on a young lady's feet like his Uncle.

Claymore watched the exchange, pondering a thought that popped into his head.

"So, if I don't want to dance . . . I don't have to?" he asked hopefully.

"Uncle, if you are my escort, it will be expected of you," Carolyn reminded him.

Daniel looked at her with raised eyebrows and was about to comment when Claymore spoke up.

"Captain, when do you leave on your voyage?"

"The second week of November."

"And when is the Harvest Celebration?"

"The end of October," Daniel smiled.

Claymore looked at Carolyn, then back to the seaman.

"Captain, I think you should escort my niece to the festivities."

"Uncle!"

"My dear, you know as well as I do that . . . I-I'm not as accomplished on the dance floor as the Captain. I wouldn't want to hurt you. You were just lucky at the Seafarers' Ball."

"Claymore, I'm sure I'll want at least one dance with Mrs. Muir that evening. It wouldn't do for her to be injured during the first dance with you," he said, smiling mischievously at Carolyn. "Perhaps I should take pity on you both."

"I believe that would be best," Claymore agreed.

The two men nodded at one another, and the Captain turned to Carolyn.

"Mrs. Muir, would you allow me the honor of escorting you and your family to the Harvest Celebration?"

"I don't see how the two of you have given me much of a choice," she said giving both men a stern look. Then, shaking her head while trying to suppress a smile, added, "I suppose if I have to . . . but. . . I will expect more than one dance with you, Captain."

"Madam, I believe that can be arranged," he replied.

While the lemon cake was being served, talk turned to the start of school. Much to the children's regret, their first day would be November second. That gave them only a few more weeks of freedom.

"November second? That's no fair! We'll have to go back before our birthdays," Candy complained.

"Yeah, it's not fair," Jonathan added

"Now, enough of that. You both know it's time," Carolyn scolded them. "Have we ever not celebrated your birthdays?"

"No, ma'am," they admitted.

"And, aren't you usually in school when your birthdays come around?"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied dejectedly.

"Exactly. So, no more whining."

"When are your birthdays?" the Captain asked the children.

"Mine is November fourth," Jonathan answered.

"And mine is November ninth," Candy added. "We have a lot of birthdays in November. Mom's is at the end of the month."

"Oh? Mrs. Muir, when is your birthday?" Daniel asked.

"The twenty eighth."

"Well, you do have a busy November, don't you?" he remarked. "Martha, when is your special day?"

"That, Captain, is a state secret."

Everyone chuckled, except Claymore. He had already finished his piece of cake and was ready to go home. Being on his best behavior most of the day had been exhausting.

Daniel noticed the annoying man's put-out expression.

"Claymore, you're not holding out on us, are you? When is your birthday?"

"January thirteenth," he preened, glad to be included.

"Thank goodness it's not in November," Martha remarked.

"Captain, when is your birthday?" Candy asked.

"Let me see," he said, staring off as if he were thinking. "May twenty eighth seems to ring a bell," he said, then shook his head. "No, that was the date of my encounter with the killer whale in Newfoundland."

The children exchanged an eye roll used when they thought someone was acting silly.

"I've got it!" the Captain exclaimed. "It's in April."

"When in April?" Jonathan prodded.

"The eighth."

"Will you be home from your voyage by then?" Candy queried.

"No, probably not. It might be a month or so later."

"How will you celebrate if you're away?"

"If we're crossing the Atlantic, I won't have time."

"Oh."

Candy and Jonathan both looked disappointed the Captain wouldn't be home to celebrate his birthday, but the seed of an idea planted itself in their minds.

"Captain, thank you for your hospitality, but we should be getting ready to leave." Claymore put in abruptly, anxious to get the family moving. "Everyone, it's time to get your things together. It's late."

Carolyn's eyes flashed with annoyance but, because the children were present, she tried to disguise the words by keeping her tone even.

"Uncle, not everyone has finished their dessert, and we still need to put this kitchen to rights. Once that's been completed, and only then, will we go home."

Claymore clamped his jaw shut when he saw the look on her face.

"I-I-I-I think I'll just go collect my tobacco," he said and quickly left the room.

Carolyn walked to the stove and returned with the coffee pot.

"Captain, Martha, would you like another cup of coffee?"

"I would, Mrs. Muir. Thank you," her friend answered with a big smile. She was content to stretch out the evening, if it meant annoying Claymore.

"Captain?"

Daniel, reading the unspoken intention of the two women, smiled and presented his cup for a refill.

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir."

The group chatted quietly while they enjoyed their cake and coffee. When everyone was finished, Martha and Carolyn gathered the dirty dishes and began cleaning up. With the Captain's encouragement, Candy and Jonathan volunteered to dry.

"Children, just leave the dried dishes on the counter. I'll put them up when I return from taking everyone home," he told them.

"Captain, I know where everything goes," their mother reminded him. "We'll make sure everything is put back in its place."

"Madam, I don't want you . . . any of you . . . to have to contort yourselves to put something on a shelf that's out of your reach," he said, his eyes not leaving hers.

"We won't, and if there's anything that goes on a shelf that's out of reach, we promise to leave it on the counter for you to put away."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go hitch the horse to the carriage to take you home."

"Can I help?" Jonathan asked.

"Ladies, would it be all right if I take the lad with me?"

"Are you sure you need the help?" the boy's mother asked.

"It's not a question of need, but I would be glad to have the company . . . and assistance," he said smiling at her son.

"Oh, boy!" Jonathan said, as he happily put his dish towel on the counter.

"It won't take us long. We'll bring the carriage around front, then when everyone is ready to go, it will be there waiting," Daniel said, as he and Jonathan headed out the back door.

XXXXX

The 'women' finished in the kitchen, putting everything away except the tea cups that went on the hooks beyond their reach. They were just walking into the foyer, when Daniel and Jonathan came through the front door. The couple stood together, while the others joined Claymore in the living room, and shared a look of regret that the day had to come to an end.

Carolyn hated the thought of leaving and couldn't remember a better day. Having finally unburdened herself, she took comfort in the feeling of relief it brought her. She also had complete confidence Daniel Gregg would never treat them the way Robert had.

On their way to join the others, she realized she'd left the carpet bag in the nursery, and the children's clothes still needed to be folded and packed. She asked Daniel if she could go upstairs to take care of everything.

"Of course, but it's dark up there. I should go with you to light the way."

"That would be helpful, but I don't know if we should," she replied, looking toward their chaperones.

"Nonsense. I'll see to it," Daniel said, and went directly into the living room.

"It's much colder outside than when we arrived. I'm going upstairs to get blankets so no one gets a chill on the ride home. Mrs. Muir needs to go up to the nursery and pack the children clothes. I'll light the way for us both, and we'll be right back."

The children paid no attention, but Claymore glanced at Martha, who chose to ignore him.

"We'll wait down here. Don't be long," the older woman reminded him pointedly.

Daniel acknowledged her remark and grabbed a candle from the mantle. The hallway was already lit, and he and Carolyn made their way upstairs.

When they reached the nursery, he opened the door and turned up the gas lamp and lit two candles on the dresser to give her enough light to complete her task.

"I'll leave you to the packing while I get the blankets. Please let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Daniel."

He closed the door as he left and went down the hall to the master cabin. He turned up the gas light inside the door and went to get the blankets out of the closet. There were only two there and, realizing that wouldn't be enough, he left them on the bed and went to the guest room for a few more.

Carolyn quickly folded the clothes and packed them in the carpet bag, along with Candy and Jonathan's good shoes. Satisfied she hadn't forgotten anything, she turned down the gas light and blew out one of the candles. Picking up the other, she left the room to wait for Daniel in the hallway.

He was coming out of the guest room when he saw her by the nursery door. The sight of her caused him to stop in his tracks. Her face, lit by the candle, had a hypnotic effect on him. The combination of the glow of the candle, and the smile on her face – just for him – caused him to catch his breath. She was undeniably stunning. Gathering his wits, he stepped toward his cabin.

"I . . . ah . . . let me just get the other . . . I'll be right with you."

Carolyn nodded, wishing her family wasn't waiting downstairs.

Shaking his head, at the effect she had on him, he grabbed the blankets and turned down the gas light in the master cabin, before joining her.

"Have you got everything?"

"I think so. If not, I'm sure we'll be seeing one another so you can get it to me."

"You can be assured of that, my dear." Daniel said softly.

They stood together for a moment. Daniel's hands full of the blankets and his candle, and Carolyn's with the carpet bag in one hand and her candle in the other.

"I suspect this may be the only time we have alone before we say goodnight . . . May I? I mean, it would be a terrible waste of an opportunity."

"Daniel, I would be disappointed if you didn't take advantage of every opportunity that presented itself."

His hands otherwise occupied, the Captain brought his head down, and Carolyn tilted hers to meet his lips. They shared a soft kiss that left them both yearning for more. Carolyn dropped the carpet bag and stroked his cheek with her free hand.

"Absolutely, irresistible."

"Yes, you are," he replied softly.

They shared another kiss. When they parted, she looked at the candle in her hand.

"I'll leave this in the nursery," she said, blowing it out and putting it on the dresser, just inside the room. Closing the door behind her, she picked up the carpet bag and took his arm.

"Shall we join the others?"

"Only because we have to. I would much rather keep you to myself."

"If only," she said softly, and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

"Not if only . . . one day."

She gazed at Daniel, dropped the bag again, and pulled him to her to whisper softly in his ear.

"One day."

"Madam, when you do things like that, you make it very difficult for me to be on my best behavior. You do realize 'one day' could be a long way off. I may need something to see me through . . . on occasion," he teased.

"Such as?" she said in a low seductive tone.

He dropped the blankets on the floor and pulled her against the length of his body for a kiss that surprised them both by its intensity, as did her equally passionate response. When they came up for air, both realized they were opening a gate that would be difficult to close.

"Carolyn, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Daniel, in case you didn't notice, you weren't alone in your abandon. I am just as much at fault."

"This is not going to be easy, is it?"

"I don't think either one of us thought it would be," she admitted.

He opened his arms and invited her into his embrace, and she tentatively moved toward him.

"We just need to slow down," he told her, holding her close . . . but not too close. They remained in each other's arms, content just being alone, even for a moment. Unfortunately, a moment was all it could be. The Captain stepped back, reluctantly, and handed her his candle so he could pick up the blankets.

"Claymore will be up here with a search party if we delay any further."

"For some reason, I can't see Uncle doing that."

"No, you're right. The man's afraid of his own shadow. He would send Martha or the children."

They shared a smile, and another, more chaste kiss, and Carolyn picked up the carpet bag and took his arm. Purposely taking their time, they walked to the stairs where they shared a final, brief kiss before making their way back to the others.

The family was watching the fire burn down while they talked. Surprisingly, neither Claymore, nor Martha said a word or even gave them a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take these things out and be right back," the Captain said referring to the blankets and the gifts.

"Can I help?" Jonathan asked.

"No, lad. I think I can handle them. Perhaps you could get the ladies' wraps out of the closet while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir!"

The 'men' went off in opposite directions to their assigned tasks. When Daniel returned, his mate had already brought the women their shawls. Claymore was assisting Martha with hers, and Candy was struggling to put hers around her shoulders. Their host caught the young boy's attention and, with his eyes and a twitch of his head, let him know he should help his sister. Understanding the Captain's hint, Jonathan went over and gave her a helping hand.

Carolyn was holding her own wrap when Daniel walked over to assist her. As he took it from her, she mouthed 'thank you' for the nudge he had given her son. He placed the shawl around her shoulders and rested his hands there for a moment.

"Anything for you, my dear," he said softly in her ear.

His warm breath sent a shiver through her.

"Are you cold, Mrs. Muir?" he asked, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around her to keep her warm.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Captain."

"You're sure? I hate to think you've caught a chill."

"I'm sure," she replied, running her hand over his, and gazing at him over her shoulder. "It wasn't that kind of chill," she added softly.

Daniel was puzzled by her remark until he realized what she meant. The expression on his face changed instantly to one of satisfaction that he had that effect on her, and Carolyn couldn't help but chuckle at him.

With everyone ready, the Captain put the screen in front of the fire and, carrying a lantern to light the way, led everyone to the landau. He helped the ladies first, and then lifted Candy and Jonathan in, despite the boy's request to ride with him.

"Not tonight, lad. It's cold. You should snuggle under a blanket with your mother or Martha. Candy, lass, you should do the same. Claymore . . . you're on your own," he said handing the last blanket to him.

The ladies sat together on one side with the children tucked in under the blankets with them. Claymore had the other side to himself, and not having the advantage of someone else's body heat to help keep him warm, covered himself, grumbling. The Captain made sure everyone was settled, then climbed into the driver's seat to head back to town.


	35. Chapter 35

By the time they arrived home, Candy and Jonathan were asleep. Daniel helped Claymore down and asked him to light the candles in the house. Then, looking at the sleeping children, addressed the ladies in a soft voice.

"Do you want to wake them, or should we just carry them inside and put them right to bed?"

Carolyn looked at Martha, and the limp little boy resting against her friend, and then at her daughter, who was leaning against her. Both were sound asleep.

"It would be wonderful if we didn't have to wake them."

"We don't have to. Let me take Jonathan in first, and I'll come right back for Candy."

The women watched as he carefully lifted her son, resting the boy's head on his shoulder. Martha covered her sleeping charge with the blanket, and then Daniel assisted her from the landau, so she could lead the way. Carolyn stayed behind, her arm wrapped around her sleeping daughter, and tried to keep the tears welling in her eyes from spilling down her cheeks.

Inside, Daniel followed Martha to the children's room and waited while she lit a candle and pulled the bed covers back. He laid Jonathan gently on his bed, and left Martha to remove the lad's shoes and loosen his clothes.

When he returned for Candy, he climbed into the carriage to make lifting her easier. Taking her gently from her mother, he cradled the young girl in both arms and carefully stepped down, so as not to startle her.

"I don't know where that blasted Claymore has gotten to," he said quietly, annoyed the man had disappeared. When he looked back, he noticed her glistening eyes. "Carolyn?"

"I'm fine," she said and blinked away more tears.

"You're sure?"

She gave him a quick nod, and gently dabbed her eyes.

Daniel wasn't in a position to pursue the subject and glanced at Candy before looking back at the perplexing women in front of him.

"Do you think you can step down safely, holding my arm, or would you rather wait until I return?" he asked her quietly.

"I'll be fine. There's no need for you to make another trip," she told him, as she deftly alighted the carriage with minimal support.

Together, they walked through the house to the children's room. Jonathan was tucked in and sleeping soundly when the seaman laid Candy gently on her bed. Martha moved between the beds to take care of her favorite "Candy" as she referred to the little girl. Daniel got out of her way and stood by the door, watching as Carolyn kissed her daughter goodnight and brushed the girl's hair out of her face. In the tight quarters of the small room, the two women had to exchange places so she could kiss her son goodnight. Straightening to leave, she saw the Captain watching her with the unmistakable look of love in his eyes. Joining him, she ran her hand down his arm, and they left the room. Outside the partially closed door, Daniel took her hand.

"Why the tears?" he asked softly.

"It was nothing you did . . . Well . . . Actually . . . It was everything you did," she said looking up at him with grateful eyes. "Today was an example of how completely different you are with Candy and Jonathan than their father was.

"You spent the whole day giving them your attention . . . playing with them, talking with them, and teaching them. You taught them geography in such a way, I don't think they realized they were learning. You told stories, and spent time with them doing simple, daily activities . . . from showing them how to measure and cut wood to cover a broken window, to hitching a horse to a carriage and, ever so subtly, you got Jonathan to help Candy with her wrap. No wonder they both fell asleep on the way home. They've never so much activity in one day."

Daniel was going to speak, but she stopped him.

"You showed them how a good man behaves toward those he cares about. You carrying my sleeping children into the house was the last thing I expected, and it brought pure joy to my heart . . . and tears to my eyes. I don't recall their father ever carrying either one of them to bed, or anywhere else for that matter, unless he was putting on a show for a visitor. We are so blessed to have you in our lives."

"Carolyn, I'd given up hope of ever having a day like this. You have me doing things I didn't know I was capable of. I want to thank you for sharing your family with me. I suppose it is possible to teach an old dog new tricks."

"Old dog? Hardly." She reached up and kissed him squarely on the lips. "New tricks? Not likely. Daniel Gregg, I suspect behavior like this has always been a part of you."

"If it has, it's taken you and the children to bring it out," he replied, pulling her to his chest, and kissing the top of her head.

They stood together, content in each other's arms.

XXXXX

Martha finished tucking Candy in and left the bedroom to join the others, and did – quite literally.

"Excuse me," she said instinctively, as she bumped into the Captain and Mrs. Muir just outside the door, their arms wrapped around one another. She looked at them, they looked at her, and no one said anything for a moment. "Oh, brother," she finally remarked, breaking the silence and shaking her head. "Is this what we can expect every time you two are left alone?"

Daniel moved away from Carolyn and tugged on his ear, not exactly embarrassed, but perhaps, a little self-conscious at being caught in the act.

"Ah, Martha. I do beg your pardon."

"Uh-huh," she said dryly, looking at them both before heading down the hall.

Watching her walk away, they laughed softly.

"I suppose we should join them so I can say goodnight."

"I suppose," she replied as she stepped into his embrace and rested her head on his chest.

He raised her chin and kissed her lightly.

"We'd better go now, or I will find it very difficult to leave you," he said softly.

They joined hands and walked slowly toward the living room.

"Ah, there you are," Claymore said, taking his pipe out of his mouth, as they walked in the room. "Captain, thank you for the tobacco. It's an excellent blend."

"I'm glad you like it," Daniel replied. Then turning to include the ladies in the room, he continued. "It's been a wonderful day, and I hate to bring up an unpleasant subject, but I don't want its importance to be minimized."

They all looked at him expectantly.

"I want to remind you to take precautions until this Callahan situation is resolved. Carolyn, Martha, you should not go out unescorted, nor should the children. As I mentioned earlier, I'll be stopping by the Horan's in the morning to check on James, so I'll fill them in on his reappearance. I'm going to try to meet with Reverend Farley, as well, and will get with Seamus and Colm to enlist their help. Ladies, don't be surprised if they drop by to offer their services."

"Thank you, Captain. We'll wait for an escort before we go anywhere," Martha commented.

Daniel looked to Claymore.

"This week you can expect to see me at the office at lunch time, and at the end of each day to see Carolyn home. If something comes up, and I can't be there, I'll send a messenger over to let you know."

The intimidated man closed his mouth and nodded. Daniel gave him his best captain's stare.

"One other reminder, Claymore . . . Carolyn is not to be left alone in the office."

"No-no-no . . . I-I-I mean yes, sir," he babbled.

"All right. I should be going. Thank you all for coming up to Gull Cottage today. It was a pleasure spending the day with you. Please tell the children I'll see them tomorrow, when I escort Carolyn home."

"Thank you for inviting us, Captain. It was a wonderful day," Martha told him.

"Yes, thank you," Claymore added as an afterthought.

"Daniel, I'll walk you to the door," Carolyn said, taking his arm.

When they'd left the room, Claymore looked at Martha.

"Are you sure she's not getting in over her head?"

"Getting in over her head, how?"

"They spend a lot of time together, you know, and did you notice, they're calling one another by their Christian names?"

"Yes, that seems to have started today."

"Do you think it means anything?"

"I really couldn't say."

"Do you think I should write to my sister about it?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Carolyn and the children are living under my roof, and it is my responsibility to keep them safe. Shouldn't her parents know she has become involved with a man – and a sailor at that?"

Martha could only shake her head. If this family had to depend on Claymore Ebenezer to keep them safe, they were in real trouble.

"It sounds as if you think being a sailor immediately identifies the Captain as an unsavory character."

"I . . . no . . . I . . . ah . . . well, I suppose not . . . but . . . don't you think they should be told?"

"Claymore, do you really want Mr. and Mrs. Williams to be on the first train here?"

His eyes got huge when he considered a confrontation with his brother-in-law.

"No, I suppose not."

"When there's something to tell them, you can write to your sister. Did you correspond with her before Mrs. Muir and the children arrived?"

"No, not often. I usually only replied when she wrote to me."

"Then there's your answer. If you were to write her now, she'd think something was amiss, and both she, and Mr. Williams, would be up here within the week."

"Oh, I wouldn't want that," he said quickly.

"I didn't think so. When Mrs. Williams writes to you, answer as you have in the past. If she asks specific questions, try to be as general as possible. I think it's too soon to tell the family anything. The Captain will be leaving in a few weeks, and he'll be gone for quite a while. There's no telling what will happen in that time frame."

"You're right. I hadn't thought of that, he replied brightly, considering the idea of not being unsettled by Daniel Gregg for six months – or more!

XXXXX

At the door, the Captain and Carolyn were putting off their goodbye as long as possible.

"I hate to see this day come to an end," Daniel said pulling her to him.

"It has been a very good day," she replied, her hands resting on his arms.

"The first of many."

His arms went completely around her, and her hands rested on his chest, as he pulled her close for a goodnight kiss. When they're lips separated, he continued to gaze in her eyes.

"You don't mind me imposing myself on you all week, do you?"

"Of course not. You have an open invitation to see me whenever you can," she smiled. "You are, after all, my protector."

He looked at her earnestly.

"Carolyn, please take this seriously. You must be vigilant when you're out and about. If you see Callahan anywhere near the house, the office, or within a hundred feet of you, Martha, or the children, I want to know about it. This situation is not to be taken lightly."

She nodded, fully aware of its seriousness – the safety of her family uppermost in her mind.

"I will. Anything, or anyone, that can harm the children, or Martha, has my full attention."

"Think of your own safety as well. His history makes you the one I'm most concerned about."

"I understand," she said looking up at him. "I know there must be something that happened between you and this man. Will you share it with me?"

She saw the pain in his eyes before he pulled her to him.

"I will. . . It's not something I talk about, but you should know . . . I want you to know."

"Whenever you're ready," she said, gently touching his cheek. "I'm here for you."

He took her hand and kissed her palm before wrapping his arms around her again.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head as he held her.

They stood like that until they heard Martha in the other room, loudly telling Claymore she was going to bed.

The Captain gave Carolyn a quick kiss and stepped away.

"Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight, Daniel."

Martha walked into the hallway as he was opening the door to leave.

"Goodnight, Captain."

He turned back to her and winked.

"Goodnight, Martha."


	36. Chapter 36

Part 7

"Coming to an Understanding"

The next morning, Daniel was aboard the Kitty Keane, working in the bridge long before sunrise. When the crew began arriving, he called his second mate, Archie Mitchell, to join him.

"Good morning, Mitch."

"Good morning, sir."

"You'll be filling in as first mate for the next few days. James had an accident Saturday and won't return until he recovers."

"Aye, aye, sir. I hope it's nothing serious."

"It doesn't appear to be. He has a concussion and a few stitches. Can you take over here and get the crew started? I've got work to do below."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain worked in his cabin until it was a respectable time to call on the Horans. He was sure James was fine. If he wasn't, Marguerite would have gotten word to him, but he wanted to see for himself. He also needed to make his friend aware of what happened in the park Saturday.

Before leaving the ship, he located his second mate and told him he wouldn't be back until after lunch. If he was needed, Mitch was to send a message to the offices of Marley and Ebenezer.

XXXXX

Daniel arrived at the Horan's after nine and was greeted by the newlyweds.

"Good morning, Captain. How are you this fine day?" Marguerite asked cheerfully. "And how was dinner with Mrs. Muir and her family?"

"I'm well, and yesterday was a very good day," he smiled. "From your tone, I take it the patient is recovering?"

"The patient is just fine, sir," James answered, coming down the stairs.

"Daniel, can I get you coffee or tea?" the lady of the house offered.

"Thank you, Marguerite. If you've already got it made, a cup of coffee would be appreciated."

"With James home, the pot is on all day."

The men sat at the kitchen table, and she poured them both a cup. A plate of butter drop cookies was placed between them for a snack.

"You do look much better. How's the head?"

"Still throbbing, but every day seems a little better."

"And the rest of you?"

"I'm sore all over, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"That's good news. You gave us quite a scare."

"I wish I could remember what happened."

"The doctor mentioned it may never come back to you."

"Gentlemen, can I get you anything else?" Marguerite asked. "I have some things to do upstairs."

Her husband looked to their guest to confirm he didn't need anything.

"No, love. We're fine. Thank you."

She lovingly ran her hand over his shoulder and left to take care of her chores.

"That makes this easier," Daniel said, indicating Marguerite going up the stairs. "I need to talk with you and would rather not have to do it with an audience."

His friend raised an eyebrow and wondered what was wrong. The Captain quickly filled him in on the sighting, as well as, how uncomfortable Carolyn felt when she met Sean Callahan in the park.

"How do you want to handle this? I'll do whatever is needed to keep Marguerite and the other ladies safe."

Daniel explained his plan to make sure the women had escorts when they went out. It was the only way he knew to keep them from being easy targets.

"This won't solve the problem, but it should keep everyone safe. My biggest concern is how to get rid of him once and for all, and how to do it before we sail. For obvious reasons, I don't want to leave the family with only Claymore to protect them. He's worthless. The simpering jellyfish wouldn't even look me in the eye when Carolyn told me about her encounter in the park, and he had no idea how to keep the family safe."

"Sir, we've talked about this before. We can't just drop Callahan in the Atlantic . . . although that would be the perfect solution," James remarked crossing his arms. "I'll do anything to protect my wife, but me ending up in jail, or hanged, doesn't do her any good either. I would say the same applies for you now. "

Daniel looked at his friend and acknowledged his remark with a nod.

"We need to do something. Too many women have had their lives ruined . . . or worse. He's got to be stopped!"

"Agreed, but I think you need to cool off for a minute, and think about this with a clear head," James suggested. "When he sets his sights on a woman, what does he do?"

"What do you mean, what does he do? He gets them drunk, to break down their resistance, so he can rape them!" Daniel said raising his voice.

"Wait, you're jumping ahead. Slow down. What do we know about his approach to a woman he's interested in, before he gets to that point?" James asked in a calm voice.

"What you're getting at?"

"We know he can be charming and presents himself as the perfect suitor when he starts out, right? Has he ever just grabbed a woman off the street and . . . taken . . . her by force that way? Does he attack random women in their homes?"

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

"Daniel, you've learned a lot about him over the years. Have you ever heard of him doing anything other than trying to woo a woman first, and then, if she doesn't give in to his advances, getting her drunk so he can . . . take . . . her?"

"For God's sake, James, just say it! He gets women drunk and rapes them!"

James looked at Daniel and raised his eyes to the ceiling, reminding his friend of Marguerite upstairs. That seemed to bring the Captain back to his senses.

"All right, he . . . rapes them," James said quietly. "Does he have any other pattern that you know of?"

No."

"Exactly. The man looks for the easy way and doesn't want to put himself out."

"And your point is?"

"Don't you see? We don't have to worry about him grabbing the women off the street. They don't have to be escorted everywhere they go. The man's a coward. He wouldn't risk being seen by someone or having an able-bodied woman fight him off. You know enough about him to know that."

"You're right. He uses alcohol instead of a knife or gun. It takes longer, but he gets the same result. So, what do you suggest?"

"The woman don't have to have an escort, but they shouldn't go out alone. They could travel in pairs. Even if he did go after random women on the street, he wouldn't attack two women at once."

Daniel was quiet for a moment as he thought things over.

"Are you willing to take that chance with your wife?"

"If his pattern were to change, I would escort Marguerite or any other woman that needed to be protected, but I truly believe the ladies going around town in groups of two or more would be perfectly safe," Seeing the doubt in his friend's eyes, he added, "Daniel, what happened wasn't your fault."

"You saw how quickly and smoothly he ingratiated himself with Miss Worth and, in that respect, he did change his pattern. He charmed her and seemed to have won her over, but he went directly to getting her drunk. He didn't wait for her to turn down his advances. If we hadn't been there to stop him you know, as well as I do, what would have happened."

"Yes, but it didn't. You stopped him before he could do any real harm," James replied, then looked at his friend thoughtfully. "But we're not really talking about Miss Worth, are we?"

Daniel looked at his first mate and appeared to be struggling with what he wanted to say.

"Let me ask you this. Do you think it's a coincidence that Callahan went after Kathleen Worth?"

"What are you saying?"

The Captain looked at him without replying.

"Do you think he went after her because she was with you that night?"

Again, Daniel said nothing.

"If he did, that puts a different light on this. You really think he went after her because he thought she was special to you?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have to wonder. He went after Miss Worth, then tried to charm Carolyn in the park. He could have noticed the attention I paid her at the ball. What if he wants to get back at me for what happened in Queenstown?"

"Daniel, if you're right, he could go after anyone he thought you cared about."

"Now you understand my concern, not just about Carolyn and the children, but anyone he may have seen me with at the dance. That could be Martha, Marguerite, Mrs. Farley and any of the ladies in the Worth party. There's no telling what he's thinking."

"Have you talked to Mrs. Muir? Does she know about Callahan's history in Schooner Bay, or what happened to Kathleen Worth?"

"She only knows he is dangerous to women. Marguerite told her that much, and it was reiterated by me yesterday. Interestingly enough, after meeting him in the park, she's made up her own mind about him. To answer your question, no, she doesn't know any details, or what he's capable of."

"You should tell her. She needs to be aware of how he operates, and the potential danger."

"I plan to, but she and I have so little time alone, and the subject is not one usually discussed between unmarried men and women. It's certainly not something I can speak to her about with an audience present."

"Maybe we can help with that. Marguerite has been wanting to have you both over for dinner. When you and Carolyn come over, we'll find a way to give you time alone, so you can talk."

"That would be appreciated, but are you sure?"

"Daniel, we'll do anything we can to help you."

"Thank you. It's not something I want to have to rush through."

"I'll speak with Marguerite and we'll come up with a day this week. In the meantime, I agree with you about the ladies and children having escorts."

"That still doesn't take care of the problem, but it's a start. I'm going to stop by the Farley's to speak with the Reverend, and then catch up with Seamus and Colm. I'm hoping to track down Norrie too."

"What can I do?"

"For now, you stay home and recover."

"Sir, I'm only here today because Doctor Feeney told Marguerite I should rest for a few days. The woman won't let me leave the house," he noted, slightly embarrassed.

"Then that's what you need to do. I've got Mitch covering for you. Take advantage of that and stay home, at least until the doctor tells you it's okay to return to the ship. Give your head a chance to stop hurting so much. We're ahead of schedule, and what needs to be taken care of can be done by the others," Daniel assured him. "Are you able to escort Marguerite if she needs to go out?"

"I don't think she's planning on going out today. Frankly, I'm surprised she left us alone. She's been hovering over me like a mother hen," he said shaking his head. "I'll fill her in on what you've told me, and if she needs to go out while I'm still home, I'll escort her. She will not be going out alone until the situation is resolved."

"Good. If it's all right with you, I'll stop by on my way home tonight. I can let you know what everyone's response is, and what arrangements are in place for escorting the ladies."

"As long as there's still a candle burning on the first floor, you're welcome anytime."

"Right," Daniel said, winking at his friend. "I have to get moving, there's a lot to accomplish. Don't do too much today and get some rest."

"Yes, sir! Thank you."

Marguerite heard Daniel's raised voice from upstairs but waited until things had quieted before coming down. She reached the front room just as he was getting ready to leave.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. We were just having a spirited debate about something. I'll tell you all about it in a bit," James told her.

She gave him a quizzical look and then addressed their guest.

"Goodbye, Daniel. Thank you for checking on us."

"I'm glad James is starting to feel better, and I very pleased to see the spark back to your beautiful eyes," he said smiling. "Goodbye, Marguerite. I'll probably see you tonight."

With that, the Captain was out the door, leaving his first mate to explain to his wife what that was all about.

XXXXX

Daniel's next stop was the Farley's, but they weren't home. He knew they worked hand in hand at the church and went there hoping to find them. When he arrived, music was coming from inside, so he went in to see if the Reverend was available.

Mrs. Farley was at the organ, practicing a new piece. As he walked toward her, the movement caught her eye, and she stopped playing to greet him.

"Good morning, Captain. What brings you here today?"

"Hello, Mrs. Farley. Is the Reverend available? I'd like to have a word with him."

"Of course. He's in his office. Let me show you the way."

Sarah led him down a hall, behind the altar, and knocked softly on the door as she opened it. The Reverend looked up from his work and, seeing the Captain, stood to welcome him.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Reverend," he said, shaking the man's hand. "I wonder if I could have a few minutes of your time?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Sarah said, closing the door behind her.

"Of course. What can I do for you?" the pastor asked.

"I need to make you aware of a potentially dangerous situation."

The young man motioned for him to take the seat opposite him.

"I assume you're aware of what occurred at the Seafarers' Ball involving a man named Sean Callahan?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know the details, but I believe there was a confrontation between the two of you. From what Sarah told me, it seems you have a history with the gentlemen in question."

"That man is no gentleman, but yes, we do have a history. I'm afraid that past may have had something to do with what happened at the ball."

"What can you tell me about it?"

"The man is a dishonest, concupiscent libertine, who preys on unsuspecting women he's taken an interest in," Daniel said quickly, his anger rising to the surface. "He'll charm her by playing the role of an attentive suitor, to win her trust, and court her with ardor. If she refuses his advances, he apologizes and begs her forgiveness, explaining he is so enamored with her he couldn't help himself. He promises to behave then makes other plans. When the opportunity presents itself, he'll offer to get her a refreshment. By the time he returns with it, he's added just enough liquor so the taste can't be discerned. He'll be a perfect gentleman and make sure she continues to have a fresh drink. His goal is to lower her defenses so he can more easily have his way with her."

Daniel stopped to gauge Reverend Farley's reaction, and was not surprised to see the good man fighting to suppress his anger.

"I take it, that's what was attempted several weeks ago?"

"Only to a point. He never gave her a chance to say no to his advances . . . he went right to getting her drunk. Thankfully, we were able to stop him before he could accomplish his goal. The young lady did suffer from a severe hangover the next day but nothing worse," the Captain explained.

The Reverend leaned back in his chair, thinking carefully before he spoke.

"Other than what I was told by my wife, I never heard a word about the confrontation. Knowing how quickly gossip spreads in this town, you did a good job defending the young woman's honor, without anyone finding out about it."

"We were fortunate. The situation occurred away from other people, so we weren't overheard."

The young pastor nodded his head.

"What makes you think what happened at the ball is related to what happened in the past?"

"He and I had a confrontation years ago, and it did not go well for him. I believe he is seeking revenge and may have targeted Miss Worth because I was her escort that evening."

"Isn't that a bit of a leap? As you say, it's been years. Why would he choose to seek his retribution against you now, and in this manner?"

"I really can't say."

"You can't say, or you won't say?"

"Reverend, I really don't know. It's been almost eight years. I can't fathom why he's here."

"You seem to know a lot about the way he operates," the young pastor replied, looking directly at the seaman.

"Unfortunately, I do."

Reverend Farley nodded, guessing correctly the Captain was not going to provide him with any more information.

"I'm afraid there are men like him everywhere. What a blessing you were there to stop him from hurting Miss Worth. I haven't heard anything about him since and assumed he'd left town. Am I missing something?"

"He's back in Schooner Bay."

Reverend Farley sat up straight.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. He was seen in the park Saturday by the Muir family, Seamus Armitage, and Colm Donegan."

The young pastor leaned back again in thought, unconsciously rubbing his chin.

"Captain, you're obviously a man of action and not one to sit and wait for something to happen. What are you going to do?"

"You flatter me with your assessment, but that's the problem. The only thing I've come up with, so far, is to do everything I can to protect those I care about and anyone else who may be a target. I want to make sure those families are aware of the situation, but that doesn't do anything to rid us of the danger," Daniel explained. "Based on what I've seen in my travels, the only way to stop someone like Callahan from hurting . . . from raping women . . . is physical violence. The courts can't be depended upon to do anything."

"You're right. The way things are now, if a man can persuade a woman in any way, it's not considered . . . rape," Reverend Farley remarked, saying the word awkwardly. "It doesn't matter if he beats her half to death, holds a gun to her head or, as in your example, gets her drunk in an effort to "persuade" her, it's not . . . rape, in the eyes of the law.

"I'll never understand it. As men, we should protect and cherish our women and children, but there are those who will always prey on the most vulnerable. It's enough to bring any honorable man to violence in defense of those he loves."

Daniel nodded his agreement and picked up the thread.

"If, by some rare set of circumstances, a man _is_ charged with assaulting a woman, she has to prove she did everything she could possibly do to resist his advances. On top of that, I heard of a situation where the judge dismissed the case against a man because he believed, if the woman making the charges were really a lady, she should have been too ashamed to come forward. Everything is stacked against a woman," the Captain remarked, his anger building again. "I can't protect every woman from this unspeakable violence, but I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen to those I care the most about."

"It's not difficult identifying the problem – what's the solution?"

"I know what I'd like to do, but it was pointed out to me, recently, that I have a lot more to lose these days than I did in the past," Daniel said.

The Reverend looked at the Captain knowingly.

"Mrs. Muir and her children."

"It's that obvious?"

"Since the first time I saw the two of you together."

"Aye, I can't deny it," he said, his eyes reflecting his affection.

"It's clear she feels the same way about you."

"It seems everyone was aware of that before I was. I didn't know for sure until yesterday."

"Oh!" he smiled brightly. "Should I put you on the calendar?"

Daniel chuckled softly.

"No, Reverend. There's a major unknown that has to be worked through before we can consider taking that step."

"Your profession," he stated simply.

"My God, man! Are you psychic?"

Now, Reverend Farley chuckled.

"No, just observant. It comes with the territory." He hesitated, looking sincerely at Daniel. "Captain, I have no doubt the issue of your long absences will be resolved in a satisfactory manner. Let me know when you and Mrs. Muir are ready to set the date."

"I'm sure you'll be one of the first to know."

"Now, what can be done about this Callahan situation?"

"I wish I knew. Until we come up with something, we need to be vigilant in protecting the ladies. I have advised the Muir family they should not leave home without an escort. I also spoke to James this morning and told him the same thing. Reverend, Mrs. Farley should not go out unattended either. I have reason to believe Callahan will target women he may have seen me with at the ball."

"Yes, we did see a lot of you that evening," he smiled. "Although your focus was certainly on Mrs. Muir, you danced with all the ladies. I'll speak with Sarah and make sure she understands. Have you talked to Constable Coolidge or Mr. Peevey?"

"No, I'm hoping to see Norrie today, but you know as well as I, law enforcement is more reactionary than preventive."

"Yes, it is. Normally, there's very little crime in Schooner Bay, so it can be handled on a casual, or part time, basis."

"Unfortunately, these days, things are far from normal. The atmosphere is quite different while Callahan is in town."

"Captain, I hear the unease and frustration in your voice. Please don't do anything that could cause you personal harm . . . physically or spiritually."

"Thank you for your concern, Reverend, but when it comes to protecting the Muirs, and my friends, I won't make any promises. I'll do whatever is necessary to ensure their safety."

XXXXX

Daniel left the church and walked down Schooner Bay's main street, his eyes looking at everything, and everyone. It's not that he expected to see Callahan, but he didn't want to be taken by surprise. He did notice several women walking along the street alone, without a care, and that worried him. He couldn't be sure what that man would do.

He continued on to the park looking for his hardy friends. Despite the colder weather, he wasn't surprised when he came upon them playing chess on their usual bench.

"Ahoy, Seamus, Colm," he called to them.

"Ah, look who it is. Ahoy, Capt'n Danny. Welcome home!" Seamus replied looking up. "What can we do for you today?"

"I'm here to enlist your help."

That simple statement got their attention.

"What kind of help might you be needin' from us?"

"Would you be willing to serve as escorts for the Muir, Horan and Farley families, when they have to go about their daily business around town?"

"I see your lovely lady told you about meeting that bilge rat, Callahan."

"She did."

"Danny, I don't like that libertine bein' here in town, and I don't like the interest he took in your lady. No good will come of it," Colm said.

"What do you mean, 'the interest in took in my lady?'"

"He was very interested to see where she was going. That's why Seamus followed the family home . . . to insure they got there safely . . . and I made sure Callahan didn't follow them to see where they lived."

"Carolyn mentioned she felt like she was being followed, but she was relieved when she saw it was Seamus. Colm, how did you intercept him?"

"I just put myself between him and the direction the lovely lady was goin'. You know he's a coward, Capt'n. Confrontin' me would have been too risky for him. When he saw me, he turned around and went in the other direction. I followed _him_ until he went into that dive down by the dock. We've been down that way several times since, lookin' for him, but he musta found a new hole to hide in. I'm tellin' ya, he'd o' followed her if we hadn't been there to stop him. Danny, something is gonna have to be done about him."

"Colm, I agree with you. I haven't come up with a plan yet, but I'm working on it. In the meantime, I need to make sure the ladies and children are not at risk. Can I count on your assistance?"

"You don't even have to ask. Tell us how you'd like this to work?" Seamus answered for them both.

"I think the best way is to stop by their homes in the morning to see if they have any errands that day. If they do, one of you would serve as their escort, wherever they need to go. Candy and Jonathan will need escorts too. I don't want them outside unattended. They're only being told there's been trouble in town, and we want them to be safe. They don't know what the trouble is."

"That we can do," Seamus agreed but had an additional concern. "Danny, I worry about your lady being in that office all day. Claymore Ebenezer is worthless if that lovely lass needs protecting."

"He's been told Carolyn should never be left alone at work. I'm sure I've put the fear of God in him or, at the very least, the fear of me."

"I hope that's enough. I'm afraid that man would abandon his own mother if it meant money in his pocket."

"He wouldn't want to know what I'd do to him if any harm came to her while he was responsible for her safety."

"Maybe he _should_ know," Seamus suggested.

Daniel looked at his friend, taking his suggestion to heart.

"Don't you worry, Danny, we'll do whatever needs to be done to protect the women, and the Muir children. Colm and I will stop by to see the ladies today and let them know the plan. I've already told my Ginny not to go out without me, or her husband, Bill."

"I knew I could count on you both. I'll make it worth your while."

"Danny, you don't need to do that. We're more than willing to help," Seamus told him.

"Thank you, both."

Colm called after the Captain, as he started to walk away.

"Capt'n, don't take any chances with Callahan. He's a coward, but given the opportunity, he'd just as soon kill you as look at you."


	37. Chapter 37

At the office of Marley and Ebenezer, the morning passed quietly. Carolyn went about her normal routine, albeit at a slower pace than usual. The activity of the last two days finally caught up with her, and the tossing and turning she did last night only added to her exhaustion. Thoughts of Daniel Gregg ran through her mind unabated – from replaying their conversation on the beach, to the kisses they shared, and finally, to her own erotic thoughts of him. The images she conjured up made her blush just thinking about them.

Watching the hands of the clock inch toward the lunch hour, she couldn't help looking forward to seeing him. Yesterday _was_ a perfect day. It brought her an inner peace she'd never experienced before. She still had concerns about how she, Candy and Jonathan would handle the Captain being away for long periods of time, but for the first time in a very long time, she was looking forward to what the future could hold.

XXXXX

Daniel opened the door to the office at precisely twelve o'clock. His eyes went instantly to the beautiful woman sitting on a stool with her back to him. He stood in the doorway studying her, but with him came the cool autumn air. The chill got Claymore's attention, and he turned toward the source of the cold air.

"For heaven's sake, shut the door. I have no interest in heating the whole town!"

Carolyn turned and tried to keep her composure, but seeing Daniel standing there, looking at her with his usual intensity, nearly took her breath away.

"I am sorry Claymore, I'm afraid I don't know where my mind went," the Captain said, closing the door without taking his eyes away from his lady. "Hello, my dear."

"Good afternoon, Daniel."

Their eyes said everything they couldn't say in front of her uncle, but even he wasn't blind to the change in the room.

"I suppose you're here to have lunch with my niece?"

"As I said I would be," the Captain said, looking at him with annoyance. "Surely you haven't forgotten the arrangements we discussed yesterday?"

"No, of course not, but there is work to be done, and you tend to be a distraction."

"Do I?" Daniel asked raising an eyebrow. "Claymore, I didn't realize you felt that way."

The startled man looked at him quizzically, and Carolyn quickly put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Not me!"

"I do beg your pardon. You must mean your lovely niece then," he replied and walked over to her, took her hand, and kissed it. "It is I who am distracted by her unparalleled beauty,"

"Oh, brother," Claymore said, turning back to his work.

Daniel helped Carolyn from her stool, and they shared a smile.

"Shall we?"

She nodded in agreement, and he retrieved her cape. Putting it over her shoulders, he saw the lunch pail next to the desk and scooped it up, which earned him a radiant smile from his lady. Finally, leaving the annoying man behind, they went out to the porch.

"I don't think Uncle knows what to make of you most of the time," Carolyn chuckled.

"Good! One should always keep an adversary unsure of what you'll do next."

"Adversary?"

"Anyone who purposely tries to interfere with our time together is most certainly my adversary," he replied sternly.

She gave him her own fierce look, but the humor in her eyes gave her away, and he couldn't help teasing her.

"Carolyn, you're going to have to improve your 'look' if you expect it to intimidate me."

She couldn't help herself, she laughed, and he joined her.

"I'll work on that. Do you anticipate I'll have need to give you the 'look' very often?"

"I will do my utmost to keep those occasions to a minimum, but I'm not making any promises," he finished, holding her gaze.

"Good afternoon, Captain," Kathleen Worth's father greeted him.

The interruption startled the couple, but Daniel recovered quickly and stood to greet the man.

"Mr. Worth, it's nice to see you," he said, shaking his hand. "May I introduce Mrs. Carolyn Muir? Mrs. Muir, this is Mr. George Worth, president of the Schooner Bay Bank."

The two exchanged polite greetings, and as they chatted, Carolyn mentioned her father was in banking in Philadelphia.

"Oh, what bank is he with?"

"He's with First Pennsylvania Bank."

Mr. Worth paused for a moment.

"Is your father Bradford Williams?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" she asked smiling.

"No, but I know of him. Mrs. Muir, your father is very well known and respected in the business community; not just in Philadelphia, but throughout the country. Most businessmen are familiar with the president of the First Pennsylvania Bank."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Worth."

"I wouldn't say it, if it weren't true."

A brilliant smile spread across her face, and he couldn't help but match it with his own.

"I'm afraid I must be getting back to the bank," he said looking from Daniel to Carolyn. "Mrs. Muir it's been a pleasure meeting you. Captain, as always, it's good to see you."

"Mr. Worth, may I have a moment of your time?" Daniel asked.

"Of course."

"Mrs. Muir, if you will excuse me for just a moment. I'll be right back."

The two men walked to the end of the porch and spoke quietly.

"I wanted to let you know Sean Callahan was spotted in town Saturday."

Unease showed in the eyes of the older man.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him."

"Unfortunately, not," Daniel said, shaking his head. "I wanted you to be aware so you could take proper precautions for your daughter and Mrs. Worth. You should also advise the rest of your family and friends to use caution, especially those who were at the Seafarers' Ball."

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll share the information with everyone and make sure the ladies don't wander around town unaccompanied."

"I think that's wise. Please give my regards to your family."

"I will."

As Daniel turned to leave, George Worth touched his arm.

"Captain . . . your . . . ah . . . friend . . . Mrs. Muir . . . is quite something. I wish you both every happiness."

The seaman's face softened.

"Thank you, George."

As he walked away, the banker could easily understand what Daniel Gregg saw in the young widow. She was well spoken, intelligent, and truly lovely. He made a mental note not to mention his opinion of Mrs. Muir to his wife. While Kathleen seemed to be getting over the Captain, Mrs. Worth was still put out by the seaman's failure to propose to their daughter, and she blamed the newcomer. In this case, he had to agree with her. Carolyn Muir was the very reason Daniel Gregg had no interest in any other woman. His feelings for the young widow were as plain as the nose on his face.

XXXXX

"Mr. Worth seems like a nice man," Carolyn said, when Daniel rejoined her on the bench.

"He is, and he's a good man. I've done business with him for years. He's always been fair and honest."

"Miss Worth is his daughter?"

Daniel was surprised by her question. In all the conversations they'd had, Kathleen Worth's name had never come up.

"Yes."

"She's a very attractive young woman, and the green dress she wore to the ball was stunning."

"Aye, she is, and it was a beautiful dress."

"The color of her eyes, no doubt," she said with a touch of jealousy.

Daniel paused and looked at her, but she avoided his eyes and concentrated on the contents of the lunch pail.

"No, my dear. The color of your eyes," he replied, leaving no doubt as to his feelings for her.

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked at him. She didn't know why she brought up Kathleen Worth. Daniel hadn't given her any reason to believe he wanted to be with anyone else since the moment they'd met. He'd never spoken of the beautiful young woman and, after yesterday, she knew better. She was suddenly afraid she'd overstepped.

He saw the confusion, and then concern, in her eyes.

"Carolyn, there is no reason for you to be jealous of Miss Worth, or any other woman. From the moment my eyes met yours . . . before we'd spoken a single word to one another . . . you stole my heart. No one could ever take your place, now, or years from now when we are in our dotage."

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I shouldn't have brought her up. I honestly don't know why I did."

"You don't need to apologize. Never be afraid to talk with me about anything . . . especially something that causes you concern. I will always do whatever I can to ease your mind," he said tenderly, discreetly putting his hand over hers.

She turned her hand over and held his.

"I'm afraid the past has a way of rearing its ugly head when I least expect it. I hope you can be patient with me while I work through it."

"We shall work through it together. You're not alone anymore, Carolyn, and I promise you, we will make the pain from your past a distant memory."

"Oh, Daniel. I hope we can," she said. "I know you will be there for me, but what will happen when we are on opposite sides of an issue?"

"My dear, you being a woman naturally means we will disagree at times," he smiled mischievously. "But you do raise an interesting question."

His remark caused her to get her back up, and she wondered if this turn in the conversation would lead to their first argument.

"You see, I've been on my best behavior since we met. You haven't seen the side of me that is less than flattering . . . at least I hope you haven't. I suppose now is as good a time as any to have this conversation," he said seriously. "Carolyn, there's something you should know about me."

She couldn't imagine what he was going to say.

"I enjoy a good debate . . . discussion . . . argument . . . whatever you want to call it. When it is with an able opponent, I quite enjoy the verbal exchange," he said pulling his ear. "When we find ourselves on opposing sides of an issue, I have no doubt you will be more than able to hold your own against me, or anyone else, for that matter."

"I'm not sure I like your inference that because I am a woman we will disagree from time to time. It is just as likely we will be at odds because you are a man," she countered, crossing her arms.

"But, Carolyn, you _are_ a woman, and for that, I am eternally grateful."

The look he gave her, the caress his thumb was giving the back of her hand, and the intimate tone he used, took the wind right out of her sails, and she couldn't hide her blush.

"Daniel, you don't fight fair."

"Madam, we both know you wouldn't hesitate to use your feminine wiles on me, so to keep things balanced, I will use whatever charm I have at my disposal, in my defense," he said as he squeezed her hand. "Now, can we call a truce for the time being? I'm hungry."

"Truce," she said and handed him his sandwich.

Their conversation was light and playful, and as they finished lunch with Martha's delicious cookies, he noticed she was getting cold.

"Carolyn, we need to get you inside. I don't want you catching a chill."

"Daniel, I'm fine . . . really. I don't want our time together to end any sooner than it has to."

"Nor do I, but I'll not have you getting sick because propriety stipulates we can only be alone together if we're in public view. With the weather turning colder, we're going to have to start staying inside. I'm not looking forward to sharing our time together with that uncle of yours, but it can't be helped."

As the words came out of his mouth, an idea came to him.

"I think I'll have a talk with Claymore."

"About what?"

"I'm going to request he give you more time for lunch so I can take you to Norrie's or the Inn on occasion. That way, we can get a break from him once in a while."

"He won't like it. You know how he is about the amount of time I take away from work to eat."

"No, he won't . . . the old skinflint. So, what can we do?"

He pondered his question by looking toward the ceiling and rubbing the whiskers on his chin.

"The way I see it, we have three choices. I can ask him politely if I can take you away from the office for lunch, I can bully him into agreeing to my plan or, when we have lunch in the office, we can be ridiculously loud and happy, to the point of being annoying. He'd be relieved to get rid of us. What approach would you like to attempt first?"

She laughed at his ideas and was particularly interested in seeing her uncle's reaction to them being loud and happy.

"I suppose we should start with asking him politely. You never know, he might surprise us."

"Claymore, surprise us? He is as predictable as the sun rising in the east. He'll say no when we ask politely, so what should we try next?"

"I would rather you not bully him into agreeing. He's already a nervous wreck when you're around."

"Loud, happy, and annoying it is then!" he said rubbing his hands together. "I hope he does say no. I would quite enjoy seeing his reaction to our frivolity," he grinned in anticipation. "For today, we'll just go back inside to get out of the cold, and I'll only stay a few minutes before leaving. When I'm ready to go, I'll ask him about taking you out for lunch. If he says no, tomorrow we implement 'Operation Loud, Happy, and Annoying,'" he said, presenting his arm. "Mrs. Muir, allow me to escort you inside."

She was happily shaking her head at him, as he led her through the door.

XXXXX

Daniel was smiling to himself as he walked over to Norrie's. He had been right; Claymore refused his request to take Carolyn away from the office for lunch occasionally. Uncharacteristically, the Captain took the refusal calmly, and then politely asked if he had any objection to them eating inside since the weather was getting cold. Having refused the first request, the miser agreed to his second, reasoning he would get more work out of Carolyn if she remained at the office. Unbeknownst to him, "Operation Loud, Happy, and Annoying' would commence the next day.

XXXXX

The conversation with the constable was brief, and the result exactly what the Captain expected. Even though Norrie was aware of Callahan's past history in Schooner Bay, there was nothing he could do until the man did something.

The criminal justice system was again proving to be worthless when it came to men who preyed on women. Norrie told the Captain he would enlist Ed Peevey's assistance and, if Callahan turned up, they would try to keep an eye on him. Beyond that, there was little they could do.

Daniel's anger simmered near the surface and, although the constable was clearly intimidated, he stood his ground and explained again that his hands were tied. Nothing could be done about Sean Callahan unless he broke the law.

XXXXX

After escorting Carolyn home that evening, Daniel stopped at the Horan's to fill them in on the arrangements he made with Seamus and Colm. James was delayed answering the door, and when he did, the Captain couldn't help giving him a big smile.

"What?" James asked, running his hands through his hair and wiping his face.

"Your buttons, man."

His first mate looked down and realized his shirt buttons were askew and off by at least two. He gave his friend a lopsided grin and let him in the house while he unbuttoned his shirt and then buttoned it again. Marguerite was coming out of the kitchen tidying her hair when she saw Daniel and welcomed him.

"It seems I've interrupted you," he said smiling.

"You're not interrupting us at all. Come in," she said casually, until she saw James buttoning his shirt.

Even in the candlelit room, Daniel could see the blush rise on her face.

The newlyweds exchanged a guilty smile.

"I won't stay long," he winked. "Marguerite, I just wanted to let you know Seamus, Colm, or both will be stopping by every morning to see if you need an escort to run your errands."

"They were here this morning and told us the plan," James said, putting his arm around his wife.

"Ah, then I'll just add that the Farleys are aware of the situation, as is Norrie. Although, we shouldn't expect much from our constable."

"Thank you, Captain," Marguerite said, smiling at her husband.

"Yes, thank you, sir," James said, not taking his eyes off his bride.

Daniel was tempted to make an excuse to stay longer but opted to let them get back what they were doing."

"I'd better be going. I'm sure you two have important matters to attend to."

His friends were busy gazing into each other's eyes. The Captain shook his head and smiled.

"I'll let myself out. Goodnight."

As he mounted his horse to go home, the candle burning in the Horan's front window was blown out.

XXXXX

Arriving home, Daniel was surprised to see light coming from the galley as he walked from the barn. When he came through the back door, he was met by Mrs. Westfield.

"Good evenin', Captain," she greeted him.

"Hello, Mrs. Westfield. I didn't expect to find you here this late, but I'm glad you are. I wanted to thank you again for yesterday."

"I was happy to do it, sir. Mrs. Muir and her family seem very nice. I hope everyone had a good time," she smiled at him. "Thank you for the generous bonus you left for me. It's appreciated."

"You deserve it. Everything was perfect, and I'm grateful for all the work you did."

"Thank you," she replied looking distracted.

"Mrs. Westfield, is something wrong?"

"No, sir, nothin's wrong, but I waited for you to come home, because I need to talk to you."

"Oh? Then, let's go to the living room. We can talk there."

He steered her from the galley, into the front room and was pleased to find the gas lights lit and a small fire burning. They took the two chairs by the fire.

"Now, how can I help you?"

"Well sir, you remember I told you my youngest girl is expectin' again? Well, she's having a difficult time, and I need to go to Bangor to help her with her other little ones."

"Oh, I'll miss you. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"That's just it, sir. I won't be returnin'. She's asked me to come live with her and help with the children. This baby will be number eight, ya know, and Mary has her hands full. She keeps askin' me how I did it with my ten," she chuckled. "My other daughter lives not too far from Bangor, so I'll be close to both my girls up there."

"Mrs. Westfield, you know I'll be sorry to see you go. You've taken care of Gull Cottage since it was built," he said. "I'll miss you and your friendship, as well as everything you've done to help me maintain the house, but I understand that your family has to come first."

"Thank you. I'll miss you too, sir. It's been a real pleasure takin' care of such a fine house. I, ah, hope you don't mind, but when I knew I would be going to Bangor, I didn't want to leave you without help. I've arranged for Mrs. Fleetwood to clean for you until you find someone more permanent. I told her it would only be temporary, unless you decided to keep her."

"Mrs. Fleetwood? I don't believe I know her."

"She moved to town after you left on your last voyage. She's older than me but has been a charwoman before."

"Thank you for arranging that, but I'm sure she won't be able to live up to your high standards," he smiled. "When do you have to leave?"

"I'm takin' the train Friday morning. Before I go, I'd like to bring her up to meet you and show her what she'll be needin' to know about the house. Is that all right with you, sir?"

"Of course. When would you like to come?"

"Wednesday. We could come any time that's good for you."

"Bring her up first thing. When I leave for the day, you can show her what she needs to know."

"Thank you, sir. I'll bring her then."

Daniel nodded.

"Now, let me get the carriage, and I'll take you home."

"Captain, you don't have to do that. It's an easy walk for me."

"That may be, Mrs. Westfield, but I insist. You will not be walking home tonight," he stated forcefully. "I'll bring the rig around and meet you at the gate."


	38. Chapter 38

Operation 'Loud, Happy, and Annoying' got off to an excellent start but had an unexpected finish. Daniel arrived at the office for lunch dripping wet. Throughout the morning, the temperature had dropped, and a heavy squall was keeping most people inside.

Claymore barely acknowledged his arrival before turning back to his work, but Carolyn's greeting was all Daniel was interested in. Upon seeing him come through the door, she left her perch and met him with a smile that instantly warmed him. She took his coat and hat and put them by the Franklin stove to help them dry out a bit, then led him to the table by the window that she had already set for lunch.

As they ate, their conversation started quietly, but the volume and laughter gradually increased. Daniel's behavior reminded her of the mischievous boys she'd gone to school with, and she found him quite entertaining. It took very little for him to make her laugh and, at times, laugh hard. Her laughter spurred his on, and they were having a wonderful time. Their plan was moving along splendidly.

Her uncle, on the other hand, was regretting his decision to allow them to eat inside. At first, he ignored their conversation and laughter, but the louder they got, the more annoyed he became. He would show his displeasure by throwing disapproving glares at them, but they intentionally ignored him so he would have to make a greater effort to get their attention. When he did, they would quiet down for a few minutes but, as planned, it wasn't long before the volume increased, again. Finally, Claymore had enough and turned to face them. He sat staring at them until they acknowledged him and were silent.

"If you want to continue eating lunch inside, you two are going to have to stop all this merriment. I'll not have it! This is a place of business, not a saloon."

"I do beg your pardon, Claymore. Perhaps if you had agreed to us leaving the office to go to lunch, you would be able to get more work done in the stillness of our absence," the Captain replied.

"My dear Captain, it is by my good graces you are here at all!"

The Captain raised his eyebrows, and opened his mouth to reply, but Carolyn stopped him by touching his arm.

"Oh really?" she replied as she stood to address her uncle directly. "Uncle, since Martha, the children and I arrived, you have been the beneficiary of a clean house, clean clothes, home-cooked meals, and help in the office. To date, I have not received one cent in compensation and have had to pay Martha out of my own savings," she said, staring him down. "I would suggest, it is by _our_ good graces that you find your situation so much improved. If you want to continue to enjoy those benefits, I suggest you pay your financial obligations in a timely manner. If the agreed upon salaries are not paid before I go home today, you may find it necessary to hire someone else to do that work, and I guarantee it will cost considerably more to pay someone else than you are paying us."

"Oh, and how would you support your family if it weren't for me?" he replied snidely.

"You forget, Uncle, I don't have to stay in Schooner Bay. Mother and Dad would be happy to have us return to Philadelphia."

"Carolyn?" Daniel said, rising from his seat – his mind spinning at the thought of her leaving.

She continued to face her uncle, but her hand went behind her back to show Daniel her crossed fingers.

"I . . . well . . . I . . . ah . . . it must have slipped my mind. I'll get the money to you tonight."

"You do that. You won't want to face me, or Martha, if you don't."

"No. No, you're right."

"Oh, and Uncle . . . I will be taking more time at the noon hour. Daniel and I will be leaving the office for lunch from time to time. If that is not to your satisfaction, you can count on more distracting days like today."

"If you insist but expect a deduction in your pay for the lost time," Claymore replied, attempting to regain dominance.

"No . . . I don't really think that will be necessary – do you?" She asked him with steely resolve.

Her uncle looked at Carolyn, the Captain, then back to her, and knew he had been beaten.

"Ah, no. I guess I don't."

"Good. Now if you will excuse us, Daniel and I are going to finish our lunch."

Claymore looked at his niece, and his eyes blinked uncontrollably while he tried to figure out what had just happened. Carolyn continued to stare at him until, cowed, he turned back to his work.

When he was no longer watching them, Carolyn turned to face Daniel. Tears pooled her eyes as she looked at him, giving him a lopsided smile. With the confrontation over, her body betrayed her, and she started to shake. He wrapped his arms around her and quietly told her to take deep breaths to help stop the trembling. When it subsided, he put her cape over her shoulders, grabbed his own coat, and took her out to the porch; all the while, making sure her uncle did not see her distress.

The temperature had continued to drop, and the rain was still falling, but Daniel knew she needed to get away from Claymore, even if only for a few minutes. While cold, the porch provided them with privacy the office did not. Sitting beside her on the bench, he handed her his handkerchief.

"Carolyn?"

She accepted the offered kerchief and took a moment to compose herself before looking up at him.

"Daniel, I'm sorry you had to witness that. He just pushed me as far as I was willing to go."

"You don't need to apologize, but why didn't you tell me he hadn't been paying you? I'd have . . . "

She cut him off.

"I know you would have, but this was something I had to handle on my own, or he would continue to walk all over me. You won't always be here to fight my battles for me. I have to stand up for myself."

"I'd say you did that quite handily," he said discreetly covering her hand with his. "Yesterday, when I told you I thought you could hold your own against me, or anyone, I didn't expect you to prove it quite so quickly," he smiled. "You certainly got my attention when you told him you didn't have to stay in Schooner Bay."

"Daniel, I would never allow him to force me into making a rash decision about something that important. I was hoping you would see my crossed my fingers and know I was bluffing. Right now, the last thing I want to do is leave here and go back to Philadelphia. Uncle is going to pay for the work, Martha and I do for him, or he will regret ever agreeing to us coming to Schooner Bay."

"Remind me to never do anything to get you that angry."

"Captain," she said with affection, "I have no doubt you are more than smart enough not to push me that far."

He smiled and gently squeezed her hand, before raising it to his lips.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, watching the rain and a few hearty souls dashing to their destinations.

"I suppose I should be getting back inside," she said sighing.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I'm fine now, but . . . do you have to leave right away? I _did_ tell Uncle we'd be taking more time for lunch. I'd like to implement that change immediately."

"Why Mrs. Muir, I believe you're going to enjoy aggravating Claymore."

"Maybe just a little," she said, holding her thumb and index finger a half inch apart, looking only slightly guilty. "Can you stay?"

"I think I could be persuaded," he said quietly.

"Daniel, I'm afraid my powers of persuasion are limited at the moment," she replied, letting her gaze linger on his mouth.

"Yes, I see your point," he said licking his lips.

He fought his desire to take her in his arms, or to simply touch her face. That pleasure would have to wait until they had a private moment to themselves.

"Perhaps an opportunity will present itself when I escort you home."

"One can hope."

"If it doesn't, I shall take note, and you will have to persuade me at a more appropriate time."

"Sir, do you have a preference as to the persuasion I use?" she asked quietly.

"My dear," he said in a low, intimate voice. "I would never interfere in your attempt to persuade me. I will leave _how_ you choose to do so to your own good judgement."

The blush rose quickly to her face, and she wondered if Daniel could read her mind.

He stood to assist her and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. They smiled conspiratorially as he opened the door, and they stepped into the office.

XXXXX

Watching from a distance, a man took a puff from the cigar he was smoking, as they went back into the offices of Marley and Ebenezer. Although, he wasn't close enough to hear their conversation, he saw how they were together and drew his own conclusion.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the old seadog has found himself a new lady in the beautiful Mrs. Muir," he said to himself. "I must say, I do admire his taste in women."


	39. Chapter 39

At the end of the day, Daniel arrived promptly at six to escort Carolyn home. As he came through the door carrying an umbrella, Claymore called him over to his desk. He explained there was an after-hours meeting he had to attend, and he would be unable to serve as their chaperone.

"Captain, I must depend on your honor this evening."

"I assure you, I will do nothing that could cause Carolyn any harm."

"See that you don't," he replied sternly, then looking at his niece, said, "My dear, I expect the same of you."

"Yes, Uncle," she replied, much more at ease with him than she had been earlier, but Daniel could see the smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Now, you must be going, or I'll be late for my meeting, and you certainly can't stay here," Claymore warned.

Daniel helped Carolyn with her cape and opened the door for her. The rain had let up since lunch, but a steady drizzle remained, and the dropping temperature was made colder by a strong wind.

When they reached the porch, Carolyn was surprised to see the Captain's carriage parked out front. The top was up to help keep them dry, and the gig-lamps provided light as nightfall, and the gloom of the storm, overtook the day.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"It wasn't a hard decision to make. The weather was miserable this morning when I was ready to leave the house, so I decided to drive the rig to town. I thought it might come in handy tonight, as well," he explained. "Even if it stopped raining by the time we walked home, mud would have gotten all over the bottom of your dress."

"Thank you, kind sir. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, and I know Martha will be grateful."

"You are most welcome, madam."

Holding the umbrella to keep her dry, he held out his hand to assist her into the carriage. She smiled up at him and was startled by the longing she saw on his face. She became completely distracted, and it took Claymore leaving the office to break the spell.

"Are you two still here?" he asked unpleasantly but changed his tune when he saw the carriage. "Captain, is that your rig?"

"It is."

"I don't suppose you could take me down to the town hall. I'd like to keep dry, if I can," he asked.

The couple exchanged a look and came to an unspoken agreement.

"We'd be happy to," Daniel replied, then turned away from him to assist Carolyn."

She took his hand and climbed in, scooting over to make room for her uncle. He came up behind her, and the Captain went around to the other side and joined them.

The ride was short but, as on that first night, the three of them sharing the seat was a tight fit. When they reached the town hall, the seaman went around to make sure Claymore got down safely.

"Thank you for the ride, Captain. Goodnight."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Carolyn, I'll see you at home later."

"Goodbye, Uncle."

Daniel climbed back up and, after starting off, smiled at the beautiful woman by his side, and lifted her left hand, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Alone at last," he said quietly, and heard a contented sigh in return.

Carolyn only slid over slightly after Claymore was dropped off, so she and the Captain were still sitting very close to one another. She noticed his free hand resting on his leg and covered it with her own. He looked down, winked, reversed positions so he was holding hers, and moved their hands to the small space separating them.

"Always the gentlemen."

He chuckled.

"Not always, but now is not the place . . . although, the cover of darkness could present an opportunity, couldn't it?"

"Ah, but Captain, I'm afraid the lamps might be putting off more than enough light to dash that opportunity," she teased.

"Blast! Why did I have to light them?" he teased back, gently squeezing her hand. "You seem to be getting along better with Claymore this evening."

"He finally paid me what he owed me for my salary and Martha's. I'm feeling quite flush right now."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "I hope you know what an amazing woman you are. Every day you show me something new that reminds me how special you truly are."

"I don't think I'm all that special, I'm just trying to take care of my family," she said quietly, "But I appreciate the kind words."

"Carolyn, you are going to have to take my word on this. You are like no woman I have ever known, and I am so grateful you, and your family, found your way to me."

"Even Uncle?" she teased, trying to keep the conversation light. He was not making it easy for her to be on her best behavior.

"I would even put up with Claymore, to have you in my life."

"Oh, Daniel," she sighed, wanting so much to be in his arms, but scooted over as close to him as she dared.

They rode along quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. The Captain was silently reveling in the sound of his name spoken in a sigh from those lips, and the warmth of her by his side. The effect caused him to remind himself that he was a gentleman. To keep himself in check, he caressed her palm with his thumb. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, the woman he had searched for was finally by his side, and he would do anything for her, and the children, for the rest of his life.

Carolyn was imagining what might lie ahead for them, and the simple touch of his thumb in her palm wasn't doing anything to relax her. Staring off into space, she caught sight of the skirt of her dress. It had spread out and draped over Daniel's right leg. In the dim light of the gig-lamps, an image of bare legs and tangled sheets popped into her head, and she nearly gasped out loud.

' _What is wrong with me?'_ she thought, mortified by where her thoughts had taken her. She felt herself blushing from head to toe and had only the darkness to keep her secret.

Daniel felt Carolyn stiffen. He glanced over and saw a startled look on her face.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"What?" she answered, embarrassed again.

"You have the oddest look on your face. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh! Nothing really. I . . . ah . . . thought I saw a . . . a . . . moose down that street."

"A moose?" Daniel looked in the direction she had pointed. "I haven't seen a moose in Schooner Bay since I was a wee lad."

"Well, I've never seen a moose outside of a painting. It must have been something else."

"In this dark, I would imagine it could have been anything," he said squeezing her hand and resuming the caress of her palm.

Moments later, they pulled up in front of Claymore's, where they were greeted by Candy and Jonathan coming out the door.

"Hi Mom! Hi Captain!"

"Hello, children," he said as he walked around to help their mother down. Safely on the ground, Carolyn stepped up onto the porch and hugged them to her.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was boring. We couldn't go outside to play, and Martha gave us chores to do," Jonathan replied.

"How nice of you to help her," their mother teased. "What did she have you do?" she asked.

"We swept and dusted," Candy volunteered.

"And then we helped make cookies!" Jonathan added happily.

"Sweeping and dusting doesn't sound too difficult in a house this size," she said. "And making cookies isn't a chore at all. I'm sure you were rewarded for your hard work."

"Yes, we got to sample the cookies," Candy put in.

"Then you've been properly compensated. Congratulations on a good day's work," the Captain remarked.

"Let's go inside. It's too chilly to be standing out here," their mom told them, turning toward the door.

"Mrs. Muir, I should be getting home," Daniel said.

"Awww, do you have to? Can't the Captain stay for supper, Mom?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, Martha made pies and said Uncle Claymore wouldn't be home until later," Jonathan informed them.

Carolyn looked at Daniel with an invitation in her eyes.

"Captain, if you don't have anything pressing, we'd love for you to stay."

"Please stay," Candy and Jonathan pleaded.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Of course not! I'm certain there is plenty for everyone. We really would like you to stay."

"How can I turn down such a gracious invitation?" he said bowing. "Let me put the carriage under the pine tree to give Bonhomme some shelter, and I'll be right back."

The children ran into the house to tell Martha they were having a guest for supper, and their mother waited at the door. Daniel came up on the porch and did his best to wipe his feet before accepting her invitation to come in.

Carolyn looked down the hall to see where the rest of the family was as she closed the door behind him. Hearing the children in the kitchen, she took the Captain by the hand and led him just inside the living room. When she turned to face him, he took her in his arms and smiled mischievously.

"Why Mrs. Muir, I believe you've created an opportunity."

"No, Captain, I owe a debt and am only trying to repay it," she said softly, slowly moving her hands up his chest, and placing them around his neck.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," he said intimately, pulling her as close to him as he dared. He brought his head down but stopped just before their lips met. Anticipating a kiss that didn't come, Carolyn opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise.

"Daniel?"

"Just keeping you on your toes, madam." With that, he closed the distance between them. Their lips met and they laughed through a series of playful kisses. Pulling away for just a moment, the look in his eyes changed, leaving no doubt of his intentions. He ran the back of his fingers over her cheek, down her jaw, and then lifted her chin to gently taste her lips. As the kiss lengthened, so did its intensity. Carolyn melted against him and met his desire with her own, and together they reveled in the explosion of the passion that overtook them.

In the kitchen, Martha put the children to work setting the table, but as the minutes passed, she became suspicious about the delayed appearance of Mrs. Muir and her guest. She didn't waste any time heading down the hall to keep things from getting out of hand. She didn't say anything as she left the room, but halfway down the hall, she called back to them.

"Children, I'll be right back, I need to check on the fire."

Hearing the warning, Daniel stopped his exploration of Carolyn's neck and shared a look of regret with her before kissing her forehead. She had been completely lost in his ministrations and took a moment to clear her head. He held her in his arms until she recovered and stepped away from him. They heard the housekeeper stop outside the door and cough. He chuckled as he kissed his lady's hand, holding on to it as they turned around to face the music.

Martha walked tentatively through the door, glancing at the couple on her way to the fireplace.

"Good evening, Captain. I understand you'll be joining us for supper," she said, picking up the poker and turning back to him.

"Yes, if that's all right with you."

He watched with humor as she walked toward him with the poker in her hand.

"We're always happy to have you here, as long as you behave," she said gesturing at him with the fireplace tool.

The lady at his side held on to his hand with both of hers, watching the exchange between these two strong willed people. Daniel met the older woman's eyes and bowed.

"My dear Martha, I am always on my best behavior."

"Uh huh," she said cynically. "Just make sure your best behavior is appropriate," she reminded him. Getting a good look at Mrs. Muir's flushed face, she added, "That goes for both of you."

Carolyn lowered her eyes and, if possible, her blush deepened.

"Now, Captain, if you would be so kind as to tend the fire, Mrs. Muir and I will get supper on the table. Please join us in the kitchen when you finish."

"I'd be happy to," he said, carefully taking the poker from her.

The two women walked out of the room, and Daniel couldn't help overhearing Martha's admonishment of Carolyn.

"Really, Mrs. Muir; what am I going to do with you?"

An unabashed giggle followed, and the pleasure he took from the sound of his lady's voice warmed him more than any fire ever could.

XXXXX

When he joined everyone, the women were putting the food in serving dishes, and the children were setting the table and filling the water glasses.

"Captain, you can take Claymore's place tonight. He said he won't be home for dinner, and we're about ready," Martha told him.

He took the seat at the end of the table and smiled at Candy, thanking her, as she placed a glass of water in front of him. The little girl beamed and promptly sat down at his right.

"Hey! That's my seat," Jonathan complained.

"Oh, Jonathan. It doesn't matter where we sit," his sister said, smiling at the Captain.

"But that's my seat," he insisted. "Mom!"

"All right, that's enough," their mother said, setting the platter on the table. The room grew quiet as she stood looking at her children. Carolyn was not the least bit happy with them, and they knew it. Before she spoke, though, she took a sip from the glass of water at the place setting to Daniel's left, staking her claim. "Candy that is your brother's seat."

"Ah, Mom."

"You should have asked him before taking it as your own. Maybe if you ask him politely, he will agree to switch with you," she said giving both children a look.

"Jonathan would it be all right if I sat in your seat tonight?"

"But . . ."

"Jonathan . . ." his mother prompted.

"I guess so," the boy said, plopping into the chair next to his sister, giving her his own 'look.'

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, you'll still be able to talk to the Captain from where you are," Candy remarked in a scolding manner.

"Young lady, that is not what I would have expected you to say," her mother admonished with her hands on her hips.

Her daughter realized her bad manners.

"Sorry, Mom," she apologized. "Thank you, Jonathan."

"You're welcome," he replied, none too pleased.

"Now, that's the last time I want to see that kind of behavior. Any seating changes will have to be agreed upon in advance. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said together.

The Captain was unusually fascinated by his water glass, throughout the conversation, and ended up taking a sip to hide his humor.

Once the food was on the table, and the blessing said, time flew. There was no shortage of conversation. The children asked questions of everyone, Martha reported that they had been a big help with the cleaning and baking, and Daniel told them about Mrs. Westfield leaving and the meeting tomorrow morning with the woman who might be taking her place.

"She'll never be as good as Mrs. Westfield."

"Now, Captain, you can't know this new woman won't be just as good. You have to give her a chance," Martha reminded him.

"Oh, I know, I just hate to lose Mrs. Westfield. She's been with me since I finished the house. I don't know what I'll do without her," he admitted. "Being gone so long, and so often, I really depended on her to take care of Gull Cottage in my absence. I never had to worry about anything while I was away. She handled anything that came up. When I'd come home after being gone for months, the house was always welcoming and ship shape, as if I'd only been gone for the day."

Carolyn reached for his hand resting on the table.

"I'm sure it will work out."

Daniel looked at her and nodded.

"One can only hope," he said gazing into her eyes.

Martha, seeing the direction things were going, changed the subject to break-up the moment they were sharing.

"Children, let's clear the table so we can serve dessert," she said to distract the couple. "Oh, Mrs. Muir, you received a note in the post today."

"I'll get it!" Jonathan said, as he scrambled down the hall and hurried back.

Taking the offered letter from him, Carolyn opened it.

"It's from Mrs. Horan. She's invited us to dinner at their house Saturday evening."

"Oh boy!" Jonathan responded, and Candy smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry kids, the invitation is only for the Captain and me."

"Oh," they said, unable to hide their disappointment.

"She did mention she still wants to invite everyone for an afternoon of music but is waiting until Mr. Horan is fully recovered. She hopes you're not too disappointed."

"That's okay," Candy said. "Captain, how is Mr. Horan?"

"He hasn't resumed his duties onboard ship, yet, but hopes to soon. He still has a headache."

"Daniel, are you available Saturday?"

"I am."

"Marguerite says dinner will be at eight, but we can arrive any time after seven. Should I accept for us both?"

"Please do. I would be honored to escort you to the Horan's home, my dear."

"Hey Mom! You called the Captain, Daniel!" Jonathan remarked.

She hadn't meant to be that familiar in front of the children; it just slipped out.

"Ah, yes, I guess I did. The . . . ah . . . Captain, and I, are . . . are friends . . . and . . . and have agreed that it is all right to call each other by our first names, as long as we're not out in public."

"Why does it matter if you're out in public?" Candy asked.

"Ah . . . well . . . um . . . some people might get the wrong idea if they heard us being so familiar with one another."

"But you are familiar with one another. You see each other almost every day," her son reminded her.

"Yes, we do, but . . ." Carolyn was at a loss as what to say and began to flounder. She looked to Daniel for help, and he quickly came to her rescue.

"Children, have you ever had someone say something about you, or someone you love, that wasn't true?" he asked.

"You mean like kids at school?" Jonathan asked.

"I mean exactly that."

"Yeah, and sometimes they were really mean," Candy replied, remembering things said about her father when they still lived in Philadelphia.

"That is what your mother and I want to avoid. She and I are friends . . . very good friends," Daniel explained glancing at his lady, "But, outside of the family, it is really no one's business. We don't want to give anyone, who might talk about us, anything to gossip about. Do you understand?"

"I think so," she said. "We shouldn't talk about you and mom being friends to anyone outside the family."

"Yes. We think it would be easier for everyone that way."

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" Jonathan asked looking at his mother.

"I would very much like to tell Mother and Dad about the Captain, sweetie, but I think we should wait a little bit."

"Why?" the children asked together.

Carolyn looked at Daniel and then Martha.

"Well, you know how Grandma and Grandpa worry about us," she said. "Now that we live so far away, I'm sure they worry even more."

"Why would you and the Captain being friends worry them?" her daughter asked.

"Because they haven't had a chance to meet him or get to know him like we do," she explained. "Parents are like that."

"Oh," Candy said, considering what was said.

"But, if they met him, they would love him like we do," Jonathan put in.

"Yeah! I think you should tell them about him," her daughter advised.

"Yeah!" her son seconded.

Carolyn watched the Captain's reaction to the children's innocent statement of truth. He had a look of wonder on his face, and a lopsided smile played at his lips.

"Yes, they would love him like _we_ do," she said meeting Daniel's eyes. "And we will tell them, but we're going to wait a while before mentioning him in our letters. Okay?"

"And we shouldn't write to Grandmother and Grandfather Muir either," Candy confirmed.

"That's right. When it's time, I will write to everyone first."

"Okay," they both agreed.

The adults in the room breathed a sigh of relief. It looked as if all the questions had been answered, and the children were satisfied with the responses they'd received.

Martha was impressed by the way the Captain helped when Mrs. Muir was struggling. Carolyn marveled at the possibility of being with a man who actually wanted to share everything with her. Daniel was replaying the words she'd just said through his mind. _'She said, "They would love him like we do . . . like_ WE _do . . ." Does she realize what she said? She did look at me while she was saying it. She had to mean it . . . which can only mean . . . she loves me!_ '

"Who wants pie?" Martha asked.

"I do!" the children answered together.

"Mrs. Muir?"

"I'll just have a small piece, please," Mrs. Muir answered.

"Captain?"

He was still focused on what Carolyn said and was oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Captain?"

When he didn't answer again, the two women looked at each other.

"Daniel?" Carolyn said and touched his hand.

That startled him and brought him back.

"Did you say something?"

"Martha asked if you'd like a piece of pie."

"Oh. Yes, please," he answered absently before adding, "But only if you have enough.

"We have more than enough for everyone. Candy, Jonathan, help me serve dessert, please," Martha told them, suspecting she knew where the Captain's thoughts had taken him.

As the pie was being plated, Daniel grabbed Carolyn's hand and led her quickly down the hallway. Once in the living room, he turned to face her.

"My dear, do you realize what you said?" he said, as calmly as he could

She nodded, finally understanding why he was distracted.

"You love me? You and the children love me? You're sure?" She could hear the excitement in his voice.

She smiled broadly and nodded again.

He smiled at her in a way he'd never smiled at anyone before.

"That is . . . very good news. If you haven't already guessed, I love you," he finally verbalized the words he'd wanted to say since their first meeting.

"Daniel, you may not have said those three words, but you've told me in so many other ways. Jonathan's heartfelt comment presented the opportunity, and I decided it was time for you to know . . . I love you too," she admitted smiling. She met his gaze and ran her hand down the lapel of his coat, then rested her hand over his heart.

No other words were needed. The kiss they shared was soft and gentle and spoke of the promise of things to come. When they separated, the Captain held her close until he was overtaken by pure joy. Lifting her off the floor, he swung her around, and they erupted in soft laughter, when their happiness couldn't be contained. As he stopped, he slowly slid her down his body until their eyes met.

"I love you, Carolyn Muir."

"I love you, Daniel Gregg."

He lowered her the rest of the way to the floor and looked at her, with what could only be described as a wondrous smile on his face.

Down the hall, they heard the distinct sound of running feet. Separating quickly, they went into the hall, just in time for Jonathan to run right into them.

"Oh, sorry,' he said, as the Captain steadied him.

"Whoa! What's your hurry, laddie?"

"The pie is on the table, but Martha won't let us eat until you come back."

"My dear, do you have room for dessert?"

"Yes, Captain. I believe I do."

"Good! Let's go!" the boy said, grabbing them both by the hand and hurrying them to the back of the house.

When they returned to the kitchen, Martha was ready for them with a "look" that definitely got their attention. Feeling like school children who'd been caught misbehaving, they tried to appear repentant. Daniel pulled out her chair and, as Carolyn took her seat, he leaned in and spoke quietly in her ear.

"That, my dear, is the 'look' you should emulate."

The Captain's lady used her napkin to cover her smile, but her bright eyes gave her away.

Martha heard his remark, and the stern look began to crack. It crumbled completely when he looked up and winked at her. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are a cheeky devil, aren't you?"

"You can't possibly be referring to me?"

"Oh no, certainly not you, Captain," she replied sarcastically.

The children followed the exchange, looking from one to the other as the adults bantered. As they finished, the grown-ups laughed, but Candy and Jonathan were at a complete loss. They looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders, and dug into their pie.

XXXXX

After supper and the cleanup, the family settled by the fireplace, but it wasn't long before the children were reminded it was time to get ready for bed. They ran off to change and quickly returned to say goodnight. Carolyn allowed them to drag their feet, so they could spend more time with the Captain but eventually herded them to their rooms to tuck them in.

When they left, the Captain and Martha experienced an unexpected awkward silence, until he forced the conversation, he felt she wanted to have.

"It appears you have something you want to say to me."

"As a matter of fact, I do," she said seriously. "It is patently obvious, since you and Mrs. Muir met, there is something special between you. I'd even say it's something very special."

He only nodded and smiled.

"Now that the two of you have finally figured it out, I have some concerns."

"How can I ease your mind, Martha?"

"Captain, I shouldn't have to tell you this, but you must be vigilant in protecting Mrs. Muir's reputation. It doesn't matter where I've lived, people are vicious in their gossip and can make life very difficult for their targets. We've already had a small skirmish with that Shoemaker woman."

"I would never let that happen."

"It may not be something you can control. It would be one thing if you were here in Schooner Bay all the time, but when you leave in a few weeks, you'll be gone for months, and Carolyn and the children will be left to handle things on their own," she reminded him. "I don't have to tell you, she's had to deal with a lot in her young life. Now that she may have found happiness with you, I wouldn't want it ruined by gossip created because you two can't keep your hands off one another."

Daniel had the good grace to look embarrassed and replied to her honestly.

"Martha, I understand your concern, and I would never want to say or do anything that would cause the family harm," he said truthfully. Not being a man who shared his feelings often, he hesitated momentarily before continuing. "You are a very astute woman, and I have no doubt you already know how I feel. I love Carolyn, and I love the children. I want nothing more than to marry her so I can be the husband and father she and the children should have had all along."

"But?"

"But you've already brought up our stumbling block. I _am_ gone for extended periods of time, and we don't know if our relationship can survive those long voyages. I believe it can, but I've seen too many couples, in the heat of the moment, jump into marriage, only to have it fall apart because of the loneliness this profession can create. The last thing I want to do is tie Carolyn to a life of being alone before she knows if she can handle it or not. If she can't, I won't keep her from finding happiness with someone else. A man who can be around all the time and provide the security she and the children need and deserve," he finished somewhat dejectedly.

Martha looked at the normally confident man sitting across from her and understood the sadness he must be feeling at the possibility of losing Carolyn and the children.

"You do know, she a very strong woman?"

"I do," he replied, wondering where she was going with the remark.

"Captain, I've known Mrs. Muir since before Jonathan was born, and I saw what she went through with her worthless husband. I have never seen her as happy as she is with you," she said giving him a reassuring smile. "I believe everything will work itself out, and you all will have a wonderful life together, but you two need to be patient and cautious in your behavior."

"Understood," he said simply, knowing what she was referring to. "May I ask you something?"

"I guess it depends on the question."

"You don't seem the least bit concerned that Carolyn and I have only known each other a few weeks and yet, feel this strongly about one another."

"And you want to know why."

"If you're willing to tell me."

"Let's just say I was lucky enough to have found the love of my life, once upon a time, and we didn't take long to make up our minds either."

"I'm so glad you did, Martha. May I ask you one more question?"

"I suppose."

"When I do speak to Mr. Williams, will he be as direct as you are?"

"Oh, Captain, I really couldn't say," she chuckled. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams are wonderful people, but they are very protective of their daughter and grandchildren, especially after what the family has been through. I can only tell you to be on your toes when you meet them," she said chuckling.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll remember that when the time comes."

With the air cleared, they chatted amiably until Carolyn rejoined them. Daniel stood when she entered the room but didn't sit back down. For propriety's sake, he knew it was time for him to head home.

"As much as I hate to leave you lovely ladies, I must be going."

"We're so glad you could stay for dinner," Carolyn said walking up next to him and resting her hand on his arm.

Unconsciously, he put his hand over hers.

"Martha, thank you again for a marvelous meal. I think it's time I start contributing to the family's grocery budget."

"Don't let Claymore hear you say that. He'd take you up on your offer," she warned. "Goodnight, Captain. We _are_ glad you were able to join us."

"It's always a pleasure spending time will all of you. Goodnight, Martha. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll be interested to hear how things go with the new cleaning woman," she reminded him.

"I'll let you know," he said, as Carolyn slipped her hand in his and they walked out of the room.

At the door, they talked quietly.

"You know you have a prize in Martha, don't you?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"Of course, I do, but what makes you say that?"

"She's a very direct person, and I appreciate that. It's always good to know where you stand."

"And where do you stand with her."

"In the corner, I suspect, if I don't stay on my best behavior with you."

Carolyn's eyebrow rose.

"Not to worry, my dear. Martha and I have come to an understanding."

"Which is?"

"To keep the most vicious gossips of the town at bay, I won't do anything that could make you or the children their main topic of conversation."

"Daniel, you know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, I do, but you don't have to now, do you?" he said kissing her hand.

"Please don't tell me the best I'm going to get now is a kiss on the hand?" she teased.

"Certainly not, he teased back. "You can expect this," he kissed her on the forehead, "and this," he kissed her right cheek, "and this," he kissed her left cheek, "and you can even expect this," he finished by kissing the tip of her nose.

"Those are very _sweet_ ," she said to tease him further. "But I expect more of this," she said putting her hands around his neck and pulling him down so she could reach his lips to clearly communicate what her expectations were.

"Mrs. Muir! I'm shocked . . . utterly shocked at your forward behavior," he teased putting his hands on either side of her waist. "But I suppose I could agree to that, on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"That we be very careful where we show affection to one another."

"Captain, it's not as if I'm going to make love to you in the town square," she said slightly frustrated, "but I see your point."

"In the town square you say?" he said, contemplating the idea by rubbing his chin. "At some point, that might be just what the gossips in this town need to shake them up."

"You can't be serious."

"Carolyn, never underestimate me when it comes to letting you know just how I feel about you, and what you mean to me."

Holding her arms, he kissed her nose and smiled, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips, leaving no doubt as to how he felt. When he relaxed his hold, he looked down and was pleased to see a dreamy look on her face.

"Do you think you can live with kind of show of affection?"

"Mmm, I'm sure I can, for now, but what would the gossips of Schooner Bay think about witnessing such forward behavior?"

"Most likely . . . man or woman . . . they would be jealous," he said pulling her to his chest.

Carolyn couldn't help but giggle at the thought, knowing he was probably right.

They stood together for a moment before he spoke.

"I should be going," he said quietly.

"I know," she said looking up at him running her fingers down his bearded cheek. "I hope everything goes well with Mrs. Westfield's replacement tomorrow. I know you're not happy about the change but keep an opened mind and give the new woman a chance," Carolyn advised. "Do you know her name?"

"Mrs. Fleet-something . . . Fleet Street . . . fleet foot . . . fleet week . . . fleet wood . . . Fleetwood! That's it! At least, I think that's it," he said tugging on his ear. "Does the name sound familiar to you?"

"No. I don't believe I've met her."

"Nor have I. Well, she'll have a tough row to hoe to be as efficient as Mrs. Westfield," he added, taking his captain's stance and pulling down his cuffs.

"Daniel, give the woman a chance," Carolyn said pointedly.

"All right, my dear. I will," he said smiling. "But you really do need to work on your 'look.' Maybe you could ask Martha to give you some pointers," he teased and kissed the tip of her nose again.

"She's right, you know."

His eyebrow went up questioningly.

"Martha?"

"Uh huh," she said nodding her head.

"About what?"

"You are a cheeky devil," she said, "Incorrigible also comes to mind," she added as she gently swatted his shoulder.

"That may be, but you love me, so how bad can I be?"

He pulled her to him and brought his head down as if to kiss her lips, but detoured, first to her earlobe, then down to nuzzle her neck. When he reached the lace of her collar, he re-traced his path, sending shivers through her body, and finished with her tantalizing lips. When they broke the kiss, Carolyn's hands found their way up his chest and around his neck.

"Cheeky . . . definitely cheeky," she sighed and pulled him back to her.

Daniel took full advantage of her invitation and kissed her until going further would break the promise he'd just made to Martha.

"I really should go."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Mmm," she said, but made no move to leave his embrace.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Would you want me to?"

"Not at all," he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

He finally stood up straight and, in doing so, forced Carolyn to pull away and look up at him.

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'll let you know how things go when I come by for lunch. Speaking of lunch, how would you like to go to Norrie's for the Shore Dinner?"

"A Shore Dinner for lunch? Captain, from what I've heard about it, that's probably far too much food for me to eat."

"Then, I'm sure you can find something else on the menu that would be less filling."

"All right. It would be nice to get away from the office, not to mention seeing Uncle's reaction when I tell him we're eating out," she smiled.

"You really are taking pleasure from aggravating him, aren't you?"

"Only on occasion. I have to let him think he has the upper hand, at least once in a while."

Shaking his head, he took her hands in his and kissed her.

"Goodnight, my love. Until tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Daniel."

XXXXX

She watched from the door as the Captain urged his horse down the street. When his carriage was out of sight, she went to join her friend.

"So, you and Daniel have come to an understanding, have you?" Carolyn smiled at her friend.

"Yes, we have," Martha looked at her seriously, "and I'm quite sure you and I need to come to an understanding too."

"Really, Martha."

"Really, Mrs. Muir. You must be careful showing affection to the Captain. I'm sure you think you're being discreet, at least I hope you are, when you're out where others may be watching," she admonished. "You have to remember, there are people who would like nothing more than to have someone to talk about. Who better than the young widow who recently arrived in town? The situation isn't helped by the fact that the town's most eligible bachelor, and favorite son, has fallen in love with you, and you with him.

Carolyn's blush rose quickly.

"You didn't think I missed what you said when you were talking to the children earlier, did you?"

"No. I was pretty sure you didn't. You don't miss much."

"You love the Captain, and I know he loves you, and with the feelings you two share, it can only lead to one thing."

"Martha!"

"Carolyn, I was no shrinking violet. I can still remember those feelings, those yearnings, but you must be cautious. The Captain is only a man after all."

"But, what a magnificent man," the young woman sighed.

"My point exactly. I know it's not my place to say, but I feel responsible for you up here, away from your parents. You and the Captain must be diligent. You can't let yourselves get carried away, caught up in the moment, or any other applicable cliché you want to use. If that were to happen, it could be devastating. He could leave Schooner Bay on a voyage before you even knew you had a problem, and he would be gone for months, or longer."

"Martha, I appreciate your concern, but you really don't need to worry about us . . . that won't happen. Regardless of how we feel about each other, I would never take that chance. I won't do anything that could make life harder for the children, and me, than it already is. Daniel understands that."

Her friend blushed - embarrassed at the assumption she'd made.

"I'm so sorry. After all you and the children have been through, I should have realized you wouldn't take that chance," she apologized. "I have to tell you, though, if you can resist Daniel Gregg, you are a stronger woman than I ever was."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy," she chuckled. "Martha, I know I don't have to tell you, but it's been such a long time since I've felt this way, and after everything that's happened, I never thought I'd feel like this again."

"But now you do, and since you do, there's no harm in letting things move along in the proper order," her friend reminded her. "Except for having to endure a little frustration . . . well . . . maybe a lot of frustration."

"You have no idea," the younger woman replied.

They both chuckled.

"Although . . . knowing what you have to look forward to will definitely make it that much sweeter when the time comes . . . won't it?"

The two women giggled like schoolgirls, and Carolyn couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Martha. She would only have been more surprised to be having it with her mother.

As they laughed, they heard Claymore close the front door, and their conversation came to an end. The young widow understood her friend's concern and knew she was right. But she also knew not giving into her desire for Daniel Gregg could be the test of her life.


	40. Chapter 40

Part 8

"The Threat"

The Captain worked in the alcove going over sea charts while he waited for Mrs. Westfield and Mrs. Fleetwood to arrive. He had plenty to keep himself busy, but his impatience took over as the morning hour grew late, and they still weren't there.

A little after ten, he heard voices coming from the galley. He was walking through the foyer when he was met by the two women.

"Captain, I'm sorry we are so late," his housekeeper apologized.

"That's all right Mrs. Westfield, but I don't have much time now. We'll have to do this quickly."

"This is Mrs. Fleetwood, sir."

"How d'ya do, sir," the elderly woman said, looking around, her eyes wide.

"Mrs. Fleetwood," Daniel nodded to her. "Ladies, come into the living room so we can talk."

He motioned for them to go into the room ahead of him. Mrs. Westfield took a seat on the sofa, and the other woman sat next to her, very close to the edge.

"I understand you've been a housekeeper before," the Captain started.

"No, sir. I've been a charwoman before, but not for anything this grand."

"That's right. Mrs. Westfield did tell me that. Why don't you tell me what your duties were in your previous positions?"

"Well, sir, I was charwoman for a family in Lewiston."

"What did you do for them?"

"Just regular cleanin'. I dusted, mopped, and cleaned the kitchen."

"How long were you with them?

"Almost a year."

"And before that?"

"I took care of my parents until they passed."

"What brought you to Schooner Bay?"

"My brother asked me to come live with him. Ya see, his wife passed, and my Elbert was gone . . . well, Floyd, he needed someone to help him, and I didn't have anything really holding me in Lewiston."

"Do you think you'll be able to take care of a house this size?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Cleanin' 's cleanin'."

"You understand, the position is only temporary."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Welcome aboard Mrs. Fleetwood. I'd like you to come to the house to clean one day a week for now. If something special comes up, can I call on you to do an extra cleaning?"

"Yes, sir. What day will ya be needin' me?"

"Thursday would be best. You can start tomorrow, if that is acceptable to you."

"Yes, sir."

"And you'll need to be here early. I'll have to leave the house before lunch, so you will have to be finished by the time I have to go."

"The whole house in a few hours?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, sir. I'll just be sure to get an early start."

"Very good. I've got to leave now, but if you have any questions, we can address them tomorrow," he said. "Mrs. Westfield will show you around the house and let you know what is expected of you," he explained. "I know it was a long walk from town, please help yourself to something to drink in the galley."

"The galley, sir?"

"The kitchen, madam."

"Thank you, sir," she said, as she stood to leave the room.

"Mrs. Westfield, may I have a moment?"

"Of course, Captain."

They waited until Mrs. Fleetwood made her way into the kitchen, then Daniel looked at his housekeeper and spoke quietly.

"Are you sure she can handle the work here? She's much older than I expected her to be, and she doesn't seem to get around very well."

"Sir, when I spoke to her in town, I thought she'd be fine, but I'm not so sure now. She was late meeting me this morning, and then she was very slow on the walk up here. That's why we were so late. I'm wondering now if it may be too much for her."

Daniel nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give her a chance. If she can't handle it, I'll deal with it. I want you to know, I appreciate you trying to find someone for me before you left."

"Do you want me to come with her tomorrow?"

"No, I'm sure you have plenty to do before you leave. I don't have much time before I sail, and the house doesn't really need to be cleaned tomorrow, but I need to see how she does on her own.

"I hope she works out," she replied, a tinge of doubt in her voice. "It's been a pleasure working for you, sir."

"Mrs. Westfield, thank you for all you've done over the years. I'm not at all sure I'll be able to find anyone who will take care of Gull Cottage as well as you have."

"Thank you, sir."

"What time is your train Friday?"

"It's the nine fifteen."

"I'll pick you up in the rig at eight thirty to take you to the station."

"Oh, sir, you don't have to do that."

"Please, let me do this for you. I don't want you struggling with your baggage and whatever else you'll be taking. It's a long walk from your house to the train station."

"All right. Thank you, Captain."

"If you need me before then, you can reach me at the ship, or you can leave a message with Mrs. Muir at the office of Marley and Ebenezer."

"I will, sir."

"I'll see you Friday morning, then," he said and stopped to give her kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

The startled woman put her hand to her cheek and smiled as the Captain left the house.

XXXXX

Carolyn woke up feeling out of sorts but didn't know why. When she went to bed the previous evening, she had an amazing feeling of contentment, and slipped quietly into unconsciousness thinking of her Captain. When she woke up the feeling was gone. She remembered dreaming but couldn't recall what it was about. The thread of the dream was there, but she couldn't pick it up to recall why it left her so unsettled.

As she and Claymore walked to the office, she told him she and Daniel would be going to Norrie's for lunch. He wasn't at all happy about it but, except for his initial outburst, he chose to keep his thoughts to himself the rest of the morning. She wondered if he had finally realized, in the short time she'd been working for him, his books were finally caught up. He hadn't acknowledged her accomplishment but was well aware that she had filed the last of the old invoices away and was working in the current month. The backlog of invoices was now organized chronologically, in labeled boxes stored in the back room, surrounded by mountains of dusty documents that represented her uncle's filing system.

Around mid-morning there were no invoices left to add to the ledger. She took the opportunity to go into the back room to see what she could do with the mess her uncle had created. A few weeks earlier, she was looking for a lease agreement from 1866 and had to go through half the stacks before she found the one she was searching for. She couldn't fathom how her uncle was as successful as he was with this lack of organization.

The disquiet Carolyn felt all morning was still with her as she went through the documents, and she tried to push the feeling away by focusing on her task. There was no rhyme or reason to anything back there. Rental agreements were mixed in with other business concerns, and there wasn't any way to find anything quickly. She decided to separate the businesses into categories. Starting with the first stack, document by document, she put them in the proper grouping. She'd been working for an hour or more when she picked up one dated October 14, 1858. She realized today was the 14th and knew immediately why she was feeling off. Today was her wedding anniversary. It had been ten years since she married Robert Muir, and more than two and half years since his death.

She sat down on a stool and closed her eyes. She remembered the handsome young man who asked her to dance all those years ago, the elation she felt when he proposed, the joy of their first year of marriage, the days Candy and Jonathan were born, and the joy they brought her. But on this day, thinking back on it all, the most overwhelming memory was the deplorable way her husband treated her and the children. Carolyn felt the tears on her cheek before she realized she was crying, and she didn't understand why. She certainly didn't miss him, and, despite their circumstances, the family was in a much better place. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe away the tears and tried to take control of herself.

XXXXX

Daniel rode into town, left his horse at the stable, and went directly to the office of Marley and Ebenezer. He arrived shortly before noon and was surprised to find only Claymore in the office.

"Good Morning, Claymore. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, hello, Captain. Of course, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

The seaman shook his head and looked at the man.

"You seem to be short a worker."

"Oh, my niece is in the back room, organizing my records."

"May I?" Daniel indicated the door to the back room.

"Yes, but don't waste her time. If you two are leaving the office for lunch, I expect her to work while she's here," he said snidely.

"Claymore, do you have any idea what an insufferable fool you are?" He asked calmly, in a low tone as to not be overheard.

The man looked up in surprise. Since courting his niece, Daniel Gregg had been unusually polite to him, but the tide seemed to be turning.

"You have the most competent, hardworking, woman I know, cleaning up the mess you created, and you treat her as if she owes you something. What's wrong with you?"

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," he said walking over to the desk and towering over him. "She gives this menial job the attention a railroad executive gives his. She works tirelessly to bring your books up to date, which has freed you to go after more business, and make more money for your greedy little soul. You treat her as if she's an indentured servant. You begrudge her taking time to eat, or wanting to get home to spend time with her children. Are you so self-centered that you've forgotten the importance of being appreciative and kind? For God's sake man, she's family, the only family you have within 500 miles. I suggest you rethink your attitude toward her. Carolyn deserves to be treated with respect and dignity. Am I understood?"

Claymore stared at the Captain with his mouth opened.

"Am I understood?" he asked again.

"Yes . . . yes, sir."

Daniel gave him a look that would intimidate the strongest of men.

"And, if I find out you are not paying her the wages she and Martha have earned, you will have to answer to me. I don't think you really want that . . . do you?"

"N – N – N - No, sir."

The seaman turned to go to the back room, but stopped, as another thought came to him.

"Claymore, when you consider what both women have accomplished for you, in such a short time, I think you will agree with me. Not only are they entitled to a raise, but a bonus would also be appropriate."

"A raise?! And a bonus too?! For both of them?! Oh, I don't know," he shook his head.

"DO IT! You greedy, self-serving tightwad. They deserve it! You know they do."

With that command, the Captain opened the door to the back room and slipped in.

XXXXX

As he took in the dusty room, his eyes went directly to his lady. She was sitting on a stool with her back to him, absorbed in something, and didn't turn around when he came in.

"Hello, dear," he said softly.

Hearing his voice, she turned to face him. He saw right away she was crying, or had been, and quickly closed the distance between them to kneel in front of her.

"Carolyn, what's wrong? Has Claymore done something?"

She shook her head, threw her arms around his neck, and cried quietly into his shoulder. He didn't know what was wrong, but held her to him, determined to fix whatever had upset her.

He stroked her back and spoke soft, calming words as he waited until the tears played themselves out. Eventually, she lifted her head and sought his eyes.

"Oh, Daniel," she said quietly

"What is it? What's happened?"

"I'm just being foolish."

"My dear, I have yet to see you act foolish. Please tell me what has upset you so."

She dabbed her tears with her handkerchief and lowered her eyes to her lap.

"The past reared its ugly head again a little while ago."

"What happened?" he asked, gently wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"This mood I'm in actually started this morning. I woke up feeling out of sorts but didn't know why," she told him, running her hand down his arm. "Last night, telling you how I felt about you meant so much to me. I fell asleep thinking of you and expected to awaken this morning refreshed from a night of sweet dreams, but I didn't. I've been emotional all morning."

Worried that she was having a change of heart, he searched for some indication in her eyes.

"Are you having second thoughts about last night?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, my darling, no . . . of course not," she caressed his face. "I have never been more sure of anything, or anyone, in my life."

Relief flooded his face and he wrapped her hand in his.

"Then, what is it that has so upset you?"

"I didn't know myself until I picked this up."

She handed him a packet of papers, but looking it over, he couldn't see anything that would upset her. It was a deed with an address and date at the top.

"I don't understand."

"It's the date, October 14th . . . today's date, actually, but the full date on the folder is October 14th, 1858. That was the day Robert and I were married."

"Today is your anniversary," he stated simply. He didn't know how to react. Based on what he knew about her husband, he couldn't imagine her missing him, but if it wasn't that, then what?

She nodded and lowered her eyes, but when she looked up at him, she noticed his expression and took his hand, holding it with both of hers, and rested them in her lap.

"I'm just being foolish or, as you would say, 'Female! Totally, eternally, female . . .' I can't believe, after all this time, I still let that man have this kind of effect on me," she said drying her eyes. "Seeing the date took me back to those years with him, and I realized any good memories I might have had of him, or our marriage, were all lies. Everything I believed about him, from the time we met, until he started showing his true colors after Candy was born, was an act. The children don't have a single fond memory of him. His egotistical and selfish behavior robbed them of having even that, and it . . . no HE . . . still makes me so angry!"

Her eyes brimmed with tears again and Daniel stood, brought her to her feet, and enveloped her in his arms, just as the door opened.

"What's going on in here?" Claymore demanded as he barged in.

The couple's eyes met, and Daniel put his hand up, letting her know he would deal with the situation. He took a fresh handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her, led her back to the stool, and walked over to her suspicious uncle.

"Claymore, may I have a word with you in the other room?"

"No, sir! You're going to talk to me here and now and explain what this is all about!"

"As you wish," he said taking him by the arm and steering him away from Carolyn. "When I came in here a few minutes ago, I found Mrs. Muir sitting on the stool . . . crying."

Her uncle's face immediately changed to one of concern.

"Crying?"

"Yes. I naturally thought you had done something to upset her."

"Me?" the timid man blinked rapidly. "I-I-I-I didn't do anything."

"No, I know that, now. Carolyn just explained what has her so upset," he said. "Today would have been her wedding anniversary, and as you can see, she's quite emotional about it."

"Oh," her uncle said pursing his lips together and sadly shaking his head. "The poor thing."

"Yes," the Captain agreed. "So, when you walked through the door . . ."

". . . You were only comforting her."

"As any decent person would."

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Would you prefer to take my place? I would be willing step aside so you can console her."

Claymore's eyes got huge.

"No, no, I don't think that will be necessary. You seem to be doing a fine job, Captain. If you'll excuse me, I'll let you finish what you started."

"As you wish."

Before leaving, he walked tentatively over to his niece, whose back was still to the men, and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"There, there, my dear. You take all the time you need."

Without turning around, she thanked him and buried her face in the Captain's handkerchief.

Feeling he'd done all he could, Claymore made his way to the door, gave the Captain a 'carry on' nod, and left the room.

When he was gone, Daniel went over and knelt in front of her.

"Carolyn?"

She lifted her head and lowered the handkerchief from her face, revealing a grateful smile.

"Oh, Daniel," she said and started to chuckle. Seeing his relief, she leaned forward, put her hands on both sides of his face, and kissed him squarely on the mouth. "Thank you."

"For dealing with Claymore? That was nothing. I'm just thankful I was here for you."

"It is certainly _not_ 'nothing' to me. Yes, you handled the situation with Uncle deftly, but you also managed to do it without revealing the real reason I was so upset."

"I would never betray your confidences, my dear," he said softly. "And I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"No, you didn't betray me. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Taking her hands, he looked directly in her eyes.

"Never doubt how important you are to me, nor that I will do everything in my power to protect and support you in every way I can. If you allow me, you and the children will be cared for in a manner to which you have never been before."

His gaze held hers until she made the first move to stand and they both rose.

"How is it, in such a short time, you have managed to make me feel so safe when I'm with you?"

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"When a man finds the treasure he's been searching the world for, he appreciates its value. However, I believe I would have felt this way about you even when I was a brash young man."

"You as a brash young man . . . hmmm," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, still looking up at him. "If only I'd met _you_ at that dance all those years ago? How different all our lives might have been."

"No more 'if only' . . . we've already had that discussion. Everything that happened in the past has brought us here. Carolyn, I believe God has a plan for us and, for whatever reason, he has decided now is our time," he said and ran the back of his hand over her soft cheek. "And, for that, I will be eternally grateful."

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"And I hate to bring this to your attention, but ten years ago, I was beyond being a young man," he said smiling at her.

"But still brash?" she teased.

"Perhaps," he replied mischievously.

"Captain," she said, running her hands up his chest and around his neck. "I've always believed most things, and people, improve with age."

"My dear Mrs. Muir, if you only knew," he growled and pulled her to him. When they finally broke the kiss, he smiled down at her. She leaned against him, and he felt a contentment he'd never felt before. The feeling was matched by his desire to make her completely his, and that ache was made worse because he suspected she wanted the same thing. He tried to force the thought from his mind, knowing he would have to use all the control he had until they're future was set. Needing to take his mind off _that_ subject, he leaned back, and when she looked up at him, he gave her a quick kiss.

"Do you think you're still up for lunch at Norrie's?" he asked.

"I am. I feel much better now. You have that effect on me."

"Good! Let's go!"

She had to laugh.

"You know, you sounded just like Jonathan."

He chuckled with her for a moment, and then both took on a more somber demeanor before leaving the room. When they opened the door, Claymore looked up and gave the Captain a questioning look. Daniel nodded to him as he followed his lady to the coat rack and helped her with her cape. Before they went out the door, Carolyn turned back.

"Uncle, thank you for your concern earlier. It means a lot to me."

He was startled by the acknowledgement, and seeing the sincerity on her face, was glad he had been understanding.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your lunch."

Both she and the Captain looked at each other in surprise.

"Thank you," they said, closing the door behind them.

XXXXX

Norrie greeted the couple by name as they entered and made a point of welcoming Mrs. Muir to her first visit to his establishment. His exuberance, and the cause of it, was all it took for every patron in the restaurant to turn toward them. Some were more discreet than others, but this public appearance of Captain Gregg, with the lovely young widow, drew a lot of attention.

As they were being shown to their table, Daniel made a point of meeting the eyes of those he knew and greeted them as they passed. Eventually, most people recognized their rudeness and turned back to their lunch companions, casting only an occasional glance in the couple's direction.

Initially, Carolyn was self-conscious about the scrutiny they were receiving, but Daniel put her at ease by making her laugh, which couldn't help but loosen her up. They bantered back and forth and were smiling when Norrie returned to the table. The Captain gave him their order. A Shore Dinner for him and, per his lady's request, a bowl of clam chowder for her. They chatted comfortably while they waited for their food, and conversed easily throughout the meal. She asked how his meeting with the new cleaning lady went, and he gave her his assessment.

"Frankly, I don't know how well she's going to work out. I'm afraid Gull Cottage may be too much for her to handle . . . not to mention the walk to and from town."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she sympathized. "Maybe she'll surprise you."

"I don't know, the woman is quite elderly. She's at least a hundred and ten with a wart on her nose."

Carolyn couldn't help smiling.

"Captain, surely she's not that old, and you know perfectly well, her appearance has no impact on her ability to clean."

"Of course, you're right. I just wanted to give you a visual of what she seemed like to me."

"You will give her a fair chance?"

"Certainly madam, I am nothing if not fair," he said a bit pompously. "She's starts tomorrow for that very reason. I need time to assess her work. I reminded her the position is only temporary, but I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't work out. I won't have much time to line up someone else before I sail. I may have to settle for her until I return and make more permanent arrangements."

"I have every confidence in your ability to accomplish whatever needs to be done."

"Thank you, but Mrs. Westfield has really spoiled me. In addition to keeping the house ship shape, and cooking the occasional meal for me, she maintained the garden year-round, made sure the fruit trees were taken care of at harvest time, and canned everything to keep the root cellar stocked. As you can imagine, it was far too much food for the amount of time I spend in port so, in exchange for her efforts, she took whatever she needed for herself," he explained. "I'm certain Mrs. Fleetwood won't do much more than the obligatory cleaning."

"I didn't realize Mrs. Westfield did so much for you."

"Yes, she is a prize. I was lucky to have her as long as I did. She takes as much pride in Gull Cottage as I do."

"She reminds me of Martha. I don't know what I'd have done without her help and support all these years."

Norrie approached the table and asked if they'd be having dessert.

"What do you have to offer?" Daniel asked.

"You have a choice of apple or cherry pie today."

"I'm quite full after the Shore Dinner, so I think we'll have one slice of cherry pie, and two plates," he told him, looking to Carolyn for confirmation and receiving a slight nod.

"Very good, Captain. I'll be right back with your dessert," the owner replied and left the table.

"Mrs. Muir, I hope you don't mind me making an assumption," he winked. "I've yet to see you eat a whole piece of pie and, after this meal, I'm not so sure I could eat one myself."

"Captain, a shared piece of pie with you will be perfect. I probably can't eat more than a bite or two anyway. That chowder was chock-full of clams and potatoes, and was very filling."

"You liked it, then?"

"Yes, thank you. The meal was delicious, and it has been a real treat to be away from the office, with you," she added softly, so as not to be overheard.

"We'll do it again. Perhaps Friday we can have lunch at the Inn."

"I'd enjoy that very much, Captain."

The pie arrived, and Daniel cut the piece to Carolyn's specifications.

They both took the first bite and exchanged a look. It was all right but not nearly as good as Martha's.

"I said it last night, and I'll say it again. Madam, you have a prize in Martha."

"Yes, I do. Next time, maybe we should just pass on dessert."

"My thoughts exactly."

Diners sneaking a glance at the couple, from time to time, noticed they had no shortage of things to talk about and definitely enjoyed each other's company. It was obvious in the looks they shared, and the contentment on their faces. To a man, and women, it was decided the Captain and Mrs. Muir looked very well together and were quite compatible.

XXXXX

They returned to the office, chatting non-stop during the short walk. Their pleasure at being together was evident to anyone who saw them. Not far away, one person, in particular, was observing their behavior toward one another, noting with some satisfaction how solicitous the Captain was to the beautiful Mrs. Muir.

' _Look at how he hangs on her every word. He really wants her. I can't say I blame him, but what does she see in him? He's such a bore when it comes to woman. Always the 'gentleman,' always, saying and doing the right thing, but I know he'd take her right now if she'd let him. Yes, taking the lovely Mrs. Muir will give me a great deal of satisfaction. Once I've had her, I'll be sure to let him know what he's missing,'_ Callahan thought, as he dropped his cigar on the ground.

XXXXX

Daniel and Carolyn entered the office to find Claymore busy at work.

"Uncle, did you have anything to eat?" Carolyn asked, as the Captain help her off with her cape.

"Yes, I ate at my desk. Martha, was kind enough to pack a lunch for me."

"Did she include dessert?"

"Yes, indeed! I had a slice of her wonderful cherry pie."

"I'm sure it was excellent," Daniel remarked.

"Yes, it far exceeds anything I've ever had anywhere else."

The couple looked at each other.

"We couldn't agree with you more. No one bakes a pie like Martha," Carolyn remarked chagrined.

"My dear, I should let you get back to work. Thank you for joining me for lunch. I thoroughly enjoyed our time together."

"Thank you for inviting me, Captain. I had a wonderful time."

He held her hand and gazed at her, wishing Claymore wasn't in the room.

"Until tonight, my dear."

Carolyn met his eyes and nodded and was slow to release his hand when he turned to go. She watched him leave the office, then returned to the back room to resume her organization project.

Standing on the porch, Daniel glanced back through the window and saw her go into the back room. He looked at the closed door, at Claymore, then back to the door his lady had walked through and promptly went back inside.

"Excuse the interruption, Claymore, but I seem to have forgotten something," he said patting his pockets. "I must have left it in the back room. Do you mind if I check?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Thank you. I won't be long," he said and went through.

Carolyn turned around at the sound of the door opening and, upon seeing him, gave him a radiant smile.

"Well, hello you," her smile evident in her voice.

"Hello, my dear. I seem to have forgotten something," he said walking toward her.

"Oh? What is it? I'll help you look," she said, scanning the room.

"It's something I absolutely must have to get through the rest of my day," he said, walking up to her and putting his hands on her waist.

Her hands went to his arms, and she met his mischievous smile.

"Captain Gregg, please, tell me how I can be of assistance."

He gave her a crooked smile.

"Mrs. Muir, what I am in search of is something only _you_ can help me with," his mouth met hers as the last word was voiced. After a long, slow, deep kiss, he straightened and looked down at her, only to have her sway at the effect he had on her. "That is exactly what I was looking for. Thank you for your help, my dear."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked pulling herself together and hoping for more.

"No, that will have to be all – for now. There is so much more you can do for me, and so much more I would like to do for you, but it can wait. In the meantime, this will have to suffice," he replied in a low voice and kissed her again. Finally, he regretfully lowered his arms. "I'm afraid I really should go. I'll be back later to see you home."

"Captain, I'm glad you found what you came back for."

"As am I. Thank you for your help," he said, opening the door and giving her a wink before leaving the room.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Captain?" Claymore asked.

Daniel smiled and absently patted his jacket over his heart.

"I did. Thank you."


	41. Chapter 41

The next day proved to be a frustrating one for Daniel. Mrs. Fleetwood arrived an hour and a half later than expected and barely finished cleaning the downstairs before he had to leave. Not willing to leave her at the house alone, he offered her a ride back to town. She accepted the offer and promised she'd get there earlier next week so she could clean the whole house. The Captain agreed, hitched Bonhomme to the carriage, locked up the house, and left for town with the elderly woman.

By the time he dropped her at her brother's, Daniel was late for lunch with his lady. He went directly to the office, leaving his horse and rig out front. When he opened the door, Claymore was meeting with a young couple, and Carolyn was sitting in with them. She excused herself and came over to him.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," she said quietly. "Uncle asked me to join him so I could learn another aspect of his business, and we're going to be tied up for a while. I can't have lunch with you today."

"I understand. It's my fault for being so late. I'll come back at the end of the day to see you home."

"All right," she looked at him regretfully. "I'd better get back."

He nodded and left them to their business. Disappointed that his tardiness caused him to miss time with Carolyn, he took the rig over to the stable, then walked down to the docks.

James had still not returned to duty. The doctor was concerned that his headache had not gone away and recommended he hold off returning to work until Monday. That's all Marguerite needed to hear. Her husband was not going anywhere without her by his side until Doctor Feeney said he could.

When the Captain boarded the Kitty Keane, the crew was working on replacing the worn sails in preparation of the voyage. The acting first mate was supervising the work and helping when needed.

"How are things going, Mitch?"

"Very well, sir. Everything is going up according to plan, and the crew is moving right along. We should finish late this afternoon."

"Excellent. I'll be down below if you need anything."

"Ah, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible for me to leave for the day, around three?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, sir. I, um, I'm getting married this afternoon."

"Married? That's unexpected isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. Quite unexpected," he said looking up at the crow's nest to avoid meeting his eyes. "Ellie is insisting we marry right away."

Daniel looked at the young man and saw his unease at having to say even that much.

"You've been seeing each other quite a long time, haven't you?"

"Over a year, sir."

The Captain smiled. He had known Archie Mitchell since he was a young boy and had watched, and encouraged him, as he earned his place as second mate on his ship. He was also familiar with the young man's fiancé and knew they both came from hard working, church going families. He guessed the young couple had unintentionally started their family before they were able to make it to the altar.

"Well, congratulations, son. Of course, you can leave at three. I'll take over for you before you have to go" he said, shaking the young man's hand.

The young man's relief was evident on his face.

"Thank you, sir. I can't tell you how much this will mean to Ellie and her family," he said, then stumbled over his words when he realized what he'd given away. "I . . . I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Seaman Mitchell, I expect you to spend tomorrow with your lovely bride. Tonight, Mr. and Mrs. Archie Mitchell will spend their wedding night at the Inn . . . consider it a wedding present. I'll see you back here Monday morning."

The young man looked at him in disbelief.

"Close your mouth, Mitch, it doesn't look the least bit commanding."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"I have to take care of a few things. I should be back before you have to leave. Carry on."

"Aye, aye, sir."

XXXXX

Daniel made his way to the Inn to make the arrangements for the newlyweds and was met by the owner and his wife.

"Hello, Captain Gregg! How can we help you today?"

Walking up to the desk he greeted them quietly.

"Good afternoon Mr. Pryor, Mrs. Pryor. I would like to reserve and pay for a room for tonight."

"Certainly, just one room?" Following his lead, Mr. Pryor answered in a low tone.

"Yes, and I would appreciate your discretion on this. The reservation should be in the name of Mr. and Mrs. Archie Mitchell."

The Pryor's were surprised at his request but, ever discreet, simply nodded. For a split second, having heard the gossip around town, regarding the Captain and Claymore Ebenezer's widowed niece, they both thought he might be getting married himself.

"Of course, we won't say a word. How wonderful! Archie and Ellie are such a nice young couple," Mrs. Pryor added softly.

"Yes, they are," Daniel replied as he paid for the room. "Can you add a bottle of champagne to the bill and have it waiting for them in their room? I don't know what time you can expect them."

"Sir, we'll be happy to take care of the champagne for you, and don't worry about when they arrive, the room will be ready for them whenever they get here," the innkeeper assured him. "We'll make sure everything is perfect."

"I have no doubt of that, Mr. Pryor."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I have to be going, but thank you for your help, and for keeping it quiet."

"It's our pleasure."

As the seaman headed out the door, a young man peered around the corner from the dining room and watched him leave.

" _Well, if it isn't the man himself,"_ he thought, as he finished his drink and casually left the Inn to follow him out the door.

XXXXX

Hoping Carolyn and Claymore were finished with their meeting, Daniel returned to the office to let them know about the potential change of plans. He glanced in the window as he passed and saw the young couple preparing to leave. Not wanting to intrude again, he turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction. Looking up, movement in the next block caught his eye. He thought he saw someone duck down the alley to avoid being seen. He hadn't heard of any sightings of Callahan but was immediately on guard. He walked back to investigate but didn't find anyone or anything unusual. To be sure, he checked in a few doorways down the alley. Not finding anyone, he gave up and returned to the office, just as the young couple was leaving.

He tipped his cap to the young woman and nodded to her escort as he passed. Carolyn and Claymore were taking their usual places when he came through the door.

"Good afternoon," he greeted them both.

When she looked up, she warmed his heart with a smile he knew was meant only for him. Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by her uncle.

"What, you again? It's too late for lunch now."

"Yes, I realize that. I came back to let you know I may not be able to escort Carolyn home tonight. Something has come up, and I have responsibilities to attend to on the ship. I'm not sure it will be completed by six."

"Well I can't do it, I've got a meeting this evening. It was very difficult to schedule. I can't cancel it now," Claymore whined.

"I don't need an escort. I can walk home on my own, this once," Carolyn told them.

"You most certainly WILL NOT walk home unescorted!" Daniel exploded.

Both were startled by his response, and he realized he needed to take a softer tone.

"Please excuse my outburst," he apologized. "My dear, we must continue to be vigilant. I haven't heard of anyone seeing Callahan, but that doesn't mean he's not lurking," he explained.

"If you're both tied up this evening, what do you propose we do? I can't sit around here all night until one of you are available to escort poor, defenseless me home. Besides, you don't want me to be in the office alone either."

"Let me see what I can do. If I can find Seamus or Colm, maybe one of them can walk you home."

"And if they can't, or you don't find them, then what?"

"Claymore, I don't suppose Carolyn could accompany you to your meeting?"

"No. No more than she could join you on your ship."

Daniel gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"This is ridiculous. I am not a child and don't appreciate being treated like one."

"Madam, please," he said and stared at her

"Cap-tain," she met his eyes fiercely.

Claymore looked from one to the other, and knew he was in the way.

Daniel, spoke first.

"My dear, would you join me on the porch for a minute? You can spare her for that long can't you, Claymore?"

"Yes, of course," he agreed, thankful to be getting out of the line of fire.

"This is not a discussion that should be conducted outside where it can be overheard," she said looking at both men. "Uncle, Daniel and I are going to the back for a moment."

"I-I-I don't know."

"You better decide quickly, because we're going now," she said and grabbed Daniel's hand and led him to the back room, leaving Claymore planted were he stood.

She closed the door behind them and picked up where she had left off.

"I am not a child and will not be treated as such."

"And that, my love, is precisely the problem. You are an extremely beautiful and desirable woman. I won't take the chance that he has seen us together, nor can I allow you to risk your safety so you can exercise your independence."

His remarks had her mind reeling in three different directions, and she didn't know which one to reply to first. _'He called me beautiful and desirable, but he's shown me how he feels about me in any number of ways; there's something he's keeping from me, and he's going to have to tell me what it is; and he is scolding me like I'm a child!'_ In a split second she made her decision.

"What do you mean, you can't take the chance he's seen us together?" she demanded, and then softened her tone. "Daniel, I know there is something from your past that involves Sean Callahan. I also know you're not ready to tell me about it, but my darling, based on what you just said, it sounds like there is reason for me to be concerned; not just because he's a reputed womanizer, but because you and I spend time together."

"Out of those remarks, you picked up on that one?! Did you miss that I said you were an extremely beautiful and desirable woman? This discussion would be quite different if you'd gone with my first comment," he said finishing in a low seductive voice, as he stepped close, trying to distract her.

"No, I did not miss that lovely compliment, but Daniel, you let me know how you feel about me every time we're together. I've no doubt we would be saying and doing something quite different right now if I'd focused on that. I'm sure you realize this conversation would have taken on a completely different tone if I had focused on your last comment, which implied I am a willful child."

"Madam, what are you talking about?"

"And I paraphrase, 'I will not allow you to risk your safety so you can exercise your independence.' Really Daniel?"

"My dear . . ."

"No, don't. You're not going to sidetrack me now," she said putting her hand up. "Whatever it is you're not telling me about this Callahan situation, you need to share with me now."

He could only look at her. His eyes gave away his concern.

"Please, Daniel, what is it? I love you. Let me be your partner, not just someone you feel you need to protect."

He knew for her own safety, he had to tell her.

"Carolyn, I'm afraid Callahan might go after, not only you, but anyone he thinks I care about. That's why I'm so insistent everyone be careful. You would be his prime target because he knows I care about you."

"How could he know how you feel about me?"

"Apparently, my feelings for you were written all over my face as early as the Seafarers' ball."

"But we'd just met that afternoon!"

"That may be, but it's also true that I fell in love with you the first time I saw you," he said softly as he gazed at her. "If you need proof, Kathleen Worth told me I was in love with you the Sunday after the ball."

Her eyes showed her surprise.

"So that's where you went after church that day. She told you that?"

"She did . . . and she was right," he said moving closer to her. "There's also the chance Callahan has seen us together."

"Has he been spotted in town?"

"No. No one has said anything about seeing him since you met him at the park Saturday, but I'm beginning to have my suspicions. Just before I came in here, I could have sworn I saw someone duck into the alley so I wouldn't see them."

"You think it was him?"

"If it wasn't, I don't know who it could be. I went back to look but couldn't find anyone."

"So, you don't know for sure?"

"No, I don't, but I'm concerned. Things have been too quiet," he said, finally taking her in his arms. "Carolyn, please don't make this about anything other than what it is . . . My concern for your safety. I am not being overprotective, or treating you like a child; I truly believe you are at risk."

"You still haven't told me why he would want to hurt people you care about," she replied searching his face for the answer.

The Captain held her closer.

"I will, and soon," he spoke softly. "But for now, please take the same care for yourself you would for the children."

As much as she wanted to argue with him, she knew his concern for her was real.

"All right, I'll do as you ask."

"Thank you, my dear. That eases my mind. Now, I've got to go find Seamus and Colm to see if they can help tonight. If I can't locate them, I'll work something else out. Someone will be here at six o'clock to see you home," he said and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied softly.

He kissed her again, and then straightened with a start.

"Oh, I just realized, I won't be able to take you to lunch tomorrow, either."

"You're losing interest in me already," she teased shaking her head.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Not hardly," he said, and his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss that traveled from her lips to the sensitive skin of her neck. When he did break away, Carolyn had to lean into him for support.

"I really should go," he said regretfully.

Pulling herself upright she had definite thoughts on the matter.

"Not so fast, Captain. What's so important that it can keep you away again tomorrow?" she said grabbing his lapels teasingly. "That's two broken dates in a row. You _will_ be able to escort me to the Horan's for dinner, Saturday, won't you?"

He smiled at her approach and wrapped his hands around hers and held them to his chest.

"Nothing could keep me from escorting you home from work tomorrow and then to dinner with Marguerite and James. I'm looking forward to an evening with you and good friends. At the moment, I have a shortage of officers on the Kitty Keane, so am unable to pay you the attention you so richly deserve. I'm letting Mitch leave early today and told him I didn't want to see him again until Monday morning. With him gone, and James still out, I need to stay aboard ship as much as possible.

"Why would you make him stay away until Monday? It sounds like a punishment."

"I hope that's not the case," he smiled down at her as he explained. "He's getting married this afternoon; I thought he needed a few days to get to know his young wife."

"Captain . . . you old cupcake," she teased.

"I beg your pardon, Madam."

"Daniel that is so swee . . . nice of you," she corrected herself.

"Nice catch."

"It was, but it's just not accurate. I know you'll object to my choice of words, but it has to be said. Daniel Gregg that is a very sweet thing to do . . . and _you_ are a very sweet man," she said kissing him again, despite the stern look he was giving her. "Now you really should go, or Uncle will be barging in here wanting to know what we're up to." With that, she pushed him toward the door, but he stopped long enough to kiss her again before they left the room. He said a quick goodbye to Claymore before heading out the door.

"I take it you've come to an agreement?" her uncle asked.

"Yes. I will wait for an escort."

"Good, I hope they're on time. I need to be on my way by six."

XXXXX

Time had gotten away from the Captain, and he didn't want to be late getting back to the ship. He headed into the park, and as he got close, was relieved to see his old friends playing chess on their usual bench.

"Good afternoon Seamus, Colm."

"Well, hello Capt'n. What brings you out in the middle of the day?" Seamus asked.

"I've come for another favor."

"Name it."

"Can one, or both of you, escort Mrs. Muir home from work this evening?"

"Aye, we'd be happy to. She's a very nice lady, Capt'n. You're a lucky man. What time do we need to be there?"

"Six o'clock."

"We'll be there early."

Daniel thanked them and then proceeded to share his concern, suspicions, and the plan he wanted to implement.

XXXXX

The retired seamen arrived at the offices of Marley and Ebenezer well before six. Greeting them, Carolyn thanked them for giving up their time to walk her home. Claymore was grateful they were early and immediately prepared to leave. Before walking out the door, he grabbed what he needed and told her she could leave too.

She wasted no time putting her ledger away and taking her cape off the coat rack. Colm politely offered his assistance and carefully laid it across her shoulders. Seamus went around the office, blew out the candles and turned off the gas light. They left the office together, and Carolyn locked the door behind them.

The walk home was uneventful. Colm was quiet, keeping his eyes constantly moving to make sure no one was watching or following them. Seamus talked enough for both of them and kept Carolyn entertained and at ease. When they arrived at the house, Candy and Jonathan came out immediately to say hello to the seamen.

"Good evening Mr. Armitage. Good evening, Mr. Donegan," Candy greeted them.

"Hi!" Jonathan added.

"Hello, lass. Hello laddie. How are you both tonight?" Seamus asked.

"We're very well, sir. Thank you again for taking us to the park this morning," Jonathan said.

"You're welcome. We'll do it again soon."

"I'm so glad you were able to go to the park," Carolyn said looking at the children. "Thank you both for looking after them."

Before anyone could reply, Martha joined them on the porch.

"Good evening, Mrs. Muir, gentlemen. What happened to the Captain tonight?"

"Daniel had something come up at the ship and wasn't able to walk me home."

"Well, thank you both for escorting her."

"Mrs. Grant," Seamus replied tipping his cap.

"Mrs. Grant, it's nice seein' you again so soon," Colm added tipping his.

Mrs. Muir watched the exchange and was surprised to see a slight blush come to Martha's face.

"Oh, of course, you saw each other when you came to take the children to the park," Carolyn remarked.

"Actually, Seamus took Candy and Jonathan to the park. I had the pleasure of escorting Mrs. Grant on her errands," Colm explained.

Carolyn's eyebrow went up as she looked at her friend, which caused her blush to deepen.

"Thank you for looking after the whole family then," she said suppressing a mischievous smile. "Martha, did Uncle tell you he had a meeting tonight?"

"Yes, he did. I've made a hearty beef stew, so it will be easy enough to warm it up for him."

"Do we have enough for company?"

"We do."

"Gentlemen, won't you join us for supper? It's a small way for us to thank you for your help this week," Carolyn asked.

"Thank you for the offer, but my daughter will be wonderin' where I got off to. Colm might be able to join you, though," Seamus replied with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, a warm bowl of stew would be most welcome," the normally quiet man replied.

"Yay!" the children replied.

Seamus bid them goodnight and went down the street while the Muir family and Colm made their way into the house. When he turned the corner, he came face to face with Daniel, and the men turned and walked together toward Seamus' home.

"Where's Colm?"

"Mrs. Muir invited us to stay for supper, and Colm accepted."

"Ah, good. That will be a nice homemade meal for him."

"Aye, it will," Seamus agreed, then looked at him. "Well?"

"Nothing," the annoyed Captain replied. "I didn't see anyone following you."

"Capt'n, maybe you're wrong about seein' Callahan earlier."

"No. I'm sure someone ducked out of sight when I turned around."

"If you didn't get a good look at him, you can't know for sure it was him. Maybe whoever it was took a break tonight."

"They must have, or I'd have seen them."

"We're assumin' it's Callahan lookin' for a chance to get to Mrs. Muir. Is it possible someone else is watchin' you, and it has nothin' to do with your lady?"

"That would actually be a relief. I can take care of myself, but I don't know of anyone who would have it in for me, other than Callahan."

"It's somethin' to think about. While you're keepin' an eye on Mrs. Muir, you might need to watch your own back."

"Maybe you're right," Daniel considered. "I do appreciate you seeing Mrs. Muir home, though. At first, I didn't think I'd be free by six o'clock, but seeing you and Colm gave me the idea. I'd hope to have better results when I let the men go early tonight. I thought, if I hung far enough behind you, I might spot Callahan. I just wish we'd have caught that bastard skulking around."

"We'll catch him Danny. Be patient."

"We need to stop him before we set sail next month. I don't know what I'll do if he's still a threat when I have to leave."

"We still got time, and if we don't catch him by then, Colm and I will still be here to look after the family."

"I appreciate that, Seamus, but I don't want it to have to come to that. I want him gone . . . now," he said.

"Aye, I understand, but if he's around Schooner Bay, he'll do somethin' soon. He's too arrogant not to."

Daniel nodded in agreement, preoccupied with stopping Callahan before anyone else got hurt.

"Capt'n, I have to get home to Ginny, she'll be wonderin' where I am. Let me know when you need us again."

"I will. Thank you, Seamus."

XXXXX

Daniel made his way to the livery stable. When he arrived, he arranged to leave the carriage overnight and just borrow a saddle to ride Bonhomme home. While he was there, he took a moment to look in on the mother and her pups, now comfortably situated in the box the liveryman made. They were sound asleep snuggled against their mom, who, upon seeing Daniel, thumped her tail on the ground in greeting. He bent down and scratched her ears.

"Hello, little mother. Look at your pups; two weeks certainly made a difference." Looking at her offspring, he noted the runt of the litter was still smaller than his siblings, but was growing, which was a good sign.

He and Quint talked while he saddled the horse and walked out of the stable together, finishing their conversation. The Captain swung his leg over his mount and started home with a nod to the young man. Turning to go back inside, the liveryman noticed someone, in the shadows across the street, taking an obvious interest in the Captain as he rode away.

XXXXX

When he arrived home, Daniel settled his horse for the night and came in through the galley. Remembering Mrs. Fleetwood's first day on the job, he decided to take a quick look around. He was still annoyed that she was so late this morning and didn't clean the whole house. He suspected the long walk from town was going to be her undoing.

Looking around the galley, the first thing that struck him was it didn't smell clean. After Mrs. Westfield cleaned, you knew the house had been scrubbed from stem to stern. Shaking his head, he tried to decide if that was really the case or if his disappointment at losing his housekeeper was clouding his judgement of the new cleaning woman. He continued through the foyer and the rest of the first floor. Even though the house hadn't had time to get too dirty since Mrs. Westfield's last visit, not only didn't it smell clean, it just didn't look clean. The dusting seemed to be hit or miss, and he noticed the beginnings of dust bunnies under the sofa.

' _Well, I promised Carolyn I would give the woman a fair chance. I don't see that I have any other choice. I either let her continue or close up Gull Cottage for the entirety of the voyage. I would hate to do that. The house would be so . . . empty,' he thought._

' _Maybe she'll do a better job this week. I'll hold on to that. She could surprise me,'_ he thought, trying to put a positive spin on it. _'I'd hate to think I may have to settle for mediocrity, even temporarily.'_


	42. Chapter 42

Daniel was at the ship before sunup Friday morning and had the crew working as the day dawned. By eight, he was at the livery stable to pick up his rig so he could take Mrs. Westfield to the train station.

"Good morning, Quint," he greeted the liveryman as he entered the stable, leading his horse. He took a moment to look in on the puppies, who were busy falling all over each other, and gave them all a quick pat. As he began removing the saddle from Bonhomme, to hitch him to the rig, the liveryman walked over to him.

"Good Morning, Captain."

"How are things this morning?"

"It's been busy, I'll say that," the younger man told him. "Captain, I don't want to worry you, but when you left last night, I noticed a man watching you as you rode out of town."

"Did you get a look at him?"

"No, he was in the shadows, and when he saw me coming toward him, he ran off."

"I appreciate you letting me know."

"Sir, if there's anything you need help with, let me know."

"Thank you, Quint. If you don't mind, keep your eyes open and let me know if you see him again."

"Yes, sir."

The liveryman left to attend a customer, so Daniel finished hitching the horse and wondered if Seamus was right. _'I wish I knew who is so interested in me. Could someone be following me instead of Carolyn? And if so, why?'_

XXXXX

He arrived at Mrs. Westfield's by eight thirty and loaded her case and a steamer trunk into the carriage. Watching as she took a last look at what had been her home for longer than she could remember, he gently took her hand and helped her into the rig.

"Captain, thank you for takin' me to the station," she said as he climbed up beside her.

"Mrs. Westfield, I'm pleased to help in any way I can."

"Well, I appreciate it," she said sitting tall next to him. Her hands rested in her lap, as she worked hard to keep her emotions in check. After a few minutes, she glanced over at him. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did Mrs. Fleetwood do yesterday?"

"I'm not sure she's going to work out, long term," he admitted looking at her. "My dear woman, you have spoiled me for anyone else," he teased, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You're a rascal, you are," she teased him back. "Now, out with it. What happened?"

"Well, she arrived late, only had time to clean the downstairs before I had to leave, and when I did a walk-through last night, the house just wasn't clean. Certainly not as clean as when you took care of it."

"After that first visit, I was afraid the walk to Gull Cottage would be a problem for her."

"I think you're right. I promised Mrs. Muir I'd give Mrs. Fleetwood a chance, and I will, but there's not much time before I sail to find a proper replacement. I may be forced to keep her until I return. Regardless, I'm quite sure I will never find someone as good as you."

"Thank you, sir, but for a man who pays such close attention to details, you're overlookin' an obvious solution to your problem."

"What obvious solution?" he looked at her skeptically.

"Mrs. Grant."

"You know very well I wouldn't lure Martha away from Mrs. Muir."

His former housekeeper shook her head at him in mock disappointment.

"What?" he asked.

"Sir, when you marry Mrs. Muir, her housekeeper will come with her, and your problem will be solved," she stated simply. "Mrs. Grant and I had a nice long talk Sunday. I'm tellin' you, Captain, that woman knows how to clean. We didn't just exchange food recipes, we exchanged cleanin' and laundry ideas too. I can't wait to try some of her suggestions."

"My dear woman, I'm afraid you're getting ahead of yourself. I haven't asked Mrs. Muir to marry me."

She chuckled as she looked at him.

"You may not have asked her, yet, but you and I both know it's only a matter of time," she said slapping his knee.

He looked from his leg, to her, and chuckled as he took her hand.

"My dear woman, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, sir," she told him, as their laughter died in the cool morning air.

They pulled up to the train station and Daniel helped her from the carriage. Taking control, he made arrangements for her luggage to be loaded, helped her onto the train, and saw her to her seat. Once she was situated, he excused himself, promising he'd be right back. Finding the porter, he tipped the man generously to make sure Mrs. Westfield was well taken care of during the trip, and when she arrived at her destination.

"Everything is arranged. You shouldn't have any trouble when you get to Bangor," he told her when he returned.

"Thank you, Captain. You really didn't have to do all of this."

"Dear lady, it's the least I can do. Thank you for everything you've done for me through the years. Gull Cottage wouldn't be what it is today without your help."

The housekeeper's eyes filled with tears.

"Belay that. You know I never could stand to see a woman cry," he said softly, with a slight smile, as he handed her his handkerchief. "I wish you the best of everything with your family. If there's ever anything I can do for you, just ask."

She thanked him again, and he leaned down and kissed her cheek, slipping an envelope in her hand as he stood.

"Safe travels, my friend," he said and left the train.


	43. Chapter 43

For Carolyn, Friday was an interminably long day. She spent the morning updating ledgers with the previous day's invoices, and the rest of the day in the back room trying to organize that mess. The original stacks were now separated by business venture, but the project was more overwhelming now than when she started. Claymore had been storing additional boxes of documents in a warehouse he owned and actually paid someone to bring them over so they could be included in the reorganization. It didn't look to her as if he'd ever thrown anything away. She was surrounded by a wall of boxes, and he wasn't the least bit interested in helping her bring order to the chaos. He did promise he would go through everything, once she straightened it all out.

By five forty-five, Carolyn had enough of the dust and grime and went back to the main room where her uncle was still working. He didn't even acknowledge her. He was annoyed because an evening appointment, he had scheduled, cancelled at the last minute. She could understand his disappointment, but he was pouting like a little boy, and she found that annoying.

Getting a look at herself in the better lit room, she could only shake her head. After the first day working back there, she knew she needed something to help keep her dress clean and brought in one of Martha's old aprons. It helped, but looking down at herself, she realized she was covered with soot. Checking her reflection in the mirror on the coat rack, she knew she'd have her work cut out for her to be presentable by the time Daniel arrived. The soot had made its way to her face, and looking at her hands, she could see why. Taking a handkerchief out of her pocket, she tried to wipe the dirt off her cheek, but wasn't having any success. She was going to need water.

"Uncle, I'm going to the well to get fresh water to wash up with. I'll be right back."

He looked up and was startled at her appearance.

"You're a mess."

"Thank you. I hadn't noticed," she replied, annoyed at his manner. "I'm going for water, so I can clean up."

"All right."

Carolyn wrapped her shawl around her, grabbed the water pail, and went out the door to the shared well behind the building. The temperature had dropped significantly since morning, and there wasn't a soul in sight. She walked around to the back and put her pail on the ground, then dropped the well bucket into the darkness below. She was turning the crank to bring up the fresh water when she was startled by a voice behind her.

"May I be of assistance, Mrs. Muir?"

She turned around to find Sean Callahan standing a few feet away from her.

"No thank you, Mr. Callahan. I can manage on my own," she told him and turned back to the task at hand, hoping he would go away.

"Oh, but I insist," he said, immediately behind her. He quickly put one hand over hers on the crank, and the other on the well. His arms had her trapped between him and the well, and he began slowly turning the crank with her.

Carolyn stopped and tried to pull her hand out from under his, but he tightened his grip so she couldn't get loose.

"Let me go!"

"Ah, now, I know you're not wantin' to be leavin' me so soon, darlin'. 'Tis quite cozy bein' this close to you, and I'm lookin' forward to makin' it even cozier," his voiced oozed. He pushed his hips against her, as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "You couldn't know this, but twilight is my favorite time of day. It's not too bright, and not too dark, just perfect for moments like this," he whispered - his warm breath assaulting her ear.

"I said, let me go!" When the word 'go' came out of her mouth, her left heel came down on the top of his foot and her right elbow slammed into his ribs, causing him to double over and lose his advantage momentarily. That was all the break she needed, she pushed back, knocking him off balance and to the ground, but not before he made a grab for her, tearing the sleeve of her dress and ending up with her shawl. Carolyn ran for all she was worth toward the safety of the office as he screamed after her.

"You whore!"

When she ran around the corner and reached the porch, she ran right into a man who grabbed hold of her. She didn't look up, just immediately started struggling to get away.

"Carolyn, stop! It's me, Daniel! What's happened?! Are you all right?!" he asked, trying to catch her flailing fists and hold her.

At the sight of him, she stopped struggling and fell into his arms in relief, but the only word she could get out was the name, Callahan.

"Where?"

She pointed behind her and gasped, "The well."

He opened the door to the office and eased her inside. Telling her to lock it, he took off to look for Callahan behind the building. She quickly turned the key and collapsed against the door.

Claymore looked up at the commotion. When he saw the state she was in, his concern was genuine.

"What happened? What's going on?" Claymore asked.

She could only lean against the door and try to catch her breath. He made his way over to her to find out what happened and saw her torn sleeve.

"Carolyn, are you all right?!"

She gave him a barely noticeable nod but wouldn't say anything. When she did look up at him, her eyes were wide and fearful. Not knowing what to do. He gently took her arm and led her over to his chair.

"Can I get you some water or would you like your cape?" he asked.

She barely shook her head no. Claymore didn't know what to make of it so, not having any other choice, he waited with her in silence for the return of the Captain.

Carolyn had never been so frightened in her life, but now she was more concerned for Daniel's safety than what Callahan might have done to her. There was no telling what would happen if the seaman found her attacker.

XXXXX

The Captain ran behind the office where he found a shawl and bucket next to the well, but nothing else. Picking both up, his anger was palpable as he surveyed the area. There was no sign of Callahan anywhere. Daniel looked around the buildings bordering the alley and went in any unlocked doors hoping to find him. After a long search, with no sign of him, he gave up – angry and disgusted. For the second day in a row, he came up empty handed. Walking back to the office, the only person on the street was a member of his crew. He stopped the man and asked him if he'd seen anyone. When he was told no, the Captain sent him for Norrie Coolidge, telling him to send him to the offices of Marley and Ebenezer, immediately.

XXXXX

Carolyn experienced the longest twenty minutes of her life waiting for Daniel to return. When he knocked, the noise broke the silence of the room, causing her to jump. Her uncle patted her shoulder and went to let him in. As soon as the seaman was through the door, she ran across the room and into his arms, startling Claymore by her behavior. He quickly pulled the blinds down so no one passing would see them in the compromising position.

The couple remained where they stood, and Daniel held her close to calm her, and tried to defuse the anger he was feeling. He only wanted her to see his concern for her, but when he noticed her torn sleeve, and dirty face and apron, his stomach dropped.

"Carolyn, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" His heart was racing as the worst-case scenario ran through his mind.

She looked up at him with a firm jaw to keep her composure, but finally answered quietly.

"I'm not hurt," she almost whispered.

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

"Thank God," he said pulling her to him again.

In the safety of his arms, she was finding it difficult to keep the tears pooling in her eyes from falling, but she refused to fall apart in front of her uncle.

"Did you find him?"

"No, he was nowhere to be seen."

"Thank God," she said, burying her head in his chest.

Surprised by her response, he pulled back to see her face.

Seeing his confusion, she explained.

"I didn't know what you would do to him, or what he might do to you. I was so worried about you, Daniel."

"About me? Carolyn, there's no need to be concerned about me. I can take care of myself," he said kissing the top of her head.

She nodded and let him lead her back to the chair. Once she was settled, he pulled one over for himself.

"I searched the alley, some nearby buildings, and around the block, but I didn't catch the slightest glimpse of him. I only found a bucket and shawl by the well," he said referring to the items he'd dropped by the door. "I wish I had better news. I sent for Constable Coolidge. Do you think you can tell us what happened . . . would you be more comfortable if . . .?"

"Yes, I suppose so," she answered numbly.

Remembering Claymore was there, he asked her if it was all right for him to stay. When she agreed, he motioned for him to take a seat. As he sat down, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Norrie," Daniel said, glancing at the other man.

Taking the hint, her uncle went over and let him in.

"Hello, Claymore. Good evening, Captain, Mrs. Muir," he drawled. "What's happened? All I was told was to come here right away." He looked at the three people in the room, noticing how disturbed the young widow looked, her torn sleeve and dirty appearance, and how solicitous Daniel Gregg was being to her.

"I-I-I don't know what happened," Claymore answered.

"Mrs. Muir was just getting ready to tell us. Norrie, this never would have happened if you had arrested Sean Callahan when I warned you about him!" The Captain said, trying to keep his temper in check.

The constable looked at him with blinking eyes and a nervous look on his face.

"Why don't we start by letting Mrs. Muir tell us what happened."

Daniel sought Carolyn's eyes to confirm she was ready. She nodded and took his hand for support.

"I . . . I had been working in the back room all afternoon and ended up quite dirty, as you can see," she said looking down at her apron. "I took the water pail to fill it from the well out back, so I could wash my face and hands," she explained. "As I was turning the crank, to bring the bucket back up, Sean Callahan came up from behind and spoke to me. I hadn't seen anyone back there, so he startled me. He asked if he could help. I told him no, but he came and stood behind me anyway. He got very close and put one hand over mine on the crank and the other on the well. I couldn't get away," She felt Daniel's hand squeeze hers and looked up at him. Seeing his concern gave her strength, and she continued. "I demanded he let me go, and tried to pull my hand from under his, but he tightened his grip and wrapped his arm around me so I couldn't get free. I don't know what I said next, but when I did, I stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs as hard as I could. He let go for a second, and that's when I got away and ran back to the office."

Daniel's anger was smoldering just below the surface, but he didn't say anything. He held fast to her hand and unconsciously caressed it with his thumb.

"Did he say anything to you?" Norrie asked.

"He said something about me not leaving so soon, how cozy this was, and that twilight was his favorite time of day – perfect for moments like this," she shuddered.

"Did he threaten you?"

"Mr. Coolidge, at that point, I felt very threatened . . . wouldn't you?"

"But did he _say_ anything threatening to you?"

"No . . . not in so many words," she said blushing, not sure if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Then how?"

"He had me trapped!" she reminded him. "And . . . and then he pushed himself right up against me from behind, and . . . and said those last words right in my ear," she said quietly and dropped her eyes.

Daniel's eyes blazed with anger. He was going to find Sean Callahan if it was the last thing he did.

"May I ask how your dress was torn?"

"It must have happened when I pushed him away."

"I thought you said, you couldn't get free?"

"I told you I did get free when I stomped on his foot and hit him in the ribs. He must have tried to grab me when I started to run away."

"Uh huh. Was there anything else?"

"Well, yes. He shouted a vulgar name at me as I ran away."

"What did he call you?"

There was no way she was going to repeat the word Callahan screamed at her, so she didn't say anything.

"Mrs. Muir?" Norrie prompted.

She hesitated again before finally answering.

"He called me a slang word for harlot."

Daniel was becoming more incensed, as Norrie continued his questioning.

"Were there any witnesses to all of this?"

"I didn't see anyone when I went outside to get the water, and quite frankly, I didn't have time to look around when I was in the back. When he pinned me against the well and wouldn't let me go, I only wanted to get away."

"When did you first see him?"

"I didn't see him until he asked if he could help me. He came up from behind."

"And you didn't see him out front, when you left the office?"

"No, I've told you that! I didn't see anyone when I went outside, nor do I know where he came from."

"Norrie, you're repeating yourself. Mrs. Muir has answered enough questions. She's told you what happened. This is not the first time Callahan has forced himself on unsuspecting women. He's back in town preying on the innocent, just like he's done in the past. He needs to be arrested and taken off the streets!" Daniel demanded, his voice growing louder with each word spoken.

"For what? Offering to assist a young woman getting water from a well?" He asked seriously. "Captain, you know as well as I do, that's what he'll claim, and without witnesses, or some physical harm being done to Mrs. Muir, there is no evidence to indicate what he says isn't true. There's really nothing that can be done."

"What about her torn sleeve?!" Daniel shouted.

"He grabbed her to steady himself when he lost his footing."

"Are you serious?!"

"You would have my testimony!" Carolyn said, incensed that he was giving no weight to her account of what happened. She couldn't believe the excuses Mr. Coolidge was making for the man.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Muir, but it would be your word against his. We have no proof."

His remark didn't sit well with her at all. He was dismissing her in a way that was all too familiar. Next to her, Daniel's angry outburst surprised her.

"Schooner Bay has a predator on the loose, and because this capable woman had the wherewithal to disable him before any harm befell her, there's nothing that can be done?!" he roared.

"I don't make the laws, I just enforce them," the constable said in a low tone, trying to diffuse the situation. "As I explained to you earlier this week, if we see him, we'll keep an eye on him, but until he hurts someone, and a crime is committed, I can't arrest him. I'm sorry, but that's all I can do."

Daniel glared at Norrie. He was familiar with the law and knew what the constable said was true, but that didn't help calm him down.

"Even if I could arrest him, would you really want Mrs. Muir to have to go through all that?"

"I am standing right here! Don't you think you should ask me?!" Carolyn replied, not disguising her own anger.

"I apologize, ma'am, but you don't realize what you would have to go through, and the damage it would have on your reputation. If you think my responses are insulting, consider what a defense attorney would do to you. Once he got through with you, you would be ruined."

The realization of his words gave her pause.

"Constable Coolidge, I will see justice done, one way or another. It's time Sean Callahan was stopped," Daniel said in a low tone. His intent not missed by Norrie.

"Captain, don't do anything that will get you in trouble. If you do what you're implying, you would be arrested, tried, and most likely hung. The law is very specific on that," he said trying to make him see sense. "We both know what Callahan is, and that what he does is morally wrong, but under current law, it's not so black and white . . . there's a lot of gray. He gets away with what he does by doing exactly what he did tonight . . . attacking when there are no witnesses. It would be his word against hers. Until he slips up, we can only do our best to protect the women."

"How do you propose to do that?" Daniel asked in disgust.

"Without naming names, we'll put something in the Schooner Bay Beacon, so families can do whatever is necessary to keep their women safe. Maybe if he can't get to anyone, he'll go away."

"Perfect, we chase him away from here, only to let him assault unsuspecting women in another town. You do realize he could return to Schooner Bay again, once everyone here has lowered their guard. Forgive me, but I don't see that as a solution," Daniel stated.

"Well, sir, that's the only thing we can hope for, legally."

"Then the legal system is broken and needs to be fixed."

"We could discuss that problem all night, but until the law is changed . . ."

". . . There's nothing that can be done," the Captain finished. "Very well. If there's nothing you can do for us, we're finished here. Goodnight, Constable."

"Goodnight. Mrs. Muir, Captain, I really wish there was something I could do."

"Thank you, Mr. Coolidge," Carolyn said.

Claymore showed him to the door and, when he turned back to the room, his niece was wrapped in the Captain's arms again. He didn't know what to make of what happened tonight, but knew Daniel Gregg was who she needed right now. After what she'd been through, he wouldn't deny her that. So, not wishing to intrude, he quietly went into the back room.

The Captain watched him go, surprised by his understanding, but grateful to have a few minutes alone with Carolyn.

"My love, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm a little shaky, but I'll be fine," she answered quietly. "Daniel, I honestly don't know where he came from. He wasn't there when I walked back to the well."

"He may have been watching us . . . you specifically. Leaving the office to fetch water was probably the first time you've been alone since Saturday."

"I think it was," she said shaking her head. "I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke to me."

Daniel held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"If I ever have the opportunity to meet your cousins, remind me to thank them," he told her.

She looked up at him in complete confusion.

"Hazel and Harriet?"

"No, my dear, all those male cousins you ran around with as a child. I suspect your childhood companions had something to do in making you the strong confident person you are. Most women would have been shocked into inaction, or fainted dead-away, if this had happened to them. You had the self-assurance to fight, and that's what saved you."

"Or pure dumb luck," she said, feeling safe in the strength of his arms around her.

"Not dumb luck. A courageous woman who took a chance and caught her attacker unaware."

He felt her tremble in his arms.

"Carolyn?"

"Oh, Daniel. When he was behind me and pushed against me, I had no doubt what he had in mind. I knew if I didn't do something, I was in real trouble."

"I should have been with you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

"You can't be with me all the time. It was my own fault for not taking the threat as seriously as you wanted me to, but it never occurred to me a walk to the well could be dangerous."

"No! You are not to blame," he said fighting to control his anger. "The fault lies with Callahan alone, and I'll see he pays for what he's done."

"Daniel, please don't do anything. I don't want to lose you," she said, her hands resting on his arms.

"Carolyn, you will never lose me. I am forever yours."

"Promise?" she asked as her hands went around his neck.

"Promise," he assured her as he lowered his head, kissing her gently.

Behind them, Claymore coughed to announce his presence. Separating, they looked over to him.

"So, what do we do now?" her uncle asked.

"My dear, do you think you're you ready to go home?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. It's late, we should go. Martha and the children will be worried about us," Carolyn stated simply.

"Are you going to tell them what happened?" Claymore asked.

"No, Uncle. I'll tell Martha, but Candy and Jonathan don't need to know," she said wearily. "They're too young to understand, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Claymore nodded and then looked at Daniel.

"Captain, will you stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, Claymore. If it's all right with Carolyn, I'd be grateful."

"Uncle, I would appreciate it if Daniel could stay. Thank you for inviting him."

Embarrassed by their gratitude, he didn't respond directly.

"Well, now that we've settled that, let's close up and go home."

He quietly went around the room putting out candles and turning down the gas light. The Captain picked up her shawl, and offered to put it over her shoulders, but she vehemently shook her head. Instead he helped Carolyn with her cape, and the three of them left together.


	44. Chapter 44

They walked home three abreast as the cold wind blew around them. While conversation was minimal, neither man objected to the other's presence. Carolyn walked between them, taking strength and support from Daniel's nearness and, surprisingly, even from her uncle. She still couldn't believe what could have happened. She wasn't sure if Sean Callahan was just trying to scare her – if so, he had accomplished that brilliantly – or if his intent was to do much worse. She didn't want to dwell on that possibility and pushed away the thought, for now.

Claymore was still stunned by the evening's events. He'd heard the stories about Callahan and, based on his experience with him in the past, he had believed them, but he never would have fathomed the man would be so brazen in his attack.

He'd done a small business transaction with him years ago, and the man had a habit of making inappropriate remarks about women, especially attractive women. Since it didn't impact him in any way, he didn't concern himself with him. Tonight, he realized the presence of a man like that impacted the whole community. He was angry that he tried to force himself on Carolyn and was truly afraid for her safety. The normally timid man decided he was going to be much more vigilant in his responsibility to keep her safe.

The Captain was unusually quiet, his eyes scanning the area to make sure they weren't being followed or observed. He knew he had failed miserably in protecting Carolyn tonight. If something worse had happened to her, he would never have forgiven himself. Sitting around, waiting for Callahan to show himself, was contrary to everything he'd ever done, and the approach was an obvious failure. He needed to come up with a permanent solution – but what?

XXXXX

When they arrived at the house, the children and Martha were eating supper. As the threesome went down the hall, Carolyn used the excuse of needing to clean up to go into her room. The Captain and Claymore went through to the kitchen.

"Good evening, Uncle Claymore. Hi, Captain," Jonathan and Candy greeted them.

"Boy, you sure are late tonight." Jonathan observed.

"Where's mom?" Candy asked.

"Your mother was working in the back room today and wanted to wash up before she sits down to eat," Daniel told them. "Martha, she may need your help. Can you join her in her bedroom?"

"Of course, Captain."

Feeling something wasn't right, she looked to him for an explanation as she stood. Daniel met her gaze and followed her into the hall.

"What's happened? Why are you all so late? I was beginning to worry."

"Carolyn had an unpleasant experience with Sean Callahan this evening. I think she would appreciate your company," he said quietly.

"Is she all right?" she asked, her alarm clearly on her face.

"Physically, she's fine, but I think she needs you right now."

"I'll go right in. Thank you, Captain."

Daniel joined the others in the kitchen, as Martha tapped softly on the door.

"Mrs. Muir . . . may I come in?" When she didn't receive an answer, she slowly opened the door. "Mrs. Muir?"

She found Carolyn sitting on the side of the bed with her head down, the shoulder of her dress torn, exposing the soft skin of her upper arm. The young woman looked up at the sound of Martha's voice, and the concern on her friend's face was her undoing. Unexpectedly, the strength she'd maintained since Constable Coolidge arrived started to crumble. Martha went to her immediately, sat down beside her, and wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"It's all right, dear. It's all right," she murmured as she patted her back.

The tears Carolyn refused to cry earlier came uninhibited now. Not knowing what actually happened, Martha just held her and waited until she let it all out. When the young woman's tears began to subside, her friend handed her a handkerchief and waited briefly before speaking.

"The Captain said you saw Sean Callahan this evening."

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Carolyn nodded and began to tell her about the events of the evening.

XXXXX

In the kitchen, Daniel put Martha's plate, and a plate for Carolyn, in the warmer and fixed plates for himself and Claymore. They joined the children at the table and, as they ate, he asked about their day and let them talk. Candy and Jonathan were rarely at a loss for things to say, but when the conversation did slow down, they wound it back up by asking the Captain questions about his day. He kept them entertained and, to their uncle's annoyance, all three were quite boisterous.

XXXXX

Martha listened to what happened in stunned silence. Carolyn finished with Constable Coolidge's mantra that there was nothing that could be done.

"So, you fought off the man and got away, but because no one saw what he was doing, and you inflicted more damage on him than he did on you, there's nothing the law can do," Martha summarized shaking her head. "Mrs. Muir, if that's the way the laws are written, I'll be surprised if Mr. Callahan doesn't file charges against you."

The young widow gave her friend a wry smile.

"That does seem more likely, doesn't it?"

"I'm so relieved nothing worse happened," she said as she hugged her again. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Carolyn looked down at herself.

"I can't let the children see me like this. Can you help me freshen up? I don't think I have the energy to do it on my own, and I'd like to spend some time with them before they go to bed."

"Of course, dear. I'd be glad to. Let's start by getting you out of that filthy apron. What should we do about the dress?"

"I'd rather not wear it again. I know it's a terrible waste, but just throw it away. I'll make do with the other dresses I have."

XXXXX

The dishes were washed and put away by the time the women joined the Captain and the children in the kitchen. Claymore had already left to find peace and quiet in the living room.

Daniel looked up as they came through, curious as to how Carolyn was feeling, and was struck dumb at the sight of her. She was completely composed, except for the weariness in her eyes, and was wearing the red dressing gown he'd seen her in a few weeks ago. The effect she had on him was profound, and he could only watch as she interacted with the children. He marveled at her resiliency. _'Looking at her, you would never know what she's been through,'_ he thought.

"Hi Mom!" the children greeted her as she and Martha came in the room.

"Hello, you two! What's going on here?"

"We helped wash the supper dishes," Candy said proudly.

"And didn't break any!" Jonathan added smiling, while the others chuckled.

"Are you ready to eat, Mom?" her daughter asked. "The Captain made up your plate and put it the warmer with Martha's."

Carolyn looked over at Daniel and gave him a grateful smile.

"I'm not very hungry, but I could eat a bite or two. Will you keep us company?" she asked her children.

"Sure!" they replied.

Martha went over to get their dinner out of the warmer, but her movement finally prompted the Captain to action. He casually blocked her path, taking on a formal air, but his eyes hinted a playfulness.

"Madam, if you and your dinner companion will follow me, our best table has been reserved for you right over here," he said and led them to the kitchen table. He pulled out Martha's chair and, once she was seated, made a show of doing the same for Carolyn.

The women shared a smile and the children giggled. Daniel took a quick moment to whisper in Jonathan's ear, causing the boy to nod and pull out Candy's chair for her. He then stood tall, imitating the Captain, and went over to stand with him.

Daniel spoke quietly to him again, then he carefully removed Martha's meal from the warmer, using a thick towel to keep from burning himself. He placed it, with the plate, in the boy's hands. With great care, Jonathan took the food and put it in front of the housekeeper, eliciting a gracious thank you from her. He bowed, took a few steps back, and stood at the ready. The Captain was right behind him and, with great aplomb, served Carolyn's meal. He bowed and went to stand with Jonathan. All three "women" smiled at their waiters and were tickled with the personal service.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"It is my pleasure, madam. Is there anything else we can get for you?"

"Yes, please," she said, deciding to play along. "Would the maître d object if you, and your associate, joined us while we ate?"

"Madam, that would be highly unusual and very improper," he replied formally.

She raised an eyebrow at his response.

"However, I'm sure he won't mind, just this once," he smiled and sat down next to her, while Jonathan took his seat next to Candy.

XXXXX

Carolyn was determined to follow the children's normal bedtime routine and read them a story before tucking them in. When she finished, she returned to the living room to join her uncle, Martha and the Captain. Both men stood as she entered, and Claymore came toward her.

"My dear, I'm sorry about what happened this evening, and I'm so grateful you're all right."

"Thank you for everything you did, Uncle. I appreciated your understanding," she said kissing him on the cheek.

Her affection toward him surprised him, and there was a momentary silence when he didn't know how to respond.

"Ah, you're welcome," he finally said. "Goodnight everyone, I'm going to my room."

"Goodnight, Uncle."

She watched him leave and joined Daniel on the couch. He wrapped his hand around hers, holding it in the space between them. Martha sat across from them, and quickly realized, as Claymore had earlier, the Captain was who Mrs. Muir needed most right now.

Daniel looked down at Carolyn.

"What time should I be here in the morning to escort you lovely ladies on your errands?"

"I didn't know you were," she said, her voice smiling.

"We were talking while you were with the children. Claymore needs to be in the office all day, and Martha mentioned you both have errands to run. I don't have anything planned until our dinner with the Horans, so I offered to serve as your escort . . . if that meets with your approval, my dear?"

"It does!"

"What time should I call on you?"

Carolyn looked to Martha to decide.

"Is nine o'clock too early for you, Mrs. Muir?"

"No, that's fine. Captain, is that acceptable to you?"

"It is," he smiled at both women.

Carolyn looked at him.

"Daniel, thank you for everything you did with the children this evening. They loved spending time with you, and Jonathan really enjoyed the little act you two put on."

"Captain, you may just turn him into a gentleman," Martha added.

"I have no doubt you and Mrs. Muir would accomplish the same thing with the lad. I don't see either one of you settling for less than the best behavior from either one of the children."

"But you do make it easier for us, and them, by providing an excellent role model," Carolyn told him.

"I suppose I can't argue with that reasoning," he smiled and kissed her hand.

Martha watched them and thought they could use a moment alone.

"I think I'll make myself a cup of tea. Can I get either of you anything?"

"Nothing for me, thank you," Daniel replied.

"I don't need anything either, Martha. Thank you," Carolyn added.

"All right. I won't be long."

As her friend left the room, Carolyn leaned into Daniel and his arm went around her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm numb . . . and exhausted," she answered. "I still can't believe it happened, and that he was so bold. It wasn't even completely dark yet!"

"We'll have to be even more diligent. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"I know you will," she said softly. The events of the day had finally caught up with her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled in. The beating of his heart lulling her into a state of relaxation. "I could stay like this forever," she sighed.

He kissed the top of her head as he drew her in, content to hold her close while absently running his hand gently up and down her arm. He leaned against the back of the couch and finally felt himself letting go of some of the tension he'd been holding on to. Only a few minutes passed before Daniel noticed Carolyn's breathing had become soft and even.

Martha returned a short time later, empty handed. She and the Captain exchanged a look, but she didn't comment.

"She's asleep," Daniel confirmed quietly.

"I don't know how she made it this long," she replied softly. "I'd hate to wake her just to put her to bed."

The Captain looked at her with the unasked question in his eyes, and she nodded her assent. As carefully as he could, so as not to disturb his sleeping beauty, he slipped his arm under her legs, took her completely in his arms, and stood. She barely stirred – totally overcome with exhaustion. Her only response was to settle her head more comfortably on his shoulder.

Martha led the way and opened the door to a bedroom that was even smaller than Candy and Jonathan's. After the covers were turned down, Daniel laid Carolyn gently on the narrow bed, their faces inches apart as he pulled his arm out from under her. Looking at the woman he loved more than his own life, he tenderly brushed a stray hair from her face, leaving his hand resting momentarily by her ear. The silence of the room was interrupted by his name being softly murmured as she unconsciously rolled toward his touch, her hand reaching for him in her sleep.

Martha, feeling as if she were intruding on a private moment, walked to the door.

"Shhh, I'll be back in the morning," he said quietly, kissing her hand before tucking it under the covers. "Sweet dreams, my love," he added so only she could hear. Her lips formed an unmistakable smile.

Straightening, and lingering a moment to take a final look at her, he followed Martha out of the room. After closing the bedroom door, they walked to the front of the house.

"Captain, thank you for everything you did for Mrs. Muir and the children. Candy and Jonathan didn't pick up on anything different in their mother's behavior this evening."

"Martha, that was due entirely to Carolyn. I've never met a stronger woman."

"She is that, but lately she has developed a definite weakness . . . you," she said, looking at him seriously. "You will be careful, won't you?"

"Of course. I will protect her with my life if need be."

"That's just it, Captain. She is frightened to death you are going to go after Sean Callahan and kill him or be killed by him. Either way, she's afraid she's going to lose you."

"Martha, I can handle Sean Callahan. Carolyn doesn't have to worry about me."

"I don't doubt you can, but she is more concerned about what it will cost you if you do 'handle' him."

Daniel understood her meaning but shook his head.

"I won't let him get away with what he's done, nor what he attempted to do to her. If I get my hands on him, he will never touch Carolyn or any other woman again."

"You see, that's exactly what she's worried about," she told him. "Captain, we haven't known each other very long, but I can see what _your_ greatest weakness is."

"And what may that be, pray?" he asked curiously, but stood tall and pulled down the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Your weakness, sir, is Mrs. Muir," she looked at him sternly.

"You're wrong, Martha. Carolyn makes me want to be a better man."

"That may be the case, and I'm glad, but don't let your love for her, and your anger at what Sean Callahan tried to do tonight, force you into doing something that will end any chance you two have for happiness. I don't think she's strong enough to face watching you hang."

"Martha, thank you for your concern, but that won't happen."

She wasn't sure if he meant he wouldn't do anything that would lead to his own execution, or if he was arrogant enough to believe he wouldn't get caught, but she had her suspicions. Looking at him, she could only shake her head at the overconfidence of some men.

"Captain, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you believe your feelings for Carolyn, and the children, will lessen when you are away on your voyages?"

"No, certainly not. As a matter of fact, I . . ." He stopped himself before sharing his deepest feelings for Carolyn. "No, I don't."

"You don't have to finish," she smiled. "I have a pretty good idea what's going on between the two of you. Because of that, I'll let you in on a secret. I don't believe her feelings for you will lessen when you're gone, either. _As a matter of fact . . ._ I see her feelings for you growing stronger every day. She will miss you terribly when you're gone, as will the children, but don't, for one minute, think she, and they, won't be waiting for you when you return. Do you really want to take a chance of losing this priceless gift God is offering you both?"

"I pray your right, Martha, but it's important that Carolyn be convinced, and know in her heart, that's what the future can hold for us, despite my long absences."

"I think her heart already knows. It's her mind she has to convince, and the memories from her past she has to dispel."

"I'll help her work through those demons, any way I can, and I'll wait as long as it takes to do so."

"You'd be a fool not to. If you're patient, you two can have a life most people only dream about," she said sincerely, before lowering the boom on him. "In the meantime, don't do anything stupid about Sean Callahan. Losing you because of something you did on her behalf, would break her heart and spirit, and if you were responsible for doing that, I would be very disappointed to have misjudged you so."

"I would never intentionally do that, but you don't know what you're asking."

"Intentional or not doesn't really matter, does it? The result would be the same," she reminded him. "Captain, whatever you have in mind for that man, stay within the law. Don't run the risk of causing irreparable harm to Mrs. Muir and the children. They have been through enough."

He looked down at her, knew she was right, but wasn't at all happy with her suggestion.

"Martha, you've given me a lot to think about, and I will consider your insight and advice. I assure you I will try my best to do the right thing for everyone," he told her honestly.

She just slowly shook her head.

"I better be going," he finally said. "Thank you for being there for Carolyn tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Captain," she said closing the door. Then to herself she added, "God help us from men wanting to do the right thing for everyone."

XXXXX

Daniel started in the direction of Gull Cottage before he realized he'd left Bonhomme and the rig at the livery stable and had to turn around to go back in that direction. His mind and heart were a mass of opposing arguments, and he was at a loss as to what he should do.

' _I want Callahan to pay for what he's done, and for all the women he's hurt but, if Martha is right, that could end any chance for happiness I have with Carolyn and the children. Now that I've found her, I don't want to face a future without her, but doing nothing is not an option. I won't let him get away, again. I can't run the risk that he will continue to stalk her, nor do I want any other woman having her life ruined by that lecherous bastard! There has to be a way to bring this to an end. It's been going on far too long.'_

He continued to deliberate over what he should do as he walked into the stable. Quint heard the door open and came out of his bunk room.

"Evening, Captain. You're out late. I assumed you'd gone on home or were out of town."

"Hello, Quint. Yes, I am late. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything."

"No, sir. I was just cleaning up a bit before I turned in."

"Don't let me keep you. I'll hitch Bonhomme and be on my way. Go back to what you were doing," Daniel said as he set to work.

"Sir, is everything all right? You seem distracted. Are you still being followed?"

"I honestly don't know. My mind has been on other things this evening. Have you seen that man around since last night?"

"No, but there was another fella in here earlier. He was real mad and in a big hurry. He wanted a horse but, since I didn't know him, I didn't want to take the chance of rentin' one to him and him not bringin' it back. When I told him I couldn't rent to him, he shouted at me and said he'd buy the damned horse if that's what it took."

"What did he look like?"

"That's the funny thing, sir. He looked a lot like you. Except, he was breathin' heavy, he walked with a limp and kept grabbin' his side like he was in a lot of pain. Do you have family visitin'?"

Daniel looked at him, stunned.

"No. No, I don't have any family close by. You say he looked like me?"

"Yes, sir. He wasn't as muscular as you, and he had an accent. I thought he might be a cousin or somethin', but when he didn't mention you, I kept my mouth shut."

"What time was he here?"

"I'd say it was a little after six. I'd just finished my supper."

"Did you sell him a horse?"

The younger man grinned at him.

"I did. I raised the price by five dollars and unloaded ol' Bessie on him," he said chuckling.

The Captain was concerned for Quint, but at the same time couldn't help but smile slightly. Bessie was one step away from the glue factory and wouldn't go very far without wanting to rest. Callahan was not going to be pleased with his purchase.

"Did he happen to say where he was going?"

"No, sir. He just shoved money in my hand, for the horse and a saddle, and headed south, out of town. Knowing Bessie, he probably walked as much as he rode," he smiled.

"Quint, do me a favor. If you happen to see this man again, or anyone else looking suspicious, let me, Constable Coolidge or Mr. Peevey know. Send a messenger if you have to."

"Is there a problem, Captain?"

"There could be. Keep your eyes opened for him and take care of your sister and mother. You also need to watch your back."

"Take care of Mary and mom how?" he asked puzzled.

"Don't let them go out without an escort. That man is not to be trusted and, until we can take care of him, we need to look after the women . . . and you need to look out yourself. He doesn't like to be crossed."

"I'll keep an eye out for him and let Mary and our folks know. Thank you, sir."

XXXXX

Daniel left the livery and headed home. Now he was kicking himself for not considering that Carolyn could have inflicted real damage on Callahan. He was convinced he should have never stopped looking for him and shook his head as he reflected on the evening's events.

' _He was nowhere to be seen when I got to the well. If his foot was injured, how did he get away so quickly? He must have been hiding somewhere, and I overlooked him. DAMN!_

' _It never occurred to me Carolyn did any real damage to him in her efforts to get away. Even if I'd known, I would have never imagined she could hurt him enough to slow him down. Obviously, I've underestimated her abilities . . . again,"_ he berated himself.

' _I shouldn't have stopped looking for him, but I had to get back to Carolyn. I certainly couldn't expect Claymore to be of any real help to her, and what if Callahan was waiting nearby to finish what he'd started. That uncle of hers would have been worthless defending her."_ Then, considering Claymore's behavior, he had second thoughts. _"He did show compassion by not saying anything when she sought comfort in my arms. I think he even pulled the blinds so no one would see us, and he gave us time to speak privately after Norrie left. There may be hope for him yet._

' _I knew Carolyn was strong, but she showed me just how strong she really is today. After what she'd been through, she never once appeared weak or helpless . . . shocked and upset . . . but not weak, and certainly not helpless. She had the fortitude to tell three men what that bastard did to her, without another woman there for support. She even pushed back when Norrie pressed her about Callahan threatening her. If I didn't know what that lech was capable of, and what could have happened to her, I might have found humor in her being able to hurt him enough to get away. There's no doubt, she is an amazing woman, but she surprised him this time. He won't be caught off guard again._ _If what Quint said is true, she did some real damage to Callahan. He may have left Schooner Bay, but I've no doubt he'll be back to take his revenge. Now, more than ever, I need to make sure Carolyn is protected._

XXXXX

A half a mile from Rockland, a lone man was struggling to walk as he tried to coax an uncooperative horse along. He was furious, furious at the horse and the fool who sold it to him, furious about his injured foot and bruised or broken ribs, and beyond furious at the woman who was the cause of all of it. A tirade of violent, blue language spewed from the limping figure as he swore revenge.

Author's Note

When I decided to bring Sean Callahan into the story, there was a news report getting a lot of coverage nationally, with similar situations. I was waffling between making the character a rival of the Captain's and making him a villain. After doing some research, I was appalled at how sexual assault was handled by law enforcement and the courts in 19th century and decided to take the character down that road.

I don't claim to be an expert on the time period, but I am trying to be true to the characters and the late 1860's. Thanks for reading.


	45. Chapter 45

Part 9

"The Full Story"

Daniel arrived at the house a few minutes before nine, and was greeted by Carolyn, Candy and Jonathan. He took in the beautiful woman and children around him and, for a brief moment, imagined coming home to this kind of welcome every day. It would be a dream life and, as Martha called it, a true gift from God. Now, if they could only make it come true. Unfortunately, a more pressing issue captured his attention, as he observed his lady carefully, looking for signs of how she was holding up after last night.

Martha came down the hall, already in her cape, but hurried back to the kitchen to get her bag. The children scrambled to their room to get their coats.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly and kissed her. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, Captain," she smiled. "I slept all right."

He looked at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes that indicated she had not sleep well at all. She handed him her cape, and he put it over her shoulders as they spoke.

"Just all right?"

She turned to meet his eyes.

"I fell asleep easy enough. As a matter of fact, I don't know how I ended up in my bed, but I did have a lovely dream about a handsome sea captain carrying me away."

"Oh? I hope it ended well."

"Sadly, no. He left me suddenly, and when I awoke, I was completely alone. It was quite a disappointment."

"I'm certain your dream captain wishes he could have stayed with you, if only to keep you from being alone."

They shared a mischievous smile as Martha joined them, and the children came barreling up behind her.

XXXXX

When they reached the main shopping area of Schooner Bay, their progress slowed considerably. Daniel had been spoiled having Mrs. Westfield as his housekeeper. This was the first time he found himself shopping when most of the town was out and about. The area was crowded, and it seemed a lot of women were accompanied by a male family member, which only added to the numbers.

Daniel wasn't sure how Norrie beat the deadline, but he managed to have a notice put in the morning's Beacon. It was a small piece advising readers of a possible predator in the area. Women were specifically encouraged not to go out alone. There were no other details, only the last sentence stating, "More information will be provided as it becomes available." He wondered if Norrie did something more last night to get the word out. There were too many escorted women for it to be a result of the article. Most people didn't get the news until they picked up the paper in town. He decided to keep an eye out for him to find out how he managed it so quickly.

As the Captain and Mrs. Muir walked along together – Martha ahead of them and the children running back and forth between them – many people greeted them by name or simply nodded as they passed. While some had seen the seaman sharing lunch with the lovely widow outside the offices of Marley and Ebenezer during the week, it was quite another thing to see him with her, the Muir children and the family's housekeeper looking very much like a typical family. Some people, seeing the couple together for the first time, were very curious about the new woman in town. So, for different reasons, the group was drawing a lot of attention, and it seemed all of Schooner Bay was interested. It was becoming blatantly obvious, that Mrs. Muir had won the Captain's heart. Most who knew him were very happy for him, but there were a few, mothers with single daughters and the young women themselves, who resented an outsider having laid claim the town's most eligible bachelor.

Both women had lists of where they needed to go, and what they needed to buy at each establishment. Their first stop was Wilkins general store. Martha was ready to take advantage of having the seaman along to help carry their bags and was stocking up on a few extra supplies. While she attended to that, Carolyn looked at the fabric Mr. Wilkins had gotten in. The children were in need of a few new clothes, and she also found a material she liked to replace the dress she would no longer wear. Candy and Jonathan kept themselves occupied looking at anything that caught their attention. They had been instructed by their mother, and the Captain, to stay where they could be seen and not wander off. Daniel watched the people around them, while keeping the family in his line of sight. After what Quint told him last night, he believed Callahan was no longer in town, but he wasn't going to risk anyone's safety when he didn't know for sure. He had no doubt the lecherous reprobate would return and was very concerned about what he would do when he did.

Martha paid Mrs. Wilkins for her purchases and gratefully gave them to the Captain when he offered to carry them. They stood together in an out of the way spot near the door waiting for Carolyn to finish selecting the material she wanted.

"How did things go last night?" Daniel asked quietly.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. I'm not sure how much sleep Mrs. Muir actually got. When I went into the kitchen early this morning, she was sitting at the table drinking coffee, and I suspect it was not her first cup – the pot was more than half empty."

"How long had she been up?"

"She'd only say she'd been up 'a while.'"

"How has she seemed to you today?"

"She's obviously tired, and I'm sure nightmares are the reason she didn't sleep as long as she usually does. I'm sure I heard her cry out sometime during the night. Those walls at the house are very thin, and something woke me, but when I listened closely, I didn't hear anything more."

He tugged on his ear with his free hand.

"I wondered if she was going to have trouble sleeping. Maybe you can convince her to rest this afternoon."

"You might have better luck influencing her."

"I don't know why."

"Let's just say, you have better methods of persuasion."

"My dear woman, you must be careful what you suggest," he said giving her a crooked smile.

"Captain, I'm not suggesting anything. I simply meant you could remind her of your dinner plans with the Horans and, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to mention, the two of you have a chance to be together without the family around."

He looked at her with curiosity. She seemed to be relaxing her attitude toward them being alone. He suspected it had to do with the events of last night, but felt the change began earlier.

"Martha, you never did say how you felt about us going out for the evening . . . unescorted. At least, you never said anything to me. Are you sure this won't create any concern for you or her uncle?"

"I have the utmost faith in your chivalry, sir. Besides you will be with a married couple, so I would expect Mr. and Mrs. Horan to take their role in maintaining propriety seriously."

"And Claymore?"

"You know, that's an interesting question. This morning, he was much more polite . . . accommodating . . . and, in general, not awful to be around. He actually gave me the extra money I needed to continue stocking the pantry. Most weeks, it's like pulling teeth to get him to open his wallet."

"I suppose last night was enough to shake up everyone."

"I guess that's part of it but, for me, the main reason is . . . I trust you. Please don't give me a reason not to," she said, giving him a less fierce version of her 'look.'

"You ask a lot, Mrs. Grant," he said formally.

"I have every confidence you're up to the job, Captain."

"Only because I'll be sailing soon, and Carolyn and I will be separated by an ocean."

"Don't think I didn't take THAT into consideration."

He laughed out loud, drawing attention from his lady and nearby shoppers. Daniel and Martha attempted to recover their decorum, but it was a struggle for both of them.

Carolyn picked out what she needed for the children's clothes and her dress, as well as material for new aprons for herself, Martha, and Candy. She was standing in line to pay for the purchases when the Captain laughed out loud. Looking in his direction, and seeing him with her friend, she wondered what they were talking about. She smiled and almost laughed herself at the way they tried to look serious when the other patrons looked at them. She loved how Daniel fit in with her family . . . even Uncle. Although Claymore was intimidated by the seaman, she was beginning to believe he at least respected him, whereas, a few weeks ago, she wasn't sure that was the case.

Candy and Jonathan joined her as she received her package from Mrs. Wilkens and said goodbye. They walked up to the others, and Daniel took the brown bundle tied with string, adding it to Martha's purchases. As they left the store, the children were delighted when their mom surprised them each with a cinnamon stick.

The next stop was the greengrocer. Martha picked up a few things and was told the order she placed, the previous week, was ready. Remembering everything she requested, she knew they wouldn't be able to take it now. Daniel, standing nearby, asked how large the order was. When told, he realized it _was_ more than they could carry and told Mr. Tussing he would pick it up just before closing, if that was agreeable to him. The man nodded and, after Martha paid for her purchase, they left the store.

Their last stop was the butcher shop where they ran into the Horans. After greetings were exchanged, and Mr. Horan's recovery confirmed, the couples talked while Martha and the children went to talk with the man behind the meat counter.

James looked at his friend and couldn't help giving his captain a hard time.

"You're looking very domestic today, sir."

Daniel looked him up and down and raised his eyebrows.

"No more so than you," the Captain smiled at his friend.

James looked down at the packages in his arms, and both men broke into laughter, drawing the attention of the ladies and the other patrons. Carolyn and Marguerite shared a smile at the men and turned toward each other to talk.

"Mrs. Horan, are you sure there isn't anything we can bring?"

"No, Mrs. Muir, we have everything we need, and this is our last stop."

"Well, if you're sure . . . "

"I'm sure," she laughed, and they began to chat about other things.

"Captain, could I have a word with you, outside?" his first mate asked.

"Of course. Ladies, if you'll excuse us," Daniel said and followed his friend.

On the porch, James looked around to make sure no one would overhear their conversation.

"I saw that piece in the Beacon this morning. Do you know anything about it? You know it has to involve Callahan."

"It does."

"What do you know? Was someone assaulted?"

"A better description would be an attempted assault, or an unsuccessful assault."

"Who?"

The Captain didn't answer, just looked to Carolyn in the butcher shop.

His friend's eyes revealed his concern, but Daniel put his hand up to stop him before he could ask any questions.

"Now is not the time to talk about it but, I will tell you, the lady was unhurt and able to get away from him. Unfortunately, I'm sure that won't be the end of it," Daniel told him.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not today. I'm sure Marguerite has a list of things you need to do before dinner tonight," he smiled. "After I escort the Muirs home, I'm going to look around behind Claymore's office to see if I can discover where Callahan was hiding before he approached her. She said he was nearly beside her before she knew he was there."

"I'm sure I could get away to help you."

"And I'm sure you'd like to get away, but I'm not going to let you put me in your lovely bride's doghouse," he chuckled. "Come on, let's see what the ladies are up to."

Martha and the children were gathering their purchases as the men came inside. Daniel went directly over to them to take their packages. Candy and Jonathan gladly gave theirs up and ran over to their mother. Martha handed what she was carrying to him and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Captain, the oddest thing just happened."

"Oh?"

"Yes, when I went to pay the bill, Mr. Gilkey told me I had a credit at his shop."

"Did he? Perhaps Claymore . . ."

"Noooooo," she interrupted. "There's no way that tightwad would pay ahead for anything, but I did notice Mr. Gilkey looked toward you when he told me."

"There's no keeping anything from you, is there?"

"No, there isn't. So don't even try."

The Captain chuckled as he took her elbow to join the others.

XXXXX

When they arrived home, the women started putting the shopping away and, with very little room in the small kitchen, they shooed the Captain and the children out. He offered to take Candy and Jonathan outside to let them run off some energy, and everyone readily agreed. They were almost to the front door when their mother's reminder, not to get too dirty, caught up with them.

It took a little while, but once everything was in its place, Martha started lunch. Assured there was nothing she could do to help, Carolyn went to see how things were going out front. Opening the door, she was greeted by the delighted squeals of her children as they ran around the yard. Not wanting to spoil the fun, she leaned against the doorframe and watched.

The three of them were playing tag. Candy had just reached her brother, who was now "it," and ran away from him. Jonathan eyed the Captain, his intended victim, and darted passed the porch to catch him. Just as he reached out to him, the seaman grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder in one smooth motion. Even with that defensive move, the Captain was still officially 'it' and, holding the lad securely on his shoulder with one hand, set his sights on Candy. She was quick but couldn't compete with his long strides. He caught up with her, wrapped his free arm around her waist, and lifted her off the ground, carrying her on his hip. When he finally stopped running, he declared himself winner of the game and, as one, they collapsed on the lawn laughing.

Carolyn shook her head as a smile spread across her face. Playing out in front of her was everything she'd ever wanted for her children.

As the silliness died down, the sound of their mother clearing her throat brought the children upright with a start and caused the Captain to turn in her direction. She stood on the porch, her arms crossed, and focused her attention on all three of them with her 'look.' Candy and Jonathan glanced at their clothes, guessing she was going to say something about the dirt, and expected to be admonished, but Daniel stared back at her with humor. _His_ look seemed to say, "Is that the best you can come up with?" Reading his face, she broke up laughing and was immediately joined by the seaman, who was sitting on the grass with a child on either side. Candy and Jonathan looked from their mom to the Captain, realized they weren't going to be scolded, and grinned at each other.

Carolyn came down the steps toward them, and the children quickly stood and brushed off their clothes as best as they could. Daniel remained on the ground, his arms crossed and resting on his knees. He watched as his lady came closer with the most captivating smile on her face.

"Well, it looks like you're having a good time," she said to all three.

"We are! Do you want to play, Mom?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Candy added.

Daniel's eyebrows raised inquiringly, and he couldn't hide the gleam in his eyes.

Carolyn met his look with a blush, having a good idea what he was thinking.

The children provided a buffer for her when they made a show of helping the Captain stand.

"Thank you, children," he said resting his hands on their shoulders affectionately, keeping his gaze on their mother. "Well, Mrs. Muir? Are you up for a game of tag?"

There was pure passion in his eyes, and her blush grew deeper.

"No, n-not today," she stumbled. "Maybe another time."

"Awww," the children whined as one.

"Now mates, that's enough. If it's not too cold, maybe the next time you're up at the house we can play tag, and your mother will join us," Daniel suggested.

"Yay! When can we come?" Jonathan asked, excited at the opportunity to explore more of Gull Cottage and the surrounding property.

His mother cringed at the inquiry, thinking he was being too forward. She wanted to say something but decided to correct him privately. At times, his excitement could get the better of him and she didn't want him to embarrass him in front of his hero.

Daniel looked at both children and Carolyn.

"Your mother and I will discuss it, and we'll let you know what day we decide on."

"Yay!" they shouted, jumping up and down.

"All right, it's time for us to go inside. I left Martha making lunch for everyone," their mom told them.

"The Captain too?" Candy asked hopefully.

"The Captain too. If he'd like to join us," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"I would be happy to."

He returned her smile, and they started toward the house. The children ran ahead, and Daniel fought his impulse to put his arm around their mother's waist as they walked together. Her sleepless night seemed to be getting the better of her, and he wanted to do whatever he could to help her get some rest.

For her part, Carolyn walked by his side and felt it would have been the most natural thing in the world for him to put his arm around her as they walked to the house. She wanted nothing more than to be held safely in his arms.

XXXXX

When lunch was over, Martha recruited the children to help wash the dishes. She'd watched Mrs. Muir's energy flag as the morning progressed and knew, if the poor thing didn't get some sleep, she'd never make it through the day and her evening out. She indicated her thoughts to the Captain by shifting her eyes to Carolyn and back to him a time or two. He knew what she wanted and nodded his head in understanding.

The seaman, and his lady, were chased out of the kitchen and made their way to the living room. They sat on the couch as they had the night before, and Carolyn snuggled into Daniel's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. A soft sigh crossed her lips.

"It seems we've been here like this before," Daniel said kissing the top of her head.

"Uh huh," she replied quietly.

"Carolyn, if you stay like this much longer, you'll fall asleep. You really should be in bed."

"If I fell asleep, would my dream sea captain carry me away?" she asked, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

His heart skipped a beat at the expression on her face.

"I can assure you, my love, he would like nothing more, but one has to wonder what the children would think of you being carried off to bed by a certain sea captain . . . real or dream," he said, caressing her face lightly. "Carolyn, whether you're carried, or not, bed is where you should be. You'll never make it through dinner tonight if you don't get some sleep."

"I'd like to argue with you, but I just don't have it in me," she said softly.

Daniel knew he should insist she go to bed but hated the thought of making her leave his arms. He had hoped they would have a chance to talk about last night, and how she was feeling, but the opportunity never arose. Now, with her so tired, the last thing he wanted to do was remind her of what happened. He'd watched her energy fade all morning and purposely avoided the subject. What she really needed was a good, long nap. He decided, if being held in his arms made her feel safe so she could sleep, he didn't want to take that away from her.

Martha left Candy and Jonathan in the kitchen, drying and putting away the dishes, and made her way to the front of the house. She coughed discreetly before entering, as a warning, but didn't really think she'd be interrupting anything untoward. When she came around the corner, things looked as they had last night. Drawing close, she could see Mrs. Muir's eyes closed and wondered if she had fallen asleep that quickly. Daniel shook his head at the housekeeper and looked down at Carolyn.

"My dear, it's time you went in for a nap. What do you think?"

"I'm so tired. I should go to bed," she mumbled.

"That's a marvelous idea," he said in a whisper. "Let's go. Martha can help you."

Carolyn reluctantly pulled away from Daniel and surprised them both, when she asked her friend if she'd leave them alone for a moment.

"Of course, dear," the older woman said and left the room.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"You've been so helpful and were so good with Candy and Jonathan, this morning, I wanted to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Oh, but I do," she said, putting her hands on both sides of his face, and drawing him in for a long, lingering kiss. When she pulled away, their eyes opened to one another, and a quiet, "I love you" was exchanged.

Daniel gave her another soft kiss on the lips, and then kissed her nose.

"Promise me you'll get some sleep. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to spending the evening with you at the Horan's. I'd like you to be able to enjoy it too," he told her. "I'll be back around six thirty so we can take our time walking over. Is that all right with you?"

"It is, and I promise to do my best to take a nap."

"Good," he said and presented his arm. "Madam, may I see you to your door?"

"Why, Captain Gregg, it would be a pleasure."

They passed Martha in the hall and the housekeeper told Mrs. Muir she'd be in momentarily. When they stopped outside the bedroom door, Daniel took her hand and kissed it.

"Sweet dreams, my dear."

"Thank you, Daniel."

He waited until she closed the door, and then he and Martha returned to the kitchen.

"Goodbye, mates. I'll see you this evening when I call for your mother."

"Goodbye, Captain," Jonathan said.

"Goodbye, Captain. Thank you for the game of tag. We had a lot of fun," Candy told him.

"Yeah, thanks!" her brother added.

"You're both very welcome. I'll see you tonight."

The housekeeper walked him to the door.

"Martha, I'll pick up your order from the greengrocer and drop it off around six. I'll come back to the house once I've taken the rig to the stable."

"You won't be driving to the Horan's tonight?"

"No. It's going to be a clear evening, and I think we'd both prefer to walk, as long as Carolyn gets some rest. Besides, we mustn't give the town busybodies anything to talk about, must we?"

"They'll talk about you anyway."

"True, but if we're out in plain sight, we can't be accused of doing something inappropriate."

"I suppose," she reluctantly agreed. "Captain, thank you for convincing Mrs. Muir to take a nap."

"She's exhausted. I'm sure she'd have tried to rest whether I asked her to or not. I just hope she can sleep."


	46. Chapter 46

Daniel made his way to the offices of Marley and Ebenezer. He hadn't planned on involving Claymore but decided it might be beneficial. He was a stingy and aggravating man, but last night he showed he really did care for Carolyn.

Before he went inside, he looked around the area to see if there was any place Callahan could have been spying on them. The fishing pier in front of the office provided no place to hide, so that was out. Scanning the area, an old shack, in a stand of trees between the coast and the road, across from Norrie's Lobster House, caught his attention. Not seeing any other possibility, he went over to investigate.

It wasn't much bigger than an outhouse, and the door was barely hanging on, but from inside, the gap it provided would give someone a perfect view of the three businesses across the street – Marley and Ebenezer, Wilkins General Store, and Norrie's Lobster House. There was nothing in the shack but some abandoned fishing gear. He was surprised no one had claimed it, but it looked like it hadn't been touched in years. When he looked down, he was confident this had been Callahan's hiding place. The ground was littered with more than a few cigar butts.

Convinced he'd found where the bastard had been watching and waiting for an opportunity to get to Carolyn, Daniel went back to the office and let himself in. Claymore was busy at his desk and, at the sound of the door opening, he turned around and couldn't hide his surprise at seeing the Captain.

"Good afternoon, Claymore."

"Captain. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to speak with you about last night."

The timid man just looked at him, his eyes blinking repeatedly, giving away his fear.

"I've been thinking about what happened, and I'm bothered by how quickly Callahan was able to sneak up on Carolyn without her seeing him."

"I-I-I-I I'm so sorry. It never occurred to me it would be unsafe for her to go out to the well," he finished hurriedly. Nothing had been said last night, but he was afraid the Captain would fault him for not taking better care of her.

"Claymore, I'm not here to blame you. I think we underestimated how brazen he would be. At least now we know we need to be much more vigilant," he assured him. "What I want to determine is how he was able to get to her so quickly without being seen. I'm going to look around outside and wondered if you want to join me? I'm hoping if we walk around together, you might see, or know, something I don't. There's also something I want to show you."

"Now?" he said thinking about all the work he had to do from his earlier appointments. One look at the Captain changed his mind. "Of course, now. Why would you be here otherwise." he said, grabbing his coat as they walked out the door.

Daniel stopped while they were still on the porch and explained what he was thinking.

"I believe Callahan has been watching all of us to get a feel for our patterns of behavior: what time we come and go; when and if Carolyn is left alone; and when, and where, he can maximize his advantage. He's probably been all around these buildings looking for anything that would give him the upper hand, and I think I've found where he's been watching us, without being seen." The Captain pointed to the shack across from Norrie's restaurant, just visible through the trees.

"I'd forgotten that was there," Claymore said. "You can't even see it in the summer from all the leaves on the branches."

"Do you know who owns it?"

"Yes. It belongs to me," he said looking at the Captain. "And I think it's time to bring it down," he added decidedly.

"An excellent idea. I'll take it down today before I go home."

"Do you need help?" he asked hesitantly, hoping against hope the Captain would say no.

"I can handle it on my own. A strong wind would probably take it down, but do you have any tools, a claw hammer or a crowbar I could use to tear it apart, if needed?"

"I keep a few things in the back room."

The Captain was already lost in thought and nodded absently. Without a word he started walking toward Norrie's. Claymore hurried after him to keep up, and people they met on the street had to move quickly to get out of their way. Daniel Gregg had tunnel vision and was looking right past them.

"If Callahan was watching the office from there," he said pointing to the shack, "and saw Carolyn come out with the pail, he would have guessed she was going to the well. This has to be the fastest way to get there from the shack," he said, referring to the empty lot between the restaurant and general store, as he walked that way.

A natural fence of overgrown brush was at the end of the property but, at the back corner of the general store, a cut through had been made, probably by kids, as they went back and forth. A grown man could pass through to get to the alley without difficulty. When they pushed their way through, they were approximately twenty feet from where Callahan must have approached Carolyn.

The Captain asked Claymore to go over to the well and stand with his back to him. Stepping through the opening, Daniel stood behind the brush and confirmed his view of the area, then walked back to the well. When he was just a few feet away, he called out to the timid man, who made a strange sound and flitted about in fear.

"Must you do that?! I didn't even hear you coming. It's like you popped in out of thin air."

The Captain gave him a look of annoyance before looking at the ground. Claymore followed suit, and both men noticed the well packed dirt at their feet. There were no stones or shells, nothing that would create enough noise for a person to hear someone coming, especially over the noise of the well bucket going up or down. If they didn't want to be heard, it would be easy to sneak up on a man or woman standing at the well.

"No wonder Carolyn didn't hear him come up behind her," the Captain observed to himself. "I'm going to stand behind the brush again. Let me know if you can see me."

As he walked away, Claymore leaned against the well and watched Daniel move behind the overgrown brush.

"Well?" the seaman called out.

The other man shook his head and walked back to him.

"If I hadn't seen you walk that way, I wouldn't have noticed you."

"This has got to be the way it happened. Between the brush, and it getting dark, it's a perfect place to hide. To be sure, let's look around and see if there is any other possibility back here." They walked the area together, looking for any kind of hiding place Callahan could have used, but there was nothing else to be found.

"Cutting through at the corner is the only way he could have gotten back here faster than Carolyn," Daniel finally said.

Claymore agreed and the two men walked toward the well and stopped for a drink. While they were standing there, Norrie Coolidge and Ed Peevey walked up to them.

"Captain, Claymore," both men drawled.

The men nodded to them.

"We, ah, noticed you both lookin' around. Did you find anything interesting?" Norrie asked.

"A few things," the Captain admitted and explained what they'd surmised, as they walked back to the office.

"I'd like to see that shack. I'd forgotten it was there," the constable told him.

"You better see it now, because it's coming down in the next ten minutes," Daniel said. "Let me get a few tools, and I'll meet you over there."

He and Claymore went into the office, found what they needed, and went back to the shack. When they reached the men, Ed spoke up.

"Based on the number of cigar butts on the floor, I'd say he'd been watching for a while. Claymore, Captain, I'd be mighty careful if I were you. All of you could be in danger . . . especially Mrs. Muir."

"I agree with you, Ed, but I think we may have a short reprieve from the current threat," Daniel said.

All three men looked to him for an explanation.

"I was talking to Quint last night, and it sounds like Mrs. Muir did some real damage to Callahan when she got away from him."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me a very angry man showed up at the livery last night, a little after six o'clock, wanting to rent a horse."

"So?" Norrie questioned.

"Apparently, the man looked a lot like me, was walking with a limp, held his side like he was in a great deal of pain, and was having trouble breathing."

"Carolyn did that to him?" Claymore asked.

"We can't be sure, but those injuries match her description of what she did to get away from him. I don't know how it could be anyone else."

"It sounds like Mrs. Muir is no shrinking violet," Ed remarked approvingly. "Did Quint rent him a horse?"

"She is certainly not that," Daniel smiled. "As to your question, Quint did not rent him a horse . . . he sold him ol' Bessie."

The other three men chuckled.

"I can't believe he finally got rid of that horse. Are your sure he left town? Bessie wouldn't go very far," Norrie asked.

"I was told he headed south, out of town. My guess is he's gone back to Rockland."

"What makes you so sure?"

"James Horan and I were down there several weeks ago, and the new harbormaster confused me with a man he'd seen drinking at the Boar's Head Tavern the night before. The new man and I had only met once prior to that, so he didn't recognize the obvious differences between me and that reprobate."

"Did you see Callahan while you were there?" Ed asked.

"No, but it only stands to reason that's where he went. It's the closest city to Schooner Bay to the south and, as we all know, Bessie wasn't going to carry him far. I would venture to guess he ended up walking a good bit last night."

"Ed, it might be worth taking a trip to Rockland to talk to the constable there and find out if there have been any reports of women being assaulted," Norrie suggested.

"Do you want to go, or do you want me to?"

"I'll go. He's only been on the job a few weeks, and I haven't met him yet. It will give me a chance to introduce myself and compare notes on any mutual problems our towns may be having."

Ed nodded.

"Norrie, I do have a question for you," Daniel remarked, impressed the lawman was trying to be proactive.

"Yeah?"

"I saw the piece in the paper this morning. I don't know how you pulled that off, but the number of ladies being escorted today has greatly increased. That couldn't have been a result of the article. No one would have seen it until they came to town. How do so many people know there is a threat?"

"Oh, that," the mind mannered man answered. "Last night, Ed and I went door to door to put the word out as quickly as possible. There was nothing we could do about people living outside of Schooner Bay, but most of those folks come to town as a family on Saturday and Sunday, so we figured they'd hear about it when they read it in the Beacon, or talked to the locals."

The Captain nodded his head, trying to hide his surprise again.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you get Lucius Findley to change his type setting so late in the day? As I recall, he puts that scurrilous sheet of his to bed early, so he can go to bed early too. My experience with him doesn't lead me to believe he would willingly do something for the good of the community. He's more interested in the sensational than being helpful, and I've never seen him let the facts get in the way of a good story."

"A predator lose in Schooner Bay was right up his alley."

"You didn't give him . . ."

"No, I didn't tell him who was attacked, and I won't. Ed is the only person I've told, and he won't tell anyone either. We take our duties seriously, even if you think we're incompetent or indifferent, at times," Norrie added.

Daniel looked at him feeling a bit guilty, and started to speak, but the constable put up his hand to stop him.

"Captain, I know this is a very stressful situation for all of you. I don't take offense easily. Just understand, we will do everything we can _legally_ do to keep the community safe from the likes of him but, you know as well as we do, that's not much in this situation. Maybe, in time, the laws will change, but for right now, we can only do what we can do," he said. "Now, did you say something about knocking this shack down? I believe the four of us can take care of that without too much difficulty. It looks like all we have to do is push it over."

"Ah . . ."

"Yes, Claymore," Ed said expectantly.

"My back. I'm afraid I won't be much help."

"No, I didn't think you would be."

"Before we take this thing down, do we have the owner's permission?" Norrie asked.

"Yes, you do. It's my property," Claymore waved.

"Figures," Ed said under his breath.

The three able bodied men got on one side of the shack.

"Gentlemen, are we ready?" Norrie asked.

"Wait!"

"What now, Ed?"

"I don't know if it would do any good, but it might not hurt to take those cigar butts and hang on to them in case we can charge him with something."

"All right, but I don't know what good cigar butts would be if there is any kind of trial. Here, wrap them in my handkerchief."

"At the very least, we might be able to prove they are the brand Callahan smokes, and that he was here over an extended period of time," Ed said, defending his idea.

Norrie shrugged his shoulders. Some of these things Ed came up with had some validity, while others were worthless. Right now, he didn't know which category the cigar butts fell into.

Their discussion caused the Captain to recall a conversation he'd had a few years ago.

"When I was in India several years ago, I met a gentleman, Sir William Herschel, who was with the East India Company. Over drinks one night, he told me the most amazing thing. He said he had natives place their palm prints on contracts and receipts. He claimed no two people had the same prints, and they could be used as a positive form of identification. Wouldn't it be something if palm and fingerprints could be used to catch criminals?"

"How many drinks had you and this Herschel fellow had?" Claymore smirked.

"Mark my words," Daniel said, looking at him sternly. "If law enforcement can positively identify someone by just comparing these prints, this could lead to something big in convicting the guilty or releasing the innocent."

All four men looked at their hands, examining the swirls on their fingers and palm and, for the first time, considered they may have some usefulness.

"I don't suppose it would hurt to take the door latch off either," Norrie remarked. "But, even if they are his prints, and we can use them, all they can prove is that Callahan was in here. They won't tell us why."

Ed knelt down and removed the latch with the claw of the hammer Daniel handed him. The wood was so rotted, he could have pulled it off by hand. He took out his own handkerchief and wrapped it up and put it in his pocket with the cigar butts.

"Are we ready now?" Norrie asked, anxious to get on with his day.

The Captain and Ed nodded, and the three of them lined up on one side of the shack.

"On the count of three," he instructed. "One, two, three!"

They gave it one big, combined push, and the shack collapsed like a house of cards. As the dust settled, the constable looked over to Daniel.

"He won't be able to use that to spy on you anymore, Captain."

"Not from here, anyway," Daniel agreed. "Gentlemen, thank you for your help and all you're doing to keep the town safe. I'm afraid I underestimated you."

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes, there are advantages to being underestimated," Norrie smiled. "Come on Ed, let's go. Good day to you both."

As the two men walked away, Claymore excused himself to get back to work. The Captain handed him the tools he'd borrowed and headed home, satisfied that something, regardless how small, had been accomplished.


	47. Chapter 47

It was late afternoon by the time Carolyn stirred from her much-needed nap and made her way to the kitchen. Martha had just put pies in the oven and was wiping off the counter. Hearing someone come in, she looked up and was greeted by a bright eyed, smiling Mrs. Muir.

"Good afternoon, Martha."

"Don't take this the wrong way, dear, but you look much better."

The young widow laughed.

"I suppose I was less than my best earlier. It's amazing what a little sleep will do for you. How did you manage to keep the children quiet? I didn't hear a peep."

"I think someone could have thrown dynamite under your window and you wouldn't have heard it. They weren't really all that quiet when they were here. Seamus and Colm came by and took them to the park. You even slept through me coming in your room about forty-five minutes ago to make sure you were still breathing," her friend chuckled.

"I guess I really was tired. Thank you for letting me sleep. Seamus and Colm? So you're on a first name basis now?"

"Well, you know how they are. They insisted," she said with a slight blush and quickly changed the subject. "I thought you might like to take a bath before you go out tonight. The water is ready. Do you want to help me with the tub and then we'll bring the water in?"

"Martha, you are an angel. I'd be happy to help. By the way, what time is it?"

"It's almost five."

"Almost five! What time did Daniel say he'd be here, six thirty? Does that give me enough time to get ready?"

"Calm down, dear. That man would wait an eternity for you and, unless you soak until you're pruney all over, I'd say you have plenty of time. There's no need to feel rushed."

Carolyn's blush was fast and furious, and she could only smile and nod her head. Ten minutes later, they had the tub in her room and were putting enough warm water in it so she would soak for a little while. Candy came running when she heard her mother and recognized the familiar sounds of the tub being set up and filled. Jonathan was nowhere to be found.

"Hi Mom! You must have been really tired. You slept all afternoon."

"I was. What did you and Jonathan do while I was sleeping?"

"We played inside for a while, and then Mr. Donegan and Mr. Armitage stopped by to see if we wanted to go to the park. Martha said it was all right."

"Of course, it was. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, there were a lot of kids there today, and a lot of grownups too."

"I'm glad," her mother said and kissed the top of her head. "Where's Jonathan?"

"You know him. He heard you and Martha setting up the tub and decided he had something to do in the bedroom."

Carolyn laughed softly.

"Based on the day you've had, you're both going to need a bath too, but you can wait until later if it's all right with Martha."

"Okay, I'll go ask her and then tell Jonathan."

"Thank you, sweetie. Shut the door on your way out, please."

XXXXX

Carolyn did take her time with her bath but opted not to stay in long enough to get pruney. Martha offered to bring in more warm water, but she declined so she could be ready when Daniel arrived. Once she had time to dry herself off and put on the first layer of clothing, her friend came in to help her finish dressing. When she was reasonably put together, Candy and Jonathan asked if they could come in while she finished.

"Of course! It seems I've missed most of the day with you. Tell me everything you did while I was sleeping."

The children gave her a tag team account of their adventures at the park, and the fun they had. When they finished, their mother just shook her head and marveled at their energy.

"Do you know what the best part of the day was, though?" Jonathan asked?

"No. What was that?"

"Spending the morning with you, Martha and the Captain. It was like we were a family. It was great!" he said smiling.

Candy added her approval.

"Our father never went shopping with us."

"And I don't think he ever played tag with us either," her son commented. "The Captain is the best, isn't he, Mom?"

"Yes, I would have to agree with you. The Captain is very special."

Martha knocked on the door, and stuck her head in.

"Mrs. Muir, it's after six. Is there anything I can help you with? If not, Captain Gregg just dropped off the order from the greengrocer and I've got a few things to do in the kitchen."

"He's here already?" Carolyn said in a panic, while her son's eyes lit up.

"No dear, he just dropped off the order. He left to take his rig to the stable for the evening, Martha explained"

"Oh. No, I don't need your help. I'm as good as I'm going to get. You go ahead and take care of whatever you need to. I just have to put on my jewelry and take care of a few minor things."

"Can I help?" Candy asked.

"Sure."

"I'm going to see what we're having for supper," Jonathan grumbled, annoyed he'd missed the Captain, and not the least bit interested in his mother's preparations. He closed the door on his way out.

The young girl sat and watched as her mom finished tidying her hair. When Carolyn took a gold locket out of the dresser drawer, she handed it to her daughter. It had been a gift from her parents after Jonathan was born. Before Candy put it around her mom's neck, she opened it and the two of them looked at the two pictures inside. It was something they did every time the locket was out. Inside were tintypes of both Candy and Jonathan as babies, and their mom would repeat the story of how happy she was when both of them were born, without any mention of how their father behaved. The story always ended with a hug and a kiss, and then her daughter carefully put it around her neck and closed the clasp.

"Wow! Mom, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetie."

They continued to chat as Carolyn put on her grandmother's earrings, and then took a small bottle of perfume and put a dab behind her ears and on her wrists.

"Why do you do that?" the young girl asked.

"So that I'll smell nice. Here, tell me what you think?" she said, waving her wrist under Candy's nose.

"That's really nice."

"Would you like to try it?"

"Can I?"

"Of course," she said handing her the small bottle. "Now, you don't need a lot. A little bit will go a long way. All you have to do is cover the opening with your finger and get it a little wet.

Doing as instructed, she imitated her mother, putting a dab behind each ear and then on her wrists.

"What do you think?" she asked as she waved her wrist under her mom's nose.

"It's lovely. You're lovely."

The little girl beamed, but then became serious.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's 'flirting?'"

Carolyn stopped for a split second before replying.

"Where did you hear that word?"

"I heard some women at the park today. They said you were shamelessly, throwing yourself at the Captain and flirting with him."

"They said that right in front of you?" Carolyn asked, clearly bothered that her daughter had to hear something like that. Being the subject of gossip again really annoyed her.

"No, I was behind them. They didn't know I was there," she explained. "I know what shameless means, and that's not good. So, what did they mean? What does 'throwing yourself at someone' and 'flirting mean?'"

Carolyn sat down on the bed and had Candy come over to stand in front of her so they were eye to eye.

"First, you should know, I have not thrown myself at the Captain or any other man, nor do I flirt with him. I honestly don't flirt with anyone," she said, pausing to decide how to explain. "Throwing yourself at someone and flirting are very similar. Its' how some people . . . men and women . . . behave when they are attracted to, or trying to attract someone, but they do it for fun rather than serious intentions. I've always tried to be honest with men. It's very important not to give a man . . . really anyone . . . the wrong idea."

"Are you attracted to the Captain?"

"I like Daniel very much, and yes, I am attracted to him."

"But you don't flirt with him or throw yourself at him?"

"No. He teases me, sometimes, and I tease him, sometimes, but it's not flirting, and I certainly wouldn't throw myself at him."

"Why would those ladies say that about you? I don't think they even know you."

"Honey, remember when we talked about not telling anyone outside of the family the Captain and I call each other by our first names?"

"Yes, because people will say things that aren't true. I know people who gossip can be really mean, but I still don't understand why they do it?"

"I don't understand why they do it either, sweetheart," Carolyn said, brushing an errant hair behind her daughter's ear. "The only thing you can do is live your life the best you know how. If you always try to do the right thing and remember where you came from, even if people gossip about you and say hurtful things, you will know who you are and that you are loved."

"Okay. I'm sorry they said those things about you, Mommy."

"Thank you, sweetie, but I'm sorry you had to hear it. People can say whatever they want, but I know who I am and where I come from . . ."

Before she could finish, Candy finished for her.

"And that you are loved," she smiled, her eyes bright.

Carolyn could only smile and kiss her daughter.

"So, you like the Captain, and he likes you, right?"

"Yes," her mother smiled, wondering where she was going with her question. "We like each other very much."

"Good, because I think he's wonderful," her daughter announced with a sigh. "I'm glad we moved here."

"And why is that?" her mother tried not to smile.

"If we hadn't, we wouldn't have met the Captain."

Carolyn couldn't have agreed more and wrapped her in a warm hug.

XXXXX

Daniel returned to the house to escort Carolyn to the Horan's. He was dressed impeccably in a black suit, royal blue vest, a silver satin puff tie with a sapphire stud, and a bright white shirt. In his hand he held five roses – three red, one pink, and one yellow. When the door opened, Martha couldn't help herself.

"I just have to say it again! You do look dashing tonight! Come in, Captain. Let me get a better look at you."

He stepped into the house and was being scrutinized by the housekeeper when the children came running from the kitchen to greet him. Candy took one look at him and immediately expressed her appreciation.

"Golly!"

Jonathan just plowed right up to him.

"Hi, Captain!"

"And good evening to all of you," he chuckled ruffling the lad's hair.

Candy walked over to him.

"Good evening, Captain."

Daniel smiled down at her and bowed. Detecting the scent of Carolyn's perfume on the little girl, he smiled. She was going to be a heartbreaker, just like her mother.

"Good evening, Miss Muir. I have something for you," he said as he got down in front of her and handed her the single pink rose.

"Thank you, Captain," she said and smiled and smelled the fragrant bloom in her hand. "It's beautiful."

"Lass, do you know the color of a rose has meaning? For instance, this pink rose reminded me of you because it means grace, gladness, joy and sweetness. All of which describe you."

The little girl didn't know what to say, so with pure joy on her face she leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, dear lady."

When he stood, he looked at Jonathan.

"Lad, there's something just outside the door for you. I didn't think you'd appreciate a rose,' he said smiling.

"Oh, boy!" Jonathan shouted as he ran to the porch. He came back in holding a new baseball. "Wow! Thank you, Captain!"

"You're very welcome. We'll play together, the first chance we get."

"Okay!"

The housekeeper looked at the Captain and shook her head. If Mrs. Muir didn't scoop him up, she would do it herself.

"Martha, this is for you," Daniel said as he presented the yellow rose to her.

She actually blushed.

"For friendship," she said quietly.

"Yes, I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you, and that I hope we are friends for a long time," he told her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Captain. It's lovely. I hope so too."

After taking a moment to compose herself, she looked at Candy and Jonathan.

"All right children, go finish your supper before it gets cold," Martha said shooing them to the back of the house.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your meal. I'll just wait in the living room until Carolyn is ready," the seaman apologized.

"Nonsense. You'll join us in the kitchen while you wait. She won't be a minute."

They were following the children down the hall, when his lady opened her bedroom door. Daniel stopped where he was and looked at her in the shadows. The candlelight from a wall sconce only provided enough light to illuminate her beautiful face.

"Good evening, Captain," she smiled as she stood in the doorway.

"My dear," he replied and bowed.

"What was all the noise out here?" she asked.

"The Captain gave Martha and me a rose," Candy said excitedly, as she came back to show her mom.

"And I got a baseball!" Jonathan added right behind her.

"Children, let's get back to your supper," the housekeeper prompted.

"Daniel, you didn't have to do that."

"It seemed appropriate after such a wonderful morning," he said, distracted by her captivating eyes. "These are for you," he handed her the three red roses.

"Three red roses. Thank you," she said and added softly, "I love you too."

They stood gazing at each other.

"Come along you two. You need to say a proper goodbye to the children, and Claymore, before you leave, and these roses need to be put in water," Martha called back to them.

When Carolyn joined him in the hall, Daniel was able see her completely, and his breath caught,

"You look . . . lovely," he said in a low tone.

"Thank you," she replied softly. "You look quite handsome, yourself."

The narrow hall wasn't wide enough for them to walk through side by side, so Daniel guided Carolyn ahead of him. When they reached the kitchen, all eyes turned to them, and he had a chance to see just how lovely she looked.

Without realizing it, Carolyn had chosen a dress the Captain's vest would complement. Her gown was the same shade of royal blue, had a modest sweetheart neckline, long sleeves, a fitted bodice, and a full shirt. She quite literally took his breath away.

"Gee, you both look great," Candy said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," her mother replied.

Her uncle looked up and tried to hide his surprise at how well they looked together.

"Captain."

"Claymore," Daniel answered, tearing his eyes away from his beautiful companion.

"I expect you will go directly to and from the Horan's and have my niece home at respectable hour?"

"Yes, of course," Daniel replied with a smile.

"Fine, then have a good time," her uncle mumbled and went back to his dinner.

Martha took the roses from Mrs. Muir and put them in a vase and did the same for Candy's and her own. Carolyn kissed the children goodbye, and she and the Captain added farewells to the adults before making their way to the front of the house. She stopped off in her room for her cape, and Daniel helped her with it in the hallway. Then, walking ahead of him, Carolyn stopped a few feet from the door as if to let him open it, but stepped in his way when he reached for the knob. Her actions surprised him, and he looked to her to see what was wrong.

"Good evening, Captain," she said in a low, inviting voice.

"Good evening, madam," he chuckled, returning her greeting.

She reached for his lapels and pulled him close, but before she could kiss him, he took her fully in his arms and kissed her with all the joy he was feeling. Her lips met his with equal pleasure, and they were both smiling as they separated.

"They say, great minds think alike," she teased and straightened his lapels.

"Yes, they do," he agreed before putting his mouth over hers for another soft kiss.

She sighed, when he broke away, and brushed her fingers lightly over his lips. He reached for her hand and placed a kiss on her palm and the inside of her wrist, sending shivers all the way to her toes. Her reaction was not missed by Daniel.

"My love, you do not make it easy for me," he said and reluctantly opened the door for her.

"Me? My dear Captain, that response was totally due to you."

"Perhaps, but I believe I am an innocent bystander in this case."

"You? Innocent? I think not," she chuckled as she led the way through the door.


	48. Chapter 48

The walk to the Horan's wasn't a long one, but they took their time, bantering back and forth, and enjoying being truly alone. As usual, when they were together in public, they walked side by side, but separate. Daniel's hands were clasped behind his back.

"It seems we owe you a debt of gratitude, Captain."

"Madam, what are you talking about?"

"We discovered the family has an unexpected credit at the butcher shop."

"It's nothing. I thought it only right since I'm invited to join the family for so many meals."

"You know you don't have to do that," she admonished him.

"Don't let Claymore hear you say that."

"What do you think he would do, throw me out?"

Daniel took in the mischievous look on her face and captured her eyes with his own.

"If he did, you know you always have a place to stay at Gull Cottage."

Carolyn could only smile at him. She would like nothing more than to be living in his beautiful home but dared not voice her desire. There was still so much to be determined. In an attempt to keep things light, she looked up at him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to make me jealous," Carolyn remarked.

"How could you possibly think that, my dear?"

"Giving flowers to Candy and Martha . . . don't you know you've already won them over?"

He chuckled softly.

"Do you think so? I would agree with you about Candy, but I have to be on my toes to stay on Martha's good side."

"I can't argue with that," she said smiling. "That _is_ an accurate assessment of what you face."

He considered Carolyn's appearance, and playfulness, and suspected she'd gotten some sleep this afternoon. He asked how she was feeling and was graced with a beautiful smile. She told him about her long nap and that she felt refreshed and more like herself. When she asked how he had occupied himself, he considered not telling her what he found earlier, but decided she should know.

He walked her through their investigation: about finding the shack, including the collection of cigar butts on the ground; the discovery of the cut-through at the back of the general store; and how, even in the daylight, Claymore couldn't see him from behind the overgrown brush. He speculated that Callahan saw her leave the office with the pail, guessed she was going to the well, and ran to the back. He used the overgrown brush to hide behind until he thought he could catch her unaware. There was no way she could have noticed him. Finally, he shared his suspicion that Callahan had been spying on them, for quite a while, to learn their patterns so he could strike when there was little risk of being caught.

"He's going to a lot of time and trouble, Daniel. I hate to think of him watching us like that. What will be done about the shack?" she asked.

"It's gone. Norrie, Ed and I knocked it down this afternoon. He can't use it anymore."

"Constable Coolidge and Mr. Peevey were there too?"

"Yes. They showed up just as we finished looking around. We told them about the shack and took them over to see it," he told her, and then explained how and why Ed took the cigar butts and door handle.

"Once he had everything he wanted to save, and with Claymore's permission, we pushed the building over. It collapsed upon itself and is good for nothing but a bonfire now."

"Why did you need Uncle's permission?"

"He owns the property. Now, with it gone, Callahan can't watch any of us from there anymore."

"I've no doubt he'll find another way," Carolyn said quietly.

"Not for a few days, at least," Daniel said, wishing he could put his arm around her to reassure her.

"How can you possibly know that?" she asked.

Daniel told her what he learned from Quint the previous night – from the angry man showing up at the livery, to his injuries, and finally to the poor purchase he ended up making.

"I couldn't possibly have hurt him that much . . . could I?"

"Apparently, you could, and did."

"I can't imagine he's pleased to be hurt that badly."

"No, I wouldn't think so, but I'll make sure he never gets near you again."

"Oh, Daniel, you can't be with me all the time."

"No, but we have friends who can be available when I can't be, and Claymore has a real understanding of the danger now. I think he'll be much more diligent."

"How many people know about what happened!" she asked distressed.

"Carolyn, you don't have to worry. Norrie and Ed know, and I believe they can be trusted not tell anyone. Outside of the family, James is the only one who knows you were the targeted victim. I don't know if he's told Marguerite, but if he did, you can trust her not to say anything to anyone either. The article in the Beacon was very general. No one has any idea who was attacked."

"THE PAPER! How did it get in there so quickly?"

"I don't know how, but Norrie managed it. It was a very small article, and it didn't name names, nor give any details. It only advised that women should not be left unescorted."

"I hope it stays that way. People are already talking about me, or rather us. I can only imagine how tongues would wag if it got out the story was about me."

"What do you mean people are already talking about you? Is it because we're seeing each other? I thought we were getting past that."

"I did too, but Candy overheard several women talking in the park today."

Daniel's eyes showed his annoyance.

"What did she hear?"

"She wanted to know what 'throwing yourself at someone' means, and what 'flirting was. When I asked where she'd heard those words, she told me several women were talking about us and said I was throwing myself at you, and shamelessly flirting with you," she said with sadness in her voice. "I hadn't expected to have that kind of conversation with her quite so soon."

"My dear, I'm so sorry our relationship is affecting you and the children like this. Those busy bodies need to keep their blasted mouths shut!"

"Daniel, you know as well as I, once people start gossiping, they don't stop until a more interesting bit of gossip catches their attention. If word got out that I was the one attacked last night, I can only imagine what they would say about me – and you," she replied dryly.

He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Then we will have to take all the speculation out of their gossip," he told her and took her left hand, put it in the crook of his right arm, and began walking again.

"Daniel, what are you doing? What are you talking about?"

"Carolyn, do you believe my intentions toward you and the children are honorable?"

"Yes, of course I do, but . . ."

"Then, with your permission, Mrs. Muir, I would very much like to escort you, Martha and the children to services tomorrow."

His request left her speechless. After considering all that doing so would infer, she wanted to be sure he understood.

"Daniel, are you sure? You do know what you'd be implying publicly, don't you?"

"I do. We'll take the wind out of their gossiping sails by showing the seriousness of my attentions toward you," he said simply. Placing his free hand over hers, he looked down at her. "Carolyn Muir, I love you and I don't care who knows it. I would shout it from atop the mainmast, if I weren't afraid you would think me crazy."

"It's too late. I already know you're crazy, and I'm crazy too . . . for you. I love you, Daniel."

"Is that a yes? May I escort you and the family to church, not just tomorrow, but every Sunday I'm home?"

"My dear, Captain, that is most assuredly a yes."

XXXXX

They were laughing when they reached the Horan's front porch, but before they could knock, the door was opened by James, who welcomed them.

"Daniel, Mrs. Muir, come in. We're so happy to see you."

"Thank you for having us, Mr. Horan," Carolyn replied.

"I can see the first thing we have to address tonight is this formality. Mrs. Muir, please call me James."

"I will, but only if you call me Carolyn, James," she smiled at him.

"It will be my pleasure, Carolyn."

As he took her cape from Daniel to hang it up, Marguerite came from the kitchen and hugged her friend. When she pulled away, she held her at arm's length and looked from her to Daniel and couldn't help being confused.

"Smiling eyes and laughter? That was not what I expected from both of you after what you've been through."

"One can't help but be happy in the company of such beautiful women," Daniel replied, gazing at his love.

"Really Captain, you're among friends. You can tone down the charm a notch or two," Marguerite teased.

"You ask a lot," Daniel smiled as he slipped his arm around his lady's waist, only to receive a raised eyebrow from the evening's hostess.

"Carolyn, I hope you don't mind, but I told Marguerite you were the unfortunate victim in the incident last night," James explained.

"I don't mind, James. I just wouldn't want it to get beyond our small circle of friends. By the way, where are Sarah and Reverend Farley? I thought they'd be here tonight too."

"They left Thursday for a conference in Boston," Marguerite explained.

"Oh, that's right. It completely slipped my mind."

"I suppose that's what having such a charming escort will do to you," Daniel teased, adjusting his cuffs.

Carolyn looked up at him, as if to respond with a smart reply, but winked at him instead.

"Well you two, as the chaperons of record tonight, James and I intend to take our duties seriously. There won't be any . . . what did my grandfather call it? Oh, yes! There won't be any patty fingers between the two of you," Marguerite teased and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her away from Daniel. "Come along, Carolyn, you can help me while these two stay out of the way."

The ladies disappeared into the kitchen, closing the door behind them, and the men remained in the front room. The conversations in both rooms focused on the same subject – the events of the previous evening.

XXXXX

Marguerite already had dinner well in hand, so the women sat at the table, and Carolyn told her what happened. As the drama unfolded, her words elicited horror, and sympathy, from her friend. When the rumored injuries Callahan suffered were revealed, Marguerite looked at her friend in shock.

"You did all that?"

"So I'm told. I just reacted. Once I was free, I didn't take the time to turn around. I just wanted to get away."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," her friend reached for her hand. "You seem all right, but are you, really?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't get more than a few hours' sleep last night, but I was able to take a long nap this afternoon without waking up in a panic."

"Nightmares?"

"That must have been what woke me last night. The biggest problem was, once I was awake, the incident kept running through my mind, over and over again, and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"You poor thing. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Just being around family and friends, and . . . Daniel, is a big help." She lowered her eyes before confessing to her friend. "I . . . ah . . . feel safe . . . when he's with me."

"He's a good man, Carolyn, and I know he would do anything for you. You won't find one better."

"I know. He's like no man I've ever met before."

Marguerite smiled and squeezed her hand.

"We are so happy for you both. James was convinced Daniel would spend the rest of his life alone and, even though I haven't known him long, I couldn't understand why he was still single. I know he can be intimidating, but he seemed to have everything a woman would want. He could have had his pick. Now, James and I realize, whether he knew it or not, he was waiting for you."

Carolyn met her friend's eyes and nodded subtly. Realizing she may have said too much, Marguerite changed the subject.

"After everything that's happened, we're so glad you still felt up to coming tonight.

"It's just what I needed. Thank you for having us over."

"I've been wanting to invite you both over since we met, but things got in the way. Tonight, we're able to accomplish two goals." Carolyn looked at her expecting an explanation and wasn't disappointed. "James has been annoyed with me all week for not letting him go out, but the doctor said he needed to stay home and relax for a few days, and I was determined that's what he would do. It's paid off, though, despite his grumpiness. He's finally feeling better and having you and Daniel over gives him a chance to talk with someone other than me."

"No more headache?"

"No more headache – it's gone, thank goodness. He's anxious to get back to the ship Monday."

"I'm so relieved he's all right. I wish there was more we could have done."

"Your family, the Captain, and some of the men from the ship did plenty. A few friends from the Kitty Keane came by, painted the porch, and put the roof on, and I can never thank Daniel enough for all he did for us the day of the accident and after. He stopped by almost every day this week to keep James from going completely stir crazy, taking some of the pressure off me. As for your family, I've probably gained a few pounds with all the food Martha sent over all week. Goodness, that woman can cook."

"She can. It's wonderful for my uncle and the children. All three have outrageous appetites. Candy and Jonathan burn it off so quickly, and it doesn't seem to impact Uncle at all. If I ate like they do, I'd be as big as a house."

"I know. James can eat and eat and not gain a pound. I eat one big meal and have to let out my corset." Marguerite said, lowering her voice at the end, causing them both to laugh.

XXXXX

Daniel and James were finishing their own conversation in the front room.

"If he's hurt as badly as Quint said, what do you think he'll do?" the first mate asked. "You know his reputation."

"I think as soon as he can get around again, he'll come back to Schooner Bay to settle the score. Which means, Carolyn and her family cannot be out without an escort. I have concerns they may not be safe alone in the house."

"If they're not safe in their own house, how do you propose to protect them? You can't be with them every hour of every day."

"No, I can't, but I'll do everything I can to make sure they're safe. Seamus and Colm can be counted on to assist, and I have a little more faith in Claymore . . . not much . . . but more. If I don't think I can protect them, I'm even prepared to send them back to Philadelphia until this is resolved. I would rather be without Carolyn and the children, and know they're safe, then have them here with Callahan lurking about."

"Do you honestly think she'd agree to that? Carolyn strikes me as a woman who doesn't react well to being ordered about."

"I wouldn't order her," Daniel said seriously. "I would suggest it would be the best place to keep everyone safe. James, she's a smart woman, and does not take the children's safety lightly. If the situation warrants their leaving, she'd pack them up and go without the slightest hesitation. "

"Wouldn't you be afraid you would never get her back? Her parents aren't likely to let her and the children leave a second time, especially when a threat to their personal safety brought them back home in the first place."

"As you say, Carolyn is not one who likes to be ordered about. I doubt they could keep her with them now that we've met and feel the way we do. I suppose it's a possibility, but very unlikely. At this point, there are few options. Carolyn and the family can stay here and be a target, but protected to the highest extent possible, or I can insist they go back to Philadelphia, risk her wrath and the possibility of losing her forever," he said thoughtfully. "The best option is for me to protect her and the family until I can rid the world of Sean Callahan once and for all, and that is what I will work toward."

"Sir, you could lose everything."

"Not if I go about it the right way, which is what I plan to do. If I can't resolve this issue by the time we sail, I'll put the Muir family on the train back to Philadelphia before we leave or take them there myself."

XXXXX

When dinner was ready, the ladies brought the food to the table, which was covered by a beautiful linen tablecloth. It was embroidered with shamrocks on all four corners, and the middle, courtesy of the young bride. The linen napkins had shamrocks on one corner, complementing the tablecloth. The china on the table had been a wedding gift from her maternal grandmother. In addition to the dishes, she was given a few pieces of furniture. Her grandmother had recently moved in with Marguerite's parents, and the timing was perfect to help the newlyweds furnish their home. While they were on their honeymoon, the Kitty Keane transported the heirlooms to Schooner Bay for them.

Once the last of the food was on the table, Marguerite called the men in for dinner. Both pulled the chair out for his lady, and then took his own seat. James gave a heartfelt blessing for good health, good food, and good friends, and the prayer was punctuated with a sincere "Amen" by all.

The meal was a man's dream, consisting of roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, carrots, cinnamon apples, and competed with an amazingly, delicious cranberry upside-down cake. While the friends ate, conversation and laughter were plentiful.

After a wonderful meal, and enjoyable conversation, Marguerite stood to begin clearing the table.

"Let me help you." Carolyn offered, standing to pick up her own and Daniel's plate.

"You don't have to do that. James will help me. You and Daniel can relax in the front room. We'll join you once we've finished cleaning up."

"But there's so much that needs to be done."

"The kitchen is far too small for more than two people," James explained. "Go ahead, we'll have this cleared away in no time."

Daniel stood, pulled out her chair for her, and took her hand in his.

"Come, my dear. Let's be proper guests and retire to the front room as instructed."


	49. Chapter 49

Still perplexed by Marguerite's refusal to let her help, Carolyn allowed the Captain lead her to the sofa. They sat next to each other but, out of respect for their friends, maintained a sense of propriety. She watched with wonder as James took the last of the dirty dishes off the table and closed the door behind him. She and the Captain now had complete privacy.

"This is very unusual. Daniel, do you know what's going on?" she asked.

"My love, it is only our friends doing me a favor by leaving us alone. I wanted to speak with you privately, without interruption. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. What is it?"

He kissed her hand and held it in his own as he began.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met," he said, gazing into her eyes and brushing his thumb down the side of her face. "You have been through so much in your life, and yet, still manage to meet challenges head on. I am in awe of how you do that without the usual hand wringing so many women do, and I am honored you trust me enough to share so many aspects of your past.

"I haven't been as forthcoming with you. I've held back . . . Not because I don't trust you . . . but . . . because the memories are painful, and the loss so complete, I locked it away to lessen the pain."

Carolyn's eyes never left his.

"You know I'm here for you, Daniel," she said softly.

"I've been vague about my family history, only giving you minimal details. I suspect you've learned a few things from Seamus and Colm, but there are events in my life they won't share, out of respect. I'd like to tell you about a few of those now. I want you to know my past, and the kind of man I am . . . good and bad."

Her eyes locked on his, giving him her complete attention.

"You already know I was born in Ireland and brought to Schooner Bay when I was five. My father's family had been in Schooner Bay for nearly a century, and though he had wandered through a seaman's life, he'd grown up here and was ready to bring his small family home. There was only Pap, Mam, and me because, like your parents, they lost several children after I was born. With each loss, I'd watch my mam grieve the baby she'd loved since knowing of its existence. After we arrived in Schooner Bay, I watched the pattern of sorrow continue until, by some miracle, it was finally broken. Shortly after my tenth birthday, my sister, Eliza, was born. I had never seen so much joy, mixed with fear, in either of my parents. They felt so blessed, but all those losses had made them wary.

"As my sister grew into a toddler, my parents finally relaxed a bit, and we all doted on Eliza. Being so much older, and a boy, I was given the freedom to do what I wanted, but I still spent time playing with my little sister. It was a very happy time for all of us."

Daniel's eyes were far away, and Carolyn knew his memories had taken him back to a time when all was right with the world. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Daniel, what did your mother and sister look like?"

Her question brought him back to her.

"Mam was absolutely beautiful. Even as a child, I knew she was something special. She had long, curly, auburn hair, creamy white skin, a smattering of freckles across her nose, and the most wonderful laugh. My pap would do or say silly things just to make 'his Kitty' laugh."

As the memories flooded his thoughts, the smile on his face confirmed what she'd already suspected. Daniel Gregg had come from a loving family who raised him to be a loving, caring man.

"And Eliza," Carolyn asked.

"She was the spitting image of Mam. The same auburn hair, beautiful skin, and freckles. As she grew, she became more and more like her – looks, personality and laugh," he chuckled.

Carolyn turned her head to smile at him and was rewarded with a tender kiss. When their lips parted, she snuggled into him and waited.

"Shortly after Eliza turned three, our family suffered a heartbreaking loss. My father died as a result of an accident. He fell off a roof, very much like James did, but it was a two-story house and he landed badly, breaking his neck. He lingered for several days, but we all knew he wouldn't recover. The nature of his injury gave us time to talk with him. We were able to say things most people don't usually get to say to a loved one before death separates them.

"When he passed, Mam was devastated, but she had Eliza to keep up with, and I think that helped. I'm sure I was more of a hindrance. I was determined to be the man of the family and set my sights on going to sea to support my mother and sister."

As Carolyn reached for her handkerchief, her slight movement caught his attention, and he looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel," she said as she dabbed the tears welling in eyes.

He held her tighter and continued.

"I look back now and realize I made life very difficult for Mam. She kept telling me there was no need for me to go to work to support the family . . . money wasn't a problem . . . but I had it in my head that a real man should pick up where his father left off. I badgered her for almost two years before she finally agreed, and she only gave in because Seamus and Colm, longtime friends of my father's, promised to keep a sharp eye on me."

"Your mother loved you very much."

"Aye, she did. Before I left on that first voyage, she was so strong. She never once let me see her tears. There were times, though, when she would close the door to her bedroom, and I could hear her crying. Eliza was almost five by then and didn't really know what was happening. At first, she tried to emulate Mam and be brave but, as the day of my departure grew close, she started to understand I would be leaving. She'd crawl into my bed at night, for a hug, and hold on to me until she fell asleep."

He stopped for a moment, once again lost in the past.

"After leaving on that first voyage, I would get home once or twice a year to visit. Mam was young, thirty-two or thirty-three, when Pap passed away, but she never considered remarrying. Almost every eligible bachelor in the area tried, but she always told them she'd been married to the best and saw no reason to settle for less."

"Your mother sounds like a remarkable woman."

"That she was, and Eliza was growing into quite a beautiful young woman. She had every boy in town after her, but she put them off. She went to church picnics, barn dances and balls with her friends and had no trouble meeting eligible young men. She wasn't frivolous or flighty, or willing to grab the first man who proposed. She was waiting for someone who would make her feel the way Mam did about Pap. By the time she was eighteen, she had turned down at least three marriage proposals.

"In the fall of '57, the ship had to be put in dry dock for repairs, so I came home to Schooner Bay for the winter. We had a wonderful visit. It was the first time in years I was home for Christmas, and I had the pleasure of escorting my very grown up, nineteen-year-old sister to the Christmas ball. I remember being in awe of her grace and beauty," he said shaking his head. "I had missed the largest part of her growing up years and, seeing her in a social setting, surrounded by her friends and eager young men, was quite a shock. I wasn't yet thirty, but I suddenly felt very old."

"I'm sure you didn't wallow in those feeling very long," Carolyn teased. "A formal ball, with a bevy of beautiful woman . . . I'm sure your dance card was full."

"As a matter of fact, it was," he smiled, pleased with himself. "I danced with quite a few lovely young women that night. That's where I met Vanessa for the first time. Her family had arrived in Schooner Bay while I was at sea. She was an acquaintance of Eliza's. I don't think they were very close, though, their personalities were quite opposite."

Holding her close to him, he couldn't imagine what he ever saw in Vanessa. She was nowhere near the caliber of woman Carolyn was.

"I've danced with many over the years . . . but none could compare to you, my love," he said softly, as he looked at her and captured her lips with his.

"I do like the way you tell a story," she said and kissed him again.

"We had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's together. The winter of '57/'58 was very bad. It was so cold, we couldn't get the ship out of dry dock in Searsport, because Penobscot Bay had frozen. We had to wait for it to thaw before we could set sail. As a result, and because it was early that year, we celebrated Easter together too."

"It sounds like it was a memorable time," Carolyn remarked looking up at him. When he met her eyes, she watched as a heartbreaking sadness overtook him. "Daniel, what is it? What happened?"

"That visit was the last time we were together. I never should have left. We cast off the first week of April and, as is the life of a seaman, mail was something that was hit or miss. I received several letters from both my mam and sister, and everything was fine, but in August I received a letter from Mam telling me Eliza had been assaulted and was with child."

Carolyn's sharp intake of breath, and her efforts to sit up to meet his eyes, allowed him a much-needed pause before continuing. Her heart broke as she saw the sorrow fall over him completely.

"She wrote that they were leaving Schooner Bay to avoid the gossip and stigma of Eliza being an unwed mother. They went to Manchester, New Hampshire to stay with my father's cousin, Therese. I received several letters after they left home. Everyone was fine, Eliza's confinement was to last through February, and despite how the baby had come to be, they were both determined to make a good life for him or her.

"Then, with the holidays and the weather, we didn't get mail for a very long time. When it finally caught up with us in late March, I had a letter from Mam dated January 20, 1858 telling me my sister had gone into labor early. The baby, a boy, was stillborn, and Eliza didn't survive the delivery," he said quietly.

"Oh, Daniel," she said as she tried to control her emotions.

He held her closer as he finished.

"In the same mail packet was a letter from Cousin Therese dated a few weeks later. She explained that my mam put off returning to Schooner Bay to grieve. While she was still in Manchester, there was an influenza outbreak . . . hundreds of people died . . . and Mam . . . she died a few weeks after Eliza. "

By now Carolyn could no longer hide her tears and wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry," she cried as she held onto him, her heart breaking for the loss he'd suffered.

He held onto her as if she were a life preserver, for that's what she was for him. He was finally able to let go of the grief he'd suppressed for so long, with the woman to whom he could bare his soul.

After their tears were spent, Carolyn pulled back, looked lovingly in his eyes, and dried his cheeks with her handkerchief. When she finished, he took it from her and gently did the same for her. As he finished, he softly kissed her lips, and wrapped her in his arms. They stayed very still for quite a while until Carolyn broke the silence, as a realization came to her.

"That's not all there is to the story, is it?" she said, running her hand over his chest.

"No, it's not," he replied, knowing what he said next would bring clear understanding to his concern for her. "The rest of the story is, without her realizing what he was doing, Sean Callahan got Eliza drunk at her twentieth birthday celebration, then forcibly took her when she fought off his advances. He is as responsible for her death, as if he took a gun and shot her, and he's equally responsible for Mam's death. His violent assault on my sister was the reason they left town. The Schooner Bay gossips were just as vicious then as they are now. Were it not for Callahan, my family would never have been in Manchester, and Mam wouldn't have been stricken with influenza. The outbreak never made it any further north that year. He alone is responsible for the loss of my family!"

"Oh, Daniel." Carolyn rubbed his arm unconsciously while she gave him time to gather his emotions. When his breathing became more even, she probed for information.

"Was he living in Schooner Bay then? Did you know him?"

"No, I didn't know him. He arrived in town a few weeks before I sailed, and he looked so much like me, people wanted to know if we were related. When friends kept telling me about the resemblance, I began to wonder too.

"Neither one of us sought the other out but, as fate would have it, we showed up at the same tavern one night and were introduced. He is younger than I, and the only thing we seemed to have in common was we were both born in Ireland. He admitted he took after his father and, if portraits were to be believed, his grandfather. I had always been told I resembled the men on Mam's side. I asked her if she knew of any Callahan's in the family line, but there were none she was aware of. So, if we were related, it would have to have been from an ancestor several generations ago . . . not in recent history.

"When we met, and he saw how much we resembled one another, he looked very pleased, but about what, I couldn't say. He hung around town and our paths crossed several times, but I didn't seek him out. I hadn't been impressed with him, or his behavior. He was the same dishonest, lecherous libertine then that he is now. He had no respect for women, and believed they were there for the taking . . . however he could get them.

"After I received word of the deaths of Eliza and Mam, I tried to find him. I sought out people who also had the misfortune of having contact with him and tried to learn as much as I could about him. I discovered he usually tries to charm a woman into his bed first . . ." Daniel stopped abruptly. "Oh, excuse me, my dear. I've been going on about his unscrupulous behavior, and it's most inappropriate to be discussing such things with you."

"Daniel, I've been married, and have children, I'm not a blushing adolescent. If things get too uncomfortable, I'll let you know."

"Carolyn, are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you to feel you can speak with me about anything."

"Well, yes . . . but anything?" he said surprised.

"Anything. Please continue."

He couldn't believe he could have an honest conversation about something like this with a lady. Before meeting Carolyn, he wouldn't have believed he would have such a conversation with a wife, much less someone he wasn't officially engaged to yet.

"If . . . the . . . ah, woman wasn't willing, he would look for an opportunity to slip alcohol in her drink so she could be 'convinced' more easily, then he would force himself on her . . . as he did with Eliza. He did the same thing to at least one other young woman during his stay in Schooner Bay that spring, and that's what he attempted at the Seafarers' Ball."

"With Miss Worth."

"Yes."

"Had she been seeing him, while she was seeing you?"

"Carolyn, I wasn't 'seeing' Kathleen Worth or keeping company with her. The ball was the first time we were paired together and not just members of a group," he told her as he caressed her hand. "I want you to know, the moment I saw you, I regretted extending the invitation to her," he said gazing at her.

She met his gaze and smiled, knowing her world had changed completely that day too.

"Had she been seeing him?"

"No. I can only surmise he went after Miss Worth because I escorted her to the ball. Seeing us together, he may have assumed there was more to the relationship than there was. Unfortunately, so did she. When she saw you and me dancing together, she became jealous and intentionally looked for a man she thought would make me jealous. Callahan must have appealed to her because of our physical resemblance, and she started flirting with him. She must have seemed an easy mark to him, and he didn't waste any time taking advantage of her behavior."

"I don't know the details of what happened that night, but you obviously avoided making a scene. How were you able to keep it quiet?"

"Callahan is basically a coward. He goes after women because he believes he can overpower them . . . well, most of them," he squeezed her hand. "But when confronted by a man, he'll turn tail and run. Once I realized he was at the ball, James and I kept a close eye on him. We suspected he was there in search of his next conquest. If not Miss Worth, then some other unfortunate girl. I didn't want to make a scene but couldn't run the risk of him hurting someone. James and I would have stepped in if a young lady had been at risk.

"By the time you and I had finished our second dance, he was becoming very forward with Miss Worth, so I had to stop him. He acted tough when I approached them, but I saw through him and was able to intervene without drawing too much attention. He wasn't happy to have his plans spoiled, but James and some of our crew managed to get him out of the hall, before too many people noticed what was going on.

"Carolyn, I'm afraid that may be one of the reasons he's going after you. He must have seen us at the ball, or around town together. Surely by now, everyone in Schooner Bay knows we're keeping company."

"But why is he trying to hurt you through the women you care about?"

"I don't know for sure. I didn't have any indication that he was targeting Eliza before I left, but I warned her and Mam about him. I can't imagine that has anything to do with it."

"You never met him before he arrived in Schooner Bay?"

"No. I think I would have remembered someone who looked that much like me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," she said absently. "And there's nothing you can think of that would explain why he seems to have this vendetta against you?"

"Before the ball, I had only seen him once since Eliza and Mam passed."

"And what happened?"

He waited a moment too long, and Carolyn eyebrow went up.

"Well?"

"I tried to kill him."

"What?" she replied, stunned at his confession. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Back then, the only things I knew about Sean Callahan, other than the uncanny resemblance he had to me, was that he was from Ireland, had no respect for women, and an almost compulsive desire to defile them. He alone was responsible for the deaths of my sister and mam, so I set out to find him. I looked for him whenever I got a lead.

"In the fall of '61, I was in Wales and, because of our resemblance, I learned that a man, looking a lot like me, had been seen in Queenstown only days before. I put a skeleton crew together and sailed across the Irish Sea to confront him. I found him in a pub by the docks. He was holding court, bragging about his many 'conquests' with the ladies," Daniel said with disgust. "The laws regarding assault on women are worthless, so I always thought the best way to rid society of people like Callahan was to challenge them to a duel."

"You didn't!" she cried, her eyes showing her shock.

"No. Unfortunately, dueling had been outlawed for more than twenty years. Instead, I called him outside and beat him to within an inch of his life."

Carolyn didn't know what to say.

"I only stopped swinging when the local constable arrived and pulled me off him. At first, the officer thought I was Callahan, but when he realized I wasn't, and recognized who the victim was, he marched me around the corner, away from the crowd. I thought he was arresting me, but instead, he pushed me up against the wall and questioned me about my relationship to that libertine. When he was finally convinced there was none, he told me to get out of town within the hour, or he _would_ lock me up. I must have had a stunned look on my face, because he admitted he was only surprised someone hadn't gone after Callahan sooner," Daniel explained. "He also admitted he wished he'd arrived later, or not at all. His reputation was already known by the local police, and it sounded like they'd be willing to look the other way if someone would rid the town of him."

He looked at Carolyn, searching for any indication that she was shocked by his behavior or having doubts about him, or his character, but there were none.

"So that's it. That's the extent of the contact I've had with him," he explained. "I'd prefer to never see him again, but I'm afraid that won't be the case."

"You think he'll come back?"

"I do, and I'm convinced he'll be coming after you. My love, you turned the tables on him. The fact that a woman, a beautiful, petite women, whom he had targeted as his next conquest, not only got away from him, but caused him great physical injury in the process, has to be a terrible blow to his ego. He will seek revenge. That's why we have to make arrangements to protect you, Martha, and the children, even more than we already have."

"I'm not sure what else we can do, other than me being accompanied by a bodyguard, which is what you and Uncle have been acting as. Obviously, I can't be out by myself . . . even to fetch water," she shivered as the memory flashed through her mind. "Daniel, I'm not happy being unable to walk around freely, but I don't want to find myself alone with him ever again, and I don't want him anywhere near the children or Martha."

"Tomorrow, I'd like to come by after church to discuss ideas of how we can further protect the family. I don't have a lot of faith in Claymore, but he did impress me, slightly, with his behavior last night," he told her. "Since you work for him and live in his house, he is an integral part of making this work. I think we need to include him in any discussions about what needs to be done."

"You should ask him," she suggested. "You intimidate him, but I believe he's come to respect you. If you approach it as something you both should do together, it will make him feel important."

"It hasn't taken you long to get to know him, has it."

"Some people are easy to read. You, on the other hand . . . I learn something new about you every day, but I don't think I'll ever know what makes you tick."

He smiled and kissed her hand, looking at her seriously.

"I might surprise you. I find myself telling you things I've never told anyone," he admitted. "Thank you for listening and being here for me. As I've said before, your very presence calms me, and that's something I haven't experienced in a very long time."

"I will always be here for you, Daniel. I'm glad you felt you could unburden yourself to me," she said, putting her hand on the side of his face. "This . . . this relationship of trust and respect we're building is what I've always dreamed of having, but never thought I would. Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Their kiss was one of gentleness and contentment. Carolyn broke the kiss reluctantly, but put her head on his shoulder, resting her hand over his heart.

"I'm so grateful to James and Marguerite for giving us this time together," she commented.

"They both know my family history. When James asked me if you knew, I explained how difficult it was for us to talk privately. So, he and Marguerite planned this dinner."

"They've been very generous. We should probably rejoin them. Are you ready?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I promised I'd get you home at a decent hour, but I would like to spend some time with our hosts before we leave. How about you? Are you up for being sociable?"

"I am, but I wish we had more opportunities like this. There's so much we still have to learn about each other and not being able to talk privately makes it very difficult."

"It does. If we put our heads together, maybe we can come up with a plan. Not something that would risk your reputation, of course, but maybe we could plead our case to Martha. If we both promise to behave, she might allow us time alone, occasionally."

"Are you sure you can behave?" she said giving him a wicked smile.

"No, I'm not, but it would be worth trying, if it meant we could have time alone to talk."

He kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at him smiling.

"All right; let's be sociable," she said. She reached for him to share one more kiss, and then gave him room to get up.

He went to the kitchen door and knocked softly. Hearing a quiet "come in", he opened the door to find James and Marguerite sitting at the table together, drinking coffee. They looked at him with the unasked question and, receiving a nod, got up to join their friends in the other room.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about anything but the past – the events of the previous night included. Their conversation was more muted than at dinner, each recognizing the sorrow that had surfaced through the retelling of the Gregg tragedy. Despite that, their time together was enjoyable and passed quickly. Before the hour grew too late, Daniel announced they should be going, so he could have Carolyn home at a reasonable hour.

XXXXX

The walk home passed with quiet exchanges about nothing too weighty. The seriousness of their earlier conversation precluded them from teasing or partaking in their usual banter. They were content in their silence. She took great comfort being by his side and, with her, he felt an inner peace that had been lacking for far too long.


	50. Chapter 50

Part 10

"Out of the Mouths of Babes"

The usual morning mayhem was afoot at the Ebenezer/Muir house Sunday as everyone, except Claymore, was preparing for church. Having been told Captain Gregg was escorting the family, and knowing they would be safe in the seaman's company, he didn't see the need to go. He much preferred the time alone. He no longer minded his niece and her family living with him, having decided they weren't as annoying as they were when they first arrived. Even if the children were loud at times, that irritant was more than made up for by the work Carolyn did for him at the office, the cleanliness of the house, and the meals prepared for him by Martha. The current situation with Sean Callahan _did_ have him worried, and he wondered if he could work up the courage to talk to the Captain about it. The seaman would know if anything more needed to be done to keep them safe.

Daniel arrived early to escort the family to church and was let into the house by Claymore. They went into the living room and, in the background, couldn't help but hear the loud voices of the children as they searched everywhere for their shoes.

"Claymore, would you have time to talk later? I'd like to discuss what else should be done to keep everyone safe until Callahan is no longer a threat?"

"I was hoping to speak with you about that," he said, as if he knew what they should do.

"After services, then? I'd like Carolyn and Martha to be included."

"I don't think I have anything pending that can't wait. Are you sure you want to include the women?"

"They, and the children, are the ones most at risk. Don't you think they should have a say?"

"I suppose, but it's such a sensitive subject."

"All the more reason to include them."

"Oh, all right. If you insist."

"I do."

As the words were spoken, Carolyn walked through the doorway. Daniel met his lady's gaze and felt a charge go through his body. He stood as she entered and went to greet her.

"Good morning, madam."

"Hello, Captain."

Her soft welcome was further muted by the thunder of the children running out of their room and down the hall.

"Good morning, Captain," they said, stopping beside the couple.

"Good morning, children," he said, and looked down at their feet. "I'm glad to hear you both found your shoes."

"Yeah, they were right where we left them yesterday," Jonathan replied.

"Don't you mean you were glad to _see_ we found our shoes?" Candy asked.

Over the children's heads, the Captain exchanged a smile with their mother and looked back at them.

"No, I _heard_ your shoes, before I _saw_ your shoes," he smiled at her.

"Oh, I guess we were a little loud coming down the hall."

"Maybe just a little," he said chucking the girl under the chin. She beamed at the show of affection and smiled at her mom.

Martha joined them with her coat already on and handed Carolyn her cape. Daniel immediately took it and gently place it over his lady's shoulders.

"Is everyone ready," Carolyn asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right, mates, march!" Carolyn commanded and winked at the Captain.

XXXXX

When the family arrived, they were met at the door by a visiting minister. He was an older man with a dour expression and looked remarkably like the pastor from their church in Philadelphia. After exchanging a brief greeting, they proceeded down the aisle. As they passed each pew, heads looked up in surprise and followed their progress. When they passed the Worths, Mrs. Worth didn't take her eyes off them. Put out that Kathleen had not won the seaman, and still holding on to a thread of hope he'd change his mind, she was finally beginning to see it was a lost cause.

Taking a pew halfway down, on the right, Martha entered first, followed by Candy, Jonathan, Carolyn, and finally the Captain. An audible response to the seating arrangements could be heard from some of the women. The family's progress may have stopped but, as word spread passed them down the left side toward the altar and back up the right side, nearly everyone in the sanctuary had turned to look at them.

The Horans came in a few minutes later and entered the pew behind them. They knew Daniel would be with the Muirs and weren't surprised to see them together, but it was hard not to miss the attention they were receiving.

When Daniel and Carolyn turned around to greet them, James and Marguerite both remarked on the reaction they were getting. Their friends simply smiled, but Jonathan and Candy were glowing.

As more people entered the sanctuary, if they hadn't noticed the Captain with the Muirs, they soon did; either through their own observations or being nudged by someone nearby.

The guest minister made his way to the altar to begin the service. He noticed the reaction to the handsome couple with the beautiful family and couldn't help wondering what that was all about.

No one had been asked to fill in for Mrs. Farley, so everyone assumed there wouldn't be any singing, but the minister chose to sing all of the songs anyway, unaccompanied. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, as Reverend Farley had a pleasant voice, but this man's voice was terribly flat, and he found it necessary to sing every verse. Before the first chorus was completed, Candy, Jonathan, other children, and some adults, were struggling to keep a straight face. When the song was mercifully over, everyone settled down, but that was short-lived. As soon as the minister began to speak, eyes began to roll. His speaking voice was very slow and monotone, with little, if any, inflection. There was no doubt they were in for a long service.

When the clergyman introduced himself as the Reverend Lawrence Conklin, Carolyn realized he had to be related to their pastor in Philadelphia. Reverend Gerald Conklin had been at First Presbyterian for as long as she could remember. The two men looked so much alike they might be brothers. As he continued to speak, she realized they had more in common than their looks.

His delivery was uninspired and made worse as he droned on and on. Already use to Reverend Farley's more interesting presentation, the Muir children began to get fidgety. Their mother whispered for them to settle down, and they tried their best. Unfortunately, it was soon time to sing again, and all was lost – both started giggling quietly. They actually did better than several other children who, after laughing loudly, were escorted out by a parent. When Carolyn and Martha were unable to get them to regain control, Daniel leaned over and whispered in Carolyn's ear. She nodded and before he knew what was happening, Jonathan found himself sitting between his mother and the Captain. He couldn't have looked more pleased, but when he glanced up at his hero, the stern look he received calmed the boy right down. At first, Candy was annoyed her brother had won the prized seat, but she caught the look the Captain gave him and immediately took cover between her mother and Martha.

The rest of the service continued though the scripture reading, where not a single punctuation mark was recognized or used properly, to an all too familiar fire and brimstone sermon, and finally, to a blessed but painful end, as the last song was endured. A sigh of relief could be heard from the congregation when the last flat note ended.

The family stayed in their pew and talked with the Horans to let the crowd leave ahead of them. The aggravation of the service had almost been enough to draw attention away from the Captain and the Muirs, but not quite. As people were filing out, the staring resumed, only slightly less obvious than when they'd first arrived. Quite a few townspeople, and crew members of the Captain's, greeted them warmly, and Norrie and Ed Peevey nodded politely as each passed, but there were still some who just stared, or arched eyebrow, and whispered as they passed.

Candy was the first to comment on the reaction they were receiving.

"Mom, why is everyone staring at us?"

"I think they are just surprised to see all of us together."

"You mean because the Captain is with us?" her son asked.

"Yes, Jonathan."

"But he's with us a lot," he replied and clamped his hand over his mouth at the same time his sister kicked him in the leg. Fortunately, no one outside of their group was near enough to hear him.

"That's true lad, but escorting a lady to church, with her family, is special," the Captain told him.

"I think people were just surprised, that's all, sweetheart," his mother quickly added again to end the conversation until a more appropriate time. "We can talk about it, and a few other things, when we get home."

Neither child missed their mother's tone and knew they'd have some explaining to do about their behavior.

The last of the crowd straggled out, and the Captain, Muirs, and Horans made their way to the exit, James and Marguerite leading the way. As Daniel and Carolyn said goodbye to the visiting minister, he drew them into conversation.

"You and your family certainly caused a stir when you arrived, Mr. . . .?"

"Gregg, Captain Daniel Gregg," the seaman replied.

"And this must be your wife," he said referring to Carolyn.

"Actually Reverend, this isn't my family. This is Mrs. Carolyn Muir, her children Candy and Jonathan, and our good friend Mrs. Martha Grant. I am merely a friend of the family."

"Oh, forgive me. I thought you were married," the man answered confused by the discovery they were not, but not missing the ring on the young woman's left hand. "Did I hear your name is Muir?" he asked Carolyn, as a years old letter from his brother came to mind.

"That's right."

"I have a brother who is the minister of the First Presbyterian in Philadelphia. Do you, by chance, know him?"

"I do. Reverend Conklin has been the pastor of my family's church for as long as I can remember."

"That's him. I remember him writing me about a very sad situation in his church. He conducted the funeral service for a young man who was killed in an explosion several years ago. Very sad," he said shaking his head. "Was the unfortunate man a member of your family?"

"Yes. He was my husband."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Muir," he offered. "My brother mentioned the young widow was the daughter of one of his church's largest supporters."

"Thank you for the condolences, Reverend, but I really wouldn't know anything about my parent's tithing," she said uncomfortably.

"Of course, you wouldn't," he said condescendingly. "What brought you all the way up here? It's a long way from Philadelphia."

"We came to assist my uncle in his home and business," she said getting increasingly bothered by all of his questions.

The reverend looked around as if he expected to be introduced to someone else. Noticing, Carolyn explained.

"Uncle was unable to join us this morning."

"I hope he's not ill; I would have liked to meet him. Is he your mother or father's brother?"

"My mother's," she answered clearly annoyed.

"Very good. I'm sorry to have missed him. How fortunate Captain Gregg could join you instead," he replied, fishing for more information.

"Yes, I am honored to be escorting Mrs. Muir and her family," Daniel added before bringing the inquisition to an end. "If you'll excuse us, Reverend, we have some pressing business to attend to. Good day."

"Good day, Captain, ladies. It was nice to meet you."

Daniel led Carolyn, Martha and children out. Candy and Jonathan ran ahead toward the Horans, who were waiting for them in the churchyard.

"Carolyn, what was that all about?" he asked.

"I have no idea. His brother has been the pastor of my parent's church forever, and it sounds like the two of them are just as chatty, maybe more so, than Hazel and Harriet."

"I did think it quite odd that someone you'd never met was familiar with the details of your husband's death and funeral, and your parent's charitable contributions."

"I thought the whole thing was odd, and I don't know what to make of it."

"Mrs. Muir, perhaps he's just nosey, like your cousins. You know how those two are," Martha tried to reassure her.

"If that's the case, I expect a letter will be mailed first thing in the morning. He'll want to tell his brother about meeting us here. I have no doubt word will get to my parents about the Captain."

"Is that a problem, my dear?" he asked.

"No, of course not, Daniel," she said, her hand reaching out to him, softly running down his lapel as if to straighten it. "I had hoped to keep you to myself for a while longer. As soon as my parents find out there is a man in my life, they will be on high alert."

He wrapped her hand in his, but Martha spoke up quickly.

"Captain, Mrs. Muir, eyes are upon you. Save this conversation for the privacy of home."

Daniel glanced around with just his eyes and saw what Martha was talking about. In addition to a few church goers standing about, Reverend Conklin was watching them from the door of the church.

"I think it would be in our best interest to gather Candy and Jonathan and get back to Claymore's. The good reverend just might be looking for a place to have Sunday dinner.

"Oh, I don't think I could take that," Carolyn answered. "Let's go, and quickly."

They caught up to the children, who were with the Horans. Without missing a beat, Carolyn linked arms with Marguerite, Daniel patted James on the shoulder to get moving, Martha shooed the children ahead, and they all walked away as fast as they could, without seeming rude.

XXXXX

The Horans turned off to go to their home and, with the children out of earshot, Daniel told the women about the discussion he wanted to have on how to proceed until Callahan was no longer a threat.

"You've already talked to Uncle?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, and he has agreed."

"He knows you're asking us to join you?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, he was surprised I wanted to include 'the women,' but he has agreed."

"How very kind of him to include little 'ole us," Martha said, in a faux southern accent.

Carolyn smiled at her friend. She felt exactly the same way.

"Uncle seems to have antiquated ideas about women. I'm not sure if he just doesn't think we're smart enough, or if he's embarrassed by the subject matter."

"Since the two of you and the children are the most affected, I told him you should be involved, and he reluctantly gave in."

"That sounds more like Claymore," Martha said, satisfied with his explanation.

"I suppose, at some point, we may have to discuss the danger with Candy and Jonathan, but I hope it never comes to that," their mother said thoughtfully.

"Carolyn, if it does become necessary, we will. I think we can make them aware enough to be cautious without giving them too many details," he said squeezing her hand.

"I'll have to come up with something for them to do while we talk. We can't very well send them outside."

"I know you want to talk with them about the events at church. Perhaps they will be agreeable to playing or reading in their room until we finish our conversation with Claymore. Afterward, I'll be happy to take them over to the park as a reward."

"Daniel, will you join me when I speak to the children? Being stared at in church involved us all, and I think it would be appropriate if we answered their questions together," she explained. "Their earlier behavior needs to be addressed too. I can talk with them about that, but they already see you as an authority figure and, in church, you did get them to toe the line with just a look. If you're willing, I would appreciate you joining me."

"I will happy to, my dear, but I will only help if needed. You have already shown you are more than capable of handling Candy and Jonathan," he smiled. "If it comes up, how much do you want to admit about our relationship?"

She smiled, comforted by his willingness to assist.

"I think we should be honest with them."

He nodded, understanding they were taking another step forward.

"Will it be all right if I take them to the park once things are settled?"

"On one condition."

"And what might that be, pray?"

"That you take me along."

"Nothing would please me more," he replied, with a smile that went straight to his eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

The conversation regarding the children's behavior in church was not difficult. Despite the extenuating circumstances, Candy and Jonathan knew they behaved badly and shouldn't have laughed at Reverend Conklin. Daniel watched quietly by the door as Carolyn talked with them. Understanding their predicament, he crossed his arms and rested his hand in front of his mouth, once or twice, to hide the smile fighting to get out. Their mother, reading the humor in his eyes, struggled to keep her own amusement in check. Neither could fault the children, too much, for their reaction.

The discussion about people staring at them was more involved and led to questions Carolyn had hoped to avoid but suspected would come up.

"Mom, you said people stared at us because they were surprised to see the Captain sitting with us, right?" Candy asked.

"Yes, sweetie."

"But why? I mean, everyone was looking at us, and I don't understand why they would."

"Yeah, he walks you home most nights, and he's here a lot. I don't get it either," Jonathan added, then turned to the quiet figure by the door. "Captain, why do people care if you come to church with us?"

Daniel looked at Carolyn. They wordlessly confirmed their approach, and the seaman came over and sat next to their mother. Facing the children, he cleared his throat before beginning.

"Well, you see . . . there are some things a man shouldn't do when he's courting a woman unless . . ."

"Are you and Mom courting?" Candy asked excitedly, interrupting him.

His eyes met Carolyn's with a look of resignation. He took her hand in his and looked at the two eager faces in front of him.

"Yes, we are. And when . . ."

"Do you love each other?" the little girl interrupted again.

"Sweetie, give the Captain a chance to speak," Carolyn reminded her, suppressing her smile at the situation the seaman found himself in.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry."

Daniel started over.

"When a man is courting a woman, he has to be very careful not to give her the wrong idea about his feelings. There are some things that shouldn't be done, or said, unless a man is serious in his intentions toward a lady."

"Like what?" Jonathan asked.

"Like escorting a beautiful woman and her two precocious children to church," the Captain smiled as he answered.

"What's pre . . . precocious?"

"The two of you! You are both much smarter than you should be," the seaman responded, tugging his ear.

"You think mom is beautiful, and we're smart?" Candy asked.

"I do."

"That doesn't explain why all those people stared at us, though."

Daniel looked to Carolyn for help.

"By escorting us to church, and sitting with us, the Captain has indicated to the whole congregation that his intentions toward us are serious."

"What do you mean by 'his intentions are serious?"

"It means my interest in your mother, and you two, is honorable, and I am not toying with the family's affections."

"What does that mean?"

Daniel looked to Carolyn to bail him out again.

"Honey, do you remember what I told you about flirting?" Carolyn asked Candy.

"Yes. You said flirting is when a man, or woman, pretends they like someone, but they're not serious, they're just doing it for their own fun."

"That's it exactly. The Captain is not flirting with me, and he is not toying with my affections. He is an honorable man, serious about having a relationship with our family, and he let everyone in church know that today."

Jonathan looked lost, but the couple could tell Candy was thinking things over and wasn't finished yet.

"So, he loves you?" she asked her mother.

"He does," he answered and gazed at their mother.

"Does she love you?"

"She does," Carolyn answered for him, and they smiled at one another as Daniel kissed her hand.

"Does this mean you're going to get married?" she asked excitedly.

Jonathan had finally caught up, and the thought of having Daniel Gregg as part of the family caused his eyes to shine as bright as a lighthouse.

"Yeah, does it?"

"Oh kids, we don't know yet. There's so much we need to learn about one another before we make that kind of a decision."

"But you love each other, right?" Candy confirmed

"Yes," the couple answered together.

"What more do you need to know?"

' _Out of the mouths of babes,'_ Daniel thought.

"I know it seems like we've been in Schooner Bay a long time, but it hasn't even been a month yet. The Captain and I need time to get to know one another better."

"But what you do know about each other, you love?" her daughter asked, looking for confirmation.

"Yes," Carolyn said chuckling. Her oldest was like a dog with a bone and was not going to let this go.

"But the Captain is going away in a few weeks, and for a long time. How will you get to know each other when he won't be here?" Jonathan asked, clearly puzzled.

"That is one of the things we have to find out," his mother answered. "Can we handle being away from each other for long periods of time?"

"Oh," he answered quietly before looking up with bright eyes. "But think how great it will be when he comes home!"

The Captain sat quietly with a small smile playing on his lips, as Candy and Jonathan pleaded his case with their mother.

"Yes, I know," she admitted, shyly glancing at Daniel. "But right now, we really don't know how we will handle those separations, and we won't find out until we've gone through it a few times. So, we have to wait and see," Carolyn answered, trying to bring things to a close, but the serious expression falling over Candy's face changed her plans.

"What is it, sweetheart?" her mom asked.

"Well, father wasn't home much, but when he was, there was a lot of yelling," Candy said quietly, as the memory of raised voices and ugly words flooded her thoughts.

"Oh, honey, this is nothing like it was with your father," her mother said and moved to sit between her children, putting her arms around them. "When the Captain is away, it will be because he has to be."

"Didn't our father have to be away too?"

"Sometimes. Yes, he did."

"But when he was home, he yelled a lot and said mean things."

"Honey, I'm so sorry, but . . ." she said, beginning to flounder.

"Carolyn, may I?" Daniel asked.

"Please," she answered, relieved to have him with her.

"Children, I promise you, I will never say or do anything to demean your mother, or either of you, regardless of whether or not we become a family. I value you all too much to treat you that way."

"What about yelling? Will you yell at us?" Jonathan asked.

"Now, I can't say there won't be loud voices used on occasion. As captain of my ship, the safety of my crew is of the utmost importance, and my responsibility. I'm required to shout commands and warnings when necessary, and I'm afraid it has become a habit in certain situations. I also have to discipline my men when they don't do their job, or do something dangerous," he explained. "On occasion, we may find it necessary to discuss your behavior."

"So, you might shout at us if we do something wrong," Candy clarified.

"Perhaps, but if I do, maybe we could just consider it a very loud discussion," he smiled at her.

She gave him a tentative smile, but he could tell the wheels were still turning.

"Lass, do you have a question?"

The little girl was quiet as she pulled her thoughts together.

"How do we know?"

"Know what, dear?"

"How do we know . . . you won't be like our father?" she finally asked, not meeting his eyes.

Daniel leaned across and took her hands.

"Candy, I will do everything I can to prove to you, Jonathan, and your mother, you can trust me and what I say. I never want any of you to doubt my feelings for you, or how important you are to me."

The children didn't say anything, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. It seemed everything that was going to be said, had been. Neither Carolyn nor Daniel expected the conversation to end so abruptly, and both wondered if they'd uncovered a major roadblock to a life together.

"If there aren't any more questions, the Captain and I have to talk with Uncle Claymore and Martha. We'd like you to stay in here and play or read for a while. Once we're finished, we'll all go to the park," their mother told them.

Not receiving a reply, she exchanged an uncertain look with Daniel, and they both made their way to the door.

"Captain," Jonathan called after him.

"Yes, lad?"

"You don't have to prove anything to us."

"Yeah," Candy added. "You've already shown us you aren't like our father. We know we can trust you."

"Thank you both," he smiled back at them, relief clearly on his face. "We'll come for you when it's time to go to the park."

The couple left the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

XXXXX

They walked quietly to the living room expecting to see Claymore, but the room was empty. Daniel turned to Carolyn, and she was immediately in his arms.

"You know you don't have to prove anything to me, don't you?"

"I do, and I can't tell you how much that means to me," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Carolyn gazed up at him, her hands resting on his arms.

"Thank you for helping me with Candy and Jonathan. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I'm sure you would have been fine on your own. Toward the end, though, I thought we might have a real problem on our hands."

"I did too," she said absently smoothing the lapels of his jacket. "I hate that Robert's behavior still impacts our lives. It's bad enough for me, but that the children . . . especially Candy . . . have memories of what our life with him was like breaks my heart. "

"Carolyn, the only thing we can do is continue what you've done all along . . . give Candy and Jonathan the love and attention they deserve. They are amazing children, thanks to you, and I have no doubt they'll be fine. You and I will make their father's unforgivable behavior a vague memory at best."

Carolyn slid her hands up his chest and around his neck and pulled him into a kiss that pushed all thoughts of Robert Muir far away.

"I do have a question," Daniel said breaking the kiss and gazing at her beautiful face. "When do mothers start teaching their daughters to be so . . . female? So totally, eternally, female?"

The lady in his arms laughed and buried her head in his chest, as it rumbled with his own laughter, and his arms tightened around her.

"She did keep you on your toes, didn't she?"

"Without a doubt," he continued to chuckle. "Madam, you have most assuredly done your job. That one will never be a wallflower."

"Thank heavens."

"Are you sure we were right to tell them how we feel about each other? Only a week ago you thought it was too soon."

"If we look at the calendar, it may seem too early, but when we look in our hearts . . ."

". . . We've got a lot of time to make up for," he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Yes, we do," Carolyn said, as her effort to pull him back to her was interrupted by Martha stopping in the doorway.

The couple separated, but maintained contact by keeping their arms linked, as she came in the room.

"Mrs. Muir, your uncle had to run to the office to pick up a contract he needs to review before tomorrow. He should be back any time. I put the roast in the oven, and the rest of the food can be taken care of later. We should be eating at the regular time," Martha finished her update. "Captain, you will be staying for dinner, won't you?"

"I don't know. Carolyn, am I staying for dinner?"

"Can you? We'd love for you to stay."

"I can, and I will. Thank you both for the invitation."


	52. Chapter 52

They were talking together in the living room when Claymore returned. Daniel and Carolyn were on the couch, and Martha on the wing chair away from the fireplace. The one closest to the fire belonged to the master of the house, or so he thought of himself.

"It looks like everyone's ready," he said taking his seat. "Or will the children be joining us?"

The snarky tone he took did not go over well with the Captain, or the ladies.

"We'd prefer not to include Candy and Jonathan right now," Daniel told him. "But understand this, Claymore, if something else happens, or their mother believes it's necessary, they will be included." He punctuated his remark with an intimidating stare.

That put the 'master of the house' in his place, and he clamped his mouth shut.

The seaman leaned forward in his seat and began in an even tone.

"After what happened Friday, I wanted to discuss the concerns I have for the family's safety. Based on what I've learned about him over the years, Callahan doesn't react well when he doesn't get his way. He's going to be out for revenge. Not only did Carolyn get away from him . . . she hurt him in the process. That will be a blow to his ego. The woman he chose as his next conquest caused more injury to him than he did to her."

"Captain, what can be done that we're not already doing?" Martha asked.

"We can be sure he's going to look for any opportunity to retaliate. Carolyn going to the well alone will have to be the last time anyone goes anywhere by themselves until this is resolved. Simple things like going alone to the wood pile, or the well, cannot be risked."

Carolyn and Martha looked at each other, speechless. Both focused on the unmentioned activity that required them to go outside.

"Is that everything?" Claymore asked, either ignoring the ladies' discomfort, or completely missing the implication of what the Captain had just told them.

"No, it's not," Daniel replied seriously. "When Callahan does retaliate, we can't be sure he'll follow his customary pattern of behavior. He's already shown he's not taking the time to lay the groundwork he has in the past. He's becoming reckless and that concerns me. I no longer believe you can count on the house as a safe refuge."

No one had considered that as a possibility, and the women's faces showed real apprehension. Claymore was stunned knowing he would be expected to defend the family from a real threat and racked his brain for a way out. Even he knew he couldn't invite Daniel Gregg to stay with them to keep the family safe.

"You really think he would try to attack us in the house?" Carolyn asked.

"We can't know for sure what he'll do, but I don't want to take the chance. Are there locks on the doors and windows?"

"There are locks on the doors, but not on the windows," Martha told him.

"If I may, I'd like to a look around for any weaknesses that should be shored up. We'll need to confirm the locks on the doors are strong and will hold, and then see if there's something we can do to keep the windows from being opened from the outside."

"Captain, this is all getting to be too much," Claymore said. "It's bad enough the women can't go out unescorted, but to not be safe in the house? Come now, you don't really think he would be that bold?"

"After what happened Friday, you want to take a chance on this family's safety?!" Daniel roared as he stood. "What more proof do you need?! If anything happens to this family while they're in your care, your miserable life will not be worth living!"

"I . . . I . . . I . . . N-No I won't take a chance," he answered, trying to blend into the chair.

Carolyn and Martha glanced at each other, but neither was surprised by either man's reaction.

"Then I suggest we secure the house and do everything we can to make sure nothing else happens!" the seaman told him pointedly. "Claymore, take me through the house. We already know we'll have to do something about the windows, but I'd like to make sure there is nothing else we need to address. Ladies, we'll be back shortly."

The Captain turned and started to leave the room. When he realized he wasn't being followed, he stopped and gave the quivering coward an intense glare, causing the milksop to trip over his feet in his rush to catch up.

They went to the kitchen first, to examine the back door. It was solid, but the lock didn't look like it would keep anyone out if they really wanted to get in. Daniel was sure a hard push would force the locked door open. Mentally, he started making a list of what he would need. He hated not being able to take care of it today but was reasonably sure Callahan was still nursing his wounds.

After examining the kitchen windows, he asked if they were the same throughout the house. Assured they were, Daniel decided they would be easy to secure. They were double-hung, and only the bottom window went up and down. It could be fortified by using a two by four, or two by two, as a wedge between the lower sash and the head jamb so the window couldn't be opened – assuming someone didn't break a window to knock the wedge out. Since the weather was getting cold, and there would rarely be a need to open the windows, he considered nailing the wedges in place so they couldn't be knocked out accidentally, or intentionally.

Claymore had a few tools around the house, but no wood. Daniel had plenty of scrap wood at the house and, with James and Mitch returning to duty the next day, he could easily take time away from the ship. In the morning, he'd just stop at the general store to get any hardware he needed. It wouldn't take any time at all to secure Claymore's house. He was quite sure he'd be doing it alone, knowing Schooner Bay's leading penny pincher wouldn't take time away from his empire.

"Claymore, are there any exterior doors or windows in the cellar?"

"No, at least I don't think so. I've only been down there once. I think it's just a stone foundation and dirt floor."

Daniel could only shake his head.

"Let's take a look. It won't do us any good to secure the rest of the house only to have him come in through the basement."

It turned out it _was_ just a big room with stone walls and a dirt floor. There were no doors or windows that needed to be secured. The walls were surrounded by shelves for canning and other storage, and it looked like Martha had already started stocking up food for the winter.

The Captain had been considering an idea as they made their way through the house, but when he looked at the man next to him, he struggled with what he was going to ask. He wasn't at all sure he could trust him but decided to at least pose the question.

"Claymore, do you have any weapons in the house?" he asked, as they headed upstairs.

"Weapons? You mean guns or knives?"

"That's exactly what I mean. Do you own a gun?"

"Me?"

"Blast it all, man, who else would I be talking to?"

"I used to own a gun," Martha answered from the stove, surprising the Captain by her answer and causing Claymore to jump and make a strange noise.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose in effort to maintain his patience with the quaking jellyfish, while the woman at the stove worked hard to not laugh at both of them.

"What kind of gun did you have?" the seaman finally asked.

"It was a Colt six shooter."

Now, that did surprise the Captain.

"How did you come to have something that big?"

"I lived in Sharpsburg, Maryland before I came to work for the Muirs. Talk of war was running rampant and tempers, and suspicions, were high. You never knew who was going to come through town, or where their allegiance fell. Only a fool would live in a situation like that without some kind of reliable protection."

"Martha, I had no idea. What took you to Sharpsburg?"

"I worked for a family in Philadelphia for quite a few years, but when the children got older, they no longer needed my services. About the same time, my aunt asked me if I'd be interested in coming to Maryland to help her. She was quite elderly and having a difficult time keeping up with her house and taking care of herself. I had nothing to keep me in the big city and decided a change of scenery would be nice for a while, but I had no idea Sharpsburg was so divided," she said shaking her head. "When my aunt passed in early '61, I sold the house as fast as I could and went back to Philadelphia."

"I'm glad you got away from there when you did. I wouldn't have wanted you dealing with the trouble that took place at Antietam Creek. I hope you never had to defend yourself."

"I've never had to shoot anyone, but on more than one occasion, I had to use it to encourage a man to leave."

"A good shot, were you?"

"I was. I got rid of the gun when I returned to Philadelphia, before I came to work for the Muirs."

Daniel nodded his understanding, but Claymore watched the whole exchange in disbelief.

"Would you be comfortable defending the house in the event of an attack?"

"I don't know, it's been awhile," she replied.

He nodded, knowing it was quite a responsibility to ask anyone, especially a woman.

"Claymore, what about you?"

"What about me?" he said and was met with complete silence. When he realized what he was being asked, he replied. "Of course, I can shoot. I went hunting with my father and brothers when I was a boy."

"Can you fire a handgun?"

"No, I've only ever used a rifled musket. I wasn't very accurate . . . My eyes you know."

"Rifles are much easier to use these days but, if your eyesight is that bad, it might not be a good idea to put a weapon in your hands. We wouldn't want the wrong person getting shot."

"I couldn't agree more," the nervous man replied.

"So, back to my original question. Do you have any weapons in the house?"

"No. The hunting rifle I used as a boy was my father's and stayed with the family when I left home."

"Well, it was only a thought," the Captain remarked.

"Captain, we do have something that might come in handy if something happens. I'll be right back," Martha said, leaving the room and passing Mrs. Muir in the doorway.

"So, what's the verdict? Can the house be made safer?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes. We should be able to make it almost impenetrable," Daniel explained. "Claymore, I can take some time away from the ship tomorrow to come over. Can you get away?"

"Ah . . . tomorrow? No, no I can't. I've got a meeting that's going to take most of the day."

"And is that meeting at the office?" the Captain asked.

"No, I have to look at a piece of land I'm considering buying outside of town."

Martha walked in the door carrying Jonathan's baseball bat and heard the last bit of the conversation. She joined the seaman and his lady as they looked at him incredulously.

"So, the office will be closed tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"No, I hadn't planned on it," he replied, wondering why he would ask such a silly question. The looks on their faces, and the bat in Martha's hand, finally brought his oversight into focus. "But, ah . . . now that I think about it, it would be better if Carolyn worked at home tomorrow."

The Captain gave him a stern look but relaxed knowing she wouldn't be going into the office.

"Uncle, would it be all right if I took the day off instead? I'm caught up with the books, and there isn't really anything I can do for you at home. I was going to spend the day working in the back room."

His first instinct was to refuse her request, but he took a moment before answering. She had brought his books up to date and was starting to bring organization and order to his existence at the office, just as Martha had done at home. Perhaps giving Carolyn a day off would show them he could be generous, on occasion.

"Oh, very well, but this is only to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Mind you, I don't want you thinking you can take a day off whenever you want."

"No, Uncle," she smiled at him, and then looked at the others, noticing the bat in Martha's hand for the first time. "It seems I've missed something. Would anyone care to fill me in?"

"Why don't we go back to the living room?" Daniel suggested.

Once they were all settled again, he filled them in on what he would do to secure the house.

"How does a baseball bat fit into the equation?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm not really sure. Martha?"

"I may not be comfortable with a gun anymore, but I can certainly swing a baseball bat at an intruder, if need be."

"Are we considering using guns for protection now?"

"No, not really. I asked Claymore if he had a weapon in the house and the conversation came up."

"Uncle, do you have weapons in the house?"

"No. I hunted with my family, as a boy, but haven't fired a rifle since I left."

"Well, that's a shame. A gun would certainly provide an added level of protection."

Claymore's mouth dropped open.

"You have a gun?" the Captain asked.

"No, but Dad would take me target shooting when I was a teenager, and I did go hunting occasionally with my cousins."

"Not Hazel and Harriet, I'm sure," Daniel said smiling.

"No, with those male cousins you're so anxious to meet," she teased.

"Martha's idea is an interesting one. Having watched you play baseball, I believe you could do a lot of damage with a baseball bat, if the need arose."

"We'd have to be much closer with a bat than a gun, but we would definitely get someone's attention."

"That shouldn't be an issue after the doors and windows are secured, but if you would be more comfortable with a revolver, or rifle in the house, I can provide them."

Claymore looked troubled at the thought of having a gun in the house. That, coupled with what the Captain was going to do to fortify the windows and doors, made the whole situation much too real to him.

"I think we'll be all right with what we've already got planned. No need to bring firearms into it."

"Ladies, do you feel the same way?" Daniel asked.

The two women exchanged a look and were of the same opinion.

"Yes. I think we'll be all right without using guns," Carolyn admitted.

"Then it looks like we have a plan in place. Are there any other concerns we haven't considered?" Daniel asked.

Claymore still had a look of bewilderment on his face at the dangerous situation he found himself and his family in. Carolyn and Martha looked at each other but couldn't think of anything else.

"No, Daniel. I think you've covered everything."

"Good, but if any of you think of anything, please let me know, and we'll address it."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"My dear, should we get the children and go?"

"I need to see Martha and take care of something first. I'll be back in a few minutes," she told him.

The women left the room, leaving the men to themselves.

"Where are you two off to now?" Claymore asked.

"We're going to take the children over to the park. Would you care to join us?"

"No, thank you. I'm quite content to stay here," he begged off. "Captain, do you really think it's a good idea to encourage the women to use a baseball bat as protection?"

"I'm for anything that will keep everyone safe. Aren't you?"

"I suppose."

Daniel caught a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Claymore, are you sure you don't want a gun in the house for protection?"

"No. I hunted as a boy, but I never really cared for it. I'm not comfortable around them . . . never have been."

"How do you feel about the women using a baseball bat on an intruder?"

"As long as they don't come after me, I guess I don't mind. I just hope we don't have to use it."

"I couldn't agree more."

XXXXX

In the kitchen, Carolyn and Martha talked quietly about the threat, and the logistics of using the outhouse. Not only did they have themselves to worry about, but the children as well. After some discussion, they came up with a solution. It was not going to be pleasant but, under the circumstances, it would have to do. They could only hope the situation was resolved quickly, so things could return to normal. In the meantime, Carolyn had to attend to some personal business before leaving for the park.


	53. Chapter 53

The remainder of the day was everything they all could have wished for. The Captain, Carolyn and the children spent over an hour at the park where quite a few people were out enjoying the crisp fall day. At this time of year, anyone living in New England knew the weather could change from pleasant to frigid in the blink of an eye and took advantage of a nice day whenever they could. Candy and Jonathan quickly found a group of children to play with and ran around burning off enough energy to fuel a locomotive. Daniel and Carolyn sat on a bench, with the proper distance between them, and enjoyed the time together while they watched the children.

Once again, the Captain being with the Muir family drew attention, but most people were getting used to it. The men had no problem understanding what Daniel saw in the beautiful young widow, and the women, though jealous, couldn't blame Mrs. Muir for being attracted to the seaman. Married or single, young or old, most of the women in Schooner Bay had eyes for Daniel Gregg. Although, it still irked some of them that an outsider had so quickly won him over.

"What will you do with your day off?" he asked. "You know, James and Mitch will both be back tomorrow. I could come over in the morning to fortify the house, and then spend the rest of the day with you and the children." Then realizing she might prefer time to herself on a rare day off, he gave her a chance to refuse. "That is, if you don't have something else in mind."

"I can't think of a better way to spend the day," she said, her face glowing. "What shall we do?"

"Well, we could spend the day out and about here in town or, if you prefer, we could take Martha and the children and spend the day at Gull Cottage. What do you think?"

"Spending the day in town with you would be nice, but I think we would constantly be on the lookout for Sean Callahan or, at the very least, spend the day being stared at. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a fishbowl when I go out. Would you mind if we spent the day at your house?"

"My dear, I would enjoy nothing more."

That settled, they talked of any number of things, including what they would do at Gull Cottage. Daniel told her there was nothing he needed to do that couldn't wait. As far as he was concerned, the day could be spent doing whatever she and the children wanted to do. Carolyn admitted she was pleased to have a day together at his house – without Claymore – and, weather permitting, looked forward to taking another stroll on the beach. They both knew it would take a monsoon to keep Candy and Jonathan from clamoring to go down to the water.

When they arrived home, Martha was just putting the final touches on dinner. The aroma coming from the kitchen was mouth-watering, and everyone sat down to another amazing meal. The pork roast was perfect and, as they ate, the feeling of goodwill was evident, even with Claymore present.

Carolyn shared that the Captain had invited everyone up to his house.

"Martha, do you have anything to do that can't wait?"

"I put a dent in the canning last night while you were at the Horan's, so I'm sure I can finish everything I need to do in the morning. If not, I can do it Tuesday. Frankly, I would enjoy getting away from the house for the day."

"Good! Then, it's settled. Tomorrow we'll make a day of it at Gull Cottage."

"What about my dinner?" Claymore whined.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure you have something to eat in case we aren't home in time," Martha told him.

"All right. Will you still fix me a lunch?"

"Yes, Claymore. I'll send you off with a lunch fit for a king."

That seemed to satisfy him.

"So, we can go?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, we can," their mom assured them.

Both children cheered their approval.

As for the adults, even with a threat hanging over their heads, they were able to put it aside for the evening and enjoy their time together. It was the type of environment Carolyn grew up in and had expected to have when she married Robert but didn't. As a young boy, Daniel was surrounded by the same kind of loving family and, for the longest time, thought that kind of happiness had passed him by. Martha watched everything - the glances the couple shared, the incidental contact they had passing food around the table, and how, when they finished eating, his left hand and her right disappeared under the table so they could hold hands while they talked with everyone. Every day she watched this family grow to love Daniel Gregg more and worried about how they would react when he was gone for so long. Truth be told, she was beginning to worry just as much about the Captain.


	54. Chapter 54

Part 11

"Taking Necessary Precautions"

As was his routine, Daniel was up early the next morning. After a quiet walk on the beach, he grabbed several apples, sharing one with his horse, then hitched him to the rig and set off for town. He went directly to the docks and wasn't the least bit surprised to find James already aboard the Kitty Keane.

They met on the quarterdeck and discussed everything that had been accomplished in his absence and what the plan was for this week. Before they finished, his second mate joined them. Mitch took some ribbing due to his changed marital status, but it was all in good fun and he took it that way.

After both officers were brought up to speed, the Captain told them he would be leaving shortly and wouldn't return before tomorrow morning. If something came up they couldn't handle, they were to send a message to Claymore Ebenezer's house or, if they didn't find him there, up to Gull Cottage.

Having been given his orders, Mitch left to get started. James, concerned that something was wrong, stayed behind to find out what would be keeping his friend away all day.

"Sir, is everything all right? There hasn't been more trouble has there?"

"No, everything's fine. I'm going over to Claymore's to shore up the house, in case Callahan tries something there."

"That won't take all day, will it?"

"No, once I finish, I'm taking the family up to the house. Carolyn has the day off."

"Claymore gave Carolyn a day off?!"

"Yes, he did, and it's the least he can do after all the work she's done to clean up the mess he has in his office."

"Please tell me he's not going too?"

"No, thank goodness. He'll be out of the office most of the day."

"Good, after what happened, it will be good for Carolyn to get away. She seemed all right, but how is she, really?"

"It's hard to say. She puts up a good front, but she's definitely frightened. I need to find a way to take that fear away . . . permanently," Daniel said determinedly. "James, I've got a few things to look over in my cabin. I'll check with you before I leave."

The first mate watched the Captain go below and could only pray the solution to the Callahan situation wouldn't destroy his friend's chance at happiness.


	55. Chapter 55

An hour and a half later, Daniel had left the Kitty Keane, made arrangements at the livery stable to pick up a carriage for the day, purchased what he needed at the general store, and was standing on Claymore Ebenezer's front porch.

His knock was answered by Candy and Jonathan.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning children," he smiled. "I've got some things I need help with. Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure!" They both replied.

Together, they went down to the Captain's rig. When they saw the wood and toolbox, they were full of questions.

"What's all this for?" Candy asked.

"I'm going to do some work on the house before we go up to Gull Cottage," Daniel explained.

"What kind of work?"

"Your Uncle Claymore and I thought it would be a good idea to put better locks on the doors and windows."

"Why?"

"To make sure you are as safe as you can be," the Captain answered with what he hoped was finality.

"Can I help?" Jonathan asked before his sister came up with another question.

"Of course, you can. I'm always in need of able deck hands," he said ruffling the boy's hair. "Candy, would you like to help too?"

"Yes, sir!"

"All right; let's set up under the tree. Lass, you take the saw, but be careful, the teeth are very sharp. Jonathan, you can start moving the shorter 2x2s and stack them next to the tree."

Each child went about their assigned task. The wood took several trips, and the children worked together moving a few longer 2x2s, but when the last of it was unloaded, they started arguing over who would take the toolbox.

"Now mates, none of that. We can't have dissent among the crew. You have to work together to get things done," he admonished them. "Let's leave it on the back of the rig. It's very heavy, and it will be easier to get what we need as we need it."

"Yes, sir," they both replied.

"Captain, it'll be too high for us if we need to get a tool for you," Candy reasoned.

"That's a good point, lass," Daniel said as he looked for a solution. Not seeing one, he lifted the toolbox and put it on the ground. "It's heavy, but maybe the two of you can carry it together. Each of you take an end and work as a team."

"Okay."

They stood next to the toolbox and each took hold of the smooth, worn, wooden handle.

"Bend your knees. Let your legs do the lifting, not your back," the seaman advised.

Doing as they were told, Candy and Jonathan lifted the toolbox. It was heavy but, together, they carried it over to the tree without too much trouble. Daniel was right behind them carrying the sawhorses. As he was setting them up, the front door opened.

"Good morning, Captain Gregg," Carolyn said. Her voice matching the smile that lit up her face.

"Good morning, madam," he returned the greeting with a smile of his own.

She came down the steps to see what they were up to, her hands wrapped around her arms to ward off the morning chill. Looking at the collection of wood by the tree, she chuckled.

"Are we building an addition?"

"Not that it's not needed, but no," he replied in fun. "Today, my mates and I are going to fortify the house. That is, if their commanding officer can spare them for this detail."

"I think that can be arranged, as long as you're sure they won't be in the way."

"These two are seasoned hands at measuring and cutting wood. They'll be a big help. Right mates?"

"Yes, sir!" they replied seriously and saluted.

The Captain returned their salute and received huge smiles from them in return.

"Before you get started, would you like a cup of coffee?" Carolyn asked.

"That would be the perfect way to begin our project," he replied, starting for the door.

"Kids, would you like some tea or hot chocolate?" their mom asked.

"No, we want to get started. Captain, is there something we can do?" Candy asked.

"Would you like to start measuring?"

"Yeah!"

"There's a folding ruler in the toolbox. Why don't you take it, get some paper, and meet me in the living room? I'll show you what you need to do."

"Okay!" they said as Jonathan grabbed the ruler, and he and Candy ran ahead of their mother to get what they needed.

"Slow down!" Carolyn called after them.

She and the Captain followed them into the house, closed the door behind them, and made their way to the living room, his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They stopped inside the room and shared kiss.

"Good morning, my love," he said in a low tone.

"Good morning to you, sir."

"How are you today? Did you sleep well last night?"

"Better. I slept better."

"I'm glad," he said kissing her again before straightening. He smiled as he sniffed the air.

"It seems Martha has been busy this morning," he said, taking a deep breath. "I smell bacon, eggs, cinnamon, and . . . fried chicken?"

"Very good! Yes, Martha has been busy canning already this morning, we had bacon and eggs for breakfast, and the fried chicken will be coming with us to Gull Cottage . . . except for what Martha leaves for Uncle's dinner. She saved some bacon for you, if you're interested."

Before he could answer, Candy and Jonathan came running into the room.

"We've got everything, Captain. What do you want us to measure?" Jonathan asked.

"Madam, if you'll excuse me for a moment . . . duty calls," Daniel said and winked at her.

He went to the first window and showed the children what they needed to do. Realizing the height challenge, they faced, he looked around the room and spotted a small stool. He sent Candy over for it, then proceeded to explain how he wanted them both to measure the windows and write down their results. If their figures didn't match, they were to measure it again until they did. He would follow behind them later. After a happy acknowledgement, they set about their work, and the Captain and Mrs. Muir made their way to the kitchen.

Martha had just finished taking the last piece of chicken out of the skillet and turned to greet the seaman.

"Good morning, Captain. I've got some bacon for you, how do you like your eggs?"

"Hello, Martha. I already had breakfast, but I wouldn't mind the bacon."

She turned, put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"And what did you have for breakfast?"

"An apple," he admitted.

"Captain! That's not enough breakfast to carry a man to lunch time. Sit down while I fix you something."

The normally intimidating sea captain behaved like a small boy and obediently did as he was told. Carolyn suppressed a chuckle and put a cup of black coffee in front of him, then took the seat to his left with a cup of her own.

"Now, how do you like your eggs?" Martha asked.

"Blindfolded, please."

"With butter or bacon grease?"

"Bacon grease, if you have it."

All that did was get him a look from the cook.

"Would you prefer your bread toasted?" she finally asked.

"Really Martha, I don't want you to go to all this trouble."

She gave him another withering look.

"Toasted, please."

Carolyn watched the exchange and couldn't keep the smile from her face. His eyes met hers and, after ensuring Martha's back was to them, he leaned in for a quick kiss. They talked quietly together, and with Martha, as she prepared his breakfast. The children could be heard as they worked their way to all the windows. Except for an occasional "You measured first last time," uttered by both, interchangeably, very little arguing was going on.

"You know, Martha, I didn't expect you to provide a meal for us today. I'd have come up with something so the family wouldn't starve."

"Posh, this is nothing. I had to fix something for Claymore anyway. This just saves you the trouble. I am hoping to get a look at your root cellar, though. Mrs. Westfield told me about all the canning she'd done."

"Thank you, dear lady, for thinking of everything . . . as always. You can go anywhere you'd like in the house, and if you find anything of interest in the root cellar, please help yourself. There's more down there than I can possibly eat."

"Be careful what you offer. Moving to Schooner Bay so late in the season, I'm really behind storing up for the winter. Claymore's cellar was completely empty when we got here."

By the time Candy and Jonathan joined them, a plate of three eggs – blindfolded – two pieces of buttered toast, and enough bacon to satisfy any man's appetite, had been placed in front of the Captain. When she came back to top off the couple's coffee, Martha put a jar of freshly made apple butter on the table, not knowing it was one of Daniel's favorites. The smile on his face was priceless.

The children measured the window they could reach while Daniel ate his breakfast. He told them he'd take care the one over the sink. Their task complete, they sat at the table to wait.

"Would you like some tea or hot chocolate?" Martha asked as she washed the dishes.

"No, thank you, Martha," Candy replied.

"May I have a cookie?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan, you just finished breakfast a half hour ago," his mother reminded him.

"I know, but I didn't think it would hurt to ask," he smiled.

When Daniel finished eating, he took his plate over to the sink, and thanked Martha for his unexpected, and delicious, breakfast. He wasn't quite ready to start working, though, and carried the coffee pot over to the table to top off his and Carolyn's cup.

"Mates, we have one more window to measure, and we can't do that until the dishes are washed, dried, and put away. Martha has already fixed breakfast, prepared the fried chicken for later, and washed the dishes. Why don't you both grab a towel and finish drying them so we can get started?"

The children looked at one another, knowing there was no point in arguing. Their mother watched from behind her cup and took another sip to hide her smile. This bachelor, who had spent decades at sea, had the makings of a very good father.

"Yes, sir," they replied with very little enthusiasm.

"Martha, can I pour you a cup?" Daniel asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, Captain, I _am_ ready to sit down for a few minutes."

She joined them at the table, leaving Candy and Jonathan to dry the dishes. Daniel explained what they would do to secure the windows. Martha asked where they would be cutting the wood, concerned about sawdust getting all over the house. When told it would be done outside under the tree in the front yard, she was more than pleased the mess would be contained.

"Dear lady, my crew and I will do our best to avoid tracking sawdust into your spotless house," the seaman told her.

"Thank you, sir. Your efforts are appreciated."

As they sipped their coffee, the adults talked, and laughed, making sure to include the children so they didn't feel left out. When the last dish was dried, the Captain finished his coffee and measured the window over the sink. He checked the other kitchen window the children measured and compared his results to theirs, pleased the figures were the same.

"All right, mates, let's check the rest of your work so we can get started."

The Captain and his shadows made their way through the house, checking the children's figures. Their accuracy confirmed, it was time to get started. He sent the crew to get their coats, and the sound of laughter could be heard by the women in the kitchen. Carolyn smiled over her coffee cup.

"This is the way it's supposed to be isn't it?" she asked her friend.

"It is – if you're lucky," Martha replied. "Mrs. Muir, if you don't mind me saying so, you and the Captain may have the opportunity to be very lucky."

XXXXX

Fortifying the house didn't take long – longer than if the Captain had done it himself – but not too much longer. There were only a few mistakes with the saw but, all in all, the children did a good job. No one lost a digit, and the windows were secured, so Daniel considered the project a success. Early in the process, the ladies agreed the wedges should be nailed into place so they couldn't be dislodged, but they did make one suggestion. They felt it might be necessary to open the windows on occasion, even in the winter. So, after confirming they wouldn't need to be opened all the way, the Captain and his crew cut the 2 x 2s four inches shorter than measured and nailed them in place. The window would only open so far, and if someone did try to get in, they wouldn't be able to open it enough to get more than a hand in. Once there was no longer a threat, Daniel told them he would put in regular window locks.

Finishing up, he installed heavy duty slide bolt locks on both the front and back doors. Doing a walk through, he was more comfortable about the security of the house, but he knew the only way he would be completely at ease was if the family was staying with him at Gull Cottage. Failing that, he'd have settled for sleeping on the couch at Claymore's but knew neither was a viable option. He could only imagine what the town gossips would have to say about them all sleeping under the same roof.


	56. Chapter 56

While the ladies finished getting things together for the day, the Captain took the children with him to the livery stable. When he was there earlier, he mentioned he might be bringing them when he returned and asked the liveryman not to mention anything about the puppies. He told him he might be interested in taking one but didn't know if Mrs. Muir or their uncle would welcome a dog into the house. So, when they met Quint, the children got a tour of the stable, and were introduced to some of the horses on hand, but the puppies were avoided. Candy loved horses, as did Jonathan, but her brother was more interested in helping the Captain. He wanted to get good at hitching the horse to the carriage, so he could do it on his own.

Leaving the men to their chore, the young girl went around to the different stalls, winning the animal's trust and affection by petting them while she spoke softly to them. She had a way with most animals but took Quint's advice and stayed clear of the horse she'd been told was still unbroken. He was off by himself, separated from the others by several empty stalls. He was a beautiful horse – black with a shiny coat and mane. Even though she wasn't close to him, when he saw her, he became agitated, bucking and kicking the planks of his enclosure, while braying in her direction. The commotion brought the men running.

"Candy, are you all right?" the Captain asked as he ran up behind her.

"Yes, sir. I didn't go near him but, when he saw me, he started rearing up. I don't think he likes being locked up in here."

"No, he don't," Quint replied. "And I ain't happy about him bein' here either. His owner went to Boston for a few weeks and didn't have anyone to watch him. I'll tell you this, that horse is as stubborn as a mule. He's unbroken, difficult to handle, and always lookin' for a fight. He's tried to injure some of the other horses by biting and kicking them, and even running them into things. I tried working with him but he ain't havin' none of it."

"So, he stays in here all day?" she asked.

"No, but I can only put him out by himself, which limits the amount of time all the animals can be outside."

"Oh, that's sad. No wonder he's not happy."

"I don't think it would matter. He's not any happier when he's outside on his own. I'm afraid he's not right in the head. I really have to be careful around him. Takin' him in and out can get pretty tricky."

Candy still felt sorry for the horse, but the Captain put his hand on her shoulder and led her back to the carriage so they could go home to pick up her mother and Martha.

XXXXX

They arrived at Gull Cottage well before noon. The sun was high in the sky, but there was a chill in the air. The children jumped down from the carriage to explore the yard while the Captain assisted the ladies. He carried the food basket and led the women into the house. As soon as he set the basket on the counter, Martha dismissed him but allowed Mrs. Muir to help unpack the food before shooing her out of the room too.

Carolyn left the kitchen in search of Daniel and found him in the living room, lighting the fire. The swish of her skirt signaled her arrival, and he smiled up at her before turning his attention back to the kindling. Coming up alongside of him, she couldn't resist placing a caressing hand on his neck and running her fingers through his curls. Noticing his shiver, she smiled at the effect she was having on him.

The feel of her hands – soft and assured – always caused his body to react. Carolyn Muir had the ability to make him lose the control he fought so hard to maintain when they were alone.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Madam, you do that to me every time I look at you."

A low, sensual chuckle escaped her throat.

"No, I meant playing with your curls."

He stood and took her hand, kissing the palm and holding it over his heart.

"I know you did, but when you touch me like that, you should be prepared for the consequences."

In an instant, his lips captured hers in a deep, scorching kiss. When he surrendered her mouth, Carolyn's body leaned into his for support, which didn't help with his struggle. Daniel held her close for a moment before looking down at her.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"I would, but it might be better if we didn't. I don't know if I can trust you," she said as she let him to lead her to the couch.

"My dear, I must tell you, I have doubts about your ability to behave," he teased, as they sat down. "You can be quite bold."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you," he smiled mischievously. "Who stopped me at the door Saturday night, demanding my attention? Who dragged me into the living room last week and took advantage of me, to the point I almost met with the business end of a fireplace poker?"

She bit back a smile when she realized what he said was true, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Now, wait just a minute, Captain. Who came back to the office last week, under the pretext of having forgotten something, only to take me in his arms and kiss me senseless?"

"Who never fails to take advantage of an opportunity to drive me mad with desire?" Suddenly, Daniel stopped. "Wait, my kisses make you senseless?"

She looked at him and motioned with her head to the spot by the fireplace they'd just left.

"Are you saying I drive you mad with desire?"

"Madam, you have no idea."

"Really?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"Really," he said in the low tone that always sent shivers through her.

Gazing at each other, the longing they felt was intense, but neither said a word. Finally, they broke eye contact.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I never imagined I could love someone as much as I love you," he said, as his gaze shifted to her lips, and he ran his thumb over them. "Or want someone as much as I want you."

Her breath caught when she saw her own desire mirrored in his eyes.

Misinterpreting her reaction, he lowered his hand and looked down.

"Carolyn, I'm sorry. You deserve better from me," he said. "Especially after what happened Friday."

"Better? Better how?" she queried. "Daniel, since we met, you've made me feel more loved and desired than I've ever felt before. You have no reason to apologize." She ran her hand down his cheek and sighed. "As for what happened Friday, you are the perfect antidote to that nightmare."

"We haven't really talked about it. Are you all right?"

"I'm getting there. You've been a great help. Just having you in my life, makes me feel safe, and when we're together . . . I know I am," she said, kissing him and snuggling in as he put his arm around her.

They sat together quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Carolyn who broke into his musings when she ran her hand up to his neck to bring him down for another kiss. It was an easy, gentle kiss, and when her lips released his, she rested her head on his chest.

"It's ironic that feeling this wonderful can cause such an ache in my heart," she told him. "I can't help but wish we'd already dealt with a few long voyages."

"Wishing your life away, my dear?"

"I would never wish time away, but it would be nice if all of this was behind us and we'd reached the moment in our lives when our dreams could be a reality."

"Our dreams will become a reality. For now, we need to enjoy our time together, and look forward to what lies ahead."

"It could be a long time before we'll know for sure what that is and, as you say, it's not going to be easy keeping our feelings for each other from getting out of hand," she told him, reveling in the feel of him. "You know, I could easily lose myself in you."

"Carolyn! Do you see what I mean about you being bold?" he said mischievously, lifting her chin so their eyes met.

"If you don't want me to be honest with you, about how I feel, tell me but don't expect me to be one of those simpering women who bats her eyelashes at you and professes her innocence."

His chuckle started deep in his chest.

"I already know not to expect that kind of behavior from you," he said smiling. "But knowing you want me, as much as I want you, does not make this situation any easier."

"I know. I suppose we'll have to avoid acting on our feelings for one another."

"Is that all?"

She heard the laughter in his voice.

"Carolyn, that's a tall order, but I suppose it can be done. The water can be cold in the summer, but it's absolutely frigid in the winter. Wading in it every day, twice a day or more, might help me control my desire for you . . . at least temporarily."

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you, Daniel, and I hate having to put you through this."

"I will do anything for you, my love. You are well worth waiting for," he said holding her close.

"You know, the first time I saw you, I thought, 'What a magnificent man.' It's nice to know I was right."

He smiled and brought her hand to his lips.

"My love, you will have to wait to discover just how right you are," he teased.

She laughed out loud.

"Daniel Gregg, you are incorrigible."

"Yes, but by your own words, I'm magnificent."

"I give up," she said laughing. "I never should have admitted that to you."

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"But you did, and since we've settled that, perhaps I could interest you and the others in a tour of the barn and the property behind the house. That should cool things off . . . for now."

She gazed in his eyes with a mixture of desire and humor.

"Unless, of course, there's a hay loft that needs to be tended," she teased.

"What a wonderful idea," he said with an exaggerated leer. "But, alas, the loft is nearly empty. I'm afraid there's not enough hay up there to provide much comfort."

"That's too bad."

"Madam, be careful what you suggest. I would love nothing more than to get lost in a fresh haystack with you."

"My dear man, I would love nothing more than to be lost in there with you."

"Then, we shall make it a reality . . . when the time is right."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'm counting on it," he said kissing her again. "I suppose we should collect the children and start the tour. Do you think Martha would like to join us?"

"That will depend on what she feels she needs to do."

"There's nothing she needs to do here. This afternoon is supposed to be a time for everyone to relax!"

"You know that's not something she's good at."

"We'll see about that," he said, grabbing her hand and heading for the kitchen.

Martha was busy wiping the counter when they came through the door.

"My dear woman, what do you think you're doing?!" the owner of the house asked in a booming voice.

His tone startled her, and it took her a moment to decide how to respond.

"Captain, I am merely wiping off this counter. It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in weeks," she told him, daring him to refute her claim.

"Madam, I did not invite you here to clean my house! You were invited to Gull Cottage for a relaxing afternoon. Besides, I have a cleaning woman to do that, and I must be able to judge how well she performs her duties. If you continue to clean the kitchen the way I know you can, I won't be able to discern what you've done from what Mrs. Fleetwood does when she comes this week."

"Sir, I will not serve food in a dirty kitchen. Look at this place! I would wager this room hasn't been touched since Mrs. Westfield last cleaned it."

Daniel could tell he was losing, but he also knew when to pick his battles. This one was way down on the list.

"All right – if you insist. However, you are not to touch any room beyond the kitchen, and you are only to clean where necessary in here. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now, I'm going to put Bonhomme in the pasture for the afternoon and thought I'd give everyone a tour of the barn and property out back."

"Thank you, Captain. I'd enjoy seeing everything."

"While you finish what you're doing, I'll round up Candy and Jonathan and bring the carriage around. Ladies, you can meet us at the back of the house, and we'll walk to the barn together."


	57. Chapter 57

Daniel walked around the corner of the house leading the horse, while the children sat in the carriage pretending to drive. Carolyn and Martha walked alongside him to the barn.

Once inside, the children jumped down. Jonathan was hoping to help the Captain unhitch the horse and was surprised when the seaman stood back to let him do what he could on his own; only helping when needed. Free of the carriage, Bonhomme automatically walked to the door at the back of the barn. At the Captain's instruction, Candy opened the door, and the horse made his way through the maze of fencing that would take him to the pasture. Stopped by the closed gate, Jonathan, receiving a nod from Daniel, and ran to open it. Allowed to run and stretch his legs, the horse pranced into his pasture. Everyone stood at the fence and watched the happy animal run off his pent-up energy. The children stood on lower rails so they could see over the top.

The women were surprised Candy and Jonathan had picked up so much about horses so quickly. They didn't have much contact with them in Philadelphia, but neither child was afraid of Bonhomme, who was even tempered and gentle. Standing there, Martha's curiosity got the better of her.

"Captain, Bonhomme is an unusual name. How did you come to select it, or was that his name when you bought him?"

"When I acquired him, he was a scrawny thing. He hadn't been well cared for, but he was very gentle, and I could see he had a lot of fight in him. I decided to name him after the ship John Paul Jones captained during the Revolution, when he made his famous pronouncement," he said.

"I know that one," Jonathan shouted. "'I have not yet begun to fight!'"

"That's right, lad," the Captain said patting him on the shoulder. "Fortunately, Bonhomme lived up to the name's expectation, growing into a fine horse, and proving to be just as versatile as he is gentle."

"He's a nice horse," Candy commented.

Seeming to know he was being talked about, the horse trotted over to the fence and went directly to the young girl. Daniel slipped her an apple he had in his pocket, and she offered it to the horse, who gently took it from her. She rubbed her hand over the blaze on his face, and he rewarded her with a soft nuzzle. Her smile left no doubt as to her feelings about Bonhomme.

"He's obviously very smart. If I didn't know better, I'd say he knew he was the topic of conversation," Carolyn remarked, patting the horse's neck as he stepped toward her and his owner.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Martha added.

"Don't let this rascal fool you, ladies. He knows I'm always good for an apple or two," Daniel said as the horse stuck his nose through the rail in search of another treat. With a swift sleight of hand, the Captain produced an apple and gave it to him.

After being entertained by the horse for a few minutes, Daniel led everyone back to the barn and began the tour. He explained he built it to hold anything he would need to effectively maintain his house and property – livestock, carriages, tools, etc. In one corner, was the makings of a chicken coop. Another area was set aside as a workshop.

Looking around, Martha and Carolyn remarked on how big it was and the amount of unused space. It seemed the only things currently stored in it were his horse, rig, and tools. The workshop looked like it got quite a bit of use, but other than that, the barn was cavernous. Daniel explained there was room for more horses, a few cows, chickens, one or two pigs, and anything else needed to run the house year-round, with room to expand if necessary. In the meantime, he had an agreement with a nearby farmer to purchase milk, eggs, and cooking chickens to take care of his needs when he _was_ home.

Leading them into the yard, Daniel offered his arm to Martha, and reached for Carolyn's hand as the children ran ahead. They walked past rows of firewood stacked along the side of the barn. Closer to the house was more for daily use, and a pile of cut wood waiting to be stacked. He told them he cut as much firewood as possible before leaving on a voyage, to ensure Mrs. Westfield had whatever she needed while he was gone. Depending on the season, she would stay at Gull Cottage for days at a time, directing any work that needed to be done – planting the garden, picking fruit, or anything else requiring a presence on the property. He paid a young man from town, Caleb Galloway, to replenish the wood by the house for her.

Across the yard, close to the house, was a bench under a tree, and toward the middle, a large plot for a vegetable garden. Viewing it from a distance, it looked to Martha as if everything had already been harvested and the soil tilled for winter.

"Captain, you have a very large garden," she observed.

"Yes, it's bigger than anything I would need for myself, but Mrs. Westfield took what she needed as well."

"Forgive me, but it looks like it could feed quite a few households over the winter."

"Ah, yes," he hedged. "Well, whatever she didn't store for Gull Cottage, the Kitty Keane, or her own home, we gave to retired seamen in town. They don't always have their own garden, or good enough health to tend their own."

"Daniel, you really care about those men," Carolyn said, as she rubbed his arm and leaned her head into him as they walked.

"One day, I hope to provide a home for retired seamen. Unfortunately, many of them live in deplorable conditions," he explained. "Until recently, I thought I would leave Gull Cottage to the town for that purpose."

"But not anymore?" Carolyn asked surprised.

"No, not anymore," he said softly looking down at her.

Martha was starting to feel like a third wheel and spoke up to interrupt another longing gaze between the two.

"Captain, do you have plans for that area beyond the garden?"

"I do, Martha, but it doesn't make sense to do anything with it until I'm home more."

"What do you have in mind?" Carolyn asked.

"I've been considering building a greenhouse. Maine winters can be very long, resulting in a shorter growing season. I thought it would be a way to hedge our bets against the weather. We could have fresh fruit and vegetables almost all the time but, until I'm home year-round, it couldn't be worked properly."

"No, but can you imagine how wonderful it would be to have fresh vegetables year-round?" the cook remarked excitedly.

"Martha, having spent most of my life at sea, I _can_ imagine how wonderful it would be."

Following the children, who had ventured much further down the yard, Carolyn saw other areas that seemed to be half-hearted attempts at flower gardens. With winter approaching, the flowers were dying off, but she could tell they didn't receive a lot of attention. The beds were overgrown with weeds and definitely needed work. Daniel noticed her scrutiny and apologized telling her, while he was very interested in growing vegetables and fruit, he hadn't bothered with the flowers. A friend started them when the house was first built, but things changed, and he didn't take the time to do anything with the flower gardens.

The 'friend' comment didn't get passed Carolyn, and she looked at him questioningly, assuming he was referring to his former fiancé. A slight nod from him confirmed her suspicion.

"What you need is someone with a good eye and a love of flowers," Carolyn told him. "Your property could be as beautiful as any garden I've ever seen."

"Do you like to garden?" he asked, knowing she did by the excitement in her tone and light in her eyes.

"You don't know the half of it," Martha jumped in. "You should have seen the transformation at Mrs. Muir's house, once she settled in. By the time she was finished, she had created the most beautiful flower garden I've ever seen. It didn't matter when you walked through it, from spring well into fall, something was always blooming."

"Oh, Martha, don't exaggerate," Carolyn said, embarrassed by her friend's enthusiasm.

"You know perfectly well I'm not exaggerating. Why, after Jonathan was born, she was outside whenever weather permitted. Sometimes she'd take the children with her, put the baby in a basket, and she and Candy would get busy in the dirt. When they came inside, with their dirty gloves, aprons, and smudged faces, I couldn't tell who was happier," she said, glancing at the young woman.

Carolyn could only blush at the way Martha was going on.

"My dear, you are a woman of hidden depth. I had no idea you enjoyed gardening so much."

"I'm not the gardener Martha claims I am, but I do enjoy getting my hands in the dirt. I love the beauty of the different flowers, the delayed gratification and feeling of renewal that comes when you plant in autumn, for spring. I also love the surprise as everything starts to bloom," she admitted. "I've seen beautiful paintings, and read so much about English gardens, I guess that's what I hope to create when I start a new project."

"Perhaps one day you will visit real English gardens," he said softly, meeting her eyes.

Carolyn could have melted right there. That man, and those eyes – those azure blue eyes – had the power to completely undo her. She didn't know how to respond, but looking at him, she knew what she wanted to do. Her eyes met his, then moved to his lips where a small smile was playing at the corners.

Martha, very aware of the silence, found herself having to pull them away from each other – again.

"All right you two, enough of that," the familiar voice interrupted. "Let's pick up the pace and catch up with the children."

Daniel watched with humor as another beautiful blush colored Carolyn's cheeks.

When the adults reached them, Candy and Jonathan were trying to skip stones across the water at the back of the property. The pond at Gull Cottage was a decent size and situated in front of a very large stand of trees growing up a hill. The fall colors of the hardwoods, and mixture of pines, provided a colorful background.

"Captain, is this the pond you ice skate on?" Jonathan asked.

"Aye, lad."

"And it freezes earlier than the other pond?"

"Yes, it's not as large, or deep, as the one closer to town, so it freezes faster," he explained.

"Do you think it will freeze before you leave?" Candy inquired.

"It will have to get much colder for it to freeze before then."

Both children looked disappointed.

"But, if it doesn't freeze before I leave, maybe your mother and Martha can bring you up to the house to skate once it does."

"Really?"

"Of course."

That seemed to satisfy them, and they ran off to skip more stones.

"Daniel, this is a beautiful piece of property. You have all of this in the back, and the beautiful view of the bay in the front," Carolyn remarked appreciatively.

"It is, isn't it? I grew up playing in these hills and hunted up here with my father. I've always loved it. When the opportunity presented itself," he said, sharing a smile with her, "I purchased it. It's taken a while to get it to this point and, as I've said, there are still things to do, but it's all I hoped it would be."

"Captain, what you've done here will serve you well," Martha remarked.

"Thank you, Martha. I try, but it will be much harder now with Mrs. Westfield gone."

"Since she's moved away, will you close up the house when you sail, or will the new cleaning woman continue to care for it in your absence?" she asked. "And what will you do with your horse?"

"When I'm away, I always leave Bonhomme at the livery stable, so Mrs. Westfield doesn't have to concern herself with him. In all honesty, she wasn't just my housekeeper, she was more like a property manager. When I was away, she came up periodically to check on things and kept the house from getting too musty and gloomy in my absence," he explained further. "Mrs. Fleetwood's performance last week was disappointing, but I may have to settle for her until I return and can make other arrangements."

"Maybe she'll do a better job this week," Carolyn said encouragingly.

"Perhaps," he answered unconvinced.

"Daniel, I'm sorry Mrs. Westfield had to leave Schooner Bay. I can see what a loss it is for you."

"Thank you, my dear," he said squeezing her hand.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back up to the house and do some of that relaxing I'm supposed to be doing," Martha commented.

"Of course," Daniel said offering his arm for the walk back.

"Candy, Jonathan, it's time to go back to the house," their mother called.

The children skipped their remaining rocks and ran to catch up with everyone.

"What are we going to do now?" Candy asked.

"We're going back up to the house, and I'm going to take a few minutes to finish stacking the wood I cut," the Captain answered.

"Can we help?" they both asked.

"Only if it's all right with your mother."

"Mom?"

"If you like, but you'll have to take care in what you're doing. Watch out for splinters and don't drop any logs on your feet."

"Okay! Mom, are you going to help?" Candy smiled eagerly.

"No, I think I'll just provide moral support."

"What's moral support?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll cheer you on."

"Oh," he replied – not impressed.

"Ladies, if it's not too cold for you, I've got a bench up by the house if you'd like to keep us company while we work."

"It is chilly out here, but the size of the wood pile didn't look like it would take too long to stack," Martha replied.

"No, it won't take any time at all. Once we finish, we'll all go inside to get warm."

"That'll be fine."

Walking back toward the house, Carolyn broke off from the Captain and Martha to take a closer look at the overgrown flower gardens. After her examination, she hurried to catch up with everyone.

"Is there any hope?" Daniel asked, taking her hand.

"There's always hope. It just takes time, and a willingness to work at it. For right now, other than pulling weeds, it would be best to wait to do anything. I'd be curious to see what comes up in the spring."

"Perhaps when I return from Europe, you can help me transition these gardens into something that will bring pleasure to the eye?"

She looked at him shyly. It was suddenly so unbelievable, in this short period of time, her life could so easily be laid out for her.

"If you like. I'd be happy to help you."

He didn't miss the look in her eyes and kissed her hand as they walked along.

When they reached the wood pile, Daniel and the children brought the bench around for the ladies then disappeared into the barn. A few minutes later, Candy returned wearing gloves. The Captain had realized her hands were far too soft to survive handing the wood without getting splinters and found work gloves for her to wear. They were large, but if they protected her hands, they would do.

As they started, the women sat nearby talking, and watching the progress. Seeing Candy's mounting frustration over the oversized gloves, their mother went over to talk with her. The children were doing a good job, but the gloves were cumbersome for her, and she wanted to take them off. After being told she had to wear them or stop helping the Captain, Candy tugged the gloves back on and got back to work, with only a minimal amount of grumbling.

Carolyn moved out of the way and, from under a nearby tree, watched them work, but her eyes kept straying to Daniel. At the moment, his back was to her, and she couldn't help but admire him as he bent over in pick up another log. He had taken off his jacket and worked easily. He was wearing a collarless white shirt with blue stripes that buttoned so it could be opened at the neck. Just watching him in motion and seeing his physique set her heart racing.

' _Carolyn, you've got to get a hold of yourself. Regardless of how you feel about him, and what you want, you can't act on it. It's not fair to Daniel, and it's not doing you any good either,'_ she reminded herself.

He became aware of her scrutiny and turned and caught her staring at him. She blushed at being found out, and her embarrassment wasn't helped by his playful smile.

"I swear that man can read my mind," she said softly to herself.

"What did you say, Mom?" Candy asked, as she went by.

"Oh nothing, sweetheart. I'm just talking to myself," she replied, walking back to sit with Martha.

Her daughter gave her a funny look and shrugged her shoulders.

Daniel was stacking several logs when he saw her turn to go back to her chair. He stopped what he was doing to watch. Her gracefulness was evident as she glided back to join Martha, and he couldn't help but wish things were different. He was never one to wish his life away but, like her, nothing would have made him happier than if the verdict was in about how everyone would handle his long absences. He prayed, at that point in their lives, they would be a family, and Carolyn would truly be his.

XXXXX

Martha watched the activity from where she was sitting. The children seemed to enjoy helping the Captain, and she loved that he was so patient and good with them, but it was Mrs. Muir she took the most interest in. Her mind quickly went over the history they shared.

Since she came to work for the Muirs, the young woman had been through so much. She got very good at hiding her feelings, so no one ever suspected the challenges she faced in her marriage. When Robert Muir died, it was as if a great weight had been lifted from her. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Between her domineering in-laws, and her own well-meaning parents, Carolyn went from one difficult situation to another. The one consolation she had was her parents. Though overprotective, they loved their daughter and grandchildren, and only wanted what was best for them. They may have gone about it the wrong way, but there was never any doubt Carolyn and the children were loved.

When Mrs. Muir approached her about moving to Maine, Martha had to admit she had her doubts, but she quickly came to see it as a chance for the family to start over, away from the bad memories of her marriage and her well-intentioned, but interfering, family. She hadn't considered what they would face in Maine, or that the unknown uncle would be Claymore and behave . . . well . . . like Claymore. This whole move could have been a disaster, but for one person . . . Daniel Gregg.

Watching as the relationship between them grew, she had no doubt Carolyn and the Captain had fallen deeply in love, almost immediately, and were well suited to one another. She sighed as she remembered what that felt like, but her situation with Jeremiah was far different from what they faced. She was truly worried how Daniel Gregg's profession would affect the family. They had already been through so much, and the thought that something could happen to him, or that his absences would prove to be too much for them, worried her.

She watched daily as Mrs. Muir and the Captain fought the battle to control themselves, and she wondered how long they would be able to stop at just longing looks and stolen kisses. Even now, she saw how Carolyn watched everything he did, and his eyes followed her with an unmistakable hunger. Martha could only hope they were stronger than she and her Jeremiah had been. Giving in and taking that kind of chance could be ruinous for the young woman and her children.

XXXXX

The rest of the day went quickly. The Captain, Carolyn, and the children managed a stroll on the beach, but it was much shorter than their previous walks. The temperature was dropping, and with Martha up at the house, they didn't want to leave her alone too long. They were away for less than an hour, but Candy and Jonathan managed find more driftwood to carve and were pleased with their findings.

The afternoon was spent comfortably in front of the fire, playing games, telling stories, and just talking. The children stayed busy playing an unending, round-robin game of checkers that included the Captain and their mom, and when they tired of that, Daniel taught them some of the basics of chess. Carolyn had her sewing, Martha her knitting, and they focused on their hand work as activities allowed.

When not involved with Candy and Jonathan, the Captain sat on the couch with Carolyn and enjoyed smoking his pipe and talking with everyone. The conversations were casual and relaxed, and he was content with the domestic scene he found himself in.

Supper was an easy affair. Martha raided the root cellar while the family was strolling on the beach and picked out a few things to add to the meal. In addition to the fried chicken and blueberry pie she'd brought from home, she added summer squash, canned green beans, and fresh potatoes.

Before they knew it, supper was finished, the dishes washed and put away, and it was time to go back to town. Earlier, Daniel had gathered blankets for the ride home, and he and Jonathan went out to the barn to bring the carriage around.

The temperature had dropped to near freezing by the time they left Gull Cottage. Daniel insisted both children sit with their mother and Martha, so they would be warmer under the blankets. Once everyone was settled, he urged Bonhomme on, anxious for the day it would no longer be necessary to take the family back to town.


	58. Chapter 58

Part 12

"Mistaken Identity"

The week was quiet with no signs of Sean Callahan. Daniel was ever watchful when he was with Carolyn, or on his own. He had no doubt the blackguard would return and was sure it would be sooner than later.

Tuesday morning, he stopped by Norrie's to find out if he'd learned anything during his visit to Rockland. There had been no reports of women being assaulted there, but the town's new constable, Andrew Prescott, was very interested in what Norrie had to tell him. While describing Sean Callahan to the new lawman, he made mention of his striking resemblance to a prominent Schooner Bay resident, Captain Daniel Gregg. Norrie explained the physical differences between the two men in the hopes of avoiding a case of mistaken identity. He also told him about Callahan having been seen at Rockland's Boar's Head Tavern. Constable Prescott was familiar with the bar and told Norrie he'd let him know if he learned anything. They agreed to work together investigating any crimes that could impact each other's jurisdiction.

Daniel was disappointed, but not surprised, nothing new was discovered. He was encouraged the lawmen would be working together when circumstances warranted, and they both agreed this situation qualified. He just wished he knew what Callahan was planning. He'd have gone to Rockland himself to snoop around, but there was no way he could do it without being recognized. He'd considered sending a crew member in his place but realized there was no one. The only men he trusted enough to go in his place where all too familiar with Callahan, and he with them. They would just have to stay alert until he showed up in town again.

XXXXX

The Captain and Mrs. Muir enjoyed lunch at the Inn that afternoon. He introduced her to the Innkeeper and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Pryor. They'd known the Captain for years, thought highly of him, and had no doubt his companion would be a nice person. They knew him to be a man who didn't suffer fools gladly, and that went for foolish women too. They'd heard the rumors around town – good and bad – and had seen the young widow from a distance, but were never close enough to say hello, without seeming rude. They were glad to have the opportunity to finally meet her and form their own opinion.

After greetings were exchanged, Mrs. Pryor showed them to a quiet table in the back of the dining room. Walking to their seats, they were pleased there was only minimal staring by the other patrons.

Carolyn reviewed the menu and selected a simple salad and a cup of lobster bisque. Daniel chose prime rib with mashed potatoes and gravy, and Brussel sprouts. When Mrs. Pryor returned, the Captain gave her their order and, with a nod from his lady, requested a coffee for them both.

Throughout the meal, they entertained each other with stories of their childhoods. Daniel's were only slightly more outrageous than Carolyn's. She held her own against him with tales of summers spent at Cape May with her cousins.

"You're a very good storyteller," Daniel said, chuckling as she finished telling him about one of her childhood adventures. You should write them down. It would be a wonderful record of your childhood to pass on to the children."

"Thank you. I might just do that . . . when I have the time."

Her eyes shifted away from his, almost embarrassed, and he realized he'd hit on something, he just didn't know what.

"Mrs. Muir, what is it?"

"It's nothing, Captain," she said giving him a half smile.

He nodded, deciding not to pursue it for the moment. To change the subject, he proceeded to tell her another questionable story – not in content, but believability. Carolyn gave him a grateful smile. Shaking off her surprise at his suggestion, she lost herself in Daniel's tale. She knew he was using it as a distraction, and the subject would be revisited later. By the time he finished, amid laughter from both of them, the dishes had been taken away, and the bill paid.

Making their way out of the dining room, a young man, coming toward them, passed too close and brushed the Captain's shoulder. Daniel looked back at him, expecting an "excuse me" or "I beg your pardon," but the young man kept going. Turning to watch him walk away, the seaman shook his head and took Carolyn's elbow to escort her out of the Inn.

When they were outside, he looked down at her.

"My dear, what is it about your stories that could embarrass you?"

"Captain, I don't know what you're talking about," she said, unable to hide her smile.

"I think you do. You're keeping something from me," he smiled back. "Won't you tell me what it is?"

She didn't say anything at first. She appeared to be trying to put her words together. Finally, she looked up at him.

"It was your comment about my stories. That's exactly what I do, when I have time. I love to write and have quite a few stories saved. Some are for Candy and Jonathan, and some I wrote just to get them down on paper."

"Carolyn, that's marvelous! Why the big secret?"

"Well, it's not something I usually talk about, or share."

"But, why not? If you write as well as you tell a story, I'm sure they're excellent. How long have you been writing?"

"Since I was a young girl. I started with journals and letters, and when I got older, I wrote about things I'd done, or made up stories about people I'd see on the street or in the park."

"It's obviously something you love to do, but you don't tell anyone about it?"

"No."

"Again, I ask, 'why not?'"

"For a long time, it was easier not to."

"I don't understand."

She hesitated again.

"Carolyn?"

"Robert didn't appreciate my 'silly hobby,' as he referred to my writing. He thought it was a waste of time and never missed an opportunity to criticize of my efforts. I wasn't willing to give it up, so I continued as I always had and didn't mention it anymore," she told him with her chin lifted in defiance of the memory. "I have journals full of my writing. Several are specifically for Candy and Jonathan – stories of my childhood or aimed toward young children."

"I'm glad you didn't stop writing. It shows me again what a strong, independent woman you are."

"Thank you, Daniel."

As they continued their walk back to the office, his tone changed.

"Forgive me, madam, but that man deserved to be keelhauled for the way he treated you. I have yet to hear one decent thing about Robert Muir," he said angrily.

"There are two good things I can credit him with."

"Oh? And what might that be, pray?" he asked, with a touch of jealousy not missed by Carolyn.

"Think hard, Captain. I'm sure it will come to you," she said smiling.

Looking down at her, the answer struck instantly.

"Ah, yes. All right, I'll give him credit for the small part he played in that," he said grudgingly, "But my dear, I give you full credit for the charming children Candy and Jonathan have become."

"Thank you, kind sir."

When they returned to the office, Claymore was looking none too happy about them taking so much time to eat – especially after giving his niece Monday off. He couldn't be bothered to even acknowledge their return.

"Daniel, thank you for a lovely lunch."

"You're welcome, my dear," he said, holding her hands in his. "I'll be back at six to see you home."

"I'll see you then," she said gazing at him. "Oh, before you go, could you help me carry something in the back room?"

"Of course, your wish is my command."

From his desk, Claymore cleared his throat.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Isn't that something you could do yourself?"

"No. There are several boxes back there that are quite heavy. I'll be happy to send the Captain on his way, if you'd rather assist me."

"Ah . . . no . . . my back, you know," he reminded her. "If the Captain is going to help you, be sure to leave the door opened."

"Yes, Uncle."

The couple exchanged a smile and left the main office.

In the back room, Carolyn led Daniel to a stack of boxes in the corner and asked him to carry one over to the table. When he picked it up, it wasn't very heavy, but he moved it and placed it on the table as she'd asked.

"My dear, I could carry them all over there, if you like? It would save you time."

"Noooooo," she said quietly taking his hand and leading him behind opened door. "I thought more opportunities would present themselves if they were moved one box at a time."

Daniel's chuckle came from deep in his chest.

"Madam, you never cease to amaze me."

She placed her hands on his arms and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

"Oh, I think we can do better than that," he said pulling her to him.

When they broke the kiss, he looked down at her.

"I should be going," he said kissing her nose. "I'll be back to see you home at six."

"I can hardly wait," she said giving him a mischievous smile.

"Should I expect to carry another box for you?"

"One never knows when an opportunity will present itself," she said, playing with a curl at the base of his neck.

Daniel's lips quickly met hers for a series of playful kisses before he left the room.


	59. Chapter 59

The following evening, after seeing Carolyn home, saying hello to Martha and the children, and stealing a proper kiss from his lady, Daniel left to meet members of his crew at the Inn. The men were taking Mitch out to celebrate his recent marriage, and this was the only night the young man could get away this week.

When he arrived at the festivities, his men were giving his second mate a hard time about how short his engagement was. The young man was embarrassed by the attention, but refused to admit anything, and his friends finally let up, and talked of other things.

Daniel and James were standing at the bar ordering a round for their party when a young man walked up to them. Daniel glanced at him, recognizing him from the dining room the previous day, and ignored him.

"Would ya be Captain Daniel Gregg?"

The seaman looked down at him. He couldn't have been more than sixteen and spoke with an Irish lilt.

"I am, and you are?"

"We have a close mutual friend. I'd like ta have a word with ya . . . Alone."

Daniel raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with James before excusing himself. The young man walked out of the bar, through the lobby, and stopped when they reached the porch. He turned and stared up at the Captain with a fierce look, which was hard for the Captain to take seriously. The boy didn't look as if he were shaving yet.

"Now, who is this mutual friend of ours?" Daniel asked.

"I believe ya know my sister, Johanna Gallagher."

Daniel considered the name before replying.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name. Where am I supposed to have met Miss Gallagher and what, may I ask, is your name?"

The young man was getting agitated.

"My name is Patrick Gallagher, and I'm your worst nightmare!" he said, taking a swing at the seaman. The Captain stepped easily out of the way and grabbed the boy's arms to keep him from throwing another punch. Despite his struggles, the young man was unable to break free and finally gave up, but continued to glare at him.

"Now, suppose you tell me what this is all about?" the Captain asked letting him go.

"You know very well what this is about, you . . . you . . . bounder," he spit the words at him.

"Young man, I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell me where and when I was supposed to have met your sister?"

"In London, in the spring."

"Son, it couldn't possibly have been me; I was in the Caribbean in the spring and after stops along the Eastern seaboard I came home to Schooner Bay."

"I'm not your son, old man!" he shouted. "You're lying! You were in London!"

"No, I was attending to business, sailing the east coast of the United States," he replied calmly.

When Daniel didn't return right away, James came outside to make sure everything was all right. His friend saw him walk out the door.

"James, please tell this 'gentleman' where we were in the spring."

A huge grin appeared on his first mate's face. "Sir, we were sailing up the east coast of the United States before we docked in Baltimore for my wedding!"

"So, you see, Mr. Gallagher, I couldn't possibly have been in London."

"I don't believe either of ya," the young man replied angrily. "Ya made up the story ahead of time."

James looked at the Captain quizzically, and Daniel finally had enough.

"Young man, I don't know who your sister met in London, but it was not me! I have my first mate and crew, Mr. Horan's bride, her family, and any number of business associates to attest to the fact that I was in Baltimore in May – not London. What will satisfy you that it was not I who knew your sister?"

"I can prove it was you," the young man told him angrily.

"And how to you propose to do that, pray?"

"My sister will identify you."

"Enough! I am not going out of my way to prove something already confirmed standing here. So, unless your sister is in Schooner Bay, I will be on my way!" The Captain turned to go back inside.

Patrick Gallagher smiled thinking he had him.

"As a matter of fact, she is."

Daniel turned and faced him.

"Then let's be done with this foolishness. Where is she?"

"She's in her room, upstairs."

"Take me to her."

Gallagher was convinced he would prove this arrogant seaman was a liar as soon as Johanna identified him. Before they could go inside, James spoke up.

"Sir, I think I should come with you."

"It will be fine, James. Go back to the others. I won't be long."

Following young Gallagher, the Captain made his way upstairs. When they entered the room, a beautiful young woman in her early twenties, obviously in the family way, was relieved to see Daniel and stood to greet him. As he moved toward her, doubt shadowed her face, then realization, and she broke into tears.

"Now, now Johanna, don't cry. I found your Captain Gregg, and we're going to fix this situation. It'll be all right." her brother tried to reassure her.

"'Tis not him, Paddy. He looks like Danny, but 'tis not him," she wept into her handkerchief.

Daniel's heart went out to the young woman. He had a good idea who was responsible for her condition. _'Damn Callahan for what he does to these innocent young women!'_ Daniel thought.

"Miss Gallagher, I am Captain Daniel Gregg. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"There is! The reprobate responsible for this looks like you! You must be related!" her brother shouted and tried to grab the Captain by his lapels. Daniel swatted him away as he would a fly, and the young man fell to the floor. He was getting up to go after the seaman again, when his sister regained her composure.

"Paddy, STOP! You're not helping!" she said sternly and turned to Daniel. "Captain . . . Gregg," she shook her head at her situation. "I'm sorry we've bothered you. It looks like I was taken in by someone who used his resemblance to you to hide his true self. Thank you for helping me clarify the extent of my foolishness."

"Miss Gallagher, please don't blame yourself. I'm sure I know who used my name. Unfortunately, that he would do something like this doesn't surprise me."

"You _do_ know who he is! If you know what's good for you, you'll tell us who he is and where we can find him," her brother threatened.

"Paddy, enough!"

Her younger brother actually looked like he was pouting as he backed away and placed himself between their visitor and the door.

"Miss Gallagher, may I ask you a question?" Daniel asked.

"Captain, you already know my deepest shame, I don't know why you couldn't ask me a question."

"My dear, this is not your shame. It is his."

"'Tis true, but he can just walk away from this," she said motioning to her growing middle. "I cannot."

"Did he know about . . ." Daniel coughed, embarrassed to speak with a woman who was a complete stranger about something so private.

"No, he was gone before I knew about my . . . condition. While we were courting, he was so charming and thoughtful. We spent hours talking about our future together. He told me he had just purchased a piece of property that overlooked the sea. He was going to build a house for me and name it Gull Cottage. He promised to have it ready by the time we married," Johanna told him wiping her eyes. "He told me he had business to attend to before he could take me home with him. When it came time for him to sail, he promised he'd return for me, but I haven't heard from him."

"He told you he was a sea captain?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever see his ship?"

"No, he told me the docks weren't safe for a lady like me, but he went on and on about how grand the Kitty Keane was. He wouldn't let me go down to see him off, though. He said it was bad luck."

"I see."

"Captain, you live here in Schooner Bay and are building a house called Gull Cottage?"

"Gull Cottage is already built."

"And you have a ship called the Kitty Keane?"

"Aye."

The young women looked at him in utter defeat.

"Who is this man I was so taken in by?"

"His name is Sean Callahan."

"But why would he claim to be you?" she asked.

"I wish I knew," he said truly perplexed. "I'm sorry you had the misfortune of meeting him."

"Thank you, but 'twas my own fault. I believed the lies he told me."

Patrick Gallagher strutted over to him.

"So, who is he – a cousin, a half-brother?"

" _Mr._ Gallagher, I am not related to that despicable blackguard!" Daniel replied sternly.

"But . . ."

Before the young man could reply, his sister spoke up.

"Paddy, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but please let me talk with the Captain."

Her brother reluctantly nodded, and she turned to face Daniel.

"Sir, do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?"

"Of course not, Miss Gallagher. I'll tell you what I can."

She nodded gratefully.

"Despite the resemblance, you're not related to this Sean Callahan, but do you know him?"

"I have met him on several occasions but have no interest in anything more than that.

"Does he live here in Schooner Bay?"

"No. To my knowledge, he has only been here twice, but his behavior has been no better here than in London, Queenstown, or anywhere else he's visited."

She looked at him and saw a mixture of sadness and anger wash over him.

"You know this personally, don't you?"

Daniel didn't say anything, but she recognized the acknowledgement in his eyes.

By this time, Patrick Gallagher was calming down and had questions of his own.

"Captain, can you tell us when you saw him last?"

"I saw him several weeks ago, but others saw him in Schooner Bay last week."

"Last week? I was here last week. Are you sure he's gone?"

"Yes. I suspect he may be down the coast in Rockland, but I have no doubt he'll return in the near future."

Patrick Gallagher's statement that he was in Schooner Bay last week cleared up a mystery for Daniel.

"Mr. Gallagher, were you following me last week?"

The boy lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Yes. I got into town late Thursday morning on the train. I happened to be in the bar downstairs when you stopped by, and I heard the innkeeper call you by name. I couldn't believe I didn't even have to look for you, and decided to see where you'd go."

"What did you hope to accomplish?"

"I was curious about a man who would do what I thought you'd done and wanted to learn what I could . . . Where you went and who you saw."

"But not curious enough to actually speak with me?"

"No, sir. You see, I was sent from Portland to find out if there really was a Captain Daniel Gregg in Schooner Bay. Our father and Johanna stayed behind. After the trip across the ocean, he didn't want her to travel any further if you weren't here or didn't really exist. If I found you, I was to send a telegram to let them know. They made arrangements to join me as soon as they received my message and arrived late yesterday."

"So, your father is with you?"

"Yes, sir. He should be back soon."

Daniel nodded and looked at the young woman.

"Miss Gallagher, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course."

"Where did you meet him?"

"In London, shortly after my friend and I had arrived in late April. We'd gone there in search of work, as there was nothing for us at home. My aunt lives there and we were staying with her while we looked for a job. I suppose, I also went looking for adventure and, unfortunately, found it.

"We met Danny . . ." she blushed as she corrected herself. "Mary and I met Mr. Callahan at the British Museum one day. We were walking through the rooms, looking at the exhibits, and he seemed to be on the same course, enjoying the paintings and other treasures. At one point, I found myself standing in front of the same portrait with him, and he struck up a conversation. The three of us spent the rest of our time in the museum together, and as we were leaving, he invited us to join him for tea at Claridges, where he was staying. From then on, he and I saw each other whenever we could, until it was time for him to sail. I'd never met anyone like him."

Tears came to her eyes again, and when she was unable to find her handkerchief, Daniel offered his. She looked up at him gratefully just as her father came in the room.

"This must be in infamous Captain Gregg. You need to be steppin' away from my daughter, sir," the big man said in anger.

"Father . . ." Patrick started to try to explain.

"Well, what have you to say for yourself, man?" her father demanded.

Daniel moved away from Johanna and toward her father.

"Mr. Gallagher, I am Captain Daniel Gregg, but . . ."

Before he could finish, Johanna's father took a swing at him and caught Daniel below his left eye, knocking him back. Not wasting any time, the man continued toward him, ready to pummel him. The Captain quickly recovered and prepared to defend himself.

"Father, please. This man is not my Danny!" Johanna pleaded, but her father didn't seem to hear. Blind with rage, he took another swing at the man he believed took advantage of his daughter. The Captain blocked his punch and followed up with a blow to the man's middle, causing him to double over in pain. Daniel backed away in the hope of avoiding any further fisticuffs.

Johanna ran over to her father to help him as he tried to straighten.

"Father, this is not the man I met in London!"

He was shaking off her hands to go after Daniel again, when her words finally got through to him. Looking at the stranger in the room and then to her daughter, he looked perplexed.

"You mean there are two of them?"

"No, the man I knew used this man's name and details of his life."

"So, you _are_ Captain Daniel Gregg of Schooner Bay?"

"I am."

"Then who is the reprobate responsible for . . .?" he indicated his daughter.

"His name is Sean Callahan," the Captain answered.

"Are you related?"

"No, but we bear a striking resemblance to one another."

"Do you know him?"

"I've met him and, unfortunately, know of him. If you're interested, I'll share what I do know, but I have an obligation downstairs I need to get back to. Can you meet me later, around ten?"

"Where?"

"Wherever you'd like."

"Can we talk privately in the bar?"

"I would think so. If not, I'm sure we can find somewhere more appropriate."

"I'll meet you down there at ten."

Daniel nodded and turned to Patrick and Johanna Gallagher.

"Goodnight Miss Gallagher, Mr. Gallagher."

"Goodnight, Captain Gregg. I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused you."

"Dear lady, it is no fault of yours. Please don't give it a second thought."

XXXXX

Daniel returned to the bar, and his crew immediately noticed the shiner starting under his eye.

"Sir?" James asked.

"What?"

"You're eye."

The Captain put his hand up to his left eye and winced slightly.

"Oh, that. It's nothing. Just a case of mistaken identity."

"Well, let's get you a beer to take away the sting."

The two friends walked over to the bar and ordered another round. When James asked what happened upstairs, Daniel only told him the young man was mistaken and his sister confirmed it. Further questioning about the cause of his black eye led nowhere, and knowing his friend, James was sure he'd wasn't going to get any more details out of him and gave up.

The men of the Kitty Keane took up several tables in the bar and were quite loud, but by 9:30 the crew started trickling out one by one. Being aboard ship at sunup, combined with the physical work required of them, was difficult enough when you had a clear head. None of them wanted to experience it hungover. If his men had learned anything under the Captain's command, it was that.

The guest of honor was well into his cups by then, having had beer after beer purchased for him, and was going to have a difficult time making his way home on his own. Daniel and James each took an arm to help him.

The Captain and first mate were on the way out the door, with the second mate between them, when Daniel saw Mr. Pryor. Telling James to hold on to their inebriated friend, he quickly went to the front desk and asked the innkeeper to have Mr. Gallagher wait for him. He didn't expect to be too long. Returning to his officers, he reached them just in time to keep Mitch from falling flat on his face.

XXXXX

The elder Gallagher was standing at the front desk with Mr. Pryor when Daniel returned. The men nodded to one another and went into the bar together. Both ordered a beer and found a table away from the other patrons.

Johanna's father looked at the Captain, not missing the redness on his cheek, below his left eye. Daniel watched him and finally broke the ice.

"Gallagher, we haven't been formally introduced. You know who I am, but I never did catch your name."

"Oh, yes. I guess I skipped right over that didn't I? Captain, I am Liam Gallagher."

The men shook hands.

"I . . . um . . . I'm sorry about the eye."

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse."

There was an awkward silence while the men took measure of one another. Both reaching a conclusion about their companion, they raised their glasses and drank. Setting his beer on the table, Gallagher broke the silence.

"What can you tell me about this Callahan?" he asked quietly.

Daniel took another sip of beer before answering.

"The lout is an unprincipled, degenerate with no redeeming qualities. Your daughter is lucky to be rid of him."

"Lucky?"

"Yes. Even with the situation she finds herself in, it is better that he not be in her life."

"So, if I were to find him, I shouldn't force him to marry her?"

"Gallagher, your daughter seems to be a lovely young woman, inside and out. She deserves someone who truly loves her, not some reprobate who took advantage of her," he said and took another sip of his beer. "I suspect Callahan spotted her on the street in London, followed her into the museum, and intentionally made her acquaintance to begin his seduction."

"I knew she was too young to be goin' off to England, even if the girls were stayin' with my sister," he said shaking his head. "I lost my wife a few years ago, and I fear my daughter has suffered the loss the most. Perhaps if Katie were still alive, or Johanna were older, she might have seen him for what he is, instead of bein' taken in."

"I don't think it would have changed the outcome, and it could have made it much worse. Had she denied him, I've no doubt he would have taken her against her will," Daniel told him looking at him directly.

Gallagher took in what he said.

"How do you know this about a man you claim to have only met a few times?"

"One doesn't have to know someone to know of them."

"And you've made a point of finding out what you can about him?"

"I have spoken to people like yourself, and your daughter, who have had the misfortune of meeting him. Until recently, his pattern of behavior has been the same. He sees a young woman he decides he wants and pursues her with ardor until she gives in to his advances. If she refuses, he asks forgiveness, but when the situation presents itself, he makes her more receptive to his suggestion, and then takes her, whether she wants him or not."

"More receptive how?"

"He'll get her drunk and, when her resistance is low, force himself on her."

Gallagher didn't know what to say, but something the Captain said brought about a question.

"You said, his pattern of behavior was the same until recently. Paddy told me Callahan has been here in the last few weeks. Did something happen?

"Several things. He's dropped all pretext of courting a woman first. In one case, he went directly to getting a young woman drunk, and in a second, he attempted to assault a woman on the street. Fortunately, he failed in both attempts."

"The bastard! Someone needs to be doin' something about him. If this has been going on for a long time, I'm surprised someone hasn't taken care of him already. Men like him don't deserve to walk the earth."

"Aye, but from what I've learned, he doesn't stay any place too long. I was surprised he came back to Schooner Bay."

"What else do you know about him?"

"Only that he's from Ireland, has a very low opinion of women . . . other than what he can take from them . . . and that he is a coward."

"You say he's from Ireland? Do you know where?"

"He never said."

"We're from Cork," Gallagher noted. "Dromaneen Castle, on the Blackwater near Mallow, was built by a Callahan family. If folklore is to be believed, they have at least one scandal every generation. I wonder if he's from there . . . but then you can't throw a stone without hitting a Callahan in Ireland."

"I was born in Cork. I still visit my mother's family when I'm there."

"Really? What 'tis the family name?"

"Keane."

"We know some Keanes, as a matter of fact, we have a Keane in our family. My cousin's daughter is married to a Michael Keane. They live in Kinsale."

"There are a couple Michael Keanes in the family, but like Callahan, the country is overrun with the name," Daniel chuckled and was joined by Gallagher.

After going to the bar to get another round, the Captain came back to the table and set the beer in front of his companion. The men lifted their glasses in salute to each other. Taking a sip, Gallagher looked at the Captain.

"Paddy also told me you expect Callahan to come back to Schooner Bay. How can you be so sure?"

"He doesn't take rejection well. His last intended victim got away from him. He'll be back to take his revenge."

"Is the town doing anything to keep the women safe?"

"As much as they can. No charges were filed in either case. The first attempt was thwarted before he could do anything. In his most recent attempt, after listening to the woman's account, the constable claimed it would be her word against Callahan's. I will give him credit, though. He and his deputy spread the word about the attempted assault quickly. They went door to door that night, and it was in the newspaper the next day. As a result, you won't see too many women unescorted around here."

"When it comes to women being assaulted, it doesn't sound like things are any different here than they are at home. What's bein' done outside the law?"

Daniel's eyebrows went up, but he didn't offer an answer, and Gallagher didn't push it.

"If he's caught, I'd like to have a word with him."

"Your words _do_ carry quite a punch," Daniel said touching his cheek.

Gallagher smiled wryly.

"How long do you expect to be in Schooner Bay?"

"We sail back to Ireland on November 5th."

Daniel nodded.

"How is Miss Gallagher taking things now that she knows the truth about Callahan?"

"Despite all of this, she's a good girl, and strong. She'll be able to deal with whatever comes her way. I just wish she'd accepted the real marriage proposal she received before she left home."

"She had a beau in Ireland?"

"Yes. He's a good man, slightly older than Johanna. He's a school master and treated her very well. Ironically, his name is John Callahan."

"As you said, you can't throw a stone . . ."

"Aye," the man said absently as he stared off into space. "Where do you think he is now?"

"When he left town, he headed south. Rockland is the closest town in that direction, and he was there several weeks ago. I assume he went back there."

"Has anyone looked for him?"

"Not that I know of. Our constable met with the Rockland constable to share information but since, in their words, no crime has been committed, there's nothing they can do, other than keep an eye on him."

"What would you do if this had happened to your daughter or sister?"

"I'd beat him to within an inch of his life, and another couple of inches," Daniel said angrily.

His intensity surprised Gallagher, and he wondered what Captain Gregg was not saying.

"Will you be staying in Schooner Bay for a while, or returning to Portland?" Daniel asked.

"I think we'll stay here as long as we can." Swirling the remaining beer in his glass, he looked up at the seaman. "He doesn't know what I look like, I may go down to Rockland to look around . . . see if I can find out anything. Do ya know where I might find him?"

"He's been known to frequent the Boar's Head Tavern there," Daniel said, looking at him intrigued. "If you don't mind, I'd be interested to know what you find out."

Gallagher nodded.

"If I learn anything, where can I find you?"

"The Kitty Keane is moored at the docks. You can't miss her. During the day, you can usually find me there. If not, you can leave a message with my crew or, if it's around noon, you might find me at the office of Marley and Ebenezer. It's just down the street, next to the general store."

They finished their beer, said goodnight, and parted. Each man thinking, they might come up with a resolution to this Callahan situation, if they joined forces.


	60. Chapter 60

Mrs. Fleetwood forced herself to get up at daybreak, so she wouldn't be late getting to Gull Cottage a second week in a row. As she made the long trek up the hill, she wasn't sure it was really worth it. She was only going now because she thought it might be . . . once the Captain left on his voyage. With him gone, she wouldn't have to be up at the crack of dawn to get there, nor do more than a cursory wipe around, if she bothered doing that. No one would be in the house to know what she did or didn't do. Once he sailed, it could be a very easy payday for her. That thought alone kept her trudging up the hill, but she still had her doubts.

She came in through the utility room into the kitchen, and was met by Captain Gregg, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, reading. His presence in the house while she was cleaning, intimidated her. Today, he was sporting a colorful black eye, and she really didn't know what to make of that.

He greeted her politely and offered to go to another room so he wouldn't be in her way, but she told him she was going to start upstairs since she didn't have time to clean it last week. He simply nodded and went back to the papers in front of him.

Upstairs, she went to the master cabin first. Opening the door, she felt as if she were outside without a coat on. The French doors were opened, and the room was very cold. As she rushed to close it, she mumbled, "That fool must sleep with the windows opened. How does he do that in this kind of weather?"

XXXXX

Around ten thirty, she finished in the kitchen and made her way to the living room. The Captain was coming out of the alcove, rolling up a sea chart, when he noticed her.

"Mrs. Fleetwood, I have to be in town before noon, will you be finished by eleven fifteen? If so, I could give you a ride home."

She knew she had another two hours of work ahead of her, if not more, but the idea of walking home after cleaning this big house held no appeal to her.

"Yes, sir. I can be finished by then. Thank you, sir."

He simply nodded and headed upstairs.

XXXXX

After dropping Mrs. Fleetwood off at her brother's, Daniel went to the livery stable. When he arrived, Quint was with a customer, so he checked on the puppies. Satisfied all, including the runt, were getting along nicely, he unhitched Bonhomme and took him to one of the stalls. He settled the horse and was preparing to leave, when the young liveryman returned. He noticed the Captain's eye but didn't say anything.

"I saw you lookin' at the pups. Are you still thinkin' about gettin' one?"

"Aye, but I won't know for a few weeks."

"Which one were you thinkin' of takin' – if you do?"

"I must admit I'm partial to the scruffy little runt."

"None of them have homes yet, but when people start lookin', I'll tell them the little one is claimed. If you end up not takin' him, I'm sure I'll be able to find him a home."

"Thank you. I'll let you know as soon as I know for sure."

The young man nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for Bonhomme today?

"He's content right now, but if you get a chance to put him out in the paddock later, I know he'd appreciate it," the Captain smiled

As they turned to leave, a commotion came from the back of the barn.

"That damn horse. I'll be glad when Roberts gets back and takes it off my hands. It's been nothing but a nuisance."

"He really doesn't like it here, does he?"

"No, he don't. I really think he's touched."

"How much longer will you have him?"

"I thought he'd be gone by now, but I got a letter from Roberts saying it would be another couple weeks.

"You be careful with him, Quint," Daniel said as he started to leave.

"Captain, sir?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't seen that man I sold ol' Bessie to. Does that mean we don't have to worry about him anymore?"

"I'm afraid not. I think it's only a matter of time before he comes back."

"So, we still need to be careful?"

"Yes, you and your family," Daniel advised. "If you see him, be sure to let me and Constable Coolidge know, as soon as you can. If I learn anything, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, sir. I will."

XXXXX

In his effort not to be late meeting Carolyn for lunch, Daniel left the house too early and, after dropping off Mrs. Fleetwood and taking Bonhomme to the stable, he still had time to kill before going to Claymore's office. He decided to walk through the park to see Seamus and Colm. They were sitting on their usual bench engrossed in their chess match, and although it was cold, the only concession they made to the weather was wearing heavier coats.

"Ahoy, mates."

"Ahoy, Capt'n Danny," Seamus said, immediately noticing the black eye. "I hope the Muir family is in better shape than you are."

Colm nodded his greeting but stopped and stared, when he saw the Captain.

"Aye, everyone is fine."

"And you?" the older seaman asked, pointing to his left eye.

"Oh, this?" he said touching his eye. "It's nothing."

The chess players exchanged a look and together replied, "Uh, huh."

Daniel stared at them severely, but his friends didn't buy it.

"We had some unexpected company at the house last Friday," Seamus told him, looking at the chess board. "Norrie Coolidge stopped by after dark to warn Ginny and Bill about an attempted assault on a woman earlier in the evening. Would you know anything about that?"

Daniel met his friend's eyes.

"I can only say an assault was attempted. The victim got away from her assailant and, in the process, left him short of breath and limping."

Seamus and Colm looked at their friend with concern. The unasked question clearly on their faces. Daniel nodded.

"But she's all right?"

"Yes . . . for now."

"Where did he go?"

"There's a good chance he went down to Rockland to lick his wounds."

"She hurt him that bad?"

"It would seem so."

"He won't like that."

"No. I have no doubt he'll be back."

"Is the family aware of the danger? We saw Martha and the children several times this week, but not a word was said. Though, now that I think about it, she did make a point of tellin' us to keep a sharp eye on Jonathan and Candy when we took them to the park."

"The children aren't aware of what happened, but Martha and Claymore are. I told them I believed he would be back to take his revenge, and everyone is being vigilant."

"You'll let us know when you need us?"

"I will. If I do."

Colm didn't like the sound of that.

"Danny, don't be doing anything on your own. You know how he is. He wouldn't hesitate to come after you if he could catch you unaware."

Daniel's frustration with the situation finally caused him to snap.

"Never in my life have so many people told me to be careful," he raised his voice in annoyance. "First, James, then Norrie and the women, and now you two. I _cannot_ sit idly by. I will protect my family, and any other women threatened by that dangerous libertine! Waiting for him to make a move is no longer an option. Friday proved that tactic to be ineffective and dangerous. I will protect Carolyn and do whatever is necessary to take care of Callahan, one way or another."

The two seamen shared a look but didn't reply.

"I've got to go," he said. Remembering who he was talking to, he took on in a less aggravated tone. "Rest assured, my friends, I will be careful in whatever I do."

With that, he left them. When he was out of ear shot, Seamus shared his opinion.

"You know we're going to have to keep an eye on him too. There's no telling what he'll do now that Callahan has gone after Mrs. Muir."

Colm nodded his head, picked up his black queen and knocked over his white king, "Checkmate."

XXXXX

When Daniel arrived at the office, Carolyn was at Claymore's desk, looking over a ledger with him."

"Uncle, you can check the figures if you want, but those numbers are correct."

"I certainly will check them but, if these are accurate, this is marvelous news!"

"I knew you'd be pleased." She straightened and followed the source of the cold breeze. She smiled radiantly and walked toward its source. "Good afternoon, Captain."

"Hello, my dear. Good afternoon, Claymore."

Claymore nodded and turned back to the ledger in front of him with joy.

As she came closer to Daniel, Carolyn couldn't help noticing his black eye.

"What happened to you?" she asked with concern as she gently touched his cheekbone.

"It's nothing," he said trying to dismiss it.

"Maybe not, but it's a lovely shade of blue and purple. It makes you look more like a pirate than a well-respected sea captain."

He gave her a comical look of disbelief and looked in the mirror on the coat rack to take a closer look.

"It is quite dashing, isn't it?"

"Men!" she said shaking her head. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Madam, it really is nothing; just a case of mistaken identity. That's all. Are you ready for lunch?" he asked but was disappointed not to see the table set up for them to eat. "Will we be eating outside, today, or shall I take you to Norrie's?"

"No. I've set up a table in the back room for us. As long as we keep the door opened, Uncle has agreed to let us eat in there since the weather has turned."

"Really! Thank you, Claymore."

"But you both must behave, or you'll find yourselves out in the cold."

"Yes, Uncle."

His eyes followed them as they went to the back room. To the Captain's astonishment, a corner of the storage space had been cleaned, and an intimate table for two added, just out of sight of Claymore. He pulled a chair out for Carolyn, and then took the one to her left.

She placed a sandwich in front of him as he sat down, gazed lovingly at him. and ran her hand down his cheek. He closed his eyes and took in the caress.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened to your eye?"

Daniel's eyes opened in surprise. He took her hand and placed a kiss in her palm. Pulling her close, he spoke softly in her ear.

" _You_ are trying to use your, highly effective, feminine wiles on me."

"Perhaps," she answered as a shiver ran through her. "Is it working?"

"Always." His lips brushed across hers. "But I believe I can be just as effective in my methods."

Her head, led by her lips, tried to follow him as he pulled away, but he placed his index finger on her beautiful mouth to stop her. Reading the look of disappointment on her face, he kissed her again with more passion, temporarily satisfying her.

"So?" She pointed to his eye.

"My love, as I said, it was only a case of mistaken identity. Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Someone mistook you for Sean Callahan, punched you in the eye, and it's not supposed to concern me? Daniel, you have a lot to learn if you think I will easily dismiss the fact of someone hurting you."

"I appreciate that, Carolyn, but the person responsible now knows I am not that son of a . . ." he smiled sheepishly and took her hand. "So there really is no need for you to be uneasy." He squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Daniel, I wish all of this was over. I worry constantly about the children and Martha, and now someone has attacked you because they thought you were him. I'm beginning to feel like it will never come to an end."

"It will, someday, and I believe it will be sooner than later."

His gaze was steady and sure, and she could only hope he wasn't planning anything that could bring harm to himself. She had no doubt he would protect her, Martha and the children, but worried at the risks he would take to do so.

He broke eye contact first and busied himself with his sandwich.

"So, tell me how your day is going. Claymore sounded quite pleased about something, when I came in."

"Yes, he is. With the books up-to-date, he has a true picture of his business assets and income, and he's beyond happy. He's insisting on checking the figures, but I've already done that, so I know they're correct."

"He's very fortunate you took the initiative to come up here to clean up his mess."

"Thank you, kind sir." Her eyes smiling at the compliment. "Speaking of cleaning, how did Mrs. Fleetwood do today?"

"Well, I was able to make it here in time for lunch, so she took a step in the right direction. She was at the house by eight, and got right to it, but I'm still not pleased with her work. After she finished upstairs, I went to the master cabin to stay out of her way and, I can honestly tell you, her cleaning is nothing to write home about," he said taking a sip of water. "I think I'm going to let her go. I'd rather have the house empty, than pay someone who does inferior work."

"I'm sorry she's not working out, Daniel," she said, reaching for his hand. "While you're gone, Martha and I can go up, from time to time, to keep things from getting too dusty."

Daniel squeezed her hand.

"Thank you. It would be a relief to know the house was being looked after. It's interesting you say that, though. When Mrs. Westfield left, she told me she thought Martha was the perfect solution to my problem."

A startled look crossed Carolyn's face.

"Well, you can't have her," she said chuckling.

"I am well aware of that, madam, but where you go, she goes," he smiled. "So I have hope that one day . . ."

A smile lit up her face as she leaned into him, kissed him softly and then whispered in his ear.

"One day."


	61. Chapter 61

Part 13

"A Valuable Ally"

The next week flew by, and Daniel and Carolyn were together as much as propriety would allow. With his voyage looming, both recognized their time was growing short and didn't want to waste any of it. When he wasn't with the Muir family, or onboard his ship, Daniel was busy with an endless list of things he wanted to accomplish before he sailed.

There was no doubt, his life was changed forever. Carolyn, Candy and Jonathan – Martha too – were his future, and he was going to do everything possible to ensure they had the life they deserved. Being gone for the next six months, possibly longer, wasn't going to keep him from that goal, and he worked to get as much done as he could. When Friday rolled around, he couldn't believe how much he'd accomplished.

Early in the week, Daniel met with his attorney, Joseph Stringer. The man had been handling his affairs for years, and the most important things that needed to be in place, before he sailed, required a lawyer.

The Captain explained his situation, and his intentions toward Mrs. Muir. He told the lawyer he wanted to ensure Carolyn had everything she needed to live an independent life if anything happened to him before, or after, they married. Having known the seaman for so long, Mr. Springer was blunt in his questions, and advice, wanting to be sure the seaman really wanted to do what he'd proposed. After a long discussion, the attorney was finally convinced and agreed to draw up the documents.

Once the will was finished, signed, and witnessed by Reverend Farley and James, the Captain was relieved to have it in place. He bequeathed money to build and furnish a home for retired seamen, as he'd always wanted to do, but the remainder, and bulk of his estate, would go to Carolyn Muir. If the unthinkable were to happen, he didn't want any doubt as to his intentions, and he made sure Mr. Stringer wrote the will to be as airtight as the law would allow. In the event anyone challenged it because Carolyn was an unmarried woman and not his wife, the money would go to her father. Daniel wrote letters for Mr. Williams and Carolyn explaining his wishes and had both letters witnessed. They would be kept on file with the attorney, along with his will, and he would keep another set locked safely in his desk at home. Of course, he hoped it wouldn't be needed for a very long time but wanted to do everything possible to protect his family.

At Gull Cottage, he had workmen out to check the roof, basement and everything in between – inside and out. The chimney, the windows and doors, the stove and ice box, the well and water pump, and the gas heaters he'd installed a few years ago were inspected. The heaters were his biggest concern. He'd stopped using the one in the master cabin a few weeks before when it malfunctioned. On the first really cold night this season, the pilot light went out. Fortunately, he noticed immediately and turned it off, but it gave him a scare. He considered having it repaired, but finally decided he'd feel better replacing it.

Nothing was left to chance. If Carolyn and Martha were going to be coming to check on the house in his absence, he didn't want them to have to concern themselves with any maintenance issues. Trees close to the house were trimmed, and he cut more wood so there would be enough to burn while he was away.

A few weeks earlier, he had ordered a small, horse drawn, jaunting cart and expected it to arrive by train in the next few days. They were quite common in Ireland, and he knew a man in Boston who made them. It would be big enough to carry two, possibly four, if two were children, but small enough to be handled by a woman with the right horse. The man also made sleighs along the same lines, and Daniel ordered one of those too, He wasn't sure how soon either would be used, but wanted them at the house, just in case.

The issue of Mrs. Fleetwood's inferior work was resolved that week too. She didn't show up to clean on Thursday so, on his way into town, he stopped at her brother's house to check on her. When she answered the door, they talked briefly. He explained he needed someone he could rely on and asked if the walk to Gull Cottage was proving to be too much for her. As much as she wanted to make easy money while he was gone, she admitted what he said was true. The walk was too much.

With that admission, he told her he understood and that her services would no longer be required. As he left, he wished her well but was glad he would have to deal with her anymore.

In addition to everything going on at the house, there were other things that needed to be addressed. With Jonathan, Candy, and Carolyn all having birthdays in November, he knew he had his work cut out for him to have their gifts ready. There was also Christmas to consider, and the possibility Martha's birthday would occur while he was gone. He wanted to have something for her, just in case.

He was working on a three-masted ship in a bottle for Jonathan's birthday. For the lad's Christmas gift, he wrapped a hand-held telescope he'd found in Halifax. The Captain was really at a loss as to what a little girl would like, but he'd seen Candy's drawings, and thought she might have some real talent. For her birthday gift, he put the finishing touches on the mahogany artist's box he'd made for her and stocked it with sketching pencils, charcoal, and a good supply of paper. Underneath, in a secret compartment, he placed the necklace he'd found for her. He had brushes, paints, and more paper and pencils to restock, and add to, her art supplies for her Christmas gift. Each child would also get a yo-yo and a new knife for their carving projects in their stockings.

Martha's gifts were a little tougher to come up with. He finally decided to make her a rosewood keepsake box, where she could keep letters and other small items she valued. Whenever she wanted to celebrate her birthday, it was ready for her. For Christmas, he found a copy of Walt Whitman's 'Leaves of Grass' and wrapped it in a winter scarf he'd picked up for her in Halifax.

His biggest project was finishing Carolyn's porch swing. He'd been working on it since she told him about enjoying the simple things in life. Building it, he took pleasure imagining them sitting together, his arm around her, while they talked and stole kisses, watching the children play in the yard.

When it was finished, the swing, made of white oak, was a thing to behold. It was long, able to hold three or four adults, or even more children. The back would allow for his arm to go comfortably around his love, its arm rests were at just the perfect height, and the contoured seat would provide comfort for everyone, regardless of their size. The lengthwise support boards, along the bottom of the bench, were longer than the seat. Daniel had drilled holes at all four corners of the exposed braces for the rigging ropes to fit through and tied them off with a bowline knot. The front and back ropes on each side would be attached to the hardware he'd already screwed into the porch ceiling.

This was to be Carolyn's Christmas present. After hanging it to make sure it was the right height, and level, he took it back to his workshop and covered it with a tarp. He wrote a note explaining where her gift was, and he was going to place it, with a few other items, in a keepsake box he made for her, so she would have something to open Christmas morning.

For her birthday, he'd found the perfect gift in Nova Scotia. Before the meeting at Starr Manufacturing, he was perusing the shops in Dartmouth and came across a large music box in a simple wood case. Normally, he didn't bother with such things, but something propelled him to open it. Inside the lid was a scene of couples dancing and, when he heard the tune, he knew he wanted her to have it.

Despite everything the Captain was doing, the family's safety was his primary concern. He continued his vigilance and, although the week had been quiet, he knew things would be breaking soon. Mrs. Westfield's remark, about Martha being the answer to his housekeeping problem, had planted the seed, but he realized what he was preparing for could only happen if Callahan was no longer a threat.


	62. Chapter 62

Liam Gallagher was a good man and proved to be a valuable asset to the Captain. True to his word, he made a trip to Rockland and, as distasteful as it was, spent an evening with Callahan at the Wild Boar.

Entering the tavern, Gallagher noticed a huge mirror hanging behind the bar and selected a stool that gave him a good view of the room, and its patrons. A middle-aged man occupied the stool to his left, and they nodded to each other as he took his seat. After ordering a beer, he casually looked around the room using the mirror.

It didn't take him long to spot Sean Callahan. He was there, and easy to identify, his resemblance to Daniel Gregg was uncanny. While the seaman was broader across the chest, the two men looked enough alike to be family.

Liam nursed his beer and watched the man who had taken advantage of his daughter. Callahan sat alone at a table, drinking. No other patron was near him or spoke to him. After emptying his glass, he stood and, walking with a limp, made his way to the bar, slapped a coin down, and ordered another shot of rum. The bartender took his money and poured the drink but didn't look pleased to be serving him. The two Irishmen were within five feet of each other when their eyes met, and they exchanged nods. The limp piqued Gallagher's interest, and looking down at the other man's foot, he noticed his shoe was unlaced and opened wide.

"That looks ta be a might painful."

With bleary eyes, Callahan looked at him and realized the stranger was talking about his foot.

"Tis," he grumbled.

"Horse step on it?"

Callahan was annoyed to have his thoughts interrupted but, realizing the man spoke with an Irish brogue, he answered.

"No, just a clumsy woman who will regret her awkwardness."

While they spoke, the bartender and the men sitting nearby listened.

"Women," Gallagher said shaking his head. "They're more trouble than they're worth. They're never happy and always complainin' about something. I swear, the only thing they're good for is keepin' yer bed warm."

"Ah, me boyo, I have to disagree with you. They're not even good for that. Women are good for takin' a tumble with, but nothing more."

"Sounds to me like you've had a fight with the missus."

"You'll not catch me married. I meant what I said. They're only good for liftin' their skirts and lettin' ya in," Callahan told him, knocking back his shot of rum. "But it's more fun when they give you a fight."

Looking away, so the degenerate wouldn't see the anger on his face, Liam met the eyes of the bartender and the man to his left. All three men exchanged a look of disgust.

"Here, let me buy you another one. You look like you could use it."

"I don't mind if you do," the injured man answered, slightly slurring his words.

Gallagher signaled the confused bartender for another round.

"I've got a table right over there," Callahan pointed, picking up his drink. "Won't ya join me?"

"Well, if we be doin' that, I best get a bottle."

Callahan, already well into his cups, was quite pleased at the suggestion, drained his glass, and headed toward his table. A man across the barroom saw him moving his way and walked toward him, intentionally stopping right in front of him. The drunken man looked up at the force blocking his way and stumbled around him to get to his seat. The man gave him a dirty look and continued on his way to the bar, making a point of bumping into Gallagher.

"If you've a lick o' sense in yer head, you'll stay away from the likes of him," the man remarked.

Gallagher looked up at him and realized most of the patrons had their eyes on him.

"I appreciate the advice."

With the bottle of rum in one hand, and his beer in the other, Liam made his way to the table and settled in. He poured another shot for his companion, who watched greedily as his glass was filled. Picking it up, he looked at his benefactor.

"The name's Callahan, Sean Callahan."

"Colin O'Shea," Gallagher said, creating a name from two childhood friends.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet you, O'Shea."

He only nodded.

They went through the usual exchange of where they were from, neither man being very specific, and how long they'd been in America. As the conversation continued, Gallagher directed it to inane subjects to keep Callahan talking and drinking, and the tactic worked. He talked about everything and anything for more than an hour. When the bastard was more than halfway through the bottle, the discussion returned to women. In an increasingly inebriated state, Callahan completely took over the conversation. In a loud voice, and in great detail, he talked about the only thing women, young or old, were good for and explicitly detailed his technique for having his way with them.

It was all Gallagher could do to not to go after him. This man was living up to, and beyond, the opinion Daniel Gregg had of him. He noticed that men around the room shared his opinion and were looking at them with disdain.

Callahan rambled on and on, and then, seemingly off subject, told him he was planning a trip to Schooner Bay soon to enjoy some of their local fare.

"They've got some nice lookin' women up there. One in particular I'd like to settle a score with. She's a pretty little thing . . . tiny waist, blond hair, green eyes . . . but she needs a real man to show her who's boss."

The shocked expression on Gallagher's face went unnoticed by the drunk across from him, and when he recovered, an idea popped into his head.

"Oh? Are you going down to the town's Harvest Celebration?"

"Harvest Celebration? When's zat?"

"Saturday. I just came from there. They have flyers all over town about it. They're havin' a pig roast and a dance in the evening. I saw flyers around here too. It must be a popular event."

"Well, I think that just might be the perfect occasion to reacquaint myself with the lovely lass," the drunken man slurred.

Liam just looked at him.

"Here's to the only thing women 'r good for," Callahan toasted, raising his glass.


	63. Chapter 63

Gallagher returned to Schooner Bay the next day. It wasn't quite lunch time yet, so he walked toward the pier to see if the Captain was aboard his ship. He was saved the trip when he ran into the seaman making his way up from the docks. They greeted each other with a handshake and, as they walked, Gallagher filled him in on what he learned in Rockland. He finished by telling him what Callahan said about coming to the celebration Saturday to settle a score.

Daniel was obviously concerned but felt sure he could keep the family safe. He would speak with Norrie and a few others to make sure no harm came to the Muirs. With this news, he finally believed the situation could be settled before he sailed. Knowing when Callahan would make his move gave him the advantage. God willing, after tomorrow the danger would be eliminated, and the most important people in his life could lead their lives in peace.

He'd never said anything to Carolyn about returning to Philadelphia; he'd been hoping it wouldn't be necessary. Now, that might actually be the case. He knew she wouldn't want to leave Schooner Bay but, if she thought her family was in danger, she would agree to go.

The two men were standing in front of Marley and Ebenezer when they finished their conversation, and Gallagher mentioned he was meeting Johanna and Paddy for lunch at the Inn. Daniel and Carolyn were going there too, so the men decided to have lunch together, agreeing not talk about the trip to Rockland or anything else related to Sean Callahan.

XXXXX

When Daniel and Carolyn arrived at the Inn, the Gallagher family was coming down the stairs, and introductions were made in the lobby. Liam immediately understood a little more about the Captain's interest and knowledge of Sean Callahan when he met the petite, blond haired, green eyed, Mrs. Muir. Carolyn recognized Patrick as the young man who had bumped into Daniel, the week before, and wondered if he was responsible for the Captain's fading black eye. She also couldn't help but notice Johanna's condition. The young girl, sensitive to any scrutiny was surprised to see only kindness in the other woman's eyes.

Mrs. Pryor welcomed everyone and showed them to a round table in a corner of the dining room. Carolyn and Daniel sat next to one another, their backs to the wall. Johanna was to Carolyn's left, Patrick to Daniel's right and Liam between his children.

Their order was taken, and the group talked on a variety of subjects, settling on County Cork, Ireland, as their lunch arrived. The Gallaghers talked about places in Cork the Captain was familiar with, and the stories were plentiful. Carolyn was content to sit and listen to the tales in the family's charming Irish lilt. Daniel seemed quiet but even with that, his accent turned just a 'wee bit' Irish the more he spoke, and she suspected there was more than a little blarney being thrown about.

Once they finished eating, and the bill paid, Daniel and his lady held hands under the table as they continued talking with the Gallaghers. The affection the couple had for one another was obvious to all.

Everyone was having a wonderful time, but remembering she had to get back to work, Carolyn squeezed his hand as a reminder. The Captain made their excuses, and the group started out of the dining room together, the ladies to leading the way.

"Have you and the Captain set a date yet?" Johanna asked.

Carolyn blushed as she admitted they were not engaged.

"I do beg your pardon, Mrs. Muir. I just thought . . ."

"Miss Gallagher, there's no need to apologize. The Captain and I have only known each other since my family, and I, arrived last month. We still have a lot to learn about one another."

The young woman nodded pensively.

"That sounds like a wise decision. I wish I had been as thoughtful."

Johanna felt a soft hand take hers and felt a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

When they reached the lobby, Carolyn asked if the Gallaghers would be attending the festivities the next day.

"We haven't really talked about it, but I don't see why we wouldn't," Liam answered.

"Then you must join our family and friends. We'd love to have you spend the day with us."

"We'd be happy to have you," Daniel added.

"Thank you, both. We appreciate the offer and accept," Liam said, shaking the Captain's hand.

"Good, we'll look forward to it. Gallagher, if you have some time this afternoon, I'd like to speak with you."

Carolyn's eyebrow went up, wondering what that was all about.

"I'll be here the rest of the day."

"Good, I'll stop by later."

With that, the couple left and headed back to the office. As they began their stroll, Carolyn tucked her hand into the Captain's arm.

"Daniel, was Patrick Gallagher responsible for your black eye?"

"No, my dear. I can certainly defend myself against that youngster."

"So, it was Mr. Gallagher then."

"Aye, he got one in on me before I could explain."

"So, Callahan is responsible for Johanna's condition."

Realizing how deftly she got the truth out him, he could only confirm her suspicion.

"Yes. He used my name, and my life, to charm her."

"That poor girl."

"I think she'll be all right. She has the support of her father and brother and won't be on her own."

"I take it her mother has passed."

"Yes, several years ago."

"They seem to be a loving family. I hate that she fell into that evil man's trap."

"As do I."

"He's got to be stopped. Too many young girls are having their lives ruined by him."

"He'll be stopped."

She didn't comment but squeezed his arm and glanced up at him. She couldn't help but wonder if he was planning something. Believing he was, Carolyn prayed he would be safe.


	64. Chapter 64

At the end of the day, Daniel arrived to escort Carolyn home. Claymore was going to be delayed while he finished some paperwork but told them he'd be there in time for dinner. The couple shared a smile realizing they would have a few minutes alone.

Despite the cooler temperature, they took their time walking home. Daniel set the pace, as he wanted enough time to speak with her privately.

"Carolyn, there's something you need to know."

"I suspected there might be. You were a little distracted at lunch. What is it?"

"My dear, we have reason to believe Callahan will be returning to Schooner Bay tomorrow for the Harvest Celebration."

She stopped walking and looked up at him.

"How can you know for sure?"

"Gallagher was in Rockland this week and spent an evening drinking with him in the hopes of getting him to talk."

"I take it the two had never met?"

"No. It seems the more Callahan drank, the more vocal he became about his intentions toward women, and one woman in particular."

"So, he's coming back to Schooner Bay to take his revenge."

"Yes."

"I won't hide and stay away from the festivities, Daniel."

"My love, I didn't think you would, but we are going to take extra precautions to keep you, the children, Martha, and every other woman safe," he explained, taking her hands. "Gallagher, James, and I met with Norrie and Ed today and made plans."

"What will you do?"

"Don't concern yourself with that but know it won't just be me looking after you. Norrie has made arrangements to have additional police officers present for the Harvest Celebration. They're coming from nearby towns whose citizens are likely to attend. Places such as Rockland, Keystone, and Camden. In addition, he's deputizing extra men from Schooner Bay."

Carolyn was quiet as they resumed the walk home.

"My dear? Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said, giving him a crooked smile. "I'd be a fool to say I'm not frightened, but Daniel, I'm worried more about the children. If he wants to take his revenge on me, going after them would be the best way to do that. What would prevent him from grabbing one, or both of them?"

"We won't let that happen. I have enlisted the help of Seamus and Colm, to help look out for the family. Callahan won't be able to get close to any of you. I do think it would be a good idea, though, to talk with the children about the specific threat."

"I agree. They've met him, and you know how trusting they are. They wouldn't think twice about going with him if they thought he needed their help."

"My thoughts exactly. They need to know he is the threat, and regardless of what he tells them, they should not speak to him or go anywhere near him. The same goes for you, my love."

"With you and the others serving as bodyguards, I don't think he'll be able to get anywhere near me."

"That is the plan."

They walked along quietly, Carolyn lost in her own thoughts, and Daniel taking in everything around them. At one point, he smiled when he realized Seamus and Colm were following them, making sure they were safe.

Upon reaching Claymore's, they were greeted by Martha and the children, and Daniel was invited to join them for supper.

"Martha, I hate to ask this, put do you have enough for two more?"

"Of course, I do. Why?"

"It seems Carolyn and I are being followed, and I know of two seamen who would appreciate a good hot meal."

Both women smiled as Daniel called for their friends to join them. Shamefaced at being caught, Seamus and Colm came out of the shadows and onto the porch to accept the invitation. Candy and Jonathan welcomed the extra company and led everyone into the house.

XXXXX

The meal was casual. Daniel, Seamus, and Colm ate standing up as the table didn't allow for enough room for everyone, and the Captain wasn't going to let his friends stand alone. As it was, the small kitchen was barely big enough for all of them.

After a filling meal of thick fish chowder, warm rolls, slaw, and chocolate cake. Seamus and Colm recruited Candy and Jonathan to help them do the dishes for Martha. When the cleanup was complete, the seamen thanked the family for their hospitality and claimed they needed to be going. Daniel walked out to the porch with them.

As the seamen left, Carolyn sent the children to get ready for bed. The conversation that would be taking place between the adults was not something she wanted them overhearing.

The Captain rejoined them, and Claymore, having recovered from the realization he had fed three extra mouths, was shocked to hear Callahan was expected in town the next day, and why. With no sign of him for weeks, the timid man had grown complacent and hadn't given him a thought.

Daniel explained what Gallagher learned in Rockland, and then, he and Carolyn told them why they felt it was important Candy and Jonathan know about the threat. The children didn't have to be told the full extent of the danger, just that Callahan was not to be trusted, and they were to stay away from him.

Martha was very concerned for Mrs. Muir and the children and agreed with the decision, wholeheartedly. Claymore, completely out of his element, agreed to whatever the Captain thought was best for the safety of the family.

When Candy and Jonathan returned, Carolyn called them over to join her and the Captain on the couch.

"Before you go to bed, we would like to have a word with you," their mother started quietly.

The seriousness of their mother's tone, and the expressions of everyone in the room, caught their attention. They looked at their mother and the Captain expectantly.

"Remember when we told you there had been trouble in town, and we didn't want you going outside to play alone?"

Both nodded seriously.

"Well, there was a bad man in town, who has a history of hurting people, and we didn't want anything happening to you. That's why Mr. Armitage and Mr. Donegan have been taking you to the park and helping Martha when she goes out. We know nothing has happened," their mom said, hoping her eyes didn't give her away, "But that's because the man went away for a while. We think he'll be back in town tomorrow and want you to be aware."

"Why would he want to hurt us?" Candy asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but we aren't going to take any chances."

"What are we going to do?" Jonathan asked.

"We're going to be extra careful tomorrow. No one is to go off without an escort," Daniel explained. "Constable Coolidge, and other police officers, will be patrolling the area, looking for the man, and will do their best to keep everyone safe."

"Who is it?" Candy asked.

"It's the man we met in the park several weeks ago. His name is Sean Callahan."

"The man who looks like the Captain?" the children asked together.

"Yes."

"But he was so nice! He told me he would give me diamonds and rubies and peppermint sticks," Candy said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and he said I had the eye of a hawk, and style of an admiral!" Jonathan added.

Carolyn looked at them both and struggled to explain the evil in some men's hearts.

"I know he told you those things, but sometimes people don't mean what they say. They're just trying to fool you into believing they like you."

"That sounds like flirting," Candy said.

"In a way, it is. I guess you could say he said those things to you to make us think he was a nice man who wanted to be our friend," her mother clarified. "But, he is not a nice man, and he will never be our friend."

Daniel watched the confusion on Candy and Jonathan's faces and exchanged a look with Carolyn.

"Children, this man, Callahan, has hurt many people. Please believe us when we tell you he is not to be trusted. Given the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt any one of us. If you see him, we want you to run away, as fast as you can, and go to an adult you trust. You are not to speak to Mr. Callahan, or go with him, no matter what he tells you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. I feel better now that you know," Carolyn said, hugging them to her, fear for their safety clearly on her face. "Now, I think it's time to put you two to bed."

Candy and Jonathan said goodnight to everyone and ran ahead of their mom to their bedroom. The living room was quiet in their absence, as the adults took in the gravity of the situation. When Carolyn returned, she sat down next to the Captain. His hand automatically surrounding hers.

"Does anyone have any questions about tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

No one spoke up.

"Claymore, do you understand your role?" the Captain asked "You can't use tomorrow's festivities to look for business opportunities. You will have to take on the responsibility you accepted when you agreed to let Carolyn, Martha and the children come up here."

"I – I – I – I understand," he stuttered, looking as though it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Would it be all right if I go to the office until the festivities begin?"

"That would be fine. The Horans and Farleys are going to meet us here, so we can go over together," Daniel explained. "But, Claymore, you will have to be available the rest of the day. Is that understood?"

The timid man nodded his head nervously in acknowledgement.

"Martha, once we get there, will you be with the family or do you have other obligations? Carolyn mentioned something about the pie tasting contest."

"I have entered my cherry pie, so I'll have to be available when the contest is going on. I offered to help out at the church's baked goods stand too. I'm sure Mrs. Farley will be there as well."

"We'll make sure someone accompanies both of you, wherever you have to be," the Captain promised. "I think Norrie will have enough extra men patrolling so everyone can walk around freely, but I don't want anyone in our party going off on their own . . . especially the women and children."

"Candy and Jonathan won't like not having their freedom if the other children have theirs," Martha remarked.

"Since word of the attempted assault hit the paper, I haven't seen too many women, or children, alone around town, so I don't think that will be an issue. Even so, we'll have enough chaperones in the group, so they won't feel too put out."

"I hope you're right, Daniel. I can't help but worry."

"My dear, I won't let anything happen to anyone in this family," he said, lifting her hand to his lips.

The small show of affection seemed to spur Claymore into action.

"If that's all, I think I'll go to my room now. I have ledgers to go over tonight since I'll be losing most of the day, tomorrow," he grumbled. "Goodnight all."

A chorus of 'goodnight' followed him as he left the room.

"Captain, how can you be sure you'll be able to keep everyone safe?" Martha asked.

His body stiffened, and he looked appalled that she would question him.

"My dear woman, I have the utmost faith in my abilities. I try to prepare for all contingencies, but there's always a chance something will happen we can't anticipate. I am hopeful the people we have in place will keep that from being an issue."

"And if something does happen, you're not prepared for?"

"We will adapt and improvise. Madam, I am a man of the sea. No coward, like Sean Callahan, is going to get away with anything when I'm around."

Rising from her seat, Martha could only shake her head.

"I'm going to check things in the kitchen and then go to bed. You won't be staying long will you, Captain?"

"No, I'll be leaving shortly," he promised. "Goodnight, Martha."

"Goodnight. What time will you be here tomorrow?"

"The festivities are supposed to start around one, and the Horans and Farleys will be here around twelve thirty. I thought I'd come over then, if that acceptable to everyone."

"If you're able, I'd prefer you come over around eleven to have lunch with us," Carolyn told him

Daniel looked ready to argue, when Martha cut him off.

"We'll see you in the morning, Captain. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear lady."

As she left the room, he looked down at Carolyn.

"As much as I hate to say this, I really should be going. I can't take advantage of the trust she's placed in me."

"Maybe it wouldn't be taking advantage if you kept me company for just a few minutes," she said, leaning her head against his arm.

"Well, since you put it that way . . ." He put his arm around her and drew her in. Her hand claimed its natural resting place on his chest, and they reveled in the closeness, content in being alone. Neither said a word, and after a few minutes, Daniel thought she might be falling asleep. "My love, I should go. I still have to pick up Bonhomme before heading home."

Carolyn's hand traveled up his chest to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Daniel held her close and met her need with his own before pulling away reluctantly.

"Do you really think this will finally be over tomorrow?" she asked, resting her head on his chest.

"I can't be sure, but if I'm right about the man, one way or another, Callahan will cease to be a problem before the festivities are over tomorrow."

"Oh, Daniel. I pray your right."

"As do I, my love. As do I."


	65. Chapter 65

Part 14

"The Best Laid Plans"

The Captain was up early the day of the Harvest Celebration. The weather was clear, but on the cool side. He suspected, as the day went on, it would warm up enough to make it a pleasant day for the festivities but cool off again as night fell. He walked along the beach, his thoughts on what could happen if Callahan did show up, and he prayed they were able to keep everyone safe and resolve this situation once and for all.

XXXXX

Around mid-morning, Daniel and James met with Norrie and Ed to go over security. They walked the area where the festivities would be taking place. The tents, booths and tables were already set up and decorated, and the vendors and organizers were busy putting the finishing touches on everything.

As they walked, the constable explained the patrols would include two men walking together in their area of responsibility, and that the first shift was already underway. No one was patrolling alone, and the teams would be switched out periodically to keep the men fresh. When the plans were made, they didn't know Sean Callahan would be in Schooner Bay, but Norrie arranged for the Beacon to run an article every day this week regarding safety. Things had been quiet, but he wanted the town to know the threat was still very real.

During the daylight hours, activities would be spread out around town. There would be horse rides at the livery stable, tables and tents set up in the park where the enticing aroma of several pigs roasting already filled the air, and between the two areas – along the main street – games and the usual carnival fare and activities would tie everything together. It would be a large area to patrol, but Norrie and Ed felt, with the help of the other constables and deputized locals, which included a few of Captain Gregg's men, it could be done successfully. The townspeople, being aware of the threat and taking their own precautions, would also help.

Once evening approached, and everyone settled down to eat, the festivities would be contained for both the meal and the dance. The park would become the center of activity. The band stand was decorated with lanterns, hay bales, chrysanthemums, and pumpkins, as were many of the tables in the park, and an area was set up for dancing. Lanterns were placed strategically around the dance area, and the rest of the park, to minimize dark pockets. As the sun set, a bonfire would be lit to provide more light and some warmth.

Norrie, being a conscientious but nervous man, would be very glad when this was over. At past events, he never had to concern himself with this much security. Normally, even though it was a seaport, there wasn't a lot of crime in Schooner Bay, and everyone went about their business freely. This Callahan situation had forced him to take a more serious approach to his position, and he could only pray their efforts would be successful.

XXXXX

As late morning approached, Daniel and James had a brief conversation before heading off to escort their loved ones.

"I've got to tell you, Daniel, Norrie has really surprised me with his preparations for today. I thought it would be up to us to keep everyone safe, but he's proving me wrong."

"Aye. He infuriated me the night of attack, but everything he's done since has proven he's a capable man who wants to protect the community. He believed Carolyn that night but, the way the laws are written, and attitudes held by of some lawmen and judges, his hands are tied. He's made every effort to keep the women of Schooner Bay as safe as possible," he replied tugging on his ear. "I don't know that he ever imagined his position would require so much of him, but he's stepped up to the challenge admirably."

"So, you really think Callahan will be here today?"

"I do. I believe what Liam Gallagher told me. From what he said, Callahan is angry, and that makes him dangerous, but it also makes him careless. The way things are set up, he can't help but become frustrated and, when that happens, he'll make a mistake, and we'll get him."

"I hope you're right."

"James, there's too much to lose for me to be wrong."


	66. Chapter 66

Daniel arrived at the house earlier than expected and was greeted by Carolyn, as he hopped out of the carriage he'd rented for the day.

"Good Morning, Captain Gregg."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Muir," he said, walking toward the house and nodding to some passersby. "I hope I'm not too early."

While the formality of their exchange was due to people walking by on their way to the festivities, there was a touch of seriousness, as well. The uncertainty of the day had them on edge.

"Not at all, please come in," Carolyn said, maintaining decorum with an audience present.

As the door closed behind them, a sigh of relief escaped her. The tension she was feeling suddenly lessened because of Daniel's arrival. Being together made it easier on both of them, and they immediately began to relax. She put her arm around his waist and led him into the living room.

"I couldn't say this outside but, my dear Captain, you could never be too early," she smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye. He returned her smile with one of his own and caused her heart to flip.

"It seems quiet in here this morning. Where are Candy and Jonathan?"

"They are cleaning their room and not at all happy about it."

A smile played at his lips.

"And Martha?" he asked, resting his hands on her waist to pull her close.

"Martha is preparing a light lunch and putting the final touch on what we're taking to the festivities." Her hands traveled up his chest, to the back of his neck, and started playing with his curls.

"Perhaps I should offer my services."

"We were just finishing when you arrived, but I'm sure she will take you up on your offer when it's time to leave. In the meantime," she smiled mischievously. "I believe your services are required right here."

"Oh, they are? Madam, it sounds like things are well in hand. What can I possibly do for you?"

"I'm sure I don't know," she replied playfully, going up on her toes to reach his lips. He brushed his mouth against hers, briefly, and then pulled back to meet her eyes.

"My love, what you do to me."

He crushed her to him and covered her lips with his to give her a taste of how deep his love for her was.

"Oh, Daniel," she whispered, breaking the kiss momentarily, to take a breath, and then pulling him back to her. They became lost in the moment, each fully aware of the danger that may lie ahead and gaining strength from each other for whatever they may face. It took the determined stride and appearance of a busy women to break into their world. With no warning – no cough, no spoken word, nothing – Martha entered in the room.

"For goodness sake! It's not even noon! What am I going to do with you two?"

To say they were startled would be an understatement, but there was no embarrassment, no abrupt stepping back to separate, no apology . . . only a slightly guilty look. Daniel kissed the top of Carolyn's head and they turned toward the interloper.

"Good Morning, Martha."

"Captain," she replied, eyeing him critically. "Do you think you could break this up before the children wander in on you?"

"My dear woman, we will do our best to accommodate your request."

"Please do. You have to at least _try_ to maintain propriety," she reminded them. "Mrs. Muir, when you're able to untangle yourself, I could use your help in the kitchen."

"Yes, Martha," Carolyn replied, without removing her head from its resting place on Daniel's chest.

Left alone again, they looked at each other and chuckled.

"We behaved rather badly; don't you think?" she asked him.

"Perhaps, but the only thing I regret is the interruption," he said smiling.

"You, Captain, are a bad influence," she scolded him, tapping his chest.

"Me? Madam, you might take a moment to see who is truly responsible for my behavior," he replied, taking her by the hand and moving to the mirror over the sideboard. "You talk about a bad influence, look at that face," he teased, meeting her eyes in their reflection.

"What about that face?"

"It's a beautiful face," his voice softened. "One that makes me catch my breath whenever I see it. Do you see those eyes? They are my complete undoing. My love, your eyes see into my very soul. You make me want to be a better man." Looking down at her, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, her voice choked with emotion. He took her in his arms again and kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss, they turned toward the mirror again.

"Carolyn, I would like you to have your photograph taken."

"Really?"

"Yes, you, the children, even Martha, if she's willing. Everyone but Claymore," he chuckled. "I would appreciate being able to see your beautiful face while I'm away, as a reminder of the life we will share."

"Oh Daniel," she brushed his cheek with her hand. "We will have our photographs taken, but you must have yours taken as well."

He looked at her lovingly.

"I will agree to that, if we can have a photograph taken of the two of us together."

"I feel like we're in a negotiation," she laughed. "My dear Captain, I will be more than happy to have my photograph taken with you, as long as I also get a copy. Deal?"

"Deal." He put out his hand to shake, and when she placed hers in his, he pulled her into another scorching kiss. Then, abruptly pulling away, he smiled at her.

"There! In negotiations with you, madam, I prefer to seal the deal with a kiss. It's much more satisfying than a handshake."

"You are incorrigible!"

"And magnificent?"

"Yes, and magnificent," her voice deep and husky, she kissed him. "Now, I really must get to the kitchen, or Martha will have our heads."

XXXXX

The Horans and Farleys arrived just as the last of the items were packed in the carriage. The Captain's deck hands, Candy and Jonathan, ran toward the couples as they drew close. Seeing how much his friends were bringing, Daniel was glad they didn't have to carry everything to the park. The walk home would have been easy enough once the food had been eaten and baked goods sold but, with what everyone was taking, it would have been all hands on deck to carry it all.

"Good afternoon," Candy greeted the two couples.

"Hi!" Jonathan said, running up to them, a step behind his sister.

"Hello, children. Are you excited about the festivities today?" Mrs. Farley asked.

"Oh, yes. It sounds like it will be a lot of fun," Candy told them.

"Yeah!" Jonathan added. "I'm going to try everything!"

"Does that include the food?" James asked.

"Maybe not _all_ the food."

The couples laughed and, as a group, walked the rest of the way to the house.

"Good afternoon," Daniel greeted their arrival, pulling at his sleeves.

"Good afternoon, Captain," the ladies replied.

"Mom's in the house, would you like to see her?" Candy asked.

"We'd like that very much, Candy. Thank you," Marguerite replied.

As the "women" started into the house, Daniel looked down at the boy standing next to him. "Lad, go with the ladies. I'd like you to get your coat, and Candy's too. You may not need them now, but it will be cold when the sun goes down."

"Aye, aye, sir!" the boy saluted, grinning from ear to ear when the Captain returned his salute.

The men took a moment to load the Horan and Farley items onto the carriage, and talked quietly among themselves while they waited for the others.

"Daniel, before I went home this morning, I stopped by the Reverend's and filled him in on what we'll be doing today," James told him.

"Captain, I have a few responsibilities at the celebration, but when I'm free, I hope you'll use me in whatever capacity you deem necessary."

"Thank you, Reverend. The goal is to make sure the women, and Candy, and Jonathan, have an escort wherever they go. That includes not leaving them unattended if they're manning one of the booths, or any other activity. When you're available, perhaps you can help out with that."

"I'll do whatever is needed to keep everyone safe."

As the conversation ended, Candy and Jonathan came barreling out the front door, with the women following at a more sedate pace.

"It'll be crowded, but I think we'll all fit. James if you and Jonathan join me up front, I believe there's enough room for everyone else back here," Daniel said and swooped Candy into the carriage, much to her delight. He then proceeded to assist the ladies. When he took Carolyn's hand, he saw trepidation in her eyes and squeezed her hand to reassure her. Reverend Farley climbed in behind her and they set off for the festivities.


	67. Chapter 67

When they arrived at the park, the ladies located two available picnic tables under one of the tents and claimed them, and the ground next to them. They laid blankets out so the children would have a place to lay about if they wanted to.

Once the men unloaded everything, Daniel took the carriage back to the livery and settled Bonhomme for the day. As he was leaving, he walked over to talk to the liveryman.

"Quint, I'm sorry I missed you earlier. It's important that you be on alert today. We suspect Callahan will be coming to town, and there may be trouble."

"Is that the name of the man I sold ol' Bessie to?"

"Aye. So, keep your eyes opened," the Captain instructed. "Are you working the horse ride?"

"Yes, sir. Pa's gonna help me, along with a few other fellas."

"Good man," he said putting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm glad you won't be alone. Remember, if you see anything suspicious, let one of the men patrolling the area know as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

Daniel left him and, on his way back to the park, detoured to Claymore's office to drag him away from his precious ledgers.

XXXXX

By the time they returned to the picnic area, the ladies had everything laid out, and were gathered around the table talking. The Captain immediately noticed Candy and Jonathan were nowhere to be seen. The area was crowded, and it was impossible to see if they were nearby.

"Carolyn?"

Surprised at his use of her Christian name in public, she looked up and saw the apprehension on his face as his eyes scanned the area. Realizing who he was searching for, she quickly addressed his concern.

"The children are with Colm and Seamus. They came by right after you left and offered to take them around to look at everything."

Relief washed over him and he nodded, but his eyes still searched the vicinity for anything out of the ordinary. Carolyn knew he would be like this the rest of the day, but wanted him to relax, if he could.

"Captain, they're fine. Please take a seat and rest for a few minutes." Seeing Claymore standing behind Daniel, she greeted him. "Good afternoon, Uncle. Did you get a lot accomplished this morning?"

"Not as much as I would have liked," he said disagreeably.

"Well, the books are caught up, so there's no need to worry about it today. You should take a seat too, before you get called into duty."

He looked at her, with the realization of his responsibility, and panic took over his entire being.

"Ah-I-ah-ah . . ." He stopped suddenly and looked around before finally completing his thought. "All right."

"Heaven help us," Daniel said quietly to himself, but was overheard by Carolyn, who had trouble suppressing a smile. "Mrs. Muir, since the children are engaged, and things seem to be well in hand here, could I interest you in a stroll around the grounds?"

"Captain Gregg, I would enjoy that immensely."

"Let me have a brief word with Mr. Ebenezer, Mr. Horan, and Reverend Farley, before we leave, and I'll be right with you."

He quickly rounded up the men to clarify where everyone had to be.

"Captain, we've already worked it out, at least for the immediate future," James explained. "Marguerite, and Mrs. Farley have to take their items over to the church table, and the Reverend has to be there too. He and I will take the lady's baked goods and drop them off, and then Marguerite and I are going for a stroll. The Farleys will be covering the church table for now. Mrs. Grant has to take her pie over for the contest, so Claymore can assist with that, and then escort her over to the church table, where she'll be working. Since the children are with Seamus and Colm, and you and Mrs. Muir are together, everyone is taken care of. Go. Enjoy a walk with your lady."

Daniel smiled at his friend.

"This is why you're my first mate. Thank you. While you're out with your lovely bride, keep an eye out for Liam Gallagher, and we'll do the same. He and his family will be joining us and should be arriving any time."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Shaking his head, the Captain went back to Carolyn and offered his arm. "Shall we, my love?" he asked quietly, for her ears only.

She happily put her hand in the crook of his arm, and they made their way through the park.

XXXXX

Candy and Jonathan, with their escorts in tow, made their way down to the livery stable. They both wanted to take a ride on the horses, but the activity wouldn't get underway until later. There were a half dozen horses in the corral where the rides would take place, so they took a minute to pick out the ones they liked.

Seamus and Colm stood at the enclosure and watched the children. From where they were, they saw the obvious presence of law officers patrolling the area and were comforted by the show of security.

Since they were near the stable, Jonathan asked if they could go over and say hello to Quint. With a nod from the seamen, they crossed the yard and found the liveryman leading Bonhomme out to the paddock. As soon as the horse saw the children, he walked over to them and lowered his head to say hello. They made their usual fuss over him, and then everyone walked out with him.

When they returned, a small racket was coming from one of the stalls near the door. Both children ran to see what was causing the noise and looked through the slats.

"Puppies!" they both shouted.

"May we see them?" Candy asked.

"Sure," Quint replied.

They ran into the stall and knelt next to the box. The puppies toppled over each other to investigate the new arrivals, while the seamen watched over the top rail.

"Can we pick them up?" Jonathan asked excitedly.

"Yes; but be careful. They're very young."

Both children gently picked up a puppy and loved all over it before putting it down and picking up another. All of the little ones received plenty of attention, but one by one their interest waned, and they peeled off to sniff around for something new until only one puppy was left. The runt of litter decided he liked these two new people, using his best bark and whine to keep their attention, if they put him down or weren't paying enough attention to him.

"Where's their mom?" Candy asked.

"She's around here somewhere."

"Are the puppies for sale?" Jonathan asked.

"No, we're givin' them away."

The children looked excitedly at each other, but before they could voice their thoughts, Quint spoke up.

"But they're already taken."

"All of them?"

"'Fraid so."

"Aww," they both whined.

"Sorry kids. Maybe next time."

"Come along mates. It's time we moved on," Seamus prompted them.

Jonathan was still holding the smallest puppy, and he and Candy gave the little one a hug before putting him back in the box.

"Goodbye, little buddy. I hope you're going to a good home," he said sadly, patting his head.

As they stood to leave, the children realized the stable seemed empty.

"Are all the horses out in the paddock?" Candy asked.

"Yes. It's a nice day for them to be out there," Quint told her. "Well, except for the unbroken one.

"He's not any better?"

"Nah, but he's been quiet so far today, since he's back there alone. I'd like to keep it that way so don't go near him."

"Will he be able to go outside too?"

"I had him out earlier and will put him out again, once we finish with the horse rides and it's quiet."

That seemed to satisfy the little girl, so they said their goodbyes and headed back to the festivities.

XXXXX

As scheduled, the 2:20 from Portland, and points south of Schooner Bay, pulled into the station. Several men got off the train, from different cars, and made their way toward the main part of town. One man stood tall and walked purposely toward the center of town, taking in everything around him, as if looking for someone. A second man, a clean shaven and limping Sean Callahan, looked around apprehensively, his eyes shifting from place to place hoping no one recognized him. A third man casually lagged behind, seemingly minding his own business.

XXXXX

Candy and Jonathan talked nonstop as they walked with the seamen. They were excited about the puppies, the horse rides they would be taking, and the small prizes they'd won at the different stands lining the way back to the park. It seemed every booth held something of interest for one or both of them. Seeing the baseball toss up ahead, Jonathan took off, wanting to try again, with Candy right on his heels. Their escorts looked at each other and hustled to catch up.

"We're getting too old for this, Colm."

"Aye. The Capt'n'll hang us from the mizzen mast if we lose sight of 'em."

XXXXX

Coming around the corner, not far from the baseball toss, Callahan stopped in his tracks upon seeing the children.

" _Those blond urchins look like the Muir woman's brats."_ He looked closer, but stayed back so as not to be seen. _"It's got to be them. It looks like the happy little family is already here to enjoy the festivities. I'll bet mama's not too far away. This could be easier than I thought."_

Stepping into the flow of people to follow them, he hesitated when the retired seamen joined the children. He stepped into a nearby doorway to keep from being seen.

" _Damn! Those old sea dogs are always showing up at the wrong time."_

He held back, waiting for them to move on, and then followed at a safe distance. He wanted to see where they would lead him, having no doubt it would be to their mother.

XXXXX

Catching up with the children, Seamus pulled them off to the side and knelt down in front of them.

"Now, mates, ya can't be runnin' off without us. Ya have to stay with Colm and me. We're too old ta be runnin' after ya."

The children's eyes got wide, remembering last night's conversation with their mom and the Captain.

"We're sorry," they apologized.

"Tis fine. 'Twas no damage done."

XXXXX

The Horans were strolling through a large tent, where local goods were for sale, when James spotted Liam Gallagher and his family. He and Marguerite approached them, and each man made introductions. Paddy was carrying their picnic basket, so it was suggested they show them where the group had settled so he could put it down. The young man gratefully agreed.

On the way back, Norrie and Constable Prescott, from Rockland, stopped James and Liam to update them.

"Good afternoon," Norrie said. "I haven't seen Captain Gregg since this morning, but I need to give him an update. Do you have a minute? You may see him before I do."

"Of course. What do you know?" James asked.

"Callahan arrived this afternoon on the 2:20, and it seems he's clean shaven."

The information got everyone's attention.

"Where is he? What are you doing about it?" James asked, becoming agitated.

"Now, sir, calm down," Constable Prescott told him. "One of my officers has been watching him since he left Rockland. We've got things well in hand."

"Only one? Don't you think there should be more than one officer keeping an eye on him?"

"We didn't want to draw attention to the surveillance, but perhaps it's time to tighten the net."

"I would say! The man is dangerous!"

"Constables, I couldn't agree more. Please remember, he has definite plans for today," Liam Gallagher added.


	68. Chapter 68

Daniel and Carolyn walked around looking at the games and booths but, at the same time, were very aware of their surroundings. They couldn't help noticing the lawmen on patrol, and while it provided some level of comfort, they remained on high alert to the potential threat.

After 'keeping company' for over a month, the number of stares they attracted had finally started to lessen. People who knew the Captain paid attention when they saw them but, more often than not, they nodded or said hello, and some earned an introduction to Mrs. Muir.

The opportunity to be alone together, even in public, was a rarity. Daniel decided to take advantage of the situation to get the answer to a question he'd been pondering for a few weeks.

"Madam," he said with such affection, had anyone heard him, they'd have been convinced he was trying to seduce her. Would you care to visit the livery stable with me? There's something I'd like to show you."

She smiled brilliantly.

"It wouldn't be a fresh haystack, would it?"

"Regrettably, it is not," he replied, shaking his head in mock regret.

"Oh, that's disappointing," she teased. "Even so, I would still enjoy a walk to the livery stable with you."

"Marvelous."

When they arrived, things were quiet, and Quint was working in the tack room. He looked up as they entered and came out to join them.

"Afternoon Captain, ma'am."

"Mrs. Muir, this is Quint Reynolds. Quint, Mrs. Carolyn Muir."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Reynolds."

"Ma'am."

They exchanged small talk, and when a pause presented itself, Daniel reminded her he had something to show her.

"Mrs. Muir, please close your eyes," he said, winking conspiratorially at the liveryman.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Captain, what are you up to?"

"Go on, close your eyes. I promise it will be worth it, but don't open them until I tell you."

Trusting him completely, she closed her eyes. She heard him moving away and, a brief moment later, he returned.

"Now madam, cup your hands together." She followed his instructions, putting her hands together in front of her. Very carefully, he placed a sleeping puppy in them. Her eyes immediately shot opened.

"Oh!"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course, I do, he's precious," she cuddled the pup under her chin. "Where did he come from?"

Daniel took her by the elbow and led her into the stall. She went immediately to the side of the box to get a closer look at the family occupying it.

"What a cute dog," she said quietly, referring to the mother whose pups were sleeping against her. What breed is she?"

"She looks like a Wire Hair Fox Terrier to me, but I didn't know they'd made it across the Atlantic. I've only seen them in England."

"Well, she's a beauty . . ." The puppy in her hand had awakened and was starting to fidget. "And you are just adorable," she said lifting the little one up to look at him face to face. He licked her nose, and Carolyn beamed and kissed his head before putting him in the box with the others. "I'd love to have a dog for the children."

"That can be arranged," Daniel told her. Then, looking at Quint watching them over the rail, he asked. "They are still available, aren't they?"

"Yes, sir, but it was touch 'n go earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Seamus and Colm were here with Candy and Jonathan."

"Let me guess, they fell in love with the puppies," Carolyn chuckled.

"They did, and Capt'n, that little runt you like so well, took a real shine to them."

"Did he?"

"Yes, sir. He's very clear about who he likes and who he doesn't."

"Oh, I wish we could take him. I just don't think Uncle would agree to it."

"If that weren't an issue, would you let Candy and Jonathan pick one out?"

"Of course! I'd love to have a dog – especially this little guy," she said referring to the runt.

As she said the words, the small puppy, starting barking for her to pick him up again. She laughed and reached for him immediately and held him close.

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?"

"It seems this scruffy lad has made his choice," Daniel remarked.

"I never seen a dog take to a family like this little one has, ma'am. He acted the same way with your children."

"That just shows he has very good taste," she smiled.

XXXXX

Claymore was sitting at the table when the Horans and Gallaghers arrived and more introductions were made. As the women got the basket of food settled, he explained there are so many men escorting their wives and daughters around, there wasn't enough room for him by the booth. Reverend Farley and Mr. Coburn, another worker's husband, had things well in hand, and sent him away until he was needed to escort Martha to the pie tasting. James had noticed all the escorted women earlier, and realized what he said was true, but still wondered if it would be enough today.

"Claymore, Sean Callahan is in Schooner Bay. He arrived on the train this afternoon, and he's shaved off his beard and mustache."

His timid man's eyes opened wide.

"Constable Prescott, from Rockland, has a man following him, and should be adding others as we speak."

"What should we do?"

"What we planned to do . . . keep an eye on the women and children and don't give him a chance to get near them."

He nodded his head, the fear evident on his face.

"When do you have to meet Martha?"

Taking out his watch, Claymore replied, "She told me to be back in 45 minutes."

"Until then, I think we'll walk around the grounds with the Gallaghers. Would you care to join us?"

"No, thank you. I'll stay here in case I'm needed early."

"We'll meet you at the pie tasting then. Be alert. This is no time to relax," the Captain's first mate said and walked away.

As the group prepared to leave, the children, with Seamus and Colm close behind, came up to them.

Candy and Jonathan filled them in on the games they played and showed them the trinkets they'd won. The adults congratulated them, and took a moment to introduce Seamus, Colm, and children to the Gallaghers, but looking over the retired seamen, the Horans could see how worn out they were.

"You two look like you could use a break," James said.

"Aye. A sit down would be most welcome," Seamus replied.

"Let me get you something to drink," Marguerite offered.

"No, thank you, ma'am. We stopped for a lemonade a few minutes ago."

"If you're sure . . . she hesitated. "I'll tell you what. We're ready to take a stroll and take in the sights. Why don't we take the children and meet you at the pie tasting? You both can stay here and relax for a bit. "

A look of relief came over both men.

"Would you like that mates?" Seamus asked.

"Sure!"

"All right, off with you then . . . and don't forget, stay with the adults."

"Yes, sir," they said and joined the others.

James broke away from the group to return to the seamen.

"Sean Callahan is in town. He's being followed by at least one officer from Rockland. Be on your guard."

Seamus and Colm took in the news and nodded, then sat down with Claymore, too worried and tired to be bothered by his company.

XXXXX

From a distance, Callahan followed the children to the park, using the crowd as cover while he kept an eye on them. He recognized the Captain's first mate but wasn't close enough get a good look at the others. He could tell the Muir woman wasn't with them, nor was his doppelganger. He knew they'd show up sooner or later, so he was just going to have to wait for his opportunity. Although, patience was not his strong suit.

XXXXX

Martha, the Coburns, and the Farleys were dealing with brisk sales at the church's baked goods table. It seemed, instead of bringing something from home, many families opted to buy their dessert there. As quickly as everything was going, the workers were sure there wouldn't be anything left by the time the next shift showed up.

Within the half hour, that was the case. When their relief arrived, everything had been sold, with the exception of a few unappealing looking items. The only thing left to do was clean up and that didn't take long at all. When they finished, the Coburns went to rejoin their family, and the Farleys escorted Martha back to their table, saving Claymore the trip.

XXXXX

On their way back to the park, the Captain and Mrs. Muir were happy to see Candy and Jonathan walking with the Horans and Gallaghers. When the children spotted the couple, they ran to greet them. Daniel saw the relief on Carolyn's face as she put a hand on each child, and they walked back to their friends. He suspected Candy and Jonathan would not be out of her sight the rest of the day.

After greeting everyone and making sure the Gallaghers had gotten settled at the family's tables, the group stepped out of the main traffic area to see what the plan was.

"So, what's next?" Daniel asked a little distracted as he looked around. He'd learned to trust his instincts long ago, and something didn't feel right. Perusing the area, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but kept his eyes moving for any indication they were being watched. James caught his eye, and indicated he needed to talk to him.

"We're taking in the sights before we go back for the pie tasting contest," his first mate replied, as he too took up the watch, looking for anything unusual.

"Yeah! And then we're going to go back down to ride the horses," Jonathan put in loudly.

"Mommy, guess what we saw?" Candy asked. "We saw puppies down at the livery stable, and Quint let us hold them! I wish we could have one, but they already had homes."

"Yeah," Jonathan added disappointedly. "There was one who wouldn't leave us alone. He really liked us."

"The Captain and I were just down there and met them. They're very cute but, honey, we can't have a dog right now. I'm sorry. Maybe when things change we can think about it," their mother added, a little confused to hear all the puppies had been taken.

"Which one did you like, Mom?"

"The smallest pup has quite the personality."

Candy and Jonathan looked at one another.

"He's the one that liked us. He barked and whined when he wanted us to pick him up."

"That's him! He was very persistent."

"Yes, and you gave that scruffy dog all the attention he demanded, madam. You would spoil him no end," Daniel said, as his eyes continued to scan the area.

"Well, yes, but every puppy deserves to be loved and spoiled . . . don't you think?" she asked, gazing at him. His posture had become very rigid, and his eyes were taking in everything around them. He was so distracted he didn't reply. "Captain?"

His eyes were drawn back to Carolyn.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I missed that. What did you say?"

"Just that every puppy deserves to be spoiled, don't you think?"

He smiled down at her, knowing, even if he hadn't liked the confounded pup, she could talk him into absolutely anything. He also knew he would lay down his life to keep her and the children safe.

"I suppose so," he finally answered.

She looked at him aware he was very preoccupied and was immediately concerned.

"Daniel?" she asked quietly.

"Why don't we move along? There's still a lot to see," he said to everyone, still believing something wasn't right.

James watched Carolyn take his friend's arm, and then brought his attention back to scanning the area for the one person who wanted to wreak havoc on their lives.

"Mr. Horan, will you join us as we walk?"

"Yes, sir."

He took a place at the Captain's side, and Marguerite joined the Gallaghers and the children, knowing her husband needed to talk to their friends.

The men were quiet for a moment, as Daniel kept his eye on the children ahead of them.

"While we were standing there, I got the definite feeling we were being watched, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary," Daniel remarked. "Did you notice anything?"

"No, sir, but your instincts may be right," he looked at him. "Callahan has arrived in Schooner Bay."

Both Carolyn and Daniel stopped and looked at their friend.

"He came in on the afternoon train. One of Prescott's men has been following him since he left Rockland, and Norrie was going to add a few more men to the surveillance."

"How did you find out?"

"Liam and I ran into Norrie while he was looking for you. He asked that we let you know, if he didn't find you first. Oh, and it seems Callahan's changed his appearance to avoid being noticed."

"How so?"

"He's shaved off his facial hair. My guess is, he doesn't look quite as much like you now."

Daniel nodded.

"We knew he'd come. Now that he's here, we need to keep a very close watch on everyone. I've no doubt he'll make a move," he said putting his free hand on Carolyn's as it rested on his arm. "My love," he said softly. "You and the children will not leave my sight until this is resolved."

XXXXX

After trailing the children, for what seemed like forever, Sean Callahan finally spied his prey. His eyes focused on the Muir woman until he realized that damned seaman was with her and looking around, almost as if he knew they were being watched. He quickly ducked around the corner of a nearby building to avoid being seen and didn't have a chance to notice the others with them. The only thing he knew for sure was there were at least four men and two women, along with the children. He did his best to listen in but couldn't hear a thing, until the boy said they were going to ride the horses.

He watched as the group moved away, and didn't miss all four men looking around, as if in search of someone. Moving quickly around the corner again to avoid being seen, he caught sight of someone watching him. The man didn't meet his eye, feigning interest in something else before he casually moved away. Callahan had seen him earlier and didn't think anything of it, but this was too much of a coincidence to ignore. He was obviously being followed.

Since he knew where the family would eventually end up, he opted to take care of his most pressing business first. He changed direction and headed away from the festivities.


	69. Chapter 69

The whole group met up at the pie tasting event and gathered around Martha in support. She and nine other women had entered pies in the contest. There were three cherry, four apple, and three blueberry pies. Ed Peevey, who took a short break from his patrolling duties for a chance to taste some of the best pies in Schooner Bay, was one of the judges. Mr. Pryor, from the Schooner Bay Inn, and Mr. Worth, president of the bank, were the other two. They agreed to taste the blueberry pies first, then the apple, and would finish with the cherry. Each pie was identified by a number, so the judges wouldn't know who baked it.

For the blueberry, they were each given a small slice of the first pie, tasted it, and then were given a sample of the next contestant's pie. This went on until all three pies were tasted, at which time the judges conferred and wrote down their selection of the best one. The process continued for the apple, and finally the cherry pie.

Except for the Gallaghers, everyone in the Gregg/Muir party knew how wonderful Martha's cherry pie was and watched as all were sampled. Although, they didn't know which was hers, when the judges tasted the pie in the middle, it became obvious by their reactions. Their faces lit up, and Ed Peevey actually groaned it was so good.

Once all three pies had been sampled, the judges had a brief discussion and selected the cherry pie they liked best. They then met with the contest organizers to find out who the numbers were assigned to. That complete, Mr. Worth was given the honor of presenting ribbons to the winners.

The ladies who baked the best blueberry and apple pies were awarded their ribbons and waited on the small platform until all the winners were recognized. Martha and the family waited with bated breath for the announcement of the winner of the cherry pie.

In a strong voice, the bank president announced Mrs. Martha Grant had baked the best cherry pie. The children jumped up and down and hugged her, as did Mrs. Muir and the ladies. She even got a tender look from the Captain when he helped her step up on the platform to accept her ribbon. Mr. Worth made the presentation and asked her to wait with the other ladies.

"It is now our pleasure to announce this year's winner of the Schooner Bay Pie Championship. My friends, I can only hope you have the opportunity to taste this woman's pie. It is, without a doubt, the best any of us have ever eaten. Ladies and gentlemen, please congratulate one of the newest members of our community, the Schooner Bay Pie Champion of 1868, Mrs. Martha Grant!"

The crowd cheered! Martha put her hands to her face in surprise and was congratulated by the other ladies, who pointed her in the direction of Mr. Worth. He shook her hand and presented her with a blue ribbon, larger than the others. The family, led by the children, cheered and cheered for her. When she came off the platform, Daniel was there to help her down and, when she was safely on the ground, he kissed the back of her hand. The show of affection caused her to blush and mumble something to him about maintaining propriety in public. The Captain chuckled, as he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, and returned her to her family.

XXXX

Away from the festivities, Callahan slipped down an alley between two buildings, all the way to the back, and went around the corner. The man following him cautiously continued his pursuit and hesitated at the end of the building. Not seeing anything suspicious, he moved forward but, as he passed a shed, he heard footsteps behind him and, turning, caught a glimpse of something coming toward him. He didn't have time to react, or defend himself, as a two by four slammed into the side of his head. He crumpled to the ground in a heap and was dragged, unceremoniously, to the side of the shed. His attacker smiled down at the unconscious man and dropped his weapon on him before walking away.


	70. Chapter 70

Schooner Bay's Pie Champion determined, the crowd dispersed, congratulating the winner as they passed. The champion and her entourage returned to their picnic area to regroup. It seemed everyone had their own ideas of what they were going to do.

Candy and Jonathan were more than ready to go for their horse ride, and their mom and the Captain, concerned for their safety, agreed to take them. Knowing for sure that Callahan was in town, Daniel would not be separated from Carolyn or the children.

Martha and Sarah had been on their feet all day and decided they would rest before getting everything out for dinner. Johanna was tired and had been quiet most of the day. She opted to stay behind with the ladies. All day, she'd been thinking about the trouble Sean Callahan would cause if he returned to Schooner Bay. Her father had told her about his behavior in Rockland, and she couldn't help but wonder how she had been so taken in by such a man.

The retired seamen left the pie tasting to warn Seamus' daughter and her husband to be on guard. Reverend Farley was going to stay with the ladies, but a young man came up to him in a panic. His father was near death and was asking for the minister. Confirming Sarah would remain with the others, the reverend hurried off with the man.

Daniel was hoping one of the men – someone other than Claymore – would join him in escorting Carolyn and the children, but Liam left unexpectedly, and asked if James would keep an eye on the ladies and his children. Paddy was quite put out, as he considered himself more than capable of taking care of himself and his sister, but his father wouldn't budge.

With no other choice, the Captain would have to depend on Claymore to come with him to protect the family and, it was obvious, Carolyn's uncle was no more pleased to be going, than Daniel was. After agreeing on what time they would meet back at the tables for dinner, they left to take the children for their ride.

Making their way toward the stable, to say Carolyn was apprehensive would be an understatement. Even with her hand tucked in the crook of the Captain's arm, nothing she did could stop the fear she was feeling. She insisted the children stay right with them. There would be no running ahead today. She knew, firsthand, the danger they faced was real, and the sense of security she normally felt at Daniel's side was shrouded by the cloud hanging over them.

The Captain's eyes were constantly moving, looking for any sign of trouble. Arriving at the ride, there were quite a few children in the queue. Candy and Jonathan got in line with the others, and the three adults stood off to the side to wait with the other parents.

XXXXX

Two deputies had been assigned to assist Officer Davis, who had followed Callahan from Rockland, but they were unable to locate him. Meeting with the two constables on the street, they were deciding how they would split up to look for him, when a man came running down the alley. Seeing the lawman, he stopped in front of him.

"Norrie, come quick! There's a body by the shed out back."

The men ran back to find the battered body of Officer Davis. The side of his head had a huge gash and was bleeding profusely. Constable Prescott checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one, and he was encouraged further when his man started to stir.

"Ed, go for Doctor Feeney!" Norrie shouted.

The deputized constable ran off; not quite sure where to begin his search.

One of the deputies pulled out his clean handkerchief to put pressure on the wound. It must have hurt terribly because the wounded man finally opened his eyes and tried to push the man's hands away from him.

"Prescott, have you got this? I've got to find Captain Gregg and Mrs. Muir to warn them, and these men need to find Sean Callahan before he does anything worse."

"Go! I'll wait here for the doctor."

Norrie and the men hurried off.

XXXXX

Liam Gallagher was standing outside the Inn talking to a man who had arrived on the 2:10 train, amazed to find him in Schooner Bay.

"John, I don't know if she'll talk ta ya."

"She has ta see me. I don't care what happened in London. I just want the chance ta talk ta her."

Johanna's father looked at the man he had thought would be his son-in-law, before his daughter got it in her head to go to England.

"What do ya know about what happened in London?"

"I ran into Mary when she came home. She told me everything. Liam, if, after we speak, Johanna doesn't want ta see me, I'll leave and not bother her again," he pleaded.

Liam shook his head wondering how their world had gotten so turned on its ear.

"All right, I'll ask her."

"Thank you."

XXXXX

The children finished their ride and ran quickly back to their mom and the Captain and asked if they could do it again. Seeing their excitement, Carolyn agreed, and they got back in the much shorter line to await their turn.

XXXXX

Norrie sent the other men off to look for the Captain and the Muir family, telling them to let the other officers patrolling the area know about the attack, and to be on alert. He went to the picnic area, believing the Captain would be there, and ran into Seamus and Colm. The seamen told him the family had gone down to the horse ride. Without explanation, the constable turned on his heel and headed toward the stable.

XXXXX

Sean Callahan was behind the livery stable when he noticed the Muir woman, her kids, and the seaman over by the corral.

' _Is that bastard ever going to leave her side?"_ he wondered, his anger and impatience growing.

The children were riding the horses, and the adults were watching from the rail of the corral. He had no idea how he would take her but thought this might be his only opportunity until the end of the evening. Frustrated at his inability to get to her, or her children, he slipped into the stable. With no one in sight, he looked for a good location from which to watch them.

XXXXX

Liam Gallagher rejoined the others at their table and walked over to his daughter.

"Johanna, canna have a word with ya?"

She nodded and they moved to a private spot to talk.

"What is it Pap?"

"My dear, I have some surprising news."

She looked at him quizzically, wondering if it had to do with Sean Callahan. She couldn't imagine any other news that would be of interest to them here.

"John is here."

"John?!"

"Aye, he's come all the way from home ta see ya."

"I canna see him now. I've made such a mess of my life. When he sees me, he'll know what I've done. He won't want to have anything ta do with any of us."

"He already knows."

"Ya told him?"

"No, lass. Mary told him."

Johanna's eyes filled with tears.

"I canna believe she did that. She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone," she said, trying not to cry. "What must he think of me?"

"Will you see him? He very much wants ta speak with ya."

"Oh, Pap. I don't know. What do ya think?"

"Lass, he's come all the way across the ocean ta see ya. I think the very least ya can do is talk with the man."

"Aye, I owe him that much."

"That's my lass. I'll send him over ta that bench," he said pointing. "Then I'll take ya over and leave ya both alone."


	71. Chapter 71

Candy and Jonathan were the only children left riding. The other families had left and were making their way back to the park for supper. Ever vigilant, Daniel saw Norrie approaching before he got close.

"Captain, may I have a word with you . . . alone?" the constable asked.

The seaman looked at Carolyn knowing she would want to be included, but Norrie shook his head no, so he asked her to stay at the corral. Before leaving with the constable, he dragged Claymore away from a man he'd been discussing business with, to stay with her and keep an eye on the children.

Feeling the family would be safe, out in the open, Daniel and Norrie moved away to speak privately.

XXXXX

Liam walked John Callahan to the bench, explaining minimally about the Sean Callahan threat, and warned him not to leave Johanna alone, no matter what. He then asked that he escort her back to their group when they finished talking. The other man assured him he would not leave her alone.

XXXXX

Callahan was watching the Muirs from one of the stalls, growing increasingly frustrated and annoyed at his inability to get to them. He also noticed the fool that sold him that worthless horse. That was another score that needed to be settled.

XXXXX

Quint was cleaning things up as the last ride was finishing. Grabbing a couple of buckets with trash, he headed back to the livery stable. Carolyn was watching Daniel and Norrie, wondering what they were discussing. Claymore had worked his way back to his potential customer and was engrossed in conversation with him, again.

Jonathan was being helped off his horse when he saw Quint going to the stable. Wanting to see the puppies again, as soon as his feet hit the ground, he slipped through the fence and ran to the barn. Candy, waiting to be lifted down, saw her brother run off and called after him. Carolyn turned and watched in disbelief as her son ran into the stable. She took off after him, calling for Claymore to watch Candy.

Jonathan ran into the barn, excited about seeing the pups, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Quint lying on the ground, bleeding and unconscious, trash scattered all around him. Before the boy could react, he was grabbed from behind and carried away from the door kicking and screaming.

XXXXX

Norrie was explaining what happened, in his long drawn out manner, and finished with the news that Callahan was on the loose and they had no idea where he was. Suddenly, everything happened at once. Daniel heard Carolyn call out and looked up in time to see her running into the stable. Claymore was startled by her shout but had the presence of mind to stop Candy as she tried to follow her mother. Daniel immediately ran after Carolyn, realizing Jonathan was nowhere to be seen, and Norrie, who was slower to react, followed him.

XXXXX

Carolyn's heart dropped when she heard Jonathan scream, and she ran as fast as she could to reach the stable. She barely noticed Quint on the ground. Her focus was on her son struggling to get free, and the man holding him with an iron grip.

"Jonathan!"

"Mommy!" he cried out.

"Mrs. Muir, how nice ta see you again. 'Tis been far too long, don't you think?" Callahan sneered as he held tight to her son, despite the boy's efforts to free himself. "I was sure our paths would cross again. As you'll recall, we have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Please, let him go. I'll give you whatever you want . . . do whatever you want . . . just let him go."

"I knew you'd see things my way. Come over to me, and I'll let him go."

Carolyn walked toward him without hesitation, intent to see her son away from danger. She would worry about her own safety once Jonathan free.

"All right, I'm here. Let my son go. You've got what you want."

Callahan licked his lips, as his eyes ran over her body.

"I've waited far too long for this," he said as he put Jonathan down. Finally free, her son turned around and kicked him in the shin as hard as he could.

Callahan screamed in pain and let out a stream of blue language as he grabbed for him, but the boy was too fast.

"Jonathan, run!" Carolyn shouted and turned to follow, but she was grabbed from behind and dragged toward the back. She fought her attacker every step of the way, to no avail.

Daniel was just outside the stable when the lad ran right into him. He knelt down and held his arms.

"Jonathan, where's your mother?"

"Mr. Callahan has her," Jonathan said with tears in his eyes. The Captain was up in a shot.

"Go back to Claymore, son," he said over his shoulder and continued into the stable.

XXXXX

Liam Gallagher watched his daughter tentatively approach John Callahan, but he turned away as her suitor stood to greet her.

"Hello, Johanna. Thank ya for agreeing ta see me."

"John," she said quietly.

"Won't ya sit down?"

She nodded and took a seat, looking down at her hands resting in what was left of her lap.

He wasn't quite sure how to begin. He had known she was with child before seeing her, but her expanding middle was still something of a shock. Even though the baby wasn't his, he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. Words failing him, he gently put his hand over hers.

Looking at him, she was startled to see the love he still held for her.

"Oh, John. I've made such a mess of things."

"Johanna, please don't say that. You've created life, and I think that's the most wonderful thing a woman can do."

"How can ya say that? I ran away from ya, and the life ya promised, only ta make a fool of myself. I made one bad decision after another and look where it landed me," she said caressing her expanding middle.

"I don't care about any of that. None of it matters right now. If ya let me, I'd like to tell ya what I've been thinking since I learned what happened."

Her eyes met his and she nodded.

XXXXX

Daniel ran into the barn and stopped to determine what direction to go in. Carolyn and Callahan were nowhere to be seen, but he heard scuffling, and an agitated horse whinnying, and realized they must be in the main stall area. He turned the corner in time to see Carolyn being manhandled into one of the stalls, halfway down, and ran toward them.

She landed on the thin layer of hay on the floor and, when Callahan fell on top of her, she fought for all she was worth. She struggled to twist her body out from under him, but he was too heavy. Suddenly, without warning, he was lifted off her and thrown out of the stall. He crashed against the rails of the opposite stall, splitting the wood, and the Captain was on him immediately. In a blind rage, he pummeled him and continued punching him until his own fists were bloody. When he stopped swinging, he lifted the reprobate up by his lapels and slammed him into the rails, over and over again.

Seeing Daniel's fury, Carolyn was afraid of what would happen to him if she didn't stop him. She scrambled to her knees and continually called out to him.

"Daniel, please stop! Daniel, please!"

It took her pleading with him several times to penetrate his rage. With one final effort, he threw Callahan against the rail and let him fall to the ground. Turning toward Carolyn, his vision cleared, and his focus returned to her and her wellbeing. In an instant he was kneeling in front of her.

"Are you all right?" he asked as his eyes took her in. He looked for any sign of injury and discretely helped straighten her dress.

She nodded slightly and fell into his arms. He rocked her gently and whispered words of endearment as he held her close. They were so lost in their concern for each other, neither heard movement behind them.

XXXXX

Up at the main picnic tent, families were lining up to get the succulent pork that was ready to be served. Martha looked around, wondering what could be keeping the Captain, Mrs. Muir and the children. Everyone else had returned, and the group had grown in size. Another man joined the Gallagher family and was being very solicitous toward Johanna. Seamus' daughter and her husband returned with the seamen, carrying a picnic basket full of food to share. Seamus decided he would feel more comfortable with his family close by and invited them to join the party.

As she continued to scan the crowd for her family, she spied James Horan checking his watch and looking around too. Their eyes met and their mutual concern was evident. He walked over to her, and they stepped off to the side.

"I think I'll go down to the livery stable to see what's delaying them. I'm sure they're fine. The kids are probably enjoying an extra ride or two."

"Mr. Horan, if you think you're going down there without me, you better think again."

"I can get down there much faster on my own and have them back here in no time."

"You can do that, but I'm going, with or without you. What's it going to be?"

XXXX

"Captain, look out!" Norrie yelled.

Daniel looked up in time to see Callahan coming at them with a hunting knife. He reacted quickly and stopped the deadly blow and, after a short skirmish, pushed his attacker out of the stall and away from Carolyn. The men struggled for the weapon, rolling on the floor, fighting for dominance. Norrie was coming toward them to help the Captain, but before he could reach them, Callahan broke free and headed toward the back of the stable, looking for an escape route. Daniel was right behind him and dove, to take his legs out from under him, but missed. Gaining a small lead, Callahan looked desperately for an outlet, any outlet to get away. Seeing the only option available, he rushed to a stall with the intention of mounting the horse to make his escape. If he could trample Daniel Gregg in the process, all the better.

The already agitated horse went berserk. He brayed and bucked, kicking his legs in every direction. Callahan cursed and scrambled to get out of the way, but the stallion's back legs kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the back wall. He fell to the ground, and the horse, in a lathered frenzy, proceeded to kick and stomp him until he was nothing but a bloody pulp.

The Captain reached the stall just as the horse's hooves were coming down on the prone man. He started in to try to stop the attack, but Norrie pulled him back. With the horse in that state, there was nothing anyone could do but stay out of the way.

Carolyn could hear the sounds of violence – the horse snorting and whinnying, hooves hitting the stall, wood splitting, shouts and profanity from Callahan. She ran out of the stall, afraid Daniel was in danger, but was grabbed by Ed Peevey to keep her from going any further. Other lawmen, who had been patrolling the area, ran past them toward Norrie. Catching a glimpse of the Captain with the other men, she reluctantly agreed to stay where she was. She noticed the constable looking for evidence that she was hurt and assured him she was all right. He, in turn, told her Jonathan was fine, just upset, and that both children were worried about her.

After what seemed like forever, the stable was suddenly quiet. The only sound was the heavy snorting of the stallion, who had finally left his stall, looking for his own escape route. The seaman and other men had done the only thing they could to keep the horse contained. They opened the doors of two opposite stalls and tied the opened gates together to fence the horse in the back until he calmed down. They wouldn't be able to see to Callahan until he did.

With the horse secured, the Captain rushed back to Carolyn. Ed looked at him inquiringly, glancing toward the back of the stable, but the seaman shook his head. The deputy nodded and discreetly left the stall.

Daniel and Carolyn stood in front of each other and took in their disheveled appearances. His eyes ran over her, making sure she wasn't hurt. He saw the hay on her dress, and in her hair, and his anger flared, but he tamped it down. Then, his eyes searched hers to determine if she was really all right. Looking back at him, her beautiful green eyes showed her relief but, also, her unwavering strength.

She looked him over. There was hay and dirt all over his clothes and his curls had taken on a mind of their own.

"My love, are you all right?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Are you?"

"Aye. I'm fine."

"Is he dead?"

"We won't know until we can get in there, but I don't know how he could have survived."

She lowered her eyes, sorry a life may have been lost, but relieved Sean Callahan would no longer be a threat to her family. On the ground, something caught her eye by the Captain's boot, she realized it was a drop blood and then another. Following its path, she saw his hands for the first time.

"Daniel, you're bleeding," she cried and gently raised his right hand. He was oblivious to any injury he might have and was surprised to see his battered knuckles. Turning his hand over, Carolyn saw a deep cut that could only have come from the knife. "Here, let me look at that."

"Carolyn, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You're going to need stitches. Where's your handkerchief?" she asked. When he started for his inside pocket, she stopped his bruised and battered left hand, and reached in to take it out. She wiped away the blood, only to have the bleeding continue pooling in his palm. "We need to get you to Doctor Feeney. This needs to be thoroughly cleaned before he stitches it up," she said, wrapping the kerchief around the wound.

Despite all that had just happened, the Captain found humor in the maternal tone she took with him and smiled at her.

"Yes, ma'am."

Her eyes met his and, feeling overwhelmed at all that had happened and the realization their nightmare could finally be over, she buried her head in his chest and chuckled, but then, overcome with relief, Carolyn started to cry. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, holding her close until she regained control. When she finally looked up at him, he wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Better?"

"Better," she nodded.

He pulled her to his chest again and kissed the top of her head.

While they were together, Quint's father had joined the lawmen, and they managed to get the stallion into a stall, allowing Norrie to check on Callahan. The constable walked back to where the Captain and Mrs. Muir were, caught the seaman's eye, and let him know Callahan was dead with a shake of his head.

Daniel tightened his hold on Carolyn and whispered in her ear. "It's over, my love. He's dead." He could feel the stress leaving her as her body relaxed into his.

As they stood in each other's arms, a commotion came from the front of the stable.

"Where are they? Where are Mrs. Muir and the Captain?!" Martha's indomitable voice asked.

"Now, Mrs. Grant, they're just fine. You need to wait outside with the others until they come out," a voice answered.

"Ed Peevey, if you ever expect to get another piece of my cherry pie, you better take me to them right now!"

Daniel and Carolyn couldn't help smiling as they looked down the row of horse stalls to see Martha walking purposely toward them with Constable Peevey and James Horan following closely behind. Before reaching them, the older woman turned around and gave the lanky man a look that caused him to turn on his heel to go back to where he came from. The smile playing on James' lips disappeared quickly, as a stern look was aimed in his direction. Finally, she turned and looked at the couple. Mrs. Muir had obviously been crying, and had hay on her dress and in her hair, but didn't look physically hurt. Unfortunately, Martha knew some injuries weren't always visible to the eye. The Captain's appearance was worse. He had dust and hay all over him, and she didn't miss the bloody kerchief wrapped around his hand. James looked on, taking in the appearance and demeanor of both friends to assure himself they weren't hurt any more than he was seeing.

"Look at the two of you. I hope Sean Callahan is in worse shape," Martha said pointedly.

"He's dead," Daniel said simply.

"Well, thank God for that." The surprised looks on the other three faces caused Martha to put her hands on her hips. "What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. Mrs. Muir, let me get a look at you," she said taking her hands. "Except for the hay all over you, you look unharmed, but are you really?"

"I am – thanks to Daniel."

"I knew I liked you the minute I saw you, Captain," she looked at him appreciatively. "Now, let me take a look at that hand."

A voice behind her caused Martha to jump slightly.

"No. How about you let me take a look at that hand," Doctor Feeney remarked, coming up beside her.

"Doctor."

"Mrs. Grant, Mrs. Muir. Captain Gregg, let me see your hand. Except for this, are you both all right?" he asked, his eyes taking in the young woman's appearance.

"Yes," Carolyn answered.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," he said, rewrapping the hand. "Captain, you're going to need stitches. Let me see to the other man first, and then we'll take care of this."

Daniel nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor," Carolyn replied.

XXXXX

Doctor Feeney joined Norrie and the other men standing outside the stall containing the broken remains of Sean Callahan. Moving inside to look at the body, although he didn't need to examine it to confirm he was dead, he checked for a pulse, breathing, and noted the man's fixed and dilated pupils.

"Yup, he's dead. I'll sign the death certificate when I get back to my office."

"How's Officer Davis?" Norrie asked.

"He needed stitches and has a bad concussion, but he should be fine. He took quite a hit. He's lucky to be alive," he added before referring to the dead man. "What are you going to do with this worthless piece of humanity?"

"Don't know. He doesn't deserve a burial in Potter's field, much less consecrated ground."

"Do you know if he has any family?"

"Wouldn't know. There's certainly no one here who would want to lay claim to him."

"I know a doctor down in Portland who works with young apprentices. He's always looking for bodies for his students to study. Looking at these injuries, though, I can't be sure there are any organs left intact. If no one claims it, maybe we can send him down there. If they can use him, it would give this sorry excuse of a man the opportunity to do something worthwhile in death, he refused to do in life."

XXXXX

"Mrs. Muir, why don't we find somewhere private so you can freshen up?" Martha suggested.

"Thank you, Martha. I would appreciate your help."

"Ladies, let me check on that for you. I'm sure there's an office you can use," Mr. Horan offered and turned to go back to the front of the stable.

"James, once you've done that, would you check on the children? Please let them know their mother is fine, and we'll join them as soon as we can get away" Daniel asked. "Actually, would you mind staying with them? I think you'd provide more comfort to them than Claymore."

"Aye, aye, sir."

The first mate left, and Daniel rejoined the women.

"Martha, did you see Candy and Jonathan? Are they all right?" Carolyn was asking, her concern evident in her voice.

"They're upset, especially Jonathan, but they'll be fine as soon as they see you're both all right."

"My dear, what do you think got into him that he thought it was all right to run off on his own?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I suspect it has something to do with the puppies. You know how he can be."

"I thought I did, but I learn more about each member of this family every day," he remarked. "Carolyn, before you leave to freshen up, are you sure you're all right?"

She glanced at Martha who was suddenly interested in something a few stalls down and stepped out. Carolyn gave her friend a grateful smile and moved into Daniel's arms.

"I've been better, but I know everything will be fine now that this is finally over."

"It is, and we can move forward with our lives," he said and kissed her softly.

She touched his check and sighed.

"All right, break it up," Martha said quietly hurrying back into the stall, aware others were heading their way. "Ed came back to tell us there's an office we can use. Come along, Mrs. Muir."

The couple exchanged a look at her use of Constable Peevey's given name and smiled. As she stepped away, Daniel reluctantly let go of her hand, as their steadfast friend led her away.


	72. Chapter 72

Doctor Feeney returned promptly, leaving Norrie and the others to tend to the body.

"I left Quint waiting up front. He's going to need a few stitches too. Let's go there so I can take care of you both properly."

They walked to the front of the stable and Daniel took a seat next to the young liveryman who was holding a cloth to his bleeding head.

"Are you all right, Quint?"

"Yes, sir. You?"

"I am. Do you remember what happened?"

"No. All I know is one minute I was walkin' into the stable, the next I was wakin' up on the floor with a splitting headache. I never saw what hit me."

"I'm glad you're all right. I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this."

"Thank you, sir, but it ain't your fault."

"All right gentlemen, let's get started," Doctor Feeney remarked.

XXXXX

The office was quiet, as Carolyn finished telling Martha what happened. Her friend looked at the young woman's calm demeanor in amazement.

"You're sure you're all right?"

"It was terrifying . . . much more frightening than the first attack . . . but knowing it's really over, and I never have to worry about him coming after us again, has to be why I'm so calm. That's not to say I won't fall apart later, but right now . . . I think I'm all right."

"And the Captain isn't responsible for his death?"

"No. Daniel _was_ beating him thoroughly, though. So much so, I was afraid he would kill him. When he finally stopped hitting him and came over to check on me, we thought Callahan was knocked out, but he either came to or was only pretending to be unconscious. He came at us with a knife, but Daniel stopped him. While they were fighting over the weapon, Callahan managed to get away. I don't know exactly what happened, but he went into a stall, and the horse in there killed him."

"I'm so thankful it happened that way. If the Captain had been responsible, it would have been justified, but you never know what would have happened with the courts the way they are. Now, none of you have to be put through a trial."

Carolyn nodded her relief, as Martha began to tend to her appearance.

XXXXX

Daniel, his hand stitched and wrapped, was waiting for the ladies when Norrie walked up to him.

"Captain, the body is ready to be moved to the undertaker's, but we're going to wait until Mrs. Muir and her family leave the area. There's no need to upset the children any more than they already are."

"Thank you. We appreciate that."

"You should also know, the final report on all of this will focus on the assaults on Officer Davis and Quint. Based on the facts I have, Sean Callahan attacked the two men and was killed by Mike Roberts' horse when he tried to steal it."

"Thank you, Constable Coolidge," Daniel said, shaking his hand with his left. He hoped using Norrie's official title would indicate the respect he had for him.

"No one, other than Ed and I, knows anything about Callahan's involvement with the Muir family, and you can count on us to keep it that way."

XXXXX

Once Martha was satisfied, she'd gotten all the hay out of Mrs. Muir's hair, she tidied it so it didn't look any different than before the attack. That task complete, she used a small bristle brush to clean her dress. When she finished, she looked at the young women's appearance critically, then shared her opinion.

"Mrs. Muir, you look as lovely as you did this morning. No one would ever know what you've been through."

"Only because of you, Martha. Thank you," she replied. "May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, dear."

"What made you come down here?"

"When you hadn't returned by the time everyone else had, I started to get concerned. Mr. Horan was just as worried as I, so I convinced him to bring me along."

"You convinced him, huh?"

"Well, yes," she chuckled.

"Thank you for coming with James. You're always there when I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said hugging her.

"Mrs. Muir, I'm so thankful you're all right. Do you want to go home now or have dinner first, and then leave?"

"The Captain and I haven't talked about it, but I think it would be better for me if we continued on as we planned."

"Even the dance?"

"Especially the dance. Martha, dancing with Daniel is the best way I know to take my mind off what happened today. Spending the evening with him . . . with everyone . . . is a way to make new memories to block out what happened with Sean Callahan."

"Are you sure you feel up to doing all that?"

"Yes. I have to prove to Candy and Jonathan, and myself, that I'm fine. I refuse to let that man have any more of a negative impact on my life than he already has. There's been enough of that in my life."

XXXXX

Leaving the office, they were greeted by Daniel, who still looked the worse for wear, but his eyes held such love for her, Carolyn felt heat rise from her core.

"Captain, you can't go out looking like that," Martha told him. "Come with me." She grabbed him by his good hand and dragged him into the office. Carolyn hesitated, torn between waiting for him, so they could go out together, or going outside to check on Jonathan and Candy. All things considered, it hadn't been that long since she'd seen them but, after everything they'd been through, she just wanted to hold them in her arms. With mixed feelings, she went into the office, deciding it would be better for the two of them to walk out together, so the children would know they were both fine.

"All right, stand here," Martha said, as she placed him in the middle of the room and shut the door behind Mrs. Muir.

He good naturedly followed her instructions, as she cleaned his suit of the dirt and hay he'd picked up in the fight. Carolyn stood by and watched quietly.

Finishing, Martha stood back and looked him over.

"Well, your suit looks better, but I don't know what we're going to do about your hair."

"My dear woman, you sounded just like my mam," he chuckled. "But I think we leave it as it is and go join the children. I can tell by the look on Carolyn's face she's anxious to see them."

His lady stepped in front of him, her eyes never leaving his. Neither Daniel nor Martha knew what to expect and were still, as Carolyn ran her hands through his hair. When they saw the result of her ministrations, they all chuckled. Between her fingers were a few pieces of hay that had been missed.

"My dear sir, I do want to see Candy and Jonathan, now that we're both presentable, but are we allowed to leave, or do we need to speak with Constable Coolidge?"

"I spoke to Norrie before you came out. We're free to go. He's waiting for us to leave the area before they do anything else. Should I ask one of the liverymen to bring Bonhomme around so I can take you and the children home?"

"No. As long as Candy and Jonathan are all right, I'd like to stay and do everything we planned to do," she told him. "Tonight, I'd like to make wonderful memories of our first Harvest Celebration in Schooner Bay."

"My love, are you sure?" he asked, searching her face for any doubt she may have.

"I am. It's the best way to show Candy, and especially Jonathan, I'm fine. I don't want him to know I was ever in any danger, nor do I want him to feel in any way responsible for what happened, because he's not. As long as the children want to stay, I do too."

He nodded and held her eyes with his own.

"I'll be just outside the door, but make it quick," Martha told them.

Daniel's arms went around Carolyn and their lips met briefly in a soft kiss.

"My dear Mrs. Muir, may I have the honor of the first, last, and every dance in between tonight?"

A smile lit up her face.

"Captain, what will the townspeople think if you shower all of your attentions on me?"

"Hang those snooty busybodies! I don't care what any of them think!" he thundered. Then softening his tone for her added, "I don't want you away from me at all tonight."

She felt the same way, but only smiled as she took his arm. After another quick kiss, he led her out of the office, where they joined Martha and left the stable together.


	73. Chapter 73

As soon they stepped into the open, Candy and Jonathan came running from the corral and threw themselves into their mother's arms. Claymore and James stayed behind to give the family time alone. Carolyn's uncle was not at all anxious to face the Captain.

"Mommy!" they cried as her arms wrapped around them. All three had tears in their eyes.

Carolyn had crouched down and was holding them close but couldn't speak. Overwhelmed by her emotions, she thanked God no one was seriously hurt.

"I'm so sorry I disobeyed you and the Captain. I wanted to see the puppies. I know I shouldn't have left on my own. I'm sorry, Mommy," Jonathan said, burying his head into her shoulder.

Daniel looked on, unsure what to do, while Martha waited quietly by his side.

With more control than she was feeling, their mom pulled back slightly to look at both children.

"We're all safe and unhurt; that's all that matters. You _are_ all right, aren't you?"

Candy nodded, giving her mom a hug, before stepping away. The older sister in her understood her little brother needed their mother's comfort more than she did. She glanced at Daniel and saw the bandage.

"Captain, what happened to your hand?" Candy asked quietly.

"Oh, this? It's just a small cut – nothing to worry about," he told her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Jonathan? Honey, it's all right. I'm fine. Mr. Callahan didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, Mommy, but he wouldn't let me go! When he did, but wouldn't let you leave, I got so scared. I'm sorry. It's all my fault," he sobbed.

She took him in her arms and cradled him on her lap, as she had when he was a baby, telling him over and over again that she was fine, she loved him, and none of this was his fault.

Daniel crouched down in front of Candy.

"Lass, are you sure you're all right?"

"I wasn't. I was really worried about Mommy and really mad at Jonathan for running off, but since she's not hurt and you're okay . . . except for your hand . . . I think I'm all right."

"And you're not mad at your brother anymore?"

"No. I guess not. He's just a little kid."

"Lass, you are wise beyond your years."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug, which was returned with equal enthusiasm.

Carolyn had calmed Jonathan, and he looked up and met her eyes.

"I love you Mommy. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you, sweetie. I love you too, and I'm so grateful you're all right," she said kissing the top of his head.

As she helped him stand, she looked at her children.

"Do you want to stay here, or would you rather go home?"

Candy and Jonathan looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement.

"We want to stay," her daughter answered.

"But only if I don't have to dance," her son added.

The adults chuckled and assured him he wouldn't have to, if he didn't want to.

As they started walking back, Jonathan looked up at the Captain.

"Thank you, sir."

"Whatever for?" Daniel asked coming down to his level.

"For keeping Mommy safe," the boy said simply.

"Lad, I will always do everything I can to keep all of you safe."

Jonathan threw himself into Daniel's arms and both held on tight.

XXXXX

Carolyn, Daniel and the family rejoined the others as they were sitting down to eat. The relief their friends felt seeing them was obvious, but not knowing what caused their delay, and unwilling to draw attention to the situation, only Marguerite rose to greet them. She informed them there was enough pork for everyone, and it was already on the table with the other food. Standing next to her friend, she discreetly asked if everyone was all right. Receiving a subtle nod, she let out huge sigh of relief and squeezed her friend's hand.

As they were taking their places, introductions were made between the Muirs, the Captain and the new members in the group. Everyone noticed his hand, but no one said a word.

Daniel already knew Seamus' daughter and son-in-law, Ginny and Bill Calvert, and greeted them warmly, then introduced them to the Muirs. As Liam Gallagher presented John Callahan, his name caused Carolyn to hesitate – especially when he spoke with an Irish accent – but she recovered quickly, giving him a warm smile. Upon hearing the man's name, Candy and Jonathan actually moved behind the Captain. He assumed it was out of fear. He'd certainly never seen them act shy before. Remembering the Irishman's relationship to the Gallaghers from his earlier conversation with Liam, and trying to ease the children's concern, he welcomed him heartily, even teasing him about how common his name was in Ireland. Their laughter lightened the mood and helped everyone relax.

The children were understandably subdued throughout dinner. Jonathan sat between his mother and sister, and Daniel was next to Candy. Their somber attitude changed considerably, though, when Martha brought out one of her cherry pies and offered them a slice. After eating the pie, and a few cookies, the children seemed more like themselves and ventured out with Paddy, when their mom told them it was okay.

As darkness fell, families were finishing dessert, and men were busy lighting the lanterns around the tent. The local orchestra was setting up for the dance to begin.

The evening would be much more casual than the ball. There were no dance cards, so men were on their own to arrange dances with the ladies, one dance at a time. Daniel was looking forward to the dancing as much as Carolyn, who wanted nothing more than to spend the evening in his arms.

Wanting to take care of a few things before devoting the evening to his lady, the Captain stepped away, but not before whispering softly in her ear that he would be back before the music began. He caught Liam's attention and the two men talked briefly about what had happened to Sean Callahan. Daniel only gave him the "official" details, keeping Carolyn's name out of it, but wanted him to know so he could tell Johanna privately – before it became public knowledge. He was also curious about John Callahan's arrival. He was surprised the schoolmaster had made the trip from Ireland, and judging from Liam's reaction, assumed things would work themselves out for the young woman.

Finishing there, he went in search of Claymore, who had made of point of avoiding him since the events at the stable. After eating more than his fair share at dinner, the miserly squid disappeared completely. The Captain walked purposely through the tent, looking for him, but didn't have any luck. Turning to rejoin the others, he spied Carolyn's uncle standing by the bonfire, which had just been lit. Coming up behind him, he calmly spoke his name, and caused Claymore to jump with fright and make an unintelligible squawking noise.

"We need to talk," Daniel said in a much more menacing voice, dragging him away from the fire, and anyone who could overhear them.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry, Captain. I-I-I-I-I-I was only trying to make a quick sale," he said as way of explanation.

"Why you simpering dolt. You couldn't stay where I asked you to for five minutes?! Don't you realize your desire to get your grubby hands on even more money almost caused this family unimaginable harm? Are you really so anxious to make a buck that nothing, and nobody else, matters?"

Claymore looked at him, his eyes blinking in fear.

"I-I-I-I-I-I thought they'd be safe out in the open," he finally said.

That brought Daniel up short. Hadn't he thought the same thing? But he hadn't left Carolyn and the children alone. He'd asked this spineless toad to stay with them while he went to talk to Norrie. That had been his mistake. What was he thinking, leaving the safety of the most important people in his life in this miserable wart's hands? He should have known he couldn't be trusted to do even that!

"Well, they weren't, were they?"

"I never would have stepped away if I'd known he was so near."

"But we did know he was around, and that he was after Carolyn, didn't we?" he finished in disgust.

Hearing the orchestra starting to tune up, he looked at Claymore one last time, shook his head, and walked away.

XXXXX

After a small detour, Daniel approached Carolyn just as she was declining a dance with a man neither of them knew. Giving the interloper his best intimidating stare, the man quickly moved away.

"Now, Captain. You can't scare off every man that comes my way."

Oh, really? Watch me," he said smiling.

"Are you sure dancing won't bother your hand?"

"I can't think of a better place for my hand than touching you, my love," he said softly.

Before she could answer, Candy and Jonathan ran up to them.

"Mom, some of the kids are going over to the bonfire. Can we go?"

Carolyn looked apprehensive, but Daniel took her hand.

"They'll be fine."

"I know. I just . . ."

"Mrs. Muir, I'd be happy to take the children to the bonfire and keep an eye on things." Seamus said, walking up behind them.

"Seamus, are you sure?"

"Aye. I don't dance, but I do enjoy sittin' in front of a good fire."

"If you're sure . . ."

"They'll be fine with me."

She nodded and picked up an extra blanket they'd brought.

"Here, take this to sit on."

"Thank you, ma'am. Come along children."

"Thanks, Mom!"

As Seamus and the children walked away, the last minute tune ups began, and couples made their way to the dance floor. The Captain offered his bandaged hand, and Carolyn took it lightly, avoiding his palm. They were followed by the Horans, Farleys, Calverts and John Callahan and Johanna Gallagher. Surprising everyone, Colm Donegan escorted Martha out on the floor, causing delighted smiles between the couples, and an annoyed look from Ed Peavey, who was standing off to the side.

Despite the casual nature of the dance, the partners faced each other, and as the music began, the men bowed and the ladies curtsied. Carolyn slipped into Daniel's arms as if she'd been doing it her whole life. Recognizing the tune they were playing as "After-Dinner Waltz," she smiled up at him.

"Daniel, did you . . .?"

"Anything for you, my love."

With that, he swept her into their dance. As at the Seafarers' Ball, they were lost in their own world. There were no words spoken between them, and their eyes never broke contact. Their smiles left no doubt as to how they felt about each other.

Everything about the couple drew the attention of the other dancers: the way they danced so beautifully together; that they had eyes only for each other; and what a handsome couple they made. The women of Schooner Bay who, at one time, thought they had a chance with the Captain knew, without a doubt, he was taken. Kathleen Worth, dancing with the son of the president of the Rockland bank, couldn't help noticing the Captain and Mrs. Muir, but held no ill will. She was too busy enjoying time with her own partner.

As the waltz ended, the much more upbeat music of a polka began. Daniel was very familiar with the dance, having learned the steps in Hamburg, Germany several years ago. He looked down at his partner questioningly.

"Captain, I've only seen it, I've never danced it myself."

"Trust me, my dear. You won't have any trouble picking it up. I know you'll love it."

And she did. Carolyn followed Daniel's lead, and once she got the hang of it, they enjoyed a very athletic dance that included hops and spins and took them all over the dance floor. When the music stopped, they were slightly winded, but grinning from ear to ear. They did, however, decide to sit the next one out.

The rest of the evening was more of the same. The Captain and Mrs. Muir didn't dance every dance together, but they danced quite a few. If they weren't on the floor with each other, they were dancing with their friends. Martha danced with all of the men in the group, but it was Colm and Ed Peavey who seemed to be vying most for her attention.

By the time the last dance was finished, Carolyn had achieved what she hoped to by staying. She had created an evening of unforgettable memories, made a few new friends in the Calverts, the Gallaghers and John Callahan, and strengthened the bond between herself, the Horans and Farleys. The events of the afternoon seemed like a nightmare from long ago.

Candy and Jonathan were waiting at the table with Seamus, Liam and Paddy. They looked exhausted, but happy. Noticing Claymore was nowhere to be seen, Carolyn asked if anyone had seen him.

"Mrs. Muir, yer uncle went home 'bout halfway through the dancin'. He said he'd see you there," Seamus told her.

She looked to the Captain, but he didn't have anything to add, other than admitting he hadn't seen Claymore since before the dancing began.

As everyone got their things together, James returned from the livery stable with Bonhomme and the carriage. The Gallaghers, including John Callahan, said goodnight and left for the Inn. Colm, Seamus and the Calverts said their goodnights and left for home. Once the carriage was loaded with everything and everybody, Daniel made the rounds, dropping off the Horans and Farleys, before returning his family to Claymore's.


	74. Chapter 74

When they arrived home, the children were barely awake, but managed to make their way into the house on their own. Following behind them, Martha offered to put them to bed. Claymore was nowhere to be seen, and it was assumed he'd already retired for the evening. Daniel and Carolyn unloaded the carriage and took everything into the house before stopping by the children's room to say goodnight. After the day's events, all three adults were concerned about what the night would bring, especially for Jonathan, but the Captain and Martha were just as worried about Mrs. Muir.

When the couple entered the bedroom, Jonathan was climbing into bed. Despite their sleepiness, both children greeted them cheerfully. Daniel moved out of the way, so the older woman could leave, and then stood at the foot of the beds, as Carolyn went first to Candy, and then to Jonathan, to wish them goodnight.

After the hugs and kisses had been given, the "I-love-yous" exchanged, and a "sweet dreams" added to bring the tucking in to an end, the Captain and Carolyn turned to leave.

"Mommy?" Jonathan said, stopping both in their tracks.

"Yes, honey?"

"Thank you."

"What for, sweetheart?"

"For coming after me when I ran into the stable."

"You're welcome, Jonathan," his mom said, as her eyes pooled with tears. "You know I would do anything I had to, to keep you and Candy safe."

The Captain took her hand in support and gained a smile from his lady.

"Goodnight, my loves," she said softly as they left the room.

Daniel closed the door quietly behind them and, hearing Martha putting things away in the kitchen, Carolyn stepped into his arms, and they shared a kiss.

"My dear, are you sure you're all right?"

"I am . . . at least for now. I really haven't had time to think about what happened, but I do know the feeling of dread I've been carrying around is gone."

He wrapped her in his arms and spoke softly near her ear.

"I wish I could have spared you all of this."

"Daniel, you and the others did everything possible to keep us safe but, when I heard Jonathan screaming, my blood ran cold. I was so frightened he'd been hurt, and then, when I saw Sean Callahan holding him as he kicked and screamed, trying to get away . . . I would have done whatever I had to do to save him."

"I know . . . that's why I was so concerned for your safety. You are indeed a lioness, and I never doubted that you would sacrifice yourself to protect Candy and Jonathan," he said, holding her close.

She looked up and brushed her hand over his cheek.

"You know, it's been such a lovely evening, let's not dwell on what happened, or what might have happened," she said, her hands resting on his chest as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "Can you stay for a while?"

He answered with another kiss and added, "As long as you need me."

Their eyes met and held, both wishing he could stay much longer – or not leave at all. After a few moments, Carolyn averted her eyes, blushing at the thought. Daniel smiled and slipped his arm around her to walk to the front of the house. Stepping into the living room, they lit a candle and were surprised to find Claymore sitting in the dark.

"Uncle, what are you doing in here? You startled me."

The Captain looked at him critically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I've just been sitting here thinking . . . Carolyn, I need speak to you before I go to bed."

"My dear, shall I leave you alone?" Daniel asked, but she took his hand to keep him by her side.

"No, Captain, you should stay," Claymore answered for her. "As you so succinctly put it earlier, my desire to make money almost caused this family unimaginable harm. I'd like to speak with you both."

The couple glanced at each other, and sat on the couch across from him. Silence filled the room before he finally found the words to begin.

"Carolyn, I owe you an apology."

"Uncle, you don't . . ."

"Yes, I do," he interrupted. "I let you and the children down today. I allowed my desire for money to overshadow my responsibility to all of you, and I'm sorry."

"Really, Uncle, it's not necessary. No one could have predicted the chain of events that put us at risk. The important thing is no one was hurt, and that man is longer a threat to anyone."

' _No thanks to you, you miserable skinflint,_ ' Daniel thought.

He remained unconvinced, and it only took one glance at the Captain to know the seaman didn't agree with her.

"No, I blame myself. I should have been there to stop Jonathan from running off, or at the very least kept you from going after him. If I had stayed where the Captain asked me to, I might have been able to stop the boy, before he got to the stable, and none of you would have been in danger."

She shook her head and tried to dispute his line of thinking, but he cut her off.

"It's true."

"Oh, Uncle," she said sympathetically.

"No, don't try to console me, Carolyn," he said, then looked at Daniel. "You know, I don't blame the Captain for being so angry. I don't deserve to have all of you here with me."

"Now Uncle, that's not true," she said forcefully. "Daniel and I will be forever grateful you allowed Martha, the children, and me to move up here to stay with you . . . regardless of your reasons for doing so."

Hearing the words, the seaman knew she was right. Had it not been for Claymore, he and Carolyn would never have met. It chilled him to the core to think what a lonely existence he would have without them. Grudgingly, he looked at the annoying man and nodded his agreement.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really." Daniel said with resignation.

"Thank you. Thank you, both!" Claymore enthused. "I promise I'll take my responsibilities more seriously. You won't have to worry about the family's safety ever again!"

The couple exchanged a dubious look and just nodded at Claymore.

"I feel much better!" he said standing. "I think I'll be able to sleep now. Goodnight all. I'll see you in the morning."

Daniel took Carolyn's hand as her uncle walked out of the room.

"How long do you think that will last?" she asked, leaning against him, his arm encircling her.

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"If he hasn't already, he will have forgotten his promise by tomorrow morning."

She looked up at him and chuckled, then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Both felt the stress of the last few weeks begin to dissipate and were content in just holding each other. Carolyn's eyes grew heavy, as the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Daniel felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, and he held her to him, closing his eyes for just a moment.

XXXXX

Martha put the last of the dishes away and looked around the room making sure nothing was out of place. Satisfied, she made her way down the hall to say goodnight. Upon entering the room, she wasn't surprised to find Mrs. Muir in the Captain's arms. What did surprise her was they both appeared to be asleep. A quiet snore coming from the seaman, without a reaction from either of them, confirmed her suspicion.

She made her way over to them in time for another snore, which was loud enough to startle the seaman. He opened his eyes just as she was reaching to touch his arm to wake him, causing her to jump.

"Oh, Captain!"

"Martha?" he said lifting his head from the back of the couch and looking around. "I must have dozed off."

"I'd say."

Looking at Carolyn in his arms, he gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, she's asleep. I really don't know what to do with you two." she shook her head. "Do you think you can carry her with that injured hand?"

"Of course, this is nothing."

Daniel slowly sat up to lift the sleeping woman, but his movement caused her to stir. Her heavy lids looked up at him, and she smiled.

"Hello, you," she said, in a sleepy voice that touched his soul.

"My love, it's time for me to leave. I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome."

"You could never overstay your welcome," she said dreamily and snuggled into him.

It was then she noticed Martha standing nearby.

"Oh!" she said, embarrassed. Reluctantly, she disengaged herself from his arms and sat up.

"Mrs. Muir, if you won't be needing anything . . . from me . . . I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Thank you, Martha. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear lady," Daniel called after her.

As her friend left the room, Carolyn looked at the magnificent man beside her.

"For a minute, I thought my dream captain had returned."

"My dear, I wish he could return . . . and stay," he said softly.

"But, he's here now," she reminded him and pulled him to her.

Their kiss was one of desire and longing but ended with regret that it had to come to an end. They held tightly to each other, and Daniel kissed the top of her head while his hand caressed her back.

"Unfortunately, he can't stay," he added, his lips tasting hers again. "If I'm going to make my appointment in the morning, I need to go home."

"What appointment is that?" she looked at him confused.

"I have a standing date to escort a lovely lady and her family to church every Sunday."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Really?"

"Yes. She moved to Schooner Bay not too long ago."

"What a lucky woman."

"It is I who am the fortunate one." His eyes met hers with a look of profound wonder. ". . . Come along, my love, see me to the door so you can be off to bed."

He rose and presented his good hand to assist her. Taking it, she moved his arm around her waist, and they walked to the front door.

"Sleep well, madam," he said and kissed her.

"Goodnight, Daniel. I love you."

A lopsided smile appeared on his face.

"I love you too."

Author's Note

Today is the Friday before Christmas, 2018. I'm so glad it worked out that this 'episode' would post this week. I hope you enjoyed it. Coming up with a satisfying resolution to the 'Callahan Situation' held me up for quite a while, but I think this is one I can live with.

This story is not finished yet. There are several more episodes to release. I'm still hopeful it will be finished by the time the last one is due to be posted, but it is possible a short hiatus will be necessary to tie everything up before the Captain sails.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and kind words. They really do mean a lot. You've made writing this alternate universe for Daniel and Carolyn even more enjoyable for me. Now I understand why many writers release their story by chapters. Being cheered on along the way helps in the process.

A special thank you to Mary for being my beta. I can't thank her enough. She is so encouraging and, as I've said before, helps keep my head in the 19th century.

So, thank you all for your encouragement and continued support. I want to wish each of you a Merry Christmas, and may 2019 bring you and yours all the best. Peggy


	75. Chapter 75

Part 15

"An Unexpected Proposal"

It was a quiet night in the Ebenezer/Muir household. There were no nightmares or sleepless nights for anyone, and the Captain was greeted by a well-rested, happy group when he arrived Sunday morning. To make the morning even better, Claymore came out of the living room to greet him and explained he'd decided to stay home to enjoy some time alone to read the paper.

As Martha and the children went for their coats, and Claymore returned to the living room, Daniel took Carolyn's cape from her and placed it over her shoulders.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered in her ear from behind.

"Good morning to you, sir," she said, touching his hand on her shoulder. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine. It's just a little sore."

Turning her around to get a good look at her, Daniel commented.

"You look rested. I take it you slept well?"

"I did."

"I'm glad," he said, giving her a quick kiss before the others returned. "Did you see the paper, or did Claymore tell you? The Beacon has a front-page story about the assaults on Quint, the Rockland deputy, and the death of the suspect. There is no mention of you, me, or the family. There was also a separate article reporting that the threat Schooner Bay women have been facing is no longer viable, and people could go about their normal routine without fear."

"Oh, Uncle wouldn't know about this morning's Beacon."

"But he said he was going to stay home and read the paper?"

"Uncle is reading yesterday's paper. I'm beginning to believe he picks the day-old paper out of the trash so he doesn't have to pay for it."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"There is no mention of us at all?"

"None."

"And they've announced there's no longer a threat to the women and kept it separate from the other article?"

"Yes. Both stories were tied up in a nice little bow."

"That's a relief. I still can't believe it's finally over."

"Aye, it is, and after church, I have something I'd like to talk with you about."

Carolyn looked at him, ready to ask him what it was, but was interrupted by Candy and Jonathan running down the hall, with Martha right behind them.

"Is everyone ready?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, sir!" the children replied.

"Then, let's cast off."

XXXXX

As the family made its way down the aisle, the Horans, Gallaghers, and John Callahan were already there. Martha led the way into the pew in front of their friends, and was followed by the children, Mrs. Muir and the Captain. After their attendance in church together the last two weeks and the dance last night, it was a foregone conclusion that Daniel Gregg had finally found personal happiness.

When the service ended, the friends waited inside at the request of the Gallaghers. As the last of the parishioners filed out, Liam Gallagher explained Johanna and John Callahan were going to be married and wanted their new friends to witness the ceremony. Smiles spread across the group at the news.

John proposed to Johanna in the park the previous afternoon, and she accepted, but only after they had a long talk. She told him about Sean Callahan, how foolish and gullible she had been, and how sorry she was about leaving him to go to London in the first place. For her own peace of mind, she had to make sure he wasn't asking her to marry him out of pity. He convinced her his love for her was unchanged, and he would raise and love the child as his own.

When Liam found out, and after obtaining the couple's permission, he arranged for a quiet wedding before the party left for Portland, with Reverend Farley performing the ceremony.

Johanna learned of Sean Callahan's death when the family returned to the Inn. She took it well but insisted on telling John before they married. When she gave him the news, he kissed her softly, telling her the man being dead or alive made no difference to him. All he wanted was to marry and raise a family with her – starting with this baby.

Reverend Farley invited everyone to the front of the church to surround the couple. Martha grabbed flowers from the altar as a bouquet for the bride, and Sarah played a lovely version of "Praise, My Soul, the King of Heaven" on the piano. Liam gave the bride away, Paddy served as best man, and Carolyn was honored when Johanna asked her to stand up with her. It was all over in less than ten minutes, but the bride looked radiant, and the groom happy beyond words.

To celebrate the occasion, everyone was invited to the Inn for a wedding brunch. Both Carolyn and Martha expressed concern about Claymore expecting them, so Daniel sent a messenger to the house to let him know he was on his own for lunch.

Everyone had a wonderful time, but the celebration ended on a bitter-sweet note. Liam and Paddy Gallagher, and the newlywed's, Mr. and Mrs. John Callahan, were leaving in the morning for Portland to prepare for the arduous voyage home. Although they'd only known each other a few days, the group understood their lives were forever entwined.

The ladies exchanged addresses, and extended invitations for visits to anyone crossing the Atlantic, in either direction. Their final goodbyes were said with hugs, and a few tears, as the new friends walked to the lobby. Daniel and Liam shook hands with a promise to keep in touch, and the families went their separate ways.


	76. Chapter 76

As the Captain, Carolyn, and the family walked home from the wedding brunch, the talk on the street was about the assault on Officer Davis and Quint Reynolds, but it was the violent death of the suspect that really had tongues wagging. The consensus of opinion was that any man low enough to assault a police officer, and someone as nice as Quint, got exactly what he deserved. Being stomped to death by the horse he was trying to steal was just punishment.

Daniel picked up a paper to take back to Claymore, believing the tightwad should know what had been released to the press, so he didn't inadvertently say something better left unsaid.

When they arrived at the house, the children ran off to change and play in their room, and Martha went to the kitchen to get a head start on supper. Claymore wasn't in the living room, so Daniel and Carolyn sat down on the couch, pleased with the time alone.

"It was a lovely ceremony, don't you think?"

"Madam, there is very little in this world I would refer to as lovely . . . except you, of course."

"Thank you, Daniel. That's so sweet." She looked at him with mischief in her eyes and was met with a scowl that made her laugh out loud. "My dear, sir, you are so predictable."

"Predictable? Really?" he asked, wrapping her in his arms for a passionate kiss. The humor he had intended was soon overtaken by their longing for each other. When they finally separated, he tried to pull himself together. "Was that the predictable response you expected, my love?"

"No, not exactly, but it's not one I would refuse."

"I'm so pleased," he said softly, his eyes not leaving her mouth as he ran his thumb over her lips. The intimate gesture caused her lips to part in response, and the hunger they felt startled them both. Daniel dropped his hand, and they sat up straight putting space between them.

They were quiet for a few moments, each trying to rein in their feelings.

Looking for something to break the tension, Carolyn remembered his comment earlier.

"Daniel, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say, dear?" he asked absently, still fighting to gain control.

"This morning . . . before we went to church? You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, yes," he recalled, relieved to have something else to focus on. Still slightly distracted, he turned toward her and took her hand. "Carolyn, I would like you to move into Gull Cottage."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. Let me try again," he said smiling. "My love, I would like you, Martha and the children to move into Gull Cottage."

"Daniel, you can't mean that. I couldn't possibly move into your house."

"Why not?" he asked, perplexed by her response.

"Why not? We're not married, that's why not!" she said standing, her voice rising slightly.

Her words finally penetrated his addled thoughts, and he stood in front of her.

"Oh, my love, you misunderstand. I don't want you to move in with _me_ . . . I want you to move into Gull Cottage. I'd like you and Martha to look after the house while I'm away. I'll stay at the Inn until we sail next week, so you and the family can move into the house."

Realizing what he was actually asking, relief flowed through her and she began to chuckle, and the Captain joined her. When the reality of what he'd said hit her, Carolyn touched his hand.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am. With Mrs. Westfield gone, and Mrs. Fleetwood not up to the task, I need someone I can trust looking after Gull Cottage."

"Daniel, you know I love the house, and would be honored to live in it . . . one day . . . but it's so far from town. I'd have to walk that five days a week to get to the office, and the children would have to walk to and from school. It wouldn't be hard to do most of the time, but winter is just around the corner."

"I've made arrangements for that. I've ordered a small, horse drawn, jaunting cart for you to get to and from town."

"A jaunting cart?"

"Yes, they're used all the time in Ireland. It's a small, two wheeled cart that's hitched to a horse and can seat at least two adults as well as the children," he explained. "You don't have to climb up into it, you just open the door in the back and step in. You could drop the children at school in the morning and leave Bonhomme and the cart with Quint. When Martha has shopping to do, you could bring her along, and she can use it get her purchases home."

"What will we do when it snows?"

"I ordered a sleigh too," he smiled.

"You seem very confident."

"Not confident, just prepared . . . and hopeful."

"Daniel, I just don't know. Doesn't it make more sense for us to go up to the house periodically to check on it?"

"Carolyn, you and the family deserve so much more than this," he said, moving his arm to take in the room. "It's disgraceful that your uncle won't spend any money to make you all more comfortable. Gull Cottage is a marvelous house. The children would have all the room they need. The nursery is more than three times the size of their bedroom here, and they'd have the beach and the rest of the property to explore. Martha would have a modern kitchen, to make her life easier, and her own decent sized bedroom. My love, you would have an unparalleled view outside your door, a garden out back or wherever you want to put one, and a living room big enough for all of you to relax in comfortably. You wouldn't have to ask anyone's permission to display the children's carvings, artwork, or anything else, and you could use the master cabin, or the guest room, for your bedroom. Either will give you much more room than you have now, but I hope you will sleep in our room."

"Our room?"

"Well, it was my room first."

Carolyn didn't quite know what to say, and actually blushed at the thought of sleeping in his bed.

"No need to blush, madam. After all, I won't be there, remember."

"But, you'll be back . . ."

"Only temporarily. I'll be like a spirit . . . now you see me, now you . . ." he said, snapping his fingers to compete his sentence. "My love, until a more permanent arrangement can be made between us, I will stay at the Inn when I am in Schooner Bay."

"But Gull Cottage is your home."

"No, it is my house. It will only become a home when I share it with you, the children, and Martha."

"What if things don't work out between us?"

He took her hand in his.

"Carolyn, since the day we shared our feelings, that thought has never crossed my mind. Do you have doubts about us?"

"No, not really, but . . ."

Daniel knew what she was going to say and finished her sentence.

". . . We won't know how we'll handle the separations until we've been faced with them once or twice."

She was unsure how to respond. The idea of her uncle not having so much control over her life, held a lot of appeal, but it was such a big step. What about the coordination of getting to and from town, and how would she support the family on the pittance she was paid? They couldn't expect Uncle to continue to pay for their food if he wasn't reaping the benefit of Martha's cooking. If they did move to Gull Cottage, what would happen if things didn't work out between her and the Captain, or worse, what if something happened to Daniel on his voyage?

He watched as she struggled with his proposal.

"My love, I will wait as long as it takes for you to be sure . . . for yourself and the children. I'm not asking you to do this to pressure you into making a decision about us more quickly. My intent is to make sure you and the family are living in appropriate, comfortable accommodations, and to ensure Gull Cottage is properly cared for in my absence."

Knowing this was not a decision she could make without proper consideration, she finally looked up at him.

"I'll need time to think about it. There is just so much to consider."

He nodded.

"And I'll have to talk to Martha."

"Talk to Martha about what?" her friend asked, walking in the room.

Carolyn turned at the sound of her voice and hesitated before answering.

Martha looked from Mrs. Muir to the Captain, and waited, gleaning from the seriousness of their expressions something important was being discussed.

"The Captain has asked that we move into Gull Cottage to take care of things while he's away."

"He has, has he?"

"Now, Martha, everything will be proper and above board," Daniel responded. "I will move into the Inn until we sail next week. That would allow Carolyn, you and the children to get settled before I leave."

"And what about when you come back?"

"Dear lady, I will, of course, stay at the Inn."

"Well, there are details that would have to be worked out before a decision could be made."

"Having the house cared for while I am away is very important to me, so you can count on me to do whatever I need to do, to accommodate all of you."

"I see. It's just the house your worried about. This doesn't have anything to do with the family's current living conditions, or Mrs. Muir's uncle?"

"Martha, you don't miss a thing, do you?" the Captain said.

"Not often, but you two are certainly keeping me on my toes," she answered, giving them both a pointed look. "Mrs. Muir, can we talk about this later. I only came in to find out if the Captain is staying for dinner. I need to get back to the kitchen."

"Of course, Martha."

"Is that an invitation?" he asked.

"My dear man, you have an open invitation to be here, anytime. I hope you will stay," Carolyn told him.

"Captain, I hope you'll stay for dinner, but there is a limit to your open invitation," Martha reminded them both.

"Duly noted, madam. It would be my pleasure to stay . . . and share a meal with all of you."

"Moving up to Gull Cottage does bring up an interesting question," Martha pondered. "What will we do about Claymore?" Martha asked.

"That blasted sea slug is not moving into my house!"

The women laughed at his reaction.

"If we do move, I'm sure we can work something out so he doesn't starve," Martha put in. "Well, I'd better get back."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Carolyn asked.

"No, I've got things well in hand. You and the Captain relax . . . but don't get too comfortable."

Left alone again, they went back to the couch.

"There's something I need to clarify," Daniel remarked.

"Oh?"

"I said earlier, I didn't want you to move in with me, but you must know that's not true."

She raised an eyebrow, but mischief was in her eyes.

"Let me explain," he smiled. "My love, when I think of you, look at you . . . touch you, I know you are my life. It doesn't matter that we met now, or if we'd have met ten years ago, or a hundred years from now, I know we are meant to be together," he said quietly and kissed her hand. "Whatever we have to do to make that life a reality, I'm prepared to do. Obviously, I'd much prefer it be sooner than later, but I'll consider anything less than a hundred years a bonus."

The smile she gave him warmed his heart.

"I promise I won't make you wait a hundred years," she said, caressing his cheek. As she moved her hand away, he took it in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. "Oh, Daniel. We will definitely not be waiting a hundred years," she said breathlessly, and pulled him to her.

Before they could get too carried away, the sound of feet running down the hall caught their attention. They quickly separated, taking more proper positions on the couch, as Candy and Jonathan ran into the room.

XXXXX

Later that night, after the Captain had gone home and the children and Claymore were in bed, Carolyn and Martha talked quietly in her bedroom.

"Daniel makes a compelling case," Carolyn was saying.

"I'll just bet he does," her friend replied. She tried to sound stern, but failed in the attempt, and the two women shared a knowing smile.

"He's thought of everything. He ordered a jaunting cart and a sleigh, for when the weather is bad, so I can drive myself and the children into town. He claims it will carry all four of us, so, on shopping days, you could come with us and use it to get everything back to the house."

Martha looked at her skeptically.

"Can you drive a cart?" Carolyn asked.

"Of course, I can. I can hitch a horse to a carriage, drive it, park it, and care for the horse when we're finished. I'm not concerned about that. How do you feel about making that drive, or walk, every day?"

"I've thought about that, and it should be all right. I have experience with horses, and the Captain said I can leave Bonhomme and the cart at the livery stable while I'm at work. It will mean getting up earlier, and getting home later, though."

"Well, we'll all be getting up earlier with the start of school tomorrow. I wouldn't think you'd have to get up more than a half hour earlier," Martha said, waving the issue aside. "Have you considered what people will say?"

"If you mean the townspeople, I have. While Daniel is gone, it shouldn't be an issue, but we will have to be very careful before he leaves, and again when he returns. After all, he does need someone to care for the house. In the past, he had Mrs. Westfield. Since she's moved away, it only makes sense he would have someone else do the same things for him in his absence."

"Yes, but Mrs. Westfield didn't stay at the house."

"According to the Captain, she would stay when the need arose. Granted that was only occasionally, but she did spend time there."

"All right, but what about your family . . . your parents, specifically?"

"I'll write to them. They already know about Daniel. The visiting minister didn't waste any time writing to his brother, and Reverend Conklin must have hurried over to Mother and Dad's as soon as he received the news."

"I was afraid of that when I saw their letter in yesterday's post. If you don't mind me asking, what did they say?"

"Oh, you know Mother. She was very direct and asked if I was keeping something from them. She then went on to tell me about their visit from Reverend Conklin, that he had received a letter from his brother saying he'd met us while he was filling in for Reverend Farley, that a very impressive sea captain escorted us to church, and that it looked serious between us. I swear those two men gossip as much as Harriet and Hazel!"

"I can't say I'm surprised. Based on the barrage of questions he asked you, it was only a matter of time, but this could be a record. He sent a letter to his brother, Reverend Conklin shared the gossip with your parents, and your mother got a letter to you, all within two weeks. I didn't think the mail moved that fast. Have you written a reply yet?"

"No, I'll do it before I go to bed. I want to get it in the post tomorrow to head them off. I got the impression Mother is itching for a reason to come up here for a visit. With Daniel leaving in a week, they can't use him as an excuse to come."

"Would it be so bad if they did meet him?"

"Of course not. I had just hoped to keep our relationship quiet until things were more settled."

"Mrs. Muir, short of marriage, I don't know how things could be more settled between you and the Captain. Think about it, you are seriously considering moving into the man's house!"

"Yes, but he won't be there."

"Once you move in, it will be very difficult to move out if things between the two of you don't work out."

Carolyn looked at her friend and knew she was right.

"Maybe that could be alleviated if I leased the house from him? It would be a business transaction, and I wouldn't be beholden to him."

Martha could only laugh.

"There are at least two things wrong with that idea. The first being he will never take your money. Dear, he's trying to make your life easier, and adding a lease payment to the family's expenses is not the way to do that. The second is you don't have the money to pay him . . . not on what you make working for Claymore. I don't know much that is, but I suspect it's not much more than he's paying me."

"Actually, we make the same amount."

"Oh, that's just sad. He hardly pays me anything."

"I know."

"So, how are you going to afford a lease payment?"

"I'll think of something, but if Uncle is no longer providing us with room and board, he should increase my pay."

"But if we're not living here, and I'm not taking care of the cooking and cleaning, he wouldn't feel the need to pay me at all."

Carolyn realized what Martha was saying was true.

"This is so ridiculous. Maybe it makes more sense to stay here."

"Well, if you want my opinion . . ."

"Oh, Martha, I do. We're in this together."

"I think we should move up to Gull Cottage. It's where you want to be. Frankly, it's where I'd prefer to be, and I know it's where Candy and Jonathan would rather be," she replied, surprising her friend. "The Captain will be gone for at least the next six months, and despite what I said before, I don't see your relationship with him _NOT_ leading to something permanent. Do you?"

"No. No, I don't," Carolyn smiled as a blush brightened her cheeks.

"Then why are you putting the poor man off. He'd marry you tomorrow if you'd just say the word."

"I know that's what he wants, and he has implied his intentions on numerous occasions, but he hasn't actually said the words."

"And if he did."

"Right now, I'd have to say no."

"Regardless of how you feel about him?"

"Yes. I won't make that commitment until I know for sure all of us can handle him being away so much."

"That being the case, are you sure you want to move into his house?"

"As impractical as it sounds, I am."

"Well, before you make _that_ commitment, you're going to have to do some negotiating."

"I know, and I'm not looking forward to dealing with either man."


	77. Chapter 77

Part 16

"Life Changing Negotiations"

Candy and Jonathan's first day of school brought with it excitement and eagerness, despite the children's previous complaints. Their mother and uncle walked them to the schoolyard that morning. Most of their classmates arrived without a parent accompanying them, and the Muir children didn't fail to notice. They didn't appreciate having an escort and asked if they could walk to and from school on their own. Carolyn agreed and, after a quick goodbye, they ran happily toward the building. If the family ended up moving to Gull Cottage, that could change, but she wasn't going say anything to them until she knew for sure.

As she and Claymore were turning to leave, a man and woman hurried over to them to say hello. Mr. Hampton, the principal, and Miss Stoddard, one of the school's teachers, welcomed Mrs. Muir and merely nodded to her uncle, whose reputation was well known to everyone in town. After the introductions were complete, and with Uncle standing nearby, tapping his foot impatiently, Carolyn explained she had to be on her way and wished them a good day. As she walked away, Mr. Hampton couldn't help remarking.

"What a lovely woman."

Miss Stoddard rolled her eyes, let out an annoyed sigh, and left him standing there to stare at the young widow as she walked away.

XXXXX

When the Captain arrived for lunch, Carolyn had the table set in the back room. She hadn't spoken to her uncle about moving to Gull Cottage yet, wanting to have things clarified with Daniel first. If he didn't agree to her condition, there was no point in doing battle with Claymore.

For the first time since their awkward goodbye after the picnic at Gull Cottage, their conversation felt stilted. While they ate, the Captain noticed the awkward pauses and wondered if she was nervous about something.

"My dear, is everything all right? You seem distracted," he asked.

"I'm fine, but . . . I do want to talk to you," she admitted, glad for an opening. "Daniel, I had a chance to talk to Martha last night and have considered your request."

"And?"

"Well, I appreciate what you're trying to do for us . . . it means more to me than you could know . . . but I'll only consider your proposal if you agree to let me lease Gull Cottage."

He was on his feet in an instant.

"Absolutely not! I won't hear of it! You would be taking care of the house for me. I will not take money from you for helping me, and that's final!"

Looking up at what she recognized as his captain's stare, Carolyn wasn't surprised or intimidated by his reaction. No matter how much he was trying to help her, she wasn't going to let him bully her to have his way.

"Then, I thank you for the offer, but Martha, the children and I will be staying with Uncle."

"Madam, I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR MONEY!" he said raising his voice and pacing as he continued to bluster. "Female! Totally, eternally, female . . . Why can't a woman be more like a man? Why can't you see reason?!"

"Daniel, _YOU_ need to see reason. I won't move into your house if you don't let me pay you," she said loudly, while still trying to remain calm.

Hearing the raised voices, Claymore called out from his desk.

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing, Uncle. Everything's fine," Carolyn called back.

"Then keep your voices down. This is a business not a tavern."

The couple exchanged a look, and the Captain knew there had to be something behind her demand.

"Why is this so important to you?!"

"It just is!"

Realizing his tone was not helping, he tried another tack. Sitting back down, he placed his hand over hers.

"Carolyn, please tell me why."

She looked away from him while she took a moment to keep her emotions in check. She had thought long and hard about his offer but, if she accepted, without that one important condition, she couldn't help feeling she would be a kept woman. Personally, she didn't care what other people thought about her, but when the gossip would impact Candy and Jonathan – it mattered – and, if she were being honest with herself, it mattered what she thought too. They weren't married – they weren't even engaged. She had no right to his generosity and, if he didn't accept her terms, she would refuse his offer.

"Daniel . . . don't you see? . . . I can't move into your house . . . unless . . . unless I pay you rent. I would feel like a kept woman if I did."

"Oh, my love," he squeezed her hand. "You know that is not my intention. It never occurred to me that's how you would interpret my idea. I love you and only want to make your life easier. If Gull Cottage is well cared for in the process, I would be a fool not to look at the family moving in as a way to accomplish both."

"I know you would never think that's what you were doing, but it's what it would feel like to me."

"But, Carolyn . . ."

"Daniel, the children and I are in the position we're in because Robert spent all of our money on other women. He maintained a second household with that Bowling woman, paid off others who had his illegitimate children, and left us with next to nothing. I can't and won't be made to feel I am being used like those women were."

"So, if you don't pay rent, you won't move into the house to take care of it?"

"We'll still go up to look in on things for you while you're gone but, no, we wouldn't move in."

He noted her resolve and knew nothing he said would change her mind. He would never intentionally do something to demean her, and unless he capitulated to her demand, she would feel he was doing exactly that. He had to find a way for her to agree, while not making things harder on her. He sat quietly for a moment before meeting her eyes with a smile.

"I think I have a solution to our dilemma," he said with confidence. "We'll draw up a lease, and you will pay a small deposit for the month of November and, afterward, the rent will be due on the first of the month. The amount will be fixed for as long as you wish to stay at Gull Cottage. _IF_ , in the course of our agreement, you determine you and the children can deal with the requirements of my profession, the lease will become null and void."

"Null and void? Then what?"

"You and I will become officially engaged, and partners in all things, and you and the children will become my responsibility. You will certainly not be a kept woman, nor would I ever ask that of you. I'm sorry if my request made you feel as if I were."

Her hand touched his cheek in a loving caress, and she smiled, knowing that becoming his wife one day would help her through the long months of his absence. If she accepted his proposal, there would have to be one stipulation.

"That may be a solution, but there will be at least one change."

"And what would that be, pray?"

"For the contract to become null and void, and me to stop paying rent, we will have to be married, not just engaged."

"My God, you're a stubborn woman! Why won't you just let me help you?"

"Daniel, I've already explained why. I know you want to take care of us, but I don't think requesting that we be married first is unreasonable."

He didn't answer right away. He started pacing again, appearing to struggle with his ego and her request.

"No, I suppose it's not," he finally replied, looking back at her. "How have I managed to fall so completely and totally in love with such an obstinate, strong-willed woman?"

Smiling, she walked toward him and into his arms.

"Just lucky, I guess," she replied and put her arms around his neck. "Keep in mind, sir, if the contract becomes null and void, you will also become my responsibility."

He chuckled, kissing her gently, glad the conversation was moving in a more positive direction.

"I will wait patiently for those roles to become reality."

"Thank you for understanding, Daniel. Now, all we have to do is agree on the amount."

"I thought we could do a percentage of what you are currently being paid by Claymore."

"That sounds fair. How much?"

"One half of one percent."

"That's not enough, and you know it!"

"All right, one percent."

"Daniel . . ."

"Carolyn, I believe that is more than fair, but I will check with my attorney, who will prepare the lease."

"Attorney?"

"An impartial third party. Will you accept his recommendation?"

"Impartial?"

He nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, he's a reasonable and honorable man."

"All right. I'll accept whatever he determines is fair."

Daniel smiled and put his hand out to shake hers. When she grasped it, Carolyn pulled him to her for a kiss. When they separated, her laughter bubbled up, and they shared several more playful kisses to seal the deal.

"My dear woman, I believe I'm going to enjoy negotiating with you."

"I would hope so!" she chuckled, kissing him again.

"Now that we've settle that, there's another item that should be discussed and, perhaps, negotiated?" he teased.

"And that is?"

"The salaries you and Martha will be paid for taking care of the house."

"Daniel."

"My dear, I paid Mrs. Westfield, and I intend to pay both of you, and possibly the children."

"No."

"Carolyn, please hear me out."

"Cap-tain . . ."

He put up his hand to silence her.

"Please let me continue. Martha will be cleaning Gull Cottage, which is much larger than that shack Claymore lives in. As such, she will be compensated what she would expect to be paid to maintain a house that size, from a much more reasonable employer."

She looked at him skeptically.

"As for you, I have no doubt you will turn my pathetic gardens into a showplace befitting a house such as Gull Cottage. Allowing the flower garden to languish was a miscalculation on my part. It took your interest in gardening for me to see that. You will have full rein to do what you want in creating something you can enjoy and be proud of. I also need you to serve in the capacity of property manager. Mrs. Westfield took care of so many things in my absence, I need someone I can trust to pick up where she left off, and you are that person, my dear."

"Thank you, Daniel, but . . ."

"Madam, I'm not finished. Please hold your comments until I am," he scolded.

She smiled and gestured with her hand for him to continue.

"As for the children, Bonhomme will be staying at Gull Cottage, instead of being boarded at the livery stable, which will mean a savings for me. It will require that he be fed, watered, groomed, and cared for in general, and someone will have to do that. If you don't think Candy and Jonathan can do it all, I will make arrangements for Quint to do the more physical things, but the children will still deserve compensation for what they can do," Daniel finished.

"May I?"

"Please do."

"Anything Candy and Jonathan do to care for Bonhomme would be part of their regular chores, and they should not be paid."

"Under different circumstances, I would agree with you. However, since you and the family will be boarders, and not my responsibility, it would be a job for them. Bonhomme is my horse, therefore, I am responsible for making sure he is properly cared for."

She considered his justification and made her decision.

"You make a good argument."

"Thank you," he smiled and nodded.

"But we will have to come to an agreement about all of this compensation you want to pay."

"Another negotiation?" he asked playfully.

"Perhaps," she said unable to keep a broad smile from showing her pleasure.

"Excellent!" he said looking at his pocket watch. "I'm afraid I must start those negotiations, with a negotiation."

"You must, must you?"

"Yes. Can we work out those details another time? I have to be getting back to the ship."

"Oh, I didn't realize it had gotten so late. Of course, it can wait," she said standing.

Daniel held out his hand, and when she grasped it, he pulled her into his arms, and proceeded to kiss her senseless. When their lips separated, she leaned against him for support.

"I am going to enjoy negotiating with you . . . regularly," he said, looking very pleased with himself.

XXXXX

While walking Carolyn home that evening, they agreed to the wages she would be paid, how they would be paid, and how she would pay the rent. She still wasn't sure about the children being compensated, so they agreed to discuss it later. In the meantime, as he had done with Mrs. Westfield, Daniel would arrange for his attorney to handle the financial transactions while he was away.

Carolyn wanted to know how much she would be paying in rent before she told Claymore they were moving. For now, nothing would be said to him, or the children. Neither Candy, nor Jonathan were good at keeping secrets, and she didn't want her uncle finding out her plans until she was ready to tell him.

Arriving at the house, they were greeted by the children, who had plenty to say about their first day of school. They were in different grades but were both being taught by Mrs. Stoddard. Though she seemed stern, Candy thought she would be a good teacher. Jonathan wasn't so sure. Several of the children they'd met in the park were in their class, so being new to Schooner Bay wasn't an issue.

After getting the initial report of their first day, Daniel left them chatting happily with their mom in the living room, while he slipped to the back of the house to speak to Martha.

"Good evening, Martha."

"Hello, Captain. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, not tonight. I have some work to do at home, but if you have a minute, I'd like to speak with you."

She knew Mrs. Muir was going to talk to him about leasing Gull Cottage and assumed that would be the topic. Grabbing a towel, she dried her hands.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, or perhaps tea?"

"No, thank you. I can't stay long."

"Please, sit down."

Daniel pulled out a chair for her and took one for himself. Sitting together, Martha spoke up.

"How can I help you, Captain?"

"I take it you approve of the family moving into Gull Cottage?" he said quietly.

"Yes. Mrs. Muir and I discussed it last night." she said just as softly.

"If you move up to the house, you would, in essence, be taking Mrs. Westfield's place as my housekeeper, and I expect to pay you."

"You know, that didn't occur to me. It should have, but it didn't. Is that what you want to talk about?"

"Yes." Taking a folded slip of paper out of his pocket, he slid it over to her. "Gull Cottage is much larger than this . . . house, and I wouldn't expect you to take care of it for what Claymore pays you. This is what I'm proposing."

Martha tentatively picked it up and looked at the figure. Her eyes opened wide.

"This is far too much. I couldn't possibly accept this."

"Women!" he said, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. "My dear Martha, you have been working for that skinflint too long. My house is larger than this one, and you will be kept busy taking care of it. In addition, with it being outside of town, it will be more inconvenient for you when you do the shopping. I considered these, and a few other things, in making this determination and, before telling me it's too much, I ask you to do the same."

Martha looked at him and smiled. She knew he was a good man and generous. She just didn't realize how generous.

"Captain, you drive a hard bargain, but I accept your terms. It will be a pleasure working for you," she said and offered her hand to shake his.

Daniel took it and leaned across the table to kiss her cheek. She smiled as her hand reached up to touch her face.

"Martha, I hope you never consider yourself an employee. You are, and always be, family."


	78. Chapter 78

The next day, Daniel spent the morning coordinating things with his attorney. He was annoyed when Mr. Springer told him charging one percent for rent was too low, especially when he learned how little Mrs. Muir was paid by Claymore. They discussed it and finally compromised on a percentage that was reasonable, without making it too hard on the family.

Later that day, the three met for lunch to go over the details. At a private table in the dining room of the Inn, Mr. Springer explained how everything would work, and what the rent would be. Surprising Daniel, Carolyn accepted the figure without argument. She knew he would have preferred she pay less or nothing at all and, although it wouldn't be easy, she thought she could manage it, as long as she got Claymore to increase her salary. She was taking a risk but moving to Gull Cottage would provide independence she would never have staying with her uncle. Now all she had to do was tell him.

XXXXX

As she and Daniel walked back to the office, they discussed the move.

"My love, I'd like you to move in as soon as possible. I would like to see you all settled before I sail."

"I want that too, but I have to talk to Uncle and work out a few things first."

"Do you want me there when you do?"

"No. I need to do this on my own," she said, squeezing his arm as they walked. "I'll tell him today so Martha and I can start getting organized. We'll have a lot to do."

"If there's anything I can do to help, either with Claymore or anything else, please tell me. In the meantime, I'll start getting things ready at the house for you to move in."

"Please don't go to any trouble."

"I'm just going to clear some of my personal belongings out of the way. I'll store them in the attic."

"I hate for you to have to go through all of that."

"It's no trouble. I'll just put the clothes and other items I won't be needing up there, so you won't have to deal with them. Have you decided which room you'll use as your bedroom?"

Carolyn blushed. She had decided to take his room, and even though there was nothing improper about it, she _would_ be sleeping in his bed . . . albeit alone.

"I . . . um . . . thought I would enjoy the view and the sound of the waves breaking on the shore, so I'm going to use your room . . . if you don't mind."

"My love, of course I don't mind," he said looking down at her. "All I have is yours."

They shared a gaze, both wishing they were somewhere private. Finally, Daniel squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I'm pleased with your choice. It's a well-situated room and comfortable. I hope you'll feel about it the way I do. It will mean a lot to me knowing you're there."

Not sure what to say, Carolyn looked away, uncharacteristically shy.

They walked along quietly for a while before Daniel remembered something else he needed to talk to her about.

"Oh, I had a chance to speak with the photographer this morning. He said he can see us tomorrow and have the photographs ready before I sail."

"What time?"

"Noon. Can you get away?"

"I'll just use my lunch break," she said. "I'll have to make arrangement to take Candy and Jonathan out of school. I understand it doesn't take as long, as it once did, to have a photograph taken now. If it doesn't take too long, I can take them back when we're finished so they don't miss too much schoolwork."

"Let me pick up the children for you, and I can take them back when we're finished. It would save you time so you would still be able to eat something."

"Thank you, Daniel. I'll let the school know you'll be coming for them."

"What time should I be there?"

"A little before twelve. That's when they have lunch and recess. The timing couldn't be better. They won't be missing too much class time."

"We'll meet you here so we can walk over together. What about Martha? Will she be joining us?"

"No. I tried to change her mind, but she said she didn't go in for such things."

"That's a shame."

"I think so too. I'm hoping once she sees our photos, she'll change her mind."

"That might just do it. Photography has come a long way in the last ten years."

"Daniel, have you seen any photographs taken recently? I've seen several where people were actually smiling."

"Smiling? The only ones I've ever seen are of people who look like they lost their best friend."

"I wonder if he can take pictures of people looking happy."

"We can certainly ask."

By this time, they were standing in front of the office.

"Are you sure you don't want me with you when you talk to Claymore?"

"No. I can do it on my own, but I _am_ waiting until the end of the day," she admitted. "I don't think he'll be very good company after we've talked. It would be best to leave as quickly as possible afterwards."

"Then I should be here promptly at six?" he smiled.

"Yes, please."

XXXXX

Carolyn managed to keep herself busy most of the afternoon but, after five o'clock, time seemed to stand still. She'd gone over what she wanted to say several times and thought she was ready - she just had to get through the next forty-five minutes.

After an early afternoon appointment, Claymore had been busy at his desk, oblivious to his niece's unease. When she felt it was time, she cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up, his eyes blinking.

"Uncle, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to speak with you."

"Well, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

This was not how she wanted to begin, but she started, slightly flustered.

"I . . . ah . . . I . . . that is . . . I . . . want to thank you for what you've done for Martha, the children, and me. The move to Schooner Bay has been more than I'd hoped for."

"You're welcome. Now, is that all?" he asked impatiently. "I've got work to do."

"No, actually, it's not. . . Uncle, we're going to be moving out of your house."

That got his attention.

"And exactly where are you moving? Back to Philadelphia?" he asked snidely. "Daniel Gregg won't like that."

"No. The Captain has agreed to rent Gull Cottage to me."

He looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You-you-you can't do that! You can't afford to rent a house that size on what I pay you! What would people think?! What would they say?! Oh my! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER DO?!"

"The Captain won't be there, he'll be at sea. Everything will be proper and above board. As for my parents, I will write to them, explaining the move."

"But, how can you afford it, and what happens when he returns? You can't expect me to allow you to move in and out of my house every time he comes and goes."

"Uncle, when Daniel returns from his voyage, he will stay at the Inn, and we will be very careful in our behavior," she explained. "I do want to talk about what you pay me, though. The salary we originally agreed upon was based on you providing room and board for all of us. Since you will no longer be incurring that expense, I expect to be paid what you would pay someone off the street . . . taking into account what I've already done for you."

"I-I-I-I-I can't possibly pay you more," he blustered. And that's beside the point! I will not allow you to move into that man's house!"

He didn't know it, but that was the absolute wrong thing to say.

"I beg your pardon?! What you pay me is _not_ beside the point," she said, in a tone that reminded him of her father and made him very nervous. "I straightened up the mess in this office, organized your files, brought your ledgers up to date, and showed you just how much money you are actually worth. No one else would have done all of that for what you pay me. Since you were providing room and board for us, we were just able to get by. With the money you will no longer be spending on groceries, you will have more than enough to pay me a decent wage . . . one I've already proven I deserve.

"In addition to what's been accomplished here, we cleaned and brought order to your house. Martha keeps it nicer than it's ever been, and she provides you with home cooking every day. I have no doubt they are the best meals you've eaten since you left Philadelphia. Candy and Jonathan have brought laughter and pleasure into your life and, whether you want to admit it or not, you enjoy them . . . most of the time. I shouldn't have to point this out, but none of this gives you the right to tell me what I can or cannot do for my family. They deserve, and will be provided with, the best I can give them, and regardless of what you think or say, I intend to do just that!"

It was quiet while the truth she'd spoken sank in. In a quiet, less condescending voice he replied.

"But what will people say? You will be living in his house."

"There won't be any reason for them to say anything. We need more room than your house provides and, since Mrs. Westfield moved away, the Captain needs someone to look after Gull Cottage. He won't be here for months at a time, and when he is, Martha will be there to serve as a chaperone when he visits us at the house."

"MARTHA? You're taking her too? But she's mine!"

"Uncle, Martha is her own person, and she decides where she will work and live. I have it on very good authority she got a better offer."

"A better offer? What do you mean?"

She looked at him but didn't say a word.

"You mean HIM? He hired her away from me?"

Carolyn suppressed the smile that was trying to surface.

"If you mean Captain Gregg, yes. He has offered to pay her what she deserves . . . what she is truly worth. She will also continue to help me, and will be compensated for the services she performs."

"Oh, I can't compete with that," he said shaking his head. Suddenly, another reason why they shouldn't move came to him.

"My dear niece, I simply cannot let you move into that house."

"Uncle, this is not your decision to make!"

"No, you don't understand. I have a real concern for your safety."

"All right, what makes you think we shouldn't move into Gull Cottage?"

"Ah . . . Um . . . For one thing, it's terribly . . . ah . . . remote."

"That's perfect. It's one of the things we all like about it."

"It wouldn't be safe for two, ah, women and two children!"

"We'll get a dog," she answered decisively.

"Really, Carolyn, you won't like it. It's . . . ah . . . too far from town!"

"We'll work something out."

He was about to argue further, when Daniel stepped through the door. Both turned to face him and, judging by the look on Claymore's face, the Captain knew he'd been told the family was moving.

"Have I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all," Carolyn smiled at him. "I was just telling Uncle about renting your house, and we were discussing some of the finer points."

Daniel smiled, while Claymore glared at him.

"It's a marvelous idea, don't you think?"

"You-you-you pirate! You black-hearted scourge!"

"Me, Claymore?" Daniel asked, placing his hand on his chest, fingers splayed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do! You're taking my family from me and, in addition to them, you're taking my cook and housekeeper."

"Claymore, no one is taking your family away from you. They are moving to a larger house more suited to their needs."

Still not happy, the irritated man looked at both of them.

"But who's going to take care of my house and cook my meals now?"

"Uncle, perhaps you could arrange something with Martha. She might be willing to continue cleaning the house for you . . . _if_ you offer her a decent wage. Why don't you discuss it with her at home tonight?"

"Humph!" was his only response.

XXXXX

Leaving, after saying an uncomfortable goodbye to Claymore, Carolyn was stopped in her tracks as she stepped out on the porch. Parked in front of the office was the jaunting cart Daniel had ordered for her. Despite the darkness, she could tell it was well made, and quite handsome. It was made even more so by Bonhomme standing majestically at the ready.

"Oh, Daniel! It's perfect," she said, looking it over.

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Just watch me," she smiled.

He led her to the back and opened the door for her. One step up and she was in the cart, with Daniel climbing in behind her. Closing the door, he took the seat next to her and handed her the reins. As their eyes met, he recognized the excitement he saw there. It was an expression he'd seen from both Candy and Jonathan many times, and one he hoped to see regularly from their mother. With a quick wink from her, and a slight flick of the reins, they were off.

Bonhomme trotted along at a steady pace, while Carolyn gently held the reins. She couldn't help but smile as they rode along. She shared with Daniel how she'd learned to handle horses as a teen, and he could see it was something she enjoyed tremendously. He was more than pleased with her ability and sat back to enjoy the ride and her excitement.

XXXXX

At Claymore's, Candy and Jonathan met them at the door and noticed Bonhomme and the cart tied up out front.

"Wow! Where did that come from?" Jonathan asked.

Carolyn and Daniel exchanged a smile.

"I decided I needed something a little easier to get to and from town in. What do you think?"

"I think it's nifty!" Candy told him.

"Yeah, nifty," Jonathan added.

"Nifty?" Daniel asked, not understanding its meaning.

"Captain, nifty means they think the cart is 'very nice,' Carolyn translated for them.

"But how . . ."

"Who knows? It's just a new word young people are using these days."

Daniel rubbed his chin, still looking perplexed, and received a pat on the arm in consolation.

"Would you like to take a quick ride?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"Run in and tell Martha we'll be back in a few minutes." Daniel told them.

As they went inside, he offered his hand to Carolyn to help her into the cart.

"Mrs. Muir."

"Thank you, Captain."

Taking her seat, the children came charging out the door, down the steps, and into the cart. Daniel followed them and took the seat next to Carolyn. Martha came onto the porch just as he handed Mrs. Muir the reins. The look on the children's faces was priceless.

"Mom's going to drive?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course, I can drive," she smiled at them. "Hang on!"

XXXXX

That night, while they were being tucked into bed, Carolyn told the children they were moving to Gull Cottage to take care of the house while the Captain was away. As usual, their excitement led to questions. They wanted to know when they would move, where they would sleep, where they could play, how they would get to school, and if Uncle Claymore was moving with them. Candy asked if they would be moving back to town when the Captain returned.

"No, honey. We are going to rent the house from the Captain and live there after he returns. He plans to stay at the Inn."

"Aww . . ." her son whined. "Why can't he stay at Gull Cottage with us?"

"Jonathan, the Captain can't stay with us. He and Mom aren't married," Candy explained, rolling her eyes at him. "Mom? Why would he stay at the Inn if he owns the house?"

"Well . . . ah . . . he . . . won't be in town very long before he may have to sail again, and he doesn't want to disrupt us."

"Oh," she pondered the explanation. "But if you and the Captain did get married, we could all live in Gull Cottage together, couldn't we?"

"Yes, we could," Carolyn answered, waiting for the next question she knew her precocious daughter would ask.

"So, why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Why don't you and the Captain get married?"

"Yeah! I think you and the Captain should get married," Jonathan said, offering his opinion.

"Now, kids, we've talked about this. The Captain and I still have a lot to learn about each other, and we need to find out how well we will handle him being away so much."

"Aw, Mom," her daughter remarked, not happy with the answer.

"Come on you two. It's time for bed."

Carolyn kissed them goodnight and closed the door behind her.

"Candy?" Jonathan whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Mom and the Captain will get married?"

"I don't know. We know they like each other, but I don't know how long it takes to decide you like someone enough to marry them."

"Do you think they do?"

"Do what?"

"Like each other enough?"

"Yeah, I do," she said quietly. "Goodnight, Jonathan."


	79. Chapter 79

The next morning, Jonathan was awakened by his mother wishing him happy birthday and showering him with enough hugs and kisses to last him a lifetime. Martha was busy in the kitchen making his breakfast. She always let the children chose what they wanted to eat on their special day and, once he was dressed, the birthday boy sat down to his favorite – pancakes topped with Martha's delicious blueberry sauce, with bacon on the side. It helped that it was also a favorite of the rest of the family, so both he and Candy set off for school satisfied and full.

XXXXX

Shortly before noon, Daniel was at the school to pick up the children. As he waited just inside the building, Principal Hampton happened to be walking down the hall.

"Good morning, Captain Gregg. What brings you here?"

"Good morning, Mr. Hampton. I'm here to pick up the Muir children for their mother."

"Oh?"

"Yes. They shouldn't be gone long. I'll bring them back as soon as possible."

Candy and Jonathan, with Miss Stoddard right behind them, arrived just as the Captain finished speaking.

"Hi Captain!" they greeted him happily.

He returned their welcome and ruffled the boy's head.

"Happy birthday, lad."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good morning, children. How's your lovely mother?" Mr. Hampton asked.

Miss Stoddard rolled her eyes at the principal. Daniel, amused by the principal's question, and the teacher's reaction, fought to keep a straight face.

"Fine," the children answered, trying not to smile when they looked at the seaman.

"Good morning, Captain Gregg," the seasoned teacher greeted him.

"Miss Stoddard," Daniel bowed.

"Sir, it is highly unusual for children to be taken out of school in the middle of the day," she said, critically.

"Yes, Mrs. Muir understands that, and asked me to apologize for the disruption. There is personal business that has to be taken care of and, unfortunately, it can only be done at this hour."

Not impressed, the teacher looked at him with disapproval.

"Still . . . it's highly, highly unusual," she reiterated, shaking her head.

"My dear, Miss Stoddard," Daniel said, turning on the charm. "You have my word, as an officer and a gentleman, the children will be returned to their lessons as soon as possible. Neither their mother, nor I, want them to lose time in your class. We value and appreciate the wealth of knowledge you impart on all the children, not just Candy and Jonathan, and we wouldn't want them to miss anything."

"Oh!" she all but twittered. "Thank you, Captain."

"No, thank you for understanding," he said, his piercing blue eyes gazing into hers. "If you'll excuse us, we should be going so Candy and Jonathan can be back as quickly as possible. Good day, to you both."

Daniel guided the children ahead of him and, with a final nod to Miss Stoddard, left the building.

"What a handsome man," the teacher sighed, staring at the closing door.

Mr. Hampton, looking at the expression on her face, rolled his eyes and walked away.

XXXXX

The family arrived at the photographer's shortly after noon. Daniel introduced Carolyn and the children to the owner, Charles Landon. He was a younger man, in his late twenties, and welcomed them to his studio. Having talked to the Captain previously, he already had things set up for their portraits.

Carolyn was going first and took a moment to ask Mr. Landon about the photos she'd seen of people actually smiling. He chuckled and told her it could be done, as long as the person could hold the smile for a few seconds.

He posed her sitting in a chair with her right arm resting on a table. After asking her to stay still for several seconds, he took the photo, changed the plate, and repositioned the camera to take another. Daniel caught her eye, causing a slight smile to spread over her face, just as the second picture was taken.

"Perfect!" they heard from behind the camera.

The children were next. Candy sat perfectly still, but Jonathan was fidgeting, making it impossible to take the photograph. Mr. Landon, having dealt with youngsters before, turned it into a game. He asked if they'd ever played freeze tag. Assured they were experts at the game, he told them that's how they would take the remainder of the photographs. He posed them together, then went behind the camera and called out "freeze." Neither child moved a muscle, proving they were, indeed, experts at freeze tag.

At the Captain's suggestion, Carolyn had her photograph taken with the children. All three proved excellent at playing "freeze" and, after the family photo was taken, the 'game' continued for Candy and Jonathan's individual portraits. The process wasn't taking much time at all. When they finished, and after asking the owner's permission, their mom sent them to the front room to eat their lunch.

There was a short break while Mr. Landon took a moment to set up the Captain's photograph. Asked if he wanted to wear his cap or not, Daniel declined when he saw Carolyn shaking her head no. He was posed standing and looking far too serious for her taste. She moved so he was looking right at her and stuck her tongue out at him. A surprised half-smile came over him, and the photo was taken. With a quick change of the plate and another click, he was finished.

For the final pose, he asked the Captain's help bringing over a settee. Once it was in place, Mr. Landon had Daniel sit down and brought Carolyn over to sit next to him. They were both shy toward each other in the presence of a stranger and seemed 'wooden' as they looked at the camera.

The younger man looked through the lens and then stood up straight again.

"Captain? Are you and Mrs. Muir friends?" he asked quizzically.

"Of course, we're friends," he answered impatiently.

"Then could you look like it? I've never seen anyone look as uncomfortable as the two of you," he admonished. "Relax. Forget I'm even here."

Carolyn looked up at Daniel and bit back a smile.

"I don't think it would be wise to forget we're not alone," she said quietly.

"No. I agree, but perhaps we can compromise," the Captain said, taking her hand.

As Mr. Landon went to look through the lens again, Daniel leaned in a little closer and spoke softly in her ear.

"I love you."

A contented smile appeared on her face, just as "freeze" was called out.

"Yes. That was lovely. Whatever you did, do it again," he said, replacing the plate. As he stooped over to look through the lens, Carolyn leaned against Daniel.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

They heard the shutter click and watched as the plate was removed from the camera.

"You're going to have trouble picking the one you like best. These last two will be wonderful," he said placing the plate on the table. "Would you like a picture of the four of you together?"

Before Carolyn and Daniel could answer, Candy and Jonathan were back and answered for them.

"Yeah!"

Their exuberance was tempered somewhat, when they saw the look their mother gave them. Realizing their error, they quickly corrected their response.

"Yes, please."

Daniel and Carolyn remained seated, and Mr. Landon placed Jonathan next to his mother and Candy next to the Captain.

Mr. Landon looked at the pose but felt something wasn't quite right.

"No. This isn't going to work. Captain, will you help me move the settee out of the way?"

Mr. Landon brought over two wooden stools to take its place, so they would be grouped closer together, and asked the Captain and Mrs. Muir to sit down. He placed the children in the same positions but had Jonathan rest his hand on Carolyn's shoulder, and asked Candy put her hand on the Captain's. As the photographer moved to get behind the camera, Daniel gave the children a stern warning.

"Remember, no smiling."

That made everyone smile, and the last photograph was taken.

"Captain, I'll develop the plates this afternoon, and you can pick out the ones you want. I can make prints of those you choose."

"Do you have time to see us after six o'clock?"

"That's a little late but, considering the short time frame we have, I'll stay . . . as long as you can be here by ten after."

"We should be able to do that," Daniel replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you for fitting us in. We look forward to seeing them," Carolyn added.

"Captain, Mrs. Muir, it's been a pleasure. I'll see you this evening."

Daniel escorted Carolyn back to the office and then dropped the children at school. Leaving the building, he realized he had time to take care of something else on his list of things to do.

XXXXX

Quint was mucking out a stall when Daniel arrived at the livery stable.

"Hi, Capt'n," the young man called out. Looking for any opportunity to step away from his current chore, he walked down to where Daniel was standing.

"How's the head?" the Captain asked.

"The headache is about gone, so I think I'll be fine. Doctor Feeney is going to take the stitches out next week. How about your hand?"

"It's fine. I'm supposed to see him before I sail."

The young man nodded.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Quint, I'd like to make arrangements for Bonhomme while I'm gone."

"Right. Let's go to the office. I'm guessing you'll be boarding him?"

"No. There's going to be a change this voyage. That's what I want to speak with you about, as well as one other item."

XXXXX

Carolyn's afternoon was quiet. Claymore hadn't said more than ten words to her since her announcement yesterday, and she was content to let him cool off. In the meantime, she took advantage of the opportunity to back up her claim about the money he would save not having to feed four extra people.

She opened the ledger that included the household expenses and calculated how much less it was going to cost him. Overestimating, generously, how much the same groceries would cost for only one person, she came up with a figure she felt would be appropriate for him to add to her salary. She didn't want to take advantage of him, she only wanted to be paid what was fair, but knowing how tight he was with the purse strings, Carolyn decided she would be lucky if he agreed to half of her figure.

As the end of the day approached, Claymore finally looked at her.

"Carolyn, I think we need to talk through the details of this move you insist on making."

She put down her quill, folded her hands on her desk, and waited for him to speak. Her demeanor was calm and pleasant, which only served to unnerve him.

"I . . . ah . . . I've considered your request for an increase in pay and agree with you. Since you and the children won't be living in my house, or eating my food, you should get more money."

"Thank you, Uncle, but please remember Martha will be coming with us," she said resolutely.

"Yes, I know," he answered, irritated at the loss of his cook and housekeeper. "I _will_ talk to her, though, to see if we can work something out."

"Good. She might be open to working for you one or two days a week, as long as she's compensated fairly."

He looked at her over his eyeglasses and huffed. Standing up, he walked over to her desk and handed her a piece of paper.

"This is what I'm willing to pay," he said firmly.

Carolyn looked at the paper, folded it in half, and gave it back to him.

"Uncle, I'm afraid that is not going to be enough," she said calmly.

"My dear niece. I spent a great deal of time reviewing the current household expenses last night, and this is a very fair salary."

"You do realize I keep your household ledger? I went over those same expenses and came up with a different figure," she told him. "I also took the time to find out what other employers are paying for similar work," she exaggerated slightly. When they were talking with Daniel's attorney, she asked him what he would pay someone to do the kind of work she did and if he knew what other employers in the area were paying. "You would never get anyone to do the work I do for that price."

Claymore hadn't expected that response, and his annoyance showed on his face.

"This is the figure I came up with," Carolyn told him and pulled out the sheet she had done her calculations on.

Taking the page and reading it, she knew when he'd reached her requested salary, because he went pale.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Oh, but I am. Uncle, you can be 'frugal' on many things, but I wouldn't think you would want the success of your business in the hands of someone you undervalue. You've been able to get away with it with me because you were providing room and board for us . . . and . . . we're family. Someone else, willing to work for what you pay, is not going to be as conscientious."

"I could always go back to doing it myself."

"Yes, you could, and I have no doubt, within a few months, things would be in the same condition they were in when I arrived. Even if you were better at keeping up with the bookkeeping, what is your time worth? You can keep the accounting up-to-date, or you can continue to expand your business and increase your wealth. The decision is yours, but you're too smart a businessman to not see the better choice."

Seeing sense in what she said, Claymore decided he would consider increasing his offer, but he was still going to try to get her agree to less than she proposed.

"I'll take it under consideration and let you know tomorrow. May I have this?" he asked about her worksheet.

"Yes, of course. I made a copy for myself," she said smiling and turned back to her work.

He shook his head and went back to his desk. He really didn't know what to make of his niece. She definitely took after her father.


	80. Chapter 80

Daniel arrived for Carolyn just as Claymore returned to his desk. After greeting both of them, he helped his lady on with her cape, and they hurried over the photographer's studio. The photos were laid out on the table in the well-lit, main room. Mr. Landon told them once they made their selections, he could have their order available Friday afternoon. After making sure they were settled, he left them to work in the back.

The pictures turned out very well. Carolyn was amazed at how clear they were. They were so much better than the tintypes she'd had of the children when they were babies. She selected individual photos of Candy and Jonathan, one of them together, and the one of the three of them. She was getting a few extras to send to her parents and the Muirs for Christmas. She also selected one of all four of them. Looking at the photos of Daniel, she liked them both, but opted for the one that showed his reaction to her sticking her tongue out at him. To have that moment captured in a photograph made her happy.

Daniel ordered one of each of the photos of Carolyn and the children – together and individually. He especially liked the one of his lady smiling so beautifully. Looking at them, he couldn't help marveling at how much photography had changed since he sat for that Brady fellow after the Battle of Veracruz. The process seemed so fast now. When he'd posed for Brady, he had to sit perfectly still for what seemed like forever. Today, he was sure it took less time for all of them to have their pictures taken than it did for him to have one taken twenty years ago.

Together, he and Carolyn looked at the photos of the two of them, but again he liked them both. He would always remember what was said to made them both smile.

"I don't know, Daniel. What do you think?" she asked him.

"I like them both."

"I do too."

"Then we shall have them both," Daniel replied, and walked to the door. "Mr. Landon, we've made our selections."

XXXXX

They took their time walking home, at ease with each other and content to be alone. When they arrived at the house, only Martha and the children were there. Candy and Jonathan greeted their mom and the Captain in the kitchen, and then went back to their room to finish their homework. Carolyn took advantage of the opportunity and told her friend Claymore might ask her to work for him several days a week.

"We might be able to work out some kind of arrangement."

"I did tell him you would expect to be paid a fair wage, so don't settle for the pittance he will offer you at first."

"No, I won't. I know what reasonable pay is here in Schooner Bay, now," she smiled at the Captain. "Have you decided when we're going to move?"

"We haven't talked about it yet," Carolyn said. "Daniel, what do you think about Saturday or should we wait until you've sailed?"

"If Saturday is the earliest we can move you in, we'll do it then. I'd like you settled before I leave, so if there are any questions, I can be on hand to address them," he said to both women. "I'll get a wagon from the livery so we can get everything up in one load."

"Good!" Martha replied. "That gives us time to get ready. We don't have any furniture or household items to move, so it should be fairly easy. Captain, if you don't mind, I'd like to come up tomorrow or Friday to clean before we move in. It's been weeks since Mrs. Westfield left, and I know you weren't happy with Mrs. Fleetwood's work."

"Dear lady, just pick the day, and I'll take you up in the jaunting cart, or you can drive it yourself," Daniel offered.

"Times running out. I'd like to go up tomorrow, if that's acceptable to you."

"Anything for you, Martha," he smiled.

"Oh, go on, you," she blushed.

"You know, there's something else we have to address," Carolyn said quietly, making sure they weren't overheard. "We have a couple of birthdays that need to be celebrated. Daniel, we'd like to have something for the children before you leave. It wouldn't be the same without you. Will you join us Sunday?"

"My dear, I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," he said, holding her eyes with his own.

Their gaze was pensive, both reminded they had only a few days before they would be separated for months. Martha turned away, stirring the contents of the pot on the stove, to give them a moment. Finally, she shooed them out of the kitchen and sent them to the living room to wait for Claymore. She was relatively sure they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

Laughing as they were forced down the hall, they settled on the couch in the living room, sharing several playful kisses.

"Daniel, I know what you've said about wanting us to move into Gull Cottage, but are you sure?"

"Carolyn, the only thing that would make you, Martha and the children moving into my house better, is if I were going to be there with you."

She broke eye contact, embarrassed that she felt the same way, but his hand gently touched her chin so she would look at him.

"Remember, my love, one day this waiting and worrying about our separations will be resolved. We must hold on to that."

"But . . ."

"No buts. I know in my soul we are meant to be together. Nothing, not time, nor distance will change that. I love you and have since the moment our eyes met. In that instant, I recognized my future and all I'd ever prayed for."

She snuggled closer to him.

"The connection I felt with you at that moment startled me so, I questioned my sanity," Carolyn shared. "I can't believe this has happened so quickly," she sighed, resting her head on his chest, as his right arm held her close.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said looking up at him.

"If my profession, and the length of time I'm away, wasn't an issue . . . would you have wanted to . . . ah . . .?"

"Wait?"

He nodded.

"No," she caressed his cheek. "I wouldn't have wanted to wait. Would you?"

He looked at her with an incredulous look on his face that made her laugh. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"My love, I don't know how you could ask. Haven't I made my intentions perfectly clear?"

"You asked me."

"Aye, so I did. I believe, then, the question has been satisfactorily answered," he said, capturing her mouth with his own.

Their hunger for each other had been increasing as the number of days to his voyage dwindled, and it was all they could do not to cross the unspoken line they'd drawn. Their kisses were long and deep, but they always managed to stop before absolute abandon overtook them, although, it was getting more and more difficult. This evening was no different, but they had the assistance of two, unaware, small people, and one, much more astute, adult to keep them in line.

They were interrupted sooner than they would have preferred, but at just the right time. They heard Candy and Jonathan run to the kitchen looking for them, and then the change of direction bringing them down the hall to the living room. When they arrived, Daniel and Carolyn were sitting on the couch, a respectable distance between them, looking calm and relaxed, ready for a quiet birthday supper of her son's choosing.


	81. Chapter 81

Part 17

"Let the Preparations Begin"

The rest of the week was a whirlwind. Carolyn and Martha were busy getting ready for the move, and the Captain was moving his personal items to the attic, to free up space in the master cabin. In addition to what needed to be done at the house, he was also busy ensuring his ship and crew were ready for their voyage.

After the children had left for school Thursday, Daniel picked up Martha in the jaunting cart and she drove them up to Gull Cottage. It had been years since she'd driven a cart, but her dormant skills came right back to her, and she realized how much she missed the freedom she felt holding the reins.

When they reached the house, the Captain asked her to stop at the front gate so she could go inside, while he took Bonhomme to the barn. She politely refused and insisted on taking the cart to the barn herself. It had been a long time since she'd cared for a horse, and she wanted to get him settled for the day, but she wanted the Captain handy in case she forgot anything. Once he sailed, it wouldn't do to find out she was forgetting something important.

Once they finished in the barn, they made their way to the house through the back. He showed her where Mrs. Westfield kept the cleaning supplies and offered to assist in any way he could. She promptly turned him down, insisting she was more than capable of cleaning a house and sent him to the alcove to work.

By ten o'clock, the beds had been stripped, and the sheets were washed and hanging on the line to dry. Martha decided the blankets should be aired out, and they were hanging over the railing of the second-floor balcony. An hour later, the nursery, guest room, washroom, and hallway had been mopped and dusted, and fires laid where needed. She was starting in the master cabin when Daniel stuck his head in to see how things were going. Seeing his bed stripped, and the blankets flapping in the wind outside, he gave her a stern look.

"Martha, you should have left my bed alone. I'll be using it until Saturday."

"Captain, when I clean, I clean thoroughly. Washing sheets is not difficult, and it won't be any trouble doing it again for Mrs. Muir. Since you brought it up, though, a second set of sheets for each bed would be helpful."

"Now that you mention it, there is another set of sheets, at least for my bed. Mrs. Westfield kept them in the linen-press in the hall," he said. "I rarely had house guests, and she only spent the night occasionally, so I didn't worry about a second set for any of the other beds, but I can see how it would be helpful for you. The next time you're at the general store, pick up whatever you need, and put it on the Gull Cottage account."

"Captain, that won't be necessary. We can handle that expense."

"Martha, I have an account at the store. Anything purchased for the house, I expect to pay for. Linens for the beds fall into that category."

She shook her head and, recognizing what he was doing, gave him a perceptive smile. She wondered how Mrs. Muir would react if, or more likely when, she found out. Giving it some thought, she decided it would be a good thing the Captain would probably be thousands of miles away when she did.

"You, sir, are determined to have your way, aren't you?"

"Why Martha, I don't know what you mean."

"Well, all I can say is, watch out when she finds out what you're up to."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No, sir!" she laughed. "I'm smart enough not to get in the middle of money matters between the two of you . . . or anything else, for that matter."

He smiled and winked at her.

"Thank you. While we have a moment, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"Oh?"

"Since I won't be here for the holidays, I have gifts for everyone to open Christmas morning. Could I impose upon you to keep them for me and put them under the tree when the time comes?"

The idea that he had thought ahead, and wanted to make sure the family had Christmas gifts from him, touched her. She turned away, momentarily, to blink back the tears welling in her eyes.

"Of course," she said, turning back. "Just put them on the bed in my room, and I'll make sure they're under the tree Christmas morning."

"You will keep it a secret, won't you? I'd like them to be surprised."

"I guessed that's why you were asking me instead of Mrs. Muir," she replied.

"Thank you, Martha."

"Now, why are you still here? Aren't you going to town to have lunch with her? I assumed you came up to tell me you were leaving."

"No. I thought I'd work at home all day since you'll be here cleaning . . . in case you need anything."

"Nonsense! You two only have a few more days before you sail. You need to go into town and take her to lunch. I'll be fine here."

"But, Martha . . ."

"No 'buts!' Off you go. As soon as I finish in here, I'll be moving downstairs, and you'll just be in the way," she said, shooing him out of the room. "Just be back here in time for me to get to Claymore's before Candy and Jonathan come home from school."

Daniel tried to argue with her, but it was no use. As he made his way to the barn, he had to laugh. Martha was very much like Mrs. Westfield. Neither missed much, and both ran a very tight ship. He had no doubt, Gull Cottage would be in very capable hands in his absence.

XXXXX

After leaving Bonhomme at the livery, Daniel made one more stop then went to surprise his lady. He opened the door and found Carolyn sitting at her desk with her back to him, and Claymore working at his. Feeling the rush of cold air, both turned to see who had arrived.

"Hello, dear," he smiled at her. At the startled look on her face, he added, "Martha insisted I come to town and join you for lunch."

She graced him with a beaming smile and stepped down to greet him. From the other side of the room, Claymore started chuckling.

"So, the formidable Daniel Gregg is being ordered about by his housekeeper," he laughed mockingly. "It serves you right for stealing her away from me."

"If ordering me about means I get to spend more time with this beautiful woman, I'll follow Martha's commands every time," he said, smiling at his lady.

"Humph!" was Claymore's only response.

"Carolyn, may I join you for lunch? I come bearing gifts."

"I can't think of anything I'd like better. What did you bring?" she asked, smiling contently at him.

Gazing into her beautiful eyes, he knew he'd made the right choice. He really only wanted to be alone with her. Having people watching their every move, while they were out, held no appeal at all.

"I stopped at the Inn and picked up pasties for us. I thought we could eat in the back."

"That's a wonderful idea," she replied softly, running her hand down his lapel. Noticing a bulge inside his coat, her expression showed her confusion.

"I had to put them somewhere to keep them warm."

As she smiled at him, he kissed her hand, his eyes not breaking contact with hers. Their moment was short-lived when Claymore had to interrupt after overhearing their conversation.

"I don't suppose you picked one up for me?"

Daniel slowly pulled his eyes away from Carolyn to address him.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out one of the wrapped pasties and took it over to him. The skinflint was both thrilled and surprised to be included.

"Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be eating in the back room, so we don't disturb you."

The penny-pincher wasn't paying attention. He was far more interested in the free meal in front of him.

When they left the room, Daniel didn't leave the door completely opened. He closed it more than halfway. Stepping behind it, he pulled Carolyn to him and gave her a proper greeting.

"Hello, my love," he said softly, his intimate tone sending chills through her.

"Hello, you," she said, smiling as his lips brushed hers. "This is a wonderful surprise. The second one today."

"Two surprises?"

"Yes," she said, looking quite pleased with herself. "Uncle and I talked, and he's agreed to pay me the salary I asked for."

"Really? You convinced him to give in to your demands?"

"Well, not at first, but he listened to what I had to say, and looked at the figures I gave him yesterday. When we talked again this morning, he countered my offer, but I stood firm until he finally agreed," she smiled. "Even though he wasn't happy about it, I also got him to shorten my workday by a half hour, beginning next week."

"My love, I am so proud of you," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you. I am too."

The pride in his voice made Carolyn feel the way she imagined Candy and Jonathan must feel when they receive his praise. She was unexpectedly reminded of the differences between Robert and Daniel, but instead of focusing on the past, she recognized the blessing of finding this caring man who truly loved them and wanted to be a part of their lives.

She stayed in his arms, reveling in their closeness. Her hands resting on his chest, she looked up at him.

"I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think I'd see you until this evening."

"I hadn't planned on coming into town until later, but Martha really did tell me I'd be in the way, and she was quite insistent I take you to lunch," he said and kissed the tip of her nose. "I hope you don't mind not going out."

"Not at all. I'd much rather be with you here, than in a restaurant," she told him, smiling. "Very few opportunities present themselves when we're out in public."

Before she knew what was happening, he spun them both around, so her back was to the wall, and proceeded to kiss her in the manner he'd wanted to since arriving.

Ever the willing participant, Carolyn pulled him to her, eliminating all space between them. As his body pressed against hers, she stopped suddenly, and gently pushed Daniel back, bringing the exploration of her neck to an abrupt halt. He looked down at her wondering what was wrong and found himself mesmerized as she began to slowly unbutton his jacket. Before she finished the last two buttons, she gazed at him with a mischievous smile, and her hand moved inside his coat. Her feather light touch traveled over his taut stomach. Unsure of what she was going to do, he didn't move . . . or breathe . . . or speak.

She gazed into his eyes, softly kissed his lips, and . . . gently pulled out the wrapped pasties he'd tucked inside his coat. They were squashed and looked a little worse for wear.

He looked down at her hand, let out a breath, and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Perhaps we should eat while they're still warm," he said, offering his arm.

"I think that would be best."

XXXXX

The rest of the day blew by. Daniel stopped at the General Store to settle his account with Josiah Wilkins. He explained, with Mrs. Westfield gone, Carolyn Muir and Martha Grant would have the authority to make purchases on his account, and the merchant was to continue sending the bill to his attorney for payment. He'd made the same arrangement at the livery stable.

Returning to Gull Cottage, he found Martha in the kitchen. The whole house had been cleaned and, as it had been when Mrs. Westfield finished, it looked and smelled that way.

"Martha, everything looks marvelous. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Captain. I'm glad you're pleased," she smiled. "How was lunch? Where did you and Mrs. Muir go?"

"Actually, I stopped at the Inn to reserve my room and picked up some pasties while I was there. We ate in the back room at the office."

"Ah huh."

"Ah huh, what?" he asked.

"You're not fooling me, Captain. You wanted to eat in the back room so you could have Mrs. Muir to yourself."

Daniel gave her a half smile.

"Madam, I'm beginning to believe you can read minds."

"Some are easier to read than others. Neither you nor Mrs. Muir can hide your feelings these days. Maybe it's best you don't go out in public right now."

"That wouldn't bother me at all."

"I didn't think it would."


	82. Chapter 82

Daniel's last Friday before sailing was a busy one. Although the ship was ready, there always seemed to be a hundred small, last minute details that needed to be addressed. He only left the Kitty Keane long enough to share lunch with Carolyn, knowing his officers were more than capable of overseeing the work.

They were subdued through lunch. They talked quietly as they ate, the separation they were facing weighing heavy on their minds – and hearts. When it was time for Daniel to leave, he kissed Carolyn gently and left her to her work in the back.

In the office, he stopped at Claymore's desk to have a brief word.

"Do you have a minute? I'd like to ask you a favor."

The stingy man looked up wondering what Daniel Gregg could possibly want from him.

"What is it?"

"I expect to finish early this afternoon and would appreciate spending that time with Carolyn."

"Just HOW early?" Claymore replied, his annoyance evident.

"I'm not sure. It could be an hour or, if things go well, it could be two."

"Two hours? And how am I to be compensated for her lost work hours?"

The expression on the Captain's face stopped him cold.

"Do you really want me to answer?" Daniel asked menacingly.

"No . . . no . . . I don't suppose I do," he replied glumly. "She can leave early."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Can you do me one more favor?"

"Now what?"

"Please don't tell her my plans. I'd like it to be a surprise but, if I'm not able to get away early, I don't want her to be disappointed."

"No, I won't tell her. Now, move along so I can get back to my work."

XXXXX

By mid-afternoon, the Kitty Keane was trim and ready to cast off. With the last of the work completed, the Captain did a walk through with his first and second mates. When all three officers were satisfied, the crew was dismissed and given the next two days off to spend with their families, or whomever they chose to spend their time with. All hands were to report for duty by sunrise Monday.

After the crew left, the officers secured the ship and went their separate ways. The Captain's focus was now on Carolyn and the children, exclusively. He stopped first at Dr. Feeney's to see about having his stitches removed. Not finding him there, he headed to the offices of Marley and Ebenezer, anxious to have his lady to himself, even if only for errands and the walk home.

XXXXX

Opening the door, Daniel found the miser busy at his desk.

"Oh, it's you, again," Claymore said, looking up as he pulled out his pocket watch. "You're early – even earlier than you said!"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't see how I have a choice. If you weren't leaving in a few days, I wouldn't be so obliging."

"Well, thank you, Claymore," he replied. He had no doubt, the man was only being accommodating because he knew he'd get more work out of his niece after the Kitty Keane set sail. "Is Carolyn in the back room?"

"Yes. You may as well join her."

Daniel nodded, already at the door. He quietly opened it and stepped into the room. As had become his custom, he left the door opened, but now it was barely ajar. He stood watching her for a moment. She had her back to him and was sorting documents into different piles. Suddenly, feeling a presence, she turned around to see the familiar blue eyes gazing at her intently. Her smile lit up the room – and his soul.

"What brings you here so early?" she asked, walking toward him.

"The ship is ready to sail, so I thought I'd take a chance that Claymore would let you leave early."

Upon reaching him, she went right into his arms. Wrapped in the warmth of his embrace, they kissed softly.

"Hmm, leaving early would be wonderful, but I can't imagine Uncle agreeing to let me go _this_ early."

"Oh, but he already has, my love. You are mine as soon as you're ready to leave.

"Really?!"

"Madam, you have my word."

Realizing he wasn't kidding, she stepped away and looked down at her dirty apron.

"Oh, look at me. I'm a mess."

Taking her by the hand and slowly spinning her around, he smiled.

"My love, it's nothing we can't fix," he said huskily. "Let's start with your apron." Daniel turned her around and stood behind her. Putting his hands on her waist, he slowly ran his fingers up her sides to unbutton the bib straps at her shoulder blades. While he was there, he took a moment to kiss the back of her neck. She visibly shivered, and he smiled. Then, moving his hands down her back to the bow tied around her waist, he slowly pulled on the end until the knot came loose. Free from its restraints, the apron slowly fell to the floor, causing Carolyn to take in a quick, audible breath. When he moved around to face her, her eyes were wide as she looked at him. He met her gaze and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Then, looking at her with mischief in his eyes, he whispered, "I'm very good at knots."

The expression on her face, highlighted by her attractive blush, was priceless. Daniel picked up her apron, folded it, and laid it on a nearby box. Moving back to her, he wrapped his arms around her. Carolyn leaned her head against his chest and chuckled. He took her hand, kissed her soft palm, and slowly twirled her around again.

"My love, you're almost as good as new. All you have to do is wash your face and hands," he said, touching a smudge of dirt on her cheek with his thumb.

Finally finding her voice, she shook her head at him.

"You, sir, may not be a flirt, but you are definitely a tease."

"No more so than you, madam," he said, unbuttoning several buttons of his jacket, as a reminder of the previous day. "I've told you before, I will use whatever charm I have to keep things balanced between us. I also thought you should be aware of my knot tying ability, which is second only to my ability to untie knots," he playfully leered at her.

"Daniel Gregg!" she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist. Letting go, she rested her arms on his and looked up at him, still smiling.

"Do you know, other than with the children, I have smiled and laughed more since meeting you than I have in the previous nine years?"

"You have a lovely smile, my love. I will do everything I can to make sure it finds a permanent home on your beautiful face," he told her, then looked at her critically. "However, it is time to finish cleaning you up so we can go. We have things to do!"

Carolyn smiled and made her way to the wash basin she'd brought from home. Since the first unsettling confrontation with Sean Callahan, and the dusty files she was dealing with, she'd brought it in so she could clean herself up at the end of the day. Soaking the washcloth, she looked over to Daniel.

"What do we have to do when we leave here?" she asked, wiping the wet cloth over her face.

He was mesmerized as he watched her. The domesticity and intimacy of her simple actions were not lost on him.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh. I have to go over to Dr. Feeney's to see if my stitches can be removed. I stopped by earlier, but he was out. Then I thought we'd pick up the photographs."

She dried her hands as she walked back to him.

"Do you think the stitches are ready to come out? It hasn't even been a week yet."

Daniel absently turned up his palm to examine it. Carolyn took it in her own hand to take a closer look.

"Well, doctor, what do you think?" he asked.

"It seems to be healing very well, Captain, but I'm not sure the stitches are ready to come out yet," she replied seriously.

"You don't mind if I get a second opinion, do you?"

"Of course not, but don't rush it. You wouldn't want the wound to reopen."

"Yes, doctor," he replied leaning in for another kiss. When they separated, he examined her appearance. "I do so love a woman with a freshly scrubbed face," he kissed her nose. "You look lovely."

She blushed, imagining conversations like this taking place in the privacy of their bedroom, while each performed the ordinary tasks of life. She prayed this was what their future together would be like.

"We should go," Daniel said softly.

"Yes."

"I'll pour out the water and rinse out the basin so you're ready for next week. In the meantime, you can attend to whatever you need to do before we leave."

The Captain left to go to the well while Carolyn made her way to the office to put her ledgers away. When he returned, she was gathering her cape from the coat rack. He took it from her and placed it over her shoulders.

"Will you be home for dinner, Uncle?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. If I'm not there when you're ready to eat, start without me."

"All right. Thank you again for letting me leave early. We appreciate it."

"What are you going to do with the rest of _my_ afternoon?"

The snide remark did not go unnoticed by Carolyn or the Captain, but they chose to ignore his tone.

"We have a few errands to run, and then we're going to the house. I still have some packing to finish."

"Claymore, will you be around in the morning to help with the move?" the seaman asked.

"No, I'll be working all day tomorrow. I wouldn't be much help, anyway. My . . . "

". . . Back. Yes, we know," Carolyn and Daniel finished for him, smiling at each other.

"We'll see you at home, then."

He'd already turned back to his work as they left.

XXXX

They went first to Doctor Feeney's to see if he'd returned. As they drew close, they saw him going into his office and followed him in.

"Hello, Captain, Mrs. Muir. What can I do for you?"

Daniel raised his hand.

"My stitches?"

"Oh yes. You're sailing soon, aren't you?"

"Monday."

"Well, come through and let me see if they're ready to come out. Mrs. Muir, will you be all right out here for a few minutes?"

"I'll be fine, doctor. Don't worry about me."

"We won't be long," he said, leading the Captain into the exam room and closing the door behind them.

Daniel took a seat.

"Let's have a look," the Doctor said, taking his hand. "It's healing very well, but I don't think they're quite ready to come out yet. The wound looks much better than I expected it to. Captain, you heal quickly."

"I'm very lucky that way."

"You're very fortunate. It's a good indication that you're in the best of health," he observed. "Do you have anyone who can remove the stiches for you?"

"Mr. Horan is quite capable. When do you think they can come out?"

"I'd give it another seven to ten days."

"All right. Thank you."

The doctor then asked how Mrs. Muir and the children were, but barely stopped for the response. He brought up the events of the previous week, filling the Captain in on Quint's condition, and what he'd last heard about the Rockland officer – both men were going to be fine. Finally, he told Daniel, since no one claimed Sean Callahan's body, it was sent down to Portland.

"I know a doctor down there who works with young apprentices. He's always looking for bodies his students can study. Maybe someone can finally get something worthwhile out of that degenerate."

The two men exchanged a look. That's all it took for the Captain to realize Dr. Feeney knew more about Sean Callahan than he'd considered.

"When the stitches are removed, don't do any heavy lifting with it for another week or two."

Daniel nodded.

Walking him out to the reception area, the doctor said goodbye to Mrs. Muir and then extended his hand to the seaman.

"Fair winds and following seas, Captain."

XXXXX

The couple strolled leisurely down the street to the photographer's studio, not focused on anything but each other. They spent a few minutes there, picking up their purchase, and then, at Daniel's suggestion, walked down to the livery stable. He was going to take a few things up to Gull Cottage tonight and wanted to pick up his rig.

Quint was in a nearby stall just finishing brushing down a horse when they entered.

"Afternoon, Capt'n, Mrs. Muir. What brings ya both down here in the middle of the day?"

"We're here to pick up Bonhomme and the rig."

"He's out in the paddock. Give me a minute, and I'll bring him to ya."

Daniel thanked him and turned to Carolyn, but before he could say anything, insistent barking interrupted him. They turned toward the stall, where the ruckus was coming from, and looked inside. The puppies were in the box, anxious for company.

"Look how big they're getting," Carolyn remarked as she bent down to give them the attention they were clamoring for.

"Yes. It looks like they're all going to be just fine. Even our scruffy friend is holding his own against his siblings."

The runt of the litter was still smaller than the others, but that didn't slow him down. He was a persistent little thing and didn't hide his affection for the two visitors. While the other pups quickly became bored with their company, he continued to hop up against the wall of the box, demanding to be held. The Captain finally took pity on him and picked him up.

"Hello, my little friend. How are you this fine day?"

The puppy barked and licked his cheek. When Carolyn reached over to pet the pup, he started wiggling to go to her. Handing the squirming dog over, Daniel chuckled.

"Lad, you may be a traitor but, I do admire your taste."

Carolyn took the puppy, but her smiling eyes remained on the seaman. The little one made his way up to lick her face and then settled in her arm.

"What are we going to do with you?" she asked the pup, kissing his head and holding him to her.

"The wee lad needs a home."

"I'm confused. Are the puppies available or not? I thought Quint told the children all of them were taken?"

"That was just something I asked him to tell them if they happened by."

"He's such a sweet dog, I'm sure someone will scoop him up."

"That may be, but I think he's already decided who he wants to be with. He's a very smart pup."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind us having a dog at Gull Cottage?"

"Not at all. I'd have one myself if I had a different profession. A seaman's life is not suited to having a dog."

"Candy and Jonathan would be thrilled . . ."

"Every child should have a dog, or some kind of pet, to learn about the responsibility of caring for something. How would you and Martha feel about it?"

"Actually, we both like dogs, and who could help loving this scruffy little one."

"Then what do you say Mrs. Muir? It seems to me, two very deserving children have a birthday celebration coming up. I can't think of a better surprise for them."

"How would we keep it a secret until Sunday?"

"I've already made arrangements."

"You have, have you?"

Daniel had the grace to look embarrassed and tugged on his ear.

"Ah, yes. Once we negotiated the terms of you renting Gull Cottage, I thought you would agree to Candy and Jonathan having a dog."

She just stared at him.

"You did tell them if things changed, they might be able to get one," he went on with his justification. "The family moving out of Claymore's house is definitely a change . . . and in the right direction, I might add."

Her expression remained stern, and he was starting to get uncomfortable, until he realized what she was doing.

"Have you been practicing, my dear?" he asked smiling. "You're showing real progress with your 'look,'" he chuckled.

Found out, she couldn't hold it any longer, and laughter burst out of her.

"So, what arrangements have you made?"

"Quint is going to come up to the house Sunday with hay and feed for Bonhomme, since he'll be staying at the house while I'm away. He's agreed to bring the puppy up with him. We just have to let him know what time."

"We are talking about this little one, aren't we?" she asked, referring to the heavy-lidded pup in her arms.

"Of course! He may be scruffy, but he has excellent taste."

They were sharing a smile when Quint led Bonhomme through the barn already hitched to the rig.

"Here ya are, Captain. What time do ya want me to come up to the house Sunday?"

Daniel looked at Carolyn.

"Would four o'clock be too late?"

"No ma'am. Later works better for me on Sundays. I'll see ya then."

"Quint, when you get to the house, just go right to the barn. I'll meet you out there to get the pup so he's not in your way. He's going to be a surprise for Candy and Jonathan, so I'll be coming down alone."

"Yes, sir."

Carolyn kissed the sleeping puppy on the head and put him back in the box. She realized she was just as happy as the children would be to have a dog.

XXXXX

While supper was being prepared, Carolyn finished packing, and the children took care of what was left of theirs. Martha had packed most of their belongings while they were in school.

Daniel pitched in by staging the boxes, suitcases, and steamer trunks by the front door. He wanted to do it tonight to save time in the morning. For the most part, only personal belongings were being moved, so there wouldn't be too much, but it was more than the Captain's rig could carry. He spent the rest of his time entertaining the children to keep them from being underfoot.

As everyone was called to supper, Claymore arrived home and couldn't help but notice the luggage in the hallway. It was a reminder that his life was going to become solitary again. At least Carolyn would still be at the office with him, and Martha would be cleaning his house and preparing an occasional meal. He would be spending less money, and that was always his goal, but a still small voice he occasionally heard inside of him had been whispering all week long, _"Is the loss of your family worth the money you'll save?"_ As had been his practice for years, he ignored the voice when it conflicted with his desire to save or make more money, believing wealth was all he needed to make him happy.

He joined everyone in the kitchen and took his usual seat. Daniel Gregg was across the table with Carolyn at his right. The two of them together, along with the children and Martha, looked like they were already a family. He couldn't help but recognize what an impressive couple they were and would be if they married. Having watched them over the last month, he honestly wondered what they were waiting for.

XXXXX

As the end of the evening approached, the children were asleep, or at least pretended to be. They were excited about the move and talked of nothing else through dinner. Claymore was unusually quiet and went to his room early, taking his ledgers with him. Perhaps the still small voice inside him was penetrating his conscious after all.

Martha joined Mrs. Muir and the Captain in the living room for a short time until the activity of the last few days caught up with her. After being assured their guest would be leaving soon, she wished them both goodnight and went off to bed.

"Are you ready for another new beginning?" the Captain asked his lady as she slipped into his embrace.

"You mean moving up to Gull Cottage? It is a new beginning, isn't it? But, you know, it seems the most natural thing in the world for us to do. I love you, Daniel, and I love the house. It's so much a part of you that, even in your absence, I know we'll feel your presence. That will provide all of us with a great deal of comfort until you return."

"You belong there as much as I do. I know it, and so does she. If she could, she would welcome you and thank you for rescuing her from being empty while I'm away. My love, the only thing she needed to be a home was you, the children, and Martha moving in."

"She?"

"Of course, madam. Gull Cottage is my ship and, as you know, a ship is a she."

She smiled, remembering when he told her all ladies were not women, but then looked at him seriously.

"Daniel, until we are all together as a family, it will remain a house. It will only truly be a home when we are finally together."

"Carolyn, you have me believing the life I've always wanted, but never thought possible, is within reach."

"Oh, my love," she said, lightly brushing her hand over his cheek. "It is within reach . . . for all of us."

He took her hand, kissed it softly, and slowly drew her to him.

"I love you, Carolyn Muir. There are no words to express how much it means to me that we found each other. Once we've overcome our concerns, I will live the rest of my life doing my best to make you happy and thanking the Lord for this amazing gift he's blessed us with."


	83. Chapter 83

Part 18

"Moving Day"

As the sun came up the next day, Daniel was walking on the beach knowing it could be the last time he'd be there at this hour until he and Carolyn were married. It was a clear, cold day, which would make moving the family's things up to the house easier than expected. This time of year, it was more likely to be blustery and raining, or blustery and snowing.

Carolyn staying at Gull Cottage hadn't exactly worked out the way he'd hoped, since she insisted on paying rent, but the family would be there and, despite the woman's stubbornness, he was pleased. They would finally be in a more fitting, and comfortable, environment. He just wished he was going to be there with them.

XXXXX

The Captain drove to town and parked Bonhomme and the jaunting cart in front of Claymore's. He knew it would be a more comfortable ride for the ladies than the wagon. The children could ride up to the house with them or with him, whichever they preferred.

Leaving there on foot, he went to the Inn to drop off his kit. The Pryor's were going to hold it in their office and take it up to his room when it was available. Not knowing what time he'd be getting back to town, Daniel didn't want to have to bother them if it was late. Finally, he walked to the livery to pick up the wagon and returned to the house. As the door opened, he was greeted by Claymore, who was putting his coat on to go to the office.

"Good morning, Claymore."

"You're here early," he remarked glumly, as Carolyn walked down the hall toward them.

"Uncle, Martha and I want to get an early start this morning, so we have time to unpack and get things settled. Tomorrow, we want to be able focus on the children's birthdays. You are coming up for dinner to help us celebrate, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'll be there," he grumbled.

"Good morning, Daniel," she said smiling.

"Good morning, dear."

"How am I going to get all the way up there?" Claymore asked. "You don't expect me to walk, do you?!"

The Captain and his lady exchanged a look.

"You can ride up with me. I'll get a rig from the livery to take you," Daniel said unenthusiastically. "Will you be at church, or should I pick you up here?"

"I haven't decided, yet."

"Uncle, Daniel doesn't have to get a rig, he's only doing that to give you a ride. The least you can do is join us for services."

"Carolyn, that's really not necessary. I can pick him up here afterwards."

"Oh, good. I was hoping to have a relaxing morning," Claymore finally admitted.

"Are you sure?" she asked the seaman.

"I am," he said decisively.

"Well . . . then . . . I have to be going, or I'll be late. I'll see you tomorrow," Claymore said, putting on his hat and heading out the door.

"Daniel, are you sure you don't want Uncle coming to church with us? It would save you from having to come back here to get him."

He took her by the hand and walked into the living room.

"Call me selfish but, before I sail, I'd prefer to spend as much time as possible with you and the family, _without_ Claymore, and that includes the church service. He'd probably insist on sitting between us," he said, putting his hands on her waist.

"Thank you for offering to pick him up." Her hands made their way to his neck, where they played with the curls she loved so much.

"You're welcome, my love," he said as his lips took hers in a gentle kiss. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes. Candy and Jonathan are finishing their last-minute packing and Martha is cleaning the breakfast dishes. All my things are already out here," she said, pointing to the stack of cases going up to Gull Cottage."

"I'll get started then."

Before he could grab the first steamer trunk, Candy and Jonathan came down the hall with their last bags.

"Hi, Captain!"

"Good morning, children. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I can't wait," Jonathan said smiling.

"Me neither!" Candy added.

"Would you like to help load the wagon?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Get your coats and you can start with the smaller cases. I'll get the larger trunks."

They ran down the hall to their room, passing Martha on the way.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Hello, Martha. Do you have anything in the kitchen that needs to be moved?"

"No, everything in there, stays there . . . thank goodness."

He smiled and went to the first steamer trunk.

"I'll get my wrap and give you and the children a hand," Carolyn said as she rushed down the hall.

XXXXX

The wagon was quickly loaded and, after a final walk through of the house, the women determined they had everything they came with and were ready to leave. Carolyn and Martha were driving up in the jaunting cart, and the children made no secret of their wish to ride with the Captain. Regardless of what they were doing, it always seemed like an adventure when they were with him.

Daniel lifted the children up to the driver's seat of the wagon, then offered his hand to Martha to help her in the cart, but she stepped into it on her own and took her seat. They exchanged a look, and Daniel chuckled when she winked at him.

Carolyn closed the front door and locked it behind her. She would always be grateful to her uncle for allowing them to move to Schooner Bay, and into his house, but couldn't help being excited about what the future could hold. That feeling was intensified when she turned and saw Daniel, at the foot of the steps, waiting for her, his hand extended to assist her down the steps and escort her to the cart. When she stepped in, they closed the door together, his hand remaining over hers for a moment. Anyone watching them would have no doubt of the feelings they had for one another.

XXXXX

Within the half hour, they pulled up in front of Gull Cottage. The children climbed over the driver's seat, to the back. Each picking up one of their cases to take to the house. Daniel helped the ladies out of the cart, grabbed several suitcases, and took them up to the porch. With the door unlocked, Candy and Jonathan went in the house and ran up the stairs to 'their' room.

Leaving the bags where they were, the Captain turned to get more, only to find Carolyn walking toward him carrying three cases and a satchel over her shoulder. Giving her a stern look, he reached for them as he scolded her.

"Carolyn, give those to me. You'll hurt yourself carrying so much at once. I'll bring the luggage in, so you and Martha can get busy unpacking."

"Daniel, I am more than capable of carrying these bags," she insisted smiling. "But we will let you take the larger cases upstairs."

He was shaking his head, watching her stubbornly climb the stairs with her load, when she lost her balance and started falling backward. He moved quickly to catch her before she could hit the ground. Standing with her safely in his arms, her back to his chest, he bit back a smile as he leaned around until their eyes met.

"Madam, are you all right?"

Feeling his arms around her, she sighed, grateful he was there to protect her from her silly pride.

"Yes, Captain. I'm fine. It seems you were right," she chuckled. "I may have been carrying too much."

He smiled at her, and so wanted to kiss her, but with Martha behind them, and the children coming out the front door, he settled for helping her get her footing. Still holding her, he smiled.

"Why don't I take these for you?"

"Thank you, sir."

"Where do they go?"

"The master cabin."

The smile on his face made her blush, just as Martha reached them.

"I'd ask if you were all right, but you look pretty comfortable to me. Captain, Mrs. Muir, come along. There's a lot to be done."

Daniel, reluctantly let go of Carolyn and took the cases from her.

"Are you all right, Mom?" Candy asked.

"Yes, honey. I just tried to carry too much at one time, but I'm fine."

"Good thing the Captain was here, huh?" Jonathan added.

"It was a very good thing he was here."

"Sir, can we help you?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather start unpacking?"

"No, sir. We'd rather work with you," Candy explained.

"As long as you don't try to carry too much, or anything too heavy," he said, smiling mischievously at their mother. "I would appreciate the assistance."

"Okay," they said, running back to the wagon.

Martha was already in the house when Daniel and Carolyn climbed the porch steps. Allowing her to go through first, he asked what room the luggage by the door belonged in. The blush on her face told him all he needed to know.


	84. Chapter 84

The children helped the Captain by carrying most of the small cases into the house. They even joined forces to carry a smaller steamer trunk up the steps. The seaman handled the larger, heavier items and was bringing in the last trunk that, according to the children, belonged to their mom.

He carried it up to the second floor and made his way toward the bedrooms. Candy and Jonathan were busy unpacking in the nursery, making the room their own, and talking nonstop about what they wanted to do with it.

In the master cabin, Carolyn was laying out some of her things on the bed. Daniel watched her for a moment, awed by her grace and beauty, before finally clearing his throat to announce his presence. Seeing him in the doorway with the trunk, she quickly invited him in.

"Where would you like this?" he asked.

"Bring it over here by the closet," she said, walking in that direction. "Is that the last of it?"

"Yes. Everything is inside now."

"Daniel, thank you for everything . . . your help today . . . renting us your house . . . everything."

"As you'll recall, my dear, it took quite a negotiation before you would agree to move in," he said smiling. "I'm glad you chose this room; it _is_ the best one in the house."

"It's almost perfect," she smiled, holding his gaze. "I still can't believe the view. It's beautiful."

"Aye, it is, but the view is yours now, my love. Would you like to go out on the quarterdeck to take it in?"

"I would."

The Captain opened the door for her and followed her to the balcony. Stepping over to the ship's wheel, he stood behind her as they looked out over the water. The cold day, and stiff breeze blowing, caused Carolyn to put her hands over her arms to ward off the chill. Noticing, Daniel wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. They stood together looking at, but not really seeing, the view before them. Their private thoughts were focused on the reality that soon he would be gone for longer than either cared to think about.

"I love you," Daniel whispered in her ear.

She immediately relaxed against him.

"I love you, too."

He held her closer and rested his cheek against hers. After a moment, he turned his head and his lips began exploring the soft skin just below her ear. Straying further, he moved down her neck, but met resistance at her collar, and stepped in front of her. His lips took hers, igniting the longing they both felt. Their passion released, he trailed kisses down her neck, to the soft, warm, skin, just above the opened collar of her blouse. He was close to losing all restraint when a soft moan escaped Carolyn. Realizing what he was doing, he stopped immediately and stepped away from her.

"I . . . ah . . . I should . . . ah . . . take the horses down to the barn . . . now that everything's unloaded. I'll meet you downstairs . . . when you've finished unpacking," he said and headed back to the master cabin.

"Daniel?"

His hand was already on the doorknob when she called, and he closed his eyes momentarily, disappointed by his behavior.

"Please don't rush off."

"Carolyn, as much as I want to be here, I shouldn't be up here . . . alone with you."

"I know," she said lowering her eyes. "But I . . . I . . ."

The tone of her voice concerned him, and he returned to her.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I know we shouldn't be alone like this . . . but being here . . . by the ship's wheel . . . and you holding me from behind . . . I . . ." she said, struggling to explain herself.

His eyes opened wide, thinking his actions reminded her of her encounter with Callahan at the well.

"Oh, my love. I didn't think. I'm sorry if I brought back memories of what happened."

"You dear, sweet man. That's not what I was reminded of, at all."

He overlooked her calling him sweet and gazed at her with a puzzled expression. He was further perplexed when he saw her face begin to flush.

"I . . . ah . . . had a daydream . . . several weeks ago . . . about us being in a similar . . . situation," she explained, blushing fully.

"Really? Will you tell me about it?" he asked, curious.

"Not much more happened than what we were just doing," she admitted. "It was the Friday you returned from Halifax. You came in the office just when the daydream was getting . . . interesting. You so startled me, when you called my name, I nearly fell out of my chair."

He couldn't hide his smile.

"I remember that day. It's the only time I've ever seen you be less than graceful. You were daydreaming about me? About us? I thought that was something only men did?"

"You have daydreams about us?!" she asked, surprised.

Waiting for him to respond, she honestly thought _he_ was beginning to blush.

"Daniel?"

"I will admit to having the occasional dream about us."

"Really?" she asked.

"Aye, but I think it best we not discuss it," he said uncomfortably.

"I shared my daydream," she said.

"Carolyn, as your uncle would say, it's not something that should be discussed in mixed company."

"I thought we agreed we could talk about anything with each other?"

"Yes . . . well . . . as we're both prone to say . . . one day."

"But not now?"

"No, my love," he said, taking her hand and lowering his voice. "If I were to tell you about the dreams I have about you and me together . . ."

The low tone he was using told her more than words. The blush started at her core and spread out in all directions.

". . . You would blush just like that," he said softly, his hand touching her cheek. "We will share everything . . . one day. I apologize for getting carried away."

Her eyes met his, and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You do know you're not alone in those feelings? So, if I promise not to pester you now, will you tell me about your dreams . . . sooner than later?"

"My dear, if you can be patient long enough, I'll do better than that," he said softly. "I'll show you."

Startled, she looked up at him.

"I promise you; it will be worth the wait."

She leaned her head into his chest momentarily, then looked up and smiled.

"Then, I eagerly await your demonstration," she whispered.

Her response surprised him, and when their eyes met, she chuckled at his expression.

"I think this would be a good time for me to take care of the horses," he said, turning her around, and pushing her gently toward the door.

"Spoilsport."

He shook his head in wonder. It appeared, "one day" couldn't come soon enough . . . for either one of them.


	85. Chapter 85

The children finished unpacking and went in search of the Captain. Martha was in the kitchen rearranging things to better suit her needs, when they came through asking about him. Wiping her hands, the new housekeeper of Gull Cottage told them he'd gone to the barn, and then asked them to bring him back to the house for lunch. They went for their coats and ran out the back door to find him.

When they arrived, Daniel was over by the workshop digging through a barrel of wood.

"Ah, just the two mates I was getting ready to come find," the seaman remarked. "You know there's one thing I haven't gotten to that needs to be finished before I leave. If you have time, I could use your help."

"What is it?" Candy asked.

"I have a wonderful drawing of my ship that still has to be framed. My cabin on the Kitty Keane will be sadly lacking if I don't get it hung before I sail. I've been so busy, I kept putting it off, but we're almost out of time."

"Can we do it after lunch? Martha asked us to bring you back to eat."

"Of course. That will give us the afternoon to get it done."

Yes, sir," they said, saluting their Captain.

XXXXX

In the master cabin, Carolyn was ready to tackle the steamer trunk holding most of her dresses and went to the closet to see if there was enough room for everything. It wasn't very big but, looking to the left, she saw it was larger than she expected. Turning back to get the first dress, she noticed something hanging to the right. She picked it up, and was moving it into the light, when she realized it was Daniel's dress uniform.

She held it up to take in the full effect. Smiling, she remembered the moment he appeared in front of her at the ball, looking magnificent in his full regalia. She hugged it to herself, inhaling his scent. The coat held a trace of the outdoors, salt of the sea, and . . . the man himself. Her heart hurt, as their looming separation was once again in the forefront of her mind.

From downstairs, she heard Martha call her down to eat. Blinking back tears, she carefully hung his uniform back in the closet, her hand caressing it gently before going down to lunch.

XXXXX

The mid-day meal was a simple affair – cheese sandwiches, fruit, and a glass of milk. The children asked the Captain what they could do and where they could go on the property. They even asked about the pond out back, wondering if it was frozen enough to skate on yet.

"I don't think it's been cold enough, long enough, for it to freeze, but we'll walk down there after lunch, and I'll show you what to look for to make sure it's safe to skate on."

"Okay!"

"Ladies, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, Captain, but I think I'll stay in the house where it's warm," Martha answered.

Noticing his lady had been quiet throughout the meal, he turned to her.

"Carolyn?"

"Yes. I would enjoy a walk to the pond, but I'll have to get right back. I still have unpacking to do."

"My dear, I'll have you back to your labors in no time."

XXXXX

Carolyn and the children bundled up, and the four of them left to go down to the pond. As they passed through the kitchen and out the back door, Martha thought to herself, _"The Captain and Mrs. Muir don't need a marriage license to make them a family, they already are."_

Making their way through the yard, the children started to run ahead, but were stopped immediately by the Captain. He called them back and made it clear they were not to go near the pond, or step on the ice, even if it looked frozen. After assuring him they wouldn't, he let them run off.

The couple walked quietly together, her hand on his arm. Daniel looked down at her.

"A penny for your thoughts," he asked softly.

Carolyn pulled her eyes away from the children and smiled at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about how quickly my life has changed."

"Might I add, for the better," he said smiling.

She met his smile with one of her own and took the opportunity to put her arm around his waist, while his wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yes, for the better," she chuckled. "So much so, I find myself wondering if it's just a dream."

Daniel stopped and faced her.

"Carolyn, please forgive me," he said mischievously and pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" she responded, rubbing the offended area.

"There. We've just disproved dreaming as a possibility. My love, this is our reality. I know you've had to deal with a lot of changes in the last six weeks. The move to Schooner Bay, us meeting and falling in love so quickly, Callahan and the fear and anxiety he caused, and now moving to Gull Cottage. It's a lot to adjust to," he said, offering his arm to continue their stroll.

"You've left one very important event out," she informed him, taking his arm.

"Oh?"

"You leaving for Europe, Monday."

He nodded but stayed quiet to let her voice her thoughts.

"You being gone will be the biggest challenge I've had to face since moving here. Everything else was made easier because you were with me," she drew closer to him as they walked. "We'd been here less than a week when you and I met and, in a very short time, you've completely changed my life, and my outlook on life.

"Daniel, I can't imagine what moving here would have been like without you. You made being away from my family, and dealing with Uncle, easier than you know. We won't talk about Sean Callahan, but without you, I probably would have packed up everyone and gone back to Philadelphia. As for moving to Gull Cottage, I think this is where I belong."

"Think? Not know?"

"I can't know for sure. Not yet. My love, my heart hurts when I think about you leaving," she admitted. "But then I remember Jonathan's innocent statement, and I feel better."

The look on his face let her know he wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"If you'll recall, when we told the children we had to find out how we would handle the separations, he said, 'But think how great it will be when he comes home.'"

The seaman was quiet for a moment as he considered how he wanted to reply.

"Carolyn, I know these separations will be difficult for all of us, but . . . I can't change who I am. I've spent my life sailing the world. I am, and always have been, a man of the sea."

"I would never ask you to change for us," she said running her hand down his arm. "I told you once, I wanted you to feel you could speak to me about anything. I want to be able to do the same. Sharing that we love each other seems to be easy enough. Apparently, love and passion aren't something either one of us is afraid of, or even shy about. It's the other emotions we have to deal with that can be difficult to voice. I just wanted you to know what I was feeling. I wasn't asking you to give up your love of the sea."

"My love, I misunderstood, and I'm sorry. I've lived a solitary life for a long time and kept my own counsel. My life has been my own. Now, with you and the children, that's changed . . . you are my life," he said, kissing her hand. "I promise you, I will do my best to be what you need in all things, but I may need time to learn how to perform that emotional role to your satisfaction. The old adage 'old dog, new tricks' may come into play."

"It's obviously been different for me but, in a lot of ways, I've been in the same boat," she smiled briefly. "After the first few years of my marriage, I stopped sharing my feelings completely. With Robert, it would have only led to more arguments. As for my family and friends, I was so embarrassed by how I'd misjudged my husband's character, I didn't want them to know, so I shut them out. It wasn't until right before his death that I finally opened up to my parents. I'm afraid I'll have to learn right along with you."

He placed his hand over hers.

"So?"

"So . . . I love you, and I will miss you terribly while you're away."

"Is there a 'but' in there?"

"Well . . . yes, there is. Daniel, I do love you, and I am looking at this voyage as another step toward us spending the rest of our lives together. My days will certainly be different while you're gone, and I know I'll be unimaginably lonely without you . . . but," she smiled. "Think how great it will be when you come home!"

"I believe that's a 'but' I can live with. Carolyn, I love you more than words can say, and I have no doubt it will be better than 'great' when I come home to you."

They shared a smile, but their eyes couldn't hide the deep sadness they felt at being separated. Not having the words to express his feelings, Daniel put his hand over hers and changed the subject.

"I suppose we should catch up with Candy and Jonathan. I want you all to know what to look for when determining if the ice is thick enough to walk and skate on," he remarked, watching them up ahead.

Carolyn nodded and walked quietly by his side, lost in thought.


	86. Chapter 86

The children were standing near the pond when their mom and the Captain joined them. Ice had formed and it looked very appealing to the children.

"It looks frozen to me," Jonathan said.

"Do you think the ice is thick enough to walk on?" the seaman asked.

"Yeah! Can we?" both children asked.

"Wait here for a minute," Daniel said and looked around until he found what he was looking for. Just off to the right he saw a few larger rocks. He retrieved the smoothest one and placed it on the ice.

"I never want you to be too eager. Always make sure it's safe before you venture out on the ice," Daniel instructed them. "Jonathan do you think you weigh more than this rock?"

"Yes, sir. I think I weigh a lot more than that."

"Aye, I'd have to agree with you. I think you weigh around forty-five pounds, and this rock weighs . . . maybe twenty."

With that, the seaman pushed the rock toward the middle of the pond. Everyone watched as it slid smoothly across the ice, and all three Muirs were shocked when it fell through not more than twenty feet from them.

"Wow!" Candy and Jonathan exclaimed.

Daniel could see Carolyn's concern, and began his lesson.

"You see, you can never assume that, because it's been cold for a few days, the ice is thick enough to skate or walk on. You should examine the ice and look for cracks, breaks, weak spots or unusual surfaces. You also want to check the color of the ice, but you can't rely on your eyesight alone. If you see flowing water near or at the edges of the ice, cracks, breaks or holes, ice that appears to have thawed and refrozen, or unusual surfaces that you haven't seen before, _do not_ step off solid ground."

"It sure looked frozen," Candy remarked.

"Aye, but you didn't really know what you were looking for, did you?"

"No, sir," the children replied.

"Based on what I just told you, look closely at the ice and tell me what you see."

"Well, it looks like there are thin cracks in the ice over there," Candy pointed.

"I see water near the edges of the ice right there, and it looks black," Jonathan added.

"Very good. You're both correct. That is what you have to do before you consider going out on the ice, and if you see any of those things in the future, what should you do."

"Stay off the ice!"

"That's right."

Carolyn quietly watched as her children were being taught another important lesson from this amazing man.

"Before you come down here, there are several things you should do. First, always tell your mom or Martha where you're going, and _never_ come down to the pond, or any other body of water, alone. Before you step on the ice, you need to be sure it's safe. You can't rely solely on its appearance, but you should observe the color of the ice, like Jonathan did. The colors mean something, and you need to know what that is.

"If the ice is light gray to dark black, it's melting. It can melt even if the temperature is below freezing, and it's not safe. The ice is not very thick, and it won't be able to hold you, so don't step out on it. If the color is white to cloudy, it's water-saturated snow that has frozen on top of ice forming another thin ice layer. Again, it's not safe to step on. Now if the ice is blue to clear, the ice has high density, or thickness, and is very strong. If it's thick enough, this is the safest ice to be on. Children, I want you to use this rhyme when you're considering going out on a pond or lake: ' _Thick and blue, tried and true; Thin and crispy, way too risky_.' Say it with me."

They all recited the poem together.

"Daniel, how thick is thick enough, and how do we make that determination?" Carolyn asked.

"Nothing less than four inches is safe to stand on, and using an ice pick is the easiest way to make a small hole. You can use a ruler to measure its thickness."

She nodded and looked at the Candy and Jonathan.

"I know you both want to try your ice skates, but until we have a long spell of freezing temperatures, I don't want you coming down here. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"When you do come down to the pond, Martha or I will have to come with you to make sure it's safe and, as the Captain said, you should never come down here alone."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Children, do you have any questions, or are you unsure about anything?" Daniel asked.

"No, sir."

"There's one last thing I want you to remember. If there is any doubt in your mind about the safety of the ice . . . stay off of it. Thin ice is nothing to fool around with. Don't let anyone tease you into doing something you're not sure of or dare you to do something you think could be unsafe. Am I understood?"

Candy and Jonathan nodded their agreement.

"I'd like you both to work as a team, like you did when we measured the windows. If either one of you thinks the ice is unsafe, no one goes on it . . . agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"I have faith in both of you to make good decisions, and I'm counting on you not to do anything that would worry your mother or Martha, while I'm away."

"You can count on us, Captain," Candy confirmed.

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson," Jonathan added.

Daniel smiled at them and led them over to their mother.

"My dear, I think it's time we got back to the house," he remarked. "I believe you still have some unpacking to do, and my mates and I have work to do in the barn."

XXXXX

The sun was setting by the time everyone had finished their unpacking, frame making, and kitchen reorganization. The Captain and the children came in through the utility room to find the ladies sharing quiet conversation over coffee, and the tantalizing aroma of beef stew and fresh bread was wafting through the air.

"There you all are! I was beginning to wonder what happened to you," Carolyn addressed them smiling.

"Mom, wait 'til you see what we made!" Jonathan said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's really something!" Candy added.

The women exchanged a glance and smiled at the children and Daniel.

"Is it a surprise?" their mother asked.

"No. I don't think so," Jonathan replied and looked up at his hero. "Sir, did we ruin a surprise?"

"Not at all, son. Why don't you and Candy bring it in?"

The children ran back to the utility room and returned carrying their project. Resting it on the table so it could be seen properly, the frame makers were pleased to hear sounds of delight coming from their audience.

"Would you look at that?" Martha remarked. "It looks like it should be hanging in a museum somewhere."

"It looks wonderful. I love the natural wood . . . it's beautiful," Carolyn praised them. "You made this?"

"Aye, they did, madam," Daniel said smiling.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Captain," Candy reminded him.

"Yeah!" Jonathan agreed.

"I have never had two better apprentices," he said affectionately, his hands resting on their shoulders. "Now, not only will I enjoy your wonderful drawing, I will remember our time together making the frame. Children, that means more to me than you'll ever know."

Candy and Jonathan smiled up at the Captain. He winked at them and, then looking over their heads, saw the misty eyes of both women.

"Children, would you take the drawing back to the utility room and put it in the burlap bag we brought in? I don't want to forget it when I leave for town later."

"Yes, sir!"

"When you finish, you can have some hot chocolate," Martha called after them, rising from her chair. "Captain, can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Martha."

He took the seat to Carolyn's right and folded his hands on the table. She put her hand over his and squeezed them gently.

"Thank you for making memories with Candy and Jonathan. You don't know what that means to all of us."

"My dear, it's my pleasure. As I said, when I look at the picture, I'll remember the children's thoughtfulness, drawing it for me, _and_ the time we spent together making the frame." Gazing into her eyes, he added, "I am a very lucky man."

They instinctively leaned toward one another to share a kiss, when they heard Martha's overly loud voice telling the children they needed to wash their hands before dinner. Daniel and Carolyn righted themselves and looked up to find her staring at them, her arms crossed, looking very displeased. The children, completely unaware, made their way to the sink. Carolyn mouthed an "I'm sorry" and turned back to the Captain, suppressing a guilty smile.


	87. Chapter 87

After everyone pitched in to clean up the dinner dishes, the family settled in the living room. The warmth and glow of the fire left everyone feeling content at the end of a long day. At the children's request, the Captain told stories of his adventures until their mother told them it was time to get ready for bed.

"Mrs. Muir, I'll take the children up and help them get settled. You can come up to tuck them in once they're ready."

"Thank you, Martha."

"Mom, can the Captain come up with you to tuck us in?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't see why not."

"While we're up there, the Captain needs to show you where all the oil lamps are on the second floor. We should have done that earlier when it was still light outside," Martha said, "But I don't see why he can't show you where the lights are while the children get ready for bed. When you're finished you can both tuck them in."

"Martha, I forgot all about that. Daniel, would you mind?"

"Not at all, dear lady. I am happy to assist."

Upstairs, Martha led the way with a candle and she and the children went into the nursery. Daniel stuck his head in the room and showed them the lamp just inside the door and turned up the flame. From there he led his lady down the hall, stopping first at the washroom.

"The gas lamps are really quite easy to find. There is one located just inside the door of every room," he explained, showing her the lamp and where the matches were kept.

Carolyn had taken a peek in the washroom earlier and was pleased to have a separate room for bathing. It wouldn't be necessary for her and Martha to bring a tub up to the second floor, only the water. In addition to the tub, the room had a window for natural light, a cabinet that held a wash basin and pitcher, and a mirror hanging on the wall above it.

Daniel then showed her the lamps in the guest room, the attic and, finally, the master cabin, which she had already familiarized herself with. Opening the door, he turned up the gas to illuminate their surroundings and looked around the room. It didn't look much different than when he inhabited it. The only visible changes being her brush, comb, hand mirror, and other feminine accompaniments now resting on his dresser, and a beautiful quilt covering his bed.

Carolyn watched him take it all in.

"Do you approve?"

"My dear, this room is yours to do as you wish. Is there anything you'd like me to remove and store in the attic?"

"Oh! I'm glad you brought that up," she replied. "I almost forgot." Opening the closet door, she brought out his uniform. "Will you be needing this?"

"I'd forgotten I left it there. I meant to put it upstairs," he said, taking it from her.

"You don't have to do that. It's fine where it is. I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't be needing it on your voyage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't mind. Keeping it down here will keep it from getting too dusty in the attic."

"Well, it seems you and I are sharing a closet sooner than I anticipated," he smiled, handing the uniform back to her.

Blushing, she shook her head and smiled, as she hung it back in the closet.

"You are impossible."

"Perhaps, but you don't really mind, do you?" he asked, walking toward her.

"No, I don't suppose I do," she said, stepping into his arms.

" _Is_ there anything I need to move for you?"

"No. I'm quite content to have your things around me," she said, putting her hands around his neck, inviting a kiss.

"Everything?" he asked, accommodating her.

"Yes. I'd like to keep it the way you have it. It is your room after all," she looked at him, her hands resting on his chest.

"No, madam. If you'll recall, I referred to it as 'our' room."

"Well, despite our shared closet, I prefer to keep the room the way you're leaving it," she said, surprising him with a kiss that started playfully and ended adding fuel to the fire of desire he was constantly fighting. Abruptly breaking the kiss, she stepped away and walked toward the door, speaking over her shoulder. "I'm especially fond of the lovely masthead over there," she said, glancing at the figurehead hanging over the couch. "But, Daniel, isn't she overdressed?"

He looked at the masthead, then quickly turned to see Carolyn's mischievous smile. He was in front of her in a few short strides, placing his hands on her waist.

"It seems someone has done their research," he said softly.

"They have," she replied quietly.

"And?"

"And . . . I understand why you didn't want to tell me about it so early in our relationship. It could have been . . . embarrassing."

"Yes. It's certainly not something a gentleman should discuss with a lady . . . not his wife."

"I can see how that would have put you in an awkward position, but there is something that surprises me."

"Oh, and what would that be, pray?"

"I am intrigued that you have no personal experience with this particular superstition."

"No. No, I don't," he admitted, his lips meeting hers briefly. "You see, my love, there is a very important reason for that."

"And that is?"

"Carolyn, I never once allowed a woman on board my ship . . . but, had I known you sooner, I would have carried you off to sea and shown you how beautiful the world can be. There is so much I want to share with you, and I hope, one day, to do so. My love, you are the only woman I am interested in testing the effectiveness of that superstition."

"Oh, Daniel," she whispered his name as they came together.

"Mrs. Muir? Captain? The children are ready to be tucked in," Martha called from the nursery.

XXXXX

Closing the bedroom door after tucking Candy and Jonathan into bed, Carolyn stopped Daniel in the candle-lit hallway.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed quiet in there."

"I suppose, like you, I was reminded how much my life has changed since we met," he admitted. "My love, I never thought I'd see children sleeping in those beds, and I can't tell you how pleased I am that Candy and Jonathan have taken up residence in the nursery."

"Well, they've settled right in. Their room, the house, the beach . . . it's all perfect for them . . . for all of us," she said, taking his hand. "Daniel, thank you for asking us to move up here. You were right. The children deserve more than what they had at Uncle's. I'll always be grateful to him for letting us move here to stay with him, but Gull Cottage is the dream house I never imagined we'd live in after everything we'd been through."

"I'm glad you've come to see sense," he teased, pulling her into his arms.

"Daniel Gregg!" she said, gently slapped his chest.

"Madam, I only speak the truth. You, yourself, said I was right."

"Yes, I did, but I'm obviously going to have to be more careful admitting that. It's not good for you."

"I don't know that it's _not_ good for me, but I do know what _is_ good for me," he said, catching her off guard as he pulled her to him, punctuating his remarks with a scorching kiss that left them both breathless. Her body leaned against his for support and he kissed her hair. "My love?"

"Hmm?"

"I should be leaving. It's getting late, and I still have to drop the wagon off at the livery."

Their eyes met as she ran her hand down his cheek. Taking it in his own, he kissed her palm, her wrist and then claimed her lips once more. As they separated, he thought to himself, _"Never in my life has anyone made me regret going off to sea . . . until now."_

"Come along. I'm sure Martha is waiting for us to come back downstairs," he told her.

"Impatiently, no doubt."

They shared a smile, but it was one of regret.

XXXXX

They found Martha in the living room by the fire, with her knitting in her lap.

"Did the children get off to sleep without any trouble?"

"Yes. It's been a long day," Carolyn replied.

"Martha, I'll say goodnight now. I have to be getting back to town. I'll see you all at church in the morning."

"Goodnight, Captain. We'll save you a seat," she replied smiling.

"Daniel, I'll see you out the back," Carolyn said, taking his hand.

He suddenly stopped and reclaimed his hand to dig in his pocket.

"While I'm thinking about it, here are the keys to the house. The larger key is for the front door and the smaller one is for the back." As he handed them to her, they both felt a charge when their hands touched. His eyes took in hers as he added tenderly, "Please be sure to lock up before you go to bed."

"We will," she replied softly.

"There's also an extra set in the drawer by the sink, and Mr. Stringer has a set too . . . just in case."

"Is there anything you haven't thought of?" she asked smiling.

"Madam, what do you think?" he said, taking her hand to leave the room. Turning back, he wished a final goodnight to Martha.

They walked together through the kitchen to the utility room. He lit the lantern hanging by the back door and turned to take his lady in his arms.

"Goodnight, my love. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Daniel. Thank you for everything. I love you."

Their lips met in a tender kiss, and he held her to his chest.

"I love you too, Carolyn. Sleep well . . . in _our_ bed," he said smiling.

"Oh, you," she replied blushing.

He picked up the burlap bag, and the lantern, kissed the tip of her nose, and headed to the barn.

XXXXX

After returning the horse and wagon to the livery stable, the Captain walked to the Inn. He already had his key and was planning to go directly to his room, when he decided to have a nightcap. In the bar, he was greeted by Mr. Pryor, who was tending bar.

"Good evening, Captain. What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a beer, please."

"Coming right up."

Daniel turned around and looked around the room. Noticing George Worth sitting at one of the tables, the men acknowledge one another, and the banker waived him over to join him.

"Here you are, Captain."

"Thank you, Mike," he said, paying him before going over to join Mr. Worth.

"Daniel."

"George, how are you?"

"I'm just fine. What brings you into town so late?"

"I'm staying at the Inn for the next few nights."

"Oh?"

"I've rented out Gull Cottage."

"That explains the account Springer set up in your name earlier this week."

The seaman nodded.

"And you? What brings you out this evening?"

"Sometimes I just need to get out of the house."

Daniel smiled but didn't say anything. Having spent time with Mrs. Worth, he thought he understood why.

"I hope everyone there is well."

"They are," the banker said, shaking his head. "Although, I'm not sure which is easier to deal with sometimes, happy women or unhappy women. Right now, they're both happy. Kathleen has started walking out with Gideon Charles, he's the son of the president of the Rockland bank. Well, you know women, give them a sniff of marriage and all they do is talk. At least when their unhappy it's quiet, but that's not something you have to deal with yet . . . is it?"

The seaman smiled but didn't reply.

"How is Mrs. Muir? She's seems like a lovely person."

"She's well."

"You're a lucky man."

"I am very fortunate."

George Worth raised his glass to the seaman.

"Here's to your good fortune. I hope everything works out the way you want it to."

"Thank you, George."

The two men talked business for a while and then Daniel wished him goodnight and returned to the bar to have a word with Mr. Pryor.

"Mike, would it be too late to have water for a bath sent up to my room?"

"Of course not, Captain. I'll have the tub sent up now and, the water as soon as it's ready."

"Thank you."

XXXXX

Not far from the Inn, Claymore had come home to what he thought he craved – a quiet house. As he walked back to the kitchen, the echo of his footsteps served as a reminder of his return to a solitary life.

XXXXX

At Gull Cottage, Martha had gone to bed shortly after the Captain left, but Carolyn waited for the fire to burn down before going up. With a candle in hand, she stopped in the nursery to check on the children and covered Jonathan with the blankets he'd kicked off. Her son was not one to keep still, even while sleeping. Kissing him again, and then Candy, she quietly made her way out of the room.

When she reached the master cabin, she turned up the gas lamp and took in the room. She felt Daniel's presence everywhere she looked, and when her eyes fell on the figurehead, she smiled as she recalled his reaction to her knowing about the unspoken superstition.

She quietly went about her normal bedtime routine, thinking of Daniel the whole time. She washed her face and cleaned her teeth first. After all the work she'd done that day, she would have liked to take a bath, but settled for freshening up using a washcloth and the water in her basin. She finished her preparations by putting on her nightgown and brushing and braiding her hair.

Walking over to the bed, she pulled down the covers and wondered what side he slept on. Assuming it was the side closest to the French doors, she blew out the candle and crawled under the covers in what she assumed was his spot. The events of the day flashed through her mind and, as she fell asleep, her thoughts were of her Captain.

XXXXX

Daniel, with a cigar between his teeth, sat in the tub contemplating the next few days. He tried to focus on the voyage, but his thoughts always returned to his love, the children, and how much he would miss them all. Tomorrow was the last day he'd have with Carolyn until late spring, and he was struggling. Before meeting her, he would never have imagined how difficult it would be to leave behind the woman he loved.

Author's Note

There is one more chapter and an epilog yet to be published. I haven't finished writing either but am moving along on Part 19. It 'might, then again might not' be ready by next Friday. I apologize in advance if it isn't. Barring any unforeseen circumstances, I don't expect the delay to be more than another week or two.

As always, a special thank you goes to Mary for being my beta and keeping me straight in the time period. I would also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review the story. Your kind words are what keep me going.

So, I'll do my best to have something to publish next week. In the meantime, I hope you all have a wonderful weekend.


	88. Chapter 88

Author's Note

So, a slight change in plans. Part 19 will not be the last part. As I was writing it, I came to a natural break and decided to release it today. There will be a Part 20 and an epilog, however, I can't predict when they will be finished. I've been wrong every time I've tried, so I've given up estimating. Enjoy!

Part 19

"A Birthday Celebration to Remember"

As the morning sun filtered into the master cabin, Carolyn's eyes opened, and she slowly took in her surroundings. She was in Gull Cottage, waking up in Daniel Gregg's bedroom, and had slept soundly through the night . . . in his bed. Staring up at the ceiling after stretching, she snuggled under the covers contently. Only one thing would have made this moment more perfect.

She listened to the waves crashing on the beach, her thoughts centered on Daniel, and how far they'd come in so little time. Oh, how she would miss him. After seeing him almost daily since they met, she couldn't imagine not seeing him, talking with him, or touching him for six months or longer. He had become more important to her than she ever imagined a man could.

Before her thoughts could get too maudlin, the voices of her children reached her. They were outside her door debating whether it was too early to wake her, and she couldn't help smiling.

"I knocked last time," Candy whispered loudly. "It's your turn."

"No, it's not. I knocked the last time!" her brother insisted.

"Oh, Jonathan," she sighed loudly, giving up and knocking softly.

"Come in," their mom invited, her smile evident in her voice.

They burst through the door and scrambled over her to crawl under the covers.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Mommy!"

"And how did you two sleep?"

"I slept really well," Candy told her. "My bed was so big and so warm. I love it here!"

"I did too," Jonathan added. "I want to live in Gull Cottage forever!"

"Mom, if you marry the Captain, we _can_ stay here forever, can't we?"

"Now, sweetheart, we've talked about that. The Captain and I don't know yet how we'll handle him being gone on his voyages. Separations like that can be very hard on a family."

"I guess, but I sure hope you _do_ marry him. He's wonderful," her daughter said dreamily.

"Yeah! Captain Gregg is the best!" her son agreed.

"Yes, he is, but we still have to wait and see," Carolyn replied, wishing she had a different answer for all of them. They talked for a few minutes, about things in general, before the snuggling had to come to an end.

"I hear Martha down in the kitchen. We better get a move on. It's going to take longer to get to church than we're used to."

XXXXX

After breakfast, Martha put the roast in the oven and, once everyone was dressed, the family made their way to the barn. Carolyn was preparing to hitch Bonhomme to the cart, when Jonathan asked if he could do it. She and Martha exchanged a look and, not seeing any harm in letting him try, agreed. Much to their surprise, he had no trouble at all. He had obviously been paying close attention to the Captain's instructions, and she knew it helped that Bonhomme was such a good-natured animal. She and Martha both checked the boy's work to be sure, congratulated him on a job well done, and set off for town.

XXXXX

Daniel's morning had been quiet. After dressing for the day, he went down to eat and enjoyed a hearty breakfast while reading the paper. Having time on his hands, he left the Inn to go for a walk.

There were few people out and about early on a Sunday morning, and the Captain made a solitary figure down by the water. He was deep in thought as he walked the docks and then up toward the knoll. Utmost on his mind was the day ahead. He was going to the livery to pick up a horse and rig before church, so he could pick up Claymore afterward, and he really didn't want to do it. That cheap, lazy, sloth of a man aggravated him more than he could admit.

' _I don't mind giving him a ride up to the house so he can be a part of the children's birthday celebration, but I don't want to take him home!'_ he thought angrily. _'This is not how I want to spend my last day with Carolyn. Sharing our time together with the children, or even Martha, isn't a problem, but spending our last day with Claymore, and then having to leave to take that lily-livered sot back to town, will cut short our time together. I'm not sure I can do that without taking his head off!"_

He continued toward the knoll overlooking the ships in the harbor and, finding a bench, sat down and scanned the vessels docked there. None could hold his attention like the Kitty Keane. She was a beauty, and she was his. He had worked hard most of his life to own her, and she had been his most prized possession. Now she was taking him away from the woman he loved more than life itself.


	89. Chapter 89

Daniel left the livery stable in much better spirits than when he'd arrived and was quite pleased with himself as he drove over to church. After parking in the back, he was making his way to the entrance when he saw Carolyn and the family heading toward him in the jaunting cart. His mood was further improved when she pulled up beside him.

"Good morning, Captain Gregg."

"Good morning, Mrs. Muir, Mrs. Grant, children," he smiled tipping his cap to the family and patting Bonhomme.

"Captain," Martha greeted him.

"Hi Captain!" Candy and Jonathan added.

"You all look well rested. I hope you found your new accommodations to your liking."

"Yeah, they're great!" both children replied.

The ladies smiled in reply and they talked as he walked along beside them until they reach a place to leave the cart. Daniel secured Bonhomme to a hitching post and, taking an apple out of his pocket, gave him the treat. As he opened the door to the cart, Candy and Jonathan jumped out, and he assisted the ladies.

"Martha," he said offering his hand.

"Thank you, Captain," she replied as he helped her down.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly, as Carolyn's hand slipped into his.

"Hello, you," she replied smiling.

Together they walked to the front of the church, feeling very much like the family they already were. Inside, they were met by Reverend Farley in the vestibule.

After greetings were exchanged, Carolyn couldn't help but notice a difference.

"Reverend, it looks like you're going to have quite a crowd today," she remarked, observing the increased number of people in the church and those following behind them.

"Yes. Attendance is always up when one of the local ships is preparing to set sail," he replied. "We always have a special service."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea. It's the perfect way to send the men off," she said, looking lovingly at her Captain.

"I couldn't agree more, Mrs. Muir," Reverend Farley replied.

As they made their way down the aisle, Daniel acknowledged quite a few people. The service _had_ drawn a large crowd. Many were crew of the Kitty Keane and their families. Others had spent their lives at sea or were, or had been, involved in the shipping business. Still others were simply members of the community who came to pray for their neighbors preparing to set sail.

Seeing the Horan's on the right side of the aisle, they were fortunate to find an empty pew directly in front of them and filed in, greeting them warmly.

"Mr. Horan, I find it interesting that in this nearly full church, an empty pew is available right in front of you and your lovely bride," Daniel remarked quietly to his first mate.

"Yes, sir. It is unusual, isn't it?" he replied smiling.

Carolyn and Marguerite exchanged greetings, each having a very good idea of how the other was feeling on this last day with their men.

After a few minutes, the service began, and the congregation stood. The opening hymn was "Angels, Assist to Sing," and the full church led to an increase in volume, which was heartening for everyone in attendance.

Daniel and Carolyn shared a hymnal as they sang, providing an opportunity to stand close to one another without raising any eyebrows. They exchanged a smile as the song finished, and Reverend Farley stood to deliver the Call to Worship.

"This is the day which the LORD hath made; we will rejoice and be glad in it," he said smiling, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"O Eternal Lord God, who alone spreads out the heavens and rules the raging of the seas, we ask your protection of all those who go to sea in ships and occupy their business on the great waters. Preserve them both in body and soul, prosper their labors with good success, in all times of danger, be their defense, and bring them to the haven where they would be, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Everyone joined in the 'Amen,' and remained standing for the next song, "O Lord, Be With Us When We Sail."

As the song ended, Reverend Farley led the congregation in reciting the Apostles Creed, as their affirmation of faith.

I believe in God, the Father Almighty,  
maker of heaven and earth;  
And in Jesus Christ his only Son, our Lord;  
who was conceived by the Holy Spirit,  
born of the Virgin Mary,  
suffered under Pontius Pilate,  
was crucified, dead, and buried;  
the third day he rose from the dead;  
he ascended into heaven,  
and sitteth at the right hand of God the Father Almighty;  
from thence he shall come to judge the quick and the dead.

I believe in the Holy Spirit,  
the holy catholic church,  
the communion of saints,  
the forgiveness of sins,  
the resurrection of the body,  
and the life everlasting. Amen.

Reverend Farley invited everyone to take their seats and began the scripture readings. The Captain, armed with his bible, opened it so he and his lady could follow the holy word together, thus giving them another excuse to sit close, without causing a scandal.

Looking out among the parishioners, the Reverend began."

"A reading from the book of Psalms, chapter 107, verses 23 – 31.

 _They that go down to the sea in ships, that do business in great waters;  
_ _These see the works of the Lord, and his wonders in the deep.  
_ _For he commandeth, and raiseth the stormy wind, which lifteth up the waves thereof.  
_ _They mount up to the heaven, they go down again to the depths: their soul is melted because of trouble.  
_ _They reel to and fro, and stagger like a drunken man, and are at their wit's end.  
_ _Then they cry unto the Lord in their trouble, and he bringeth them out of their distresses.  
_ _He maketh the storm a calm, so that the waves thereof are still.  
_ _Then are they glad because they be quiet; so he bringeth them unto their desired haven.  
_ _Oh that men would praise the Lord for his goodness, and for his wonderful works to the children of men!"  
_

After a moment of silent meditation, Reverend Farley returned to the pulpit.

"Today's gospel reading is from the book of Luke, Chapter 8, verses 22-25."

 _Now it came to pass on a certain day, that he went into a ship with his disciples: and he said unto them, Let us go over unto the other side of the lake. And they launched forth.  
_ _But as they sailed he fell asleep: and there came down a storm of wind on the lake; and they were filled with water, and were in jeopardy.  
_ _And they came to him, and awoke him, saying, Master, master, we perish. Then he arose, and rebuked the wind and the raging of the water: and they ceased, and there was a calm.  
_ _And he said unto them,  
_ _Where is your faith? And they being afraid wondered, saying one to another,  
_ _What manner of man is this!  
_ _For he commandeth even the winds and water, and they obey him._

The rest of the service continued on to Reverend Farley's heartfelt homily that had more than one woman in the church tearing up. Carolyn listened closely as he spoke of a seaman's life and that of the family he leaves behind. He spoke of the successes and failures, the boredom of calm seas and the dangers of storm surges and gale force winds. Finally, he spoke of the love, loneliness, and sacrifice the profession required of the seamen and their families. At that point, she felt herself weakening and, when she thought she couldn't contain her emotions any longer, Daniel's hand discreetly touched hers. Looking in his eyes, she saw the love he had for her and the children, and knew, as long as he was in her life, she could handle anything. So, with her Captain by her side, and years of experience putting on a false front, Mrs. Muir stood tall and was able to keep her public facade resolutely in place.

Of all people to show emotion, Martha was the one who let her usual demeanor slip. She was so touched by the Reverend's words, she pulled out her handkerchief to dab her eyes and wipe her nose.

Bringing the homily to an end, many were comforted when the reverend spoke of God always being there for them. He quoted from Joshua 1:9: "Have not I commanded thee? Be strong and of a good courage; be not afraid, neither be thou dismayed: for the Lord thy God is with thee whithersoever thou goest."

He closed the service with this prayer:

"Almighty God, we give thanks for all those who work at sea. We acknowledge our need for the food and raw materials they transport. We recognize that they are sometimes in danger and their long absences often involve sacrifices in their family life. Help us to show our gratitude not only in our words, but also in our actions. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The final hymn was "Eternal Father, Strong to Save."

 _Eternal Father, strong to save,  
_ _Whose arm hath bound the restless wave,  
_ _Who bidd'st the mighty ocean deep  
_ _Its own appointed limits keep;  
_ _Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,  
_ _For those in peril on the sea!_

 _O Christ! Whose voice the waters heard  
_ _And hushed their raging at Thy word,  
_ _Who walkedst on the foaming deep,  
_ _And calm amidst its rage didst sleep;  
_ _Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,  
_ _For those in peril on the sea!_

 _Most Holy Spirit! Who didst brood  
_ _Upon the chaos dark and rude,  
_ _And bid its angry tumult cease,  
_ _And give, for wild confusion, peace;  
_ _Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,  
_ _For those in peril on the sea!_

 _O Trinity of love and power!  
_ _Our brethren's shield in danger's hour;  
_ _From rock and tempest, fire and foe,  
_ _Protect them wheresoe'er they go;  
_ _Thus evermore shall rise to Thee  
_ _Glad hymns of praise from land and sea._

The last strains of the hymn faded, and people began filing out. As was their practice, the Captain, Muirs and Horans waited in their pews so they could have a word with Reverend and Mrs. Farley before leaving. Usually, they talked amongst themselves, but today was different. Many friends and acquaintances stopped to say hello and wish the Captain and Mr. Horan well. Others, family members of the crew, thanked them both, and more than one "God bless you" was aimed in their direction by wives, or mothers, of his men.

His second mate, Archie Mitchell, 'Mitch,' and his bride, Ellie, stopped too, and Daniel introduced them to Carolyn. While the three officers discussed setting sail in the morning, their women talked together and agreed to meet soon, understanding, they were in a unique position to support one another, while the men were away.

The Captain introduced Carolyn to quite a few people who stopped, and at the end of a long line of well-wishers were Seamus, his daughter Ginny, son-in-law Bill Calvert, and Colm.

The friends talked, for a while, and were joined by Sarah and Reverend Farley as soon as their responsibilities had been dispatched. After a few minutes, the retired seamen and Calverts said their goodbyes, wishing Daniel and James, "Fair winds and following seas!"

The women talked about the recent development of the Muir family moving up to Gull Cottage. James had told Marguerite about the move, but the three friends hadn't been together since the previous week, before the decision had been made. They didn't have much time to talk, other than for Carolyn to explain she only accepted the offer when Daniel agreed to let her lease the house. They arranged a lunch date the following Saturday to catch up.

The men talked quietly, both Daniel and James accepting Reverend Farley's offer to help the ladies in their absence. Earlier that morning, the Captain had taken the time to write down where they would be, when they expected to be there, and the addresses that could be used to contact them. He'd given the same information to Seamus and Colm.

"Gentlemen, don't worry about your ladies. They'll be fine," their pastor assured them. "I'm sure, between Seamus and Colm, the Calverts, Sarah, and me, Mrs. Muir and Mrs. Horan will be well looked after. Oh, and let's not forget Mr. Ebenezer. I'm sure he'll be there to assist as well."

The seamen looked at the good man and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Reverend, I think we're both more comfortable knowing you will be here for them. Thank you," Daniel replied.

"Now gentlemen, keep in mind, with God all things are possible," he reminded them.

"Nonetheless, Reverend, thank you for looking after them," James added.

"I should be off. I have to pick up Mr. Ebenezer to take him up to the house for the children's birthday celebration," the Captain remarked. His distaste at the idea of spending time with Claymore, especially today, only slightly disguised.

The group made their way to the back of the church, where they said their goodbyes to the Farley's. The Reverend and Sarah wished the seamen 'fair winds and following seas' and reminded Carolyn and Marguerite to call on them, if there was anything they needed.

Outside, after saying goodbye to the Horan's, Martha and the children left to get Bonhomme and the cart. Carolyn hugged Marguerite, reminding her she would see her next week for lunch at Gull Cottage. She'd already told her friends she would pick them up in the cart. Then, she turned to James, and looked at him seriously.

"James, you will take care of him, won't you?"

"Carolyn, we have spent years doing just that for each other. You have my word," he said and kissed her hand. "And I know I can count on you to help my bride while I'm away."

"We will be there for each other. You don't even have to ask."

Marguerite and Daniel were having the same conversation a few feet away. He promising to keep her husband safe, and she confirming Carolyn would be well looked after.

The couples said goodbye, each going their own way, to spend this last day with the ones they loved most.

Escorting Carolyn back to the cart, Daniel smiled when she tucked her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Did you sleep well last night, my love?"

"I did. I woke up to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. It was so peaceful. There was only one thing missing."

"Oh, what was that? I'll see what I can do to get what you need."

"Daniel, I hope you can," she answered softly. "You see, the only thing missing last night, and this morning . . . was you."

He stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"Madam, you don't play fair. A comment like that begs that I take you in my arms and kiss you senseless, but how can I do that here?"

"I don't suppose you can. You'll just have to owe me until we get back to the house."

"Carolyn Muir, don't, for one minute, think I won't pay that debt – at the first opportunity," he smiled.


	90. Chapter 90

Arriving at Gull Cottage, the Captain dropped Claymore at the front gate and took the rig to the barn. After unhitching the horse and getting him settled, he spent a few minutes with Bonhomme, brushing his coat and talking to him as if he understood every word. There were times, Daniel believed he did. Finishing, he took an apple out of his pocket for his friend, patted him, and went to the house.

Through the kitchen window, Martha saw him coming and waved him to the back door. Letting him in, she chuckled knowingly.

"How was the ride up?"

"It wasn't too bad. He didn't have much to say. I think he's still put out that the family moved up here. I know he's annoyed about losing you, Martha," he smiled.

"He'll just have to get over it. This is a wonderful house and being independent is what Mrs. Muir needs right now."

His eyebrow went up in question.

"Don't misunderstand me, Captain. It's just that for the last few years, she's been dependent on her parents and, when we moved to Schooner Bay, her uncle. It will be good for her to be on her own."

"Martha, you must know, I don't want Carolyn to be on her own for long."

"Yes, but because of your profession, even if you get married, she will be responsible for a great deal in your absence."

"That's 'when,' not 'if,' Martha, and I have every confidence she can handle whatever comes up while I'm away."

She smiled at him.

"My dear Captain, I have no doubt that will be the case, and you couldn't be more right about her being able to handle things. You're a very lucky man."

He smiled broadly.

"That I am, Martha. That I am."

XXXXX

Daniel made his way to the living room where Carolyn and her uncle were talking quietly. He arrived just in time to hear Claymore take credit for defending her honor.

" . . . And they stopped talking about you as soon as I told them it was _I_ who asked you to find other accommodations. I also told them I suggested the family move up to Gull Cottage. I explained that, with the Captain preparing to sail, it was the perfect solution."

"I beg your pardon?" the seaman asked as he came into the room.

Carolyn looked up and smiled when she saw him, but he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Daniel, it seems my moving up here has started tongues wagging again. Uncle was just telling me how he's trying to stop them."

"Oh?" he said, moving across the room to sit by her side.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes. I-I-I told them my house was proving to be too small for all of us, and we were getting in each other's way. I don't think they believed me, though, until I told them the level of noise that came with four extra people was more than I could tolerate, so I asked you to leave," he finished quickly, his blinking eyes showing his nervousness.

"Where did this take place?"

"I-I-I-I went to Norrie's for lunch yesterday and heard some women talking."

"Would you care to be specific as to _who_ was talking about Carolyn?"

"Just the usual gossip monger, Mrs. Shoemaker. She was having lunch with her sister, Mrs. Worth, and two other ladies, Mrs. Post and Mrs. Jenkins. She was going on and on about Carolyn moving up to your house. She didn't seem to care who heard her. Then, when she implied something improper was going on, I knew I had to stop her."

"How did she know about the move? We had barely been gone a few hours," Carolyn asked.

"I think one of her friends must have seen the Captain loading the wagon and told her."

"That seems likely," Daniel replied. "It wasn't a secret, but we didn't go out of our way to announce it. So, when she suggested we were doing something inappropriate, you spoke up?"

"Yes. I couldn't have them spreading gossip like that. You should have seen their faces when I told them Carolyn refused to move up here unless you agreed to rent the house to her. That _really_ had them reconsidering what they were saying."

"Daniel, what do you think?"

He hesitated a moment before speaking, pulling his ear in thought.

"I think we should be grateful for Claymore's quick thinking. His explanation is certainly not anything people would have trouble believing."

Claymore preened a bit until the Captain's last sentence hit his consciousness, and he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.

"Thank you, Claymore."

"You're welcome. I think."

"Yes, thank you, Uncle. We appreciate what you've done. Now, we can only hope it works."

"I think it will. I saw George Worth in the bar at the Inn last night. We had a beer together and talked for a while. When he asked what I was doing there, I told him I was staying there because I'd rented the house, but I didn't mention to whom. If he gets wind of his wife, or her sister, spreading rumors about you moving up here, he'll put a stop to it."

"How can you be sure?"

"George is an honorable man and, when he hears you've moved into Gull Cottage, he'll know you're paying rent. My dear, apparently, you've made quite an impression on him."

"But I only met him the one time."

"He's very astute and an excellent judge of character. Trust me, he thinks highly of you, and you can trust him. If you ever have any problems while I'm gone, in addition to Mr. Springer, you can count on George Worth to give you sound advice."

"What about me?" Claymore asked looking hurt at being excluded.

The couple exchanged a look.

"Uncle, it goes without saying that I would come to you first."

"I should say so," he nodded, satisfied with her explanation. "What time do you think we'll be eating?"

"Martha mentioned it would be ready around two," his niece informed him.

"I'm going to need a snack before then. Excuse me."

They watched as he left the room. With Claymore gone, Daniel wrapped his hand around Carolyn's and gave her a quick kiss.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe that constitutes a kiss that will leave me senseless," she said, acting affronted.

"Are you demanding the debt be paid in full?"

"I am."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Where are the children?"

"They're upstairs – at least until they find out you're here."

"Come with me," he said pulling her to her feet.

"Daniel, where are we going?"

"Never mind that, just come along."

Without further delay, he took her hand and led her through the closed curtain across the doorway of the alcove.

"What is it you want to . . .?"

He took her immediately in his arms and answered her question before the words were out of her mouth. Their kisses began softly but, in a few short moments, they grew deeper and more insistent. Without realizing it, Daniel had moved them to the corner of the room, with Carolyn's back against the wall. Coming up for a breath, he saw what he'd done and pulled away from her with a groan.

"Please, don't stop," she whispered and drew him back to her.

They were both truly senseless; their only thoughts on satisfying the yearnings they both felt. His lips captured hers, and she welcome them as she pulled him even closer. His mouth moved over her jaw, and down the contour of her neck, reveling in the softness and taste of her skin. As her breath quickened, her chest rose, as if in anticipation of meeting his lips. Her encouragement was driving all reason from him. He pulled her to him and, in doing so, removed all space separating them. Carolyn's body was pressed against his, leaving no doubt of his desire for her.

"My love," he said pulling away from her again.

Breathing heavily, her pupils dilated in arousal, she refused to let him go.

"Daniel, please hold me," she gasped.

Convinced he had to cool things off, he held her in his arms, but not too close. He kissed her forehead and, looking in her eyes, smiled regretfully.

"I'm afraid we're getting ahead of ourselves."

She bowed her head, resting her forehead against his chest.

"I think you're right," she replied, her breathing slowly returning to normal. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Daniel."

"My dear Carolyn. Never apologize for what you do to me. You make me feel more alive than I have at any other time of my life."

"But . . ." she said glancing down.

Following her gaze, he smiled.

"It's fine. Things will go back to normal soon enough."

"But . . ."

"No buts, I . . ."

Before he could finish, the children's voices could be heard, as they ran down the stairs, calling for them.

"My dear, perhaps you should see to Candy and Jonathan. I'll be out as soon as . . ." He left the unspoken words hanging in the air and smiled.

"Yes. Yes, of course," she said and gave him a sweet lingering kiss.

"That did not help!" he chuckled quietly as she walked through the curtain

XXXXX

Claymore had insisted on having something to tide him over until dinner, and Martha finally gave him a cookie to get him out of her way. She decided he was worse than Jonathan – and that was saying something.

In the hallway, the children were coming down the stairs calling for their mother and the Captain. Seeing their uncle, they stopped at the bottom of the steps

"Good afternoon, Uncle Claymore."

"Hi, kids."

"Is the Captain here?"

"Yes. I left him in the front room with your mother."

Before he could say another word, the children walked past him to find their hero. Shrugging his shoulders in resignation, Claymore followed in their wake.

Carolyn was sitting alone on the couch, the newspaper in her lap. He took a seat close to the fire, while his young niece and nephew went over to their mother.

"Hi Mom. Where's the Captain?"

"He had to take care of something. He'll be back shortly."

"Oh," they both replied, clearly disappointed.

Wanting to distract them from asking any questions about Daniel she didn't want to answer, she asked her own.

"What have you two been up to?"

"We were upstairs reading," her daughter replied.

"Yeah, we knew you would make us do it anyway, so we thought we'd get it out of the way before the Captain got here. Candy helped me."

Jonathan was struggling slightly with his reading, so she was pleased to know he was working on it and touched that his sister helped him.

"How did it go?"

"He's doing better," Candy put in. "He only got stuck a few times."

"I'm very proud of you both."

"Thanks, Mom," Jonathan replied. "So, where is the Captain?"

"He . . . ah . . . he's . . ."

"He's right here!" the Captain answered, coming into the room from the direction of the front door.

Carolyn had expected him to come in from the alcove, and the surprised expression on her face caused him to provide an explanation.

"I suddenly felt very warm, so I stepped outside for a minute to cool off."

"You don't have a fever, do you?" Martha asked, walking in behind him.

"No, of course not; I'm in the best of health."

Not one to be put off, she put her hand on his forehead to see for herself.

Carolyn looked away to hide her smile.

"No, you don't have a temperature. Do you have any other symptoms?"

"Really, I'm fine," he insisted. "It was only a temporary flush."

Looking at the Captain, and seeing the conspiratorial smile he shared with Mrs. Muir, she had a good idea what had caused the problem.

"Ah huh," she said, giving him a hard look. "A little bird tells me, you should be careful to avoid anything that might cause that to happen again."

He glanced at Carolyn and turned back to Martha.

"My dear lady, I make no promises."

She could only shake her head at them both.

"Mrs. Muir, would you and the Captain like some coffee or tea . . . or perhaps a splash of cold water?"

It was all either of them could do to keep a straight face.

"No thank you," they replied, barely getting the words out without laughing.

Going back to the kitchen, Martha muttered to herself all the way through the foyer.

Candy, Jonathan, and Claymore had been watching the exchange but had no idea what was going on. To redirect the conversation, Daniel turned to face the children.

"So, mates, are you settled in?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And you have everything you need?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good."

"Captain, what can we do until dinner?" Candy asked.

Daniel glanced at Carolyn for an answer.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen to see if there's something we can do to help Martha?" their mother asked.

"But today we're supposed to be celebrating our birthdays," they both whined.

"Aren't we supposed to have the day off from chores?" Candy asked.

Carolyn had to fight a smile.

"Jonathan, didn't you get a day off from doing your chores on your birthday last week?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Candy, isn't your birthday tomorrow . . . and not today?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll tell you what. Let's check with Martha first, and when we've finished, we'll see if there's time to do something else until dinner is ready."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied, deflated.

As they trudged out of the room, Carolyn stood to follow them.

"I'll come with you," the Captain told her. "I'm sure there's something I can do to help."

She reached out her hand to his.

"I'm sure there is," she said suggestively, causing him to give her a look that indicated she needed to behave. The grin on her face told him not to count on it. Pulling her eyes from his she turned to Claymore. "Uncle, will you be coming too?"

He looked from one to the other and glanced quickly around the room, looking for a reason not to go.

"Oh, look! You have today's paper. I think I'll stay here and read by the fire."

"I thought you stayed home from church this morning so you could read the paper?" the Captain asked.

"Ah . . . well . . . you see . . . I-I-I did read the paper this morning . . . but it was yesterday's paper."

Carolyn gave Daniel an 'I told you so look,' and he bit back his smile.

"Then, by all means, stay here and get caught up on the news. We'll be in the kitchen."


	91. Chapter 91

After a short discussion, it was agreed the birthday dinner would be served in the kitchen. The dining room was lovely, but neither Carolyn, nor Daniel, wanted the children to feel like they had to be extra careful. That would take all the fun out of the meal.

That decided, everyone pitched in to help Martha so she could focus on the food preparation. Carolyn put the tablecloth on the table, the children laid the flatware and napkins at each place, Daniel took down the dishes, platter, and serving bowls, with help from his lady, although, it wasn't really necessary. Together, they put the plates at each place setting.

Once the table was set, they stayed in the kitchen talking, telling stories, and helping when they could. If Martha finished with a pot, dish or spoon, it was washed, dried and put away. The family worked together like a well-oiled machine. They were having so much fun, Candy and Jonathan didn't even complain about not playing any games.

When dinner was ready, Jonathan ran to tell Uncle it was time to eat, and Candy helped Martha and her mom bring over the serving bowls. The Captain, having just finished carving the roast, put the platter in the center of the table.

Claymore made his way to the kitchen in time to see Daniel pull out Carolyn's chair, then take the seat, to her left, at the head of the table. He realized, whether the Captain was going to be here or not, he had already taken his place as the patriarch of this family.

The meal was a loud, boisterous affair, and the food excellent. There was roast beef – cooked to perfection – mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans cooked with bacon, Mrs. Westfield's homemade applesauce from the root cellar, and Martha's melt in your mouth rolls. It was a meal fit for royalty, and they all had a wonderful time – even Claymore.

When dinner was over, and the kitchen cleaned, the family set out to various hiding places around the house to retrieve their birthday gifts for Candy and Jonathan. The children ran up to their room and brought down their gifts for each other, Carolyn went to the master cabin, Martha to her room, and the Captain, after gaining permission from his 'tenant,' went up to the attic. He took a bit longer than the others but eventually joined Claymore and the children in the living room.

Having been ordered out of the kitchen, it was with great anticipation the honorees waited. Gifts were gathered on the window seat, and the ladies were busy with last minute preparations in the other room. When everything was ready, Martha came in with the refreshment tray followed by Carolyn carrying the coconut birthday cake with 'lots of frosting,' and enough candles to account for both child's age. Candy and Jonathan cheered, and Uncle was as excited as they were.

Putting the cake on the table in front of them, Carolyn told them to make a wish and blow out the candles. The children closed their eyes and silently made their wish. When they opened them, they glanced at each other and nodded, as if in agreement, then let loose and blew out the candles as well as any gale force wind would. Carolyn and Daniel stood together, watching as every flame was extinguished. Cheers and applause followed, and the cake was cut and served.

It didn't take long for Candy and Jonathan, _and_ Uncle Claymore, to finish their cake. All three were sporting milk mustaches and had crumbs down their fronts. Their uncle was going to ask for seconds, but the children were ready to start opening their gifts.

The Captain brought the presents over, and each child was told to pick one at a time and take turns opening them. Before they selected the first gift, Uncle spoke up.

"I . . . ah . . . didn't have time to wrap them, but I do have something for both of you."

Everyone looked at him expectantly but, it would be more accurate to say, their mother, Martha, and Daniel looked on skeptically. Claymore dug in his pocket for his coin purse, and the children's anticipation grew as he took his time looking inside. When he found what he wanted, he told them to close their eyes and put out their hands. Very carefully, he placed an Indian head one cent piece in each child's palm.

When they opened their eyes, each made the appropriate exclamation and thanked him for his generosity. The Captain crossed his arms and put his hand to his mouth as he watched, Carolyn smiled politely, and Martha rolled her eyes. Feeling quite pleased with himself, Claymore took his seat and asked for another piece of cake.

After receiving permission to start opening their gifts, Jonathan was allowed to go first since his birthday had already passed. His first selection was from Martha. It was a new book, _Don Speed and His Steam Powered Bird_. He had read an earlier story in the series and liked the characters very much. The books were above his reading ability, but he enjoyed them so much, he happily struggled through. He liked it even better when his mom read them to him. Uncle Claymore's interest was piqued by the title and asked to see the book.

Candy's first choice was the game, _Pick-Up Sticks_ , a gift from her mom. Both she and Jonathan were excited to have a new game to play.

They went back and forth, each child taking a turn, until all the gifts on the table had been opened. Jonathan received a copy of _Hans Brinker or the Silver Skates_ and a game, _Table Top Nine Pins_ , from his mom, and a hand carved fish from his sister. Candy was the recipient of hair bows and ribbons from Martha, a hand carved dog from Jonathan and, from Carolyn, a copy of the book, _Elsie Dinsmore_. Finally, both children were given a handwritten book, authored by their mom. Jonathan's was titled _The Treasure of Pirate's Cove_ , and Candy's was _The Schoolyard Mystery_. In each book, the gift recipient was the main character of the story.

While they were busy looking over their gifts, their mother spoke up.

"Children, the Captain has gifts for each of you but, when he told me what they were, I asked him to wait until everyone else's had been opened before bringing them in."

Her son and daughter's eyes lit up.

"What are they?" Candy asked.

"If you'll wait just a minute, you'll find out," her mother replied smiling. "Daniel, do you need any help bringing them in?"

"No, they're just in the other room."

The Captain stepped through the curtain and returned with two large packages and one smaller one. He placed them on the table and put the largest and smallest gifts in front of Jonathan, before giving the other one to Candy. He received a heartfelt "thank you" from each child.

"Well, who's going to go first?" Carolyn asked.

"I will," they both together.

They looked at the Captain, their mom, and then each other.

"You can go first," each child said to the other, at the same time.

Everyone chuckled.

"I went first before," Jonathan said. "You can go first this time."

Candy thanked him and unwrapped her gift to find a beautiful mahogany box. She ran her hand over the smooth surface of the top and looked up at the Captain in awe. Carefully opening the lid, she practically screamed with joy when she saw what was inside. There were sketching pencils, charcoal, and a supply of paper. Everything she would need to practice her drawing. On the inside of the lid, he had engraved her name and the date. Jumping up quickly, she ran over to him and threw herself into his arms, having no doubt he would catch her.

Both Carolyn and Martha had pulled out their handkerchiefs and were dabbing their eyes. Had anyone been looking at Claymore, they'd have seen him blinking back a few tears too.

Daniel wrapped his arms around the little girl and held her tight. He vowed to himself, he would do everything in his power to help her grow up to be as strong as her mother. He'd also make sure she never doubted his love for this family he already considered his own.

"My girl, there's one more surprise. See if you can find the secret compartment," he said looking at her before he put her down.

"Really?"

She immediately began examining the box, and invited Jonathan to help her. The two of them turned the box this way and that, removed the contents and finally found a small compartment at the top, in the center. Candy opened it, took out the contents, and screamed with delight, which caused Claymore to jump in his seat at the sudden noise, and the others to smile.

"Oh, Captain it's beautiful! I'll wear it forever!" she said holding up the treasure they'd found. It was a simple silver necklace with a beautiful blue topaz gemstone hanging from it.

Carolyn, having just regained control of her emotions after her daughter's first response, wiped her eyes again before taking the seat next to her.

"Look, Mommy! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Oh, honey, it's lovely. Do you know what kind of stone that is?"

Candy shook her head no.

"It's called a topaz, and it represents the month of your birth. They come in different colors and, I believe the Captain chose blue because it goes so well with your eyes," she said, gazing at the thoughtful man a few feet away.

"Captain, will you put it on me?" the little girl asked, still stunned at the gift.

"Miss Muir, I would be honored."

He took the chain from her, his large hands fumbling slightly, to open the small clasp. Once it was secured, he turned her around to face him.

"Aye, I was right. Your beautiful blue eyes make this stone look lovelier than it ever has before."

In a split second, she was in his arms again, smiling a smile that touched everyone in the room.

When she finally let him go, she thanked him again and returned to the couch to sit between her mom and brother.

"Open yours now, Jonathan," she encouraged him.

Her brother opened the first gift quickly and was momentarily struck speechless by the three-masted ship in the bottle he held in his hands. Examining it carefully, he seemed to be trying to figure out how the ship got in there. Finally, he looked at the Captain.

"Did you make this, sir?" he asked in disbelief.

"Aye, I did."

"But how did you get it in there? The ship is so big and the opening to the bottle is so small. Does the bottom come off?"

"No laddie. The ship went in through the mouth."

The boy's eyes got huge.

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"I think that can be arranged, but it takes a steady hand a lot of patience. Do you think you're up to the task?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir," the boy grinned.

"Jonathan, open the other gift!" Candy reminded him. "I wonder what it is."

He made short work of the wrapping and found himself looking at a small, well used, sea chest.

"Oh, boy!"

The box was made of oak, constructed using dovetail joints, and had becket rope handles on either side. The lid was hinged, had beveled edges on three of the four sides, and was engraved with the name, Daniel Gregg, and the year, 1847. The interior had a small compartment on the side with a lid, and a larger section that held a brand-new journal with blank pages.

"Was this yours, Captain?!" Jonathan asked in awe.

"Indeed, it was, lad. I got it when I was a midshipman, just before we were ordered to Veracruz," the seaman explained. "I want you to have it. You can use it for whatever you want. The journal is for you to keep track of your day, like I do in my Captain's log."

"Really?"

"Yes, son. Really."

Jonathan stood up and went around the table to the Captain and stood in front of him very seriously.

"Thank you, sir," he said, and saluted.

Daniel returned the salute and ruffled the boy's hair. Then, looking at his watch, he explained he had to go down to the barn to talk to Quint. The liveryman had just arrived to bring feed and hay for Bonhomme. Promising he wouldn't be long, he started out of the room, but hearing his name called, he stopped and turned around in time to see the small boy running toward him. Jonathan took a flying leap into the seaman's arms and held on tight.

"Captain, I promise, I'll take good care of it."

By now, the women in the room had tears running down their cheeks and were wiping them away. Claymore had observed the gifts being opened, and though touched by the scene, he was getting impatient and bored.

Daniel's arms were wrapped around Jonathan, holding him close. Both children had touched his heart with their response, and he was fighting to keep his emotions in check. _'Had it really only been six weeks since this family arrived to change his life?'_ he thought.

"I know you will, lad," he said. The two 'men' shared a smile and the seaman gave his mate a wink as he put him down. "If everyone will excuse me, I need to have a word with Quint. I'll be right back."

"Captain, before you go, may I speak to you for a moment?" Claymore asked.

"Will it take long?"

"No. Not at all."

"Join me in the hall while I get my coat," he told him, instinctively knowing what was on his mind.

Daniel was putting his scarf around his neck when Claymore caught up to him.

"Captain, now that the children's birthdays have been celebrated, when were you planning to leave? I have things to do tonight."

"I hadn't planned on leaving quite yet. Do you really need to get back so early?"

"Yes. I have to prepare for the appointments I have scheduled for tomorrow."

"I suppose you could walk back to town."

"Walk?" Claymore squeaked and looked at him in disbelief.

The seaman looked at him, and then acted as if a thought just came to him.

"You know, Quint is here with the wagon. Maybe he could give you a ride back to town. That would save you the walk and get you home much sooner than I had planned on leaving."

"Oh, would you mind asking him? That would be perfect."

"Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it."

Claymore went back to the family, while Daniel went through the kitchen to go out the back door, smiling from ear to ear.

XXXXX

He reached the barn in time to help Quint stack the last of the hay bales. The young man had already stored the feed and was ready to go back to town. They talked briefly about the arrangements that had been made for Bonhomme's care in the Captain's absence, making sure nothing was left to chance.

"So, am I takin' Mr. Ebenezer back to town?" the liveryman asked unenthusiastically.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Quint, but I appreciate your help," the Captain replied handing him a couple of coins. "I knew he'd be anxious to get home once dessert had been served."

"Capt'n, this is too much money. I'm goin' back to town anyway."

"It's worth that much and more to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

They walked to the wagon where Daniel saw a small wooden box, just barely holding the scruffy puppy. Apparently, the sound of his voice alerted the little one to his presence, and the pup was insisting on attention. His head kept bobbing up and down as he tried to get out to see the man whose voice he recognized.

"Hello, little one," he said picking him up. "Are you ready for a new adventure?"

The pup licked his face and his tail wagged expressing his excitement.

"Thank you for bringing him, Quint. The children will be as excited as the pup."

"You're welcome, Captain. You can take the box, in case the Muirs need it."

"Are you sure?'

"Yeah. Those boxes are a dime a dozen."

"Thanks."

"I'll be waitin' for Mr. Ebenezer at the front gate."

"I'll let him know," Daniel replied, putting the pup back in the box and picking it up.

Stopping him, Quint held out his hand to the seaman.

"Fair winds and following seas, sir."

"Thank you for everything, Quint," he replied, shaking his hand. "I'll see you in the spring."

XXXXX

Before Daniel went back inside, he put the puppy down and waited for him to do his business. With the little one safely back in the box, he slipped in the through the utility room and took the back way to the alcove. Gently placing the box in the corner, he left the darkening room to join the others.

When he and Carolyn planned how they would give the dog to the children, they thought it would be best to wait until Claymore left. They knew the surprise would only work if the little one stayed quiet, and there were no guarantees of that.

When he returned, he found the ladies in conversation with one another, the children quietly investigating their gifts, and their uncle sitting in the chair by the fire, engrossed in _Don Speed and His Steam Powered Bird_. Carolyn saw him and, slightly raising her eyebrows, asked if things were ready. He winked at her in reply.

"Claymore, Quint said he'd take you back to town. He's coming around to the front gate now. I'll get your coat."

"I better get your care package. I'll be right back," Martha reminded him. She had agreed to provide him with several meals a week and was sending him home with leftovers this evening.

He came out to the hallway carrying Jonathan's book, and Daniel helped him with his coat and quietly reminded him he needed to tip Quint for going out his way to take him home.

"And it better be more than the pittance you gave the children," he added in a stern tone.

Claymore looked at him, his eyes blinking rapidly, but the Captain didn't know if it was from fear, or the thought of having to part with money.

Everyone came out to the foyer to wish Uncle good night. The children thanked him for their gifts and for coming up to celebrate with them. As he started out the door, Jonathan touched his sleeve.

"Uncle Claymore, may I have my book?"

"Oh," he looked surprised. "Of course, but would you lend it to me once you've finished reading it?"

The boy nodded as it was handed back to him.

"Goodnight all," Claymore called as he went out the door.

Daniel and Carolyn followed him to the porch to see him off. Both held back a chuckle when he had trouble climbing up into Quint's wagon and watched until the two men were out of sight.

"That was lucky," Carolyn said.

"What's that, my love?" Daniel said turning to face her and putting his hands on her waist.

"It was lucky Quint was here today to take Uncle home."

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

She looked up at him, puzzled.

"This morning, when I picked up the rig, I asked him if he would take Claymore home after making the delivery."

"Daniel, you didn't?"

"I did. I told you yesterday, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you and the family today – without Claymore," he smiled. "I couldn't very well make a fuss about him coming to celebrate the children's birthdays, but I _could_ do something to make sure he had a way home so I wouldn't have to leave you. I was not going to cut short this last day with you for anything or anyone."

"Thank you, Daniel," she said wrapping her arms around his waist, taking a moment to be close to him.

He rested his chin on the top of her head and then leaned back so he could see her face. She smiled up at him, but her eyes gave away her sadness. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her lips softly.

"My love, we should get inside. It's cold out here, and you're not dressed properly. Besides, we don't want to miss the children finding out about the puppy," he said softly as his fingers stroked her cheek. Taking advantage of the opportunity, they kissed again before they went back in the house.


	92. Chapter 92

Daniel and Carolyn found the children in the kitchen with Martha, washing and drying the cake dishes. It didn't take long, and they were soon back in the living room, enjoying the fire and each other. Candy and Jonathan talked about the gifts they'd received, and both remarked how anxious they were to start reading the book their mother had written for them.

The conversation was flowing back and forth, when they heard a scuffle coming from the alcove.

"What's that noise?" Jonathan asked.

Everyone was quiet as they listened for the sound. Sure enough, they heard it again.

"Daniel, what could it be?" Carolyn asked with concern.

"I don't know. I've never heard anything like it in the house before."

"Captain, I think you better go check it out," Martha told him, trying to suppress her smile. "We certainly don't want any surprises in the night."

"All right. Everyone stay here while I take a look," he said seriously.

As he got up from the couch to go into the alcove, the puppy, having climbed out of his box, stuck his head out from under the curtain. Seeing his friend coming toward him, he barked and ran into the room to greet him.

"Hello, my little friend. Where did you come from?" Daniel asked as he crouched down to pet him.

"It's a puppy!" Candy exclaimed.

"It's not just any puppy, Candy! That's the puppy we saw at the stable!" Jonathan added enthusiastically.

Both children were down on the floor in an instant, and when the puppy saw them, they were immediately given his full attention.

"Where'd he come from?" Candy asked, laughing as he jumped into her lap, then out of her lap and into Jonathan's and out again.

"Well, I did tell you, if things changed, we might be able to get a dog," their mother reminded them. "When it was decided we would move up here to Gull Cottage, the Captain and I thought two very deserving children might like to have a puppy, especially this one. Since every dog needs a boy and girl to play with, Daniel arranged for us to get our little friend."

"You mean he's ours?!" Jonathan asked excitedly.

"If you want him," their mother replied.

"We do!" they replied loudly.

"And promise to take good care of him."

"We will!"

"You know, taking care of a pet is a big responsibility," the Captain began. "He will have to be fed and walked and cleaned up after, very much like Bonhomme, but on a smaller scale. Our scruffy friend is not something you can pay attention to only when it suits you. He'll have to be on a regular schedule and both of you will have to pitch in."

"We will. We promise."

"All right then. Carolyn do you have the other items that go with this gift?"

"Yes. I'll go get them."

"I'll go, Mrs. Muir. You stay here," Martha said, leaving the room for the kitchen.

The children laughed, and played with the puppy, and had no doubt this was the best birthday celebration they'd ever had.

Martha returned with a burlap sack and gave it to the children. Inside, they found two well-worn bowls for the puppy's food and water, a small collar, a leash, and an old sock stuffed with rags for him to play with.

Candy and Jonathan worked together to put the collar on him. The pup had no interest in it and fought them all the way. Once they managed to get it on, they attached the leash and started walking around the living room with him.

"Captain, Mrs. Muir, it's been a while since I've had a dog around the house, but I do remember puppies need to go outside as soon as they wake up and right after playing. It might be a good idea for him to go outside," Martha suggested.

"Now that you mention it, I remember that too," Carolyn remarked. "All right kids, let's get that puppy outside before he has an accident in the house."

"An accident?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan, Mom and Martha don't want him to do his business inside."

"Oh, yeah."

Daniel offered to take the children and pup out and, after everyone was bundled up, they went out the back – the puppy fighting the leash the whole time. While they were outside, the Captain explained what they would have to do with dog's waste. He didn't want everyone to have to watch were they were walking whenever they came outside. He also reminded them the puppy needed to go outside as soon as he woke up, right after playing inside, and after he ate, and added how important it was to make sure the pup had fresh water every day.

"Do you think you're up for all of that? It will be another chore that has to be done. A dog is a wonderful companion, but they're not always fun and games."

"Yes, sir. We understand!"

"Even cleaning up after him?"

"Yes, sir. We'll take good care of him!"

"Good, because it looks like you're going to get the chance," he chuckled.

XXXX

When the dog had done everything he needed to do, and his efforts disposed of, they came back in the house. Martha was at the sink, filling the dog's bowl with water.

"Martha, I'll do that," Candy told her, taking over.

"Thank you. You know, I haven't met your little friend yet. Let me get a good look at him."

Jonathan picked him up and handed him to Martha.

"Hello, little one," she practically cooed, but it only took a moment for her to know what the next step needed to be. "This dog need a bath! We can't have him in here smelling like this! Jonathan, go to the utility room and put the large bucket on the table in there. Candy take off his collar and leash, and I'll put the water on to get warm.

"Captain, it's so much easier to do things like this with the water pump in the kitchen. What a wonderful idea."

"I think I told you, I wanted all the modern conveniences in the house when I built it. I only wish there was a way to get water to the second floor."

"Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful not to have to carry the water all the way up those steps? But it would still have to be heated, so I guess it's not a great idea after all."

"Martha, I'm sure one day we will not only have water on the second floor, but a way to heat it too."

"Well, if we do, I can't imagine it happening in my time," she chuckled, thinking he might as well tell her that, one-day, man would fly.

"Captain, we can handle things here. Why don't you go in the other room and keep Mrs. Muir company? Close the kitchen door when you leave; we don't want this little one running through the house until he's more presentable."

Seeing no reason to argue with her, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

XXXXX

Daniel found Carolyn sitting on the couch, staring at the fire, and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Hello, you," she said smiling at him. "I'd say the day has been a success."

"I would have to agree with you," he said putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

She immediately relaxed into him and they shared a kiss, or two . . . maybe three.

"What are they up to now?"

"Martha has determined our scruffy little friend needs a bath. She's put the children to work and told me to come in here and keep you company. I decided that was a very good idea, and here I am," he said, kissing her again.

"I'm not sure if she's decided we can't get into trouble with everyone here, or if she's finally given up," Carolyn pondered.

"I'd like to think we've earned her trust, but I don't think we can honestly say that."

They shared a smile and another kiss, then sat back, relaxing in each other's arms.

"Daniel, thank you for everything you've done to make Candy and Jonathan's birthdays so special."

"My dear, it was all done with love. They are wonderful children and I am so glad to be a part of their lives. I hope I can be what they need me to be . . . what you need me to be."

"Oh, Daniel. You are everything we need and so much more. The changes I've seen in them . . . really . . . in all of us since we moved here, are all positive, and I can never thank you enough."

"My love, the positive changes have been on both sides," he said softly, and kissed the top of her head. Not wanting to get too serious, though, he added, "I just can't get over that Claymore is the reason we're together."

"It is hard to believe isn't it?" she chuckled.

"Never, in all my born days, would I have expected to be indebted to him for anything, and now I'll owe him for the rest my life," he said gazing at her. "And I thank God for that debt every day."

She straightened slightly and reached up to give him another kiss. Afterward, they sat comfortably in silence for a minute; each lost in their own thoughts.

"My dear, it seems you were right to insist on renting Gull Cottage," Daniel finally said. "I'm sorry I fought you on the issue early on."

"You don't have to be sorry. I know you only wanted to make our lives easier. I had no idea my demand might serve to silence that busybody, Mrs. Shoemaker, and other people of her ilk."

Daniel shook his head as a thought came to him.

"I find it hard to believe we have Claymore to thank for that too, but I think he may have stopped that woman in her tracks. If he hasn't, I want you to promise me you'll go to Mr. Springer. He has the authority to act on my behalf. He will do whatever is necessary to stop that woman and anyone else who tries to slander us."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it seems to be getting out of hand, I _will_ go to Mr. Springer. I won't have people making false or damaging statements about either of us."

"Madam, you continue to amaze me. You have an indomitable spirit, and I admire that about you more than you know."

"Unless it's aimed at you?"

"That goes without saying," he smiled, and she chuckled as she snuggled close to him.

After a moment or two, she sat up and looked at him.

"With everything going on this week, I forgot to tell you something. Daniel, my parents know about you. The visiting preacher didn't waste any time writing to his brother, who promptly shared the news with Mother and Dad."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Mother must have written to me as soon as their pastor left the house."

"Are you all right with them knowing?"

"Yes. It helps that we're so far away, or I think Mother would probably be planning our wedding."

"I like your mother all ready," he smiled.

"Oh, you'll like them both. They're wonderful people, and they're going to love you."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"My dear, dear man. I wrote back to them and told them all about you . . . us really. I told them how we met, what a gentleman you are, how wonderful you are to me, the children, and Martha, and how much I care for you."

"Not love?"

"Well, I had to hold something back, but Mother is very good at reading between the lines. If I had told them how much I love you, they would be up here as quickly as they could for fear we would run off and elope."

"And we couldn't do that."

"No. I can't do that to them a second time."

"Do they know you've moved up to the house?"

"Not exactly. When I wrote to them, you and I were still negotiating. I told them how crowded we were at Uncle's and that you had lost Mrs. Westfield and couldn't find an adequate replacement. I explained that Martha and I were going to come up periodically to look after the house while you were gone."

"Now that you've moved up here, they're going to have to be told."

"The letter is already written. I'll take it to the post office tomorrow before work."

"And?"

"I told them everything."

"Everything?" he said lightly brushing his hand over her cheek.

"Well, not _everything_ ," she said blushing. "I wrote that we moved up to the house after you and I negotiated a fair price for the rent, and that you were staying at the Inn until you sailed. I mentioned the jaunting cart and sleigh that Martha and I will use to get everyone to and from town. I'm ashamed to admit that I also told them how I negotiated a higher salary fro Uncle, so we could afford to move."

"My love, you shouldn't be ashamed of that. You were unbelievably underpaid even with Claymore providing room and board. You should be proud of what you did. I know I am, and I'm sure your father will be too."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"What will you tell them when they ask what you're going to do when I return?"

"I'll tell them the truth."

"You mean that I'll continue to stay at the Inn while you rent my house?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think they might find that odd?"

"You mean because we're not formally engaged?"

"That, or perhaps why we're not already engaged."

"If the subject comes up, I'll just tell them the complete truth."

"Which is?"

"That I love you more every day, that I can't imagine not having you in my life, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, _but_ we need to be sure all of us can handle the long separations required by your profession."

"That certainly is a big 'but.'

"Yes, it is, and it's the only thing that's stopped me from already marrying you."

"That, and I haven't asked you yet," he teased.

"Well, if you think you won't, let me know now, before we get too involved with one another," she teased right back.

"Too late!" he said capturing her mouth with his. When the kiss ended, he held her to him as he spoke softly. "My love, although that question is still unasked, have no doubt, marrying you, being your husband, and a father to Candy and Jonathan, is my intent . . . my life's dream. I will do whatever has to be done to make that happen, _but_ I will not formally ask you until you are sure . . . for yourself and the children."

She looked up at him, her heart full of love for this man who put her needs ahead of his own.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said as he brushed his lips against hers. "Do you think your parent's will accept that explanation?"

"Well, if nothing else, they'll know I'm not rushing into another marriage."

When their eyes met, their shared humor was evident, and they smiled.

XXXXX

In the kitchen, the puppy had been bathed and was being towel dried by Candy. He was surprisingly calm throughout the process and didn't seem to mind the water. Martha insisted the children be restrained and speak softly, in the hope the dog would follow their lead, and it worked.

Once he was as dry as they could get him, Martha gave them another clean towel and sent them to the living room to sit by the fire, so he would stay warm and get completely dry.

When they entered the room, their mom and the Captain were sitting on the couch together smiling.

"So, how did our scruffy friend do?" Carolyn asked.

"He was very good," Candy told them.

"See, he doesn't look so scruffy anymore," Jonathan added showing them the clean puppy, wrapped in the towel.

Sitting down by the fire, he and Candy took turns holding the pup and rubbing the towel over him to finish the drying process. While they were talking to their mom and the Captain, inevitably, the subject of a name for the dog came up.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Carolyn asked.

"Cindy Andrews, back in Philadelphia, had a dog named Rusty. What do you think about that?" Candy asked.

"No. I think our dog deserves his own name," Jonathan replied.

"I agree," their mother put in. "Daniel do you have any ideas?"

"No. I'll leave it up to the children. This scruffy pup is theirs, and I think they should name him."

Candy and Jonathan looked at each other as the same thought came to both of them.

"How about Scruffy?!" they both suggested.

"He's your dog. Are you sure that's what you want his name to be?"

"Yes!"

Carolyn stood up and sat gracefully on the floor with her children and took the puppy in her arms. He climbed up to her shoulder, and started to totter, so she grabbed him to keep him from falling. Holding him so they were face to face, he placed a well-aimed lick on the tip of her nose, causing her to laugh.

"Welcome to the family, Scruffy."


	93. Chapter 93

Part 20

"A Difficult Farewell"

The family spent the remainder of the afternoon together in the living room, talking, playing with Scruffy, taking him outside, watching him sleep, taking him outside, and repeating the process all over again. The children loved every minute of it.

For dinner, they made do with leftovers, and cherry pie for dessert. Scruffy had his first meal with his new family and enjoyed a mix of roast beef with a little bit of bread. He was quite content when he finished.

With the kitchen cleaned, and the children and Scruffy back from their visit to the back yard, everyone returned to the living room and settled in front of the fire. Daniel still had something left to do, and intentionally waited until the excitement over the puppy had died down and Claymore had gone home. He'd spoken to Martha earlier, and she was in on his plan.

Scruffy fell asleep as soon as they came back into the room and was placed lovingly in his bed. Earlier, the Captain brought his box in from the alcove and put a clean towel in it for the pup. It might be big enough right now, but the way he was growing, it wouldn't be long before he would need bigger accommodations.

Daniel and Carolyn were sitting on the couch together, Martha was in the chair closest to the fire, knitting, and the children were content to sit on the floor by Scruffy.

"My dear, we've had a wonderful time celebrating the children's birthdays, but . . ."

"You're not leaving already?" she interrupted him, almost in a panic.

"No, my love. I will stay as late as you want me to this evening," he said kissing her hand.

"Within reason," Martha reminded him.

"Of course," he smiled. "What I was going to say is, although we've had a wonderful time celebrating today, there is at least one person whose birthday I will miss while I'm gone."

Carolyn looked up at him wondering what he was up to.

"Since I can't be here to help you celebrate your birthday this year, I wanted you to have your gift before I sailed."

"Daniel, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. It's a poor substitute for not being with you, but I didn't want you to have to wait until I returned."

"What is it?" Candy asked.

Martha shushed her quietly and told the children this conversation was between the Captain and their mother, and they shouldn't interrupt.

"Why don't I bring it in so everyone's curiosity can be satisfied?" he asked.

Carolyn looked up at him and nodded. Her distress at his leaving had been increasing as the day progressed, and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep her emotions in check.

Daniel went to the alcove and all eyes were on him when he returned carrying a large package and set it in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, my love," he said, sitting beside her.

Looking in her eyes, he saw the tears pooling there and squeezed her hand.

She blinked them away and carefully removed the wrapping to expose a beautiful wood case made of cherry. It was simple in design, almost a foot and a half long and a foot deep, and the natural color of the wood shone like glass. She was afraid to say a word, fearing she would lose the control she was fighting to maintain. She could only look at him.

"Open the lid," he said softly.

Inside, she found the workings of a music box. There was a large cylinder over a foot long and at least three inches in diameter, and a solid brass bed-plate. On the inside of the lid was a painted scene of couples dancing. Biting her lip momentarily, she looked at her Captain.

"Daniel, it's beautiful," she said quietly.

Reaching in his waistcoat pocket, he pulled out a key and put it in her hand.

"The key wind box is on the left side, hidden by a door cover."

She had trouble opening the door cover, so he leaned across her to show her how it worked. With the keyhole exposed, her hand trembled as she inserted the key and wound the mechanism.

When the music started playing, she looked at him and smiled. The music filling the room was "After-Dinner Waltz."

"Oh, Daniel," she sighed leaning against his arm.

"When I heard the tune, I knew I wanted you to have it."

She put her hand on his cheek and was going to kiss him, when Martha coughed rather loudly. Smiling as she lowered her eyes, Carolyn felt his hand move to her chin so she would look at him.

"Mrs. Muir, may I have this dance?" he asked softly.

"You may, Captain Gregg."

They stood and, together, pushed the couch and table back. Martha moved the chairs, and the children moved Scruffy and his box out of the way. Daniel took a moment to wind the music box completely and held out his hand to his lady. As they came together, he swept her into their waltz.

Despite the emotions they were both feeling, and the limited space available, they danced beautifully. Their eyes never strayed from each other's, and their steps were in perfect time with the music. The couple circled the room as they danced and were lost in a world that existed only for them. When the music faded, they continued to dance until, after a few moments, Martha coughed again and broke the spell.

"Daniel, the music has stopped," Carolyn whispered.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he whispered back. "But I don't need music to dance with you, my love."

They shared a smile as they stepped away from each other and turned their attention to Martha and the children.

"Wow! That was beautiful," Candy said excitedly. "I'm going to dance like that one day."

"Lass, I have no doubt you will," Daniel replied smiling at her. Then looking at Jonathan, he asked, "Well, lad, what about you?"

"I guess it was okay, but I'm not in any hurry to dance . . . especially with a girl."

"Mark my words, mate, you will want to learn one day."

"And you will learn sooner than later, young man," his mother added. "You'll thank us in a few years."

The look on her son's face was priceless, and the adults had a good chuckle. With all the commotion, Scruffy peaked his head out of his box and barked.

"Here we go again," Candy remarked.

"Mrs. Muir, Captain, we'll go ahead and take the puppy out, one last time. When we get back, I'll take the children upstairs to get ready for bed. I'll call you when it's time to tuck them in."

"Thank you, Martha."

"Have you decided where the puppy will sleep tonight?" her friend asked.

"Can he sleep in our room, Mom? Please!" both children asked.

"All right," she agreed, and was interrupted by the cheers of Candy and Jonathan. When they quieted down, she continued. " _But_ he sleeps in his box, not in bed with either of you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And if he wakes you up in the middle of the night, one of you will have to come get me so we can take him outside."

"Yes, ma'am," they said, less enthusiastically.

Scruffy, suspecting he was being talked about, shared his opinion of the sleeping arrangements and barked.

"Scruffy, you don't get a vote," Carolyn informed him.

As the children started out of the room, they stopped in front of the Captain.

"Sir, you won't leave before we go to sleep, will you?"

"No, lad. I won't leave. We still have to say a proper goodbye."

"Okay. We'll call you when we're ready," Candy told him, following Martha out of the room.

Turning to Carolyn, he took her hand and led her back to the couch where they immediately wrapped their arms around one another. He leaned back and her head rested on his chest.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Daniel. The music box is beautiful. I can't believe you found one that played that song."

"Our song, my love."

"Our song," she said softly as her hand made its way to his neck to pull him to her.

Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. As she settled back against him, her hand resting over his heart, she sighed.

"I could stay like this forever."

"My love, this _is_ wonderful, but were we to stay like this for too long, I suspect it would progress to something far more interesting."

Carolyn's giggle started softly, but quickly built to a full-blown laugh. He wrapped both arms around her, and held her to him, as they chuckled together. Looking up, her eyes met his, and the merriment suddenly turned quite serious. Carolyn ran her hand over his beard, and then her fingers lightly touched his lips, as if she were mesmerized by his mouth. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared, and every nerve in her body tingled. Daniel watched and knew where her focus was. His hand surrounded hers, and he slowly brought it to his lips, kissing her palm and wrist before moving to capture her mouth. Less than an inch separated them when the clamor of the family coming in the back door reached them. He pulled back, releasing her, so they could present a more respectable appearance, but the look on their faces showed their regret at the lost opportunity.

Candy and Jonathan ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Martha followed behind carrying Scruffy but, instead of following the children, she walked across the foyer to the living room. At first glance, everything seemed fine but, when she took a closer look at Mrs. Muir, she saw her flushed face. She could tell, just by looking at them, they were struggling. No matter how hard they tried, tonight was going to be difficult for both of them.

"Well, Scruffy did his duty, so I'm going to take him upstairs. Captain, would you mind carrying his box for me?"

"Madam, I am your obedient servant," he said standing.

"Servant? Maybe at this moment, but obedient? Definitely not," she replied, saddened at the pain she knew the couple was facing.

"Perhaps, but we do try," he smiled, but his eyes couldn't hide his true feelings.

Carolyn didn't turn around, she just stared at the fire. Her emotions were raw, so much so, she was unable to face either one of them.

Daniel and Martha shared a look of concern, but he didn't think there was anything he could do for her right now. He picked up the box and, meeting their friend in the doorway, took the puppy from her. Instead of putting him in the box, as expected, he placed Scruffy on the floor of the living room and closed the door, leaving the pup alone with Carolyn.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Martha asked quietly.

"We'll see. I'm afraid she's been holding things in because she didn't want any of us to see her lose control. I think the little fellow will be good for her."

XXXXX

Carolyn didn't realize the door had been closed, but knew she was alone and blinked back the tears threatening to escape. Pulling out her handkerchief, she wiped her eyes and let out a heavy sigh as she tried to right herself. Feeling a tug at the hem of her dress, she looked down to find Scruffy trying to get her attention.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went up to bed," she asked, setting him on her lap.

The puppy whimpered and crawled up toward her face and began licking her cheek. That was all it took. The tears she'd been suppressing, all week, flowed unabated as her sorrow at Daniel's leaving overwhelmed her. Holding Scruffy close, she cried. She cried at the loneliness she would face, as if a piece of herself would be gone. She cried because the children would miss time with a man who loved them and truly wanted to be with them. She cried harder when she thought of the danger Daniel would face, and the possibility of never seeing him again. Carolyn cried about many things – all involving her Captain being away from the family – until there were no more tears to cry, and she was spent.

She held the newest member of the family in her arms the whole time. He remained still, waiting until she started to calm herself before bringing her back completely with more puppy kisses. His ministrations were exactly what she needed, and she started to giggle. Picking him up to look him in the eye, she couldn't help but smile.

"You, sir, are just what the doctor ordered," she said, kissing the top of his head. Her reward was another barrage of puppy kisses.

She looked around the room and, for the first time, noticed the door was closed. Not sure how long it had been since Daniel left with Martha, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Looking at her companion, she picked him up, and they left the room together.

Opening the door, her eyes went immediately to the steps where Daniel was waiting for her. He looked up and was greeted with a smile that eased his heart. He watched Carolyn walk toward him with the puppy, and was going to stand, but something told him to stay where he was. Without a word, she sat down next to him and rested her head against his arm.

"Thank you for leaving Scruffy with me."

"I thought the lad would know what to do," he said, petting the puppy behind the ears.

"He did. He's quite perceptive . . . as is someone else I know."

Daniel put his arm around her and kissed her softly. The moment was broken by the small dog demanding attention.

"Now, see here mate . . . it's my turn," he said, pointing his finger at him. Scruffy barked at him, which earned him a stare that would send most men quivering. Not the least bit affected, the dog wagged his tail and barked at him again. "I give up," the seaman smiled and patted him.

They sat together for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness they shared, while still accommodating Scruffy's demands for attention.

"Where are we with the tucking in?" Carolyn asked.

"The children are in their night clothes, and Martha is reading to them. My dear, I must tell you, that 'Don Speed' book of Jonathan's is nothing but drivel," he said tugging his ear.

"Oh, I know," she replied cheerily. "But he likes them and likes to read them. At his age, that's an accomplishment in itself."

"Well, it's not the "Rime of the Ancient Mariner," but if it gets him to read, I suppose I can tolerate it."

"Not everyone can be a Samuel Taylor Coleridge."

"Quite."

His response tickled her, and she smiled. _'How did I get so lucky?'_ she asked herself.

"Shall we go up?" he asked, returning her smile.

"Yes. It's time the children went to sleep."


	94. Chapter 94

Carolyn knocked on the door and stuck her head in the nursery.

"Is everyone ready for bed?" she asked, coming in with the Captain, who gently settled Scruffy in his makeshift bed.

"Aww, Mom. We're just getting to the good part," Jonathan complained.

Martha looked at Mrs. Muir and was relieved to see her in better spirits. Daniel Gregg certainly knew what he was doing when he left that puppy with her.

"That may be, but you have school tomorrow, so it's time to put the book away and go to sleep. The last few days have been very busy, and you two have to be tired. I'm sure Scruffy is too."

"Yes. Heaven knows he only slept _half_ the day away," Martha remarked dryly, as she walked to the door.

Carolyn smiled, knowing her friend was right, but he was just a puppy after all. She was concerned how he would do his first night away from his mom and siblings, but she didn't want to say anything to the children.

"Scruffy wants to hear the good part too," her son tried again.

"But he wasn't here for the part before the good part," Carolyn smiled. "I'll tell you what, when we read tomorrow night, we'll pick up the story a little before Martha left off tonight. That way he can appreciate the good part too."

"O-kay," her son said, knowing he was beat.

The children got out of bed and went over to say goodnight to Scruffy. At their mother's instruction, they kept the fussing to a minimum to keep him from getting over excited.

Then, the moment they had been dreading all day was here. Turning their attention from the puppy to their friend and hero, the children stopped in front of him, and Jonathan spoke first.

"Captain?"

Daniel got down on one knee, so they were at eye level.

"Yes, lad?"

"This morning, a lot of people wished you and Mr. Horan, 'Fair winds and following seas.'" What does that mean?"

"It's a phrase of good luck . . . a blessing as it were. In our case, it was said because we're setting sail in the morning."

The boy nodded at the explanation.

"Mommy told us it takes time for the mail to catch up with your ship. We wrote you a letter to take with you, so you have something from us until the mail comes," he said, handing him a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you, both."

"Sir, I'm going to miss you," he said quietly, his voice catching.

"I'll miss you too, lad. More than you know."

With tears spilling down his cheeks, Jonathan walked toward the seaman, whose arms opened to him and held him close. When they separated, he looked at the Captain.

"Fair winds and following seas, sir."

"Thank you, son."

Taking a step back, the small boy stood tall. Daniel, understanding what was about to happen, stood to his full height. Jonathan, his eyes not leaving the Captain's, saluted. Solemnly, the seaman returned the salute.

Carolyn, with tears in her eyes, watched the exchange a few feet away. Her son was trying to be brave, but she knew he needed her. She took him in her arms and sat down with him on his bed.

Candy immediately stepped up to Daniel and hugged him around the waist. He patted her back, then knelt to fully embrace her.

"I'll miss you too, Captain," she said into his neck, holding on tight. Her tears wetting his collar.

"Lass, you don't know how much you mean to me. Always remember, you're my girl."

"I am?"

"For always and forever," he confirmed.

"I love you, Captain," she said, smiling through her tears.

"I love you too," he said, before standing and kissing the top of her head.

He met Carolyn's eyes when she came over for Candy and, despite the pooling tears, there was a sense of joy.

Martha watched the goodbyes from the door and was sniffing into her handkerchief, when she slipped out of the room.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"Will you help Mom tuck us in?"

Daniel didn't hesitate.

"I would be honored," he said, with a twinkle in his eye. "But I'm new to all of this, so you may have to help me."

"Don't worry, we know you can do it," Candy assured him.

"Just follow what Mom does," Jonathan added.

Carolyn went to Candy first, straightening her blankets, brushing her hair away from her face, and kissing her.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

Daniel followed behind and did the same, wishing her sweet dreams, and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Captain. Safe travels."

"Thank you, lass."

They went over to Jonathan and repeated the process. The seaman straightened the boy's covers and wished him sweet dreams. When he leaned down to kiss him goodnight, small arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you, Captain."

"I love you too, Jonathan. Any man would be proud to call you his own."

"Really?"

"Yes, son. Really."

"I wish I was your son."

"I wish you were too," the Captain answered quietly.

With the children properly tucked in, Carolyn and Daniel walked toward the door and stopped to look back at them.

"I love you both. I'll be back before you know it," he told them.

"We love you too."

Looking at the drowsy puppy, Daniel reached down and gently patted his head.

"Scruffy, you be good, and take care of our family while I'm away."

The newest member barely opened his eyes, but his thumping tail provided his response.

XXXXX

When the door closed, Candy and Jonathan faced each other.

"It didn't work," Jonathan said dejectedly.

"What didn't work?"

"Our wish didn't work. The Captain and Mom aren't getting married."

"I think they will, though. When he brought her birthday gift in, I thought he was going to ask her then."

"Yeah, me too . . . but he didn't."

"But, gosh, did you see the way they looked at each other . . . the way they always look at each other?"

"Yeah, but he still didn't ask her."

"Maybe it's such a big wish we need to make it more than once. We can wish again for our birthdays, next year, or maybe we should wish for it every night . . . when we pray."

"I'm not just going to wish anymore; I'm going to pray too! I'll bet that will work," Jonathan said, snuggling down in his bed.

XXXXX

Daniel and Carolyn returned to the living room to find Martha sitting by the fire. She stood as they entered the room.

"Captain, I'll say my goodbye now. I have a few things to do before I go to bed."

He met her in the middle of the room and took her hands.

"My dear, Martha. Thank you for all you do for this family. I'll worry less knowing Carolyn and the children have you."

"Captain, don't you worry about Mrs. Muir and the children; they'll be fine. You just concentrate on getting yourself back here safe and sound. You have a family waiting for you now."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled and bent to kiss her on the cheek.

When he did, she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"God bless you, Captain. You come back to us; you hear?"

"I will, Martha. Thank you."

She turned and hurried down the hall to her room.

Standing in the middle of the room together, they realized Martha had purposely left them alone to say their goodbyes. Daniel smiled at Carolyn and tilted her chin to give her a sweet, gentle, lingering kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and rested against his chest. After a moment, he stole another kiss and then, putting his arm around her waist, they returned to the couch.

"My dear, I find myself without words this evening," Daniel said holding her close. "The love I receive from you and the children, even Martha, is more than I ever expected to be blessed with. You have changed my life, and I will never be the same."

"I don't have to tell you it's the same for the children and me. I never expected to find a love like yours," she acknowledged quietly. "And I'm sure Candy and Jonathan never thought they would have a man in their everyday lives who would treat them with the love, care, and respect you do."

He shifted and kissed her hair as she rested against him. She looked up at him, and his lips gently grazed hers.

"Loving you and the children is the easiest thing I've ever done," he told her, meeting her eyes. "And leaving you . . . the hardest."

They gazed at each other for a moment, their feelings expressed without a word spoken. Carolyn lowered her eyes first.

"I have something for you."

"My dear, you didn't have to do that. You shouldn't be spending money on me."

"I wanted to give you something, and it didn't cost me a thing."

He wondered what it could be, and his puzzlement was easy to read.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," she said, kissing him quickly before going down the hall to the dining room.

While she was gone, Daniel went to the alcove and came back with another package and put it next to the couch, where she wouldn't see it. When she returned, he was sitting as if he hadn't moved, taking her place beside him, she handed him a package.

"Really, my love. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. Go ahead; open it."

The item in his lap had some weight to it, and he opened it with curiosity. Inside, he found several bound journals. Picking up the first one, he found, what appeared to be, a collection of stories written in Carolyn's hand. He ran his fingers lightly over the opened page and looked at her.

"Except for the stories I've written for the children, I haven't shared my writing with anyone," she looked down shyly. "Daniel, you already know me better than my husband did, but I want you to know all there is to know. Along with the stories I've written for Candy and Jonathan, there are short stories I wrote for my own entertainment, and several journals I kept when I was younger. One is from before I married, another from after, and the last one is more recent. I never intended for them to be read by anyone. In these volumes, you will find the real me . . . both the good and the bad."

The look on his face was serious when he replied.

"My love, I doubt there is anything 'bad' in any of these journals," he said softly. "I am so pleased you want to share them with me. I know I've told you, more than once, we can't play the 'what if' game, but I have to admit I'm guilty of doing just that. I've often wondered, 'What if we had met in Philadelphia when you were a young woman attending balls with your friends, and I was a brash young sea captain?' I would have loved to have known you then," he said, kissing her briefly. "Now, you've given me the opportunity to get to know Miss Carolyn Williams, and I can't tell you what that means to me. Your openness and trust humble me."

"Oh, Daniel," she said running the back of her fingers over his soft beard. "I want us to share as much as we can. Everything between us has been perfect, but I'm not foolish enough to believe it will always be that way. When we do have disagreements, I'm hoping, if we know more about each other, it will be easier to see our different perspectives. You told me last week, you would do anything you had to, to make our lives together a reality. While I still need to be sure the children can handle your absences, make no mistake, I want to spend my life with you."

As the words were spoken, they moved together for a kiss that started with great promise but ended far sooner than Carolyn expected. When Daniel pulled away from her, she looked at him in disbelief.

"My love, before things get out of hand, you should know I have something else for you."

"You dear, sweet man . . ."

"Please, let's not start that again," he said playfully.

"But . . ."

"But nothing," he said and reached over the arm of the couch. He put a medium sized package in her hands. It was lighter than her gift to him, but in similar shape. "Open it."

She carefully removed the wrapping and, to her surprise, found several journals and a packet of letters, tied with a ribbon.

"What . . .?"

"Just look through them, and I'll explain."

She put the letters to the side and went first to the journals. Opening the one on top, she realized they were his, and the first was dated February 1847. She smiled, realizing he would have been, as he said, a brash young man at the time. The second book was a captain's log, dated March 1858. That was almost the exact time she'd met Robert. Another was dated August 1860. The last one was dated September 1868, and she couldn't help getting teary eyed again. He had given her his journal for the time they'd met, just as she had given him hers.

Carolyn gave him a smile that stirred him beyond words. When she picked up the packet of letters, she was dumbfounded when she took the one off the top. It was addressed to her, as was the one under it. Quickly fanning through the envelopes, she noticed that all of them, with the exception of a few at the bottom, were addressed to her.

"Daniel?"

"The letters are for you, one for every week I'll be away, and a few extra in case I'm gone longer. There are several on the bottom for Candy and Jonathan, and Martha too. I leave it to you as to when you give them to everyone. The mails are unpredictable at best. I wanted to be sure you had something between my letters."

"But how . . .?"

"My love, I've been writing letters to you every night since we met."

Carolyn didn't have the words to express how his gift touched her. Her hands trembling, she carefully placed the journals and letters on the table and turned to him. Her arms went around his neck and they shared a kiss. One that hinted at the desire they felt.

"Daniel, this is too much."

"My dear, I could never give you too much. If it were within my means, there'd be diamonds, emeralds and palaces."

"Captain, when our 'one day' comes, Gull Cottage will be a palace."

"And a home."

"Yes. Most definitely a home."

Their eyes held for a long moment before Daniel spoke.

"Although, it won't be easy, I'll wait patiently for that day."

"Patiently?"

"Well, as patient as I can be," he smiled. "There _is_ something that would help me through those long months at sea . . . If you're willing?"

"What is it?"

"Dance with me?"

"Now?"

"Of course. We have the music box that plays our song. The room is still cleared from earlier, and I can't think of a better way to spend time than holding you in my arms."

Without waiting for her answer, Daniel wound up the music box and presented himself to Carolyn.

"Mrs. Muir, may I have the honor of this dance?"

"Captain Gregg, there is no one else I'd rather dance with."

He flicked a switch on the box, and the music began. Offering Carolyn his hand, he led her to the middle of the room, where he bowed, she curtsied, and they stepped into their waltz. The candles around the room, and light from the dying fire, made for a very romantic atmosphere, but the couple took no notice of the ambiance. They were once again lost in each other. They danced around the room performing spins, twirls, and reverses, as they had that first night, and reveled being in each other's arms.

XXXXX

Upstairs, although the children had been trying their best to go to sleep, they heard the music playing.

"Jonathan?" Candy whispered, wondering if her brother was still awake.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Do you hear the music?"

"Yeah. It sure is different than it was before Father died."

"That's what I thought too. Music would be nice to listen to after we went to bed, instead of what we used to hear."

"We might not hear music _every_ night but, if Mom and the Captain _do_ get married, he would never yell at her like Father did."

"I don't think he would either," she whispered. "Wouldn't that be great?"

"Having the Captain as our dad would be the best!"

"Yeah, the best!"

"Goodnight, Candy."

"Goodnight, Jonathan."

They were both sound asleep before the music faded.

XXXXX

In the downstairs bedroom, Martha heard the music too. She considered going down the hall to check on the couple, but decided if they were dancing, they couldn't get into too much trouble. She knew saying goodbye would be difficult for them. It was obvious the separation they were facing was taking its toll, but if they could weather this storm, she knew the Captain and Mrs. Muir would have the life they both deserved.

Closing her eyes as she snuggled under the covers, Martha fell asleep to the sound of the beautiful waltz and dreamed of being in her Jeremiah's arms.

XXXXX

When the music stopped, they were in front of the fireplace. Daniel pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"Mmm, that's how every dance with you should end."

"My love, since our first dance, it's been all I could do _not_ to kiss you at the end of our dances."

"That certainly _would_ have caused a scandal."

He smiled and kissed her again and, taking her hand in his, returned to the couch. Gazing in her eyes, he moved his hand to rest along the side her neck. Carolyn immediately pulled him toward her. There were no preliminary, playful kisses, there was only a feeling of desperation, as having to say goodbye overtook them.

Daniel's lips captured hers, and the deep, probing kiss had them both wanting more. With complete and utter abandon, their bodies shifted as Carolyn sank back into the couch, pulling him down with her. His mouth traveled along her jaw, and took a tour of her neck, before investigating the delectable area at the top of her breastbone.

"Oh, my love," he whispered.

Carolyn didn't want him to stop but knew she couldn't give into her desire. She took his face in her hands and gently brought his mouth up to meet hers, where she proceeded to kiss his lips playfully. He realized what she was doing and followed her lead. When they stopped, the regret and sense of loss they were feeling could be seen in their eyes. Daniel sat up and put his arm around her as she settled against him.

"What time will you sail in the morning?" she asked, trying to collect herself.

"If the winds are with us, we hope to set sail by half-past seven."

"Is it true that it's considered bad luck for seafaring men's loved ones to call out to them or wave goodbye once they've stepped out the door to leave for a voyage?"

"I've heard of that one but don't have any personal experience with it."

"Daniel, I've never considered myself superstitious, but I don't want to do anything that would keep you from returning to me."

"My love, nothing could keep me from you."

"Just the same. When you sail out of Schooner Bay, you have a good view of Gull Cottage, don't you?"

"Yes, it's the last thing my eyes see when I leave, and the first thing I look for upon my return."

"That's good to know."

"Are you up to something?"

"Captain, you do me a great injustice."

"I do, do I?" he replied in a low seductive voice before kissing her again.

They remained on the couch in each other's arms until Daniel felt it was time for him to go. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to give anyone the ammunition needed to accuse Carolyn of any kind of improper behavior.

"My dear . . ."

"I know," she replied sadly.

"I love you more than you know, and my love for you, and the children, grows every day."

"Oh, Daniel. I love you too," she said with tears in her eyes. Blinking them back, she added, "I don't want you to worry about us. We'll miss you terribly, but we will be fine, and we will be here, waiting for you, when you return."

They kissed one last time before he stood and held out his hand for her to join him.

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, my love."

"Would you hitch the horse to the rig, and then return to the house before you leave?"

He put his hands on her waist and drew her to him.

"I will do whatever you wish."

"I would just prefer we say our goodbye on the porch instead of the utility room," she smiled.

"I'll go now and bring the rig around to the front," he said, kissing her again.

They walked through the house and, as he went out the back door, he reminded her to lock it behind him. She watched until he was in the barn and then hurried back to the living room.

Opening the cabinet door, she pulled out a packet of letters tied in a ribbon. She had been writing them for the last several weeks to give to him before he sailed. A few days ago, she'd decided what she wanted to do the morning he left and, on the top letter, had written, ' _My love, open this note before you leave port. All my love, C.'_ She held them to her heart for a moment, and then put them in the pocket of her dress.

Ten minutes later, Daniel parked the rig out front and bounded up the steps to have the door opened to him, as if on its own. He peeked behind it and immediately took Carolyn in his arms.

"My love, please take care while I'm away. You are my life. It means nothing without you to share it with."

"I will. Daniel, you better come back to us. I can't imagine my life without you," she said.

"Nothing could keep me from returning to you," he said and kissed her. "Now, if you need anything, you know you can call on Seamus, Colm, the Farleys, and Mr. Springer. And don't hesitate to get with Springer if you have any issues with the house. He has been instructed to make sure you have whatever you need."

"Yes. I know who to contact. We have wonderful friends we can count on."

"And you have my itinerary and the addresses where you can reach me?"

"Yes, I have them," she replied as she reached into her pocket and brought out the packet. "These are for you to take with you."

Taking the letters from her, he could only smile.

"So you have something to read until the mails catch up with you," she added, returning his smile. "I love you, Daniel. Be sure to read the top letter before you sail."

"I love you, Carolyn," he replied, glancing briefly at the packet before slipping them in his pocket.

He kissed her lovingly, and held her in his arms, for a moment, before taking her by the hand to walk out to the porch. At the top of the steps, he wrapped his arms around her, one last time, and they kissed. When their lips separated, she put her arms around his waist and held on tight. Finally, realizing this was it, she put her hands on his arms and looked up at him.

"Fair winds and following seas, Daniel," she said with more control than she was feeling.

"Thank you. May God bless you and keep you safe, my love."

They separated, and Daniel went down the first step but turned back, kissing her one last time. Taking his hand as he started down the stairs, she held on as long as possible. Watching him from the porch, Carolyn maintained her composure and stood tall. He climbed into the rig, glanced back at her, and then urged the horse on. She watched until her Captain was out of sight, and slowly made her way into the house.

XXXXX

When Daniel arrived at the Inn, he requested a bath be sent up to his room and settled his bill. When the tub and warm water arrived, he sat on the bed, finishing a drink he'd gotten from the bar and went over his sea charts. When he was finished, he rolled up the charts and remembered the packet of letters from Carolyn and took them out of his coat pocket. Reading the instructions on the envelope on top, he opened it and leaned back on the bed.

 _Gull Cottage, Schooner Bay, Maine  
_ _Sunday, 8 November 1868_

 _Dearest Daniel,_

 _Words can never express how much I love you. From our first glance, at the Seafarer Games, my heart hasn't been the same. It beats with a purpose beyond loving and caring for Candy and Jonathan; it beats for you._

 _I will admit, initially, the idea of falling in love with a sea captain worried me. I didn't know if I could deal with you being away so much of the time, and I still don't know if it's something the children will be able to handle. What I do know is, whether we are together or apart, whether we can touch each other or not, I love you, and I will always love you – from this life to the next – I am yours._

 _I pray constantly for your safety, and that of your crew, and hope your voyage is successful. Marguerite and I will support one another and do our best to help those whose men sail with you._

 _So, my love, know I am here waiting for your return, living in your house and sleeping in your bed. I take comfort in the knowledge that 'one day' we will share these, and all things, in the life we were meant to live._

 _All my love,_

 _Carolyn_

 _P.S.  
_ _My heart is, and always will be, yours. I am here waiting for your arms to claim me and make me whole once more. As you set sail tomorrow, my love and prayers will see you safely off. C_

Holding the letter in his hand, Daniel rested his arm across his eyes, and experienced pain and loneliness he'd never felt before. Rising, he folded it, and put it carefully in his kit with the others.

Checking to ensure the water had sufficiently cooled, he undressed and lowered himself in the tub, wondering how he would manage being away from Carolyn for so long.

XXXXX

After blowing out the candles, and putting the screen in front of the dying embers in the fireplace, Carolyn climbed the steps to the second floor. She stopped in the nursery and was thankful to find the children, and Scruffy, sound asleep.

Reaching the master cabin, she turned up the gas light, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the bed. Lying on her pillow was a single red rose and a note, in Daniel's bold hand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she picked up the rose, running it down her cheek as tears sprang to her eyes. With trembling hands, she picked up the envelope.

 _Schooner Bay, Maine  
_ _Sunday, 8 November 1868_

 _My Dearest Carolyn,_

 _From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you were the one. I love you with all my heart and, in you, have found my life's dream – my soulmate. Leaving you tonight was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and my life will be empty until we are together again._

 _I pray our time apart passes quickly, as I know a full and happy life awaits us. God's plan is for us to be together. Of that, I have no doubt. As for the uncertainty that keeps us apart, we will have our answer soon enough, but I know it will be resolved in our favor._

 _My love, while I cannot be with you physically, know that my thoughts and prayers are always with you and the children. I live for the day we are a family._

 _Until I can hold you in my arms again, all my love,_

 _Daniel_

Holding his letter to her breast, tears ran down Carolyn's checks, and she sighed prayerfully.

"Dear Lord, please bring him safely home to us."


	95. Chapter 95

Epilog

After a restless night's sleep, Carolyn awoke with an emptiness in her heart she'd never felt before. She wouldn't see Daniel for months and, although she felt emotionally lost, she couldn't dwell on herself. Life at Gull Cottage would go on, and today, she had a busy morning to prepare for and couldn't sit around feeling sorry for herself.

As she dressed for the day, she went through their new routine and all that would have to be done before she got to the office. Hearing the children down the hall, she knew Martha had already been in there to get them moving. She hoped Scruffy had made it through the night without incident.

From that starting point, she began ticking off items in her head. Even though they celebrated the children's birthdays yesterday, today was Candy's special day, and she wanted to be sure it didn't get lost in the sadness of the day and their new routine. They had to get through breakfast and make sure Candy and Jonathan had everything they needed for the day. Bonhomme had to be hitched to the cart, which would take time. Driving to town would take time, and walking to school, and the office, from the livery stable would take even more time. Thinking about it all, she was glad she'd spoken to Uncle yesterday to warn him she might be late. He was unexpectedly accommodating and told her to just get there when she could.

On her way downstairs, she stopped in the nursery to wish her daughter 'Happy Birthday' and to see if the children were ready. They were almost dressed but seemed to be suffering from the same emptiness she felt. As she made a fuss over the birthday girl, she helped them finish getting ready and took a few minutes to talk about the Captain with them. His being gone was impacting them too, and she didn't want her children to be afraid of upsetting her by talking about him. She intended to keep Daniel front and center in all of their lives.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, despite Candy's special birthday meal of eggs, sausage, and fried potatoes. Even Martha wasn't her usual self. Scruffy, who had somehow managed to sleep through the night, seemed to be taking his lead from the family, and was rather subdued. A basket, lined with a towel, was waiting for him by the oven, and after eating and a visit outside, he crawled in to take a nap.

XXXXX

Daniel had been aboard the Kitty Keane since long before dawn. He'd stowed his gear and took great care hanging the children's drawing of the Kitty Keane so he could see it from where he slept. The photographs of his family were by his desk and, on the wall next to his hammock, he put one of Carolyn and the portrait of them together.

He spent the rest of his time alone, walking through his ship, looking for anything that needed to be addressed, but found nothing. When the crew arrived at dawn, they set right to work. Most of them were seasoned hands and had been working together for years. Their knowledge and ability made it easy for their officers – most of the time.

As planned, the Kitty Keane set sail just before half past seven, with her Captain on deck directing his crew.

XXXXX

Finishing her toast and coffee, Carolyn looked at the time and rushed to the master cabin. Walking purposely through the room, she went out the French doors to the quarterdeck, around the back, and up the steps leading to, what Daniel referred to as, the bridge. She stepped up on the platform and stood facing the bay.

After a few minutes, the Captain's lady watched the Kitty Keane begin moving slowly, until the wind caught its sails. As it picked up speed, she saw it begin cutting through the water toward the Atlantic. As the ship came toward the house, Carolyn could make out Daniel on deck, directing his crew. She grabbed the railing so she wouldn't be tempted to wave to him, just in case the superstition was true.

Standing tall, as the wind whipped around her, she was afraid he'd gotten too busy to realize where he was, when he suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned in the direction of Gull Cottage. She choked back tears as he walked to the rail and stood looking at her with his hand on his heart. Smiling through her tears, she brought her hand to her heart and saw only her Captain. They stood like that, together but separate, until the Kitty Keane was just a dot in the distance.

The End

 **Author's Note**

I started writing this story in April 2017. It was only intended to provide background for my first story, "A Day in a Dream." I had no idea it would take on a life of its own, but it has provided more joy to me than I can say. I'd like to think I've learned a few things in the process but understand I have a long way to go.

A special thank you has to go to Mary for being my beta. I've already mentioned how much help she provided proofing my work, keeping my head in the 19th century, and encouraging me. She has truly been a blessing, and I can't thank her enough for her help and friendship.

I'd also like to thank those who have taken the time to leave a review. I am humbled by your kind words and thrilled you enjoyed the story so much. Those of you who are visitors to the FanFiction site, whom I am unable to respond to personally, thank you.

In the process of writing this story, I've come to love the characters even more than I already did and, after a short break, I have plans for more stories. The next substantial story will tie this and "A Day in a Dream" together. I'm sure it won't be this long. I also hope to write a few vignettes to let the readers know what's going on in Daniel and Carolyn's lives while he is on this voyage.

In the meantime, I'm saddened that this part of Daniel and Carolyn's story has come to an end, but it has been so worth the time I put into it. Thank you again for your interest, your support through the process, and your kind words.

I wish you all the best. Peggy


End file.
